Bleach: The New Era
by dsjoshua1
Summary: Many years after the Thousand Year Blood War, a new hero arises by the name of Hiro Hayasihi, a boy who just lived a normal life until he meets a mysterious girl who gives him her power, making him the new substitute soul reaper and protector of Karakura town
1. Chapter 1- And So It Begins 1

It was a normal day as usual for Hiro as he was walking home from school, trying to get back home before his dad started annoying the hell out of him again. Hiro's walk home would have continued to be normal but he stopped. Right in front of me were five Idiots messing round and knocking over a vase. Hiro sighed as he started to walk over to them.

"Hey idiots." He said bluntly getting their attention. One of the goons wearing a beanie walked up in front of him trying to intimidate him.

"Hey loser, why don't you just leave and mind your-" The guy couldn't finish his sentence as Hiro suddenly punched him out of nowhere alerting the other goons as their leader glared at Hiro

"Listen here loser, nobody hits one of my guys and just gets away with-" The leader of the gang couldn't finish his sentence either as Hiro kicked him in the face sending him flying to the ground. The remaining gang members started to freak out.

"B-Boss!" One of them exclaimed as Hiro slowly walked up to him

"First Question, what would that happen to be?" He pointed to the vase "You answer this" Hiro pointed to the one that was in the middle

"W-well... That's a vase obviously"

"Correct" Hiro said as he punched the guy knocking him down. He then turn to the goon on the right "Question two, why is that vase on the ground?"

"Well we might of accidently knocked it over-"

"Correct!" said Hiro as he punched the remaining two goons in the face "Now get out of here before you feel more pain!"

"Yes Sirrrr!" They all quickly got up and scurried away as Hiro stayed in place"

"Those idiots are gone now, you can come out" A spirit of a little girl with pig two ponytails on the side of her head appeared.

"Thank you sir" She thanked him as Hiro started to walk off

"No problem, I'll try to get you a new vase tomorrow if possible." Hiro stated as he started to walk home. She thanked him again as he got further, not hearing her his time.

 _Guess I should introduce myself. My name is Hiro Hayasihi and I'm 15 years old. You can say my life is pretty normal excluding the fact that I somehow have the ability to see spirits, like that little girl for example. I think the ability is a pain in the ass and to make it weirder I've pretty much had the ability since I was a kid...Ever since SHE died._

Hiro finally arrived at his house and sighed as he got prepared for his dad. He silently opening the door only to see his little brother and sister Daisuke and Mayami

Hiro slowly looked around before walking in "I'm hom-" Hiro couldn't finish the sentence as a middle aged man with slicked back black hair and blue eyes which he was wearing glasses over. He was wearing a black t shirt and blue sweatpants. Before Hiro could react the man managed to send him to the ground with a punch to his chest.

The man scowled "Your late again mister! Haven't I told you a thousand times that your curfew is 8:00!" Hiro responded by sending his dad tumbling on the floor comically with a kick.

"What the hell is your problem old man?! What kind of parents sets a curfew of 8 fricking o'clock. And besides I was helping another soul find peace so just lay off already!"

As his brother and dad continued to argue over this, Daisuke just stuff his mouth and smiled at this "Isn't it fun watching them argue sis?" Maya I only responded with an expressionless look with her blue eyes "Not really...Past me the rice."

Her sibling sighed at this as his brother and dad started to fight, which ended with Hiro low sweeping him onto his face. He started to walk up the stairs to his room

"I'm skipping dinner, good night you guys" He mumbled as he went up to go to bed.

"Nice job dad, you did it again. You're such a great parent." Mayami stated sarcastically with an expressionless look.

"What did I do?!" Her dad whined before falling to the floor in pain again.

If there was one thing Hiro constantly thought about other than Spirits, it was the face he was so different from his family. Unlike his dad and his siblings he had spiky red hair which he somehow got from his mother while his sister ended up with orange hair and their brother ending up with their dad's hair color but yet they all ended up with the same blue eye color and same Caucasian skin tone which Hiro found as the only thing normal about all this This was why so many people thought they weren't siblings. Because of the weird hair colors.

But one thing Hiro definitely didn't like about his hair was the fact that it always got him in trouble. Just walking at school, at stores or pretty much everywhere, always seem to end up with him fighting a bunch of other people from gangs to common idiots. Although he was good at it, he really didn't like to fight at all.

This was all he could thing about as he yawned and got out of bed. He quickly washed up and got into his school uniform. He walked down stairs to see his brother and sister at the table eating breakfast and watching TV

"Hey, where's dad that?" Hiro asked as he looked to see that his siblings were watching the news. There seemed to be a strange report on a building being destroyed, with the anchor woman saying it was a mystery of what caused the damage.

His sister turned her attention away from the TV to look at him "He went to a meeting and said he would be home late. Speaking of late...You're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Hiro nodded to this but his attention was still focused on the TV

What could've caused that kind of damage? He thought to himself as he grabbed a piece of bread and quickly walked out leaving his siblings to finish their breakfast

Hiro walked through the busy streets on the way to Karkura High. It walk was pretty much normal until he heard a large scream.

Hiro quickly turned around to see the girl spirit that he had helped yesterday, but he was too confused as to why she was running away.

"Hey what's wrong...?" He couldn't finish as the girl quickly ran past him. All of a sudden he felt what seemed to be an earthquake.

Hiro quickly turned around and didn't know what to think. A huge humanoid creature with what appeared to be a white skeleton like mask. Before he knew it, Hiro was running away and he looked around. The people all around the streets were just looking around. It was like they just didn't see the monster at all

"What the hell is that?!" He asked the girl as he managed to catch up to her

"I don't know. It just appeared out of nowhere and just started to chase me-ahhh" The spirit suddenly fell down.

Hiro stopped and look back "Crap!" He exclaimed as he went back to help the girl spirit. But as he went to go help her he looked up. The monster was right in front of them. It gave out a huge roar which made Hiro stand in fear.

Hiro prepared for the worst as the monster raised its huge fist, ready. Hiro just stood there with his eyes closed, just waiting...waiting for the creature to strike

Suddenly Hiro heard something. He quickly opened his eyes to see the monster just standing there. And in front of him was a girl. A girl that was probably about 4'9" with her long black hair in a ponytail. She was wearing what Hiro guessed to be some kind of black robe and she had one more thing that caught his attention. It was the sword. A plain own katana with a clear blue hilt and white guard.

Suddenly Hiro looked up as the huge monster split in two and just disappeared. Hiro looked back to look at the spirit, to see that she ran away to safety, which Hiro was at least happy about but he turned his attention back to the mysterious girl as she sheathed her sword.

"Hey, just who are you?!" Hiro didn't try to make that sound harsh but he thought it possibly sounded like that.

The girl turned and looked at Hiro with her purple eyes. She looked a little surprised but quickly turned her look back to being serious and just disappeared out of sight, leaving a very confused Hiro who just stood there trying to figure things out, but after a few minutes he moved so he could get to school


	2. Chapter 2- And So It Begins 2

Hiro sighed as he slowly walked home. It had been another long day at school and to make it worst he kept replaying the image of that mysterious girl that saved him over and over again in his head. As much as he tried to, he couldn't figure out who she was or what that monster was.

Hiro finally arrived at his house and saw his siblings playing a video game. His dad came out of no where but Hiro ducked and quickly locked the door to teach his old man a lesson. He than quickly sat down and ate his dinner quietly, not saying a word. Mayami than quickly looked and noticed something behind him

"Hiro, there is another one behind you" She muttered. Although Mayami hated to admit it but she could actually see spirts like Hiro. Their brother barely noticed these things so they both assumed that either he couldn't see it or he couldn't just see it that well like them. But he wasn't paying attention as he was trying to catch up to Mayami in their videogame.

Hiro turned around to see a bald fat floating spirt a few inches from his face. They both stared each other for a few seconds with Hiro having more of a creeped out look. Hiro than quickly tried to swat the spirt away but to no avail as the spirt kept floating around him.

Mayami and Daisuke paused to look at their brother keep moving his arm like he was trying to hit something. Mayami could see what it was while her brother could only see a little.

"Man, seeing spirts must be awesome for big bro. I can only sense their presence really but not by much." He said as he looked on.

Mayami looked at her brother with the same expressionless look she always gave "It doesn't matter it stupid." The spirt stopped messing with Hiro and floated over behind the siblings

"But can't you see them to sis"

"Just because I can somehow see them doesn't mean I believe in the stuff, that's why it is stupid, cause it isn't real in my opinion" Both the spirt and Daisuke looked at her with shocked expressions "So cold" they both muttered. Hiro set his plate down and got out of his chair and headed towards the stairs

Hiro turned to his siblings "I'm going to bed, night you guys." Hiro then walked up and got into bed

* * *

As much as he tried and as much as he wanted to, Hiro just couldn't go to sleep. The images of the girl were playing in his head over and over again as he tried to figure out who she was. These thoughts had almost made him forget about the monster...almost.

Hiro turned to look out at the clear night sky. It was peaceful with the moon shining in place, like nothing would go wrong. He than turned to look at the ceiling for a few minutes before trying to close his eyes again.

This barely lasted 5 minutes though as Hiro suddenly heard something. He looked and notice that the window was open. And what shocked him more was a suprise, because there standing where the window was closed, was the mysterious girl.

Hiro didn't know how to react to this and the only thing he could say was "What are you doing here." The girl didn't appear to hear him and hopped into his room and looked around

"Are you some kinda burglar or something?" He asked bluntly as the girl seemed to look his direction and suddenly unsheathed her sword in his direction

"Hey watch where you point would ya!" The girl than started to walk over not sheathing her sword. Hiro suddenly heared a whimper and look on the side of his bed to see the glad fat man spirt from before. The girl knelt down in front of the spirt

"N...no. I'm not ready to go yet" he whimpered as the girl turned her sword around, witht Eh butt of it infront of the spirt, she smiled.

"Don't worry. Where you're going is a much better place where you will finally be able to fine peace, I am sure of it" she said as she hit the spirt's forehead and he vanished in a blue light. The girl got up and looked around.

"Since I just sent that spirt away, I should get back to look for th-"

The girl couldn't finish her sentence as she was suddenly kick in the butt landing on the ground. The girl turned her to see the same red headed boy from earlier today that she had saved in the town.

"Who the hell ar enou and why are you end my house?!" Hiro shouted glaring at the girl. The girl looked at him with a shocked and confused look like she was trying to process something.

She finally spoke "Wait...You can see me?"

"Of course I can see you, why wouldn't I be able to." Hiro stated bluntly The girl continued to look at him strange "But humans aren't supposed to be able to see me...this is a joke right?"

"Of course it isn't a-" Hiro stopped as he thought about something and looked at the girl "Oh that's it?"

"What is 'it'? She asked not sure to be either angry or confused as she got up

"Your just a little kid trying to be a thief. Well nice try, now why don't you just go home and put that sword back wherever you found. Ok brat?" He said patting her head with a smug look on his face

The girl just stood there, perfectly still as veins started to form on her head, she looked up at the red head boy with a look of fury "Brat...?" She said the word as if it were poisonous. The girl than pointed her index and middle finger at the boy confusing him "Sai" she muttered and suddenly Hiro's arms went behind his back and he fell to the floor. As much as he tried he just couldn't get out.

The girl knelt down and looked at him with a pissed off look "I may look little to you but I am a 100 years past you life time, so I would be quiet if I were you" Hiro continued to try and free his arms but it was completely futile as he could not break free from whatever the girl did to him. And even if he did, the girl might of done something worst

"Who are you anyway?" He asked as he looked at the girl.

The girl looked at Hiro as she contemplated this. If she told Hiro who or better yet what she was? She didn't know how he react but decided to tell him anyway? "I am a soul reaper."

* * *

First it was the huge monster, than it was this girl calling her self a soul reaper saving him from the monster, than it was this same girl breaking into his house and now Hiro had thought he heard it all. Hiro didn't know wether to take this serious or not and came up with the best answer he could

"Yeah. If your a Soul Reaper than I must be the tooth fairy or something." He gave her a dull look as he said this.

"But the fact you can see me is prove enough isn't it?"

"Just because I can see you, Which I SHOULD be able to, doesn't mean I have to believe you."

The girl sighed sighed as she had expected this, with the boy not believing, than again she never had been in this situation before, never having any contact with humans unless she was saving them.

"Well, I guess I might as well explain it all to you then" She than sat down on the floor and looked at Hiro

"As I told you before I'm a soul reaper. Soul Reapers are spiritual beings who job is to protect the human world and help send spirt's away in peace and vanquish hollows."

"Wait, what's a hollow?" Hiro asked confused.

"The monster I saved you from today...Was a hollow. A lost soul who wasn't saved in time by the Soul Society" Hiro went wide eyed at this

"I was sent here by the Soul Society to deal with two hollows. One was the hollow you saw me save you from today. The other one, I haven't been able to find it for some reason, but I know it is here somewhere in the area"

"Wait if you were looking for that whatever it is...Why did you come to my house then?" Hiro asked which resulted in Ayumi looking at him like he was an idoit.

"Did I tell you before? My job is to protect the human world and send spirt's back there. Either you can't hear or your plain dumb."

Beofre Hiro could respond to this they both suddenly noticed what seem to be a earthquake or something as the house started to shake.

Hiro started to panic "What the hell is going on now?!" THe girl didn't respond as she stayed frozen withh wide eyes as she looked out Hiro's window

"Is that the hollow?" She asked herself as she looked out Hiro's window "If it is...Why I'm I only sensing it now?"

THe girl than noticed something in the monster's hands. She was to focused on this to notice Hiro getting up and struggling to get the Kido undone. She only noticed when she kept hearing him grunt and looked at him like he was insane or something.

"What are you doing idoit! If you keep that up you'll just kill-" She stopped in mid sentence as she noticed a red aura coming out of him. And to her suprise he actually broke out of it, unharmed at that. The boy then grabbed a bat out of his closet and quickly ran out side to see what was happening.

The soul reaper cursed her self as she just stood there wide eyed as she watched Hiro run out of his room

'That boy broke my kido...But that doesn't matter cause I have to stop him before he gets himself killed.' Ayumi thought to herself as she hopped out the window in Hiro's room.

* * *

Hiro didn't know how to react as he finally made it outside and quickly noticed the big hole in the living room, which was hard to miss cause it looked like something ran through it. He then turned to see the culprit of the damage, the same kind of creature that had attacked him earlier today.

Hiro than noticed that the hollow had something in both his hands and quickly became angry as he realized that it was his siblings in its possession and both were struggling to get out.

"What the heck is-ahhhhh!" Daisuke shouted in pain as the monster tighted it's grip on him, along with his sister. Mayami was also in pain and starting to lose conscience, despite doing her best to fight it.

Mayami than looked down and recognized her brother. "Hiro...help u-ahhhh!"

"Let go of them you BASTARD!" Hiro shouted as he charged and hit the monster with the bat, which resulted to be ineffective as the monster was unfazed. Hiro continued to hit it until his bat broke.

The hollow turned towards Hiro with an expressionless face, not even noticing it had been hit. The hollow raised his fist in the air as Hiro just stood there, frozen as the hollow's fist started to come down.

Hiro just stood there, not moving at all. It was like his body had just went numb all of a sudden. He wanted to move but he just couldn't as the hollow's fist got closer.

Then something happened. As the hollow was about to kill him, THe girls pull reaper had come out of no where and had blocked the attack with her sword. Hiro than looked and noticed his sister and brother on the ground and not in the hollow's hands. The hollow also was confused by this.

Hiro than looked at Ayumi "Did you save them?

"Yeah. But now is not the time for this. Get them and get out of-?!" The girl didn't finish as the hollow hit her with it's other fist. She did her best to block it but the hit was pretty strong, as it sent her into a nearby wall.

Hiro quickly ran up to the girl "Are you alright?"

"I'm fin-" She suddenly felt a huge pain in her leg and sat back down on the ground "Dammit, that last attack got me good." She muttered. She than looked up and saw that the hollow was starting to walk towards them. Hiro turned to her

"There has got to be someway to stop this thing right?!" He asked the girl

The girl looked up at the boys eyes an saw the determination in them, like he was willing to do anything to risk his life. She closed her eyes and pondered something before grabbing her sword "There is one way."

Hiro perked up at this "Well tell me. How can I stop this thing from hurting anybody else?!" The girl than pointed the blade of her sword at him "Take my power."

Hiro didn't know how to react to this. Take the girls power? Hiro didn't know how to react to this now. The Soul Repear saw this but didn't put her sword down.

"If you want to protect anybody, especially them..." She was referring to Hiro's siblings "Than the only way, so take my power please."

Hiro hesitated as he turned to see the monster getting closer and than turned back to the girl. He than hesitantly reached for the blade and touched it. He than started to feel energy suddenly flow through him. He looked up at the soul reaper.

"You know, you never did tell me your name. Mine is Hiro Hayasihi." The girl smiled this

"Well Hiro, my name is...Ayumi Fujimoto" She stated before a bright light covered them both. The hollow stopped and saw this but was blinded by the bright light soon after and shielded it's eyes with his arm.

The light soon stopped and the hollow u shielded it's eyes. It looked around to see what had happened and then looked down noticing Hiro infront of him, who was now wearing a black shihakusho and carrying a Excalibur sword as big as him with a red hilt and black guard and a gray colored blade and a white belt going across his chest. Ayumi looked on in awe before looking at her hands wide eyed.

"He...he took almost all my power when I only intended to give him half. No way..."

The hollow than suddenly charged at Hiro who remained in place and just lifted his blade over his head. As the hollow came closer Hiro slashed down, making the monster stop in its tracks. The monster than screamed in pain as it started to split in half and soon vanish.

Ayumi was amazed at what she seen but soon snapped out of it as she turned her attention to Hiro who just stood in the same spot. He stood there for. Few more minutes before droppinghis sword and beginning to fall to the ground.

'Before I go unconscious, let me reintroduce myself. The name is Hiro Hayasihi. I'm am a high school student and as of right now, I'm a Soul Reaper...'


	3. Chapter 3- Responsibility and Duty

Hiro groaned as he woke up with a headache. He opened his eyes and sat in his bed trying to remember what happen last night. He was about to get up when suddenly...

"Goooood Morning Hiro!" His dad yelled as he tried to punch Hiro who dodged effortlessly and let his dad fly face first into his window, surprisingly not breaking it as Hiro jumped out of his bed and grabbed his dad.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He asked as his dad looked at him.

"I just came to wake you up of course, why else would I do this my dear son."

"Well you sure have a weird wa-" Hiro stopped as memories came back to him from last night. "Are Daisuke and Mayami alright?!"

Hiro's dad looked at his son confused "Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be alright, they're asleep."

"Huh?" Was all Hiro could say as he tried to figure this out. How did his father not remember what happen when the hollow attacked their home last night?

"There was an accident though." This snapped Hiro out of his thoughts as his dad continued "Get dress and come and see for yourself." His dad than left as Hiro jut stood in his room for a few more seconds before getting dressed to see what his father was talking about."

"It's amazing isn't it?!" Hiro's dad exclaimed as they all stared at the gigantic hole in the living room of their house. When Hiro got out he saw that Daisuke and Mayami didn't have any injuries and just stared at the hole with his family, not saying a word, because it seemed he was the only one that remembered what happen.

"Some idiot apparently decided to run his truck into our house last night. It miracle that we are all still live." Hiro's dad said with a boastful laugh.

"It's surprising that none of us woke up when this happened." Mayami said with her same emotionless look as Daisuke snickered a little.

"We probably couldn't due to your loud snoring sis." He said trying to lighten the mood. This didn't work though as his sister elbowed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground. His dad seemed to ignore this though as started to walk back into the house and looked at his watch

"I got to get ready, or else I'll be late to open the store." He stated as he walked back in. Mayami helped her brother up and started to walk in until she noticed Hiro still staring at the wall.

"You might want to hurry up before your breakfast gets cold Hiro." Hiro stopped staring at the hole and turned to her. "I'm coming."

As Mayami walked into the house, Hiro was about to go in before turning his attention back to the hole.

'That girl...does she have something to do with my family forgetting what happen last night.' He shrugged this thought off though as he entered his house to eat breakfast.

Hiro soon arrived to school and sighed as he walked into his class room, with the thoughts of the girl still running through his head as he sat down at his seat. As he sat down a boy with Medium black hair and another boy with short brown hair walked up to him.

"Yo Hiro, I heard a truck ran through your house last night? Are you alright man?" The black hair boy asked.

Hiro looked up at him "Yeah I'm fine Katsu."

The black hair boy, Katsu Murakami, was the Wannabe lady man who always got reject by every girl in the class and was one of Hiro's friends. The boy beside him was Makoto Kida, was considered his 'sidekick' but it seem the other way around as he seemed to have more luck with girls, but he didn't seem to care.

"Have you guys cleaned it up yet" Makoto said but Hiro shook his head.

"No way dude. That is going to take forever the clean."

"Well if you want Hiro I can help?" Hiro, Katsu and Makoto turned to see a tall boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes walk up to them.

"Ah...No Gray, me and my dad will handle it." Hiro said again.

Gray Mihara was Hiro's best friend since elementary and was probably the most laid back person and carefree person he knew. He rarely hung out with anybody except for Hiro, Katsu and Makoto.

"Yeah Gray, why would he want your help if he can have mine." Gray just sighed as Hiro and Makoto looked at him like he was an idiot. This stopped though as two girls, one with medium red hair and green eyes and a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes walked up to them.

"Hey guys, did you hear the news about the new transfer student?" The re headed girl asked.

Makoto looked up "Oh yeah I did here about that. But how did you and Kaiyo hear all that Ai?"

"U-Uh well, it been going around school that a new student was coming" The long brown haired Kaiyo answered "We also heard that they are supposed to be transfering to our class." Katsu's eyes lit up at this.

"Really?! I hope it is a hot girl that is coming in here." He stated as everyone rolled their eyes as their teacher came and waited for the students before he began to speak

"Alright class settle down. As I am sure you have all heard a new student is coming to are class." He then turned to the door "Come in and introduced yourself to everyone.

The door to the classroom open and a girl walked in with a big smile on her face as she entered. Hiro eyes widen in surprise as he easily recognized her. It was the girl from last night, the same girl that appeared at his house.

"Hi everyone it is nice to meet you guys. My name is Ayumi Fujimoto and I hope we can all be friends." She said with her smile not wavering.

"Wow she is hot." Katsu said, but Hiro ignored him as he still stared at the girl wide eyed. Hiro swore for a split second that Ayumi looked at him, but he wasn't sure.

The teacher continued speaking "Now Ms. Fujimoto, please take the seat next to me. Hayasihi over there." He stated as Ayumi walked over and sat at the seat next to Hiro. She turned to him. "It's nice to meet you."

"Cut the crap. What are you-" Hiro was stopped mid-sentence as Ayumi put the plan of her hand in front of his face with words written on them

'Play Along Idiot' it read. Hiro just glared at her but decided not to argue with her as the teacher began today's lesson.

Class was over and as everyone was leaving Hiro just sat at his seat staring at his friends as the introduced themselves to Ayumi. They were basically asking where she came from and when she moved here. As she answered Hiro knew they were lies but didn't want to say anything. Katsu decided to interrupt everybody.

"Hey guys enough with the stupid questions." He said before turning to Ayumi with a sparkle in his eyes "So Ayumi, do you have a boyfriend y-" Ai interrupted him by hitting him on to the ground.

"Now that was a stupid question." Ai stated as they all just stared down at Katsu as he rubbed his head in pain. As they did this Hiro got up and grabbed Ayumi's arm and started to head out of the classroom.

"I need to talk to Ayumi for a minute." He stated plainly as they walked o of the class room as Hiro's friends stared at him.

"Um...w-what was that about?" Kaiyo asked them. But they all shook their head, being as confused as her.

Hiro and Ayumi had reached the school courtyard and he let go of Ayumi's arm when he made sure there was nobody around.

"Whatever do you want with me Hiro?" She said nervously but Hiro could tell she was still acting.

"Cut the crap! There isn't anyone around so you can stop acting now. Plus shouldn't you be back in that Soul Society place or something?" He stated making Ayumi stared at him before sighing.

"I couldn't go back even if I wanted to." She said as she looked away as Hiro became confused "You can't go back?" He asked as she looked at him

"That right. Last night when you took my power, you somehow took most of it way. Because of that I can't go back and I am stuck wearing this gigai."

"Gigai? What are you-" Hiro paused as he remembered what Ayumi said that night

'But humans are supposed to be able to see me...this is a joke right?'

"You said humans couldn't see you, yet everyone in my class saw you clearly. Is this because of this gigai thing?" Ayumi nodded

"Yes it is. A Gigai is basically what the soul reapers use when we come into the world of the living. You could say it is a way for us to blend in here." She than pointed at Hiro.

"But until I recover my powers, You Hiro will be my replacement for the time being!" She shouted. Hiro just looked at her with an expression stating he didn't care as he turned to walk back into the school. "No way. Not going to happen."

"WHAT?!" Ayumi shouted at the red haired boy "But if you have to do it. Thanks to you I can't do it anymore."

Hiro was starting to get annoyed as he turned his head "That was a one-time thing to protect my family from that hollow or whatever you called it. Plus I refuse to just do your job while you just sit around all day, so leave me alone please." He stated as he went back into the school as Ayumi just stared at him

"...You're going to do it whether you like it or not Hiro." She said coldly before heading back into the school herself.

Hiro slowly walked into the house and went through the usually routine with his dad and let him hit a wall and roll on the floor in pain as he sat down and eat. He then went up the stairs and into his room.

"I seriously hope the girl leaves me alone now, he muttered. He then heard something and looked at the closet, where the sound came from.

"Not happening anytime soon!" He looked confused and surprised as he looked around for the source of the voice until the closet opened and out came an all too familiar person much to Hiro's annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" He shouted as Ayumi sighed.

"Keep your voice down will you idiot, or do you want your family to hear us." She started as Hiro continued to glare at her "Plus I told you before, you will be my replacement, whether you like it or not." She stated as she sat on Hiro's bed. "Oh and before you ask, I climbed through the window to get in here." Hiro pretended not to hear that despite having the urge to call the police on the girl.

"I told you already that was a one-time thing. Can't you go annoy someone else?" Ayumi was about to answer until she heard a beeping sound. She pulled out a cell phone and looked at the message. She read and got on her feet.

"Well duty calls. Let go Hiro." She said as the boy looked at her like she was crazy "How many times do I have to tell you. I'm doing your dirty work brat."

Ayumi pretended to ignore the last part of that comment as she pulled out a pink glove with a skull on it. Hiro quickly noticed.

"What are you about to-" Before he could finish, Ayumi slammed the palm of her hand into his forehead and the next thing Hiro knew he was in the same get up as last night with the sword behind his back. Hiro looked down and saw his body lying motionless on his bed.

"What the hell did you just do to my body?! What the heck did you do to me?!" He shouted as Ayumi ignored him "Just follow me" she stated plainly and went out the window. Hiro sighed seeing as he had no choice but to go now, plus the fact he had no clue how to even get back in his body. He jumped out his window and followed Ayumi

Hiro was following Ayumi around and after a few minutes of following her he decided to ask her "So do you want to tell me where the heck you're taking me." He asked as the girl continued looking at her phone and walking

"We are getting closer." Ayumi said

"Closer to what exactly?"

"Our new assignment from the Soul Society" She said first "A little boy's sprit lives near the playground here and is likely to come under attack by a hollow he-"

"Ahhhhhhh! HELP ME!"

Hiro and Ayumi both looked in the direction as a slide on the playground got destroyed. They both noticed the hollow that looked different from the one last night and the thing it was chasing was the boy sprit Ayumi must have mentioned. Without thinking Hiro quickly started to run towards the two but Ayumi stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing? The boy is just a stranger."

"Who cares about that?! Do you seriously think I'm just going to watch this happen and let him die?!" He shouted angrily as Ayumi kept her stern gaze on him.

"Are you stupid?" She said catching Hiro by surprise before continuing "All souls in this world are equal in the eyes of Soul Reapers. They get no special privileges or rights no matter who they are. Just because one might be nearby, doesn't mean they all need help. It just doesn't work like that."

Hiro turned around again to see the boy still running and didn't know what to do as the boy continued to run. Ayumi continued

"Just leave him. If you attempt to save that kid than you must accept the fact that you will have to save every sprit you come upon. Do this and you will have to be able to go to any lengths even...Sacrificing Yourself." This made Hiro put his head down as the hollow and he boy got closer. Suddenly the boy fell and looked on in fear as the hollow got closer.

Just as the hollow was about to attack the boy Hiro looked up quickly grabbed the sword on his back and swung it in a slashing motion as he cut he hollows left arm off.

"So...Have you finally decide to accept your responsibility Hiro?" Ayumi asked hiding her surprise from Hiro's sudden attack.

"...Like the hell I did." Hiro muttered loud enough for Ayumi to hear. This time she showed a little surprise. "I saved this boy cause I just felt like it, that's all. Plus...What about you?"

"What about me?" Ayumi asked confused at what the boy was getting at.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't save me last night." Ayumi eyes widened as she remembered taking the Attack for Hiro from the hollow "Going by your dumb logic I was basically another sprit. So were you honestly thinking about your duty when you did that?" He stated as he turned to her. "Of course you didn't, that is the last thing you should think about when trying to save someone genius." As he said this, the hollow had gotten up and started to rush towards Hiro.

"I decide the path I follow, not you, my friends or my family. Just me!" As the hollow was about to lunge at him Hiro turned around and stabbed it in the center of its head. Hiro pulled his blade out as the monster stood there motionless until falling on the ground and vanished. Hiro than turned and walked to the boy who was still crying on the ground.

"Hey kid..." Hiro said scaring the boy as he looked up "Just go ahead and pass on already, so you don't have to deal with that again!" He then put thee butt on his blade on the kids head as a symbol appeared on him. The boy suddenly began to glow blue as he disappeared slowly.

Ayumi walked up beside Hiro "That konso was beautiful. Nice job." Hiro put his blade back in its sheath and walked pass her "Whatever. I'm going back home and into bed." He said as he left the playground and Ayumi standing there in the dark.

Somewhere else in Karakura, Kaiyo was in her apartment doing her homework, and was oblivious to the fact that a sprit that looked like he was in his mid-forties to early fifties with short brown hair and a small goatee was standing in the air watching her. Kaiyo suddenly looked up like she noticed something and closed the blinds to her window. The man sighed.

The man suddenly perked up and looked behind him to noticed two hollows behind him. "What are you-" He couldn't finish as the hollows grabbed him by his arm "Hey! Let go of me!" As he struggled pointlessly as the hollows and him disappeared. The next thing he knew he was somewhere completely unknown to him with the two hollows in front of him.

"Where the hell I'm at? What is going on and what I'm do-" He started before he suddenly froze as a hollow appeared behind him. He was in the shadows though but it was obvious just by looking that he was larger than the two in front of the man.

"Well look what we have here, A lost little soul here. I say we should devour him." It said coldly and without thinking the man started to run causing the large hollow to laugh "Do you really think you will get away that easily. Get him." He ordered the two hollows as the disappeared into the shadows.

As the man continued to run the two hollows had caught up with him along with a few more hollows as they all began to pile up on him. The man tried his best to get free, but it was no use as the hollows were stronger than the sprit. The man soon appeared to have no more strength to fight as his arm completely disappeared from sight as the hollows continued to attack him.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4- New Trouble

Hiro yawned as he grudgingly walked with Ayumi. Since yesterday she had done nothing but follow him around and it was really getting on his nerves. To make matters worse she had been following him around all morning even waiting outside for him today and had not been seen by anybody in Hiro's family.

As they kept walking, he finally decided to ask her again "So how long do you plan on following me again?"

"Until you finally decided to accept your responsibility." She stated plainly as they continued to walk around.

"Whatever. I told you last night that I'm not accepting any dude." He muttered.

They stopped when they heard a car stop in front of them. It than quickly sped off in a hurry

"What was that about?" Hiro muttered as he began walking but stopped again as he saw the reason the car stopped. There was Kaiyo just lying in the middle of the street with bags by her side.

"Hey?! Kaiyo you alright?!" Hiro asked as he ran up to her with Ayumi following behind.

"H-Huh?!" She was startled and looked up to see it was Hiro "O-oh Hiro. Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Didn't you just get hit by that car?" He asked causing her to ponder this in her head

"U-uh...Probably." She stated plainly

"Probably...? What is that supposed to mean? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yep!" She exclaimed getting up "It was just a tiny little bump to the head. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Alright. But where was the car that hit go?

She than looked and saw Ayumi "Oh Ayumi, it is good to see you again."

Ayumi looked confused and then said "Yeah that's right. And who the hell are you?" Hiro pulled her to the side.

"You idiot! She in our class! Her name is Kaiyo!" He whispered loud enough for only heard to hear.

"Ohhh..." Ayumi than turned around with a smile on her face "It is nice to meet you again Kaiyo." She said cheerfully

"U-Uh yeah. You too." Kaiyo said with a smile

"I see that you went shopping to." Ayumi said as Kaiyo suddenly realized something

"Oh that's right my dinner!" She then turned around and picked up her bags and smiled.

"Looks like my food made it to. Even my bananas, bean sprout and fish made it to." She said gleefully.

'I don't even want to know what you could make with all that. It just sounds dangerous' Hiro said in his head.

Ayumi than looked and noticed a big bruise on Kaiyo's arm "Hey Kaiyo, how did you get that bruise on your arm."

"U-Uh..." Kaiyo looked like she was trying to remember "It must have been when the car ran into me."

"Geez, does it hurt?" Hiro asked as Ayumi walk over and closely examined her arm.

"N-no not really." She said as Ayumi continued to look at her arm

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked and she nodded. She than looked at Ayumi who's eyes hadn't gone off the bruise still.

"U-Uh is something wrong Ayumi?" Ayumi looked away from the bruise and at Kaiyo "Oh Uh...Nothing..." She then moved away a little from Kaiyo "...Well you take care now." She said with her cheerful expression again.

"If you want I can walk you home." This caught Kaiyo by surprise and she shook her head "N-no thank you. W-well see you later guys." She said as she walked away.

"She seriously needs to be more careful" Hiro stated as Ayumi continued to look at Kaiyo's arm as she walked away

It was evening and Hiro and Ayumi were walking along the riverbank. Out of the blue Ayumi decided to ask "So about that girl?

"Hiro looked at her "Who? Kaiyo?" Ayumi nodded

"Are the two of you close?"

"Nah we don't really talk much or anything. She's friends with someone I knew since Elementary so I see her around but me and her aren't really close. But..."

"But what?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"About two or three years ago her dad was involved in shooting not that far from our house."

"He was involved in what?"

"Well I say involved but he accidently got caught up in one driving home I think. He was the only family she had other than her older sister. I think Ai said she moved away or something after that leaving her sister here." He said as he remembered seeing a young Kaiyo and her older sister crying

 _"Dad please don't leave us! Please don't leave all alone!"_

"But the thing is though, I didn't find out that was her until recently really."

"So how close were you to the Spirt realm at the time?" She said catching Hiro off guard.

"Not as close as I am now. I never was able to talk or see spirit's until very recently

'...Just as I thought.' She said in her head

"What up with all the questions all of a sudden?" Hiro asked confused by Ayumi's sudden interest in Kaiyo.

"It's nothing really." She said as she started to walk off. "Well I'll see you later than."

"Hey wait? Where are you going?" Ayumi turned her head "Home"

"Where's that exactly?"

"Do you really want to know?" Hiro scratched his head at this before sighing "Not really."

"Well you shouldn't have asked me than" she stated as she walked away leaving Hiro a little angry. "Tch. Yeah right."

The doorbell to her apartment ringed "Coming!" She went to the door and opened it to see Ai holding a plate in her right hand.

"O-oh Ai hey. What are you doing here?"

"My mom wanted me to being you some left over some leftover beef curry we had." Kaiyo grew happy at this. "Yay Beef curry. Thank you Ai!" She said as she went in and sat down with Ai following as she took a bite "Wow this is good.

"No problem. Plus if I didn't bring you anything to eat you would just make about anything to eat.

"Do you really think so? I could cook you something now to think you for this?" Ai quickly shook her head "No way. I already ate." She said

"O-oh alright than." Kaiyo said not really upset by this as she continued eating.

Hiro was in his room laying on his bed and looking at the ceiling since he felt he had nothing better to do He was still doing this when his sister came in.

"Hey Hiro have you seen my pajamas? I looked everywhere and I can't find them at all?" Mayami asked him

"No, I haven't seen them." Hiro said as he continued to look up at the ceiling "You probably misplaced them or something."

"They were just in my room this morning so I know they were there. Plus one of my dresses went missing too." Mayami said to her brother, despite knowing he wasn't really paying attention to this

"I don't know and I really don't care." He said although Mayami looked like she expected these answers.

"Well whatever, I might as well just go and look around my room again." She than left and closed the door to his room leaving Hiro in peace

"Is she gone now?"

Hiro stopped looking at the ceiling and looked around his room. His eyes than focused on the closet as Ayumi came out wear his sister's Gray and Blue pajamas.

"What the heck are you doing here again?!" He exclaimed as Ayumi looked at him

"What do you mean? I told you before that I was heading back home didn't I?"

"You didn't say your home was here!"

"Well you said you didn't want to know remember?"

Hiro cursed at himself in his head before continuing "That still doesn't explain why your wear my Sisters' Pajamas!"

"Well I'm sorry but nothing else really fit me. Your sister is the only girl in here and her pajamas fit me just fine. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

Hiro basically just wanted to tell his family about this but he knew it would do no good knowing how sick his dad's mind was and knowing he would practically think Ayumi and him were doing something. He sighed in defeat finally "Fine! You can stay here!" Hiro said know Ayumi would not leave without causing some kind of ruckus and the fact that she was going to follow him around like an annoying pest

"Exactly where are you going to sleep though? There is no way I'm giving you my bed and my family will notice you if you sleep on the couch in the living room?" Ayumi suddenly put on a smile.

"Will I already figured that so..." She said as she moved from where she was from the closet to the side of it revealing sheets, a blank and a pillow "I already made a bed for myself to sleep in your closet!"

Hiro looked completely dumbfounded at this 'She really wasn't kidding about staying here..."

"W-whatever!" Hiro said bluntly still trying to get over the fact that Ayumi made a bed in his closet "I'm going to take a shower." He then left his room as Ayumi decided to go into her bed and go to sleep.

It was quiet that night as Hiro was sound asleep in his bed glad to finally at least get some peace and quiet. Ayumi was still wide awake though thinking to herself. Suddenly she heard a constant beep. She knew what it was and grabbed her phone to look "Are these orders?" She started to see what was sent to her.

Hiro heard the beep to and groaned as he got up "What's that annoying beeping sound?" He asked himself as he was obviously annoyed at being woken up. The door to his closet opened.

"Hiro get up now!" Ayumi shouted as Hiro sat up on his bed "Huh? Ayumi what's up with you?"

"We just got new orders? We aren't alone." She said as she put on her pink glove

"Huh? What do you me-" Hiro asked but was interrupted

"Get down now!" Ayumi ran up and hit Hiro in his chest with the palm of her hand and turning him into a soul reaper as his body got flung to the ground and just in time to as a hand suddenly grabbed Hiro's bed catching the two by surprise as a hollow came out of some strange black portal. It was black and green and was in the form on some kind of snake with the addition of arms and claws and some type of stinger on his tail. It also had short brown hair on its head at the top of its hollow mask.

It let out a loud cry as it crushed Hiro's bed to pieces. Ayumi turned to Hiro

"What are you waiting for?! Do something!" She yelled as Hiro reached for his sword. The hollow tried to bite at them but they dodged.

"Aim for the head!" She ordered

"Alright" Hiro jumped in the air with his blade over his head. His sword scrapped the ceiling a little as Hiro swung down his sword but only grazed the hollow. The hollow swung its tail in retaliation and hit Hiro with the non-stinger part of it. Hiro fell the ground.

"Hiro!" Ayumi cried out in concern

The hollow than tried to strike Hiro with it right claw but Hiro swung his sword and cut it causing the hollow to cry and pain as Hiro jumped back and tried to catch his breath

"Idiot, stop swing your sword around!"

"Just shut up! It doesn't matter as long as I kill this thing!" Hiro than jumped back in the air as the hollow tried to strike him with its other claw.

"Your Mine!" Hiro yelled as he swung his sword again, this time hitting the hollows' mask

"To shallow!" Ayumi called as the hollow grabbed Hiro's sword and began to pull it out. Hiro held his ground as he tried to push his blade deeper into the mask. Hiro put all his strength into it as he finally manage to dig his blade into the hollow and the hollow let go as its mask began to crack Hiro was surprise by what he was seeing.

The upper left side of the mask cracked to reveal a human. Hiro was surprised by this and caught off guard by this.

"Aggggggggggggh!" The hollow wailed.

"W-what the heck...?!" Hiro was shocked by what he saw as the hollow quickly disappeared still crying in pain. Ayumi started to run towards the window.

"Let try to catch up to the hollow Hiro? I shouldn't be far." Ayumi said but stopped as she saw Hiro staying in the same spot and his sword over his shoulder

"That Face..." He said after staying quiet for a few seconds "There is no way I could mistake it...It was Kaiyo's dad."

Kaiyo was surprised by this "What? Are you sure?" Hiro nodded

"I'm sure that was him." Hiro said

Kaiyo's appeared back in the place he was dragged into in the first place, his upper left side of his mask still broken as he roared in pain. As he continued though a strange energy brought that side of the mask and soon his face was covered again. He roared again and then left the world.

Ayumi stayed quiet after what Hiro told her. But she soon put on a calm expression as she looked at him "There something you need to know" Hiro finally looked up "The best and only way as you know to kill a hollow is to stab it through its mask. There are a bunch of ways to do this some even involving less injuries to yourself but always make sure that you stab or cut it deep enough. If it is too shallow you will only reveal the identity of the hollow."

"Identity of the hollow?" Hiro repeated confused at what she was getting at

"Yes. Because hollows are really..." She knew she was going to surprise him with this but she knew he had to find out now if not later "...Human spirts"


	5. Chapter 5- Loved One

"Human Spirits?! You never told me that." Hiro was doing his best to process what Ayumi just said but still couldn't believe it. Ayumi decided to explain more

"As you know, a soul reaper's job is to send spirits to the soul society. Spirits that we don't end up saving if left in this world long enough turn into hollows if we can't rescue them in time."

"So basically the thing I saw was just a monster? Something from the underworld I needed to kill."

"That all he is now. A monster that needs to be killed now before he causes trouble."

"But they were all humans once so..." Hiro paused not even wanting to think about it

"It can't be helped at all Hiro. Some spirits just reject Konso and wander around in this world, with the end result being becoming a hollow or getting eating by hollows with the same result."

"But why would her brother Attack us." Hiro asked as Ayumi shook her head.

"Not us, just you Hiro. Judging from the last hollow that you kill I'm guessing there is a more powerful hollow controlling the others that wants your spirit energy. It probably has more hollows under its control and now knows where you are now and will send more hollow under its control. That is probably why Kaiyo's dad attacked you."

Hiro had heard enough as he grabbed Ayumi by her collar "And what?! You just expect me to kill him?! There is no way I am doing that!"

"You have no choice!" Ayumi said as she smacked Hiro's hand away "If you don't stop him he will continue to go where he pleases." Hiro growled a little, knowing she was right.

Ayumi wiped the creases out of Mayami's pajamas before continuing "He will just keep coming after you again and again until it finally gets you..." Her eyes widen as she looked up at Hiro "Hold on. I don't think you are the only one he may be after?"

"Who else would he be after?" He asked

"Kaiyo...His daughter."

"What?! Hiro and Ayumi were together?!" Ai exclaimed surprised.

"W-well I think he was just walking her home is all." Kaiyo said knowing what her best friend was thinking

"But seriously though, Hiro barely talks to girls at school and now that new girl appears and he walks her home."

"I'm sure it was no big deal. He was probably just showing her around." Kaiyo said. They both than heard something fall. They both looked and noticed it was picture frame with the picture that appeared to be ripped. Kaiyo quickly got up

"Oh No." She said as she walked over to it and picked it up "This was the only picture I had left of my dad of me. How did it get ripped though?" she said sadly as unknown to her and Ai, the hollow that was once her dad had appeared and was looming above them, with both girls unaware.

Meanwhile while this was happening, Hiro was running across the rooftops with Ayumi on his back as he tried to hurry to Kaiyo's apartment.

"So hollows will just seriously attack their own families!" Hiro asked as he jumped onto the next rooftop and continued running.

"Brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles and even children

"Why the heck would they do that?"

"Hollows are fallen souls, ones that were not able to be guided to the soul reaper. Souls that could not defend themselves and were not protected from the hollows. Abandon in this world and loses their hearts, and become hollows themselves." She stated as Hiro jumped onto another building

"Since the hollow failed to devour your soul it is more than likely that he will go after his daughter, one of the few people he loved in this world when he was still alive."

"Plus do you remember that bruise she had?"

"You mean the one on her arm from that accident." Ayumi shook her head

"That wasn't from the car that hit her. I've seen marks like that before and it was definitely from a hollow, not an accident."

"So you think her brother tried killing her before and trying to do it a second time."

"That's most likely the case." Ayumi said as Hiro jumped down from the building and into the streets

Kaiyo and Ai had started to hear something looked around. They were so focused on finding what is what, that Kaiyo didn't notice blood had dripped onto the picture she was holding until she looked down.

"H-Huh? How did this blood-" She couldn't finish though as something stabbed from behind out of nowhere, giving her no time to react. Kaiyo fell to the ground. Ai noticed

"Hey Kaiyo are you okay?" She asked as she was about to check on her friend but was stopped as she was pushed into the wall by an unknown force.

Ai got off the wall and looked and noticed that she had blood on her arm "How did this blood get on my arm" She asked herself until she was forced onto the ground by the same unknown source. She looked up in fear as a huge hand print suddenly appeared beside her. She started to get scared and freaked out a little "Something's here...But I can't see it." She mumbled to herself. She suddenly found it hard to breathe as a creature both her and Kaiyo have never seen appeared. With his hand almost crushing her.

While this was happening Kaiyo was standing in the corner scared out of her mind "W-What is that thing and why is it attacking us?" She than looked down and noticed the long chain in her chest "And what is this thing?" She asked as she started to pull on it "I can't breathe..." She said as she than looked towards and noticed a body lying on the ground "Is...That my body." She asked as she heard Ai scream in pain again

"Oh no. I have to help Ai" she got up and charged towards the hollow "Let her go!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she knocked the creature's arm or Ai and fell to the ground as Ai started to breathe again. Kaiyo walked up to check on her

"Ai are you-"

"No get away from me!" She said in fear as she started to back up, unaware that it was Kaiyo

"Ai what are you talking about, it's me, Kaiyo. What wrong with you?" She said as she reached her hand out to her but Ai slapped it away.

"It's no use. She can't see you." Kaiyo froze and slowly turned around and did her best not to scream as the creature was face to face with her "She can't hear or see us Kaiyo." As he said this, Ai fell to the ground

"Ai!" Kaiyo exclaimed before turning back to the creature "How come she can't see us and how do you even know who I am?"

"...You don't remember me?" The hollow asked "That makes me real sad Kaiyo. You haven't seriously forgotten my voice have you? It's me Kaiyo." He said as he reached for her with his hand but Kaiyo backed away

"What are you evening talking about?" She asked as it looked down

"You have made me very sad Kaiyo." It said as it raised its claw "Very, Very Sad!" Kaiyo closed her eyes as the creature was about to strike her with his claws.

"..." It had been a few seconds and Kaiyo was confused, wondering if the attack actually hit her. She opened her eyes to see what happen and noticed that Hiro was in front of her blocking the attacking with some huge Excalibur sword had stopped the claw. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or not.

"Hey bastard! Leave her out this. I'm the one you want to fight." He pressed his sword against the hollows' claw making him cry in pain as he moved towards the wall and disappeared again through the strange black portal. Hiro lowered his sword as the hollow disappeared. He looked over to wear an unconscious Ai was

'Aw man Ai, how the heck did you get into all this.' He said in his head as Kaiyo finally decided to speak

"U-Uh Hiro" She getting his attention "Thank you for saving us from that creature."

"Huh?!" Hiro looked at her in complete shock "Kaiyo...You can see me?"

"Of course I can why wouldn't I be able too." She asked as Hiro looked and his eyes widened as he look and saw the long chain. He turned around and noticed Kaiyo's body lying on the ground. He then remembered what Ayumi told him the previous night when he hid from a couple walking towards them. 'I told you before, humans can't see soul reapers. Only other spiritual beings can.'

"So you finally realized huh?" A voice said as Hiro and Kaiyo turned to the wall as the same black portal started to appear again "Yes that is right. The only reason she can see you now soul reaper is because..." The hollow appeared from the portal "She is dead." The hollow said. Hiro charged at him but the hollow dodged and grabbed Kaiyo by her chain. Hiro tried slashing at his tail but his blade bounced off the side of it, making Hiro realize it was hard as the hollow whipped his tail and struck Hiro, sending him out the wall.

Ayumi was out on the streets with her arms crossed watching this and watched as Hiro managed to stabilize himself in the air. The hollow appeared in the hole in the wall that it had caused and Ayumi was shocked to see him holding Kaiyo in his hand.

"Just stay back" The hollow said as it swung it tail down striking Hiro in the shoulder. Hiro had no time to react to this and started to fall to the ground. He put his arm in front of him to protect himself but still landed hard

"Hiro!" Ayumi called as she ran to check on him as Hiro was on the ground trying to get up.

Kaiyo struggled to get out of the creature's grip as she wanted to see if Hiro was alright

"Let me go!" She cried as she continued to struggle "I have to go see if Hiro's alright, let me go!"

"Kaiyo...Do you still not remember me?" The creature asked again making Kaiyo stop and looked and him closely and at his eyes

"Wait...Dad? Is...Is that really you?" She asked now know how to feel about this. Meanwhile Ayumi was continuing to check on Hiro.

"Hiro come on, get up!" Ayumi said as Hiro started to groan.

"Ow...I'm trying to." Hiro said as his got up with a cut in his forehead. He clinched he head in pain.

"It looks like this won't be that easy" She said before turning to Hiro "So where are you hurt exactly?"

"None of your business. Besides it doesn't hurt that bad." Hiro said, knowing he was telling a lie. Ayumi was aware of this to but decided to drop it knowing it would turn into an argument.

"Fine. Now listen carefully." She got Hiro's attention "Although that was once her father, he is now a hollow, nothing more than a monster that you have to kill now. It has no heart now and you have to put your feelings aside and destroy it."

The hollow had put Kaiyo down and she looked at him, still not knowing whether to be relieved or scared or both. "Are you really my dad?" She asked.

"Yes Kaiyo, I am."

"No, there is no way you're him. My dad would never do the things you're doing now

"I felt like I was abandoned by you." He said, his tone filled with sadness

"Huh...?"

"You were starting to forget about Kaiyo, a little more as each day passed by. You used to always pray for me every day and I watched you do it too. Your prayers and your thoughts are what gave me peace. It was the one thing that didn't make me lonely. But then..." He paused for a few seconds before continuing "After a year had past, you started to hang out with little Ai more in middle school and began to pray for me less and less every single day."

"..." Kaiyo stayed silent

"Then when you entered high school finally you just..." He paused again and looked down a little "You just stopped...completely. It made me so miserable and I felt so lonely." He looked at a picture she had of him on her desk and looked and saw his hollow self

"But dad you don-" She stopped as her dad grabbed her by her shoulders. "Kaiyo listen. If you even have any love for me left, you will NEVER betray me again. Just do whatever I tell you." He turned to the hole. "I'll deal with you later. But first I must kill this soul reaper, it shouldn't take long, because I will devour that soul reapers soul and end this." He started to go out the hole

Kaiyo had finally decided to break her silence "N-no! Just leave Hiro alone, he has nothing to do with this! You shouldn't hurt him just because you're mad at-" her dad stopped and turned around facing her

"Shut Up Kaiyo! You have no right to tell me what is right or wrong. Especially when it is your fault that I am like this now!" He grabbed Kaiyo with both his claws and started to choke her "I should kill you first instead of him for you abandoning me and choosing Ai and this Hiro boy OVER ME! I kill you for all of this."

"Hey Bastard!"

Hiro had managed to recover and had jumped in the air. Before Kaiyo's dad could react, Hiro stabbed him in his tail which was not hard like the sides

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Kaiyo's dad cried in pain as Hiro kept stabbing the tail until he let go of Kaiyo who started to breathe as soon as she was let go."

Her dad started to get up though as Hiro jumped of as it swung its tail in the air. Her dad saw this as an opportunity as he started to reach for Kaiyo with his claws. Hiro jumped in though and cut off it left claw

"Let me ask you something?" Hiro said as he lowered his blade and turned to check on Kaiyo "Do you know the purposes of a father?"

"..."

"The purpose of a father should be to protect, guard and raise their kids' right." He started as Ayumi came into Kaiyo's room as Hiro continued "And here you are now, threating to kill your own daughter. I could care less even if your dead or not, no dead man has the right to say that" Hiro said as he raised his sword to the hollow

"Shut up! You don't even know what you are talking about? She is my daughter. After her mom left me, she took everything in the process and threw me and even her own daughters out. I struggled and did my best for the two and could never hold a job but did my best to provide for them."

He turned to Kaiyo "Kaiyo...Come with me. Back to when me you and your sister were together. Come with me to relive those moments and I'll spare this two." Kaiyo got up and start to walk towards her brother, trusting he would do this. Ayumi jumped in as she started to though

"Wait! You can't trust him, he is just trying to lure you in. He doesn't have the feelings of a father anymore."

"R-really? Are you sure?" She asked turning to Ayumi and revealing a bracelet three wing shaped charms on it on her wrist. Kaiyo's dad looked at it with wide eyes

"That Bracelet..." He looked at it with interest when memories started to come into his head. Memories of him helping Kaiyo and her sister put their uniforms on, him taking a picture with before she went into middle school, and to him handing her a present for her birthday and the final memory that appeared echoed in his head as Kaiyo hugged him and said the words "... I Love You Daddy" which echoed in his head.

"Daddy..." His eyes switched from being red to being back to regular human eyes as he looked conflicted. He suddenly let at a roar and started to bang his head on the wall repeatedly. Hiro, Ayumi and Kaiyo looked on confused by this.

"What is this?" Ayumi asked confused, as she had never seen a hollow do this. Kaiyo's dad stopped banging his head on the wall

"Kaiyo...IS MINE!" He roared as he opened his mouth and charged towards Hiro attempting to bite him but Hiro raised his sword just in time to block and hold its mouth open

"Kaiyo doesn't belong to anybody, especially not you" Hiro roared as he pushed him off with his blade and out the hole. Hiro roared as he ran towards the hole

"Hiro!" Ayumi called but Hiro didn't hear her as he jumped out the hole towards Kaiyo's dad who was falling. Hiro brought his sword over his head ready to strike.

But he was hesitating, and Ayumi noticed "What are you waiting for Hiro? Just do it!"

Hiro was about to swing his sword down when Kaiyo's dad turned his head and pointed his tail at Hiro as it started to release some green liquid from it. It landed on Hiro wrist

"Crap!" Hiro cried as it started to burn his wrist making him drop his sword. Kaiyo's dad than swung his tail down on Hiro, making him start to fall but Hiro managed to catch himself in time.

As he was getting up and turning to face Kaiyo's dad though Kaiyo's dad swooped down from the sky and charged out Hiro, with his mouth wide open ready to eat Hiro. Hiro froze as he did not know what to do since he did not have his Zanpaktou which he doubted he could reach in time anyway.

Kaiyo's dad manage to bite someone, but it wasn't Hiro. He and Hiro both went wide eyed as Kaiyo stood infront of Hiro with her arms stretched to the side, and the hollow that was once her father biting down on her left arm.

"Kaiyo...why?" Her dad asked as she dropped her arms and fell to her knees. She looked up with tears in her eyes, trying not to cry from the pain.

"B-Because...I just had to protect Hiro. It's my fault anyway. The only reason you are like this now dad...Is because of me anyway." She said before looking down "I...It is because I asked you to never leave my side." She said as tears started to fill her eyes "That is why you couldn't pass over in peace...And it is all because of me..."

"Kaiyo..." He said softly as his eyes started to turn back into his human ones as Kaiyo continued "Ever since you died...I always had a feeling that you were always watching over me only because I asked you to dad. Especially earlier today when that car was about to hit me...That was you that protected me wasn't it. I have the mark on my arm because of this. Because you pulled me to the ground so I could avoid it right?"

"So that's where she got the mark." Hiro looked to see Ayumi come down from Kaiyo's apartment and she stood beside him

"One day, I finally realized that if I always kept depending on you, you couldn't rest in peace." She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying "T-That is why I thought...If I could show you I can watch over myself, you would finally be able to rest in peace...If I could just show you my life was good. I didn't think it would make you sad or feel lonely...I didn't mean for that at all...Daddy." Kaiyo closed her eyes and fell to the ground

"Kaiyo..." Her dad looked down at his daughter's body. And for a split second Hiro noticed. He swore to himself, that for a split second, the hollows mask disappeared revealing her dad's face, but quickly appeared again and disappeared like it was a flickering light.

Kaiyo's dad than suddenly roared as he clutched his head with his remaining, claw. Hiro backed u, a little, confused on what was going on as he turned to Ayumi

"What the hell is happening, Ayumi?" He asked as Ayumi was focused on the weird event, but still answered

"The human side of him is fighting for control against the hollow half." Ayumi answered as the man continued to clutch his head in pain as the hollow mask appeared and reappeared "I'm guessing he didn't become a hollow by choice?"

"What does that mean?"

"He was forced to become a hollow and was taken over by a strong hollow. Whenever a strong hollow devours a soul, it can manipulate it. And that strong hollow is probably the one that is after your spiritual energy. It must have taken this soul over to come and attack you." Hiro tried to process this as he turned to see Kaiyo's dad continuing to apparently fight for control

"It must have hoped that since you knew this soul when he alive, you would hesitate to attack him, which is exactly what you did. But now her father's soul is doing his best to fight the hollow side. All for his daughter's sake."

"K...K...Kaiyooooooooo!" He cried as he suddenly calmed down. The mask started to crack and finally broke as it revealed her dad's face. Kaiyo looked up and smiled a little

"Da...ddy" He eyes than closed and her head fell to the ground.

"Kaiyo!" He cried as Ayumi started to walk over

"Don't worry." She said as she kneeled down next to the unconscious girl "Fortunately the chain of fate is still connected to her chest. She won't die, at least as long as it is still attached to her. But I need to heal her. My kido should be at least good enough to help her, but I'm not 100 percent sure." She turned to Kaiyo over and touched her injured arm and a light blue appeared around her hand as she began to treat it. Kaiyo's bracelet shined a little and her dad looked down. Hiro noticed this.

"That bracelet...You gave it to her right?"

"..." He said nothing as he looked at his daughter, sadness in his eyes

"If you want to know, she always wears it. She told me once that it was because it was the last gift she got from you."

"..." Kaiyo's dad continued to say nothing as he continued to look at his daughter. After a few seconds he started too turned around and slithered towards Hiro's sword which was lying on the ground. He picked it up and raised it towards his head. Hiro was confused

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked him as Kaiyo's dad looked at him than back at the blade

"I don't have much time before the hollow takes me over again and will turn me back into a monster. While I still have control and can think clearly" He put the tip of Hiro's sword to his neck "I'll end this"

"Wait a minute! You don't have to-"

"Hiro." Hiro turned to Ayumi who was still healing Kaiyo's arm "He's making the right choice. Besides, once you become a hollow you can never return to the way you were anyway. Him passing on is for the best."

"Bu-"

"You don't have to worry Hiro" Ayumi said cutting him off "You learn overtime anyway that exorcising a hollow is not the same as killing them. You're cleansing it soul and allowing it to pass on into the soul society." She turned too looked at red headed boy "That is why the Soul Reapers exist to begin with. To help every soul find its way and to help them pass over."

Hiro turned back to Kaiyo's dad who nodded and closed his eyes and was about to stab himself.

"W-wait..." Kaiyo's dad looked down to see Kaiyo turn her head and look at him

"About his bracelet...I never did thank you for it. All I did was get into an argument with you because you got big sis something more expensive as a present All I did was say I hate you for it. Than you left and didn't say anything at all...and the last time I saw you is...i-is when you died..." She paused as she looked down "But now I'm going to say what I should have said that day." She started to get up slowly and Ayumi watched her carefully to make sure she was careful.

"I love you daddy...Thank you for this present." She said as tears started to flow through her eyes. Her dad looked like he was about to cry but his expression turned into a soft smile as he nodded "Thank You Kaiyo."

He then closed his eyes as he stabbed his self in his neck and he started too disappeared. As soon as he disappeared Hiro sword started to fall and landed on the ground.

Hiro slowly walked over and picked up his sword as Kaiyo started to cry into Ayumi's shoulders. Ayumi just let her seeing what had just happened as they stood there in the night

"You're kidding...right?" A girl with long black hair, blue eyes and glasses asked Kaiyo, who had just apparently had just told a wild story as she, Kaiyo, Ai, a girl with medium brown hair and blue eyes and a girl with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes were eating lunch

"I-I'm serious...Last night two ninjas appeared in my room and were fighting like crazy and destroyed my apartment. Ai was there to." She turned to Ai who looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't remember that at all. You might have just imagined it." Ai said as she stuck some rice into her mouth

"Yeah Kaiyo. You must have just had a bad dream or something like that" the blonde hair girl said as they all continued to talk, with Kaiyo stilling trying to convinces the girls about what she saw last night.

Hiro and Ayumi watching from the other side of the roof and near the entrance. Hiro turned to Ayumi "So that is what you did to her?"

"Yep" Ayumi nodded

*Flashback*

"H-Hiro what is up with the weird monsters, that crazy get up and the huge swo-" Ayumi pulled what appeared to be a pink lighter and out it in front of Kaiyo's face as the girl continued to ask questions. Before she could react Ayumi pressed the button on the lighter and a spring with a small rabbit head popped out of it and a puff of smoke came out of it and Kaiyo was knocked out

"What the heck?" Hiro cried as he looked at the knocked out girl "What did you do to her?"

"Memory replacement" Ayumi said, obviously not finding what she just did wrong "I'm wiping the memory of tonight's events and replacing them with new ones" She than got up and walked over to an unconscious Ai, who she had dragged down the stairs with her, but Hiro didn't notice until a few minutes ago after Kaiyo's dad vanished.

"Memory...replacement?" Hiro asked confused as Ayumi dragged Ai beside Kaiyo and set her down

"Yeah. But unfortunately I don't even know what her memory will be replaced with. So we will just have to see tommorow what she thinks took place here tonight."

*Flashback ends*

Hiro walked over to the edge of the roof with his back to Ayumi "You did the same thing to my family to didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." She answered and then looked at Hiro who had his eyes closed. She titled her head "What wrong?"

"...I'm still not ready to commit to this whole thing." He finally answered as he turned around and looked at Ayumi "I'm usually not the kind of person to risk my live saving complete strangers or anything. But I never like to see other people get hurt so...I'll help you." He stuck out his hand "At least I will for now with this work of yours...being a soul reaper"

Ayumi looked at him before giving a small smile and shaking his hand

"Okay than, I will be counting on Hiro"


	6. Chapter 6- The Giant and His Dog

Gray was walking off the baseball field walking back home from practice. He was about to head back home when two people from the baseball team stopped.

"Hey Gray you got a second" A black hair boy asked. Gray turned around

"What's up?" He asked as the two boys looked at eachother before the brown hair boy spoke "We got something we want to show you. Follow us."

Gray questioned this for a second, but decided to follow them, not finding anything wrong at the moment as he started to follow the boys to where ever hey wanted to take him

* * *

A few minutes, the three were near a construction site. Gray continued to follow the two boys until they entered the building under construction. They stopped near a stack of bricks that had not been used yet

"Here it is" The brown hair boy said pointing behind the stack. Gray walked behind the stack and squated down as he looked to see a small brown puppy with floppy ears. This must have what the two wanted to show him

The boys squated down next to him as the black hair boy talked first "We found the poor little guy before we got to practice today. We thought about telling coach but I doubt he would believe what we said because this dog is special."

Gray looked at him funny "What so special about about a-"

"Hello there."

Gray looked around swearing he had heard a voice, looking left and right, outside of the construction site.

"Is something wrong?"

Gray looked down at the puppy and pointed a finger at it "Was that you who just talked?" The dog nodded "My name is Aoi Fukoi. It is nice to meet you."

Gray got up, honestly suprised as he looked at the two boys "Okay I believe you about this dog being special. But exactly what do you guys plan to do with him?"

The black hair boy scratch his head "Well we both thought about taking it to one of our houses, but my dad allergic so I can't do it."

"And my apartment doesn't allow pets." The brown hair boy said "So that why we decided to ask you"

"Huh me. I don't know..."

"Oh come on Gray." The black hair boy said putting his arm around the tall boy "Can you really just turn down taking this cute little guy home with you. Besides your parents won't care since they are always traveling."

"...Fine." Gray muttered as the two boys stsrted celebrating nesr the dog's cage

"See I told you he couldn't turn it down. Was I right or what." The black hair boy said.

"Yeah you were totally right" The brown hair boy said. While the two were still celebrating Gray looked at the puupy, who was looking back at him.

Gray continued to look at him until he heard a creaking sound. Gray looked up and his eyes widened as he saw a steel pipe being held by a rope, which Gray notice was slacking. He looked at the two boys who were still celebrating.

"Guys move out of the way!" The two looked at him

"Huh why dude? Is something-"

"Move!" Gray quickly ran towards the two and pushed them put of the way as the rope holding the pipes snapped. Gray looked up and looked at the dog, realizing he had not time to move it away. Without a second thought he put himself over the cage as the pipe fell on him and a cloud of dust soon followed.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Hiro and Ayumi were with Katsu and Makoto on the rooftop. Katsu was the one mostly talking, as he was talking about an action movie him and Makoto saw over the weekend with Makoto barely talking as much. Hiro was mostly listening as he sat by Ayumi, who kept poking her pretty much everywhere in a juice box Hiro had paid for.

Hiro noticed this and spoke as Katsu continued to talk "What the heck are you doing?" Ayumi looked at him and held up the juice box and straw out

"I'm trying to figure out how to open this dumb thing obviously."

"Well your not going to open it like that." Ayumi looked up from the juice box annoyed "So how do I open it than?"

Hiro pointed to the hole where the straw was supposed to go "Just put it through the hole right here."

"Right here..." Ayumi lifted her straw and was about to put it in the hole that Hiro pointed at, while Katsu got up and grabbed the juice box and straw from her

"Let me do that for you" He said as he put the straw in the juice box and handed it to her . Ayumi tasted it and than smiled and looked at Katsu "This is good. Thank you Katsu."

"No problem." Katsu gave a thumbs up and than gave a look Makoto and Hiro had gotten so use to since middle school...his 'I'm going to ask this girl out look'

"So Ayumi how about me and you go out on a date. I can take you out to dinner or-"

"You think you can buy me another one Hiro" Ayumi said, pointing to the juice box and completely ignore Katsu, who jaw had dropped at being ignored

"And another girl ignores you. You seriously suck with the ladies." Makoto said wih a smug look. Katsu turned to him angrily

"Aw just shut up!" He yelled as Makoto looked over the boys shoulder

"Oh. Hey Gray."

Hiro, Ayumi and Katsu turned around to see the tall blonde boy, whose head was wrapped in a bandage around his head. He walked towards them with a small dog in a cage.

"Hey." Gray simply said as he put the cage with the small dog down. Katsu pointed to his head.

"Dude, what the heck happen to you?!" He practically shouted

"Oh this" Gray said as he saw everyone pointing to his bandage head "It happen last night at practice. Somebody threw a ball and it grazed me on my head on accident. Doc said I should be fine, but I have to sit out for a while."

Hiro looked at his best friend "Are you sure your alright enough to even come to school dude."Yep. I'm good to go" He said giving a thumbs up.

"That is good and all but..." Makoto looked at the the small dog in the cage "What with the dog?"

Gray set the cage down with the dog looking at everyone and everyone looking at the small dog. than suddenly out of nowhere the dog spoke "Hello. My name is Aoi Fukoi, it is nice to meet you all."

Hiro and Ayumi looked with wide eyes towards the dog, completely suprised by this. A dog that talked? Katsu was the first to react with Makoto getting up after him

"Woah! Did that dog just talk?!"

"Yes sir." The dog nodded

Katsu looked at the dog with excitement "Wow this is awesome. I've never seen a talking dog in my live. Anyway, my name is Katsu, it is nice to meet you" He looked up at Gray "Where did you find this cool dog anyway?"

Gray scratched shis bandaged head "Near the construction site near the baseball field." Makoto walked over to look at the dog while Hiro and Ayumi looked sitting down as the three boys talked

"There something in that dog?" Hiro said as Ayumi took a sip from her juice box, her eyes not moving from the dog either

"There is no need to worry about it." Hiro turned to her "Your right, something is in that dog, but I don't think it is evil. It is most likely a lonely soul that didn't have many friends when it was alive." She looked towards Hiro, finally moving her eyes from the dog.

"We can't leave it like it is though. So tonight we have to do a konso on that dog."

Hiro sighed in annoyance at this "Great...another freaking restless night awaits."

"Complaining about it won't change anything about it." The girl said getting annoyed by his complaining a little. But she looked at him intently as his eyes focused back on his friends and the dog

'He was concerned about his friends and was able to sense the soul's presence.' She said in her head 'Hiro is probably starting to know what it means to be a soul reaper'

"You know..." Hiro said snapping Ayumi out of her thoughts "The first time I met Gray was back in 5th grade. I always got picked on for my hair color and exact same thing was happening when a bunch of idoits came and picked a fight. I managed to knock some of them out but they soon pinned me down and started to beat me up pretty bad. One of them was about to hit me with a freaking brick, but that is when Gray came along."

"What did he do when he got there?"

"He literally came up and kicked the guy with the brick in the air sending him one way, and the brick the other. The guys pinning didn't know what they had coming and let me go and charged at him. I managed to get up and me and him managed to finish of the rest of them off. So he managed to save me from that beating and having to give a lame-ass story to my family. Ever since than we have been best friends" Hiro said finishing the story "He usually laid back and cheerful. He doesn't try to fight back or pick fights, even if you mess with him."

"I see. Your friend is a weird one." Ayumi commented. But Hiro didn't really get angry he just said "Whatever" As they continued to watches Gray, Katsu and Makoto feeding the dog for the rest of their lunch break.

* * *

It was night as Hiro was walking home. Ayumi had gone ahead and was probably in Hiro's room by now or atleast climbing through the window to his room. As soon as he got to his house, he opened the door and saw his dad, Mayami and Daisuke by the door. His dad had a serious expression on his face

"What wrong with you?" Hiro asked.

"We're going to the hospital?" He said as he walked out the door and to the car

Hiro was caught of guard from this "What for? Is something wrong with Mayami or Daisuke?"

"Not them" He muttered "It Gray"

"Wh-What Happened!" Hiro exclaimed. He was hoping his father was playing some sick joke but he still had his serious expression on his face

"I don't know yet, that why we were going there. If your going to come than hurry up and get in the car" He stated plainly as he got into the car. Hiro stood there for a few seconds before nodding as he got in the car, his siblings following suit as they headed for the hospital

* * *

"Mr. Mihara's room is right down the hall." the nurse behind the counter said.

"Thank you." Hiro's dad said as they started to walk down the halls of the Hashimoto hospital. It had been around for a few years now as far as Hiro knew, but it was a well known hospital for as long as it has been open. Him and his family continued to walk down the big hospital until they got to the end of it.

Hiro opened the door and saw Gray sitting down on a stool with a middle age doctor examining him. Gray turned his head

"Yo Hiro, what up!" He said as if nothing was wrong. Hiro was a little mad at this but decided to drop it

"What happen to you anyway Gray?" He asked

"Just a little accident when me and my dog were heading home." As he said this Hiro looked to see the same puppy Gray brought to school with him.

Mayami on the other hand felt like she was frozen, eye wide as she gazed at the dog. Hiro, his brother and his dad didn't notice this though as they saw the doctor walk behind Gray

"Can you raise your shirt a little so I can see your back mr. Mihara."

"Sure." Gray answered as he raised his shirt off a little catching everyone off guard. On his back was some kind of big claw shaped scar or bruise on his back.

Hiro groaned 'Don't tell me that is what I think it is' He said in his head

"Woah..." Daisuke looked with amazement at the scar and started to walk towards Gray before his dad blocked him with his hand

"Daisuke, you and Mayami go wait out in the hall" He said with a calm yet serious voice. Daisuke sighed due to not being able to see the mark more closely. Mayami followed, but appeared to be in a trance state from something.

As soon as they left the doctor examined it more closely before grabbing a cotton ball and poured alcohol on it and started to rub the bruise with it. Gray winced a little and let this go on for another minute before jumping off then stool.

"That good enough" He said as he lowered his shirt back down. The doctor looked at him with concerned

"Young man, are you sure your alright? That bruise does look bad." The doctor warned as The tall boy nodded.

"I'm positive. I'm fine" He said. Gray than stumbled a little but caught himself

"You are NOT fine. With that much blood lost who knows what-"

"There no point in arguing doc. He'll just keeping insisting that he fine so it's pointless." Hiro's dad spoke up "I'll just take back to my house to look after him. If it is looking like it will get worst I'll just drag him out here tomorrow."

The doctor looked at Gray and than looked at Hiro's dad and hesitantly nodded "Alright fine. I'll allow it. You can take Mr. Mihira with you"

"Sir really I'm fine" Gray tried to reassure with a grin but Hiro's dad shook his head.

"No your coming home with us tonight. Besides your parents are traveling to wherever as far as I know and someone needs to watch you in your condtion

"...Fine" Gray sighed in defeat as he stretched a little before exiting the room with Hiro and his dad and out the hospital. they all got in the car. Daisuke just played his video game on the way home while Mayami just sat there being quiet the entire ride home.

* * *

As soon as they got back to Hiro's house, Mayami walked up stairs and into her room, still not talking for some reason. Daisuke went to bed soon after, despite wanting to stay up so he could see the strange scar on Gray's back. Hiro decided to take Gray to the guest bedroom.

"Are you sure your okay Gray?" Hiro asked his bestfriend as he put the dog cage down near the bed. Gray turned around with a toothy grin and gave a thumbs up.

"I'm as fine as I can be right now man." He reassured. Hiro couldn't tell if he was lying or not but just nodded as Gray closed the door. He than went to his room and opened the door to see Ayumi sitting on his bed

"You sensed it right?" She asked. Hiro nodded

"Yeah I did. But when did you sense it?" He asked, confused on how Ayumi knew he did and how she knew about it

"When you and your family came back with that Gray boy is when I did. I could sense it from all the way up here." She answered "There is no evil in that dog, I'm 100% sure about that. But that wound on your friends back...Defiently came from a hollow.

* * *

Gray was laying on the bed, on his back looking up at the ceiling, unable to sleep at all. He didn't even think he would be sleeping at all tonight. He turned his head to the window, which Hiro's dad had open to give him fresh air. He than turned his head towards the dog who looked back at him. Gray than looked back at the open window as an idea popped into his head. He nodded as he slowly started to sit up in the bed

* * *

Hiro yawned as he walked down stairs and saw his brother sitting in the living room playi his video game.

"Morning bro" He said still focused on his game

"Morning." Hiro yawned as he turned to the kitchen to see no food on the table. He looked around "Where Mayami at? She always the one cooking every morning."

"She got mad at me for trying to wake her up and said she wasn't feeling well or something."

"Mayami sick?! The world must be coming to an end for her to be sick." As he said this, their dad ran

"Guys! Gray isn't in his room. He's missing!"

"What?!" Hiro exclaimed as he ran up the stairs and up to the guest room. He opened the door to see that Gray was really gone and the window open. He quickly rushed back down stairs.

"I'm going to look for him!" He raced out the door before his dad or brother could say anything. He was a couple of blocks from his house and looked around as he did so.

"Hiro!" Hiro turned around to see Ayumi running behind him

"Did you find anything? Any trace of the guy?" She asked. Hiro stopped and shook his head

"Nothing. What about you? Has the soul society or whatever you call it find anything"

"No. The soul society has sent me zero info about a hollow coming and nothing is on the radar."

"I though they could just track it down right away?"

"No because hollows live in the dimension between the soul society and the world of the living when they aren't doing anything. The only way we could sense it is when it is about to attack your friend. That why soul reapers must wait from orders from the soul society before doing anything

"We can't just wait for the hollow to attack Gray. It will be to late by than! There has got to be something we can...!" He stopped as a idea popped into his head

"What about the dog?!"

"Huh?" Ayumi was already confused and her expression said as much

"That dog with Gray. Can't I just find the spiri energy in it?!" Ayumi now realized what Hiro was getting at

"No way is that possible. I can't even sense that dog..."

"Okay!" Hiro exclaimed as he closed his eyes and started to concentrate.

"Hiro what are you trying to...do..." She stopped

'This strange feeling...Just what is it?' She asked herself in her head 'To try in sense that dog's energy is hard! I can't even sense it unless it right in front of me or atleast close by. It doesn't help that the sport of the human and that dog are stuck together. To try and sense from this far is nearly impossible...'

She stopped as multiple white ribbons suddenly surrounded her and Hiro. She didn't know what to think as Hiro continued to concentrate

"These...These are...!" She noticed a few of the ribbons creeping up behind her. Hiro grabbed one of the ribbons creeping up on her

"Found it!" He exclaimed as he turned around and started to run again

"This way come on!"

"Alright." Ayumi nodded as she watched Hiro run off

'Those were defiently spirt ribbons, the visual manifestation of spirt energy. But it should be possible for Hiro to do it because only high ranking soul reapers should be able to' She continued to think in her head as she went to catch up with Hiro And looked at him intently

'Just how fast is Hiro developing his abilities?'

* * *

Mayami grabbed her head in pain as she stumbled out of her bed. She leaned against the wall for support as she breathed heavily and started to slowly walk to her door.

"I-I h-have to tell H-Hiro...About...the kid i-in that dog..." She continued to stumble and breath heavily as she opened her door


	7. Chapter 7- Jumping High

Gray yawned as he sat on the floor of the old house he was sitting in, Aoi by his side. He had snuck out of the Hayasihi house last night and had been hiding in the abandon house since morning. Aoi turned his head turned his head towards Gray

"Uh Mr. Gray" He said getting the tall boy's attention "Thank you for staying with me as long as you have...but I don't want to put you in anymore danger."

Gray smiled a little "Don't worry I'm fine. I don't really mind doing this anyway. It no problem." He stated which made Aoi wagged his tail at this. They continued to sit in the dark old room in the house. Dust than fell from the ceiling, which Gray noticed instantly and looked up.

Before he could even say anything, whole was blasted into the ceiling. Gray jumped up and grabbed Aoi's cage just in time and started to run out the house

"It's found us! We have to get out of here!"

"Mr. Gray..."

"I told you I'm fine. Besides..."

"I told you I would help get your mom and dad back, and I plan on doing that"

* * *

Hiro and Ayumi continued to run through the streets in search for Gray. They kept running as Gray came around the corner carrying the dog with him.

"There he is!" Ayumi pointed

"Gray!" Hiro shouted. Gray looked and saw Hiro and Ayumi running towards him. He didn't even stop to look at them and kept on running.

"Gray! Why are you running away from us! You're in danger if your alone so let us...

"Hi...ro wait..."

"Hiro stopped and looked to see the source of the voice. It was Mayami who actually did look sick. She was sweating on her forehead and was breathing heavily. She looked a little pale too.

"Mayami!" Hiro exclaimed surprised "You don't look so good. You don't even look like you can stand."

"..." She didn't answer as she fell to the ground. Hiro ran and picked up his sister

"Mayami!" Hiro tried to get his sister to wake up but it was no use. Ayumi looked at this and turned towards the direction Gray had run in.

"Hiro." She said getting the boys attention "Take your sister back home. I'll follow your friend."

"Huh?!" Hiro was surprised by this wondering what Ayumi was thinking "But you can't-"

"Don't try and argue with me Hiro" She yelled shutting him up.

"We can't just leave her here alone and continuing to go after your friend. Plus, you wouldn't be focus at all during the fight if we did that. You know I'm right"

Hiro was about to say something but stopped himself. He knew Ayumi was right, he would be distracted during the fight if they just left his sister here.

"If you understand, then hurry up and go!" She said as she turned around, beginning to run off."

"...Hey Ayumi"

Ayumi stopped and turned around as Hiro got up cradling his sister, his back turned to her

"You're not even close to having all your power back are you?"

"..." The girl stayed silent

"Do me a favor...and try to not get your butt kicked by the hollow."

Ayumi was a little surprised but gave a soft smile as she turned around "Like I'd ever let that happen to me. It would just make you worry about me more and more." She turns back "Just hurry up and get back"

Hiro nodded and they both went, with Ayumi chasing Gray and Hiro taking his sister back home.

Hiro noticed his sister started to breathe a little, but it was still very heavy and it seemed like it was getting worst.

"Just hang on Mayami, you're going to be alright"

"Hi...Hiro" She tugged at the collar of his shirt and he looked at her "I-I...saw the memories..."

"What?"

"I saw the memories of that boy trapped in the dog...I don't know why I really don't...But I saw it the biggest memory he had left in his heart. That boy he saw..."

"...Both his parents shot right in front of him...In cold blood" Tears started to roll down Mayami eyes. Hiro was surprised and shocked by this

"Please Hiro...Please save that boy...Please!"

"..." Hiro didn't answer and just kept on running back to their house

* * *

While Hiro was taking his sister back, Ayumi was doing her best to catch up with Gray. The boy was faster than she expected him to be.

"Damn it" She muttered as she started to slow down "If it wasn't for this dumb Gigai, I would have had a field day with catching up with this guy!"

She gave. An annoyed looked as an image of a bunch of people with the faces of them blurred out and she spoke in her head 'This Gigai has about as much physical capabilities of an average, normal person, that not even good. Those idiotic madmen in Research and Development always focus on the stupidest points when it comes to stuff like this'

Ayumi came to a complete stop as she put her hand over her chest and tried to catch her breath. Gray kept on running and didn't stop as he turned a corner. Ayumi had caught her breath just as Gray turned the corner. She was about to run off again until...

"My you look real tasty" Ayumi stopped as she heard the voice. The source soon seemed to appear out of nowhere and Ayumi easily recognized it as a hollow, but didn't turn to get a better look at it but cursed at herself for letting her guard down

"Now Die!" The hollow as it raised its head and then brought it down to stab her. Ayumi dodged and jumped out of the way as it tried to attack her with it claws. Ayumi looked at the hollow, having s better view this time.

It was red and had red feathered wings on it back. It hollow mask was shaped like a bird with a sharp beak. It had claws for hands and talons for it feet. The hollow looked at Ayumi and smirked.

"So you can see me huh?" It said smugly "That must not make you a normal human, because you would have been dead if that was the case little girl."

"..." Ayumi stayed silent as she just looked at the hollow

* * *

Hiro ran out and closed the door as he ran it of his house. His dad and Daisuke were not home, which Hiro was thankful for. He had tucked her in her bed to rest and was now on his way back to.

'Five years...' Hiro said in his head 'Five whole years since I've seen Mayami shed tears. She always used to cry a lot. It got on my nerve every time and dad couldn't seem to stop her. The only person that could though...was mom. She just had to walk through the door and the instant Mayami saw her she would stop all together, making me ask mom to just stay at the house all day until she stopped...But that all changed when mom died. Daisuke manage to get back to his old self just playing his video games and telling lame jokes from time to time. But Mayami...Her tears died along with mom. Wouldn't shed a tear even if she had a cut or bruise...or anything. But now to see her cry after all these years...'

"I will save that dog Mayami, I promise you that

* * *

Ayumi did a backflip as she avoided another attack from the hollow. There were a few close calls where she almost got scratched, but she managed to evade them to. The hollow was starting to get annoyed.

"Listen little girl, why don't you just let me eat you now so we can be done already?"

Ayumi answered by kneeing the hollow in the jaw. She than preceded to jump on its back and then off it into the air as she began to do a chant.

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creations, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south!"

"Hadō 31 Shakkahō!" Ayumi put both her hands out as a crimson red orb generated in it. And she fired it at the hollow. She landed on the ground and smiled as she looked at her hands while a cloud of smoke covered the hollow

"Yes my powers came back" She looked at the smoke where the hollow was "I can handle this hollow eas-"

"You must be a soul reaper than"

Ayumi eyes widened as the smoke cleared. The hollow didn't appear to be phased or have a scratch on it.

"That was soul reaper spell. And you using one of those speeds must make you a soul reaper"

"..." Ayumi didn't respond

"But that spell was so pathetic. I didn't even feel it."

'Damn. My power hasn't recovered enough for me to use that level of kido yet' She said in her head

"You being a soul reaper explains why you smell so delicious. Your scent reminds me of three soul reapers who came for that dumb kid to send him to the afterlife." The hollow stated.

"Wait when you say dumb kid do you mean...The spirt in the dog?" an image of the dog popped into her head of the small dog being carried around by Gray

"Correct little girl"

"So tell me..." She said as she gave the hollow a stern look "Why are you so interested in the dog and killing soul reapers that try to send him off in peace.

"Who knows. But...I'll tell you if you let me eat you" He gave a blank stare and then appeared to be smiling as he said the last part

"You Bastard!"

* * *

"Huh" Gray stopped as he turned his head to the corner he just turned. He had managed to lose Ayumi and had stopped to catch his breath

"What going on over there? Sound likes someone is in trouble or something"

"...It that girl"

"What?" Gray said as he lifted Aoi's cage of the ground and looked the dog in the eyes "What do you mean?"

"That girl that was chasing us, your classmate...she is being attacked now by the guy chasing us"

Gray had a look of shock as he looked in the direction of the corner he just turned. His expression than changed as he looked calm. He put Aoi's dog cage down

"Stay here." Gray said as he gave him a small smile before getting up and beginning to stretch.

"Huh? Where are you going Mr. Gray?" Aoi asked

"To help the new girl obvious" The tall boy answered as he stretched his arms.

"Wait what?! You can't do that Mr. Gray! It is dangerous!"

"I doubt you have to worry about being hit by a car right now little guy so I'm sure you won't be in danger"

"I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about you Mr. Gray!"

"I'll be alright. I promise you Aoi. I can't just let this thing Attack other people."

"But you can't see him right?! You might get killed because of that and I don't want you to die for my sake. Please don't go!"

"I'll be back soon" Gray ignored the dogs' pleas and started to run off where The new girl was.

"Mr. Gray wait!" Aoi cried out but Gray continued to ignore the dog as he turned the corner

* * *

Ayumi struggled to get free. She had tried to dodge it attacks since using her kido didn't work. But the hollow manage to grab her and had now pinned her to the wall.

"Man...Your pretty weak for being a soul reaper girl." The hollow sighed, obviously bored "hurry up and drop the stupid body suit to make these a bit more interesting will ya."

Ayumi didn't answer as she tried to think of something to get out of this situation. She had no clue what was taking Hiro, she couldn't use kido and definitely doubted that hitting the hollow's hand would work at all to get free. She couldn't think of anything though and continued to struggle to break out of the hollows' grip

"Oh well. I guess I might as well get this over with and-"

The hollow couldn't finish though as someone's foot connected with the side of it face, sending him to rolling onto the ground and letting go of Ayumi. Ayumi turned to see who did it and saw it was Gray who had did it

"Woah...Did I...Hit it?" He asked nobody, as he hadn't even noticed Ayumi who was in complete shock

'No way...Can this guy see Spirts to?'

She got her answer as Gray walked over to a pole and started to flail his arms and was kicking in the air.

"Take that! And that! And Some of this!"

"Or not" Ayumi said with a dumb founded look. The hollow got up and looked at the tall boy kicking and punching in the air as he laughed in his head

"It must have just been a lucky guess or something. And here I was thinking he could see-OOF!"

The hollow was interrupted again as Gray kicked him square in the face, making him tumble to the ground.

"Yep. I'm sure I hit him" Gray stated as he put his foot down. Ayumi looked at the hollow in surprise as it laid on the ground

"W...What the heck is with this guy! I know normal people can touch hollows and soul reapers just because of the high density of spiritual pressure...But they aren't able to see them!' she turned to Gray 'How is he just fighting this guy off sense if he can't see him'

"Damn you!" The hollow got up and charged at Gray. Gray put both his arms up to block it as the hollow hit him with it talons. It flew up in the air as Gray looked at his arms to see them bleeding

"Well that just great." He muttered as he examined his arms and then looked around not aware yet that the hollow flew up.

"Now where is that thing?" He asked himself. Ayumi looked up at the hollow as it was in the air laughing.

"Hahahahha! You can't reach me while I am up here so what are you going to do now you sorry Soul Reaper?!"

Ayumi turned to Gray "You need to get out of here now! He is flying now!" She shouted. Gray turned to her, actually noticing her now

"New girl? Are you able to see ghost or something?"

"What-"

"Tell me..." Gray interrupted her "Since you can see him apparently, what direction is it flying?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just tell me, alright. I need to make sure I don't go landing on my face" Gray said as he squatted down and looked at the sky

"He's straight ahead, but what could you even do if I told you?" She asked as she was trying to think on why he would ask which direction.

"I don't know if I will be able to do what I am planning to but just watch." Gray answered as he looked straight ahead, while the hollow continued to laugh to himself.

"Now how should I kill these two? Swoop down fast? Or maybe...may...be..." The hollow stopped as he looked at Gray in surprise. The tall boy had jumped off the ground and into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He cried out as Gray was now above him. Before he could react, the tall blonde swung his right foot down, hitting the hollow in the back of the head, sending him falling to the ground now. Gray started to fall to, but didn't look scared. He had a smile on his face

"Woohoo!" Gray exclaimed in excitement as he landed, on top of the hollow, who cried out in more pain. Gray got up and dusted himself off

"Guess I landed on the thing. At least it broke my fall" He said as he hopped of the hollow. Ayumi didn't know what to think as she looked at Gray

'Just who...or WHAT is he?' She snapped out of this, though as she noticed the hollow was still on the ground and remember what she was doing there in the first place. She walked over to the hollow and stood next to Gray, who looked perfect fine and acted like everything was normal.

"Just give up" Ayumi said to the hollow who only replied with a groan "A guy is coming soon to get rid of you, so If I were you, I just stay down."

The hollow remained silent for a full minute as he heard this

"Hee Hee Hee"

"What so funny?" Ayumi asked, confused by why the hollow was laughing, especially now that her and Hiro friend Gray had the hollow down

"What's so funny?" The hollow repeated what Ayumi said "What do funny is the fact that you think you beat me girl."

"What do you mean by that." Ayumi wasn't even scared. She just thought the hollow was bluffing at this point.

"I mean...I'm not alone. Come on out!" Small snakes suddenly appeared behind Ayumi and Gray. They couldn't react fast enough as the snakes binded their hands behind their back and legs, making the two fall to the ground. The hollow got up and looked at the two.

"I always come prepared and have back up. But I doubted I have to use it. But just think about it you stupid soul reaper...When did I ever say I was alone here."

"Ugh..."

"Now which one should I eat first. You or the unappetizing looking human..."

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gray let out a roar as he moved his arms to the side and split his legs apart, stretching the small snakes. Gray let out one final roar as he broke free sending the snakes scattering everywhere. Ayumi and the hollow both looked with shock.

"This guy just won't stay down! He keeps getting back up or somehow show off!" As he said this, Gray preceded to kick nothing but air not even close to the hollow

"He has some kind of good sense. And he can't even see me for crying out loud!"

"Hey Gray!" Ayumi called getting the boys attention "Kick above me"

"Alright" Gray walked over as the snake loosen their grip on Ayumi's arms and legs and hissed at him. Gray swung his leg over Ayumi and sent the snakes binding Ayumi towards the hollow

"Shit..." The hollow looked at the snakes lying by his talons. He then looked at Gray and Ayumi and preceded to fly up higher than he did before

Gray continued to kick and punch nothing but air as Ayumi looked up and saw the hollow. She turned her head and looked at Gray

"He isn't over there! He flew off again!" This made the tall blonde stopped kicking and punching the air

"He flew up in the sky again?" He asked as he looked up "So should I try and jump and kick him again?"

Ayumi shook her head "No don't. I think I have a better idea

* * *

"Uh new girl...Not that I question this or anything but...Are you sure this is even going to work?" Gray asked as he held Ayumi.

Ayumi nodded. She had come up with the idea that Gray threw her up in the air, allowing her to get to the hollow and attack it and bring it back to the ground. Gray questioned this completely but had decided to do it, not seeing any other way at the moment to bring the hollow down.

"Of course it will. All you have to do is throw me up in the air towards the hollow." She explained "Now just hurry up and throw me."

"This is one dumb plan if you ask me."

"Well I didn't. So just shut up already and throw.

"Okay so where at? I can't see this thing like you" Gray said, still against the idea. He didn't even know if he could throw the girl that far and even if he did, she still might fall down. Gray saw no good ending to this no matter what. Ayumi started to give directions

"Right there at two o' clock"

"Uh...this way?" Gray moved Ayumi in the direction he thought she said. She shook her head.

"No the other way!"

"Okay..."

"Now go at a 38-degree elevation" Gray did as he was told, but he elevated her little to high

"Not that high idiot!" Ayumi yelled. Gray didn't look affect by the girl constantly yelling at him that he was doing it wrong and didn't seem to care at all as he continued to do his best to get it right. Ayumi nodded as soon as he did.

"Perfect. Now let's do this" Ayumi said as Gray just nodded

While this was happening the hollow was flying up and looked at the two with a smirk

"They're arguing among themselves" He snickered "It doesn't matter...They won't be able to reach me as high as...

"Now"

The hollow stopped talking and looked down seeing Ayumi come flying towards him

"What the hell!" He cried as Ayumi got face to face with him

"Like I said before. Just give up!" She said as the hollow looked scared as he appeared scared

"Your right! Your right" He cried "I should just give up! I should give up now" He held his hands up as he looked down Ayumi started to smirk but stopped as she noticed two of the snakes appear from behind the hollow and he looked up at Ayumi with an evil smirk as he looked up, definitely not looking scared before "Not"

"?!" The two snakes bit her on her right arm and the right side of her head. She started to fall to the ground. Gray saw this and ran as he put his arms out and slid to the ground as he managed to catch her.

"Hey. Are you alright? What happened?"

"Sorry...I just got caught off guard by that." She then began to tug at the snake on her head "This stupid snake...It won't come off"

The hollow landed on the ground and looked at Ayumi with a smirk

"hehehehehehhehe! Those snakes aren't normal snakes though little soul reaper! Those snakes are basically...My targets!" He said as he opened his beak and let out some kind of sound. The snakes suddenly straight out and their eyes went wide as they did this. Ayumi went wide eyed as the snakes exploded.

"..." Ayumi fell to the ground in pain clinching her right arm, which was now bleeding. Her head was bleeding on the right side and blood was started to seep into her eye. Gray ran up to check on her

"New Girl! You alright?!"

"..." Ayumi continued to stay silent, not wanting to scream out in pain.

"Stupid soul reaper! Those snakes are bombs. I can explode them whenever I please."

"It was stupid of you to think All I can do was freaking fly around in the air, you dumb soul reaper!" He then turned to Gray "And as for you big guy...I have a little surprise for you" He said as two of the snakes came around the corner and appeared behind the hollow carrying a cage.

"?!" Gray was surprised as he realized it was Aoi in his cage. He started to step towards them

"Aoi...Why are you here?" He asked as the small dog looked down

"I'm really sorry Mr. Gray. But I got captured"

"What...?" Gray didn't move as he realized what Aoi was saying. The hollow giggled

"Well. I guess the tall boy gets it." He turned towards Ayumi who had at least managed to sit up, despite her injuries "Now soul reaper do me a favor and...Run Around!"

"?!" She didn't respond as she instead looked at the dog's cage noticing the snakes slithering up and down it

"Run around so I can have the thrill of hunting you down until you can run no more" The hollow said as Gray started to step towards where the hollow was.

"Don't even think about moving Gray!" Ayumi started to slowly get up, which made here want to cry out in pain more but she held it back "If you get any closer to him he'll probably just explode and kill the dog."

Gray stopped after she said this and turned to her and looked at her. She wasn't exactly in the best condition, the blood on her arm and side of her head said as much.

"Hey new girl are you even alright?" He asked as Ayumi had finally got up and looked at him and smiled

"Don't worry about me. Besides I made a promise to someone that I would at least would come back alive at best." She then turned and ran before Gray could even ask anything else.

"Oh! And now the fun begins!" The hollow was excited as he and his small snakes began to pursue the girl, leave Gray there alone.

"Promised? Who did she promise"

* * *

Ayumi ran as fast as she could but she was hindered by her injuries thanks to the snakes and the hollow. She cursed to herself as she continued to do her best to run. She kept running until she noticed two of the snake appear beside her. As they tried to bite at her Ayumi managed to jump over them but couldn't react as two more snakes bite her on her back while she was still in the air

"Crap." She muttered as she tried to pull the snakes off. As she did this, the hollow flew over her

"Got you soul reaper!" He let out the strange same sound again making the snakes blow up again this time making blood come out of Ayumi back. Ayumi landed on her feet and continued to run

"Impressive!" The hollow said impressed by how Ayumi was still standing "But can you keep it up. If you can please do because I am enjoying this!" More snakes appeared from behind him and jumped at Ayumi but she managed to duck at the last minute as they bit a telephone pole.

"Come on at least fight back a little Ms. Soul Reaper"

At these words and to the hollows surprise, Ayumi came to a halt and stopped running

"Huh? Are you giving up already?" The hollow asked curiously "And just when I was having fun chasing you around soul reaper. How boring you are?"

"Who said anything about giving up?" Ayumi responded, with her back towards the hollow "I just seen no point in running anymore."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Earlier you said fight back right...

"What if I did?" The hollow said, guessing she was bluffing to buy time from dying.

"I'm saying...I'll gladly fight back."

"What are you-" The hollow couldn't finish as he was punched from behind and as he fell to the ground a foot stomped on his head and stayed there holding him down.

"Right Hiro" She said as the boy stood on top of the hollow, holding it down with his foot and his hand in his pocket. He looked up obvious somewhat annoyed as he instantly noticed Ayumi's injuries.

"...You said you wouldn't get your butt kicked" Hiro said annoyed "And here you are bleeding out and all you can say is Right Hiro? What happen to not making me worry more than I had to?!"

"Heh" Ayumi smiled a little "You must really be worried if you just said that"

"Heh...Whatever" Hiro said as he noticed the hollow starting to move a little.

"I hated to interrupt this but how long do you plan on standing on my head?!" He said as he started to get up. Hiro jumped of his head and landed on the ground

"Just who the hell are you anyway?"

Hiro smiled "The names Hiro Hayashi. I'm 15, I go to Karakura High school and...I'm a substitute soul reaper who is going to kick your ass" He turned his head and smirked at the hollow "So if you want to chase a soul reaper...Don't you think you have been chasing the wrong opponent this entire time

The hollow quickly realized "You son of..."


	8. Chapter 8- Red Fury

"That entire time..." The hollow growled as he glared at Hiro and Ayumi "When you to split up...I should have known...I should have known to..."

"Chase after YOU!" The snakes jumped from behind the hollow and started to charge at Ayumi and Hiro. With wuick thinking, Ayumi put on her glove and turned to Hiro.

"Hiro!" Hiro's gaze shifted to Ayumi as she hit him in his chest with her palm, sending him into his soul reaper form as the snake landed on the ground and the hollow let out the strange sound, exploding the snakes again. The hollow smiled at this.

"Too slow."

The hollow's smile disappeared as he looked at the top of his head and saw Hiro standing on top of his head, with Ayumi and his body under his arm. Hiro grabbed his sword and slashed the hollow in his left arm before it could react and landed on the nf the hollow

"Hehehehehe...You finally show your true form, huh soul reaper." The hollow said, not appearing to be fazed by the cut in his bleeding shoulder. Hiro put Ayumi and his body down as he noticed the small snakes slithering beside the hollow.

"Those snakes...I saw them carrying the dog cage Gray had on my way back here. But now that I am seeing them with this guy, I am guessing they are his friends" Hiro stared at the small snakes for a few more seconds "Good thing I took care of them before I came here."

"Either way you have to be careful of those snakes" Ayumi said as she put Hiro's body down "They are actually bombs"

"bombs..." Hiro repeated what she said "So that probably explains why Gray stopped like that and you ended up here alone with this guy chasing you" He turned his gaze towards the hollow

"Amazing...First you make sister crying...then you decide to take hostsges...and you attacked a defenseless girl with no hesitation at all..." Hiro gaze turned into a glare "You must be one total jackass to that"

The hollow grinned "Maybe so. But this Jackass is going to be the one that eats you soul reaper!"

* * *

Gray was running as fast as he could, with Aoi's cage in his hand. He stopped as he saw Ayumi and to his suprise Hiro body"

"Hiro!" He called out, but go no respond from his best friend "Hiro what wrong?!"

Ayumi turned her head "Gray...!" She was a little suprised, but didn't show it as she turned her head back around "You got here at the best time possible. Take the dog and this body to a safe place and get out of here."

"New girl...What the heck is wrong with Hiro? Why is he-"

"Don't worry about him." Ayumi said, not turning her head or gaze towards the tall blonde "Cause right now Hiro is in the middle of a battle." Gray looked at her confused on what she meant by he was in a battle

* * *

Hiro cut two more of the snakes in half as he rushed towards the hollow, and passing the other snakes he had cut in half.

"Impressive soul reaper, you can move pretty fast" The hollow said "But you made a mistake doing that."

Hiro didn't stop running toward the hollow as it continued

"Because even if they are cut into a 100 pieces, it still doesn't change the fact that they are bombs!" He opened his beak and let out a sound Hiro never heard before. Hiro saw a flash in the corner of his eye, and saw the snakes starting to glow. He started to jump in the air just as the snakes blew up around him covering him in smoke

"Hahahahahaha! Take that soul reaper! Another one bites the-" The hollow stopped celebrated as Hiro jumped out of the smoke caused by the explosion, completely unfazed and his sword still in hand. The hollow was shocked and didn't even move as Hiro landed a place his sword on the hollow's neck.

But Hiro didn't do anything else as he just kept his sword on the hollow neck "Before I chomp your head off I want to ask you something."

"..."

"That boy...The person who killed his parents was you wasn't it?"

"..." The hollow didn't answer

* * *

"It is all my fault."

Ayumi turned her attention away from Hiro's fight as she turned to the dog, not hearing him the first time "What did you say?"

"It all my fault that this is happening" Aoi looked down sadly "Because of me, you two are hurt"

"Aoi..." Gray looked at the sad dog

"It all my fault" Aoi repeated "All just because I just wanted to bring my mommy and daddy back to life."

Ayumi's eye's widen as she heard this. Did the boy really just say being his parents back to life

"I'm...I'm sorry" Aoi said as tears began to fill his eyes "It just that I wanted to see my mommy and daddy again... But I..."

"Hold on." Ayumi interrupted the dog, who looked at the girl and saw that she was staring at him intensely.

"Who told you that?"

"Huh"

"Who told you that there was someway to bring back the dead" Ayumi asked, not taking her intense gaze away from the dog at all.

* * *

"...Your correct boy. I did it"

"?!" Hiro didn't know how to react when he heard this.

"I killed that boys parents. About 3 or 4 years ago." The hollow said "I was just some nobody who decided to rob a house and that kid and his parents...were my first and last victim"

"What do you my that?"

"When I went to rob that brat and his parents, his dad got in my way when I broke in. I ended up shooting him in the head and actually enjoyed it. The brat and his mom ran up the stairs and tried to get away from me but I shot the idiot of a mom in her legs. I don't know what came over me but I kept shooting her over and over filling her with holes as the kid watched. As soon as she try to crawl away I shot her point blank in the head. And just as I was about to get away. That brat managed to push me down but he fell down to, taking mine and his own life"

"..." The hollow saw that Hiro was staying quiet.

"So there I was, no fame, no successful robbery, and a theif that got killed by some stupid ass kid" He continued "So I decided to get payback and punish the kid. I took his soul and stuffed it in the dog and told him we play a little game."

The hollow held up 3 fingers on his claw "I told him that if he could survive running away from me for 3 months I would bring his parents back to life."

Hiro finally decided to speak as the hollow said this "Bring his parents back to life?!" He asked "Is that really possible? Can you really do it?"

"...Like the hell I can! No one can do that! I just said that so he would play along and help me out."

"Help you...out?" Hiro was confused by this

"Geez what do you not get boy? That kid was basically bait I was using to get some souls to kill. And the funny part was the boy constantly whining every time I killed someone and said he want to stop this game. Hee kept saying stop this, stop that and whatever but all I had to say to get him to continue doing this is...

"Your mom and sa are waiting for you to rescue them and bring them back" The hollow said in a calming voice while grinning. Hiro was shocked as he took his sword away from the hollows neck and just looked at it grinning as it said all of this.

"And I had fun saying that line! As soon as I said it he would just keep wailing sbout mommy and daddy." He looked an notice Hiro look and saw he lowered his sword down to the ground. The hollow saw his chance. He swung his arm at Hiro, who moved back.

"Don't look depressed soul reaper!" He called as he grabbed some snakes that were slithering on the ground near his feet "Because you left your self..." He threw the snakes at Hiro "Completely unguarded!"

Hiro didn't even move. He didn't try to dodge as the snakes landed on him. He did grab a few though as he put his head down, leaving his expression invisible as the hollow laughed

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! They hit you! It is over Soul Repear. HaHahahahaha!"

The hollow continue to laugh, not noticing Hiro until it was to late as Hiro charged at him and shoved the snakes down his throat.

"?!"

"What? Not going to blow your snakes up with that dumb sound you make" Hiro asked. The hollow responded but it wasn't understandable

"Well then...Since you aren't going to attack me..." He rose his sword up over his head "I'll attack you instead" Hiro swung his sword down as he moved his hand out of the hollow's mouth and cut the hollow right arm off.

"Gwahhhhhh! My arm" the hollow cried out in pain as it grabbed where it right arm use to be "You bastard!"

Hiro ignore the hollow cries of pain as he preceded to slash and cut its legs, making the hollow fall to the ground

"Gwahhhhhh!" The hollow cried in pain again as Hiro stood over him, glaring the hollow with anger

"Tell me...How does it feel that you are going to end up as the 'murdered'"

"...!" The hollow looked at Hiro in terror, not faking this time. He than started to fly in the sky, despite his injuries

"Despites your injuries you run..."

"!"

"You're trying to run to avoid the terrifying thought of dying." Hiro muttered coldly as he jumped into the air scaring the hollow

"remember this fear you have now...and always keep it in your mind as you Disappear!" Hiro with no hesitation, sung his sword and cut the hollow's mask, cutting it in half. The hollow landed on the ground

"...Gwa..Ohhh-Gwahhhhhhhhhhh!" The hollow raised it head and let out a loud cry as Hiro landed on the ground as the hollow did this

Suddenly a huge red door appeared behind the hollow as it continued to let out a loud cry. Hiro was surprised by this as he looked at the door behind the hollow. The huge door had 4 chains that looked to Hiro, were supposed to keep the doors closed. Two huge skeletons with the right one having his left eye bandaged up and e left one having it's right eye covered up. Both of the skeletons hands appeared to be opening the door.

"What the hell?! What is-"

"Don't worry...It isn't here for you"

Hiro, who was still trying to figure out what was going on, turned to see Ayumi walk up beside him, appearing perfectly calm despite seeing this.

"What the heck is it than?!" He asked the girl

"It's hell." Ayumi said calmly. As if reading Hiro's mind, she decided to explain

"Well Like I said before, The hollow is cleansed for its sins with a slash and is than sent to the soul society...But that always isn't the case for hollows" The chains on the huge door started to break and the skeletons on the door started to open it slowly as Ayumi continued

"Hollows who commit sins after becoming one can be cleanse and sent to the soul society. But if the hollows commit sins while they were are alive...they are destine to be in hell. Now look...As the doors of hell open"

Just as Ayumi said, the doors swung open and Hiro saw, what appeared to be an endless red void as a light blue energy seemed from the cut in the hollow mask. The hollow contniued to cry out in pain until finally a large arm appeared out of the door with a large sword and stabbed the hollow in his abdomen, stopping the screams. Ayumi was still calm, but Hiro was just completely shocked by what he just saw.

The arm started to slowly going back in the door, along with the hollow who was still on the sword. As soon as the arm came back in, the doors started to close and as soon as it closed, it disappeared like it had appeared. Hiro and Ayumi stayed silent as the doors disappeared

Hiro spoke after a few seconds passed "So that's what it like...to fall into hell huh..."

"..." Ayumi didn't say anything, as she just looked at were the doors were before the doors disappeared

* * *

It was night Hiro, Gray and Ayumi were all staring at Aoi in his dog cage. Hiro was still in his soul reaper form, ready to perform konso on it. He was suprised at first when Ayumi brought Gray, but she explained that he couldn't exactly see or hear sprits so Hiro should be alright. Hiro was alright with this as he still didn't know how to explain the whole thing to anybody

"So how is it?" Hiro asked Ayumi as she had her hand on the dogs chest, searching for the chain that all spirts had.

Ayumi shook her head "It's no good. His chains were disconnected and to much time has passed. It be impossible for him to return to his body now even if he wanted to."

"..." Aoi heard this and put his head down, trying not to cry.

"Aoi..." Gray looked at the dog, feeling sorry for him. Ayumi saw the dogs sad face and try to cheer the boy up

"Don't worry! You won't have to be afraid of anything once you go to the soul society."

"..." Aoi continued to look down in sadness

"You never go hungry, you will always be light and the soul society is Way, Way better than this world

Hiro put his hand to his ear "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that last thing you said freeloader?" Ayumi turned around not having a responds for that one as she chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. Hiro decided to take a turn with the dog

"Listen...It is probably for the best that you go to the soul society. There is no way to being them back

"..."

"Plus if you go, I'm sure your mom and dad will be there." Aoi perked up at this and looked at Hiro "Really?" He asked

"Yeah really." Hiro nodded "I'm sure they are waiting for you there. Waiting for there son."

"...?!" Aoi looked at Hiro, and seem to get happy as he heard this

"Hiro..." Ayumi looked at him, suprised that Hiro managed to cheer the boy up. She didn't expect that from him with the way he acted sometimes.

Aoi turned to Gray "Mr. Gray...Thsnk you for everything

Gray looked back at the dog and gave his usually big smile

"No problem. I told you I'd help you out, so it isn't a big deal"

"...Because of you, I never got hurt"

"Like I said. It was no problem really."

"...I guess I should get going then. Thank you again everyone" Aoi turned to Hiro who had already turned his sword around so the butt would be facing Aoi. As soon as Aoi turned around fully his spirt appeared and looked as young as he sounded. He had short brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing shorts and a black hoodie

As Hiro was about to do it, Gray spoke up "Hey Aoi."

Aoi turned to see Gray, who gave the boy a thumbs up, mostly towards the dog since he couldn't see Aoi's spirt "Good luck with finding your parents"

Aoi looked at Gray and smiled as he started to tear up a little, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked at Gray and nodded "I will. Thanks again Mr. Gray"

"Okay, are you ready?" Aoi turned to Hiro and nodded. Hiro hit him with the butt of his sword and Aoi started to glow. He opened his eyes and smiled as he looked at everyone again before disappearing.

* * *

Mayami was in her room awake. She had suddenly felt better all of a sudden and smiled as she laid in her bed

"Thank you Hiro"


	9. Chapter 9- An Idol Annoyance

Hiro walked into class, hoping to relax. But he couldn't do this as Katsu ran into the class shouting

"Hiro, Hiro guess what?!"

Hiro groaned as his friend ran up to him, but decided to ask knowing he would just annoy him about whatever it was either way wether he wanted to hear it or not.

"What is it?" He asked

"You know Izumi Hamasaki right?"

"The girl with the tv show right?"

"Yep! She having a live show, HERE tonight in Karakura!" Hiro groaned in his head as he heard this and wished he had ignored Katsu.

Izumi Hamasaki was a girl that was Hiro's and all his friends age. She didn't go to Karakura high and lived nowhere near there, but she had a real popular show that aired there about her and spirts or something with the show being called 'Izumi: Spirt Helper' or something like that. Hiro never paid attention to the show, thing the girl had just said she could see spirts just to get money and was greedy. On the other hand his brother and Katsu were fans of her. Hiro couldn't explain why his brother was, but he guess Katsu was a fan just because he found her hot.

"Yeah man, isn't it awesome?! Izumi Hamasaki, here in our town.

"Yeah...Great" Hiro said in a monotone voice as Gray and Makoto entered the class, the former having his memory erased but Ayumi 'Memory Lighter' as Hiro called it

"Hey guys, what up?" Gray asked as Katsu turned around and smiled, scaring him and Makoto a little

"Izumi Hamasaki is coming to our town and doing a live show here tonight. Me and Hiro were just talking about

"You were talking about it. I just listened"

"Oh that...uhh...Great Katsu" Makoto said. Him and Gray were also well aware of his love for the show. They watched it to but were exactly big fans of it.

"I know. And..." He rummaged through his pockets, pulling out three tickets "I got tickets to go to the show tonight. Makoto your obviously going with me." He shoved the ticket in Makoto face.

"Gee thanks Katsu" Makoto took the ticket. Katsu turned to Hiro "Nad I also have a ticket for-"

"I'm not going." Hiro said plainly as Katsu looked at him in shock before grabbing Hiro collar and shaking him, Hiro didn't seem affected by it though

"How could you not go? It is the hottest show right now?!"

"Because it is stupid to me" Hiro said, holding back the urge to put his friend in a headlock as soon as he let him go

"Whattt?" Katsu let Hiro shirt go "Izumi Hamasaki is the greatest thing to happen to-"

"I'll go." Gray said as he took the ticket from Katsu "I can't think of anything else to do tonight , so why not."

Katsu turned to Gray and smiled, his anger towards Hiro going away instantly "Your incredible Gray! I knew you couldn't resist going to see Izumi"

"Like I said, I can't think of anything else to do, so why not?" Gray said with his usually carefree smile as Ai and Kaiyo walked up

"H-hey guys what's going on?" Kaiyo asked

"Oh nothing just talking about Izumi Hamasaki's live show tonight."

"oh you guys are going to?" Ai said as her and Kaiyo pulled out two tickets "So are we."

"Awesome. Atleast you guys aren't downers about this unlike a certain red haired friend I have here." Katsu said, taking a shot at Hiro, who ignored this

"W-Why don't you want to go Hiro?" Kaiyo decided to ask

"Because it is stupid to me. That it" Hiro said it like everyone should have known this answer before asking him

"What is stupid about it?" Ai asked. Hiro shrugged

"It just stupid to me. That's all you need to know"

Come on Hiro, I'm begging you here man. You have to go. Please man?" Katsu was practically begging but Hiro still refused

"There is no way I'm going there. I am definitely not going to that stupid show tonight no matter what!"

* * *

"..." Hiro's left eye twitched with his arms crossed in annoyance as people passed him to enter the live show. Hiro's dad and Daisuke were at a standing selling shirts and other souvenirs. Mayami was there to but was not interested in buy anything like her dad and brother. Hiro watched this as he remembered how he ended up actually going to this 'dumb' show"

*Flashback*

Hiro walked through the door and walked into his house. Daisuke ran up to him grinning

"Hiro guess what?!"

"What?" Hiro asked. Daisuke rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a ticket. Hiro recognized it immediately

"Dad got us all tickets to Izumi: Spirt Helper live show tonight"

"Oh that nice." Hiro smiled as he started to walk up stairs "Tell dad to sell my because there is no way I'm going"

"Whatttt?! Why not Hiro?"

"Because that show is totally dumb" Hiro was about to get up the last step but was suddenly tackled back down stairs and into a headlock by his dad.

"What did you just say about Izumi?!" He asked. Hiro responded by punching his dad in the face. His dad quickly recovered though

"I said her show is dumb. Why do you care anyway old man?"

"I care because...She is an inspiration" He struck some pose "She is an inspiration to all kids around the world"

"That's right!" Daisuke said, striking a pose beside his dad. Hiro just looked at the two like they were stupid. He turned to see Mayami on the couch not acting like them. He than remember at the moment, that like him she, rarely paid attention to the show. He turned back to his dad and brother

"She isn't an inspiration to anything at all. That show is dumb and I refuse to go to that dumb show" Hiro started to walk up the stairs again "Just sell it to somebody or something, I don't care cause I am not going"

"But Hiro!" His dad called out, as Hiro ignored him "I'm not giving you a choice. I'm making you go."

Hiro heard this and paused mid step. He turned his head slowly as he just stared at his dad "..."

*Flashback ends*

"Sometimes I really hate my old man." He grumbled quietly to himself.

Kaiyo and Ai were coming through the gate, when Kaiyo noticed Hiro. She ran up to him while Ai stayed put

"Hiro! H-Hey!" Hiro turned and saw the girl and waved "Yo Kaiyo, what up?"

"Hiro...W-What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't going to come to this show?"

"Uh yeah...well...My brother's a big fan of the show and my dad made me come along because he got tickets for this dumb thing."

"O-oh..." Kaiyo pondered what to say, see that Hiro wasn't happy about this "A-Atleast you get to spend time with your family here."

Hiro shrugged"I guess"

"...W-well I guess I'll see you later Hiro. I got to go" And with that, the awkward conversation ended and Kaiyo started to walk towards where the stage was. Hiro looked at them leave before pulling out his phone and looking at the time

"7:35...I guess I better go look for Gray and-"

"Good Evening Hiro!" Hiro recognized the source of the voice immediately and realized he would most likely not be able to relax at this 'crappy' show. He turned and saw Ayumi wave at him smiling at him as she waved.

"What are YOU doing here?" He asked a little harshly as the girl walked up to him

"Well I am here for the show of course dummy, why else would I be here?"

"To annoy me..."

"I can do that during the show silly." She said cheerful. Hiro groaned

"Anyway I going to look for Gray and them so you can-"

"Hiro you came!"

'What is up with everyone pointing that out?...' Hiro looked up and saw Katsu, Makoto and Gray walk up towards them. Katsu started to pat Hiro's shoulder

"I knew you couldn't resist the urge to come here!" He said not aware of the vein in Hiro's head "Now come on say it with me...'Iuzumi Hamasaki the greatest spirt protector in the world'"

"There is no way in hell I am saying that" This scared Katsu, who quickly backed up

'So mean...' He said in his head as Makoto spoke

"I hate to break this up but come one Katsu...We have to go find a good place to watch or you'll never shut up about it." This got Katsu attention

"Oh yeah I guess your right" He turned to Hiro and Ayumi "I guess we'll see you two later than." And they started to walk off

"Oh Yeah Hiro remember..." Katsu called "Izumi Hamasaki is the greatest spirt protector in the world" and with that him, Gray and Makoto left

"Geez...I swear he does that just to piss me off." Hiro grumbled as he made an annoyed face. Ayumi noticed this

"Oh come one. Why are you making that face. They are just trying to have a good time."

"Well I didn't want to be here to begin with, I was forced to come here." Hiro stated "But I'm not going to spoil your time here, so if you want to have a good time knock yourself out."

Ayumi sighed as she looked at Hiro. One minute he could be kind and caring to you and than the next, which was usually the one that showed the most, was his stubborn attitude. He could never seem to stay in a good mood and always seem to complain about something.

"Honestly Hiro, just relax. Your still stressed about balancing your life as a soul reaper and going to school. You manage to do a good job as a soul reaper so far so just take this time to have fun and relax. You earned it"

"Huh..." Hiro stared at the girl, a little suprised by the compassion from Ayumi. He knew she had her kind moments with him from time to time, but she never really seemed to be a person in Hiro's eyes to care about his health

"By the way Hiro..." Hiro turned to Ayumi, who looked confused now "What this festival for?"

Hiro gave her a dumbfounded look "You mean to tell me you came to this thing saying it would be good when you have zero clue on what it is about?!"

* * *

Hiro explained what the point of the live show was and what it was about. It took 10 whole minutes to explain it to Ayumi, with five of those minutes going with Ayumi asking dumb questions. Despite that Hiro still doubted the girl fully understood or if she did at all as they arrived at the building where the show was going to be with everyone outside of it. There were spotlights and cameras pretty much everywhere and directed towards a stage as far as Hiro could tell.

"So do you believe that she can see spirts?" Ayumi asked, about Izumi. He girl that was going to appear live

"Not really. I always figured she just lied about it so she could become famous and rich." Hiro looked at the old building "But I'm really starting to wonder if there really is some kind of spirt stuck here."

"You do? Why?"

Hiro shrugged "I don't know. I mean it pretty basic for shows like this to fake that kind of stuff but..."

"But what?"

Hir decided to get to the point "If there was a spirt here, wouldn't the Soul Society have already taken care of it by now?" Ayumi realized what Hiro was asking and shook her head

"I wouldn't put it like that exactly" She said as a few people from the film crew moved pass them and stsrted to adjust or set up whatever they had left to do.

"What that mean?" Hiro, for the umpteenth time was confused. It seem like that was always the case since Ayumi came around.

"In this case, the spirt is earthbound. Earthbound are spirts that are attached to a place, like this building and are basically one of the land. That why it is so hard for the soul society or soul reapers to sense them."

"Move those a little more to the center!" One of the crew shouted as a few guys started to move the spotlights a little.

"So when do they come out then?" Hiro asked

"There is only one way a earthbound spirt will show and that is..."

"Perfect" The camera man said as the guys moving the spot lights had put the lights near the entrance to the old building.

"When ever human go into it territory" This was followed by a loud noise like a scream or yell. Hiro and Ayumi heard this, with the latter looking at the building before turning to see if anybody else heard it. But no one seem to look freaked out or scared, like they didn't hear a thing at all.

* * *

"This is going to be great" Katsu said again for what seemed like the billionth time to Gray and Makoto, with the former looking at the old building with interest now.

"We know that already. Please stop saying it now" Makoto sighed. He than turned to look at Gray who was stilling looking at the old building "What wrong Gray?"

"Katsu, Makoto...Do you guys hear something?"

"Huh?" Katsu scratched his head "What the crowd? Everyone can hear that man!"

"It not the crowd. I think I heard a voice"

"Your probably just imagining you heard something Gray." Makoto added

Gray looked at them before putting on his usually smile "Yeah your right. It was probably nothing." He didn't know if he even believed what he just said.

Somewhere else in the crowd, Kaiyo was looking at the old building too shaking a little. Ai noticed this and shook Her friend back to reality

"Kaiyo are you okay? What wrong?"

"O-oh...u-uh it nothing. I might have just dozed off for a second there. Nothing to worry about." Ai looked at her friend, a little concerned but chose to believe her as she turned her attention back to the stage. Kaiyo though looked at the old building again

'W-what is this feeling? It feels like I'm hearing something.'

Mayami was having the strange misfortune of hearing it to and had plugged her ears with her fingers, trying to block the noise out to no avail.

'I knew I should have tried to fake being sick."

"Huh?" Her dad looked at her "What wrong Mayami?"

"Nothing dad." Her dad didn't ask again if she was alright as he went right back to cheering. Mayami rolled her eyes as she looked at the stage

'Geez this noise from that spirt is so awful, I can't stand it.' She grumbled in her head 'I wonder if this fake spirt medium can really do something about it. If she shuts it u I swear I'll watch her show for a week.'

She was continuing to think to herself where she looked and saw Hiro wasn't with them

"Where the heck is Hiro?"

* * *

Hiro looked at the building as he still was hearing the noise. At first he thought it was a yell or scream but the more he heard it, the more it sounded like a hollow.

"Hey Ayumi, what is up with the sound this spirt making?"

"It the cry of a earthbound spirt...So the was one here at this building." She replied

"Cry of a earthbound spirt" Hiro shook his head as he looked at the spirt, who he was stsrting to get a better view of now "That definetly does not sound like the cry or sound of any spirt I've seen and heard my entire life. It sound more like the cry of a hollow if anything else."

"Your right about it sounding more like a hollow." Ayumi said, as she stared at the spirt, who she was starting to see better to "The reason it sounds like that because he is a plus who is turning into a hollow...Right now that spirt is making the sounds of a Demi-hollow at the moment."

The hollow finally came into to full view. It appeared to be bigger than any spirt Hiro saw. It appeared to be a young adult male with short black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black shirt and white shorts.

"Hiro...I don't know if you notice or not, but look." Hiro didn't know what Ayumi wanted him to look at for a second, until Hiro finally noticed. There were 6 chains attaching the spirt or Demi-hollow as Ayumi called it it to the old building

"Those chains..."

"Yeah...It attached to the building." As she said this, the spirt let out a yell that seem to echo.

"Demi-hollow..." Hiro spoke over the noise the hollow was making "I can SENSE a hollow presence not that far from here, but it not even wearing that mask the hollow wears. Plus...that hole in his chest isn't even fully opened like a hollow."

Ayumi was impressed. Hiro hadn't been a soul reaper that long, yet he could already figure this out. He really was growing faster than she had expect him to

"Your right again. The hole in the hollows chest is prove enough that it has lost it heart and it turns into instinct the moment that happens. The white mask on a hollow blocks those instinct from the outer world though. That isn't the same for living people, since that isn't needed as long as one has a heart."

"..." Hiro didn't even try to interrupt. He decided to listen to the girl and her explanation

"When people die, the chains of fate that grew out of their heart disconnect from there bodies." She pointed to her chest, showing wear the chain of fate usually was "If those souls have no strong regrets, they usually wait for soul reapers to guide them to the soul society. But those that have any regrets will bind themselves to the cause of that regret."

"So what? Is that just the case with earthbound spirts." Ayumi shook her head

"No, there are two types things spirts will bind themselves to. An obsessed spirt, which becomes attached to a person. That not the one we are dealing with though. The one we're dealing with is a earthbound spirt, who will become attached to a place."

"If that the case...what made this guy attached to this old place?"

Ayumi shrugged "It anybody guess. Maybe an incident occur here or for some reason the old building here is that resentment he has. Either way we will find out."

"How the hell will we-" Hiro could finsih the question as the spirt started yelling.

"Get the hell away from here!" He yelled as he glared at the crowd "This place is mine! You hear me?! Mine!" The Spirt shouted "After all those years I should have owned this place! Me! If it wasn't for the old fart that bought it before me I be swimming in cash! You hear me?!"

"...What the hell?" Hiro said as he pointed at the hollow and turned his head towards Ayumi

"They will usually babble out why the are stuck to a place. That is what meant by we will find out." She explained through the spirts constant yelling.

"Well if you ask me, this guy is has the dumbest reason to be stuck to a place." As Hiro said this a loud voice came out of nowhere

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please settle down. The show is now about to begin!" The voice said as the crowd started to cheer loudly. Ayumi noticed and smiled woth interest now.

"Oh! It looks like something awesome is about to happen here!"

'Something?' Hiro said in his head 'I was right. She really doesn't get it still.'

"Now everyone, please count down with me!" The voice said "5!"

Hiro's dad got excited "Alright! It is about to begin!" He said excitedly

Daisuke shushed him "Be quiet dad."

"4!"

"..." Kaiyo was still looking at the old building

"3!"

"This is going to be sweet!" Katsu said, thriving with excitement while Gray and Makoto looked at him like he was stupid.

"2!"

"..." The crowd started to calm down a little as a short bald man walked infront of the camera

"Good evening everyone. Tonight we are here live at an old abandoned building here located in Karakura, Town!" The announcer said "They say at night screams from spirts are heard from here, possibly wanting people to stay away from it. But maybe the greatest spirt protector can do something about it."

"More like the greatest fake." Hiro mumbled, not loud enough for anyone in the crowd or that announcer to hear him.

"Now everyone, please put your hands together for the one! The spirt helper herself, Izumi Hamasaki!" The crowd cheered as the smoke machines near the building started to emit a vapor covering it.

"Hello everybody!" Everyone looked up to see a shadowy figure up on the build. The figure jumped down and everyone started to cheer as the figure became more clear. Well everyone accept Hiro, who suddenly felt the urge to leave as the person landed and struck a pose as the smoke cleared revealing it to be a girl.

The girl was 5'6", had her blue hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and Caucassiun skin. She was wearing a blue sleeveless dress and a short frilled blue skirt and blue boots. The crowd especially the guys, we're cheering crazy. Hiro was the only one who didn't, cringing at all this.

"Izumi Hamasaki is-" She started

"The greatest spirt protector in the world!" The rest of the crowd, including Ayumi finished.

'Great, not her to.' Hiro said in his head, as the girl turned him.

"That entrance was so awesome, so grand, so beautiful. It was...It was so superb. It was a great way to start this festival!'

'Again, it is not a festival.' Hiro said in his head. He quickly shook this thought out of his head and looked at Ayumi "But shouldn't we do something about it?" The girl gave him a confused look

"About what?"

"This earthbound spirt or whatever you call it" Hiro pointed to the spirt, who hadn't even stopped yell even after Izumi came "If that things turns into a hollow with all these people here, it is going to be a huge problem."

"Ohhhh" Ayumi turned and looked at the spirt "You won't have to worry about it turning into one." She ststed plainly

"Why not?"

"It takes about a year for earthbound spirts to turn into hollows, so you won't have to worry about it turning into a hollow anytime soon. The only one it would turn into one is if someone was stupid enough to mess with the hole in it chest" She explained. "Besides if we try to do it now, there might possibly be a struggle and that is dangerous with all these people around. As soon as this...whatever you called it is over, we'll perform konso later."

"If you say so." Hiro said as the announcer turned to Izumi

"So Miss Izumi. What can you tell us about this spirt?" He put it to the girls face, with the latter still looking at the building.

"Well it looks like it is an real need of help" She answered "It feel pretty strong for just being a spirt."

The spirt heard this and glared at the girl "What was that you bitch?! You got a problem?! Huh?! Do you want to fight?!"

The girl was unfazed by this as she started sayin some kind of line

"In the end, the only spirts that need help are-"

"Bad Spirts!" The crowd finished, practically shouting in Hiro ear. Despite knowing he was deaf from this, Hiro still felt like it with all the noises the crowd was making.

"Now than..." She said as she flipped something in the air. It looked like some blue cane or something like that as the hollow continued to cuss her out. As soon as she caught the cane out of the air, she stuck it in the hole in the spirts chest.

The spirt stopped shouting and yelling, which was good in Hiro opinion, atleast at the moment. The spirt than stsrted to let out loud cries like it was in pain as the girl moved the cane or stick or whatever it was, Hiro didn't care what it was. Hiro didn't attempt to cover his ears from the hollows cries of pain as he turned to Ayumi, who also looked shocked

"What the hell is she doing?!" He exclaimed

"She...She's..."

"Ohhhh!" The bald announcer said "Ms. Izumi is stsrting off with the spirt cane already! And it sounds like she struck the spirt."

"Ayumi! What the hell is she doing?!" He asked again

"She's expanded the spirts wound" She finally answered "If this keeps up, the spirt will defiently turn into a hollow, which isn't good with all these people around...Can she really see spirts or is she just blindly doing this without know what she is hitting?!"

Izumi contniued to move the stick around in the hole on the spirts chest

"Don't worry spirt, I will help you and you will soon be able to pass on to the afterlife in peace!"

"Aw yeah, Izumi going to do it once again!" A guy in the crowd said. A bunch of people cheered in response, indicating they agreed. Everyone accept Mayami though who was practically covering her ears, failing to block he cries of pain out.

'What is this...this noise...' She said in her head, trying her best to figure out what was happening to the spirt 'Just what is this idoitic girl doing to it...'

Else where in the crowd, Ayumi and Hiro were stilling looking at this

"crap." Ayumi muttered "If this keeps up that spirt will..."

"Damnit!" He said through gritted teeth. Before Ayumi could say anything else he ran hopped over the ropes blocking the crowd from the stage.

"Hiro wait!" It was to late though as Hiro had already jumped over it and was running towards Izumi

"Stop it you idoit!" He shouted, but Izumi payed no attention as she continued to do what she was doing."

"What that guy doing?! He is ruining the show!" Some guy in the crowd said. The camera man turned his head

"Secruity. Get this guy now!"

"Idoit stop-eh" He couldn't finish as he suddenly had a bad feeling. He slowly turned his head to see 5 or 6 guys dressed in Secruity uniforms suddenly pounce into the air. Hiro couldn't even avoid it as they instantly tackled and grabbed him.

Katsu, Gray and Makoto looked in shock at their friend being tackled.

Katsu pointed at where Hiro was, on the ground being held down by the security guards

"What the hell is Hiro doing?! What was he thinking?!" He cried. Makoto and Gray didn't respond, but the latter started to walk forward before Katsu's hand grabbed him

"Where he heck are you going Gray?!"

"Huh?" Gray turned his head to the black hair teen "To help Hiro obviously. What else would I be doing?" He gave a blank look as he said the last sentence

"Are you mad or something dude?!" He said as he shook Gray by his collar, with the latter being uneffected "I don't want to get involve in this mess. Whatever it is it is all on Hiro this time. Do you hear me?!"

"...I guess. If you say so" Katsu let go, hoping Gray wouldn't jump over the rope to help his best friend, but to his relief he actually listen to him. He was unaware that Kaiyo and Ai were watching the events unfold to

"H-Hiro..." Kaiyo was as confused as everyone right now. She was trying to figure out why Hiro would do this.

* * *

The whole town was watching the events unfold on tv. Everyone was in complete shock from what they were looking st on their Tvs.

"No way. That Hiro"

"What the hell is that loser doing?"

"That can't be him"

"Well that is a way for my students to get on tv...I guess"

* * *

Without a second thought, Ayumi jumped over the rope and put her glove on as Hiro managed to get up off the ground, but couldn't make the security loosen their grip on him. Ayumi was about to reach him when two more Secruity guards grabbed her.

"What the hell?!" Katsu practically shouted "What the heck are those two doing?!"

"How should we know. We are trying to figure that out to" Makoto said as they contniued to watch.

Hiro looked at Ayumi "Hey Ayumi. What the hell were you thinking?! Jumping over here like that?!"

Ayumi looked at Hiro and quickly got angry at this "What the hell was I think?! What the hell were YOU thinking is more like it! You jumped over the first dumbass! I just came to help YOU!"

"Ha. Some help you've giving me shorty!"

"Shorty..."

"If you want to actually help, get over here and turn me into a soul reaper so I can stop this girl!"

"I'm can't cause of these guys" She said talking about the Secruity holding her "Your the guy here anyway! You get out and come over Here!"

"Look at the amount of guys holding me, to the amount to the guys holding-"

"Shut it kid!" One of the secruity guards punched Hiro in the face. Ayumi would have probably smiled at this, but she was more focused on getting free. While this was happening Izumi was continuing to mess with the hole, making the earthbound spirt cry out in pain more. Gray, Kaiyo just looked at the building, not clearly seeing what it was while Mayami was still plugging her ears with her fingers.

"Ohhh! It looks like Izumi will finally end this" the announcer said. As Hiro heard this he looked up at the girl and started to shout at her.

"Hey Damnit! Stop what your doing!" The girl didn't respond or was trying to act like she wasn't hearing a word he said.

"I said...Stopppp-" Hiro couldn't finish as something that felt like a hand hit him in the back of his head, sending him into his soul reaper form. It took him a few seconds to realize this though. He looked to verify that he was in his soul reaper form and looked at his motionless body.

"Hey kid, what wrong with you? Wake up!" One of the security guards

"Something must seriously be wrong. He isn't moving " one of the other guards said. As they looked at his body, Hiro turned to Ayumi and saw that the secruity guards had let her go, but she looked suprised to also see Hiro in his soul reaper form, indicating she wasn't the one responsible for changing him."

'If Ayumi didn't do this, than who-"

"Well hello"

Hiro and Ayumi turned and saw a Caucassiun man that looked in his late 30 to early forties. He had medium messy green hair, sunglasses covering his eyes and looked like a bar tender wearing a long white sleeve t shirt, a black vest, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He was also wearing a blue version of the glove Ayumi had with the same design. Behind him was a buff very muscular Caucassiun man that could probably have a field day with anybody in fighting. He was bald, but had a dirty blonde goatee, reddish-brown eyes and he was wearing a blue t shirt and blue cargo pants.

"Oshiro..." Ayumi muttered, but not loud enough for Hiro to hear though. The man turned to her

"Well hello there Miss Fujimoto" The guy said, cheerfulness in his voice "I'm glad to see your doing well. Although it has been awhile since you has stopped by hasn't it?"

Ayumi just responded with a glare

"Hey. Just who the heck are you?" Hiro asked. The guy turned and adjusted his glasses

"Well...I'm really not at liberty to answer that question. Besides..." His gazed towards where Izumi and the spirt were "Don't you have to worry about a certain spirt over there?"

"...?!" Hiro just remembered what he was trying to do "Crap!" He said as he ran towards the girl and the earthbound spirt, leaving Ayumi with the two men.

"...What are you doing here Oshiro?" She asked she asked the man

"Well I'm obviously here to watch the show. Why else would I be here" He said with a smile

"Cut the crap Oshiro. What is the real reason your here?"

The man known as Oshiro sighed as he put his hands in his pockets "Well if you really want to know...I'm here because-"

"Excuse me" Oshiro turned to see one of the security guards tap him on his shoulder

"Can I help you my good man?"

"Excuse me, but are you with these two?" He asked "Because if you are, you are in trouble."

At those words, the Oshiro adjusted he glasses on his face and looked at the man, wih his expression serious this time. He looked at the tall man beside him, who had yet to say anything, as he nodded.

"Sir, answer me now."

"Okay. Here's my answer..." Oshiro preceded to pull a lighter out her pocket and held it towards the secruity guard's face. The other guards stood behind him as Oshiro clicked the button on it, blasting smoke in to the guards faces. Everyone saw this and stsrted to freak out as the secruity guards started to fall as Oshiro and the musuclar man saw this as their cue to leave as they started to run off.

"Hey! Where the heck are you going?!" Ayumi called.

Oshiro turned his head "Well We're getting out of here of course. See you later Ms. Fujimoto. Come back to the bar soon!" And with that the man had disappeared into the crowd.

...tch." Ayumi just watch where the man disappeared. She knew there was no point in following him, since she knew he wouldn't answer her questions. She walked over to the unconisuius Guards and started to drag Hiro body with her as she decided she might as well help him again

* * *

"Now spirt it is time! Rest in-Wahhhh" Izumi was about to finish when Hiro jumped on to the stage and charged at her, grabbing her and pulling her away from the hollow. Hiro dropped her on the ground, causing her to land on her butt

The announcer and the crowd were confused, because to them, it looked like she had been pushed back. The announcer despite his suprise, managed to speak though

"Well this is an interesting development. It seems Miss. Izumi was pushed back by the spirt. Will she be able to get back up from it?!"

"Ow!" She rubbed her backside as she looked up at Hiro, ignoring the cameras "What the heck was that for?!"

"...So you can see me" Hiro said, not paying attention to the girls question as he looked at her and rubbed the back of his head "Well there goes my theory of you being a complete fake."

"Complete fake?!" She glared at Hiro "Of course I can see you and I am not a completely fake! Just who do you..." She paused as something popped into her bed. She smirked at Hiro

"I see...You must be a fan of mine who recently passed away and came back to see your favorite young superstar even from the dead, rightttt?" She nudged Hiro with her shoulder, making the boy look at her

"Your even dumber than this show" He muttered. Izumi was about to respond to this when the spirt started to scream in pain again. Hiro's eyes widened as he saw this.

'But I stopped her...It can't be. I couldn't have been too late, I just couldn't!' He said in his head as he started to run towards the spirt, but was stopped by a blinding light. Hiro covered his eyes as the spirt continued to scream. It screams seemed to quiet down though. As soon as the light disappeared, Hiro uncovered his eyes

"What the hell just-?!" Hiro looked and was shocked. Where the Earthbound spirt had once been is no more. It was gone. Poof. Vanished just like that. As Hiro looked at it, Izumi turned to the camera gave a peace sign straight at the camera

"And it seems Miss Izumi was successful! She has successfully saved the poor spirt and has sent it to rest in peace!" The announcer said excitedly, making the crowd cheer. Hiro turned to the girl.

"What...What did you do?" He asked. She looked at him confused

"What did I do?" She asked "I obviously sent the soul to rest in peace. Duh." She than preceded to smile at the camera and waving to the crowd

'Did she really send to peace? Did she really help it?"

"No. It's not that" Hiro turned to see Ayumi walk up to him, dragging his body with her

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked, ignoring the part with the girl dragging his body

"It didn't just disappear like that." She said as she pulled out her phone.

"What do you mean? The spirts gone. It not there. What else could it have done if it didn't disappear."

"It didn't disappear" She repeated as she pressed something on her phone pulling up some type of tracker "When a spirt turns into a hollow, it dissipates only once and recomposes as a hollow in a different place. If it was wandering spirt, it would just go to any random place. But if it was attached to something, like an Earthbound spirt, the place it would appear is..." Her phone started to beep and a red blip popped up on her tracker. She looked up at the roof of the building

"Huh? What wrong Ayumi?" Hiro asked, not knowing what the girl was looking at.

"Hiro look out! On the roof!"

"Huh?" Hiro looked at the girl like she was crazy. Izumi stopped waving to the crowd and looked at her to

"It's above you idoit!"

Hiro and Izumi both looked at the top of the building, to see that Ayumi was serious. Something was on the roof, or atleast forming on it. Sharp claws appeared on the ledge of the building as the rest of the body started to form. Hiro realized what it was as the things chest form with a hole in it.

"You got to be kidding me" He muttered as the head of the spirt that was there appeared on the body. It let out a roar as some strange white liquid came out of nowhere and stsrted to cover the man's face. It started to form and soon took the shape of some type of bug head, with two antenna on it head. It let out some kind of cry, before jumping off the ledge.

"?!" Hiro, with a second thought, grabbed Izumi by the back of her shirt and pulled her out of the way as the hollow landed on the ground, just close to where the girl was waving to the crowd.

Hiro didn't put her down though despite her trying to squirm out. He looked and saw Ayumi had moved to avoid the hollow safely to, along with his body. This made him happy, despite the situation at hand.

Hiro looked around, trying to find a way to get the hollow away. His attention then turned to the building entrance and he started to run towards it

"Hey just where do you think you're going huh?" Izumi question as she continued to struggle, but to no avail. Hiro didn't answer her as he ran into the building

"Hiro wait!" Ayumi called as she ran into the building to.

In the crowd Katsu was stsrting to freak out

"Now Ayumi to?! Just what the heck is going on here?!" He shouted

"How the heck should we know that dude?" Makoto muttered, despite also being suprised by what was going on. Gray said nothing as he looked at the entrance to the building

'What the heck is going on?' He asked himself in his head

Daisuke tugged on his dad shirt "Uh dad? What the heck is going on here?"

"I don't know son" He answered "I don't know"

"..." Mayami had stopped covering her ears and looked at the old building like everyone else. She had rubbed her eyes, I she swore she saw Hiro running into the building. She didn't know if it was really or not.

"Interesting..." Oshiro said as he stopped a few feet from the entrance to the show "I wonder how you'll do in this fight..."

* * *

"Hey! Put me down already!" Izumi contniued to struggle as she kept on saying this, wanting the boy to drop her, as he, her and Ayumi had ran into the building.

Hiro slowed down and came to a complete stop as he happily obligated and dropped the girl down on her butt and turned to look at her

"Ow! What is your deal?! Why did you drag me in here and what was that thing just now?"

"You've never seen a hollow before?"

"Monsters aren't my speciality. I only do spirts."

"Of course you do..." Hiro said to himself as Izumi got up and stsrted to walk back to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Ayumi asked her.

"To fight the boss."

"The boss..?" Hiro was confused

"Yeah the things the boss of that evil spirt before right? I have to stop it and save those people. So good bye"

"Wait!" Hiro called out "You can't handle that thing. Stay put here!"

"No!" She said loudly catching Hiro and Ayumi off guard "I can't run away!"

"Oh and why not?" Hiro said sarcastically, thinking she just wanted to be infront of the camera and make more money.

"I can't run...Because I refuse too."

"Huh?"

"As long as I could remember...I was always able to see spirts. I don't know why though. I always thought the spirts were in pain because they weren't crossing over into heaven. So I got this show when I got into high school...to show everyone that I was trying to do good."

"..."

"I haven't and still don't care about money or fame. I just want to help these poor spirts down. I thought the more fans I got, the more support I had to help spirts." She turned to Hiro with a calm expression "So I can't run. If I run, people will stop believing me. They'll think I am a fake. So I can't run...I have to help these people...the spirts to. I can't run while there in danger. I have to help them!"

"...*sigh*" Hiro rubbed the back of his head "That's good and all, but I still think I you shouldn't go out there."

"Why not?! I have to help those people!"

"Just listen!" Hiro said shouting he girl up "If you try to fight that hollow out there, you'll just endanger everyone out there supporting you. Is it really worth that much to get them caught up in it?"

"Hiro..." Ayumi looked at him.

"..." Izumi didn't answer. She was trying to think of something else to say, but quit think as the building start to shake.

"What the heck?" Hiro exclaimed as a hole appeared in the ground and the hollow jumped out of it.

"Crap!" Hiro grabbed his sword on his back and started to unsheath it as Izumi jumped in the way

"Izumi? What the hell are you doing?!" She turned and looked at him and Ayumi "Run! I'll handle this She grabbed the cane on her back and looked like she was prepared to fight.

The hollow didn't care who it fought, it just charged at her. Izumi closed her eyes, prepared for the worse, but she was pushed out of the way as Hiro unsheathed in his

"Take this!" He swung his sword at the hollow, but it dodged and jumped to the other side of the building and started to running at them again

Hiro sister, and as soon as the hollow got close enough he swung and aimed at it's head. He missed though and instead got his sword stuck in the hollow's arm. The hollow looked at Hiro

"Uh...Sorry." Hiro said sheepishly as the hollow glsred at him before letting out a roar. It punched a hole in the building and jumped out, with Hiro go out with him due to not letting go of his sword. The hollow started

"Crapppppppppp! Ayumi helppppp meeeeeee!" Hiro gripped his sword tightly to make sure he didn't fall, knowing at this height, he was dead meat.

"Hang on Hiro I'm coming!" Ayumi started to run up the stairs, to head to the roof

"Hold on! I'm coming-" Izumi was about to follow but stopped as a helicopter floated where the hole was. She saw the cameraman and realized she was being filmed. She had almost forgot that she was doing a show. She just decided to smile and give a peace sign.

"Fear not everyone. I will catch this spirt and help it find peace!"

She kept this up for a few more seconds before hiding behind the wall. Both the cameraman and the pilot thought she had ran off

"Circle around to the roof!" The camera man shouted over the noise the helicopter was making. The helicopter did so and as it did Izumi looked one last time to make sure it was gone before running to the stairs

'I have to hurry up and get to the roof to help those two.'

* * *

"Stopppppppppp!" Hiro shouted as the hollow came to a complete stop as it came to the ledge of the roof, sending Hiro and his sword flying in the air and than down to the roof.

"Whoaaaaaaaa!" Hiro closed his eyes waiting to fall on the roof of the building"

"..." Nothing happen. Hiro opened his eyes and looked around and then down at his feet to see that he managed to land on his feet.

"...I'm glad that's over..." Hiro wiped the sweat off his head as Ayumi came through the entrance to the roof.

"Hiro! Are you alright?"

"I've been better. That's for sure." They than both heard a cry and turned to see the hollow had got onto the roof, looking like it was ready to charge at them. Hiro grabbed his sword off the ground and pointed at the hollow

"Bring it on Bug-Face! I owe you for making me fly up to this damn roof anyway."

t those words, the hollow charged ran at them, with it's hand outstretched. Hiro grabbed Ayumi and jumped at the last second and landed behind the hollow. He put the girl down and ran at the hollow and swung his sword.

The hollow jumped out of the way and right of front of Hiro. It threw a punch, but Hiro ducked and swung his sword again, with the same results as the hollow jumped out of the way again and behind him.

"Dammit!" Hiro said as the hollow started to charge at him "This things moving around to much. How am I going beat this thing!"

"Spirt Snap!"

Hiro and Ayumi turned around to see Izumi standing at the entrance of the roof.

"Didn't I tell you stay down there?" Hiro asked, somewhat annoyed at the fact that the girl had obviously ignored his request.

"Well I couldn't! Besides I just helped you out"

"How in the world did YOU help me..." Hiro stopped as he started to hear a soft beeping sound "What the hell is that sound?"

"What the heck is this." Ayumi looked confused. Hiro looked to see what she was talking about and also grew a confused look. A small pink ball or something like that slowly passed the two of them. Hiro realized that this was the cause of the beeping.

"I told you I helped you out." Izumi grinned as Hiro turned to her and looked at her like she was stupid

"And how is a small pink beeping ball going to help us exactly."

"Like this." The hollow didn't stop, not intimidated by the small speck of the ball. As soon as the hollow got close enough to it, Izumi snapped her fingers and a bright pink light. Ayumi and Hiro covered their eyes.

"What the heck is this?" Ayumi asked

"Like I'd know what it is." Hiro said as the light stsrted to disappear

As soon as it was completely gone Hiro and Ayumi uncovered their eyes. They both looked and saw the hollow shaking it head like it was in pain, as it covered it's eyes.

"What the-"

"Now's your chance!"

"Huh?" Hiro looked at Izumi "What do you mean? What did you even do?"

"I blinded it. But I don't think it will last for long. So hurry up and beat it."

"..." Hiro turned to Ayumi, who nodded her head. Hiro nodded and ran towards the hollow.

The hollow stopped shaking its' head and uncovered its' eyes. But as it looked back up, it was shocked to see Hiro right and front of him, with his sword raised over his head. The hollow couldn't move out of the way as Hiro cut it straight down the middle."

"..." The hollow fell to the ground and was motionless. Hiro and Ayumi stayed silent, with their backs turned to a cheering Izumi

"Yay! We beat it! We beat the monster!" She spun around on her toes and gave a peace sign "I say we celebrate this awesome moment!"

"..."

"Hmm?" Izumi looked at the two. Why weren't they saying anything. Weren't they happy to have defeated the boss.

"Don't start celebrating" Hiro muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Why not? We defeated that monster. We should celebrate."

"No we shouldn't" Hiro pointed down to the ground "Look for yourself."

"Huh?" Izumi looked down at the hollow which Hiro was pointing at. Her eyes widened as the strange creature she had saw, was replaced with the spirt from earlier

"What the..." She fell to her knees "I thought I saved..."

"It wasn't a monster, like you said earlier." Ayumi turned and looked at the girl "It a hollow."

"A...what?"

"A normal spirt has a chain attached to it. When a hole is ripped in their opened chest, the spirt loses their minds and becomes a hollow.

'Becomes a...' Izumi looked down, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"All this time...All this time I thought I was helping them...saving them...I turned them into those things?" She couldn't stop the tears at this realization.

"..." Hiro looked at the girl. On one hand he thought she was stupid for doing this, but on the other, he actually felt sorry for her. He didn't know what to say.

"Izumi! Izumi! Izumi! Izumi!"

Hiro looked down on the roof and smiled at what he was seeing

"Hey. Stop crying would you Ms. Hero."

"Hero..." Izumi sat up "I'm no hero. I'm just a idiot that thought she was helping spirts, but ended up doing the opposite."

Hiro sighed as he turned his head towards the girl "Look, there is no point in letting it get you down. I don't know why and how, but it is obviously that you never seen a spirt turn into a hollow or know how a spirt turns into a hollow. But you can't let it get you down."

"Just leave me alone."

"...Fine." Hiro turned his head back to look over the roof "If you won't listen to me, listen to them."

"Them?" Izumi asked as she got up. She slowly walked over to where Hiro was standing and saw over a thousand people chanting her name over and over.

"Don't leave them hanging. Say something." Izumi turned to Hiro who smiled at her. She nodded and wiped the tears away before turning back to the crowd and struck a poss

"Spirt Rescue was a success!"

"Yeahhhhhhhhh!" The crowd cheered with excitement. Izumi turned back to Hiro and Ayumi

"...Thank you. This probably would have turned ugly if it wasn't for you being here"

"Eh. Whatever. It no big deal." Hiro said as he turned away and waved, with Ayumi following him with his body

"..." Izumi just looked at the two as they left, with the crowd still cheering behind her.

* * *

Hiro yawned as he closed his eyes as he sat at his table in class with his feet up on the table. Ayumi walked in and sat next to him

"You know that was a nice thing you did yesterday." She said

"What are you talking about?"

"With that girl. It was nice of you to cheer her up."

Hiro shrugged as he closed his eyes again "It was no big deal. I'm just glad I never have to see her again."

Ayumi smirked "And just when I was hoping you actually be nice today."

"Just shut up and let me sleep will ya." And with that Hiro started to go to sleep, but this was interrupted after only a full minute

"Hi there friend." A voice said

Hiro grumbled as he opened his eyes and wanted to cry. There right in front of him and Ayumi, was Izumi in their school uniform smiling at them.

"No...It can't be...What are you doing here?!" Hiro practically shouted

"Well I obviously transferred her silly. Looks like we will be class mates from now on."

"That doesn't answer my question on why you're here."

"Well you see...I didn't want to forget you guys and after what happen last night, I managed to get my show moved to here in Karakura to do on weekends and I decided to transfer while I was at it." Her smile grew bigger "Is this great?! We will be classmates from this day forward.

Ayumi turned to Hiro who looked like he was trying to process what he just heard

"...Just great..." Hiro mumbled, although the annoyed expression on his face said otherwise. Izumi didn't noticed this as she just smiled


	10. Chapter 10- Sweet Soul Candy

Hiro, Katsu, Gray, Makoto, Ai, Kaiyo and even Izumi all just stood in the principal's office watching the events that took place two days ago at the live show. From Hiro jumping over the rope running past Gray, Katsu and Makoto, all the way to him tryin to rush Izumi. A muscular tan man paused the tv with the remote and pointed to the scene of Hiro and Ayumi being held down by secruity guards

"On live tv!" He yelled at all of them "On a show broadcasted nationwide on TV, all in one night you made a mockery of this school!" He stomped over to Hiro, who looked calm compared to Katsu who was right by him trying to figure out why the rest of them had been called

"Well Mr. Hayasihi?!" He looked down at Hiro, who was intimidated in the slightest "What do you have to say for your self, huh?"

Hiro looked the other way "Wasn't me."

"Of course it was you!" The man shouted

"No it wasn't. Maybe it was a long lost brother I never knew. Or it could be someone that just looks like me, who knows" Hiro said, purposely egging his Physical Education teacher on

"Why you..."

"Mr. Ito please calm down" Hiro's homeroom teacher said as he finally decided to speak "It honestly isn't a big deal. They weren't even near the school for this event so was it necessary to drag them here just for this?"

Mr. Ito turned and glared at his colleague "Shut up Jouda! This is obviously a big deal! They made a complete mockery of the-"

"Excuse me?"

The man stop and turned to Ai "What is it Ai?"

"Me and Kaiyo honestly had nothing to do with it. We were just poor bystanders."

"And I was parted of the show" Izumi added "I couldn't really help if I was on camera"

"Your so right Izumi!" Katsu said. But the girl ignored him or atleast acted like she didn't hear as his friends excluding Kaiyo looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

Ai turned her attention from the girls "Anyways...Me, Kaiyo nor Izumi had nothing to do with that or unintentionally got mixed up in it. So if you want to yell at anyone yell at Hiro."

A vein popped in Hiro's head as he glared at the red head "So that's how you throw me under the bus, huh Ai? I'll definitely remember this."

Ai responded by sticking her tounge out at Hiro, making him angrier. Ai turned back to Mr. Ito "So can we please just go so you can yell at them.

Mr. Ito rubbed his chin in thought before nodding "Yes go head. You guys are free to go."

"Thank you." Ai said as she opened the door and walked out

"U-um...See you guys later" Kaiyo followed Ai out

"Yeah, see you later friend and other guys" Izumi turned and waved. Hiro felt like he was going to be sick from that as Katsu started to walk out.

"Yeah, let's hit the road Gray and Makoto." He was this close to exiting when Mr. Ito grabbed him by the collar of his shirt

"You four are going nowhere."

Katsu groaned "Ah come on! Like Mr. Jouda said, we weren't even near the school. Plus why are you making us stay."

Mr. Ito pressed rewinded on the remote and paused the the image of Hiro running pass Him, Makoto and Gray "Because you three could have easily stopped HIM!" He pointed to Hiro, who wanted to escape at this point.

Gray rubbed the back of his head as he yawned "This is so dumbed" He said through the yawn. Mr. Ito heated him and stomped over and got on his tippy toes to match the boys height, which failed seeing that he was a few inches shorter than Gray like pretty much everyone in the school.

"Well Mr. Mihara, you wouldn't be in this 'dumb' situation if you had stopped your friend." He than turned to Hiro "And as for you and Ms. Fujimoto..." Mr. Ito noticed and looked around to see Ayumi wasn't there.

"Where is Miss. Fujimoto?!" He yelled more than he asked. Everyone looked at Hiro, who didn't like the attention being put on him, but he failed to show this as he closed his eyes

"I don't know" He knew the answer was half assed but he really didn't know. Ayumi had been gone since this morning without a trace.

*Flashback*

Hiro opened the door to his room, with the leftovers he saved from dinner. He walked to his closest and gently tapped the door

"Hey Ayumi. I have breakfest for ya"

"..." No responds came from the closet, so Hiro decided to try again as he lightly tapped on the door a second time "Hey Ayumi, I have your breakfest so get up."

"..."

Hiro was started to get annoyed "I know you can hear me Ayumi! Hurry up and wake up already!"

"..." A responds still didn't come

"Okay that's it!" Hiro grabbed the door and slid it open to see that it was empty

"What the..." Hiro looked inside to make sure she wasn't hiding. When he found nothing he scratched his head.

"Maybe she already woke up and went to school early" Hiro decided. He than got dressed and walked out

*Flashback end*

But Ayumi wasn't at school. Hiro looked everywhere to make sure the girl wasn't there. Although he thought it was nice and peacefully with her not hovering around him, he was a little bit worried, but he didn't want to admit. He turned to look out the window where the sun was shining

'Where the heck are you Ayumi?'

* * *

"Here I go! Super Kick!" A boy with dirty blonde hair said. He was pale and gray eyes wearing a blue t shirt with the words 'Oshiro's bar' on it and white shorts and was bare footed.

He kicked the ball hard sending it towards a girl with long auburn hair and gray eyes like the boy and was wearing the same t shirt like him and a blue skirt. The girl looked ready to stop the ball, but as it got closer she freaked out and moved out of the way as the ball hit the net and spun in it, before dropping to the ground.

She looked and sigh in relief, but this soon ended as the boy got behind her and started to give her a noogie

"You idiot!" He started to do it a little harder, making her cry more "I told you that you had to block it from getting into the net."

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Please stop!" She cried as she tried to get away, but failed "You should be treating your older sister like this!"

"Shut up! Your only a year older than me! I can treat you how ever I want idiot!"

"Soooorrrrrry!" She cried

"Are you two done now?"

The boy stopped and looked up to see Ayumi, who was tapping her foot impatiently as she looked on.

"...What do you want old lady" He asked. His sister looked up at her to

Ayumi felt the urge to slap the kid, but held it back "Ignoring that...Is your boss here or not?"

"Yeah...he's here...come on." The boy let his sister go and opened the door to a small wooden building wih a sign on top of it reading "Oshiro's' Bar. Ayumi followed the boy and his sister in.

* * *

The inside of the building was made of wood to. The place had a wooden floor, the walls were painted white. There were two high tables with two stools at each of them and a bar to the side, with multiple drinks behind the counter and on the wall in a glass casing.

Ayumi looked around the place and saw that it looked pretty much the same since her last visit to the plac, which wasn't long ago. As she followed the kids, she the the muscular man from the live show cleaning the tables.

The man looked up "Haru, I thought I told you to stay out-" He looked behind them and notice "Oh, if it isn't Ms. Fujimoto. It is good to see you young lady."

Ayumi looked at the man "Is Oshiro here?"

"How about I get you some water." He walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass and went towards the sink

Ayumi decided to repeat the question "Is Oshiro here?"

The man turned off the sink and placed the glass near Ayumi, who didn't even look at it.

"He's here." The man said as he turned towards a door in the back "I'll go wake up, but it will probably take awhile knowing him. Please wait here."

"There really is no need for her to wait or for you to wake me up." Oshiro walked out of the door in the back and yawned as he put on his glasses. He smiled at Ayumi and held his hand up

"Good morning Ms. Fujimoto. What can I happily help you with today?"

* * *

Ayumi and Oshiro were in the back room, were a variety of products were surrounding them. Oshiro had a calculator in his hand with supplies Ayumi grabbed

"Okay for that...and this...Okay." He looked up at the girl "How do you plan to pay for this exactly Ms. Fujimoto?"

Ayumi grabbed her phone out of her breast pocket "With bounties obviously." She handed the phone to the man

"Ah bounties! My second favorite behind drinking my own products."

"And you wonder why you don't get many customers in this dumb excuse for a bar." She looked around at the products

Oshiro feigned being hurt "Ouch. That is just flat out cold Ms. Fujimoto. I get customers...from time to time."

Ayumi rolled her eyes and the man looked at bounties on the girls phone. He was looking at a list of hollows, specifically the ones Hiro and Ayumi had stopped. Oshiro looked at the prices above and was disappointed as he looked at it

"Yeah...None of these will cut it my friend" He held the phone up to Ayumi "You see...the bounties actually have to have a price on them. Not all zeros as bounties."

"Are you sure you didn't miss one?"

"I'm positive I..." Oshiro looked at his phone and adjusted his glasses "Well what do you know, I did miss one." He he looked at it and touched the screen to zoom in on it

"CrowBomb...He killed three soul reapers..." He looked at the bounty and smiled "I believe you have enough Ms. Fujimoto"

He grabbed the things Ayumi had grabbed and put them in the bag.

"I should probably warn you though" He pointed the the pill bottle he put in the bag "You probably shouldn't take to much of this stuff you know. This stuff is literally toxic and if you keep taking it...Let's just say you will be in a wide amount of pain when you leave your gigai becaus it makes you more into a human

"You don't think I know that?" She looked at her hand "It just seems like my gigai is screwing up and I am having a hard time controlling it recently for some reason." As she said this her hand moved. Ayumi grabbed it with her other hand, stopping it.

"Well I'll have you know I do free examinations for my female customers. Why don't you leave it here for me to look at.

Ayumi shivered and got creeped out at the thought of the man examining her gigai "I will gladly decline that offer."

"Ah well" He adjust his glasses "Can I help you with anything else at this find bar?"

"Actually yeah you can" She put her phone up "Did my order come in yet?"

"Oh that? Yeah, I think it did" He turned to the door "Hey Haru?" He called "You got a minute."

"Yeah?" The little girl walked in.

"Go down to the cellar and grab the box that says 'New merchandise' will you"

"Okay" She nodded and ran off. She stopped when she reached a sliding door. She opened it and ran down the steps to the cellar where there were a variety of drinks and boxes.

"Okay. New Merchandise...New Merchandise...New-Ahhhh" The girl was clumsily and tripped on her own feet

"Ow. That hurt..." She got up and looked at a box in front of her.

She read the words on the box out loud "N-new...Merchandise." She read. She dusted herself off and grabbed the kid on the box and took it off. She looked inside and smiled at what she saw.

"Alirght." She grabbed what was ever in the box and ran out of the cellar and back to where Oshiro and Ayumi were."

"Here you go." She handed it to Ayumi.

"Thank you." She turned to leave "I'm going now. I have to get back to school."

"Ah yes. To be with your boyfriend right?"

Ayumi stopped as she was nearly out the door "Those are definetly not my feelings for him. Goodbye" and with that she was gone. As soon as she left Oshiro yawned and got off the floor

"Are you going back to bed?"

"Yep" He yawned again "It's not like I got anything else to do." He exited the room and headed straight back to his to go to bed.

* * *

Gray, Katsu, Hiro and Makoto were all sulking after the long, very loud, lecture from their PE teacher.

"Man, I never want to go through that again" Gray said with his head between his arms on his desk. His usually smile was replaced with a depressed look.

"You said it. That was pure torture." Katsu looked at Hiro "This is all your fault. I can barely hear now..."

"Just shut up." Hiro muttered. He had got the worst of the lecture, with the PE teacher yelling in his face for the majority of it. Compared to his friends, Hiro thought he had suffered the most.

Just than the doors to the class opened and the boys all looked up. Ayumi walked in with her usual smile.

"Good morning everyone." She said cheerfully

"G-Good morning Ayumi." Kaiyo said. Ayumi looked around, and thsn looked at the four depressed boys "What happen to Hiro and those guys?"

"Oh. Uh...They got chewed out by the PE teacher." Izumi answered her

"P...E...teacher? Chewed out?" Ayumi was confused

"Yeah. The physical education teacher." Ai said "I heard he yelled at those guys for a full hour without taking a breath."

"Oh." Ayumi looked at them with some sympathy "I feel sorry for them."

"U-um Ayumi..." Ayumi turned to Kaiyo "W-Where were you this morning?"

Ayumi was caught of guard by this "Huh?"

"Oh yeah, that right. Where were you this morning?" Ai added

"Uh...Well...You see" Ayumi couldn't come up with an answer. It isn't like she could say she went to a bar early in the day and went to buy somehing from a massive pervert.

"Uh...Well...I slept in late this morning and I didn't realize the time it was when I woke up. That's why I'm so late. Hahha..." Ayumi hoped they would buy this.

"...Okay. If you say so" Ai said, not completely believing the girl. Ayumi nodded and than walked over to Hiro's desk. The boy still had his head on his desk.

"Ohhhh Hiroooooo."

"..." No responds

"It's me Ayumi" She said

"Trust me. I knew it was you the instant I heard your annoying voice." Hiro muttered, not lifting his head up.

Ayumi restrained herself from choking him "Can we talk outside for a minute?"

"No." Hiro answered "Now leave me alone."

"But it realllly important Hiro." The boy lifted his head up off the desk

"Well I realllly don't care. Now just leave me a-Agh!" Ayumi hit him in the back of his neck just as he was about to put his head back on the desk. Everyone in the class was looking as Ayumi grabbed the boy and started to drag him out.

"Oops. Looks like something happened to Hiro. Don't worry though." She reassured everyone "I'll just take him straight to the nurse." She dragged him out through the door. Katsu turned his head

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Who knows?" Gray said as he put his head on top of the desk.

* * *

Ayumi dragged Hiro outside near the soccer field and let him go. The latter glared at the girl "What the heck was that for midget?!"

Ayumi glared back due to being called a midget "Shut up!"

"What purpose did you even have for dragging me out here anyway?!"

Ayumi took a deep breath and calmed down "This." she started to dig into her pocket and grabbed what she had reached for and threw it at Hiro.

The boy caught it with ease and looked to see it was a candy dispenser

"You mean to tell me you dragged me out here to give me a stupid candy dispenser?!"

"It's gikongan."

"gikon what?"

"gikongan." She repeated as Hiro examined the candy dispenser "When you swallow it, a temporary soul can go into your body while the real soul comes out of it. I got it for you to use in case I'm not around when you run into a hollow

"Gikongan? That's not what it says on the label. It says Soul Candy" He read

"Oh that." Ayumi shrugged "The Soul Reaper Female association complained about it years ago. Something about it not being cute enough or something. I honestly don't know."

"Okay. But what with with the stupid duck?" Hiro lightly tapped on the duck head that was on the dispenser.

Ayumi was starting to get annoyed "The popular brand sold out, so I had to get you the second best thing, which happens to be that one."

"Wait a minute...what was the one you were planning to get?" Ayumi blushed a little

"The popular one among the females of course. Chappy the rabbit" She said "Because it sold out like I said before, I ended up getting that one."

"Chappy...the rabbit?" Hiro didn't know what to think and his looks towards the bunny said as much "So you wanted a bunny but got a duck...?"

Ayumi turned bright red "S-Shut Up! I told I couldn't get anything else so just drop it."

"But that just sounds completely stupid. You wanted to get a stupid bunny?"

Ayumi turned bright red and punched Hiro in the gut making him fall t the ground. She thsn started stomping on him with her right foot.

"Just drop that already" She said as she stopped stomping on the boys head "Just go ahead and take try it!"

"But I don't understand it dammit!" Hiro said as he pushed the girls foot off and rubbed his head.

"Like I said just try it and see for yourself." Ayumi said as the red on her face started to go away.

Hiro looked at the dispenser and looked hesitant. He slowly put it to his mouth and pushed the head of the duck down. A small green pill popped out and Hiro swallowed it.

"..." Hiro stayed motionless. He felt nothing at first. He than felt a shock run through his body. He stood still for a few seconds before he came out of his body and into his soul reaper form. His body fell to the ground

"Woah" Hiro looked up and down "It actually worked."

"Of course it did idiot."

"Shut up." He than looked at his motionless body "So how do we know it worked?"

"Just watch." Ayumi said as Hiro's body started to get up off the ground. Hiro was speechless as his body looked at them

"Good morning." He said kindly "My name is Hiro Hayashi. Nice to meet you."

"W-W-What the..."

"It will be fine. This guy can go to your classes for you and everything while we go after hollows" Just than her phone started beeping. Ayumi slid her finger on the screen opening it "Perfect timing. A hollow just appeared. Let's go."

"B-But this thing...I need to make sure he doesn't-"

"No time for that Hiro! Let's go now!" She said as she ran off.

Hiro looked at his now moving body and than back at Ayumi. He than stsrted to run but stopped and ran in place as he turned to look at the spirt or whatever it was inhabiti his body

"You better not do anything stupid." He called

"Don't worry I won't"

"And you better go to all my classes to. Don't do anything stupid!"

"No problem" Hiro nodded and ran off to catch up to Ayumi. His body stsrted to wave at him

"Good Luckkkkkk!" He called out as he waved. As soon as Hiro was completely out of sight he grew a mischievous smirk on his face "Suckers!"


	11. Chapter 11- Complete Opposites

As soon as the two were gone, the spirt in Hiro's body started to stretch.

"Ahhh. It feels good to be in this body." He said. He continued to stretch as two people in the school uniform started to walk over.

"Hey." The first one stopped "Who is that loser stretching over there."

The second one looked "I think that's Hiro."

"Huh?! Hayasihi?!" The first one exclaimed before growing a deviously grin "Why don't you say we go and teach him a lesson?"

"Fine by me." The other boy nodded as the both stsrted to walk up to the spirt in Hiro's body. The spirt saw this, but just kept stretching as if nothing was wrong.

The first one got face to face with him "Hey Hayasihi, what are you doing out here?" He cracked his knuckles.

"..."

"What's wrong? Can't talk?" The other boy said. The spirt continued to not answer as he stopped stretching and just looked at them, annoying the first one.

"Just say something already punk?!"

"...Okay. Your idiot." It said with a smirk. The first boy got furious at this.

"Why you?! Take this!" He tried to land a punch on the spirt, who easily dodged and returned the favor by punching the boy in the stomach, making him fall to the ground."

The second boy ran up to him "Hey man what happen?! Are you okay?" The boy responded by crying out in pain as he gripped his stomach. The other boy glared at the spirt

"You got some nerve to do that." He said "Do you know who you are dealing with."

"Yeah" The spirt said as he scratch his/Hiro's ear "A bunch of losers" He started to head towards the entrance to the school but stopped as he was about to enter and turned to the two boys

"Now if you excuse me, I got some honeys to meet here." And with that he was gone, leaving the two bullies their, with one of them still cringing in pain.

* * *

Haru was busy sweeping the bar in peace. It had been pretty quiet, which was usually and something she had gotten used to. She was hoping that nothing would ruining the peace and quiet as she continued to sweep.

"What The Heck?!"

Haru stopped sweeping and sweeping and looked to see her little brother. He appeared to be angry. He held some box in his hands as he looked around the bar. He than noticed his sister and stomped over

"You Idiot!" He said loudly making Haru want to hide. Oshiro and the large man came from the other room

"What the heck are you yelling for Daichi? You interrupted are board game" Oshiro said

"This idiot" He pointed to his sister "She screwed up big time!"

"W-What?! S-S-Screwed up?!" She said nervously, really wanting to hide now "T-There is no way I did anything like that."

"Oh yeah?!" He slammed the box on a near by table "Please read what this says sis?"

"U-uh..." The girl squinted as she read the words out loud "Faulty...New...Merchandise...Ah!"

"Yeah now you get it." Her brother said "You ended up giving our customer bad merchandise."

"Wait a minute..." Oshiro looked at the girl and than at the box. He slapped his hand on his forehead and groaned "Crap. This is so not good."

"What is it?" The large man asked not seeing that Daichi started giving his sister a noogie again due to her trying to sneak away "What is bad about this product?"

Oshiro looked up "The problem with this product is the fact that it wasn't regular gikongan. What it actually contained was something I was planning to get rid of. It contained a..."

* * *

The hollow disappeared as it split in to. Hiro put his sword back in it sheath as the hollow disappeared.

"Another hunt successful." Ayumi said with a smile as Hiro turned and walked pass her not saying a word. The girl looked at him

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"Let's head back to the school really quick" Hiro responded, not turning to face the girl.

Ayumi figured what this was about and sighed "If it's about the spirt in your body don't worry. I told you everything should be fine with it, so why do you want to go back?"

"It just..." Hiro grabbed his head like he was in pain "I'm just having this real nagging feeling right now. So can we please head back?"

"..." Ayumi sighed "Fine. But I really don't think you should be concerned. You overreacting."

"I hope your right" Hiro muttered to himself, not loud enough for the girl to hear as they left the alley.

* * *

"Ah! Lunch time. The best time of the day" Ai exclaimed

"Y-Yeah." Kaiyo said as she pulled her lunch bag out "What did you bring Ai?"

"Some leftover rice from last night? What about you?"

"Some bean jam and some bread." Kaiyo pulled it out and Ai stsrted to feel queasy.

"Kaiyo honestly...where do you get this stuff from?"

"I read it off a website that said this stuff was really good for you." She said as she spread the jam on her bread

"I hated to meet the nimrod who thought of that." Ai muttered

"What was that Ai?"

"N-nothing" The girl said as Kaiyo held a piece of bread with the jam on it towards her "Do you want to try it?"

"U-uh..." Ai tried to think of something that wouldn't hurt her friends feelings "I actually prefer to eat NORMAL food you see."

"O-Oh..." Kaiyo didn't appear to be fazed by this though, like it was normal. Izumi walked over and grabbed the piece of bread out of her hands and bit into it

"...This is so good!"

Ai looked at the girl like she was crazy, while Kaiyo did the opposite, as she smiled at this "Really?!"

"Yeah! This is really good!" Izumi said as she bit into it again.

"I know right." Kaiyo grabbed a piece and happily bit into it. Both girls happy did this as Ai just looked somewhat disgusted

"And she wonders why my parents make me bring her food." She was about to walk away when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Hiro walk in. To Ai, it looked like he was looking around for something. She wasn't half wrong as the boy appeared to smirk

'So many beautiful girls here!" He said in his head as he looked around at all the girls in the class. He snapped out of this as Ai started to walk up to him.

"Hey Hiro what's-" The spirt didn't let her finish as he walked passed her and towards the blonde girl that hung out with Kaiyo and Ai.

"Why hellos beautiful." He said making the girl turn to him "What is your name."

"Huh? Do you have short term memory or something Hiro?" She said "My name is Minami, you know this."

"Ah. Minami. Such a beautiful name" He said, shocking everyone in the class room and making the girl back up. Kaiyo noticed and stopped eatting. She walked over and tapped Hiro on the shoulder.

"Huh? If your a dude than kindly-" The spirt turned around and stopped and blushed as he looked at Kaiyo.

'She...She so...so beautiful.' He said in his head.

"Hiro what is wrong with-" The spirt kneeled before her and held her hand as everyone in the class looked on

"What the heck is going on?"

"Is Hiro okay?"

"I thought he was dating that Ayumi chick? What the heck is going on"

Kaiyo started to blush a little "U-U-Uh Hiro...what are you doing?"

"What I'm doing?" The spirt asked as if it was a stupid question "I'm obviously hold the hand of a beautiful person" He than kissed her hand leaving everyone in shock and Kaiyo blushing. Izumi had saw what happened and dropped her piece of bread on the ground in shock as everyone looked at Hiro.

The spirt smiled at Kaiyo making her blush more. He was about to do it again until Ai grabbed him and held him by the collar.

"Okay Hiro! What the hell did you do that for? Is something wrong with you or something?"

"No, of course not. Plus..." The spirt looked up and down at Ai

"Plus what?"

"You're pretty cute yourself." He than kissed Ai on the cheek, shocking everyone even more. Ai let him go and gave him. A blank stare "..."

* * *

Katsu, Gray and Makoto were walking through the hallways with some snacks from the vending machine

"I seriously need this right now." Katsu said as he took a sip of his soda "I never want to suffer like that again."

"Dude, stop bringing it up" Gray groaned "I'm finally able to relax and remembering this morning makes me not want to relax."

"I'm with Gray." Makoto nodded "But I wonder where Hiro is?"

Katsu stopped and looked at the two "He's probably with his girlfriend Ayumi."

"Girlfriend?" Makoto asked

"Yeah. Everyone's starting to think they are something, plus with the fact that they are practically always together no matter what."

"I doubt that." Gray said "Hiro's never really cared about the whole girlfriend thing and whatever. I doubt they are doing anything."

"Okay fine." He turned to Makoto "And what about you?"

"I'll believe it when I see it" Makoto responded "Besides, we all know you have the lowest chance of getting one so why does it matter?"

"WHAT?!" Katsu shouted "I so do not have the lowest chance and I'll prove it now."

"And how are you going to do this?"

"Simple. I'll ask every girl in our class out...except for Ai."

"You can't do that. It never work" Makoto said

"Watch Me." He started to walk over with confidence to their class, with Gray and Makoto following

"You know this is going to end badly and comically right?" Gray whispered to Makoto

"Yep. That's why this is going to be good." Makoto smiled as they reached the classroom. Katsu took a deep breath.

"Okay...here I go" He grabbed the handle to the door and opened it "Hello every-"

Katsu didn't finish as a desk came flying towards him. It would have hit him, but ended up smashed against the wall as Gray pulled him away in time.

"What...What the heck?" Katsu was scared out of his mind now as Makoto peeked in to the doorway.

"Woah..." Was all he said.

"What up?" Gray asked as he walked over to see what was going on. Katsu also walked over slowly, still scared from his near 'death' experience

"Woah..." Gray looked into

"Is that..."

"Is that Ai?!" Katsu said as all the boys looked surprised at what they were seeing

Ai looked like she was really pissed and kept throwing the stuff in the classroom all over the place. The boys looked and saw their classmates huddled in the corner.

Katsu scratch his head "What the heck is up with Ai? Why is she throw the stuff around like a crazy person." Ai threw another desk out the door and the boys moved away just in time.

"How the heck should we know?" Makoto spat "Besides, what could get her this mad anyway?"

"Uh...Maybe Hiro would know." Gray pointed

"What are you talking about?" Katsu and Makoto both looked and saw what Gray was talking about and were speechless

* * *

"Hiro slow down!" Ayumi ran as fast as she could to catch up with Hiro, who was way ahead of her.

"But we got to hurry and get back!"

"I told you nothing will go wrong. Your worrying way to much" She said as they got onto school grounds.

"I have every right to be worried." He shot back "Plus...this bad feeling won't-" Hiro stopped as he felt like he heard something shattering. He looked up

"?!" Hiro saw shattered glass falling towards him. Without a second thought, Hiro quickly shielded himself with his arms as the small pieces of glass fell on him. Ayumi finally caught up with him snd was tryng to catch her breath as she looked up.

"What...The...heck...was that?" Ayumi said as she kept trying to catch her breath. Hiro didn't answer as he looked up and saw where the glass had come from. He realized that it was his class room.

"..." Hiro contniued to say nothing as he jumped into the air, leaving Ayumi

"Hiro!" She called, but it was no use. Hiro didn't hear her and if he did, he was doing a good job of not listen to her "Dammit." She had already taken a guess where Hiro was going and was now realizing why he was having a bad feeling.

* * *

"Take this bastard!" Ai threw a chair at the soul who jumped to the side for the umpteenth time now

"Will you calm down already. It's not like I did anything major." The soul was getting bored with this and found it annoying. As far as he was concerned it wasn't that bad. All he did was kiss her on the cheek and suddenly she goes beserk.

'This is getting annoying' He thought as he ducked under another desk that went over him.

Izumi turned Minami and Kaiyo "Shouldn't we do something and stop her?"

"No way..." Minami said scared at the thought "That be basically committing suicide."

"Y-Yeah...Let's just stay out of it" Kaiyo said, obviously not wanting to know if her best friend would get more mad.

Gray, Makoto and Katsu continued to watch from the door. Gray looked calm as usually why Makoto and Katsu looked scared

"Maybe we should stop her." Gray stated plainly. Katsu and Makoto both looked at him like he was crazy

"Are you mad or something man" Katsu whispered to him "That is a dumb plan?"

"Is it?"

"Yes it-"

"Enough!" Gray and Katsu both stopped talking and looked at Makoto

"That wasn't me." The three than noticed someone behind them and looked. Ayumi was standing there with a serious look as she walked pass them and into the classroom.

Ai turned around and looked to see what was going on. The soul in Hiro's body went wide eyed at the sight of the girl. He turned and started to run towards the window

'Crap Crap Crap! If that girls here than that must mean-"

"Where do you think your going?" The soul skidded to a halt as Hiro suddenly appeared in the window squatting as he looked at the soul. He was pissed off and looked annoyed. The soul started to back up.

"Your not going anywhere" Hiro said as he jumped into the class room.

The soul saw this as his opportunity. As soon as Hiro got into the class room, he started to run towards Hiro and put his fist up. Hiro saw this and got ready to catch the soul.

As soon as the soul got close enough, he threw a punch at Hiro who easily evaded it and went flying out the window. He smirked as Hiro looked on

"What the hell?!" Hiro looked out the window and was shocked by what he saw, and was fearing what had happen to his body. Hiro was no expert, but he atleast knew a fall from this high could kill somebody. But that was the case with his.

The soul looked up standing on one hand on the ground. He flipped and landed on his feet and waved at Hiro who didn't know how this was possible

"Buh bye now" And wih that the soul ran off like a mad man. Hiro shook of his shock and got angry as he jumped out he window

"Get back here now!" He yelled as he landed on the ground and started to run after his body.

"Hiro waited!" Again it was no use as he was to far. Ayumi ran out of the classroom and into the hallways as she went to catch up to Hiro.

'I thought they were all destroyed but I am certain about. That was definetly a..."

* * *

The man slammed his hands on the table "That's what Ms. Fujimoto took!"

"Yep." Oshiro looked at the large man "I completely forgot I had it. That was careless of me. What Ms. Fujimoto really took was defiently..." He adjusted his glasses

"A mod soul."


	12. Chapter 12- Mod Soul Hunters

Gray, Katsu and Makoto all walked into the class and surveyed the damage. Ai had literally destroyed the classroom in her rage. Desk were everywhere and their were huge dents in the walls. It was a complete mess.

"Woah, talk about going crazy." Gray said before Katsu covered his mouth

"Shut up please." He begged the tall boy "She might go crazy if she heard you." He turned to looked at the girl

"..." Ai didn't even turn around as as Mr. Jouda and Ito ran in

"We heard there was some kinda...AHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Ito looked at the destroyed classroom in shock, with his eyes nearly popping out of his head "What the hell happened!"

"The class room obviously got destroyed." Mr. Jouda said as he looked at his now wrecked class room.

Mr. Ito looked around frantically "Who the hell did this!" He looked at all the students before his eyes set on Ai.

"Was it you Ai?!" He said loudly as he pointed at the girl

"...Huh?" Ai turned her head and looked at him with murderous intent in her eyes. The two teachers, Katsu and Makoto all clung on to each other in fear

"M-Monster..." They all muttered as Manami cleared her throat.

"Mr. Ito." He turned to her still a little creeped out "There was a stranger that came in here and started to bother everyone. He jumped out the window before you came.

The teacher pushed the three scared people off of him and put on a confident face "N-Nonsense! That is a ridiculous story. Besides..." He pointed to the open window "Falling from this high up, the stranger would have died or broke his bones from the fall. So come up with a better story!"

"But Sir. She's telling the truth." They both turned to Izumi "There really was an intruder and he jumped out he window. She isn't lie, because I saw it to."

"...Okay, If you say it Izumi, it must be true" He said

'What?!' Minami looked at the girl who had a carefree smile on her face 'She hasn't even been here for a full month and she right and I'm not...'

"Me and Mr. Ito will go and report this stranger to the office. All of you stay here please" The two teacher than walked out.

"Tch." Ai turned her head back around to look at the window "I'm going kick the idiotic jerks butt when he gets back here."

"Calm down Ai, violence isn't going to solve anything" Makoto said

"Makoto right" Manami nodded "Besides I wonder what was up with Hiro? The way he was acting was strange. I would expect something like that from Katsu.."

"HEY!"

"But not from him. It really strange. It was flat out creepy"

"Who cares" Ai said stubbornly "I'm still going kick his spiky red headed ass when he gets back here."

"...That wasn't him."

"Huh? Did you say something Kaiyo?" Manami asked

"I said that wasn't him" She turned to her friends "I don't think that was Hiro."

"That makes no sense Kaiyo. What do you mean that wasn't Hiro? You saw it for yourself. It was defiently him" Ai said

"I just don't think it was him..."

Gray and Izumi stayed quiet as their friends just looked at eachother confused at what Kaiyo just said.

* * *

"Dammit!" Hiro got annoyed as he could not spot his body anywhere. He growled in frustration as Ayumi came, out of breath.

"Where the hell is he!" Hiro yelled "When I find him I'll make him suffer!"

"Calm...down Hiro." Ayumi said as she gained her composure "Your getting mad for a stupid reason."

Hiro turned and glared at her "A stupid reason? A stupid reason?! If anything I should be mad at you for giving me the dumb thing! And now...And now..." Hiro clutch his head with both hands as he looked up scared "That stupid thing gave me the death sentence!"

"That kinda over exaggerating it don't you think" Ayumi looked at Hiro, not seeing the big deal about this.

"I don't think I could ever go back to school with my reputation ruined now!"

"Your reputation? Now I really think you are over exaggerating now."

"Shut up! You wouldn't understand anyway!" He sat down on the ground and took a deep breath as he calmed down.

"Do those things have special functions or somehing."

Ayumi thought about it for a minute "...No. Not that I know of. They've been the same."

"Well that can't be right, because that thing jumped out the class window and survived with my body taken no damage as far as I could tell."

"I'm telling you there is not a single soul candy that can do that. The only ones that could do that are...?!" Something popped into Ayumi's head "A mod soul..."

Hiro heard her mutter it "Mod soul...What the heck is a mod soul?"

"..." Ayumi turned and looked at Hiro "Something that would explain what you saw. But it shouldn't be here."

Hiro was stsrting to get annoyed again "What do you mean it shouldn't be here? Your making zero sense."

Ayumi continued to be silent as she started pacing back in forth. She looked at Hiro 'Might as well tell him.' She said in her head as she stopped pacing and took a deep breath

"About 3 years ago...there was a project called project spearhead 2.0."

"Spearhead 2.0?" Hiro asked "What the heck is that?"

"Spearhead 2.0 is based off a project called Spearhead. Both dealt with mod souls, and both ending up being stopped.

"Why was it stopped? Was it dangerous or something?"

"Spearhead, the original one, dealt with the process with making modified souls. The mod souls were made to enhance regular human physiology and to bridge the gap between the soul reapers and hollows. The purpose for them was to be placed in non-living bodies to help fight the hollows. But the project was halted."

"Why?" Hiro asked

Ayumi shrugged "I heard it was ethical reasons. It closed after that and than like I said..." She held up three fingers "Three years later came spearhead 2.0. It was basically the same thing with the same purpose. Other the being halted for the same reasons, there was one more thing they had in common. They both ended up..." She paused, not knowing how Hiro would react to this.

"Just say it" Hiro said impatiently "What happened to those mod souls?

"They...were exterminated!" she said silently

"?!"

"The soul society ordered them to be destroyed both times." As she said this Hiro got up off the ground and glared at her.

"The soul society destroyed something they tried to create over stupid reason? Don't you think that is messed up."

Ayumi remained calm, figuring this would be the reaction "It doesn't matter what I think and I am sure the soul society could care less about if I found it wrong. That is the decision they made Hiro"

"But it's messed up!" Hiro argued "To destroy something when they have nothing wrong is-"

"Hiro shut up!"

Hiro was suprised by the sudden outburst from the girl as she spoke before he could say anything

"I'm not arguing with you about this. Those are the rules of the soul society and don't forget that. Those rules are mad to protect you and other human spirits."

"..." Hiro said nothing.

"Now come on. You want to find your body don't you?"

"...Fine" Hiro didn't make eye contact with her as he said this. Ayumi didn't seem to notice as she was already a head. Hiro said nothing as he started to follow her.

* * *

Oshiro took a sip from his flask and put it back in his pocket as the large man came out of a room

"You ready to go." The man responded with a nod.

"Good than let's go than" The two man started to leave

"Hang on a minute!"

The two men turn to see Daichi pointing at them while his sister just stood behind him

"Why the heck can you two go handle this and we can come with you?!" He questioned

"Because it's to danger for kids like yourselfs. Plus someone needs to watch the store."

"No fair!" Daichi moaned

"..." The large man walked over and kneeled down as he place his hand on Daichi and got face to face with the boy, a little to close for the boys liking as he could smell his breath

"While we're gone you better not do anything stupid or I will personally deal with you." He said calmly "Do you understand?"

Daichi was scared now thanks to that threat "...Y-Yes sir..."

The man got up and turned to Haru "Make sure you take care of the shop well"

"Y-Y-Yes sir" The girl said as she was looking down avoiding eye contact with Oshiro "I-I'm sorry about this. I-It is all my fault that this is happening

Oshiro looked at the girl and smiled kindly "Don't apologize."

"B-But..."

"It my fault for not getting rid of it to begin with. Don't let it get it all depressed. It was all on me."

Haru continued to look down as she wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Now if we are done here, We'll go handle it. Take care of the shop while we're out okay?" The siblings nodded "Good."

Oshiro and the large man began to walk out. As soon as they exited the bar, the large man stopped

"Hmmm..."

"What wrong?" Oshiro said as he looked at what the man was looking at.

Infront of them was a person. They were wearing a black long sleeve jacket reaching their waist with the hood completely covering their face. The stranger had a pale skin tone and had a slender built. They were wearing a sleeveless undershirt under their jacket and black stockings and brown sandals.

Oshiro took off his glasses and wiped them off with his tie. He than put them back on and smiled

"You came at a good time my friend"

"..."


	13. Chapter 13- Chasers

Hiro was running behind Ayumi as he kept thinking about what she said

"They were...exterminated."

Hiro didn't know what or how to feel about what he had just heard. he didn't even know if he felt sorry for the mod soul now.

'Killed. exterminated. and all for doing nothing. he managed to survive all that and now has my body." He thought to himself But I wonder how he feels even with my body? Cause he is still just trying to survive and has to keep running away. I wonder how he is feeling right now...

* * *

"Man it feels good to have a body now!" The mod soul said as he was hanging on to a window to a big building. he looked around in excitement "This view is awesome!"

He looked down and noticed a bunch of people staring at him and he smiled "I even got a crowd. Sweet! I guess I should go and greet them."

He let go of the windowsill and started to fall much to everyone shock. He managed to land with ease though with one hand. everyone was speechless as he got onto his feet. he looked at the reactions and saw it as a good thing.

'They were so amazed by that and now they are completely speechless.' He started to walked pass the crowd "Oh what's this' he said as he saw some people holding out their food still speechless from what they just saw. The mod soul gladly took it and bowed

"Thank you. Thank you." He walked off as the two people he too, the food from snapped out of it and looked at their hands

"What the heck my foods gone?!" They said at the same time as the Mod Soul happily ate there food as he rest of the crowd snapped out of it and looked at him walking away.

The mod soul finished his food and threw it in a nearby trash can as he stopped and looked ahead and saw a boy sitting on the ground.

"Wonder what he is doing" He looked and noticed fence and peeked in through it as the boy was speaking to himself.

"Come on. Come on. So close to beating it..." He kept pressing multiple buttons on his video game until the character died and the screen read 'Game Over'

"Man! This sucks!" The boy threw his game down on the ground "That one sucked. I knew that character was useless...oh well" He picked he game up "I can just delete this one and make a whole new awesome one. This one will be way better"

The mod soul heard all of this and clinched his fist and glared at the boy. He put on hand on the fence and jumped over the fence and landed on his feet.

The boy looked up "Huh? Who the heck are you?"

"...Delete...useless..." He clenched his teeth as he continued to walk towards the boy.

The boy started to get scared as he backed up. The Mod Soul didn't stop as he snatched the boys game out of his hand.

"Hey! Give that back. It's mine." The boy shouted. The mod soul just looked at him as he tighten his grip on the game until the screen cracked

"Shut up brat" He got into a throwing motion as he looked up into the sky. He threw the game up in the air and high into the sky. As it got higher and higher, it soon disappeared out of sight.

"ahh...ahhhhhh" the boy fell on his butt as the mod soul glared at him before jumping over the fence and he started to walk away.

* * *

The boy got up and dusted himself off as his P.E. Teacher came up.

"What are you doing out here young man?" She asked

"T...T...T-There was some crazy red head man that came and bullied me."

"Oh really?" She looked around "Well I don't see this redhead man around. You must be lying to me now."

"But I'm not lying-"

"Now that I think about it, what are you doing over here?"

"Ah...Well I just decided to walk over here and relax, that's all." He said nervously as the women looked at him, not believing him at all.

"Right...well since you decided to 'relax' I am sure you will have enough energy to stay after school and clean up."

"Aw come on that isn't fair. That guy..."

"Enough with the lies young man. Your going to stay and clean up and that is final." The teacher walked off leave the boy there. He was unaware though that something strange was above him

* * *

"...Sorry. Haven't seen the boy around here." A old man said.

"Well thanks anyway." Ayumi bowed and than walked over to Hiro, who was sitting on an unoccupied bench."

"Well?" Ayumi shook her head "That was the fifth person I just asked."

Hiro sighed "Great. At this rate we'll never find my body."

"Don't five up so easily." Ayumi said with a reassuring smile "I'm sure we will be able to find your-huh?" Ayumi heard something beeping. She pulled out her phone and slid the screen open.

"Looks like we have another hollow to deal with." She read the orders.

"Great. One just had to show up at this time." Hiro grumbled as he got up.

"You might as well start getting use to it, so quit complaining."

"Yeah Yeah." They both started to head towards the location.

* * *

Oshiro, the large man and the mystery person walked silently through the streets. The mystery person was the most wuiet, since they hadn't even muttered one single peep, even when Oshiro explained what was going on. They just decided to follow him and the large man with out saying a word.

Oshiro pulled out his flask and took a sip of it. He turned to the mysterious person, hoping to start a conversation.

"So how have you been doing?"

"..."

Oshiro decided to try again "Such wonder weather we have today huh?"

"..."

"What wrong? Cat got your tounge or something?"

"...A hollow just appeared" The person muttered

"Oh..." Oshiro turned and looked "Indeed their is. And it isn't that far from here?"

He turned to the person "What should we-"

He looked and saw that the strange hooded person had vanished. Oshiro put his flask up.

"I guess we're going after the hollow. Let's go than."

"...Can't we just let that person handle it?"

Oshiro shook his head "Nope. Besides I have a pretty good feeling about this."

The large man tilted his head "A good feeling about what?"

"Oh nothing..." He looked up to the sky "Just a really good feeling, that's all."

* * *

The mod soul was on top of a large building as he looked up at the sky. He had been thinking about what the kid said. Just thinking about it made him angry and he punched a huge dent in the roof.

"Stupid kid with his stupid words and his stupid game." He got up and looked at the dent he made.

"Well, I might as well go and find something else fun to do and just forget about." He started to walk over to the other edge of the building and was about to get down from it when he felt something.

"What the...Is this a hollow?" He turned his head "Yeah there is no mistaking it. It is a hollow but...?!" The mod soul's eyes widened

"It heading towards that school. Right where that boy was."


	14. Chapter 14- Nobody Should Die

The boy with the video game was busy sweeping the court yard at the school. Everyone had gone home, even the teacher had gone home.

"Man this sucks." He said as he contniued to sweep "I have to stay after school and beg my parents for a new gaming system...this is all that stupid red headed jerks' fault."

The boy continued to sweep, not noticing or see the strange thing floated over him. It was a large centipede like creature floating in a circle as it looked at the boy and smiled evilly

"Another meal is right in front of me. Perfect" The hollow floated down slowly. It got closer and closer as it floated down. It got hungry the closer it got to the boy. It smiled an anticipation, wondering what the boy would taste like. As it was about to strike, it got pushed back by a fist that came out of nowhere.

The hollow shook its head as it looked up. The boy felt a presence behind him and turned around. He dropped the broom and back up when he saw who it was.

The mod soul cracked his/ Hiro's knuckles as he looked at the hollow. He looked ready to fight as he watched the hollow get up.

"W-What are you doing here?!" The boy asked angrily and out of fear. He didn't want to get into anymore trouble thanks to him.

"...Get it out of here brat, it's dangerous."

"Wait what? What are you-"

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE DAMNIT!" He shouted as the hollow charged. The mod soul focused his attention back on the hollow as he put his arms up to block the attack, or atleast take less damage.

The hollow suddenly moved to the side and the mod soul couldn't move as the hollows' legs touched his sides and cut him. The mod soul clenched his teeth in pain as he wisely moved to the side and pushed the kid away, realizing that it legs were like blades.

The kid got back up and glared at the man "Are you here to get me in more trouble or something?!"

The mod soul held his wounded side as he looked at the boy. He was about to say something when one of the hollows' legs stretched out and it shot out towards the boy.

The mod soul rabbet the boy by his collar and threw him to the side. The bad part about all this is that he was on the receiving end of it, as it stabbed him in right through the arm. The mod soul dropped to one knee as the boy ran away, scared and confused.

The hollow looked at the running boy "There goes my meal..." It complained as it turned it attention back to the mod soul.

"Oh well. I can just hunt him down after I'm done with you."

"..." The mod soul didn't responded. It didn't even let out a cry of pain, knowing he hollow would be satisfied to see it. He glanced around. He could jump back over the wall, but the hollow would possibly hurt innocent people. If he fought it here, regular humans would just think he was destroying the play ground in the fight. He than glanced at the school and looked up at the roof.

The mod soul started to run towards the school and started to climb it. The hollow looked wih interest

"I don't know what you're doing, but you won't escape!" The hollow flew towards the building

The mod soul jumped from one side of the building to the next. It wasn't easy doing with one hand but he continued to climb anyway. He heard a screech and saw the hollow coming towards them.

"Shit." He looked at his injured arm and than back at the hollow "I've got no choice."

The mod soul jumped to the their side and grabbed on with his other hand. He clinched his teeth as his shoulder felt even more pain from just doing this. He didn't mutter a word as he continued climbing until he finally reached the top, with the hollow not that far behind

* * *

Hiro was running towards the location where the hollow appeared. Ayumi was right behind him. As they ran, she looked and squinted her eyes.

"Someone's up there."

"Hm?" Hiro looked and saw she was right. He looked and saw a figure on the top of his brother and sister's school. And with the hollow up there to.

Hiro looked closer and spotted red hair and realized who the person was.

"Is that the mod-" Ayumi didn't finish as she watched Hiro run pass her and on the roof of a nearby house.

"Hiro wait!" But it was no use. Hiro ignored her and started running towards the school.

'Fricking idiot...' He grumbled in his head

* * *

The mod soul was breathing heavily as he stared down the hollow. He was bleeding from his legs and his shoulder, courtesy of the hollow who grinned. The school uniform had holes and cuts all over it.

The mod soul fell to one knee as the hollow started talking.

"My oh my...Your really weak, you know that."

"..."

"And I thought you were going to give me atleast a little bit more of a fight after saving that prey from my grasp." The hollow raised one of his legs "I might as well go ahead and kill you"

"?!" The mod soul tried to get up, but fell back to one knee as the hollow smiled again.

"This will teach you that weaklings should never get involved!" The hollow swung in leg down ready to kill. The mod soul tried to move but it was no use. He was in to much pain and the weird red headed boys body had taken enough to damage.

The mod soul closed it eyes, waiting for the killing blow.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"...Huh?" The mod soul opened his eyes and looked. He backed up as soon as he saw who was in front of him.

"Looks like we're in agreement you freak." Hiro picked his sword up of the ground and kicked the severed leg aside. He didn't even look at him, but the mod soul felt like Hiro was extremely ticked off.

"Uh...You...Why...?"

"..." Hiro turned and glared at him.

"Why did you save...me?" Hiro stomped over and grabbed him by the shirt collar, and yanked him infront of him, so they were face to face."

"Because your in my body, Jackass!" He yelled, making the mod soul flinched "Just whose damn body do you think your injuring?!"

"So...Sorry." The mod soul said sheepishly.

Hiro didn't accept this, pointing to the hollow who was still complaining over its missing arm

"It your going lose to trash like this, than don't try to fight it you nimrod!"

"Trash!" The hollow exclaimed

"What are you yelling at me for! If you and that girl hadn't been so slow and actually got here on time, I wouldn't have had to save that stupid boy or fight this thing."

The two continued to bicker as the hollow just got angery and angery.

"Trash...Trash...Trash..." It repeated "These two bastards...I'll...I'll..." The hollow got up and started to charge towards them

"I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Hiro and the mod soul stopped arguing and glanced at the hollow. They both weren't even fazed by this as. The mod soul pulled his fist back while Hiro rose his sword over his head.

"SHUT UP!" The both shouted as they punched and cut the hollow in half at the same time.

"Gaaaah...Gahhhhh..." The hollow started to fall to the ground. The mod soul saw this and punched the hollow over the edge of the building and fell on the ground and vanished.

The mod soul had a blink look as it turned back to Hiro, who still looked pissed, but a little more calm.

"How the heck did you wind up fighting the hollow exactly?" Hiro asked, trying to hold back his anger and urge to choke the mod soul.

"Some stupid boy I ran into that pisssd me off was about to be attacked by the hollow." He explained "If it wasn't for that, I leave it to you."

"Why did you save the boy?"

The mod soul looked away "Because no one deserves to die for no stupid reason, that's why."

Hiro looked doubtful "Are you serious. All of a sudden saintly now?!"

"Y-yeah, so what if I am?!" the mod soul said defensively "I'm not go to sit back and watch someone get killed or kill something for no reason, it isn't right!"

Hiro was quiet after that sudden outburst as the mod soul looked at him "When the soul society made me, I thought it was an honor. I thought it wouldn't end like it did for the other mod souls. But that all changed. It changed when they decided to do it again. To kill all the mod souls...I was literally created the day before they ordered us to be he destroyed. They killed us all, one by one. Each day that passed, I feared for my live. I kept wondering when I was going to die, what I did wrong, why they were doing this to us and a million other things. But by some miracle I survived it. I managed to get away with my life. But I still was scared that the soul society would find me and destroy me. So you know what?" He got face to face with Hiro.

"You tell me. Tell me why they had the right to try and destroy me. Tell me why I deserve to be killed before I have to chance to even live dammit!"

"...I...I-"

"Man, it took us long enough."

Hiro and the mod soul turned to see it was the man from the live show. The large man was right behind him.

"My,My..." He stopped and looked at the mod soul as he put his glove on.

"We work so hard to find you and here you are..." He pointed to the mod soul's wounds "All banged up."

"..."

"Oh well." The man hit the mod soul in the forehead. The soul candy Hiro swallowed popped right out. It hung in the air for a few seconds. Hiro just looked at it until a blur came out of nowhere and grabbed it.

"What the hell?" Hiro turned and looked at The mysterious man, who had nothing in his hands. He than looked at the large man and saw a hooded figure besides him holding the pill.

The man walked over and was given the soul candy.

"You should really be more careful with who you give your body to Mr. Hayasihi. It could be dangerous you know." He said with a smirk

"What are you going to do with him?" Hiro asked, referring to the mod soul.

"Well I'm obviously going to dispose of it." The man said as he started bouncing it up and down in his hand "What with the interest all of a sudden anyway?"

Hiro looked at him "This is the second time you got involved in something I was doing."

"Is it now" The man said, pretending he forgot while just smiling "It completely slipped my mind."

"And for some reason you seem to know my name somehow."

The man pulled out his flask and took a sip from it as he continued to throw the pill up and down in the air "Me, my employee and our dear lady friend here are sorta in a hurry so could you get to the point your trying to make."

Hiro gave them a serious look "I don't care about what you or your friend wants. Just who the heck are you?"

The man put his flask up and fixed his glasses "Well that might be a little hard to explain but I'll happily try" He said with a smile "I'm-"

"A peverted slezzebag who owns a sorry excuse of a bar" A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the pill "He also runs a sorry excuse of a store."

The man turned and sighed when he saw who it was, but manage to keep a smile.

"Miss Ayumi...It's nice to see you but..." He pointed to the pill in her hand "We're kinda in a hurry so if you could just give us the mod soul it be-"

"Not happening Oshiro" She moved her hand away as the man tried to reach for it "It wouldn't be right for you to take something from your customer."

"Well I'll give you all your money back if you like. Just please hand us the mod soul and we'll be on our way."

"Like I said before that is not happening. I am satisfied with the product I received." He glanced at the large man and hooded figure "I'm sure you and your friends over have no right to take it anyway. After all you are work OUTSIDE of the law. You have zero responsibility for it."

Oshiro took off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt "I see. Well if it isn't are responsibility I guess there isn't a problem here" He put his glasses back on "We'll just turn a blind eye to it. You'll be the only one that gets in trouble."

Ayumi walked over and handed the mod soul to Hiro

"Heh. Trouble is all I seem to be getting into lately is trouble."

Oshiro looked at her before turning around to the large man and the hooded figure, who looked back at him. The hooded figure nodded and Oshiro sighed

"Let's go. We're done here."

"Are you sure about that Oshiro?" The large man asked

Oshiro shrugged as he walked pass the two "Like Miss. Ayumi said, we are working 'Outside' the law. We're not responsible for whatever happens. End of story"

The large man stood there for a few seconds as the hooded women walked pass him and followed Oshiro. He looked back at Hiro and Ayumi, who looked back. He than turned around and started to follow the two.

* * *

Hiro felt stiff and was in pain with every step he took with his body. He was barely holding back tears from every step he took. He glared daggers at the pill he was holding

'I swear I am going to kill this guy.' He muttered in his head as he examined the pill. He then felt his shoulder

"Man this hurts like hell" He said as Ayumi looked at him

"I told you I could have healed your body first before you went back in it. But noooooo. You just had to get back in it so quickly."

"Shut up." He muttered under his breath as he glared daggers at the soul candy again

"This is all your fault you know that." He said to the pill, which obviously gave no response

"Do you hear me." Hiro yelled at it "This is all your fault"

Ayumi looked at Hironlike he was a complete idiot. Was he seriously yelling at a pill? A pill?!

"Your really are going to make people think your weird if you keeping yelling at it nimrod." She said plainly

"Argggh! There has to be a way." He said as he turned to Ayumi "There has be a way for me to yell at this guy and see a reaction."

Hiro looked at Ayumi really quick and than back at the pill. Ayumi saw this and realized what he was think

"Like hell you are! That thing is not using my body!"

"Man...Some help you are." He groaned as they continued walking. Ayumi felt offended by this, but said nothing and just continued to follow the boy.

"What about a dead corpse?" He asked. Ayumi shook her head immediately

"Unless you plan on digging one up, that isn't going to happen."

"Guess you got point" Hiro scratched his head to think "There has got to be something to use...somehing...anything...just any..thing." Hiro stopped and looked. There appeared to be something on the top of a nearby trash can.

"What are you looking at?" Ayumi looked and saw what was on the trash can.

"Wait your not seriously going to try and put it in that are you? I don't even know if that would work." She looked at Hiro had a deviously smile on his face. There was no talking him out of it.

"Well we're about to find out now, so just watch me try it" And with that he starts to walk over to the trash can


	15. Chapter 15- Past

Hiro was sleeping peacefully in his bed. After yesterday he thought he deserved it. So he just planned to sleep until he had to get ready for school.

"Oh Hirooooooo"

"..." Hiro contniued to sleep.

"Hiro...wake upppppp"

"Shut...up." He mumbled as he tried to ignore who ever it was.

"I...said...Wake...UP!" The voice shoute as it started to hit Hiro.

Hiro groaned as he opened one eye to see a red cat plushy doll with beady eyes punching him repeatedly. He grabbed the doll and threw it off of his bed and layer his head back down.

"Shut up Taku." He mumbled sleepily as the plushie bounced back up

"No I won't. Why the heck am in this stupid ass plushie and what is up with that stupid name!"

Hiro sat up in his bed "Your in that plushie because it was the closet thing I could find to put you in. And as for your name, as just named you Tsku off the top of my head.

"But that is not fair and that name stupid and sounds girly." The mod soul said annoyed "Why couldn't you just name me Aka neko or something more awesome. That sounds way cooler than a name that probably doesn't exist

"Your right it does sound cooler" Hiro said with a smirk "But after what you did with my body and seeing the fact that your not cool, I decided you didn't deserve that name so I just named you Taku. First thing that honestly popped in my head when I was deciding on a dumb name to give you. I don't care if it is crappy or not because your stuck with it now, not me."

"That's not fairrrr!"The mod soul now named Taku cried as the closet door in Hiro room swung open

"Will you shut up. I can't even hear myself think" Ayumi got out of the closet and stepped on something. She looked down and saw it was Taku who gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks for the awesome view"

"Ahhhh" Ayumi face turned bright red from embarssment. She lifted her foot off of him and as soon as he tried to get up she kicked straight into the wall

"Pervert" She yelled, her face still bright red.

"Dumbass" Hiro muttered as Taku slumped down to the ground

"Worth...It" He said before fainting.

"Did you really have to keep him here?" Ayumi asked as she fixed the sleeve on her school uniform

"That rhetorical right? You know as well as I do that he'll run wild and cause havoc as a talking doll." Hiro said as he button his school uniform up

"Okay. But why did you name him something so stupid."

"Why do you care?"

"Because it sounds like something a idiot would come up with"

A vein formed on Hiro's head as he heard this he turned to the girl "Are you implying something?"

"Nothing at all. Except that your idiot" She said with a smirk

"Why you little bit-"

"Big bro!"

Hiro turned to his bedroom door and realized it was his brother knocking on the door. He ran over and picked up Taku. He than gave him to Ayumi and quickly pushed her back into the closet

"Just hide in here and be quiet" He said before closing the door to the closet as his brother came.

"Uh bro...what are you doing?"

"O-oh me? I'm just doing a little stretching in the morning. What about you?"

Daisuke looked confused "Uh okayyyy."

Did you something Daisuke?" He asked, staying near the closet

"Oh. Uh...Gray and Makoto are out side waiting for you." He answered

"Oh okay. Well thanks for telling me."

"No problem Hiro." He said as he slowly walked out of the room to get away from his brother.

Hiro kept smiling and as soon as his brother was gone, he sighed in relief and walked away from the closet door, which opened showing both Taku and Ayumi smiling.

"Smooth Hiro." She said, trying to hold back her laughter. Taku was doing the same thing.

Hiro ignored them and walked over to the window to see Gray and Makoto standing there standing there.

"Hey Gray!"

The tall boy looked up and yawned "Hey Hiro. Can you pick up the pace? I'm getting older with every passing minute waiting for your lazy butt."

"Heh. Like your one to talk. I'll be down in a minute."

"Cool!" Makoto said as he continued to talk to Gray.

Hiro walked away from the window and headed for his bed room door "Are you coming or not?"

"I'll catch up with you in a bit" Ayumi said as she sat up in the closet

"Whatever." Hiro walked out of his room.

Ayumi got up out of the closet. Taku jumped out and landed on his feet

"Man oh man." Taku said as he looked at the door "That guy sure is something isn't he?"

Ayumi didn't answer as she grabbed her bag out of the closet. Taku looked at her and noticed her moving her hand

"What wrong with your hand?"

"Huh?" Ayumi looked down and noticed that her hand was moving uncontrollably. He walked back the closet and rummaged through it before finally grabbing a pill bottle. She took one pill out and swallowed it make her hand slowly stop moving weirdly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Ayumi said as she headed for the window

"But that pill-?"

"It nothing you or Hiro need to worry about so just shut up about it" Ayumi said wih a annoyed look as she looked to make sure no one was around before hopping out the window, leaving a confused Taku.

* * *

Hiro yawned as the final bell ringed. He got up from his seat and yawned. He didn't say a word to anyone as he left the school

"Why do I feel like I forgot something?" He asked. It had been nagging at him since this morning, but he hadn't said anything about it to anyone. He was sure it was no big deal, but it kept seeming to nag at him.

When he reached the door to his house, and saw his family all sitting in the living room.

Hiro threw his bag on the couch "I'm home you guys." He was about to head up stairs until he noticed a guest in the house.

It was an elderly women in her 70. Her skins was somewhat wrinkled and she had a skinny build. She had pale skin and gray hair tied into a bun. She was wearing a long sleeve sweater and a long blue skirt. A cane rested on the side of the chair she was sitting on.

"G-Grandma!"

"Hello Hiro. It has been a while hasn't it?" She said as she nodded towards her eldest grandson.

"Yeah. It been about a year now. But what are your doing here grandma?"

"Well I had to come make sure you kids were alright, seeing that you were in incapable hands here." This got their dad's attention.

"Who are you talking about ma'am?"

The women glsred at him with her brown eyes "You, you ignoramus."

"Ah." The father took the insult deeply and started to comically cry "Why do you always have to be mean to me ma'am?"

"Because your a complete idiot, that why" She said, with a smile on her face."

"So...cruel" Their dad curled up into a ball and became depressed.

"Plus..." She said getting the siblings attention. "I came here for that."

"That?" Hiro asked. He looked at Daisuke and Mayami, who looked down. Their dad immediately snapped out of his depressed state and looked at his son

"Don't tell me you forgot Hiro? Tomorrows May 22nd.

"May 22nd...?!" Hiro now remember what had been nagging at him for the entire day. That date. The 22nd. The day he would never forget, no matter how hard he tried to. The day she died..."

"I...I'm going to my room..." He started to head up the stairs and stopped midway up them. "It's good to...see you again grandma...night"

As Hiro made it up the stairs, His grandma looked at his dad "Nice going Hideo."

"What I do?!"

"You made my poor grandson upset. It honestly makes me want to shed a tear at your stupidity." She answered.

"Oh come on. Why do you always have to pick and blame stuff on me ma'am?!"

Hiro's grandma heard this and picked up her cane. She hit him on his forehead with it and glared at him while he clutched his head in pain

"Don't talk back to me boy!"

"S-Sorry ma'am" He said as he rolled on the floor in pain, while Daisuke and Mayami just watched

* * *

"Ah! Nothing like a nice bath to end the...hm?" Ayumi noticed Hiro was staring at a clock in his bedroom. It seemed like something was bother him in Ayumi's opinion. She walked over and smiled

"Hey Hiro! Is everything okay?"

"..." Hiro kept looking at the clock.

"Hirrrrrroooooooooo!"

"..."

"Hm.." Ayumi rubbed her chin in thought 'That usually makes him tell me to shut up or do something along those lines. Is he okay or is he sick or something."

"Hiro. Hiro. Hiro." She said his name over and still got not response from the red headed boy.

'Okay, something is defiently wrong with Hiro'

"...Ayumi...

Ayumi looked st Hiro, who finally muttered a word.

"...Can I get a day off for two days?" He grumbled under his breath, but loud enough for her to being able to hear him. She cupped her hand over her ear

"Could you please repeat that again? I didn't a word you said

"I said can I get the day off for two days." He said a little more loudly."

Ayumi blanked and looked at the boy, debating wether she heard him right "Could you just say it one more time please?"

"You heard me. I'm not repeating it" He said, he gaze not moving from the clock "So can I get the day off tomorrow"

"N-No way!" Ayumi shook her head "You can't just take some random day off out of the blue for no reason!"

"...It something for my family."

"Like what?" Ayumi said picturing them doing something fun "Are you guys having a family picnic or something? If that's it, than I could just go with you and you wouldn't have to have the day off."

"...It's because of something like that. It is something completely different from a picnic."

"Like what?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"...Just leave it alone." He walked passed her and jumped in his bed, hiding his face in his pillow.

"Hiro what is wrong? Please just tell me?"

"..." Hiro didn't answer. Ayumi didn't know what to feel. Sad that Hiro would talk to her or annoyed because he wouldn't. But she knew something was wrong. She also knew that this was Hiro, so she knew it would be hard to get it out. She didn't say another word and went to bed.

* * *

It was a cold rainy night. Nothing but rain came pouring down in the night. It didn't even seem to want to stop. Not once at all.

A young red headed boy slowly opened his eyes. He grabbed his head, feeling a massive headache.

"What going on?" He asked himself as he looked around, trying to get his bearings straight. He looked around and noticed a riverbank. But something seemed off about it. There seem to be some red stuff in it.

The boy than looked at his hands and his eyes widened in fear. There was something red on his hands. It felt and looked like...blood."

"W-What is this..." He looked down and froze at what he saw on the ground.

A women that appeared to be in her mid 30s laid on the ground. She had short length red hair and the same blue eyes as him. Blood was coming out of her mouth and she appeared to be lifeless, not moving at all. Her entire body was separated from her torso.

"M-Mom?!..." The boy backed away from the body.

"M-Mom? Mom?! MOM!" He said frantically as he shook her body to try and wake her up, which didn't work as her head, exposing her lifeless eyes

"Ah...ahhhhh...ahhhhhhh...

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Hiro jolted up from his sleep sweating and panting heavily. He looked around to make sure everything was normal. It was. He held his head, feeling a massive headache coming. He slowly laid back down, stilling holding his heads he looked up at the ceiling. After a few mintues, he let go of his head and tried to close his eyes, despite fearing having that 'dream' again. A full hour passed before he was finally able to go back to sleep


	16. Chapter 16- Memories I try to forget

Izumi, Ai, Kaiyo and Manami were talking in class when the doors opened. They all looked

"O-Oh good morning Hiro." Kaiyo said. The boy looked at her and smiled

"Good morning." He said cheerfully, taking Ai, Manami and Kaiyo by suprise. Hiro put his bag down n his desk and went to talk with Gray, Makoto and Katsu.

"Uh...Is something wrong with Hiro?" Minami asked

"What do you mean? What wrong with him?" Izumi asked her. She scratched her head

"Well it is just the fact that he was smiling. I can't remember the last time I've ever seen him smile ever."

"Hm...hold on?" Ai turned to Manami "What the date?"

"The date?" Manami looked at her digital wrist watch "May 22nd."

"22nd...He won't be here tomorrow than."

"W-What so important tomorrow?" Kaiyo asked

"Nothing. He'll just skip school tomorrow. He been doing for years now."

"I wonder if something tragic happened." Izumi said as Ai Got up and slammed her hand on her desk, getting their attention

"Well all I know is that if you guys got business with Hiro, you might as well get it over with today. Because he won't even be here tomorrow.

They were unaware Ayumi was listen to them while 'fake reading' she looked up from the book and looked at Hiro who seemed to be in a way better mood than from last night.

* * *

"So are you guys going to see that new action movie that comes out tomorrow?" Katsu asked. Hiro shook his head

"Nah. I won't even be here tomorrow."

His friends looked at him.

"Why no-" Gray paused to think about before slapping his head "I forgot! Tomorrow is the 23rd man!"

"Wait. You mean the day you and your family go-"

"Yeah." Hiro nodded

"Aw man, that completely slipped my mind. I'm sorry dude." Katsu apologized. Hiro shook his head

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Gray asked his best friend, unconvinced by his last three words

"...Yeah. I'm positive."

Gray shrugged "If you say so dude."

"Heh..." Hiro looked out the window and sighed.

* * *

Hiro said goodbye to his friends as he left the school grounds. They were about to go to when Kaiyo ran up to them.

"H-Hey guys wait up!"

Katsu turned around and smiled "Ah Kaiyo. Have you finally accept my offer to go out with me."

"What? That isn't it at all." She said making Katsu fall to the ground comically

"So what up Kaiyo? Did you need something" Gray asked

"W-Well I just wanted to ask you guys a question?"

"What is it?" Makoto aske as Katsu got up

"I just wanted to ask, what is Hiro doing tomorrow?"

As soon as she asked this the three boys went silent and looked at each other.

"Uh...Oh look at the time" Katsu said as he pulled out his phone, which was dead. "Well it's been fun Kaiyo, but we got to go. Right Makoto?"

"Huh? Oh right. We have to go do...something." He lied as he and Katsu started to walk.

"I have to get home too. See you later Kaiyo." Gray said as he turned around

"Wait? What is so important about tomorrow for Hiro? Please tell me?"

"..." Gray sighed as he turned his head to turn his head with a carefree look "I made a promise to Hiro that I wouldn't talk about. Sorry." He than walked away leaving Kaiyo there.

* * *

Hiro's dad finished writing in a piece of paper. He walked out side and taped it to the front of his convenience store. He than got in his car and drove back home.

It read 'We are regretfully sorry to say that the store will be closed tomorrow on the 23rd. We are sorry for the inconvenience.'

* * *

"OOOOOOKKKKKAAAAAYYYYY!" Hiro's dad walked in while his family was eatting dinner their grandma prepared. "The meeting to plan everything for tommorow shall commence!"

"...You mean the thing where you shoot down everyone's ideas." Mayami said as she put some rice in her mouth.

"Yep. And since Mayami already said it, I might as well just go ahead and give everyone their duties." He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from his pocket and read it out loud.

"Daisuke, your in charge of carrying are bags!"

"Got it." Daisuke said having no problem with that as he played his video game

"Mayami, your in charge of packing our lunch

"I'm always in charge of thst because you can't cook dad."

"Quiet lunch packer. No interruptions are allowed.

A couple of veins popped in Mayami head, but she didn't say a word as her dad turned to Hiro

"Hiro, your in charge...Of yourself!"

"Geez. Thanks dad. I'm so honored" Hiro said with a forced smile.

"And as for you!" He pointed hai finger at his mother in law, who just smiled and did nothing "Your job is to stay here and to not bother us at all!"

"..." Hiro's grandmother just smiled as she lifted her cane up.

"WHACK!"

Hiro's dad fell onto the ground in pain as their grandma glared at him, while still smiling

"Now listen here Hideo...the last thing you are going to do is not let me go to my own daughters grave. Is that understood!" She said

"Y-Y-Y-Yes ma'am. I'll g-gladly make an exception" He said as he gave a thumbs up before his arm slumped back down on the ground with him.

* * *

Hiro walked up stairs with a plate in his hand. As soon as he got to his room, he opened the door with his free hand, only to see Ayumi standing there with her arms crossed.

"Uh...here." Hiro said with a smile as he passed the plate to her, which she took not breaking her gaze on him. Hiro walked passed her and turned around as she kept looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked still smiling

"What wrong with you?" Ayumi asked

"Nothing." Hiro answered

"Than why have you be all happy today when you were moping and all upset last night?"

Hiro's smiled disappeared and he grew a serious look "It's none of your business, so just drop it."

"No I won't." Ayumi said "Hiro please just tell me. I'm asking you as a friend."

"Heh." Hiro looked at the girl "Since when the hell have we been friends?"

"What?!"

Hiro pointed at her "The only reason I'm even doing this is because you lost your powers when you gave me mine. I'm more like your little errand boy because of that. I'm not your friend as far as I'm concerned. So it is none of your business on why I have been acting the way I have."

"Jerk?! That's not true!" She yelled. Hiro ignored her as he got in his bed and turned his back to her.

"Whatever." Hiro held his hand up "Night."

"Hiro please. Just tell me what wrong. I'm trying to help here.

"Sure you are Ayumi. Sure you are..." Hiro closed his eyes and put his hand back down.

"Hiro!"

"...ZZZZZZZZZ" Hiro was already out and snoring

"JERK!" Ayumi stomped over to the closet and hopped in it. She glared at Hiro one more time before slamming the door.

* * *

Sirens filled the air as Ambulances and Polices cars were all over the riverbank. Hiro dad helped Mayami and Daisuke out of the car before running down to the riverbank were police were examining the body.

As soon as he saw the body, he ran towards the body own ly to be stopped be stopped by a police officer

"Sir I'm sorry but you can't be here. This is a crime scene.

"To hell with that. That's my wife over there dammit! Let me through!" Hiro's dad pushed pass the police officer

"Sir, Wait!" But it was to late as he had already seen the body. Hiro's dad stood their in shock and didn't know what to say as he looked at his dead wife, who was spilt in half.

"No..." He said as he didn't notice Daisuke and Mayami come up.

"M-Mommy..." Mayami said as she looked at the body

"Mom...Wake up" Daisuke said as he shook his mom. "Mom, please wake up! Mom!"

"..."

"Mom..." Daisuke fell to his knees and began to cry. Mayami turned around, hiding her face.

The police officers and ambulance turned away, not wanting to see little kids cry.

Hiro's dad turned and saw Hiro, who had a blank look on his face.

He walked over and kneeled down as he placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Hiro...what happened?"

"..." Hiro didn't respond

"Hiro! Please tell me. What happened?!"

"...my...fault." He said under his breath.

"What?" Hiro's dad asked as tears started to flow down Hiro's face

"It's my fault. It my fault mom is dead!"

* * *

Hiro woke up and looked at the ceiling. He looked at it silently before putting his hand on his head

"Mom..." He muttered as he tried to go back to sleep


	17. Chapter 17- Remember

Ai had just finished washing the dishes when she heard the doorbell. She dried her hand off and opened the door to see Kaiyo.

"Hey Kaiyo. What are you doing here." She asked as she let her in

"W-Well I'm here because I wanted to ask you something."

"About what?" Ai said as she sat down on the couch

"A-About Hiro."

Ai looked at her best friend with a serious look before waving it off

"Go ask Gray, Katsu or Makoto. They hang out with him more and they have known him longer than me."

Ai fidgeted a little "I-I actually tried to because I wanted to know why Hiro was going to be here tomorrow. B-But they didn't give me a single answer and just acted like they couldn't talk about it."

"Hm..." Ai looked like she was contemplating something.

"I-If you don't want to tell me either that's-"

"I'll tell you" Ai said. Kaiyo looked at her, a little confused. But she nodded and sat next to Ai, who sighed

"If I'm going to tell you, I might as well start from the beginning. When I first met Hiro."

* * *

A young Ai was kicking a soccer ball around the elementary schools soccer field with a young Manami, who didn't keep their long hair in a pony tail at the time.

Manami had the ball and was about to kick it in the goal when Ai came out of no where and stole it. She started to run to the under side. Manami tried to catch up to stop her, but she wasn't fast enough as Ai easily kicked the ball in.

"And the great Ai scores again" She cheered as Manami came over out of breath

"Lame!"

The two girls looked up to see 4 boys standing on the soccer field. The one in the front had spiky red hair and blue eyes. The one on the right with short black hair and brown eyes. The one on the left also had short hair, but it was brown and he had green eyes The last one was the one in the back who was taller than all of them, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes like the red headed boy.

"What did you say?" Ai asked

"I said it was lame. The only reason you scored was because she was extremely slow and no one was there to block

"Who are you calling slow?!" Manami asked annoyed as Ai stepped up

"Oh really."

"Yeah. I think I could easily stop you from scoring."

"Is that so? Care to show me than." Ai said as the boy nodded

"Gladly." the red headed boy said as he stepped up to the net and got ready to defend. His three friends and Manami went over to the sidelines to watch.

"You know she going beat him right?" Manami said smugly. The black hair boy shook his head.

"Doubt that. And I got just the thing to motivate him." The black hair boy said as he put his bookbag on the ground and started to rummage through it.

"What do you got that will motivate him Katsu?" The tall blonde kid asked as he tried to look at what the boy was pulling out with curiousity.

"Here it is" The boy put on a red bandanna and took out two small red flags

"Hiro! Hiro! Hiro! He our man! Hiro! Hiro! Hiro!" He started chanting

"What...What is doing?!" The brown hair boy asked

"Uh, I don't know. Let's just leave him be though Makoto." Gray chuckled as they both turned to look at the field, ignoring Katsu's cheering

Ai looked over and saw what Katsu was doing and than turned back to the boy.

"Hiro right? Your friends weird just to let you know."

Hiro shrugged "Yeah. He's a little weird but he cool. But that's not important right now. What is important is that I beat your girly butt.

Okay.." Ai wanted to lunge at the boy for saying that but restrained herself "Let's do this!"

"Bring It!"

 **20 minutes later**

Hiro laid on the ground in defeat and out of breath as Ai put her foot on the ball and gave a winning pose

"And the mighty Ai wins again." She said triumphantly as Hiro groaned

Manami smirked and turned to the three boys "I told you she would win."

She looked and saw Katsu on the ground in pure shock, the look on his face saying as much. Makoto looked calm and Gray yawned as he got off the ground.

"Man. I thought that would never end there." Gray said

"Yeah. Me to." Makoto said as they both looked at Hiro, who had not gotten up.

"Yo, Hiro! You still alive man" Gray called

"What...do you think?" Hiro muttered

"Yep. He's alive still." Hiro slowly sat up and looked at Ai.

"I want a rematch." He grumbled. The girl looked at him and stuck her tounge out

"No way loser."

"Why not!"

"Because I would feel bad if I scored anymore points on you. You suck."

"You take that back..." Hiro paused for a second to think before pointing a finger at her "What's your name?"

"The names Ai. Ai Akiyama."

"Right. Well you take that back Ai because-"

"Hiro!"

All the kids turned around to see a women with red long hair and blue eyes. She was smiling as she waved over in there direction.

"It time to go now sweetie!" She started to walk over

"Oh man, I forgot my mom was coming to pick me up. But anyway."

Gray looked at her "Hi Mrs. Hayasihi."

"Hello Gray. Hello Makoto and hello...Katsu?" She looked down at the boy "What happened to poor little Katsu?"

"Oh nothing mom. He just got a little excited and tired" Hiro chuckled. His mom looked at him

"Hiro your all dirty. What happened"

"Uh well you see" Hiro smiled as he chuckled a little. His mom looked at Ai and Manami.

"Well hello you two. Are you two Hiro friends?"

"Friends?" Ai said more than asked "We just met today so I would exactly say we're friends. I'm Ai by the way."

"Oh nice to meet you Ai. And you are?" She turned to Manami

"I'm Manami. Nice to meet you ma'am"

"Nice to meet you to" His mom said with a kind smile as she looked at the two "But if you two start hanging out with Hiro, make sure you take care of him for me. He can be a bit of a handful sometimes."

MOM!" Hiro blushed bright red from embarrassment as his mom laughed

"Oh calm down Hiro. I didn't mean to embarss you like that. Anyway come on. We can't keep your sister, brother and dad waiting for ever for dinner."

"R-Right!" Hiro said as his mom nodded and started to walk away

He turned around and pointed at Ai "I'll be back for that rematch, same time, same place tomorrow until I beat you!"

"W-Wait a minute. I never agreed to have a-"

"See ya Gray, Katsu and Makoto. And I'll see you tomorrow for that rematch Ai." He said with a child like smile as he ran off to his mom.

"But I never agreed to a rematch!" It was no use though as Hiro was already gone.

"Well I Gus's we'll be seeing you guys tomorrow." Gray said as he started to walk off with his arms behind his head.

"Uh. See you guys" Makoto said as he grabbed Katsu, who had still not recovered from seeing the lopsided game, and started to drag him off with him as he caught up with Gray.

"But I never agreed to a rematch..." Ai said for the second time as the boys walked up. Manami walked up to her and shrugged

"Well you might as well show up. It seems he won't give up."

"I guess but..." Ai sighed in defeated "Let's just go back to my house."

"Okay." The two girls happily walked off

* * *

"W-Woah. So that how you ended up knowing Hiro."

"Yep. I met him by kicking his ass in soccer."

Kaiyo looked impressed "Wow Ai. I new you were good at soccer but, even back than you were incredible."

"Yeah well..." Ai looked happy from the compliment "Hiro tried about six more times after that."

"D-Did he ever win" Kaiyo asked

"Hell no."

"H-Huh?"

"I beat him every time. And by the sixth time he finally gave up. We became friends after that."

"T-That's nice." Kaiyo said as she looked up "I would really love to meet his mom. She seems like a nice lady."

"Uh..Y-Yeah, she was a nice lady." Ai muttered. Kaiyo heard this and turned

"What do you mean WAS?"

"Well...What I just told you was only he beginning of it all..." Ai said as she looked down

* * *

"Ugh. I don't think I can keep going." Daisuke groaned as he struggled to take all his families bags up the hill.

"Just hang in there, we're almost there anyway I think." Hiro told his brother

"Yeah but it so heavy!" He complained

Hiro dad, who was behind his kids with his mother in law "You can do it Daisuke! Just keep moving son!"

Their grandmother looked at him "Honestly Hideo. Just go and help him carry those bags."

"No way." He huffed "Besides that would be a hassle for me. These kids need to build their strength anyway."

"If you say so." She muttered, knowing that it would be pointless to argue with the man.

"Now keep going Daisuke! Keep going!"

"He really not helping here." Daisuke groaned as he continued to struggle with it.

"Just ignore him. He has to stop his idoitic ramble eventually." Mayami said. Her dad's ears perked up at this

"Oh I see. So I guess I'll just..." He started to run up the hill "Cheer you on from even closer!"

Their dad ran as fast as he could. He got closer and closer. Mayami mumbled something under her breath. Hiro didn't hear but looked at her and than his father. As soon as he got close enough, Mayami swung her foot back and Hiro and Daisuke winced as it connected with their dad's jaw.

"Now that hurt" He said before falling down. He started rolling down the hill. He rolled pass his mother in law, who didn't even try to stop him as he passed her. All of them watched as he didn't stop rolling down.

"That was a little harsh, wasn't it sis?" Daisuke asked her.

"Nope. That what he gets for acting more like a idiot than an actual dad most of the time.

As she said this their grandma turned and started to walk down the hill

"Hm? Where are you going Grandma?" She turned

"To go fetch your father. We'll catch up with you three." She turned to Hiro "And make sure those two get up their safely Hiro.

Hiro nodded

"Good. I'll be back soon with that fool" And she walked off to fetch her son in law

"Come on let go" Hiro said. The two nodded at him as they started to walk up the hill. Hiro took some of the bags so Daisuke could walk faster.

They were almost at the top when Daisuke stopped.

"What's wrong? Bags still to heavy for you?" Hiro asked.

His brother shook his head and pointed "There's someone up their already."

Hiro and Mayami looked to see what he was talking about and saw somebody up there in a blue dress

"He right. Somebody is up there. They must be visiting someone's grave."

'Why do they look familiar for some reason?' Hiro asked himself in his head as the person turned around.

The person slowly turned around and as soon as they did they waved down towards the siblings.

"Who is that?" Daisuke asked

"Why she waving at us?" Mayami asked. The two didn't notice Hiro expression as he easily recognized right away.

"..." Hiro was frozen from shock and was speechless as Ayumi waved towards him and his siblings


	18. Chapter 18- The One Responsible Is

Hiro didn't know how to react to this as Ayumi was waving towards his family. He mostly felt like he should be pissed or annoyed.

"Hiro?" Hiro snapped out of it and turned to his brother

"Do you know her or something. Because I think she is waving at you."

"Huh?!" Hiro chuckled nervously "Uh...I've never seen her in my entire life..."

Mayami looked at her "She looks familiar for some reason."

"Oh uh..." Hiro said nervously "Now I remember. I think she is a old friend from elementary or middle school. I haven't seen her in a while so that why I didn't remember. Now that I have Am getting the urge to talk with her" He started to run over but ran in place as he turned to Daisuke and Mayami

"It will take us a while to do some catching up. Why don't you guys go ahead and head to mom's grave." He ran up and grabbed the girl and pulled her away and ran off.

"...What do you think big bro needs to talk to her about." He asked as his sister grew a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, so he's finally did it."

Daisuke was lost "What do you mean sis?"

"Isn't it obvious. Hiro's finally got a girlfriend."

"Wait what?!"

"Yep. He was probably to embarrass to tell or show her to us. I bet their kiss or whatever right now..."

* * *

"What in the hell are YOU doing here!" He yelled as Ayumi grew a serious look.

"Obviously I have to watch out for my errand boy." She said the last part venomously "I have to be around you in case a hollow shows up. Plus I need to find out why you're here"

"A) If you were going to follow me you should have been more covert. And B) I told you it none of your business."

"Well I'm making it my business. So just tell me or I'll keep annoying you until you do."

"Seriously?" Hiro rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

"Just tell me please."

Hiro stood there for a few seconds before sighing "You want to know that bad? Than fine I'll tell you."

'Finally. Now I get to know why he has been acting the way he has' She said in her head as she waited for he boy to explain

"Today is the anniversary." He muttered

"Anniversary? Of what exactly?"

"...The day mom died. Or the day she was killed to be more exact."

"Oh." Ayumi looked down "I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"That's why I didn't tell you. Because I hate bringing it up."

"Well uh..." Ayumi suddenly felt uncomfortable and sorta regretted making Hiro tell her this "How was she killed exactly?"

"...Who knows." He said quietly as he leaned on a nearby tree

"You don't know" He shook his head

"Not one single thing popped up at all saying someone killed her. No suspect, no murder weapon, or anything. Nobody couldn't figure it out and it probably doesn't matter, because she was dead. Even if they did find whoever did it, she still be dead.

"Hiro..."

"I don't like talking about this so can we please drop it."

"Uh...I have a question first, if your okay with that."

"Shoot."

"Is it possible that the one that killed her was...a hollow?" She asked

"..." Hiro put his head down

Ayumi continued "That would explain why they didn't find a suspect or murder weapon. A hollow would be the perfect reason for it. Plus if you been able to see spirts as long as you half, it could have possibly targeted you."

"..."

"Maybe they tried targeting you and somehow mistakenly kill your mother instead-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Ayumi was caught of guard from the outburst as Hiro stomped over and glared at her

"Hollow this! Hollow that! Hollow there. Hollow here. God that is freaking irritating." He said angrily "Can you talk about anything other than Hollows and soul reapers already. It freaking repetitive at this point and is old dammit."

"But it's-"

"But nothing! A hollow didn't kill her, so your little theory's wrong and your wrong. I hated to burst bubble that is the fricking-" Hiro stopped and looked over Ayumi.

A a giagantic black haired man looked at him and smiled. Hiro eyes widen at this as the man disappeared. Hiro saw this and ran pass Ayumi.

"Hiro Wait!" Ayumi called as the boy ran off deeper into the woods

"Dammit" Ayumi's started to go after him.

* * *

"It all started after what happen 5 years ago..." Ai said as she handed Kaiyo a bottle of water "I was also 10 at the time, same as Hiro and he has always been the same. A little arrogant, stubborn and a little cocky. Always smiling when his mom was around."

She paused and sipped some water from her water bottle before continuing

"His mom died. I heard it was brutal, but I don't know everything about it though so don't ask me. But the day after he just skipped school, Grray, Katsu and Makoto didn't even know what was going on with him."

"S-So what happened to him?"

"I walked around and finally found him. He was just sitting there looking sad as hell at the riverbank. He would mutter anything other than "My fault..." over and over again.

* * *

"Ah!" Hiro cried as a car drove pass them, splashing water from the flooded streets on him.

"Oh Hiro..." His mother pouted "Didn't I tell you to not stand so close to the street?"

"Yeah, but I want to." Hiro said "Besides, I don't want you getting wet or catching a cold."

"Well how sweet of you Hiro, but could do you please stand on the otherside beside me" she said with a smile

"Oh alright, if you say so mom" Hiro huffed as he walked on the other side of his mom.

They continued walk down the street until they got to the riverbank. Hiro stopped and looked to see a muscular black hair man staring at the riverbank.

"What's that guy doing down there?" Hiro asked himself as he tried to get a better look at him. He couldn't so he ran up towards him

"Hiro Wait! What are you doing?!" His mom cried as her son ran down toward the man.

Hiro tugged on the mans shirt, getting his attention "Hey mister, what are you doing?"

The man turned around with a scary grin that creeped the boy out a little. His mom came down to the riverbank

"Hiro, you shouldn't run off like that!" She turned to the man "I'm so sorry if he bothered you. Please forgive him."

"No...It's quite...alright" The man said as he started to lift his arm. Hiro's mom saw this and looked at the man for a few seconds. Her eyes than widen like she realized something

"Hiro, get out of here now!"

"Huh? But mom why-"

"Hiro, get out of here NOW" She repeated more sternly. Hiro still didn't move as the man's arm bulged out and he started to charge at them. His mom, with out hesitation pushed him out of the way. Regretfully, she couldn't move her self as the rest of the mans body began to bulge.

* * *

Ayumi had finally caught up to Hiro, who was on the ground, out of breath.

"Okay idiot, why did you run off like that huh?"

Hiro didn't look up at her and didn't answer

"Come on, just say something already."

"You wanted to know who killed her?"

"Huh?"

"Your looking right at him, right now."

"What are you saying Idiot?"

"The one who killed my mom...was me."


	19. Chapter 19- The Fear

"Hi mom, it's me Mayami." Mayami said as she sat at her mothers grave "Sorry that we haven't been here in a while. I'm doing fine now and Daisuke is back to his old self. Grandmas here to and she is doing okay to. Hiro...I don't know where he is right now, but he is his same old self, he has changed a bit since you..." Mayami stopped as she didn't want to say 'died'. She shook her head and continued

"Anyway...he still his same old self. As for the old man, well..." She turned her head to her dad

"Alright! It is officially game time!" He said proudly "We can't get all depressed. Let's play a game of hide or seek! Or tick tac toe! Or if that doesn't interest you we can all annoy Hiro about his love life or how your grandma is completely annoy-"

"Whack!"

"-ing..." His dad fell to the ground clutching his head. Hiro and Daisuke sweat dropped as there dad rolled comically on the ground in pain.

"He's still his same old self" Ayumi sweat dropped "He keeps finding knew ways to be more obnoxious though..."

* * *

Ayumi was watching the family behind a tree. Her attention was focused on the man rolling on the floor in pain, but Hiro.

"Killed his own mother?" She repeated what he said to her "...I highly doubt that. He couldn't do that. At least I don't think he can."

"Mppppph. Mfffpphhh. Fppppph."

Ayumi sighed as she pulled the bag she had with her off her back, she took it off and opened before focusing her attention on Hiro.

Taku popped out of the bag breathing heavily.

"Man Ayumi. Do you know how hard it is to breath in that tiny ass bag?!"

Ayumi looked at him confused "Can you even breath in that stuff animal?"

"Well duh! But that is besides the point!" He yelled making Ayumi cover his mouth

"Be quiet idiot! We don't need Hiro's family seeing me and especially you."

Taku pushed the girls hand away "But when are we going to leave this boring place? Plus after that arguement you guys had, I thought you would be pissed at him."

Ayumi's left eye twitched from just mention that "I am still pissed off at the idiot. I really should careless since he doesn't see me as nothing more than the person that tells him what to do. But I have to be with him in case hollows come and attack."

"Hm. I see" He said as he hopped in Ayumi's lap, which she didn't react to suprisingly "I don't like agreeing with him, but he is right about one thing."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"That you think about and talk about hollows way to much." he said "You got to think of something besides that or you'll just lose any friends or people that like you.

"..." Ayumi bit her lip at the mod souls words. Taku noticed and looked at her

"Is something wrong? Did I say something?" He asked as the girl got up, making him fall to the ground.

"Nothing. Nothing wrong." She said quietly as she started to walk off. She turned to the mod soul

"What did I say to piss her off?" Taku asked himself, wondering what he said wrong as he tried to catch up with her.

* * *

"Hiro, is it true?" Ai asked as she sat down with Hiro , who was at the riverbank, laying on the grass.

"Is what true?" He asked as he looked up at the girl

"The rumor going around. The one about you be able to see ghost."

"Where did you hear that?" Hiro asked, not seeming to be effect by this.

"From a bunch of guys saying you were talking to ghost at school." Ai said "So is it true or not?"

"Nope. You shouldn't believe rumors like that. They're dumb and idiotic."

Ai smiled "Yeah I know. I just wanted to make sure with all the rumors going around."

"Well you found out" Hiro said as he turned his attention back to the riverbank.

* * *

Hiro was quiet as he looked at his mom's grave and felt conflicted. He didn't say a word as he turned and walked away from it. Ayumi saw this and got up and started to follow him.

'It's all my fault. If I had been an idiot. If I hadn't run towards the riverbank mom would...mom would still be alive. I took the one person in all our lives that made us all happy. With out her it just feels different...' Hiro stopped and looked at the nearby lake

'Back than I couldn't tell the difference between ghost and humans fully until that day. I've never viewed as a blessing or curse even before that. All I know is that I felt like I got knocked and mom was right there, her body in half.'

Hiro trembled a little at remembering 'Nothing I could think off caused it. But she did something to save me. Plus that man had disappeared out of the blue so I just assumed he was a ghost all this time and he had nothing to do with it so I just blamed my self for it...I wouldn't blame them if they all hated me for it

Hiro shook his head "No time to be thinking about this. I might as well start heading back before dad and grandma freak out" He started to head towards where his dad and grandma were.

* * *

Mayami tapped her foot with impatience as her brother finally came down

"What took you so long? It's almost time for that to call for us."

"I'm sorry Mayami. But I had gone to the bathroom since this morning and I really had to go bad."

"Okay Daisuke. No need to share your adeventure stories from the bathroom. Now can we-"

"Piyyyyyyyyyyhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"I guess that's dad." Mayami said as she looked in the direction the sound came from "Come on, let's get going now."

Daisuke nodded and they started to walk off. Mayami noticed someone on the hill

"Whose that?" She asked

"Whose what?"

"That guy up there on the hill."

"Guy...?" Daisuke looked at the hill and saw no one "I don't see anybody Mayami"

Mayami looked at her brother and back at the hill, and sure enough, she saw someone up there

'Is it a ghost? Is that why Daisuke can't see it?' She turned to her brother

"I'll go check it out, stay here a sec would ya?"

"Huh? But what about-"

"Just a few seconds and I'll be right back" She started to walk over to the hill before he could answer

* * *

Mayami had finally reached the top of the hill. Where the man still was, not moving from the spot

"Hey mister, are you okay?" She asked. The man appeared to have not heard her

Mayami decided to ask something else "Are you looking for something or someone?"

"...Can you see me young lady?" He asked not turning around to look at the girl

"Yep" She nodded "I can see you as clear as day despite not wanting to admit it.

"I see..." The man rubbed his chin "And you can hear me to?

"Yep. I hate to admit that to though"

"How very interesting..." The man grew a huge smile on his face. He turned around and creeped Mayami out a little.

"Are you sure your okay mr?

The man smile widen "Oh yes...everything is okay. Plus "The man tilted his head a little and Mayamj swore his arms started to bulge

"You look really tasty right now little girl!" The man was ripped apart out of nowhere as his bofy completely expanded.

"?!" Mayami watched in fear and didn't move, frozen with fear as a large gigantic creature looked down on her and licked it lips

"You will really be good to eat little girl..."


	20. Chapter 20- Our Bond

"Ah...Man this stuff is weak." Oshiro said as he turned his flask over "And this is empty." He got up and walked inside and hopped over the bar.

"Something strong. Something strong" He examined all the alcoholic and liquor behind the counter "Man, where is the strong stuff."

"Your little late."

Oshiro realized who it was and looked to see it was the hooded women with her feet kicked up on the table and leaning on the chair

"Katsuo had those two kids hide on the strong stuff, saying you were banned from it in case customers came and wanted something.

"Seriously?!" The man groaned as he came from behind the bar "So he hid all of it?"

"Yep, even your secret stash." She said with a little smile as the man got a little depressed

"No fairrrrrr. Of course he has to do at the time I feel like getting drunk." He whined

"What the big deal anyway? Is there anyway reason you feel like getting drunk today

"Well..." Oshiro rubbed his head "I just feel like suppressing old memories by being drunk, that all

* * *

"PIYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH"

"PIYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH"

"PIYYYYYAAAA-"

"Will you quit with that annoying racket Hideo! It is annoying!" Hiro's grandma said angrily as she slamed the butt of her cane down.

"No way! Not until my kids come back, which they will thanks to this baby." He said proudly "And I will keep blowing this whistle until-" He was about to blow it again until he saw someone coming.

He kneeled down and pulled out some confetti "Ah here comes one of my chidlren...NOW!"

He threw the confetti in the air. As it fell to ground a very annoyed Hiro stood their as confetti was now in his hair and on his clothes

"Oh...It's just you" His dad said, not looking happy to see him "Well that was a waste of confetti. Ah well, I might as well start blowing the whistle again."

He put the whistle to his lips "PIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA-"

Hiro grabbed the whistle from his dad and winded his arm back . He than threw it high up into the air and over the huge wall around the cemetary

"MY WHISTLE!"

"Serves you right Hideo." Hiro's grandmother said as she looked around "Hiro, where are Daisuke and Mayami?"

"Hm?" Hiro finished getting most of the confetti out of his hair and looked up as he brushed it off his clothes "I didn't see them and I was not with them. I thought they went ahead of me and were here already."

"Well if that's the case, go and get them Hiro!" His dad said as he got back up

Hiro sat down on the stairs leading to the cemetary "No way, that your job old man."

"Whattttt?!" He grabbed Hiro by the collar "You mean to tell me you won't look for your precious brother and sister, because it my job and your to lazy!"

"I never said I was lazy old man. Plus they're YOUR kids, so it YOUR job to look for them."

"He has you there Hideo." His grandma agreed

"Agh fine! How about we split up than?" His dad suggested "Hiro you go this way, You go that way my lovely mother law and I stay here!"

Hiro uppercutted his dad in the jaw "Now whose the lazy one here?!"

"My Jaw! Why are you guys so mean to me" He said as he rolled on the ground in pain again

"Fricking idiot-" Hiro muttered under his breath. He was about to say something else but stopped as he felt something.

"This...feeling"

"Is something wrong Hiro?"

"..." Hiro started to run back to the cemetery

"Oh, so he decided to head back to look for them." His dad said as he recovered again "Your awesome for that son."

Hiro was to far way to hear him

"Hiro?"

Hiro kept on running

"...I've been ignored." His dad pouted as his grandma just looked on

* * *

Mayami backed away and fell down as the creature started to walk towards her. Daisuke came up the hill and saw her on the ground

"Sis, what's wrong? Dad has been blowing that whistle like crazy until a few minutes ago. What going on?"

"..."

"Sis?" Her brother started to walk towards her

"Don't come any closer!" She yelled "Just get away from here!"

"W-Why?" He asked, a little scared

She ignored him and turned her attention to the creature

"Just what are you?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough when your in my stomach" The monster said with a huge smirk

* * *

Ayumi was relaxing under a tree. This was the first time she had honestly had time to relax and she was enjoying it a little.

"It doesn't look like nothing can go wrong to-" Her eyes shot open

"This feeling...Is this a hollow?" She asked her self as she hopped up, eakinup Taku, who had been sleeping in her bag.

"H-Huh? W-What going on? I was having a good nap here." He said.

A beeping sound came out of nowhere and Taku looked around.

"W-What is that beeping sound."

Ayumi turned to him "I think that is my soul pager. I think it's somewhere in my bag, can you get it?"

"Anything for you babe." Taku said. Ayumi rolled her eyes as the mod soul dug through her bag.

"Here it is." He said as he pulled it out. Ayumi's left eye twitched as something sticky was on the screen

"W-What is this." She said, not wanting to touch that.

"Oh, Uh..." Taku twiddled with his fake claw fingers "I must have drooled on it while I was asleep

"Ewwwwwwwww" Ayumi looked at her phone. She grabbed Taku from her bag and used him as a wipe.

"Mpppppffhhhh" The mod soul cried before being thrown to the ground.

Ayumi slid the screen open. It was a little sticky but she decided to ignore that at the moment. She looked at it and her eyes widen. She picked Taku off he ground and threw him in her bag as she started to run to the stairs.

"Those freaking idiots were way to late with this!" She grumbled as she ran

* * *

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" Hiro said as he raced up the stairs "Mayami and Daisuke are easy targets for these stupid things. I better hurry."

He continued to running and he passed by Ayumi who was running down the stairs. They both made eye contact with eachother. Ayumi skidded to a stop and ran up, catching up with Hiro.

"I'm guess the hollow is here if your around."

"Yeah, it is." She said as they both went quiet.

Hiro looked at her and decided to speak first "Ayumi I'm sorry. I just..."

"Don't." Ayumi stopped him "I'm still pissed at you for saying what you said to me. It hurt."

"..." Hiro looked away.

"But than again, if we are having a pity party here I should apologize to."

"For what?"

"For trying to pry into this whole thing with your mom. It was none of my business in the first place and I had no right to get involved in it.

"No, you think?" Hiro retorted

"No, I know I had no right" Ayumi responded "All I know is that it's your problem and you don't want to talk about it, I get it."

"Ayumi..."

Ayumi looked at him and smiled "Whenever your ready, you can come talk to me. I'll listen, but only when your ready to tell me Hiro."

Hiro was a little suprised at this but smiled as he looked away from her and back towards the path

"I'll think about that..." He said

"L-A-M-E!"

Hiro looked and saw Taku pop out of Ayumi's bag.

"That was so lame! What the hell is 'I'll think about it' huh? That is so lame man!"

"...What the hell are you doing here?" He asked

"Isn't it obvious? I came here because she brought me. And as Ayumi's number 1 fan, I can not leave her side."

"Wait a second." He turned to Ayumi "You seriously brought him here because of that."

"Hell no" She stated bluntly "He made that up in the small doll brain of his."

"Your so mean Ayumi!" He said "And just when I decided to to devote myself to you and only-"

"Oh hey Kaiyo, how's it going" Hiro said

"Kaiyo! Where?!"

"Oops my bad." Hiro said with a smirk "It was just a bush, my bad."

"DAMN YOU!"

"Both of you shut up all ready" Ayumi exclaimed making the two stop taking "It's close."

Hiro grew a serious look "Let's do this."

* * *

The creature lifted his foot and put it on Mayami

"Ahhhhhh!" She cried it pain as Daisuke backed away

"S-Sis, what going on? What's wrong!"

"Get out of here stupid-Ahhhh!"

"Quiet snack!" The creature said as he looked at Daisuke run over.

"What the heck?" He said as he felt something "I can feel something is on her, but what the heck is it?"

"...Heh." The creatures blue fur started to move and it shot out and wrapped around Daisuke.

"W-What the-Agh!" It tighten it grip on him.

"L-Let him go you freak!" Mayami cried as the hollow squinted it's eyes at Daisuke

"This boy can't even see me!" The hollow mumbled "He obviously has no spirt energy, or if he does, it is incredibly pathetic...Oh well." More of his fur spiked up "I might as well just kill him already."

"N-No don't-Ahhhhhhh!"

"Quiet Snack! I only want to eat you and this brat isn't even good enough as an appetizer so I'm just going to kill him here and-"

The hollow didn't finsih as his fur that was wrapped around the boy was cut.

"What the? Who the hell did that-"

"Hey bastard." The hollow looked down to see Hiro holding the boy he had trapped. The soul reaper charged and cut off his foot that was pinning Mayami down.

"A soul reaper!"

Mayami looked, but could barely keep her eyes open in. She thought she saw Hiro with a sword but she wasn't sure.

"...You got some nerve you know" Hiro said "Going and attacking my brother and sister like this."

The hollow tilted it head as it looked at him "You look suprisingly fimilar for some reason boy."

"I've never seen you in my entire life you freak" Hiro said as he pointed his sword at him "Just who the hell are you?"

"...Now I remember you!" The hollow cried "Your that stupid boy from the riverbank.

"What? How do you know-" The hollow put a hand up making Hiro stop talking

"I guess it has been a while little boy but if you want to know so bad." A white hole appeared in his back and something came out and covered the hollow in something.

Hiro got in a fighting position, getting ready for anything the hollow tried to throw at him. He got ready to strike as the thing covering the hollow disappeared. He started to charge but stopped once he saw what appeared from the smoke

"Remember me now little boy" A muscular black hair man said as he smiled deviously

"I-I-It...Can't be..." Hiro lowered his sword "Y-Your..."


	21. Chapter 21- The True Killer

"Hiro!" Ayumi called trying to see where he went. He had just run off after changing into his sop reaper form and Ayumi was now looking for him. she looked looked and saw his brother and sister on the ground in front of her

"It's his brother and sister." Taku jumped out of her bag "But where is Hiro?"

Ayumi looked around and her eyes spotted him "Over there?"

"Huh? What with that strange man over there?" Taku asked

Ayumi looked "I don't know, but something is happening between him Hiro." She looked at the man "But now that I think about it, I think..."

* * *

"N-No way...It can't be you." Hiro said as he backed away "You were..."

"Ha! Surprised little boy?" The hollow said with a grin "It's a miracle that your even still standing before me really. Your one of the very few that escaped me and that won't-"

"Happen again!" The man said as he started to split into and his skin fell to the ground, revealing the hollow."

"WAAAAHHH! What's with that freaking ape hollow?" Taku cried

"...I knew it." Ayumi said to herself as she put her bag down leaving Taku with Hiro's siblings.

"Who or what-"

"His names Trick Catcher."

"Huh?" Hiro looked to see Ayumi had appeared behind him.

"He's only been on the run for about 10 years now but he's a dangerous one. Over those entire 10 years he has managed to escape the soul society and in the process has killed and ate many souls." She explained "The main reason he got that code name from the soul society is because of what you just saw. He stuffs hisself inside the skin of his previous victims. Any human with spiritual energy is basically a meal for him and becomes his prey. Once they see him..." Ayumi held her hand up and closed it "There done."

"Oh ho ho. Your aware of my work little girl. How exciting to know" Trick Catcher. said "So how about I give you a reward. It's me Eatting you, that little girl and this soul reaper."

"Sorry, we'll pass." Ayumi answered "Now Hiro. We have to think about a strategy to...Hiro?" She saw that Hiro was not there

Hiro was running towards the hollow. He slashed at it repeatedly, but Ace a Trickster kept managing to dodge every time as Hiro kept on slashing at him.

"Hiro!" Ayumi called

Hiro ignored her and parried his sword at the hollow. Trick Ace blocked it with ease and pushed his back. Hiro skidded backwards from this. He recovered quickly and jumped in the air and raised his sword over his head and swung it down. The hollow moved to the side and saw an opening. Hiro couldn't react to it fast enough as he managed to grab Hiro with his fur, trapping his right wrist.

"Hiro!" Hiro struggled and continued to ignore Ayumi. Ayumi looked on and figured she had to help him

"..." She looked at her hands 'I haven't had that much luck with this stuff, but I should be able to do it wih this spell.' She looked at the hollow and nodded

"Disintegrate, you black dog or Rondanini! Look upon yourself in horror and than claw your own throat out! Bakudo #9..."

"Don't even think about Ayumi!"

The girl stopped just as she was about to say the spell. She looked at Hiro who had raised his sword and cut through the fur holding him. He fell to the ground on his feet

"Are you crazy or something you idiot!" Ayumi yelled "I told you this guy has killed many soul reapers, humans and spirts in a time span of 10 years. Do you not get how powerful he is! You can't fight him alone! We need to work together!"

"The hell we do." Hiro grumbled "...I'm going to say this only once so listen really carefully."

Ayumi hesitantly nodded

"Don't interfere in this fight." He said as calmly as he could

"...Your joking right?" Ayumi asked.

"..."

"I'm not going to leave and let you fight him alone no matter how many times you ask me." Ayumi stated

"Well I wasn't asking you." Ayumi perked up at this "I'm telling you, don't get involved in this fight

"But-" Hse protested

"Stay out of it. This is my fight and mine alone. This ugly freak made it personal."

Ayumi looked at him and saw Hiro was serious and looked determined. She hesitantly nodded

"Take my brother and sister and get them out of here okay." Hiro said as he turned to the hollow "I'll catch up with you after I deal with this guy."

"...Okay" Ayumi walked over and gently grabbed on to both of them. She turned at looked at Hiro

"Hiro?"

"What?" He asked not turning to look at her

"...Try...No. PROMISE me you won't get killed."

Hiro started to pick his ear "Don't worry. I don't plan on losing."

'I hope so...' She thought in her head as she carried his brother and sister down the stairs.

Hiro turned his head and looked to make sure Ayumi was gone. He than turned his attention back to the hollow, who was now on all fours, waiting patiently.

"Now than..." Hiro pointed his blade at the hollow "I say it's about time I kick your ass, don't you?"

"HAHAAHAHAHAHHAHA" Trick Catcher laugh "Did you not here your little friend over there a few mintues ago. I've been on the run for 10 years, tricking and catching my prey before I eat them. If anything you will just be my next meal before you have a chance to even kill me!"

"Is that so?" Hiro said as he glared at the hollow "Than let's find out right...NOW!" He started to charge at hollow as fast as he could. Trick Catcher just smiled as the boy ran towards him


	22. Chapter 22- Show Your Anger

Ayumi was out of breath as she had made it pretty far and figured she was close. She walked a little and hid behind a tree. She looked and saw Hiro and his grandmother standing there. She cursed to herself and hid behind the tree before the spotted her

"Crap. I know I can't get pass them with these to. They might think I had something to do with this." She looked down at Hiro's brother and sister.

"I have to think of something. But what?" She looked around as her gaze turned to Hiro's body, which she also had to drag down.

"Wait..." She looked at the body a little more until a light bulb went off in her head "I got it!"

She dug through her bag until she pulled out Taku, who was taking a nap.

"H-huh..." He looked around sleepily before seeing and recognizing Ayumi "Oh hey beautiful. Did you need something?"

Ayumi said nothing as she put him in front of Hiro's face. It took a few seconds until Taku fully woke up and realized what was happening

"Oh No way. There is no way I am going in his body!" The mod soul started to struggle to break free

"That isn't what you said when you were having a joy ride in his body" Ayumi argued making the mod soul grumble "Besides I just need you to go into his body for a little while. So stop squirming and get closer

"No way sister. I am not kissing a dude!"

"I'm not telling you to kiss him, just get closer." Ayumi said calmly as Taku continued to struggle as the girl put him closer to Hiro's face

"Nooooooo! Please! Don't do this!" The mod soul cried as Ayumi didn't listen. As Taku was about to touch Hiro's mouth she used her free hand and put her glove on. She hit Taku in the head as he was only a few inches away from making contact with Hiro's mouth.

Taku thought he actually did it "Noooooo! Why me?! Why me man?!" He cried "Now I'll never score with the ladies!"

As he said this, he went into Hiro's body. It took a few mintues before He hopped up and ran to a bush."

"That was disgusting dammit! Why did you have to make me suffer!" He said as he started to spit to get the taste of even been near Hiro's face out of his mouth.

"Oh be quiet." Ayumi said as she looked to see Hiro's grandmother and dad were still there "Now come on. Help me out here and take Hiro's brother and sister down to the old house near here

"Ugh...Fine" The mod soul groaned as he picked up Daisuke and Mayami and started to run off. Ayumi turned as she looked back

'Hiro...Please be alright.'

* * *

"Come on Dammit!" Hiro roared as he swung his blade at the hollow, who easily dodged it

"Heh. Your pretty pathetic boy."

"SHUT UP!" Hiro slashed some more and tried to stab the hollow, who evaded it and jumped up in the air. Hiro looked up as the hollow came down and threw a punch. Hiro was pushed back a little and felt it, despite blocking with his sword.

Hiro couldn't react quickly enough as the hollow's fur shot out at him. Hiro managed to dodge and duck under a few but he was cut on his shoulder as he tried to avoid another one. Hiro winced a little but held his sword up to block the barrage of spiky fur coming at him using him back more.

Hiro jumped back from the barrage and jumped into the air. The hollow was caught of guard by this as Hiro swung his sword down. The hollow was scratched by the attack, but it didn't do a lot of damage.

"Come on little boy. How slow can you be?"

"Tch. Shut. Up!" Hiro swung his sword and broke a grave stone in the process.

"To slow boy."

"?!" Hiro turned around to see the hollow was behind

"Shit!" Hiro tried to turn around but he wasn't fast enough as the hollow landed a punch and hit Hiro in the side.

"Ack!" Hiro fell and rolled on the ground. He stopped and put his sword into the ground as he skidded to a halt

"Huff. Huff. Huff." Hiro felt like he couldn't breath but managed t stand back up.

The hollow landed in front of him "You have guts boy, I'll give you that. But you have no training or discipline. Without that you seriously can't think of defeating me."

"How many times do I have to say it dammit. Shut up!" Hiro said as he leaned on his sword. He looked up at the hollow

'This bastard. He's the reason Daisuke was depressed. He's the reason Mayami hasn't cried. This freak killed mom. And as long as he is still standing I'll keeping standing up until I kill him'

Hiro charged at the hollow as fast as he could at the hollow. He went to cut he hollow as it suddenly appeared in front of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you kid? Your to slow!"

The hollows fur spiked up again and Hiro went wide eyed as he was cut above his eye. He slowly looked down and saw 4 of the spiked furs piercing his stomach and chest.

"..." Hiro remained speechless and felt like he couldn't talk. The hollow removed the spikes that had pierced him from his body. Hiro staggered back as he put his sword in the ground again to help him stand up.

The hollow smiled at this "So careless little boy. And here I thought you were going to make things interesting, but your just like the rest of the fodder I killed and have eaten.

'Shit...' Hiro said in his head as he struggled to balance himself up as he wiped the blood coming into his eye.

* * *

Mayami opened her eyes slowly. She looked around to see where she was

"About time you woke up."

"Hm?" She looked but had to focus her eyes. When she saw who it was she was a little suprised

'...Hiro...?' She thought as she saw her older brother sitting there with a small smile on his face. "H-Hiro?!"

"Hm? What up with you?" He asked as the girl looked around. She looked and saw her brother sprawled out on the floor, snoring his head off. "..."

"You and Daisuke fell asleep on the hill when dad blew his whistle. I found you two sleeping there so I brought you guys back here to rest since it looked like it was going to rain."

"...Really?" She asked

"Yeah really." He said "Now just relax in here for a few minutes would ya. I'll go and find grandma and dad."

He got up and left as Mayami sat up and looked at him. She looked down at Daisuke, who looked perfectly fine as he snored away.

'Were we really just asleep?' She asked herself as she held her head '...Was that all just some wild dream? Or was it really Hiro that saved me and Daisuke from that...thing.'

"Hiro..."


	23. Chapter 23- Making Me Suffer

Ayumi took another pill and sighed as she leaned on the tree. She looked up and saw the sky was getting dark. She knew it was going to rain soon.

She heard a door closing and looked to see Taku coming out.

"Please tell me that was good enough?" He asked her, not wanting to act like Hiro any longer.

"Yeah" She nodded "That was good enough so you can drop the act

"THANK" Taku said happily as he rubbed the back of his head "Man, you do not know how hard it is to act like the guy?"

"No? How hard" She asked boredly, not really caring about it

"Very hard! I had to fake a smile because that red headed idiot is always drowning or looks grouchy." He explained "It absolutely sucked!"

"Hm. Great" Ayumi muttered, not paying attention

"Are you even-" Taku looked around "Is Hiro still not back?"

Ayumi looked down as she was asked this "..."

* * *

"Stupid" The hollow's fur shot out and cut Hiro in his leg

"Ack!" Hiro barely managed to keep himself up

"Careless" He cut him in his other leg

"..." Hiro still somehow was able to stand up

"And reckless boy!" The hollow said as he stomped in front of Hiro "And all because you wanted to fight me alone."

"..." Hiro continued to try and balance himself on his sword as the hollow continued.

"You were dumb to tell that girl to go away. You might have had a better chance at fighting. You would have still lost, but you could have at least give me some trouble. But you had to fight me for vengenace' didn't you

"S...Shut...U-Up."

"Heh. Your still continuing to use that word yet you have done nothing to shut me up." The hollow sighed "And here I thought you would be interesting. Oh well."

The hollow smiled at Hiro "I'll give you a award for lasting this long."

Hiro looked confused "Award? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh it's simple really. This" The hole in the hollows back opened up and the same strange thing from before covered the hollow.

Hiro slowly got up and managed to balance himself. He picked his sword up and looked as the strange substance covering the hollow started to disappear

He got in a defensive position as the hollow started to step out. Hiro lowered his sword and looked in shock as he saw who came out.

"Hello Hiro." She said

Hiro backed up. 'No it can't be...' But there was no mistaken it. It was his mom. She had he same long hair she always had. Her blue eyes were the same and she had the same warming smile on her. She was even wearing the clothes from that day.

"M-Mom?"

"What's wrong Hiro?"

"N-No Way. It can't be..."

* * *

"Are you going to go help him or what?" Taku asked as he laid down on the wooden boards outside the house

"Who?" Ayumi asked still not fully paying attention

"Don't play dumb." Taku said a little annoyed "Hiro obviously."

She was paying full attention at this "Not going to happen."

"Seriously? But that hollow is suppose to be really strong right. He might get in trouble."

"So?" Ayumi said "My so call errand boy would get pissed of if I got involved. He said he would do alone and I'm going to let him do it alone."

Taku got on his knees and put his hands together

"Please promise me something?"

Ayumi looked at him, confused by this "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Just promise me something okay."

"O-Okay."

"Promise...Promise me that you'll go help Hiro."

Ayumi's expression turned seriously "I told you, he doesn't want me to get involved."

"I don't care about that right now." Taku said "I know your pissed him for what he said to you and what ever but you have to help him. Please!" He begged

"B-Bu-"

"I don't want to deal with his family. His sisters to serious. His brother just plays video games all day and his dad a complete nut. I can't live with that!"

I...can't" She muttered as she looked away

Taku was getting annoyed by this "Yes you can! You just don't want to because your pissed or whatever. So please go help Hiro. I'm begging you here!"

"I..." Ayumi looked back where she left Hiro and back at Taku. She didn't know what to do. Go help Hiro or stay here and let him possibly die.

"PLEASE?! I'm begging you here for crying out loud

She looked at him and nodded "Fine..." She muttered as she got up. Taku hopped up and smiled

"Thank you!" He went for a hug but Ayumi pushed him away before he could

"But you have to watch his siblings until I get back."

"No problem. Now just here up and get that frowning red head back here."

Ayumi nodded and ran up the stairs and into the woods.

* * *

"What wrong boy?" Trick Catcher asked through Hiro's mom

"W...What the hell did you do with my mom's body you bastard"

"This..." He tugged on her skin "I just happen to collect all my victims and use their bodies for my own means. for example...to lure people in.

"Get...out...of...her...body...you freak" Hiro said in between breaths.

"Hahahahaha. Try to get me out if you can."

"..." Hiro got up but felt a lot of pain as he did. But he knew he couldn't stop here. He had to keep fighting

"I will warn you though" The Trick Catcher said making Hiro stop "Even the calm and collect Soul Reapers would have trouble doing this. Everyone of you have a certain person in your life that you can't cut. That is likely something that can't be changed. So the question remains little boy. Can you really cut this person. One that means a lot to you?"

"Heh." Hiro grinned "I'll just take you out of her body and turn your into mince meat."

"If that's the case" He grew a wicked wide smile on Hiro's mom face, which made Hiro even more mad "Than come and try to that boy!"


	24. Chapter 24- No Interference

Ayumi ran through the forest, thinking while she ran to help Hiro.

"Should I even being doing this? Why I'm I going to help this idiotic jerk? Why do I want to help him" She said to herself as she ran "He obviously doesn't consider me a friend, so why I'm I doing this? I shouldn't be evening helping him. Especially the way he is now, fighting a battle for himself."

'How would you even react if I got involved?' She said in her head. She shook the thought away and looked ahead "I'm almost there. Just please be alright Hiro"

* * *

Ayumi pushed through the the bushes and looked around. She spotted Hiro, who was on one knee breathing heavily. She looked and saw blood coming out of his stomach, chest and shoulder. She put one foot forward before she froze in place. She felt like she couldn't breath at the moment.

* * *

"I have to help him!" Ayumi cried as started but was stopped as a silhouette grabbed her shoulder

"No. It would be no darn good if you got involved in this." The silhouette said

"But I have to help him, so let go of me!" Ayumi struggled to break free of the person's grasp but it was no use "I have to help him or else-"

"Tell me. Do you know what pride is Ayumi?" The silhouette asked as he tilted his hat over his eyes.

"Wh-Of Course I DO! Everyone knows what pride is." She said as she glared at the person "But it means nothing if you go and get killed

"I guess your right about that one little lady" The silhouette muttered as he tilted his hat more, covering his face "But what do you think would happen if you tried to help him."

"I...I don't know"

"That isn't good enough as an answer" The person said as he looked at her "If you helped and if you did win somehow do this, he would come back alive. But how do you think that would effect that's boys pride."

"..." Tears started to fall down Ayumi's eyes"

"I know you want to help, but let the boy fight this one."

* * *

"...I can't. I won't get involved." She balled up her fist "I'll never understand the whole pride thing with guys. But this is Hiro's fight now."

Streams of tears rolled down her eyes "I made that damn mistake once and I won't risk it again. Hiro just please win this one."

* * *

Hiro ran towards Ace Catcher, who was still using his mom's body. The hollow let out a barrage of his spiked fur towards him. Hiro blocked, cut, and slashed his way through it and kept running at the hollow. His mom's left armed grew bigger and tried to throw a punch at him. Hiro ducked and slid under the fist, which barely missed him. His moms other arm grew bigger and she tried again. Hiro saw it coming from above and jumped I. time as the fist landed on the ground, making the ground shake a little.

Hiro saw his chance and dived towards the hollow. He raised his sword and was about to strike until he looked. He saw his mother face, with that same smile she always gave everyone. Hiro didn't even realize he missed as a large smile grew on his mom's face"

"I'VE GOT YOU BOY!" The hollow shouted gleefully as he came out of Hiro's mom's body.

Ayumi closed her eyes not wanting to see what was about to happen next

Hiro's eyes focused on the hollow's smile as his fur spiked up again and pierced him right through his chest.

"HAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA" Trick Catcher let out a crazed laugh as he looked at the boy "In the end you couldn't do. You couldn't beat me boy. I told you that you couldn't and you were still dumb enough to try and fight me."

"..."

"I could care less if you can still hear me or not soul reaper, but I'll tell you what doomed you."

Hiro still wasn't moving as the hollow continued.

"Your downfall was your anger! Your anger made your blade dull, making it impossible for you to have a chance at beating me! And now here you are. The weakest, most immature, youngest sorry excuse for a Soul Reaper I have met in my entire 10 years of hunting souls!"

Trick Catcher pulled back his fist "And now this is it for you! Time to die soul reaper. HAHAHAHAAHA"

"...Are you going to..shut up now or what?"

Trick Catcher stopped and looked at his shoulder, realizing that the boy's sword was stabbing it. His eyes widened as the boy had a grin on his face, but his head was still down.

Ayumi opened her eyes and saw this. She didn't know what to think

"All you have been doing...is talk and talk and talk." Hiro muttered as he held his head up "It's about time you just shut up."

"..." Trick Catcher focus kept going back to Hiro' sword, which was still stabbing his shoulder

"You know, I did my best not to zone out with all that crap you were muttering. I did catch one thing though. Something about this blade being dulled from anger or something?"

Trick Catcher wasn't talking now

"Well you might be right. This blade might be dull from anger. But even so...

"IT"S STILL GOOD ENOUGH TO CUT A BASTARD LIKE YOU DAMMIT!

Hiro looked up at the hollow, who seemed scared now. Not the same boastful creature from before. He was quiet now

"Now how about we remember this moment," Hiro's expression turned serious "As you have officially become the most vile, disgusting, and annoying hollow out of everyone I have faced so far.

Hiro slashed through the hollow's shoulder cutting it off completely as Trick Catcher looked on in horror as Hiro did this.

'ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Trick Catcher fell to the ground and rolled in pain as he touched where hi shoulder use to be a few minutes ago.

Hiro just watched as he managed to barely stand as Trick Catcher rolled on the ground in extreme pain


	25. Chapter 25- Ending It In The Rain

Come on Gray. Throw it"

"Uh...Before I do, remind me why I'm doing this again?" Gray asked as he stood on the pitcher mound. Katsu had dragged him and Makoto down to the baseball field where Gray's team played

"I told you a million times dude" Katsu said as he checked his swing "Girls will love me if I started playing baseball. So since your the only one I know that plays, you need to teach me to impress them."

"If you say so man." Gray said, his smile a little forced. Makoto put the book he was reading down as he looked on from the homeside bleachers.

"You'll be rejected again anyway. So just give up Katsu" He said dryly

Katsu pointed at his friend "No way! Just watch" He turned his attention back to Gray "Now throw the ball Gray!"

"Okay..." Gray winded up his arm and got into a pitching position. He just planned on throwing simple fastball that he atleast thought Katsu could atleast get near, if not hit.

Katsu checked his swing as he stepped into the batter's box "Bring it on"

Gray nodded while thinking 'This is going to be to easy'

He threw the pitch. Katsu smiled as he swung the bat. He managed to hit the ball, to Makoto and Gray's suprise. He hit it so softly that it landed right near him. It started to roll towards Gray who just looked at it roll with a blank stare.

Gray picked it up and walked over to Katsu. The boy just stood there, wondering why Gray was walking towards. As soon as Gray got to him he held up the ball and lightly tapped him with the ball

"...That was lame man."

Katsu heard this and fell to his knees and looked up to the sky

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Told you so" Makoto smirked

"SHUT UP!" Katsu cried as he did not want to be reminded of what just happened.

Gray looked on and smiled a little. He felt a drop of water fall on his skin. He looked up and another drop fell. And another.

Makoto looked up "Looks like it going rain soon" He grabbed his book and got up

"Yeah." Gray walked over and picked up Katsu and put him on his feet "Let's hurry up and get back

"Yeah" Makoto nodded as the two started to walk off, with Katsu sulking behind them as he followed

* * *

"Oh, it's raining?" Kaiyo looked out the window

"Your right. Man time really flew by." Ai got up and stretched as she looked out the window.

Kaiyo got up and walked to the door "W-Well, I better get going now"

"Huh? Are you sure?' AI asked "You can just stay here tonight since it looks like it will rain all night."

"I-I'm sure." She nodded

"Well if your going to go, atleast take this" She grabbed her mom's umbrella and threw it to Kaiyo, who caught it "My mom won't mind if you borrow it, just bring it back tomorrow."

"R-Right. See you later Ai."

"See ya."

Kaiyo walked out the door and opened the umbrella as she started to walk back to her apartment.

'It so sad. To think Hiro went through all of that. I-It must really hurt...' She looked up at the sky

"I guess that is the one and only thing me and Hiro have in common. Both of us losing someone we loved so much.'

'I wonder how Hiro is feeling right now...'

* * *

"Huff...Huff...Huff" Hiro felt like he was about to collapse as he looked down on Trick Catcher who was stilling on the ground, crying in pain due to his missing shoulder. He saw that it was raining, but he didn't care about that at the moment.

"So how are you feeling Hiro"

Hiro turned and saw Ayumi, who was soaking wet thanks to the rain. He smiled

"I've been...better. I'm not going lie though...I thought you were...still pissed at me or whatever. Honestly thought you wouldn't come and help me."

"Stupid. If I did, you would have told me to not help. Plus you did say I shouldn't get involved." She retorted

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot" Ayumi smiled at this.

Trick Catcher looked at the two and groaned in pain. he looked at his missing shoulder. He honestly felt disgust at this moment and the fact that he had lost his shoulder. He decided to get up as his fur started to spike up.

Ayumi looked over Hiro's shoulder and stopped smiling as she saw that the hollow was up. Her eye's widened as some of the spike like fur came at them

"Hiro!'

Hiro turned around and saw what was happening. He put his sword in front of him as the fur hit it. Hiro was pushed back.

"Dammit. This freak can still fight!" He looked at Ayumi who seemed to also be surprised at the fact.

The hollow glared at the two as the strange stuff that had covered him before came out again.

"Hiro get ready"

"Right!" Hiro pointed his sword at the hollow

"..." The hollow jumped in the air as the strange substance disappeared, as he had taken the form of Hiro's mother again. He than started to jump in the air

Hiro glared at the hollow as it started to jump further and further away. 'Just where the hell do you think your going freak!"

"Heh. I think it is obvious. I am retreating little boy."

"We're not...finished here dammit!" Hiro shouted

"I believe we are. Besides We both know you won't cut me while I am in your dear little mother's body and you can't chase me in your condition.

Hiro gritted his teeth at this, knowing the hollow was right.

"Now I will leave. And the next time we meet, I will kill and eat you Hiro Hayasihi." The hollow than jumped off and was gone.

Hiro grew more and more angry as he stomped off in the direction the hollow jumped to.

'Where are you going Hiro?" Ayumi called

"To find...and kill that...freak!"

"What? That's reckless! You need to stop now!"

"Not happening."

Ayumi ran up and grabbed Hiro arm, trying to drag him back. This wasn't working though as the boy was more stronger than her.

"Hiro! Please stop! You've won. It isn't worth it! Enough is Enough!" she begged

"Not happening. now let go...of my arm."

Ayumi let go but she moved in front of Hiro and tried to hold him back, which wasn't working either.

"Hiro enough is enough! Just top please. I'm begging you...just stop..." She said "It over. This fighter is over. Just let it go!"

"...As long...as he is still living, it isn't over...Not until he dead dammit..."

"You can't fight anymore so stop."

"No...I can...I can..."

Hiro dropped his sword and started to fall. Ayumi caught him as he did. Some of his blood seeped on to her dress, but she wasn't focusing on that at the moment"

"Hiro...?!"

* * *

"Well it looks like it is still raining" Hiro's dad said as he opened the door to the small house "So since it looks like it will be awhile how about we play some games"

There was no answer. Hiro's dad opened his eyes and looked around

"Where did he go?"

* * *

Ayumi gently placed Hiro down on the ground and looked at his wounds.

"...How long do you plan on hiding behind that tree Taku"

"..." The mod soul came from behind the tree. Ayumi said nothing as she kept looking at Hiro's wounds. Taku walked up and looked at Hiro and groaned

"Please don't tell me that he's..."

"Don't worry." She answered, interrupting him "He'll be fine."

"But..."

"A soul reaper's life force is their amount of spirt energy...He didn't die from these wounds which was surprising. But to think he didn't die from wounds like these show how much strength he has."

"..."

"He was able to survive...That's all that matters." She looked at Hiro

"Thank you Hiro...Thank you."


	26. Chapter 26- Don't Forgive Me

"Dammit this hurts!" Hiro winced as he felt the pain from the battle. He had returned to his body b he still felt it.

"This fricking hurts!" He cried again

"Oh be quiet crybaby." Ayumi wiped some sweat from her forehead "You should know by now that wounds you recieve in your spirt form will show when you return to your body. This something you should know by now.

She got up and picked up Taku's pill form. She grabbed the doll and stuck the pill inside it. Hiro rubbed his stomach.

"I didn't know that. Because you usually heal me when I'm in my body."

"Because your in such a rush to get back into your body before I have a chance to heal you in your spirt form nimrod." She pointed to his stomach "I couldn't heal you any better because I had to focus on the big wound that was in your stomach"

"..." Hiro turned his head, not wanting to make eye contact with the girl "...Thanks" He muttered

"No problem" Ayumi said as she looked at the boy, who was trying not to make eye contact with her. She sighed and dug through her bag.

"Catch"

Hiro turned his head and caught what the girl threw with ease. He looked and saw that it was band aids. He put it over the cut above his eye. He opened the other one and put one on his shoulder wound.

Hiro walked under a tree and slumped down to sit on the ground

"I lost big time huh?"

"Let it go already." Ayumi said, a little annoyed by this "Your brother and sister are fine, and nobody died today. As far as you should be concerned, you won against him."

Hiro just looked at her with a blank stare and got up. He walked over and stopped as he was about to pass her.

"It not win in my opinion as long as he is alive and not dead" He than continued to walk off.

"Hiro, where you going?" She asked. The boy didn't answer as he put his hands in his pockets and kept on walking.

Ayumi looked down at the ground solemnly as the boy disappeared down the stairs.

"...Damn. I can't even move right now with this atmosphere." Taku said as he laid on the ground.

* * *

Hiro stood in front of his mother's grave. He stood there silently, not knowing what to say or do as he looked at it. His fist tighten as he looked at her grave. He closed his eyes as he tried to think of something to say.

"How it going Hiro!"

Hiro opened his eyes and saw his dad waving, with an extra umbrella in his other hand. Hiro just gave him a solemn look as he turned back to look at his mom's grave.

"...What the deal with ignoring me?" His dad asked "Do you need a good beatdown from your old man."

"..."

His dad grinned "Okay. Here I come son!"

He ran at Hiro and jumped tried to grab him. Hiro ducked at the last second, making his father go into the wall.

"Ow...That hurt" He said as he limply slid of the wall. He quickly got back up and gave Hiro a thumbs up.

"Awesome job son! Just for being able to dodge that, I'll give you this umbrella!" He held out the extra umbrella

"No thanks. I'm good" Hiro said, not even looking at it."

"No your not" His dad said as he poked him wih it "Take it."

"Not happening"

"Coming, you'll catch a cold with out it" He poked Hiro with it again

"I'll live"

"Come on take it Hiro"

"No"

"Take it" He poked him

"No"

"Take it" He poked him

"No"

He started to poke him repeatedly "Take it. Take it. Take it. Take it. Take it. Take it. Take it. Take-"

"Just shut up!" He grabbed the umbrella and smacked his dad with it "I'll take the umbrella if you just shut up!"

He opened and continued to look at the grave. His dad recovered and stood by him.

"...To think it been about 18 years since she's been dead." He turned to Hiro "So sad isn't it"

"It's been 6 years not 18."

"...Close enough to me" His dad said as he rubbed his nose. Hiro glared at him

"It isn't close at all. You just added 12 years to her death. You of all people should know she has been dead for 6."

"...I guess you got a point there, son." He put a thumb up "And good to know you can be lively around your mom

"Hell yeah I do. Geez." He took a deep breath and calmed down as they stood in silence. He replayed the last thing his dad said.

'I almost forgot. That doesn't know that mom's soul is...'

Hiro looked at his dad solemnly "Do you blame me?"

"Huh?" His dad looked confused "Blame you for what?"

"For mom's death I mean." His dad looked at him, looking even more loss

"Ever since her death, no one has blamed me. Not you, not Mayami or Daisuke. Why though? Why haven't you guys said you hate me or something after all these years

"..."

"It's my fault. If it wasn't for me she still be alive. She still be with us" Hiro balled up his fist "So why don't you blame me dammit! Why?!"

"...Why should I?"

"H-Huh?"

His dad sighed as he looked at his wife's grave "I don't blame you for her death. And if I did, your mom would come up from the dead and kick my ass." He said plainly"

Hiro didn't know what to say as he was speechless. His dad patted him on the back

"None of us blame you for her death. Not me, not Mayami and not Daisuke. If you honestly thought that you were stupid for it." He looked at Hiro "It's no one's fault. Your mom just died doing her best to protect a little boy. And that boy just happen to be...you"

Hiro looked at his dad, suprised by this. "Dad..."

His dad smiled as he lifted his hand up and punched his son in the back.

"Ow Dammit!"

"Don't get all mopey on me yet son. Your not going to pick up any girls looking like that"

"Bastard..." Hiro glared at him as he rubbed his back. His dad turned and started to walk back

"I'm heading back down. We'll be waiting for you at the bottom. And Hiro..." He stopped and turned his head to look at his son "Do me a favor. When you die after me, put a smile on your face. Because if you don't, your mom will kick my ass for sure."

He started walking down the stairs as Hiro watched him leave. As soon as he was out of sight, he turned his attention to something else.

"...He gone. You can come from behind the tree Ayumi."

"...How long did you know I was behind the tree." She asked as she came from behind it

"I figured you'd come and try to see what I was doing, that's how" He said as he turned to her.

"Guess you were right to figure that." She looked at him

"...Have your soul reaper powers started coming back to you"

She didn't answer him. Her powers weren't even close to coming back yet.

"I'll take the silence as a no." Hiro said "Well either way...wether they have or haven't let me ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Let me keep my powers for a little bit longer please?" He asked "Atleast until I get stronger. Until I can finally win and kill the bastard."

She was suprised by this. All Hiro had done is complain about being a soul reaper and now he wanted to stay as one? She though about it for a second before smiling

"No problem. If that's what you want, then fine."

"Thank you" Hiro smiled at her as the rain started to ease up.

* * *

Hideo was walking down the hill. He looked up and noticed it stopped raining. He was about to head down the rest of stairs until he saw his mother-in-law.

"Ma'am" He said with a smile "Shouldn't you be down already with Mayami and Daisuke"

"...Did you tell him yet?"

"Tell who what ma'am?" He said with a playful smile. She looked at him sternly

"Cut it out Hideo. Did you tell Hiro or not."

Hideo looked up and sighed "Man, your no fun...No I didn't"

"When will you tell him than

He sighed again and scratched the back of his head "When the time is perfect I will. But right now he isn't ready to hear it."

"...Fine. I'll drop it for now. But when do you ever plan to tell him."

"..." He started to walk down the stairs "When the time is absolutely perfect"


	27. Chapter 27- Going Back To Normal

Hiro yawned as he started to leave school. His family had just got back yesterday and although his grandma thought he should take another day off, he insisted he was fine and wanted to go to school. He felt like it would be easier if he was around his friends at school.

"Hiro wait up!" He turned and stopped as Ayumi walked up to him "So how are your wounds?"

"There good enough." He muttered as Karsu, Gray and Makoto walked up.

"Yo Hiro. Glad your back man. Things have been boring without you" Gray said as he hi-fived his best friend"

"Really? What did you guys do while I was gone?"

Katsu gave a cocky grin "I went and tried to score with some hot babes."

"Which he failed miserably at" Makoto said holding back a laugh. Katsu glared at him

"Shut up dammit."

"We also learned he can hit a baseball to save his live." Gray said nonchalantly.

"Gah" Katsu fell to his knees "Don't...tell them that Gray!"

"Oops, sorry. I guess it just slipped out" Gray said with a smile.

"Good to see you guys are causing a commotion again"

They all turned around to see Ai, Kaiyo and Izumi walk up to them.

"Heyyyyyyyy~Best Friend!" Izumi said with a cheerfully grin that made Hiro shudder a little "Where were you yesterday?"

"None. Of. Your. Business Izumi." He muttered annoyed

"Oh come on. Tell me. Tell me" She got close to him and Hiro backed up.

"None of your business dammit" He repeated. Izumi sighed

"Geez. No mean to be mean Best Friend" She grumbled.

Ai decided to talk before Hiro lost it "So how did the trip go?"

"Hm?" Hiro looked at her "It's was alright."

"..."

"What's wrong Kaiyo?" Hiro asked

The girl snapped out of it and looked at everyone starring at her "O-Oh...It's u-uh nothing." She rubbed her back of her head "U-Uh anyway, we should just start heading home."

"Oh yeah. We all pretty much head in the same direction, so do you guys want to walk together."

"Sure." Makoto nodded

"Oh yeah. Anything to walk with girls" Katsu said gleefully. Ai slapped him in the back of his head "Shut up Idiot."

"Hey that hurt Ai!" He exclaimed as they started to walk off. Kaiyo stood there and looked at Hiro.

'...Something been bothering me' She said in her head 'Ever since Hiro came back to school today I've had this really strange feeling...Like something is about to happen soon...'

* * *

Hiro was surfing through tv channels, trying to find something to watch. Mayami and Daisuke were up stairs and his dad and his grandma were out shopping. He had no idea how long his grandma was staying and she hadn't said a word about leaving, so he didn't bother with it.

He kept surfing through channels, not finding anything interesting on. He thsn heard someone knocking on the door.

"Go Away!" He muttered as he kept flipping through channels.

The door was knocked on again.

"..." Hiro kept flipping through the tv. The same person knocked on the door

"Go Away Dammit!" Hiro said started to get annoyed. It stopped for a few seconds and Hiro sighed in relief. It didn't last long though as the person started to repeatedly knock on the door. They kept knocking and knocking and the sound of it was getting in Hiro's head.

"...OKAY DAMMIT! I'M COMING!" He shouted as he stomped over to the door. He grabbed the handle and swung it open.

Izumi was standing there with a big smile on her face holding a white box in her hands.

"Hi best fri-"

SLAM! Hiro slamed the door right in her face before she could even finish the sentence and locked the door. He turned around and walked back and sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote and started to look through the channels again.

"That was mean best friend"

Hiro froze and looked to see Izumi standing above him. He hopped off the couch and pointed at her

"What the Hell?!" He cried "How did you get in here. Did you break the lock or something?!"

"Nope." She said with a smile "Your window was opened so I just came in through there."

'Note to self. Board window shut.' Hiro muttered in his head as something popped up in his head "How the hell did you find out where I live. Did Katsu tell you? Because if he did I'll will kick his-"

"It wasn't Katsu." She said quickly "It was-"

"Hiro!" Hiro cussed in his head as he looked and saw who said his name.

Ayumi was standing there. She had a load of candy in her arms and was smiling big.

"I happen to pass Izumi on the way here and we stopped and she got me a lot of candy. See!" She held it out, with her eyes sparkling. Hiro glared at her

"...I should have known it was the midget freeloader..." He said quietly 'And how the hell did she manage to get in through the window with all that fricking candy in her arms?'

"Did you say something best friend?" Izumi asked. Hiro shook his head

"N-Nothing at all." He said as Daisuke came down stairs.

"Hey bro? What with all the...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Mayami left eye twitched as she heard her brother. She dropped the book she was reading, not even bothering to pick it up as she looked at the door

"What the heck is he shouting for?

* * *

"I-I-It's Izumi. Izumi is in our house! Do you see her bro"

"Yeah...I see her alright" Hiro said. He had almost forgot his little brother was obsessed with her. Izumi tilted her head

"Who is he?"

"I'm Daisuke. I'm a big fan of yours and I really love your show!" He said, a little to excitedly. Hiro grimaced at this as Ayumi placed her candy down on the table, although she had a little difficultly due to not being able to see with the large stack of candy in her arms.

Izumi smiled "Oh well it's nice to meet you Daisuke. It's always nice to meet fans of mine." This made Daisuke grow a bigger grin.

"Awwwwww. Isn't this so sweet!" Ayumi said

"Making me lose my appetite, so that is extremely debatable." He muttered, feeling like he was going to be sick from this.

Ayumi was about to say something when her phone went off. She pulled it out and slid the screen open "Hiro..."

He looked at her and nodded "Right. Let's get going than." He started to run out the door when Izumi looked

"Oh you guys sense it to. Maybe we should go toget-"

"Uh Uh! Noooooooo Way!" Hiro said quickly "You can leave this house, babysit my brother or something. I prefer first one. Thanks but no thanks!" He said as he and Ayumi ran out the house.

"Hm? I guess they don't want any of my help. Oh well" Izumi said. Daisuke held out a small blue book to her.

"Izumi can you please sign this for me?"

Izumi looked at the small blue book and nodded with a smile "Sure!"

* * *

"I've never been so happy to leave my house in my entire life" He said as he and Ayumi ran towards the location of the hollow. "I should thank the hollow for this before killing it."

"Don't say that" Ayumi looked at him "Besides you shouldn't let your guard down so stay focused"

"Trust me I am" He said as he accidently bumped into someone

"Sorry." He called as he ran past the person. The person stood there in place and looked at Hiro and Ayumi running. She just looked at them as they kept running off to somewhere.

She turned and sucked on the blue lollipop in her mouth. She closed her eyes and put her hands into her white jacket with a blue cross design on the back of it and kept on walking off.


	28. Chapter 28- An Unknown Enemy

Hiro looked around the alley and groaned.

"Where the hell is the hollow?" He asked to no one in particular. Ayumi caught up and looked around the alley to. She looked at her phone and looked up confused.

"This is the right place...but where is the hollow?" She looked around

Hiro was started to get more annoyed "Great first Izumi breaks into my house and now you dragged me to an alley thanks to a stupid false report."

"Don't blame me. Besides it wasn't a false report" She defended "I'm positive that the report was accurate."

"If the report is so accurate, where is the hollow than?" Hiro retorted

"I..." Ayumi tried to think of something. She then looked and saw someone. She looked closer "Hey" She started to run off towards them.

"Hey. Ayumi" Hiro ran after her. The girl stopped and looked. Hiro caught up with her and saw the person to. He noticed the chain and guessed it was a spirt. It was rocking back and for with his knees up to his arms. He was fat to.

"Hey you?" Hiro said with a little anger, scaring the spirt a little "Did you see a hollow pass by here or what?"

"I-I-I-I..."

Ayumi looked at Hiro anf sighed "Can you not ask nicely idiot?" Hiro glared at her as she kneeled down

"Excuse me sir? We are wondering if you have seen a hollow pass be here by any chance."

The spirt looked up "Y-Y-Yeah I think I did. It came after me out of nowhere. Than before I knew it, it was gone and now you guys here."

"Huh? What happen to the hollow?" Ayumi asked

"I-I-I don't know..."

"How the hell do you not know?" Hiro butted in "You just said that it vanished so you obviously saw something!"

The spirt backed up scared "Well I-I..."

"It okay" Ayumi said in a comfortable tone "You can tell us"

"Don't be so nice. We're only here because of your broken phone." Hiro muttered. A vein popped in Ayumi's head. She stood up and they started

"I already told you it isn't broken!" She argued

"Yes it is! Because I don't see a hollow in sight!"

"That doesn't mean it's broken dammit!"

"Yeah it does pipsqueak!"

"Uh..."

"How much you want to bet dumb ass!"

"A lot because I know it's broken you freeloader!"

"Who you calling a freeloader you stupid punk!"

"Uhh..."

"Why you little-

"You obnoxious-

"Hold me I'm scared!" He lunged towards the two. The two stopped arguing and glanced at him

"Piss Off!" They both kicked him in his pudgy face and he fell to the ground. Hiro lifted the butt of his sword and hit the hollow in the forehead with it before it could say anything. He performed konso on the spirt and it left. He turned his attention back to Ayumi.

"If I fail my freaking exams this week, I'll freaking blame you and that broken phone!"

"Oh shut up!" She said "Besides ignoring that, what do you think happened to the hollow"

"Hiro shrugged "The hell if I know. I could care less. Who ever did it if there was a hollow here saved us a lot of fricking trouble.

Ayumi looked at Hiro and took a deep breath, calming herself down "I guess...But I can't get this nagging feeling out of my head."

"It nothing. Let's just go back. Hopefully Izumi got the freaking message and left MY house." He started to walk off to go retrieve his body, which was leaning on a near by building. Ayumi looked at her phone and looked at where the spirt was. She shook her head, deciding to just forget about. Hiro was probably right. SHe was just possibly over thinking things

* * *

"Finally!" Katsu dropped his pencil and placed his head on the table "About time. Man that exam was stupid."

"And...long" Gray said as he let out a loud yawn as he got up "I never want to see another exam like that ever"

"Atleast there over." Makoto said as he was handed the list of the top 50 scores.

"But man it was brutal." Katsu whined as he turned to Makoto "So I'm anywhere on that list good buddy?"

"Nope." Makoto answered without looking up "Knowing you Katsu, you aren't even close."

"Eh Whatever. I think I'm in the top five atleast" He said as Hiro sighed

"Just shut up Katsu. The exams are no big deal and are pretty F'ing pointless. It should really matter anyway"

Katsu put his arm around Hiro and shook his head "Oh Hiro, Hiro, Hiro. Those are just words of a classic idiot. It's okay buddy we're here for you."

'Did this moron just call me an idiot?'

"Uh Katsu? You might want to be quiet." Gray said as he looked at the scores in Makoto hand"

"Why. It okay if we comfort Hiro about his bad grades."

Makoto held out the papers "Actually look for your self." Katsu snatched it from him

"Only the top 50 are on this" He said as he eyeballed the list "Why would...wait what" Katsu rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Hiro's 30th on this list. What the heck!" He looked at the list again "And I'm no where on it! Aghhhh!" The paper fell out of his hand and Katsu stoof there with a shocked look. Makoto picked the list off the ground.

"Katsu is right about though. I didn't think you be in the top 50."

"It's not really that big of a deal." He muttered "Besides, it's bad enough about 90% of the teachers here think I'm some glorified punk who does nothing but get into fights. And the only reason I'm in fights is because of my hair or if someone pisses me off. So I purposely piss those 90% of the teachers off for the hell of it and study and get good grades. I do that and they don't bother me at all."

"Guess you got a fair point there." Makoto sighed as Katsu recovered

"...So all those times I asked you to hang out with me, you repeatedly declined. I thought it was because you were in some club but noooooo. You turn out to be studying...HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!"

"Katsu shut up." He grumbled.

"Hell no. Why should I listen to a nerd. That's what you are seriosuly. A big red headed nerd!"

"Katsu...I'm going kick your ass if you say one more word" Hiro said, anger obviously detectable in his voice. Gray got in between the two.

"You guys we're all friend here. No need to fight guys." He said peacefully "Besides, your ruining my lax mood here."

Hiro looked at Gray and backed off "Fine."

As he said this a girl bumped into him.

Hiro looked at her "Hey! Watch where your going genius."

The girl turned and Hiro got a better look at her. She was about 5'2", Atleast 3 inches taller than Ayumi. She had pale skin and Turquoise eyes. She had medium length messy black hair reacher her neck with the all the tips of her hair dyed blue. She had something in her mouth, which Hiro guessed was a lollipop or something like it.

"Whatever loser" She said with a bored look as she turned to walk away. Hiro was about to go after her but Gray held him back with ease.

"Not worth it dude" He said. Hiro looked at his best friend and took a deep breath as he let him go

"Yeah I guess. But who the heck is she."

Katsu shrugged "First time I think I've seen her here."

"I think I've seen her around" Makoto added "But I don't know her name or anything like that"

"I see." Hiro yawned "Well I'm about to ditch this joint."

Makoto stopped him "Before you go Hiro, I need to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Where's Ayumi at?" Makoto asked. Hiro gave his friend a confused look

"I don't know and I don't care." He answered "Why are you asking anyway?"

"No reason really." Makoto stated "I just haven't seen her today and you are the only one usually hanging around sigh her, so I thought I ask."

Hiro shook his head "Well I don't. Besides ever since that incident at Izumi's crappy stage show or whatever the hell she called it, People have been staring at me like they want to kill me or something when I'm with her. So I'm staying as far away from her as possible."

"I see..." Makoto said

"Plus..." Hiro continued "Some A hole spread a rumor about us dating and doing it in public. So when I find him or her, they are going to regret spreading it."

"W-Well good luck with that. If you need help kicking his butt we're here for you." Katsu said nervously. He was the one that spread that rumor but he wasn't about to let Hiro know it

* * *

"...Sorry but I can't reach the phone. I am either out doing something or getting drunk. Or both somehow. Anyway just call me back later okay"

"Dang it!" Ayumi threw her phone on the ground and looked at it. "Why can't that drunken pervert answer his fricking phone!" She started to pace

"Somethings up. This is about the 2nd week in a row that my phone doesn't seem to work. It keeps detecting hollows for some reason than it just suddenly vanishes." She started to chew on her thumb nail "The one time I need that drunk and he can't answer his phone. I seriously don't get him sometimes!"

She bent down and was about to pick up her phone when it started beeping. This caught her by suprise a little. She picked it up and slid the screen open and looked

* * *

Hiro was chatting with Gray, Katsu and Makoto when Ayumi came out of nowhere and started to pull him away

"Need you for a sec Hiro" She said as she started to drag him

Hiro struggled to get free "Let go Ayumi. Don't you know about those stupid rumors going around about us. We can't be around each other during school!"

"Don't care and complain later idiot" She responded "We got an alert for a hollow."

"A hollow?! Is it actually there this time?!"

Ayumi "I'm sure of it!" She answered as they passed the girl who bumped into Hiro.

"If it's not there I'm going be more pissed at you"

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever Hiro!" She said as they started to head out of the school.

The girl kept on walking, as she stared at the two head down the stairs. She looked and saw everyone staring at the two leave the school.

"Hmph." The girl decided to ignore the stares the two were getting and started to head down the stairs


	29. Chapter 29 Lollipop Blues

"Okay! Screw this!" Hiro cried in anger as they were in the streets. For what seemed like the millionth time now, Ayumi dragged him to where a hollow was. The hollow was nowhere in sight...again. He looked at Ayumi who was dragging his body from it's hiding spot

"You need to get a new phone or something because I'm not going to keep coming out on some stupid false reports!" He said as she put his body down and held up her phone.

"Blame whoever is sending me the reports not me!"

"Then fix it dammit!" He said as he started to get back in his body

"Hey!" A girl's voice called. Hiro and Ayumi didn't even pay attention to it and kept arguing.

"I'm only relaying orders they are giving me! So don't blame me idiot!"

"Yo!" The girl's voice said again

"Then relay to them that they need to fix their crap! Starting with your phone!"

"For. The. Millionth. Time. The. Freaking. Phone. Isn't-"

"Hey Dammit! Quit ignoring me!"

Hiro and Ayumi stopped arguing and looked to see who was making all the noise. It was the girl Hiro had bumped into at school today. Except she was wearing a white jacket now and white shorts and blue and white sneakers. She looked at them and they looked back at her

"...Hey Ayumi. I think we just found your long lost sister. She's pretty much the same height as you and everything" Hiro joked.

Ayumi glared at him and punched Hiro in the back of his head. Hiro quickly got up and glared back right at her.

"What the hell you hit me for?!" He yelled

"For telling that stupid joke!" She yelled back

"Well I can help it if your small midget!"

"Stop calling me that!"

The girl decided to speak up "Shut up! Both of you just shut up and don't ignore me!"

The two stopped arguing again and looked at the girl "What the hell do you want?" They both asked at the same time. The girl sighed

"Geez. Such disrespect. First you ignore me and than you ask that stupid question. You got some nerve Hiro Hayasihi and Ayumi Fujimoto."

"Well...Wait a minute." Hiro said "Who are you? And how do you know are names?"

The girl pulled something out of her jacket pocket. It was a blue lollipop. She took the wrapper off and stuck the lollipop in her mouth , not moving her eyes from the two. She gave a serious look.

"We go to the same school and we're in the same class. Plus you already bumped into me twice now.

"Twice? I bumped into twice?" The girl sighed

"Yes idiot. You must have short term memory lost if you can't remember that dumbass."

"What the hell did you just say?" Hiro said trying to restrain himself from lunging at the girl.

"You heard me. Short. Term. Memory. Isn't suprising with a red headed punk like you to be honest though" She smirked. Hiro growled.

"You-"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Before you go on a tirade, let me ask Hiro." She pointed to him "You can see spirts right?"

"What?" Hiro and Ayumi looked at eachother. He looked back at the girl "I have no clue what your talking about."

"Really now." The girl didn't believe him "So you can't see spirts?"

"Of course not. Nobody could. That is just flat out crazy and insane. Nobody could see spirts..."

"You are such a horrible liar Hiro." She said as she took the lollipop out of her mouth "Just tell me truth."

Hiro shrugged "I am telling you the truth. If you don't believe it than it sucks to be you."

"I see..." She than glanced to her left and sighed "Geez. Another one coming"

"What are you talking about?" Ayumi asked her. She looked at the girl

"A hollow. Obviously that is what I'm talking about. Or are you stupid to."

Ayumi shook her head "No way. There is no way that a hollow has-"

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

"?!"

"You were saying Ms. Fujimoto" The girl said as Ayumi slid the screen open on the phone

"She's right...There is a hollow coming." She said

Hiro was surprised by this "What?! Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not kidding you. There is defiently a hollow on it's way here."

"Which way then?" He asked.

The girl rolled her eyes and pointed to the left with her left thumb "This way idiot." She then looked at Hiro

"Honestly. You can't even comprehend that much? And you call yourself a Soul Reaper. What a joke you are." As she said this she held out her right arm and a silver bracelet with a small blue cross accessory on it. Hiro just saw it and was confused while Ayumi's eyes widened.

"That...It can't be..." Ayumi seemed to recognize the cross immediately.

The bracelet transformed and a bow and arrow that was made out of reishi appeared. It was shaped like a Recurve bow. She pulled the bow string back and reishi started to come around it, until it formed a arrow.

She adjusted her aim a little bit. She than looked in the sky and adjusted her aim again.

"...Bulleye" She fired the arrow.

Else where in the sky, the hollow was flying in the air, looking for it's next victim. It looked around and than squinted it's eyes as it thought it saw a human alone. It was about to fly down but was suddenly struck by the arrow, which went right through the side of it. It cried in pain as it vanished.

"Done" She lowered her arms. Ayumi looked at her in shock. Hiro was suprised to

"Just who the hell are you?" He asked. The girl turned to him

"Still asking rudely huh? Oh well I guess I can tell you." She sighed

"My name is Sana Hashimoto. A Quincy and..." She looked at Hiro with a serious expression on her face "A person who despises Soul Reapers"


	30. Chapter 30- Fouled Mouth Genius

Sana stretched as she got back to her house. She entered the dark house, but she really didn't mind though. Whe yawned as she took her shoes off and placed them down near the door way. She started to head towards the bathroom do she coulf take a bath. As soon as she got to the door the lights came on

"You were out late again Ms. Sana" The man said. He was a middle age man with gray hair and a gray mustache. He wore a pair of reading glasses and was wearing a butler outfit. He was about 6'0" and had pale skin with a few wrinkles and green eyes.

"Yeah I was Hirota." She answered "Anyway what are you doing up late."

"You weren't in your room so I decided to wait for you young mistress. I figured you were out exterminating another hollow."

"I was" She answered as she turned to the door "Wheres the old hag?"

The man sighed, knowing she was referring to her mom "She is out at the hospital"

"Good. I don't feel like dealing with her anyway" She started to turn the knob on the door.

"Excuse for saying this Ms. Sana but could you show your mother more respect. She truly worries for you and..."

"Hirota shut up." She said as she opened the door "You know as well as I do I don't care what that bitch thinks. So just drop it."

"...As you wish" He said hesitantly. Sana nodded and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Saya? No. Saka?...No that not it either dammit" Hiro said as he tried to see the girls name from yesterday. He figured it would be better if he looked at the test scores but he couldn't figure out the name.

"Hashimoto...Hashimoto. I got the last name but I can't think of the first one."

"A-Are you talking about Sana Hashimoto?"

"Hm?" Hiro looked at saw Kaiyo behind him.

"Your talking about Sana Hashimoto right?" She asked again

"You know her Kaiyo?"

"U-Uh yeah. She in our class after all." She said as Katsu and Makoto came up.

"Ah good morning Hiro. And hello Kaiyo" Katsu said

"Hey" Makoto said

Hiro looked at the two "Hey. What are you guys doing here."

"To check the rankings in our class dumbie. Duh" He said as started to look at the list

Katsu scanned the list up and down as everyone looked on. He smiled as he looked over it for a 4th time.

"Yep. Looks like none of made it into the top fifty." He said "Darn shame. I thought I made it this time."

Ai, Minami and Izumi walked

"Hey guys what going on?"

Katsu smiled "We just looked at the rankings. And I'm not on the list. Same for my three friends here. Right guys?" He looked at his three friends. Minami looked at the rankings and looked at Katsu

"You might want to look at that again Katsu"

"Huh?" Katsu walked over to the list "I don't see why. Nobody is...on...the..."

27th Hiro Hayaishi"

"..." Katsu jaw dropped as he looked at Hiro.

"You traitor!" He cried as he grabbe dHiro by the collar of his shirt "How could you get on the top 50 ranking with out me!"

Hiro looked at him annoyed "Because I don't play video games all day like you. I actually study dammit."

"No fair!" He cried as he looked at Makoto and Gray "That it! I declare we offically declare we don't hang out with Hiro due to the fact he is on these rankings!"

"Well actually" Makoto pointed. Katsu looked and saw what he was pointing at

24th Makoto Hara

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT! You to Makoto?!" He shouted.

"Uh yeah. I've kinda been hitting the books a little" He admitted. Katsu backed up and pointed at you two of them.

"You two have been studying behind our backs." He put his shoulder around Gray's arms "Have you no shame in leave your two best friends since elementary behind to be losers." He looked at Gray

"Looks like it's me and you Big guy. All alone and betrayed. We shall walk the road of Moronhood together my friend." He spoke in an upbeat tone."

Gray tilted his head a little confused by this "Uh dude. I hate to break it to you but you're walking alone on that road." he pointed to the list

Katsu looked again and was speechless at this point

45th Gray Mihara

"Ahhhhh!" He fell to the ground "I-I'm friends with a bunch of nerds...' He curled up to a ball on the floor. Hiro and Makoto gave him blank stares while Gray looked as calm as ever.

Ai ignored him and looked at the list.

5th Kaiyo Akiyama

"Woah Kaiyo. Your incredible" Ai said making her friend smile

"T-Thanks. Besides I told my sister I plan to do good and I guess I did."

Minami nodded "Yeah, No kidding Kaiyo." She looked at the rankings "And looks like that Sana girl is 1st again.

"Hm?" This got Hiro's attention. Kaiyo looked at him and remembered.

"O-Oh that's right. You were asking about her righ Hiro? Well there she is on the rankings.

Hiro looked and his jaw dropped when he saw who was on the top of the list.

1st Sana Hashimoto

'1...1...1st place...' His jaw dropped. Ai and Minami looked at him.

"Honestly Hiro. How did you not know she was the top rank in our class?"

"I don't fricking know" He growled

"And how did you not know she was also in our class?" Ai asked "And why did you want to know who she is? You like her or something?"

"Shut up" He muttered "I didn't even know she was in this school and she pissed me off yesterday so that's why."

"That's not really hard to do best friend." Izumi added. Hiro glared at her. Kaiyo jumped in between the two before anything could happen

"W-Well to be fair to Hiro she does always sit in the back"

Minami scratched her head "Well you got a point there"

"P-Plus it's not like she makes herself known. She doesn't talk with anyone and when she does she is rude." Kaiyo added

Hiro looked at the rankings and remembered what the girl said

Flashback

"...I despise Soul Reapers'

Flashback ends

"..."

"I-If you want I can show you where she is right now." She offered

"...Where's that exactly?" Hiro asked

"Tutorng in our classroom of course!"

"H-Huh? Tutoring..." Hiro didn't know what to think.

* * *

They arrived at their classroom and Kaiyo pulled him back as he was about to enter

"What's the big deal. You said you were going to show me. I can handle the rest." He answered.

She peeked into the doorway "Because you should just watch how good she is. No need to go in."

Hiro peeked in the doorway. Everyone was tutoring someone in the class. Except for Sana. She was sitting at her desk sucking on another lollipop with earbuds in her ears listening to music.

"I'm seeing someone slacking" Hiro whispered

"Well that's about to change look" She pointed to a small boy that looked lost "Just watch her."

The boy walked up to Sana, who had noticed the boy but kept her earbuds in"

"E-Excuse me Sana"

"..."

"Could you help me with this problem?" He asked.

Sana glanced at him and didn't say a word. She snatched the paper from the boy and pulled out a pencil. She placed the paper down and looked at the problem and rolled her eyes. The boy watched as she started to do the problem with ease. She didn't even pause to think as she was writing the answer for the boy. She than finished and gave the paper back to him.

The boy looked at the answer and smiled "So that was it. Huh?" He looked up at Sana "Well thanks for this Sana."

"...Shut up" She took the blue lollipop out of her mout and looked at the boy "Do me a favor next time and piss off and don't bother me again idiot. Solve your own fricking problems next time."

"A-Ah. Right. Well thanks...I guess" The boy quickly walked away.

"..." Hiro looked at the girl who put the lollipop back in her mouth and was starting to listen to her music again.

"H-Honestly. She would be a whole lot better if she was nicer to people instead of being mean and rude to them." Kaiyo sighed "She always seems to do that.

She looked at Hiro "S-So Hiro what did Sana do to make you mad anyway."

Hiro looked at Kaiyo "...Nothing you need to worry about. It's no big deal anyway."

"O-Oh. U-Uh okay" She said as she looked down. Hiro was still looking at Sana, who hadn't even noticed them yet.


	31. Chapter 31- Challenge

Sana sucked on other blue lollipop in her mouth as she left the school. She walked silently, passing people in groups and chit-chatting. She had no time for any of that in her opinion and just felt like she would be more comfortable at her house. Especially if her mom wasn't there.

She continued to walk through the streets. She headed up the stairs that lead to the path to her house. She was halfway up when she took her lollipop out of her mouth and twirled it in her hand.

"...How long do you fricking plan to follow me around you red headed dumbass?"

There was silence for a few seconds. The sound of someone clapping was than heard. Sana didn't even turn as Hiro came out clapping.

"Impressive" He complimented "How long have you known I was tailing you?"

"Tch. Since you and Kaiyo popped your fricking heads in the class to spy on me or whatever the hell you were doing." She asnwered

"Woah. So your were able to tell that easily?"

"You have zero control over hiding your spiritual energy. It was so easy that a stupid monkey could figure out you were following it.

Hiro looked at her with a annoyed look on his face "What the hell did you just say?"

"Plus..." She said ignoring the boys obvious anger "There is the fact that you can't seem to sense people who have strong spiritual pressure. It's pathetic." She turned and looked at him

"I mean for crying out loud, you couldn't even Tell I even remotely existed until yesterday."

Hiro rubbed he back of his head "Well sorry I didn't notice you" He didn't fully mean it though.

Sana looked at him and smirked "I'll let you in on a little secret if you like."

"What secret?"

"Oh nothing" She looked away "Just that ever since the school year started, I've noticed how you had unusually high spiritual pressure..."

"That all" Hiro was impressed "That doesn't sound like a big sec-"

"Let me finish you red headed dumbass" She said quietly. Hiro closed his mouth and glared at her

"As I was saying, I know that you obtained your powers of a soul reaper atleast a month or two ago."

"?!"

"I also know the identity of Ayumi Fujimoto...I know who she really is"

As she said this a large amount of long blue ribbons appeared behind her. Hiro recognized them immediately

"T-These are..."

"That stupid surprised look on your face tell me you recognize this. But just as a refresh course I'll tell you again. These are spirt ribbons. They comprise and visualize spiritual pressure in an area." She explained "Only high ranking Soul Reapers are suppose to be able to see them and only those Soul Reapers can touch them. You should no about it if Ayumi explained it to you"

Sana put her lollipop back in her mouth and walked towards Hiro. She glared at him. Her hand shot out and made a grabbing motion near Hiro's face.

"?!" Hiro looked as a ribbon appeared. It looks like the others except it was red.

"I'll tell you something else if your tiny punk brain can comprehend it. All Soul Reaper spirt ribbons are different from normal one. There red."

"..."

"Let me repeat this again unless I didn't make myself clear. I'm a Quincy. I have the power to kill hollows. And I despise Soul Reapers."

"You going to get to a point or what?"

She sighed "Fine. Let me make a proposal that even your small ass brain can understand." Hiro looked at her as she said this.

"..."

* * *

"Rock! Paper! Scissor!" Daichi had rock and Haru had Paper

"I win again" She said. Daichi clutched his head

"Aggggghhhhhhhhhh! No fair! You must be cheating!"

She grabbed a broom and held it out to her little brother "Well since I won, you clean to today Daichi."

He crossed his arms in an X and shook his head "No way! We're playing again until I win"

"B-But I already beat Daichi"

"Shur up! We're doing it again. Best out of 5 this time!" He pointed at her "Agree or else!"

"But I already beat you about 30 times now. There's is no point in a best of 5"

"...Shut! Up!" He jumped on his sister's back and started to give her a noogie.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!" She cried in pain as she tried to get her brother off "Please stop Daichi. This hurts!"

"No way!" He exclaimed "Not until you agree to give me a rematch!"

"B-But I already won!" She cried as tear started to appear.

"Shut up and give me a rematch already!"

Daichi was to busy messing with his siter that he didn't notice Katsuo standing behind him. He grabbed the boy at ease and held him up in the air. He turned him around so the boy could see his face

"What do you think your doing Daichi?" He asked sternly. The boy started to look nervous

"Uh...Just playing. That all. Ha...Ha...Ha" He chuckled nervously.

"Is that so Daichi?" The man said.

While he was looking at Daichi, who was scared now as he man held him to his face, Ayumi appeared. She saw what was going on and rolled her eyes. She than stomped over while he man was distracted with the little boy. She got up behind the large man and balled her hand into a fist. She got up on her tippy toes and and jumped in the air and punched him in the back.

"..." She landed on the ground and stayed silent

"...Hm?" Katsuo didn't let the boy go as he finally noticed someone was behind him. He turned and saw Ayumi with her back turned to him sitting on the ground.

"Are you okay Ms. Fujimoto?" He asked, wondering why she was sitting on the ground.

"Oh...I'm just...Dandy..." She said as tear streamed down her eyes from the pain 'What the hell is his back made of damn!'

"If your fine, than is there a reason your here"

"Yeah...I...Need to...see...Oshiro" She said as she tried to not cry out in pain "Is...He here?"

* * *

"What the heck did you say you want to do?" Hiro asked suprised. Sana looked at him and sighed as she sucked on her lollipop

"You heard me...dumbass" She said as she sucked on her lollipop "I told you I want to fight you and prove..." She took her lollipop out again

"That Soul Reapers are absolutely unneccessary and useless."


	32. Chapter 32- History

"You seriously want to fight me?" Hiro said skeptical about it. He shook his head "Hate to break it to you but I'm not to keen on fighting a girl"

"Well good for you" She said "But either way I believe my point still stands. Soul Reapers are useless and uncessary in this world. That is a fact and will always will be dumbass. Chicken out idiot."

* * *

Oshiro was busy getting drunk again. The hooded women watch him do it and did nothing to stop him as she let out a yawn. She closed her eyes to take a little rest when she heard the door open.

The hooded women opened her eyes and saw Ayumi storming into the place, obviously mad about something. She could tell that much. She just sat there unfazed as Oshiro turned around.

"Ooooh. Ms. Ayumi...What can I do for ya today?" He asked drunkly.

The girl pulled out her phone and pulled her arm back. The hooded women saw this and jumped out of her seat and stood between Oshiro and the girl.

"W...Wat is wrong with-" He couldn't finish though as Ayumi threw the phone and it hit him square in the face. The hooded women bent down at the last second and didn't even try to grab the phone while it was in the air. It hit Oshiro right in his nose and he fell to the ground. His glasses fell onto the ground to

he clutched his nose in pain "Awh. Youse hit my noseh." He mumbled as he laid on the ground

"That's you get for not answering my calls you drunken idiot!"

Oshiro got up and rubbed his nose. He bent down and picked up his glasses.

"Sorry. Sorry. The store and the bar have been empty lately so I just drink or do whatever. My fault entirely" He said as The hooded woman looked around

"Where's that boy that was with you? The red headed spiky one?" She asked

"Oh yeah" Oshiro added "Now that I think about, where is your little boyfriend?" He gave a teasing smile at this. Ayumi glared at him

"He isn't my boyfriend. And as far as I know he is getting in trouble again."

"Oh and why is that?"

"It the reason I came to talk with you about" Ayumi said. The man adjusted his glasses

"Well I'm not a protection agency so if it's that I can't help him. I'm just a simple bar owner.

"That is BS." Ayumi muttered "Plus it is something more serious than that."

"What. He got in some major trouble with a stupid street gang or something. Or maybe-"

"We ran into a Quincy yesterday."

"?!" Oshiro dropped dead silent and the hooded women, despite her eyes being covered by the hooded, grew a serious expression on her face and looked at Ayumi

"Did you just say you saw a Quincy?" She asked. Ayumi turned and nodded

"It was definetly one. She had the bow and everything."

Oshiro stood in place and held his head and let out a big breath "Well that just knocked the drunk red out of my system."

Ayumi looked at him "Oshiro please. Can you please tell me what you know about them. Anything?"

"Woah there" Oshiro put both his arms out and shook his head. "That is a sensitive topic you want me to bring up, especially after what happened between the soul reapers and Quincy during the war."

"Oshiro please. I only know about them through the war, but other than that info is vague on them"

"..." Oshiro adjusted his glasses again and took a sip from his cup "Do you really want to know?" He looked at Ayumi, who had the same look on her face. He took that as a yes. He looked at the hooded woman.

"..." She nodded

"Fine. We'll tell you about it. But you have to listen carefully.

"Any info is useful."

"Well I can only give you a little. Quinces have never interested me. I know a little about the history but that is all I got.

Ayumi nodded "I'll take anything you can give me."

Oshiro nodded as he sat in one of the stools at the bar "Okay then let me start explaining.

* * *

"Not happening!"

Sana looked up "What was that dipshit."

"You heard me." He answered "Not happening. I'm not going to fight you, no matter how much you egg me on, it isn't happening. I'm not fighting a girl"

"Oh really?" She said

"Yes really. I don't know what freaking grudge you have against Soul Reapers but I don't see how it has anything to do with me. Whatever the soul reapers did to you is your business." He turned aroune and started to walk away

"...Chicken Hiro?" She said trying to bait him in. Hiro just put uis hand up and waved

"Nope. I have no reason to be. I'm not getting into a pointless fight with you." He said as he got further away from the girl

"...HEHEHEHEHE!" The girl chuckled a little "I think I just figured it out. You got your powers from that Ayumi Fujimoto girl right dumbass?"

"..." Hiro kept on walking

"Is it really that you don't want to fight me or is it the fact that without Ayumi here, you can't do it. In other words you need her permission dumbass?"

Hiro's right foot stopped in midair. He turned to the girl and looked at her with the smile she had on her face

"What the heck you just say?"

* * *

"Ah the Quincys...Wouldn't call them a name or group that is well liked by the Soul Society" Oshiro joked as he took a sip from his flask

"Indeed" Katsuo said. He had heard what Ayumi had wanted to talk about and wanted to join in on it. He made the two siblings play out side while they did this

"I remember the name well. But I haven't heard it for a long time now."

"Same here." Oshiro said as he took another sip from his flask. He noticed Katsuo giving him a look but he shrugged it off. He knew it was because of what he probably had in his flask.

"So what are the Quincies? Like I said I only know about them through the history books at the academy but they are kinda vague on details in them. The go on more about the War." Ayumi explained.

"Well the Quincies are...or were a group that were ancestor to some magic relative or whatever. They were formed sometime years ago if I recall correctly. They specialized in battle against hollows. And they were supposedly destroyed 200 years ago."

"Supposedly?"

"Yep. That were the war comes in. But you asked more about the Quinces, not the war so I won't go into full detail about that or we'll be here forever talking about if" He took another sip from his flask. He continued to explain

"You see in modern term, they are like your friend Hiro. They can detect the existence of hollow and they to fight the hollows much like the soul reapers."

He held up two fingers "There are two majors differences in their ways though"

"What's the difference?"

"Well for starters, Soul Reapers try to purify the hollow by using their Zanpaktou to send them to the soul society. Quincies on the other hand don't purify the hollows. They just flat out kill them"

"?!"

"If you think about, they came to a conclusion that any human would come up with. They would wonder how and why the hollows get to go in peace. How was it that they could devour souls, from friends all the way relatives? How was it that they, that killed and devoured people got to go to the soul society and got peace in return?"

Oshiro took another sip from his flask and put it up.

"Anybody who thought those questions like them would come up with the same conclusions they had. So the Quincies stubbornly killed the hollows one by one by one. But in return for that..."

"That was what supposedly led to their downfall." He finished

"..."


	33. Chapter 33- Who Is The Superior One

Hiro loosed up his body as he dug through his pocket. Sana did nothing as he pulled out Taku's pill form.

"Guess I'll give this little fight a chance then!" He swallowed the pill as he remembered yesterday.

*Flashback*

Hiro was relaxing on his bed as Ayumi hopped out of the closet and put her glove on. Hiro looked at her

"I'm not in the mood to go Hollow hunting so mind putting the glove up?" He asked. Ayumi shook her head

"That's not the reason I have this on." She said as she picked up Taku, who had been sleeping but was now awake.

"Huhhhh...What's going on?" He said sleepily. She held him out to Hiro

"I'm going to give you Taku" The mod soul and Hiro both looked at her. Taku was more upset though

"What?! You can't make me go with this loser!" He cried

"I'm not carrying a doll to school. So why are you trying to give me him?"

"Just cause." She answered palinly. This got the mod soul even more annoyed

"Well I'm not doing it. I'm not going to school unless I can use his body to pick up chicks. If I can't do that then-"

He couldn't finish as Ayumi hit him in the back with the palm of her glove. Taku's pill form came out and Hiro caught. He was kinda grossed out by this as Ayumi threw Taku's doll form on the ground.

"Just take him with you tommorow." She said as Hiro looked at the pill

"Why?" She turned around and started to walk back to the closet

"Because I have some strange feeling that girl might try to do something. So just take it just in case."

*Flashback ends*

"Glad I listened to her now" He said to himself as he came out of his body and into his Soul Reaper form.

He grabbed his sword and looked at his body "Hey Taku. Get up"

"...Why I'm I in your body. There aren't any cute girls around here as far as I can tell" He said as he laid on the ground and looked at the sky.

"Because I need you to watch my body while I handle some business"

"Huh?" He tilted his head to see behind Hiro. He saw a girl just standing there with a blank look on her face.

"Your fighting a girl?"

"...Long story" Hiro muttered as he took his sword out of it's sheath and pointed it at the girl, who was fazed.

"Okay let's do this. I'll kick your ass easily."

"...What the hell are you talking about dumbass?" She finally muttered not moving from her spot or doing anything to get ready

"You said you wanted to fight right. Well let's do it."

Sana looked at him with a blank stare into she finally realized what he meant

"Wait...pffft. You thought I...pfft...You think I meant fight you...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The girl started to burst out in laughter. Her lollipop fell out of her mouth and on to the ground. Hiro and Taku both were lost

"Why is she laughing?" Taku asked

"How the hell should I know?" He said as he looked at the girl

"Well you stop laughing. You wanted to fight me so let's do it. Here and now."

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop with the fricking laughing already!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...HA! I...Ha...Can't...Help it. You...Must...Really be a dumbass." She said as she finally started to calm down.

"What are talking about"

"Ha...Did you seriously think I be that stupid to go one on one against you? Please! I had a different challenge in mind you red headed dumbass!"

"Stop calling me that." Hiro muttered "So if you don't want to fight me one on one, what do you have in mind?"

Sana took a small circular case from her breast pocket of her school uniform and opened it. She took out a small brown object. She showed it to Hiro as she held it between her fingers

"And your showing me that because...?"

"You asked and I'm showing you. This here in my hands is hollow bait dumbass. Once I crush it, A whoooolllleeeee lot of hollows will appear here in Karkura."

"?!" Hiro was shocked by this

"The rules are simple. Who ever kills the most hollows wins this fight and is superior to the other. Simple really. Or do you need me to say it slow so your small brain can comprehend this."

"Are you crazy or something?!" Hiro exclaimed "If you summon hollows here, people will be in major trouble!"

"That won't be a problem really. Because it will be easy for me to do really. It should be no problem especially if your able to somehow...Right Hiro?"

"..."

'Woah, this girl is crazy.' Taku said in his head 'It will get bad if she summons hollows here'

Sana had a blank look as she crushed the bait.

"?!"

"...Oops." She said, the same look on her face. Hiro glared at her

"You are seriosuly mad! Do you know how many people's lives you are putting in danger!"

Sana glared back at him "Oh just shut up idiot."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to leave a single surviving hollow. You don't have the worry about the people because I'll help them. You can look on as save them, proving you are useless.

"..."

Sana looked behind Hiro and summoned her bow. Hiro brought his sword up to his body, ready to block in case she tried to attack him. She fired a arrow and it whizzed pass Hiro.

He heard a cry of pain behind him and looked. A hollow had vanished right behind him.

"...There one for me. You better hurry up and catch up idiot."

Hiro glared at her "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not playing your dumb game!"

Sana shrugged "Cool. Doesn't bother me in the slightest. You can just stand here while I kill all of these hollows." She started to walk the other direction. Hiro saw this and walked up to her. He turned her around and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt

"I'm not going to do this. So you might as well drag the hollows back NOW."

"Ooooohhhhh. I'm sooooo scared of you idiot" She said, not fazed by him grabbing her at all.

"Drive them back dammit."

Sana pushed Hiro off her and shrugged

"Hate to break it to you but I can't. The bait has already been casted. There is no turning back now. I couldn't send them back even if I felt like it."

"Your sick..."

"Whatever. Besides now that I think about it...Don't you know people with high spirit energy?"

Hiro gave her a look "What does that have to do with this?" Hiro said annoyed by the girl.

She grew a serious look "I'm just saying here, you might want to protect e ones you know with high spirt energy."

"Well hate to break it to you but..." Hiro paused as he thought about. Than it hit him.

'...Wait a minute...' Hiro thought about it and his sister popped into his head

"Mayami might be in danger..." He said quietly to himself. He turned the other way and started running

"Crap!" He started to go further and further the other way. Taku looked and got up.

"Hey Hiro?! Where are you going?! Wait Up!" He got up and started to chase after the boy. Sana stood there and shook her head.

"He really is a dumbass." She muttered as she looked at him run the other way "It isn't just family he should be worrying about." She turned and started to walk the other way

'The dumbass must have not realized that there are other people with high spiritual pressure he knows well'

"Oh well." She stuck another lollipop in her mouth "He won't have to worry about them. I'll save the, easily"


	34. Chapter 34- Rapid Rate

"...Eh" Oshiro stopped drinking and looked at the ceiling. Ayumi noticed

"What wrong Oshiro?" She asked.

"..." Oshiro didn't answer as he looked back down and took another sip from his flask.

"Are you drunk again?" Ayumi asked

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Hm?" Ayumi took her phone out. She saw the alert and got up

"A hollow? Crap!" She looked at Oshiro "Sorry Oshiro but I have to-"

The dot representing the hollow disappeared off her phone. Ayumi was a little surprised by this

"It's gone already." She said "That's good thing. But I didn't think Hiro would defeat it this quickly"

"..."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"What the...?" She looked at her phone again and saw another one.

"Another one?!" As she said this it disappeared to. Ayumi examined at her phone and started to worry

"Was Hiro right? Is this thing seriously broken or something?"

Beep. Beep. Be-

"Geez again?" She looked at the screen and saw that more hollows were gone. A few seconds later another dot appeared and another.

"This thing really must be broken." Ayumi was starting to get annoyed by this "No way that...

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep

"...Hollows could appear like this at a rapid-"

BEEEEEEEEPPPP. BEEEEEEEEEPPPP. BEEEEEEEPPPP. BEEEEEEPPPPP

"rate." Ayumi was speechless as more and more reports were coming in

"What the hell? Their are a lot of hollows appearing all of a sudden now"

She ran out of the bar and outside. Oshiro yawned as he got up and followed behind her

Ayumi ran out and skidded to a halt. She looked up at the sky and her eyes widened

The sky was normal for the most part. Excluding the large rift that was in it. Ayumi backed up

"What is going on? And what's with this damn spiritual disturbance?"

Oshiro adjusted his glass and turned his head "Katsuo!"

The large man appeared "Yes Oshiro?"

"Go get Daichi and Haru now" He ordered

"Why? What is go-?!" He noticed the rift in the sky

"What in the..."

"Yeah" Oshiro put his flask up and adjusted his glasses "This is going to truly make this a long day indeed"

* * *

"7...8...9...10"

Sana counted down as one after another,she killed a hollow with her arrows. She didn't even flinch as more hollows came at her.

"Heh. This will be a piece of cake. That dumbass will lose this." She muttered as she killed the another one "Wonder how the idiot is doing now."

* * *

"Get. Out. Of. My. Freaking. Way." Hiro yelled as he cut down a hollow that got in his way. Taku was close behind, getting a little tired as Hiro had not even stopped, cutting the hollows up left and right.

"Hey...Hiro..." He said started to lose his breath "Slow...Down...Would ya?"

"Not happening. Not till I know Mayami is okay dammit!" He said as more hollows appeared.

"Shit..." Hiro evaded an attack from an incoming one and jumped in the air and stabbed it through the back of the head. It vanished and he landed on the ground

Hiro was getting angry as more hollows appeared.

"Dammit..."

Taku caught up and was out of breath "Slow down...Please..."

Hiro looked around, ignoring Taku. More and more Hollows were appearing quickly. He grumbled something inaudible.

"I got no choice. I got stop these hollows before they cause major trouble."

"...But...You can't defeat...all of them...at the same time..." Taku said still out of breath. "Plus...We...still..have to get to...your sister...right?"

"Yeah, but I won't be able to fricking do that with these hollows popping up left and right." He answered "Taku. I need you do me a favor for me"

"What...is it?" He said as he caught more of his breath back

"Go look for Mayami for me would ya? Make sure she's safe."

"What will you do?"

"I want to go to my sister first, but stop these hollows from wrecking havoc is also a big issue. So I'll handle these freaks while you go look for her alright."

Taku nodded "Okay I'll do that. Where is your sister usually at?"

"...Hell if I know" Hiro answered.

Taku's jaw dropped at this response as Hiro ran off. He point a finger at the boy

"What the hell do you expect me do?! Run blindly around playing hide and seek looking for your sister or something?!"

It was no use, since Hiro didn't hear.

"Hiro?!"

Hiro was gone.

Taku sighed "Why couldn't Ayumi take me with her. I rather be with her right now than take orders from this guy. And how the heck I'm I suppose to find his sister anyway.

He tilted his head and thought for a second

"...Guess I'll just have to look around town." He concluded as he ran off in the other direction.

* * *

"See you later Ai!"

"Yeah. See ya" Ai waved as her team mates walked off. She picked up the soccer bottle and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that practice was over.

She picked up her water bottle and opened it. She took a sip from it as she started to walk off. As she started to leave the campus. As she was leaving she passed two ghost and heard them murmuring something

"Would you hook up with any girls here?" The first one asked. The other one shook his head.

"To young for me" He answered "I'm more into older women"

"Okay then who would you not hook up with at this school"

He pointed towards Ai "That girl with the short red hair. I hate girls with that hairstyle"

They kept talking much to her annoyance

"So annoying. I think these guys give Katsu a run for his money..." She groaned. She put her hand over her hand

'Ever since that night I was at Kaiyo's apartment I've been seeing and hearing those things for weeks. I don't know why though. It was easy to ignore them at first since I couldn't fully hear or see the, but now I can. And it completely sucks.'

She didn't look where she was going as she thought this. She bumped into someone.

"Eh. Sorry about that" She apologized.

"I-It's alright"

Ai looked up and saw Kaiyo standing there. The girl helped her up. Ai brushed herself off before speaking.

"Sorry Kaiyo. Didn't see you there."

"...I-It's alright. Really Ai" Kaiyo reassured her. Ai looked and noticed that her friend looked a little distraught.

"Something wrong Kaiyo?"

"H-H-Huh? Oh nothing." She said nervously "B-But I did actually want to talk to you about something."

Ai turned and looked at her best friend

"What is it?"

* * *

"Then you have a autograph and meet and greet session. Then you have to start filming that commercial and than you have a photo shoot."

"Gotcha." Izumi said cheerfully as she walked through the town. She was currently talking wih her agent as she did

"Now it's best if you go to bed early today so you'll be wide awake for all of this tommorow."

"You got it" She then said goodbye to her manager and hung up. She sighed

"Man. I have so much to do tommorow that I can't hang out with Best Friend or anybody..." She started thinking for a second and smiled

"I'm sure he won't mind if I stop by his house today. His brother would be happy to so that would be even better." She concluded "Okay. Time to go to..."

She stopped and gained a confused look. She looked behind her

'This feeling...It feels like...That same presence as last time...'

* * *

Gray, Katsu and Makoto were walking from Gray's baseball game. Gray had his cleats over his shoulder as he put his regular blue and black sneakers on. He was wearing his team's gray and blue baseball cap over his head, covering his blonde hair. He had changed into a plain white t shirt and black shorts

"Man your team crushed the other team good man" Katsu congratulated him. Gray turn and smiled

"Thanks dude. But I was just doing my part on the team."

"Are you kidding. You destroyed him. Come on man, get cocky for once. Boast about. Celebrate that win in style."

"If you say so Katsu" Gray said with a small chuckle. Makoto looked at him

"But that was a really good game. Too bad Hiro couldn't make it though.

"Probably because he is with his girlfriend Ayumi" Katsu said with a frown "He has been all over her since her first day and all he seems to do now is be with her. Doesn't that annoy you guys?"

"For the thousandth time, I doubt Hiro is dating her" Makoto said "But I do find it a little weird that he hasn't been hanging out with us as much. What about you Gray?"

Gray didn't answer as he came to a stop. He looked over his shoulder for a second. Katsu and Makoto looked at him

"Hey dude, did you hear the question?" Katsu asked. Gray snapped out of it and looked at the two

"Oh yeah. He probably has his reasons for not. I'm not really mad at him to be honest here"

Katsu sighed "Man, you always seem to stay to carefree and positive. It is kinda scary?"

"Hm? Really?" Gray asked with a carefree look. Makoto decided to interuppt this.

"That doesn't matter right now? How about we get something to eat, cause I'm starved here."

"Same here. Forget Hiro, let go grab something to eat" He looked at Gray "You coming with us

"Yeah. I'm in" Gray said smiling

Katsu nodded "Good. I know just the place to. There having a sale right now and we got to hurry. So let's go"

Yeah..." Gray said as they started to walk. Gray was thinking as he did though

'For some strange reason...I feel like I'm getting Deja Vu...I wonder why'


	35. Chapter 35- Protecting My Friends Sister

"Gray what's up with you man?" Katsu asked as Gray looked behind his shoulder again.

"...Huh? You say something Katsu?" He responded as he turned his head back around.

"You looked behind yourself like a million times now man. Are you okay?" His friend asked

"Y-Yeah. Of course I am. I just get the strange feeling something is behind us."

Makoto was confused "Something is behind us? You sure your just not imagining it"

"I honestly don't know man" Gray said as he put his arms behind his head. Katsu looked

up at him.

"Well make up your mind dude. The coupon I have for the ramen place expires today and I need to hurry and use it."

"Really?" Gray said nonchalantly. Katsu got annoyed by this and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt

"Yes Really. This is a matter of life or death for me Gray. Take this more seriously and stop being so relaxed! I bragged to my sister that I didn't need her crappy cooking and that I would use it today instead of crawling back home hungry!"

"...You seriously bragged that you would use a coupon?" Makoto said not believing what he had just heard Katsu said

"Shut up!" He turned his attention back to Gray "Now Gray repeat after me. Say that I will not look behind me anymore so Katsu can hurry up and use his coupon so he can eat."

Gray gave him a carefree look "Okay. I will not stop anymore and not look behind me so you can hurry up and use your coupon so he can eat."

Katsu let go of Gray's shirt "Good. Not what I really told you to say, but it was good enough me. Now let's go." He turned and started to walk off. Makoto and Gray looked at there friend

"He honestly makes me worry sometimes" Makoto muttered as he walked off. Gray looked at the two walk away and felt the urge to look behind him again. He had a strange feeling that something was defiantly following them. But he decided to resist the urge and started to catch up with Makoto and Katsu.

Unbeknownst to the three, a large purplish-white hand appeared through a small rift in the sky. It put it hand on the rift and started to push open the rift. It fully opened and the creature jumped out of it.

The creature was a lizard like creature with a mask resembling a lizards head. It was standing on all fours and whipping it tail, which had a spiked ball at the end of it.

The creature looked around and noticed the three boys walking. It grew a small smile as it landed on the ground on all fours, crushing the spot where it landed, with a dust cloud surrounding it. It licked it's lips as it saw the three boys start to turn around.

"?!" Gray turned around and immediately noticed the dust cloud. He looked around and saw cars stopping and people looking around due to it.

"W-W-What the hell was that?" Katsu sputtered as he was scared by this. Makoto looked at the are with the dust cloud.

"Was it is some kind of explosion or something?" He asked

'That wasn't a explosion dude' Gray said in his head 'Plus there seems to be something only in the area of the dust cloud...'

"I'm getting that feeling of Deja Vu again..." Gray grumbled as he touched his forehead, due to having a feeling this has happen before. Or something like it at least.

Makoto pulled out his cellphone "Should we call the police?"

"Yeah. That is a good idea. Call them" Katsu agreed. Gray kept looking at the spot

"What is up with this Deja Vu feeling?..." He asked himself. He stayed focus on the spot. As he did though, the something raised it hand and balled it up into a knuckle.

'Woah Dude. It can move!" Gray looked up at the fist starting to come down. He than looked and saw it was coming down at him, Katsu and Makoto.

Gray looked at the two. They weren't even moving. For some reason they didn't see it coming towards them 'Can they atleast notice it' He thought as he kept his same lax look. He looked and saw the fist coming closer towards them.

Gray acted quickly. He turned and pushed Makoto and Katsu away. They both landed on the ground and Makoto dropped his phone on the ground. Gray than jumped to the side as the fist connected with the ground. He grabbed his hat to make sure it didn't fall off. He landed on the ground and looked at the fist

'Woah. Really hate to think of what would happen if that fist connected with me dude.'

He turned to see if Katsu and Makoto were okay. He smiled in relieve as Katsu was rubbing his head and Makoto groaned as he sat up. Gray looked and saw that Makoto's phone wasn't okay though as the phone screen was now cracked.

"Looks like I owe Makoto a new phone" He said as he looked up. The hollow whipped it's tail at Gray. The boy was a little surprised by this but kept his calm expression as he jumped out of the way. He than turned the other way and looked at Katsu and Makoto.

He threw his cleats down next to them "You guys go eat without me. I just remembered I had something to do." He lied as he ran off before they could en respond, with the creature not that far behind him.

"Not the way I thought I be spending my day." He quipped "But besides that I wonder what this thing deal is. I haven't done anything to it yet it seems to only want to come after me...Wonder why?" He asked himself.

'But besides that, this thing is making me remember something. I can fully recall yet but it feels like I ran into something like this before'

* * *

"Hey Mayami, you want to play with us?"

Mayami looked up from her book. She saw two boys and a girl that were her age in front of her as she sat on the school bench.

The first boy was a large chubby tan kid with short black hair, big lips and beady eyes wearing a yellow soccer jersey and yellow shorts.

The second boy was the tallest of the three. He had a blue baseball cap cover his messy brown hair. He had pale skin, hazel eyes and was wearing a plain blue t shirt and jeans.

The girl was wearing a white tank top and green shorts. She had Green eyes and medium size black hair and was holding a soccer ball in her hands.

"...Sorry Nori, Yuki and Daiki but I have to gladly decline." She said as she started to read her book again. The girl name Yuki pouted

"Come on Mayami. Come and play with us. It will be fun"

The girl was convinced as she grew the same serious expression her brother seemed to always have "Not happening. Go play with my brother, he'll be up for it."

"We can't find him anywhere" The messy hair boy with the baseball hat named Daiki added "He said he had to get something from your guys house and we haven't seen him since."

"And yet you guys came to me because...?"

"We want to see if you wanted to play with us" The large boy named Nori said. Mayami closed her book and looked at the three

"Well I'm not interested. Just wait for my brother okay." She muttered as she got up

Yuki shook, her head "Come on Mayami. You use to always play with us all the time. You and Daisuke both. Why not now?"

"Because I got head home now. I'm starting to get a headache." She got up off he bench and started to walk pass the three.

"You didn't say anything about a headache before?" Daiki said as he adjusted his baseball cap. Mayami stopped

"It wasn't bother me as much as it is now..." She mumbled loud enough for them to here.

The two boys were about to argue when Yuki stepped in

"Well get well soon Mayami. If your headache get better really quickly, come play with us. You know where we are

"...Whatever." She walked away as the three walked off to where ever. Mayami sighed

"I need to go back home and relax. Hopefully Grandma is the only one there cause I seriously don't want dad to be there." She looked up at the sky

'I've been have a huge headache since this morning. But it really starting to bug me now. This atmosphere is getting to me for some reason...I can't even read or fully concentrate. Maybe I just need to go home and sleep it off' She thought to herself and nodded.

She was about to head towards the gate entrance when she heard panting.

"What the..."

"Hufff...Huff...Huff...Man this sucks."

Her she was surprised as Gray appeared at the gate, trying to catch his breath

"Why is that thing chasing me dude?" He mumbled to himself

"Gray?"

The tall boy looked up as saw Mayami standing there

"Oh hey Mayami. How's it going?"

"Uh...Good" She asked, still confused as to why he was even at her school gate "What are you doing here?"

"Uh...Well you see..." He scratched his head "That is kinda hard to explain."

Mayami got more confused "Uh what? What's so hard to explain about it?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Well it the fact that...?!" Gray stopped talking and looked behind him.

"What's wro-"

Gray didn't let her finish as he grabbed her and put her on his shoulders. He grabbed her just in time two as something hit the ground where Mayami was just standing. Mayami looked wided eye as she saw this.

"What the..." She looked up and she suddenly couldn't speak.

The large Lizard Hollow was standing there flicking it's Tounge back and through. It's tail swung from side to side as he looked at the two.

"That was to close dude" Gray muttered. He didn't put Mayami down and she didn't even bother to ask him to as she looked at the creature infront of them

'It's another one of those of those things I've been seeing. Why's it here though?


	36. Chapter 36- The Giant and The Kid

The hollows claw missed Gray by an inch as he ran, with Mayami in tow. He had been running away from it for five whole minutes now.

"Wow this thing just doesn't give up. I don't think it's even stop once. Incredible" Gray said to himself. He was actually amazed by this and barely avoided another strike form the hollow as it destroyed the school bench.

"It's not incredible! It's dangerous! You have to get away from this thing and fast!"

"Huh?" Gray looked at her. He hadn't been paying attention to Mayami, who had struggled to get Gray to let her go and shouting at him the entire time. He wasn't really paying attention to her since he was more focused on being squished.

"I'm not sure what it is. But I'm sure that thing is dangerous."

"W-Wait a minute. Mayami you can see this thing?"

Mayami looked at him, like he asked a stupid question "Of course I can. I can see this thing clear as day.

'Clear as day...woah?' He thought

"Why are you asking that? You can see it to can't you?"

"Nope" Gray answered quickly

Mayami blinked at this "What?"

"I can sense this thing, but if your asking if I can see it, the answer is no. Atleast not fully anyway"

"Not full...What?"

"Don't know how to explain it. But for now, that is really the least of our worries dude."

Gray kept on running, and didn't put Mayami down. After a few seconds he felt something was up. No claw or tail was come at him and nothing sounded like it had been destroyed or crushed.

Gray was the smartest person, he even knew this. But even he knew something wasn't right. He turned around and looked. The hollow wasn't there. It was gone. It wasn't standing there, or moving. It was just gone.

"Where the..." Gray looked around "Where that thing go?"

Mayami looked up and her eyes widened

"It's behind you!"

Gray tilted his head and looked behind him. He jumped out of the way and started running as the hollow's tail swung down and hit the ground. Gray ran out the schools gates and skidded to a halt. He looked around for a second before running down the street straight ahead of him.

Gray ran down the empty street for a few more minutes before coming to a stop. He looked around and saw nobody was around. He put Mayami down as he decided to sur start catching his breath. He looked around again after a while and saw the hollow was nowhere to be seen.

"Man that was not cool." Gray sighed in relief "Thought the thing would catch us for a second there"

"...We have to keep running. That thing might catch up with us soon"

Gray looked at her and than looked behind him. He turned the other way and started to walk

Mayami raised her eyebrow "Where are you going Gray?"

He stopped and started stretching "To go fight that weird creature, obviously"

"What?!" She was shocked to even here what he was about to do "Are you mad or something? How could you possibly fight"

"Don't know, I'm about to see though."

"That's crazy. Besides you said it yourself. You can't see the thing right?"

"Yup"

"Than how can you fight something you can't see or hear?"

"Don't know and honestly don't care how." He answered plainly

Mayami was starting to think he was insane with right now. She knew he has always been a calm and laid back person but he must have been crazy to stay like that through all this.

She shook her head "If your going to fight that thing, take me with you?"

Gray just picked his ear as he looked at her

"I can be your eyes and ears. If I'm there I can help you..."

"Nope. Nada. Out of the question. Your not coming with me to fight it." He said immediately, knowing what she was suggesting

"Why not?!"

"Because Hiro would be pissed and rip me a new one if I let you go anywhere near this thing." He explained "Just head back home and be with Hiro and Daisuke. I'll handle this"

He turned and started to walk away. Mayami looked at this and shook her head

"Hiro isn't at home right now. He's out dealing with these things."

This made Gray come to a halt. He turned and looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Hiro is doing what?" He asked

"I don't know. But I just know he is connected with these weird things somehow have a connection to Hiro. I'm sure of it"

Gray just looked at her in shock "What connection does Hiro have to..."

He paused and looked. He saw, or sensed that the hollow was behind Mayami. It flicked it Tounge and raised it tail above her. Gray started to run towards Mayami as the hollow's tail started to drop down to hit her

* * *

Dasuke got back to the school to see his friends playing. They stopped when they noticed him

"What took you so long to get back?" Daiki asked, a little annoyed

Daisuke rubbed the back of his head "Sorry. I went to go get my soccer ball but my grandma made me stay for a while to talk, since she hasn't seen me and all."

"Well atleast your here now" Nori said with a smile "If you didn't show up in a few more minutes, I might have left to head home."

"Well I'm here now so you don't have to now" Daisuke smiled

Yuki looked around "Uh while we're on the subject of your hoke, how is Mayami feeling?"

Daisuke blanked and looked at the girl "Huh? What do you mean how is she feeling?"

"You seriously don't know?" Daiki asked. Daisuke shook his head, indicating he didn't

"How do you not knowing about your sister being sick?" Nori asked.

"Mayami? Sick? What?" He was even more lost now as he raised his brow "Mayami isn't sick."

"Seriously?" Daiki asked. Daisuke nodded

"But that weird. She said she was going home due to having a headache." Yuki stated.

"Well she wasn't at the house when I was there and I didn't pass her on the way here."

"Weird" Nori rubbed his chin in thought "She said she was going home because she was sick and she didn't come home. Wonder what it means?"

"I'll tell you what it means" Daiki said angrily "She must think she is better than us and thinks we're benath her or something" He balled his fist up and shook it.

"My sis isn't like!" Daisuke shouted. He shouted angrily

"Than how come she lied to us about going home than?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sure she had her reasons" Daisuke argued

"HA! Just stop trying to defend her Daisuke. You know what I am saying is true"

Yuki shook her head "No way Daiki. Your just over reacting."

"I'm definetly not over reacting. And just to prove my point, I'll go and look for her now!"

He started to stomp off when the ground started to shake violently. The four children stood in place frozen as the ground shook. After a few minutes it stopped

"W...What was that?" Yuki asked, scared by the ground shaking.

"How are we suppose to know?" Daisuke asked, also a little scared

"..." Daiki started to walk away

"Daiki where are you going?" Yuki asked. He turned to all of them

"Duh. To see what it was that caused the ground to shake."

"W-What?!" Nori exclaimed "That's insane. You can't do that"

"I am and I will" He said smuggly "And if you guys are to chicken to go that is perfectly fine"

"We're not scared you big dummy!" Yuki yelled "We just don't want to go to something that could be real dangerous"

"Yep. Your scared." He said again

"I'm not scared!" She cried again

"Than come on. If your not scared, come with me to see what happened"

"...Fine" Daisuke said hesitantly. Yuki and Nori looked at him

"It might not be that bad. What's the worse that can happen if we all go together?" He said with a smile trying to cheer the two up.

"I...I guess if we go together it will be alright" Nori nodded. They all looked at Yuki who looked back at all of them

...F...Fine. but it anything happens, I'm blaming you guys."

"Yeah, Yeah now let's go and see" Daiki said. They all left the school to see what happened


	37. Chapter 37- To Have A Reason

Mayami rubbed the back of her head in pain. She was trying to recall what happened as she opened her eyes.

"Ow...What happened?" She groaned as she got up off the ground. She looked around and then spotted him.

Gray was on the ground, face down, with the area around him broken. Broken concrete laid around him. He didn't appear to be bleeding surprisingly, but looked unconscious. The hollow towered over him.

"Gray!" Mayami ran towards him and kneeled on the ground to check on him. She didn't care about the hollow at the moment as she flipped him on his back.

* * *

"I think we are pretty close to where the shaking was" Daiki said confidently "Just a little further."

"I think this is far enough" Yuki said nervously. Daiki turned to look at her.

"Awww. Is somebody chicken" He teased

Yuki turned bright red and glared at him in an anger "I'm not scared jerk! I just think this is to dangerous."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have come baby" He teased again

"Leave her alone Daiki." Daisuke said defending her

"...Whatever" He turned the the corner

"T...Thanks Daisuke" She nodded. The boy turned her and smiled

"No problem" She blushed a little at this as they kept walking. He didn't notice though"

They turned the corner and saw that Daiki had stopped

"What wrong?" Nori asked. Daiki adjusted his baseball cap and pointed. The three looked and saw what he was looking at.

They saw that someone was laying on the ground, with the area he was laying in cracked and for some reason the only damaged spot. They couldn't recognize him though. There was a girl kneeling down by hem though that they knew very well.

"Is that...Mayami?!" Yuki said in surprise.

"What? My sister!" He started to run towards them. His friends looked at eachother before running after him.

* * *

Mayami didn't even notice her brother or their friends were there. She was focused on making sure Gray was alright. She looked up occasionally to look at the hollow. For some reason it didn't move. To Mayami it looked like it was ignoring her for some reasons. She was fine with this.

"Mayami!"

She recognized the voices and turned around. She quickly glanced back at the hollow, whose eyes narrowed as it flicked it tounge.

"I knew you faking to get away from us!" Daiki cried. Mayami got up and turned her attention back to them.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here?" She said as she quickly glanced back at the hollow who was starting to move now and raised it tail. She glanced back at them.

"We heard something around here and decided to check it out." Nori explained "What are you doing here Mayami?"

"That doesn't matter right now. You guys just need to get out of here now!" She warned as she looked up at the hollow, who now had it's tail raised above them and Gray, who still hadn't moved at all.

"Why should we move?" Yuki asked "Is something wrong Mayami?"

"NOTHING!" She shouted in frustration "Just get out of here now guys. Now!"

"Hey sis chill out" Daisuke said as he looked over her shoulder "Woah. Is that Gray?"

"Just Go!" She yelled again. Daiki shook his head

"No way." He refused "I'm sick of you thinking your better than us. Your not the boss of me or them."

"JUST! GO!" She said getting more annoyed by the minute. She knew they couldn't see what she was seeing and she wanted them to leave before anything happened. Daiki looked on the side of her and smirk

"Nope. I won't go. I think I'll just take a look at this guy on the ground.

He took one step and the hollow pounced. It pulled it's tail back and then swung it down.

"?!" Mayami saw this and knew she had to do something. As Daiki got closer, She lunged in the air towards him

"What the...?!" He was surprised by this. So where his friend and Daisuke as the hollows tail got closer

* * *

A nine year old Gray just stood in place as two boys continued to evade e punches thrown at him He didn't throw a single punch and had the same bland expression on his face he had for the last ten minutes now.

"Come on Gray!" One of the boys taunted as he punched him in his face "You to scared to fight us or something?"

"...No." He muttered "I just see no reason to fight you two idiots.

"Who you calling an idiot!" One of the other boys said as he pulled back his fist.

He was about to punch Gray when a fist came out of no where and punched the boy in the back of the head. The boy fell to the ground.

"What the-" The other one couldn't finish as he was uppercutted.. Gray just looked, a little surprised. He grew a smile. The source of the punch and uppercut started to walk towards him slowly

"Thanks for that-"

He couldn't finish as he was head butted in the head. He backed up a little dazed as he held his head

"Ow. What was that for Hiro?" He asked. The nine year old red head got off his tippy toes and looked at his best friend

"Just cause" He grumbled. Gray raised a eyebrow at this. Hiro turned around and started walking away.

"Where you going dude?" Gray asked. Hiro turned

"To go get Daisuke and Mayami from the park." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Well is it okay if I go with you to pick them up" Gray offered "Haven't seen them in a while and I got nothing better to do."

Hiro looked at his tall friend and grew a small smile on his face "Sure they be happy to see you"

"Great. Than let's go dude"

"Yeah" Hiro walked off, not waiting for Gray. He wasn't bothered by his though as he followed him

* * *

The two walked in complete silence. Gray found it awkward, but he didn't know what to talk about. Especially with Hiro. Ever since his mom died last year, he hadn't been his same cocky self like he use to be. He barely hung out with him Katsu or Makoto like he use to and just grew more serious and irritable

"...So Gray tell me something."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you ever fight back?" He asked

The tall boy looked at him and scratched his head "What do you mean?"

"I mean why don't you ever fight back when others try and beat you up?"

"..." Gray scratch his chin to think of an answer "...Got no reason to fight"

Hiro stopped as he heard this. He looked at him skeptically "Wait what?"

"If I got no reason to fight, I won't. Won't fight if I don't have to" He said

"What about that time you saved my butt from those guys?"

"You were in trouble dude. I doubted they would want to talk it out, which I would have failed at doing. So I just came up and kicked the guy in the face. You pretty much know the rest after that since you beat more of those guys then me."

Hiro blanked as he pointed at Gray "So you mean to tell me you seriosuly won't fight AT ALL with out any sorta reason, like helping someone out like you did me that one time?"

"Pretty much dude" Gray said nonchalantly.

"Wow that is stupid" Hiro muttered, loud enough for Gray to hear.

"Whatever you say dude" He responded as they started to walk in silence again.

A few minutes later they arrived at the park. Hiro looked around and didn't see his sister or brother anywhere.

"Those idiots. I told them to be right here at the entrance by this time."

"Relax dude. They probably were just having fun and lost track of the-"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HER YOU JERK!"

"?!" Hiro froze in place

"Woah dude. What the heck was that?" Gray asked, wide eyed.

"..." Hiro suddenly ran off

"Huh?" Gray was confused "Dude where you going?!"

Hiro kept on run

"Hiro wait up dude." Gray decided to chase after him.

* * *

"The little baby going to cry cause I brought up her dead mommy?" A boy in Hiro and Gray's grade said mockingly, while his two other friends laughed

"SHUT UP!" The orange hair girl yelled, with her fisted balled up and tears coming down her eyes.

"Hey Mayami, calmed down." Her brother said. The girl glared at her brother

"No! And how can you just sit there and let them talk about mom!"

"I...I..." Daisuke looked down at the ground and went silent

"Look brat do yourself a favor and go home. You can cry about your dead mom all you want there.

Mayami put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes as tears continued to stream down them "SHUT UP!"

"Hey!"

Hiro got infront of Daisuke and Mayami and got into a fighting stance.

"Look." The third one said "It's the third member of the crybabies"

Hiro ignored this and glared at them "What the heck are you doing to my brother and sister."

"Oh nothing Hiro." The 1st boy said "Just pointing out how your mom is dead.

Hiro gritted his teeth at this. Daisuke hid behind him. Mayami glared at them with tears still in her eyes.

"You jerks..." Hiro mumbled. The first boy laughed as he got in Hiro's face.

"Oh yeah? Well what are you going to do about it." He shoved Hiro.

Hiro reacted and responded with a punch square in the boys jaw. The boy fell to the ground and held his face in agony. His two friends glared at Hiro and started stomping towards him

"Oh now your going to get it crybaby. You and your stupid brother and sister."

Hiro braced himself for the worst. His sibling were behind him as he got ready to possibly fight.

Than out of nowhere, a foot wearing blue and black sneakers came out of nowhere and kicked one in his side.

"OW!" He fell to the ground

"What the-" The last remaining boy couldn't finish his sentence as he turned around and saw Gray. He didn't move fast enough as the tall boy elbowed him in his pudgy face and sent him flying to the ground.

The second boy got up and helped the one holding his face up

"We have to run. These two are crazy!" He turned and ran off scared. He kicked he other one in the butt. He scrambled up and started to run away to.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hiro looked at Gray "Thought you said you don't fight without a reason?"

Gray yawned as he put his arms behind his head "I had one. It was a two to one situation and it was unfair man. So I decide to come help you out."

"Heh" Hiro smirked at this. He looked at Mayami and Daisuke "You guys alright?"

"..." Mayami wiped her tears from her eyes and walked away

"Hey Mayami. You okay or not?"

"..."

Hiro scratched his head and sighed "Geez." He looked at Daisuke "Please tell me you'll answer and say your okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay bro." He waved at Gray "Hi Gray"

"Hey Daisuke" Gray said with his signature smile "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"I've been doing good."

"Good to hear little dude" Gray said. Daisuke nodded as Hiro looked at Daisuke

"Hey Daisuke. Go to the entrance and wait with Mayami. We're going to make a short stop at the riverbank before we get home."

Daisuke nodded and jogged off. Gray looked at Hiro

"The riverbank? What's so important about the riverbank that you have to stop there dude?"

"Nothing. I just need to talk with you about something."

Gray looked around. He saw that the park was empty "Why not just tell me here?"

...I just feel like talking at the riverbank." He said quietly and walked off. Gray was confused but decided not to question it.

* * *

Grya looked and saw Mayami was at the far end of the riverbank while Daisuke looked in the water.

"So dude. How have they been doing since...You know what?"

Hiro glanced at his brother and sister and than looked back at Gray

"Mayami been getting into fights a lot lately or in arguments. She gets pissed off if you mention my mom. She even yelled at my dad when he brought her up talking on the phone with my Grandma."

"Woah, dude"

"Daisuke been the better one. He smiles and talks a lot but we all know he's sad. He just isn't showing it."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How have you felt dude?"

"..." Hiro layer down on the soft grass "I've been better"

Gray decided to do what Hiro did and layed on the grass. Hey both layed there in silence.

Hiro decided to ask something after a few minutes "You said you had no reason to fight right?"

'This again?' Gray thought to himself in his head "Yeah. Why?"

"Well I've been thinking since we left the park...What do you think about fighting for each other?"

Gray blanked and looked at Hiro, confused by this "Uh...what?"

"Fight for each other. Like you fight for me and I fight for you."

Gray was still lost. Hiro was getting frustrated

"My reasons are also yours for fighting and your reasons are also mine. What's important to you is important to me and the same for you." He explained further. Gray was still lost. Hiro groaned in frustration.

"Look can you just agree to it and stop trying to figure it out"

"...O...kay. I probably won't ever get it, but I'll promise I guess."

"Great" Hiro stuck out his hand. Gray looked at it and smiled. He then high fived Hiro, both with grins as they said this

* * *

"...?!" Gray's eyes shot open. He looked up and saw the tail coming down. He glanced back and saw Mayami lunging in the air towards some kids. He than looked and saw the hollow flicking it tounge in excitement.

"..." Gray lifted his right leg up and blue sparks suddenly surrounded it. The hollow didn't even stop at this and it tail hit Gray's leg. It connected and caused a small explosion.

The hollow smiled in glee, happy that it killed the boy it had been chasing and those kids It lifted it's tail slowly off the ground

"?!" The hollow was speechless as the spiked ball at the end of it tail was gone. It tail was nowing bleeding with blood slidng down it

"Sorry about that dude"

"?!"

The hollow looked and saw a figure in the dust cloud. It looked on as the figure dusted it self off.

"You know. To this day I have never understood what I promised Hiro. Until now I think."

The figure looked around and bent down and picked something off the ground. He placed jt on his head

"What's improtant to me is important to you and so on" He muttered "That part I really didn't understand, but now I get it."

The figure walked out of the dust cloud

"His brother and sister happen to be improtant to him. If they died on my watch, he freaking kill me. So if it is important to my best friend..."

The figure revealed it self to be Gray. He looked the same minus his legs, which were now dark black with blue stripes going down the front and blue sparks appeared from time to time around them.

"Sorry dude. But his brother and sister are also improtant to me"


	38. Chapter 38- The Tall Kicker

The hollow swiped at Gray who jumped high up in the air. He landed on top of it's head. He than hopped up and landed on the ground.

'This is bringing back memories' He said in his head as he jumped in the air avoiding another swipe of the hollows claw. Gray didn't even look at it as he did a flip in the air and kicked the hollow in it's right shoulder. As soon as his leg made contact a large blue spark surrounded it and the hollow's arm exploded and fell on the ground.

The hollow didn't hesitate as it tried to strike with it's other claw. Gray dodged it and spun around in the air. He than spun his leg in a semi circular motion as he looked at the hollow

"Well can't say it hasn't been interesting dude" Gray smiled. The hollow looked on in fear as Gray did a roundhouse kick square in it's face.

"RRRRAAAAWWWWRRRRR!" The hollow cried out in pain as it was pushed back by the kick. It clutched it face as Gray landed on the ground. He looked back and didn't hesitate for a second as he ran towards the hollow. He than jumped up high in the air and was above the hollow. He looked down at it and grinned as it was still in the air.

"Take This!" Gray balanced himself in the air and pulled his foot up. He than stomped on the hollow as he landed on it's head. The hollow's red eyes bulged out as it landed face in the ground. It cried in more pain.

"..." Gray put his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes as he managed to landed on the ground safely "..."

"I'm tired" He muttered as he landed on the ground. He didn't even try to stop himself from doing this as he laid back with his arm and legs stretched out on the pavement. It hurt, but Gray said nothing as he laid on the ground and looked at the sky. He glanced at his legs.

'Woah...I wonder where did this come from?' He asked himself 'Looks like some type of armor. But how did it appear?' Gray closed his eyes to think about it for a moment. He shook his head

"Nope. Can't do it. hurts to even try to think about something this complicated dude" He mumbled quietly.

"Gray!"

"Huh?" Gray tilted his head and saw Mayami running to him. As soon as she got to him, he smiled

"Yo Mayami. How you doing?" He said nonchalantly, despite seeing her concerned look.

"I...W-WAIT A MINUTE!" He yelled. Gray winced at this "I should be asking you that! And plus what the heck was up with your legs!"

Gray blinked "I don't know." He sat up

"How do you not know if is your leg?"

"...Don't know" He repeated as looked at his legs. "..."

"...?!" Mayami looked up.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked as Mayami pointed

The hollow slowly got up, coughing up blood and standing up slowly on three arms, missing it's other one thanks to Gray. it body was completely battered but it somehow was still standing up despite its injuries

"So that thing can still move huh?" Gray started to get up and put his hands in his pockets, but not before adjusting his baseball cap. He than charged at the hollow again

"Huh?" Mayami was surprised by this as she watched the tall boy run towards it.

The hollow looked down, panting heavily. It staggered a little as if glared at Gray. It slowly started to raise it flaw up to try to strike him, despite the pain it felt just lifting it. It was to late though as Gray jumped in the air as it tried to strike him. He kneed it square in it's chin and sent it flying in the air

"Aggggghhhhhhhhh!" The hollows eyes rolled in the back of it's head as it stopped in the air. It started to plummet down but vanished without a trace before it even hit the ground.

Gray got back on the ground safely. He than walked over to Mayami who looked at him with wide eyes

"No way. He just managed to run towards that thing and kick it. Was he able to see it?" She asked as Gray stretched his arms out

"I'm beat dude" He turned back around and landed on the ground again. As he did this his legs turned back to there normal self. Gray didn't even bother to question how it happen as he closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Mayami asked as she looked down at him. Gray gave her a thumbs up

"Yep. Never been better."

"Why did you fall down on the ground than if your alright?" She asked quizzically. Gray put his hand behind his head to rest on

"Just felt like it. And I'm to tired"

'...That is stupid' She said in her head, but not out loud "If that's the case did you need me to go get help?"

Gray shrugged "Go ahead dude. I got nowhere to go anyway."

Mayami nodded "Alright. Just stay here and don't do anything stupid. You got that?"

"Told you already dude, I got nowhere to go. I'll just catch some Zs waiting for ya" Gray said with a smile.

Mayami nodded and ran off. Gray started to get comfortable, as he really had no intention to move right now. He didn't mind though

"Man...Mayami is really going to be a female version of Hiro. Going to feel sorry for the. dude stuck with her." He muttered as he started to go to sleep. As he did though he didn't notice a figure appear standing over him

"..."

* * *

"OH C'MON!" Taku groaned as he arrived at the school only to find out Mayami was not there "Where the heck could his sister be!"

Taku had pretty much checked everywhere he thought a kid would go. He checked the candy stores, toy stores, video game stores and book stores, but he found nothing. He even check out the hotsprings (Purely for his own pleasure) and obviously found nothing there.

"I've pretty much looked at all the places I think she would be" He groaned in frustration 'Next time Hiro should look for his own damn sister'

He tried to think about somewhere else she could be. He could come up with nothing though except for one place

"I guess it is worth checking to see if she is at the house." He concluded. He turn and ran off "If she isn't there, then I know Hiro is going to kill me for not finding her"

* * *

Izumi ran into her house. She screeched to a stop and thsn turned the corner as she ran into the hallway. She passed all the doors there until she reached the end where her bedroom was.

She quickly got to the ground and began digging under her bed

"Where is it? Where is it?" She asked repeatedly as looked under her bed

"It has to be here. This is where I put it...I think.

She kept digging for stuff until she felt something. She pulled it out and examined it "Perfect~"

* * *

"Hiro where the hell are you?" Ayumi asked as her phone kept going off, as more and more hollows appeared.

"Dammit. More hollows keep popping up and I am having a hard time finding Hiro."

'Maybe I should have stayed with him. I can't sense his spiritual pressure from this far away.

"Dammit!" She said as she ran as fast as she could.

* * *

"21, 22,23,24..."

Sana kept counting off as she killed more hollows left and right. She was having no problems and was killing them all with ease on the rooftop

"This is easy." She said with a small smirk as she glanced a little to her left

'The spiritual pressure of that hollow has disappeared. It wasn't the dumbass that killed it either. It was likely one of his friends.' She concluded 'Doesn't matter what what they do because...'

"I'm going to beat the dumbass even if it is the last thing I do" She said as she shot another arrow, which killed another hollow." She put her arm down and her bow disappeared. She looked up at the sky

"I hope your watching this dad because" She put another lollipop in her mouth

"I will show that Quincies are better than that dumbass or any other soul reaper"

* * *

"?!"

Kaiyo looked out of he school hallway window behind Ai and Manami

'T-This feeling...Why does it feel familiar...?'


	39. Chapter 39- A Dangerous Feeling

"..." Kaiyo kept looking up as her, Manami and Ai walked out of the school

"Man, I'm just ready to get home and sleep" Ai yawned as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah, I hear you there" Manami agreed "What about you Kaiyo?"

"..."

"Kaiyo." She repeated again. the girl snapped out at it and looked at her

"U-Um sorry Manami. I-I didn't hear what you asked?"

"I asked if your ready to head home?"

"Oh. U...Uh yeah of course." She chuckled a little nervously. Ai noticed this and stopped.

She looked at her best friend and could tell something was wrong "Kaiyo are you alright?"

Kaiyo was a little surprised by the question "O-Of course. W-Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you have been acting weird ever since we talked?"

"Huh? talked. About what?" Manami asked curiously

"Well you see..."

* * *

Ai leaned on the wall in the school hallway.

"Okay. So what did you want to talk about Kaiyo?" She asked.

Kaiyo shuffled her feet nervously on the ground and looked up "W-Well you see, I wanted to talk to you about this weird dream"

"Dream? What dream?"

Kaiyo looked down "Y-You see...I been having this same strange dream for a about a month now."

Ai looked at her curiously "What or who is it about?"

"W-Well..."

"Come on just tell me. I'm not going to get mad at you or anything"

Kaiyo looked up at her friend "I-I can't really explain it, but the dream always seems to take place back when you came to my house"

Ai just looked at her, with a stern look no on her face.

"I-I can never seem to remember much about it every time though. O-One minute, me and you were talking, and than the next thing I know everything seems to go black. T-Then the next thing I know, I am seeing three strange figures.

"Three strange figures?" Ai asked "Can you tell me what they look like.

"I-I couldn't make out two of them...B-But the third figure I saw resembled Ayumi for some strange reason."

"You to?!" Ai got off the wall

"Huh?" Kaiyo blanked

"The same thing has been happening to me for a while now. Same dream and everything."

"S-So you saw the figures to?"

Ai shook her head "No. I didn't see the two other figures you mentioned, but I did see a figure resembling Ayumi." She rubbed her chin in thought "But it's weird though. How is it that we both had similar dreams"

"...I...I don't know..." Kaiyo admitted, but looked deep in thought as she said it. Ai noticed it and said nothing

"It might just be some weird coincidence. It's probably nothing to worry about Kaiyo." She said with a reassuring smile. Kaiyo saw this and smiled back.

"Y-Yeah. Your probably right." She didn't fully believe that though, but said nothing

* * *

"...It was something minor. You don't need to worry about it." Ai answered. Manami stared at her

"But I want to know." She stated. Ai shook her head.

"No you don't."

"Oh come on, just tell me." She pleaded.

"Not happening" Ai answered. Manami turned to Kaiyo

"Come on Kaiyo. Can't you tell me what you guys talked about."

"..."

"Kaiyo?" The girl didn't answer as she kept on walking. She looked nervous and gripped her bag as she walked. Kaiyo knew something was behind her and her friends, but she didn't know who or what it was.

"Kaiyo!"

"H-HUH?!" The girl snapped out of it, scared by the fact that her name was suddenly shouted out. She turned to see Ai with a raised brow and Manami looking annoyed.

"Did you hear me?"

"U-Uh...I'm sorry"

Manami sighed, but looked a little concerned "Are you alright Kaiyo? You've been in and out of it since this afternoon."  
"S-Sorry, I just have a lot of things on my mind, that's all" She chuckled sheeplishly. Ai and Manami were not convinced though.

"Okay Kaiyo. What really on your mind?" Ai asked.

"U-Um..." Kaiyo tried to think of something quick "Well you see...I-I've had this new recipe I found online and I been wanting to ask you two to try it"

The two girls tensed up and their muscles froze. They both looked at each other and got a queasy feeling in their stomachs and suddenly felt sick because the last time they tried her cooking...It didn't end so well for them or their stomachs. They looked at the girl and shook their heads.

"Uh thanks for the offer Kaiyo but we'll pass..."

"N-No really I insist." she got behind the two and started to push them foward

"Hey wait minute?" Manami tried to stop but Kaiyo was stronger than the two gave her credit for

"Nope! We'll just leave the school so you two can both try it."

'Our life's are flashing before our very eyes' Both of them thought. As Kaiyo looked behind her.

'...I-I have to get these two out of here' She thought to herself 'I...I don't know what is following us but I have a bad feeling about-'

CRASH!

"What the hell?!" The three girls looked behind them and saw that all the windows on the ground floor of the school had been broken

"Did all the windows just break?" Manami said as she moved Kaiyo's hand and moved pass her to look at the damage.

"How did it happen though?" Ai asked as she looked to.

Kaiyo slowly turned her head "..."

"Let's go check it out." Manami started to walk back towards the school "Let's go see if anybody is hurt." Ai nodded in agreement. Kaiyo however just looked on. She than notice something. She squinted her eyes as a large figure suddenly became somewhat visible.

"?!" Kaiyo opened her mouth and tried to warn the two, but not a sound came out. Manami turned around

"Is something wrong Kai-"

She couldn't finish though. She suddenly paused. She looked down and saw that their was a clean small hole going through her right shoulder.

"What the heck?" She said as her eyes widened. She touched her shoulder. Ai looked and noticed it immediately.

"Manami what the heck just happened to you."

"I...don't know" She answered as she looked at her shoulder "I don't know what happen, but it was quick. And it doesn't even hurt."

"Wait what?" Ai was lost. Kaiyo just looked at her, still surprised.

"I don't know. It just doesn't..."

"Manami?"

"..." Manami eyes turned lifeless as she looked at Ai and Kaiyo

"M-Manami what's...?!"

Kaiyo and Ai were speechless as a small yellow slug like creature appeared from her wound. It slowly squirmed it way up to her shoulder. As soon as it got there, the two antennas on it head rose up.

"What the..."

"Ugggggghhhhhhh"

Kaiyo and Ai both turned around and were shocked and scared by what they saw.

Everywhere they looked all the students and faculty members were either slowly coming out of the school or hopping out through the broken windows. Like Manami, their eyes appeared to be lifeless and they had the same yellow slugs, each havin one on a different area from their head all the way to their legs. They all groaned as they stepped towards the two girls.

"Kaiyo get behind me!" Ai cried. Kaiyo didn't attempt to argue as she hid behind her

"W-What going on with them?" Kaiyo asked nervously as their classmates and teachers got closer to them "W-Why is this happening!"

"I don't...!" Ai felt a hand grab her. She looked and saw it was Manami, who was gripping her tightly.

"Manami what the hell are you doing? Your hurting my arm."

"...Must obey..."

"What-?"

Ai didn't get an answer as Manami forcibly pulled her back. Ai couldn't even move as a small hole appeared in her leg. She than fell to the ground just as quick

"A-AI!" Kaiyo started to run to her friend, not caring about anything else at the moment.

"It's pointless little girl."

Kaiyo stopped and slowly looked up and the large figure she saw earlier was right in front of her. she couldn't see it clearly though.

The hollow had gray skin, and had the appearance of some type of giant. It had two strange holes replacing where it's hands should have been and had a bumpy mask on it's head with two holes above the eyes

"You can't run little girl. they'll all stop you"

Kaiyo backed up a little scared, but try to look serious 'J-Just who the heck are you? A-And what have you done to my friends?"

"Heh." The hollow tried to hold back his laughter as he looked at he and pointed one of his tentacle arms at her "Your about to join them, so you'll find out as soon as you do.

"A-Ahhhh...' Kaiyo backed up scared as the hollow pulled back it's tentacle like arms, the blade on the end of them being very sharp.

'Now prepare to-"

"Spirt Snap~!"

The hollow turned it's head to the side and saw a small pink ball floated towards it. The hollow followed it with it's eyes as the small beeping ball stopped and it stared at it. Kaiyo blanked from confusion

"What the hell is..."

A bright pink light covered the area.

"What in the hell is-" The hollow was blinded by the bright light. So were the students and teachers. Kaiyo covered her eyes and fell on the ground.

'Ahhhhhhhhhh" She didn't know what was happening as the light started to fade.

...W-What was..." Kaiyo looked up nervously and was surprised to see the hollow thrashing in pain.

"That hurt my eyes dammit! Who did that!"

"A the great protector of spirts. Duhhhhhhhh~"

"H-Huh?" Kaiyo looked behind her and her eyes widened as the figure stepped forward

"And I came her to vanish you, evil spirt~!" The person said as they balanced themselves on a cane

"N-N-No way..." Kaiyo's jaw almost dropped to the floor as she saw the girl behind her

"I-I-I..."

"I-Izumi!"


	40. Chapter 40- Idol Hero

"W-What are you doing here Izumi?" Kaiyo asked, still surprised to see the girl had appeared and saved her. She was now dancing around and making victory poses

"...Hm?" Izumi looked down and stopped and looked down "Oh hey Kaiyo. What are you doing here?"

"H-Huh?" Izumi looked around and squated down

"You see, I sensed a evil spirt at the school and decided to come and stop it. You should like, totally get away from here while I handle it."

'S-She seriously asked me what I'm doing here' Kaiyo said in her head as the girl babbled on 'D-Does she even realize she saved me?'

Izumi looked around and notice the large crowd of students and faculty members "Oh? Did these guys sense I was coming and wanted to cheer me on while I fought this evil spirt?"

"U-Uh not..." Something finally popped into Kaiyo's head "W-Wait Izumi. You can see this thing?"

Izumi nodded with pride "Yep. Wouldn't be a good spirt helper if I couldn't see them dummy"

"W-Wow..." Kaiyo said, impressed. Izumi smiled.

"Yep~" She said cheerfully. "Now get out of here while I..."

Izumi started blabbering and Kaiyo looked behind her. Her mouth hung open and she pointed "I-I-I-I-I-Iz-..."

Izumi stopped talking and looked at her "Shat wrong Kaiyo? There is no need for you to be scared while I'm here

"L-L-L-L-Look...B-Behind you..." She said nervously

"Huh? Do one of these guys want a..."

She smiled as she turned around. She was now face to face with the hollow, who was glaring daggers at the girl as it bent down and was face to face with her

"..."

"O-Oh. Hey bad guy~" Izumi said suddenly feeling nervous "Uh about me hitting you in the eye with that flick...No hard feelings right?"

"...The hollow pointed it's arms at her with the hole where it's hands should be

"...Prepare to be eatting brat."

"ha ha...haaaaaaa..." She backed up slowly and grabbed Kaiyo off the ground.

"Well uh..." The two slowly backed up until they were at the entrance of the school. Izumi pushed Kaiyo in and followed she stood her head out "It's been fun but we have to-"

"Get them" The hollow ordered. The students and teachers all looked at Izumi. She just blinked "Hey guys how's it..."

The large crowd started to charge at her

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She ran into the school and ran past Kaiyo, who was still confused

"W-What's going..." She turned her head and saw the large group of students and teachers running towards her

"..." Kaiyo backed up and turned around "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Damn!" Hiro cut down another hollow

"I thought Taku would have been back now." He grumbled in annoyance as he moved to the right to avoid another hollows attsck. He killed it with easy

"Maybe I should have sent him to grab Ayumi's phone or whatever..." He bought about what he just said

"Than again I would have been running all over the city with that piece of broken crap, so that's also probably a think" He sighed "Geez...I swear to god that I'm going to give the stupid Sana or whatever the hell her name is a piece of my mind dammit"

He put his sword back in the sheath on his back

"I just hope nobody is in trouble with the hollows running around.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kaiyo and Izumi were running like mad men as they ran up to each floor of the school, with the hollow controlled students and teachers following them.

"What is with these guys!" Izumi shouted at Kaiyo as they continued to run.

"I-I don't know!" Kaiyo cried "T-That weird thing shot them with some weird slug or something!"

"Can't we stopped them!"

"W-What makes you think I know!"

"...I think I can do something!"

"W-What?!" Kaiyo asked surprised

Izumi smiled as she turned around to face the crowd "Just watch!"

She pointed her cane at them and a silver light emitted from the bottom of the cane

"Concussive Shot!" A small silver was shot from the cane. It moved fast and in the next second, it was near the herd

"Aghhhhh..." One of the students touched it and it grew larger and brighter. Izumi turned around and caught up with Kaiyo

"Cover your ears!"

"W-What?!" Kaiyo cried

"Just cover them" Izumi immediately covered her ears. Kaiyo was still confused and she soon realized why Izumi told her to

Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The students and teachers held their heads in pain as the loud noise emitted from the glowing ball which soon covered them all in near seconds

Kaiyo looked at Izumi scared "W-What happening?!"

"Just keep running!" Izumi cried as the light suddenly flashed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-"

* * *

"..." Kaiyo opened her eyes, which had a few tears in them "...Huh? D-Did it stop?"

She looked around and notice she was still in the hallway. She looked around and then saw the large heep of students and teachers on the ground.

"H-Huh? What happened to-"

"Kaiyo hey~" She turned around and saw Izumi standing behind her with a smile "Come on we don't got all day. Let's go~"

"I-Izumi what did you-"

"I knocked them dummy." She interrupted her

"H-Huh?"

"I just knocked them out for a bit, that's all. But it won't last long though so we need to get moving. Okay~?"

"R-Right." Kaiyo nodded as they ran towards the stairs

* * *

The door to the roof bursts open as Izumi and Kaiyo finally made it

"Woo! We are finally safe~" Izumi smiled happily, but Kaiyo still looked nervous

"A-Are you sure about that? T-That creature and everyone down there a-are-"

"Don't worry!" Izumi interrupted "I don't know how but we will surely thing of something right?"

Kaiyo looked at her before hesitantly nodded

"Alright~" Izumi looked around "I don't know what that hollow thing is doing but we better be careful."

"H-Hollow...?"

"Yeah. Best friend and Ayumi called it that at the incident at my show. They called it a hollow"

"W-What do Hiro and Ayumi have to do with this?"

Izumi looked surprised at this "You don't know about best friend and Ayumi's secret" Kaiyo shook her head

"Well that is a shocker~. But I guess I can tell ya." Izumi said "Best friend is-?!"

"I-Izumi?" The girl waved her hand in the girls faced with no response. "I-Izumi"

Kaiyo looked down and then saw one of the slugs coming out of a hole in her stomach as the girls eyes went lifeless

Kaiyo started to back up "I-Izumi..."

Izumi quickly walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck, not even hesitating

"Izumi...L...Let go...of...me..."

It's useless brat" Kaiyo looked and saw he hollow standing at the edge of the roof behind them

"The girl is under my control now. Shot her while she was blabbering on to you. You did block of the entrance for most of my puppets, but oh well. Good thing I have a few more"

Kaiyo slowly turned her eyes to the door of the roof as a few students under the hollows control marched on to the roof

"You manage to out run me, which has never happened as long as I have been Eatting souls...but it ends here."

"..."


	41. Chapter 41- Suicidal Angel 1

"L...L...Let m-me...go...p-please." Kaiyo struggled to get out of Izumi grasp as the girl tighter her grip on her neck. Kaiyo fund it hard to breath and was slipping in and out of it. She felt her body going limp

'I-Is this how I'm going to die...' She asked herself in her head as an image of a little girl holding a knife to her throat appeared in her head '...'

"Let go of her dumbass!"

"?!" Kaiyo's eyes shot open as Izumi turned around and was hit square in the face with a soccer ball. The hit made her drop Kaiyo who fell on the ground coughing and wheezing. Izumi also fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" The hollow looked to see who it was "You got some nerve brat"

Kaiyo, despite still having a hard time breathing turned her head and her eyes widened

"A...Ai..." She said still trying to catch all of her breath. The red headed girl looked at her and Kaiyo noticed that the slug thing was still attached to her and her eyes looked lifeless

Kaiyo slowly backed up from the girl, who just looked at her "Get...out of here...Kaiyo"

"W-Wait...Ai are you..."

"I don't know what the hell...is going...on. J...Just get out of here dammit" Ai said as she clutched her head

The hollow looked at her with interest "Impressive. How is it that your still not under my control. You should have immediately fell under it, yet your still not under my control. Atleast not yet for some odd reason

Ai looked up and let go of her head "I don't know what is going on...But you tried to hurt Kaiyo...You...You'll definetly pay for that

The hollow chuckled a little "Big words from small pray. It doesn't matter though" He looked around at the students that were under his control "Get her puppets"

The students ran towards Ai who clutched her head and shook it for a second as they got close. She ducked under and incoming punch and elbowed one in the side. She than punched one square in the face.

One decided to try and grab her which failed miserably as she ducked and threw her leg back, hitting him in the gut. She than hopped back up and swung her leg up, hitting one in the chin as it came near Kaiyo. She than grabbed her head in pain again

"Dammit...Dammit!" She cried as someone suddenly grabbed her arms from behind. "

"The hell?!" She looked behind her and saw Izumi had gotten back up and grabbed her with the remaining students in the hollows control behind her "Izumi...Let...Let go dammit!"

"..." Izumi let go and pushed Ai forward

"?!" Ai looked up. The hollow was smiling as it pointed it at her and fired before she could react, as it shot her through the chest.

"?!"

"A-Ai!" Kaiyo cried as the girl fell to the ground.

"Heh. Now she should fully be under my control. Your next gi...?!"

Ai slowly started to get up back up and stumbled as she tried to stand up. She looked up with her eyes still appearing to be lifeless like before

"Your not...going...to touch...Kaiyo..."

"Your still standing?!" The hollow was shocked as blood started to trickle down Ai's mouth

"Your not...going...to touch Kaiyo you-"

She couldn't finish as the hollow shot her in her her stomach and another slug crawled out and latched on

"...Your...not...touching...he-" The hollow shot her just below the neck

"AI!" Kaiyo struggled to get up, still finding it hard to breath

"Geez! I never had someone so annoying to control. Guess I got no choice."

"What are you about to do!" Kaiyo slowly sat up. The hollow looked at her with a bored look

"Isn't it obvious. She is more of a nuisance than anything, so I'll just have her beat you up and than have her jump off this roof

"W-Wha-"

"Get up." He ordered. Ai slowly got up and did nothing else as the hollow pointed "Now do as I say and hurt that girl. Kill her if you have to"

Ai slowly started to walk towards Kaiyo as Izumi and the rest of the people under the hollows control backed up. Kaiyo slowly got up and started to back away

"K...Kill..." She repeated what the hollow said as her eyes widened 'kill...kill...'

* * *

"Kaiyo come on" A girl with long auburn brown hair, brown eyes and caucassin skin said as she put on her school uniform"

"..." A door slowly opened and a young Kaiyo who had her hair in pig tails slowly walked out with a depressed look on her face. Her sister looked at her with sympathy and sighed

"Come on Kaiyo. It's been a month now since dad died. You got to stop being so depressed all the time."

"..." Kaiyo ignored her big sister and slowly trudged out the door.

"Geez." She sighed as she followed her sister out and headed down the stairs of their apartment. It had been a full month since their dad died in a accident and Kaiyo hadn't even smiled once since it happened. Her older sister had to work after school now do to the fact she refused to go back near their mom, who Kaiyo barely remembered to begin with, but from what her sister and dad told her and the way they described her, she did not seem like a person Kaiyo would like.

As they walked down the street, Kaiyo noticed people were staring at her and her sister and she can hear what they were saying as they passed them

"Aren't those the girls who dad died a month ago?" A housewife asked

"Yeah, that's them." A man said

"Poor girls. It must be tough for them. Having no parents. But don't they have any other family to go to."

"I heard they had a mom but-"

"Hey!" They all turned around to see Kaiyo sister looking at them

"If your concerned about us, than thank you for it. But if you want to gossip and talk about us please just stop."

"..."

"Are you done talking. Good." She turned to Kaiyo "Come on, we're going to be late

"O-Okay" Kaiyo nodded as she looked back to see everyone looking at them most of the looks with sympathy.

"U-Um Ryoko?"

"Yeah Kaiyo?" Her sister asked

"Are they going to separate us?"

Her sister stopped and turned around. She squated down to be at her sister's height and gave her a stern serious look

"Who told you that?"

"N-Nobody...I just heard the neighbors talking about someone or something separating us and..."

"Kaiyo, let me make this clear right now." She interrupted her, making Kaiyo look up "That is not going to happen. No matter what we are staying together, me and you are not going to seperate from each other, do you understand?"

"...Y-Yeah..." Kaiyo answered looking down. Her sister stood back up to her full height and smiled

"Good. Now come on, we have to hurry or we'll both be late"

"R-Right" Kaiyo nodded as she followed her sister

* * *

Kaiyo sat alone on the playground as the other kids play. She just sat on the swings swinging back and forth and watched the other kids with a depressed look.

She closed her eyes and sniffed a little before she was pushed off the swing. She just kneeled on the ground with tears in her eyes as she turned her head

"Oh look crybaby Kaiyo has finally come back" The bully said as his friends laughed "So where have you been crybaby"

"I-I..." Kaiyo paused as she sniffed trying her best to forget what happened last month "I-I don't want to talk about it"

One of the boys friends walked over and pulled on one of her pig tails.

"Ow! Please just leave me alone. P-Please"

"No way. Tell us why you decided to be gone for a month and we will."

"I..." Kaiyo rubbed her eyes as tears streamed from them "I-I..."

"Hey leave her alone!"

The boys turned around to see a girl with short red head hair and a girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail."

"Wow picking on a defenseless girl. Boys are really freaking idiots"

"What did you say?" One of the bullies friends growled

"That you guys are idiots. Now leave her alone." The red head girl said as Kaiyo looked up at the two.

"What are you going to do if we don't stop?" The main bully asked

"Simple, we'll tell the teacher" The boys froze at this 'Plus I heard a rumor that she was mad at you for trying to pick a fight with Hiro or Gray, So I'm pretty sure she would be mad to hear you are bullying someone."

"...Fine. Let's go guys" The boys walked away as Kaiyo looked down with the same depressed look as the two girls walked over to her.

"Hey are you alright?" The red haired girl asked

"...Y-Yeah" She muttered looking down

"Well I'm Ai." The red head introduced herself "And she's Minami"

"Hi" Minami said

"...I-I'm Kaiyo" She answered as she's got up and wiped her eyes "..."

"So why were those guys picking on you?" Minami asked

"I-I...Uh I don't know" Kaiyo muttered still looking down "..."

"...If you don't want to talk about it's fine." Ai nodded. Minami looked like she was about to object but Ai looked at her making her hush up.

"So do you want to hang out with us?" She asked. Kaiyo shook her head

"...N-No. I...I have somewhere I have to go soon thank you

"Hm? Where?" Minami asked

"I-I'm going...to be with my dad very soon" Kaiyo said with a forced smile looking at the ground

"Your dad?" Minami looked at Ai confused.

"..." Kaiyo grew silent and nodded as she didn't move her gaze from the ground


	42. Chapter 42- Suicidal Angel 2

Kaiyo walked pass everyone with a blank look on her face as school ended. Nobody said a word as she passed them and she was completely fine with this. It wasn't like she had anything to talk about with anybody

'I-I'll be with you soon...I promise daddy'

"Earth to Ryoko."

"Huh?" Ryoko eyes shot open and she quickly looked around her classroom "Wha...Who?"

"Over here Ryoko"

The girl looked in front of her to see a girl with wavy long black hair with green highlights standing in front of her desk. She and fair skin and had hazel brown eyes.

"Oh Chie..." She noticed the classroom is empty "Is school over already?"

"It ended like 10 minutes ago." She answered as Ryoko sat up and rubbed her eyes

"It been that long and I was asleep all this time?"

Her friend looked at her worried

"Ryoko you've been sleeping in class for the past couple of weeks ever since...you know"

"..."

"It's so unlike you. Are you sure you are alright"

"...I fine. Really." She rubbed her eyes "It's just since my dad died last month I've been doing nothing but work day and night. It's the only way to keep me and Kaiyo together."

"But you're working too hard though. Plus your grades have dropped like crazy since then. I understand that you want to be with your sister and not separated but you're working too hard. Can't you just go live with an uncle or something?"

"My grandparents are dead, my dad had no brothers or sisters and I could really care less about my mom's side" She said the word mom venomously.

"...Alright" Chie said being able to tell that this was a sensitive subject "But if you're going to work do you want me to watch Kaiyo"

"...Nah. It's alright" Ryoko said as she got up "I asked the lady down stairs if she can watch her. She seems real nice and her daughters the same age as Kaiyo. She said it would be fine and I told Kaiyo to go there after school. Besides I'm pretty sure your brother and her wouldn't exactly get along."

"You're not wrong there I guess." She agreed as they left the classroom chatting away.

Kaiyo walked into her house. She was supposed to head down to be with a lady downstairs that her sister asked to watch her. But she decided not to with what she had planned.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen and opened one of the drawers. She dug around in it and looked around. She than felt something and touched the edge of it. She grew a dark smile on her face as her eyes became blink.

"I'm so close...Almost dad" She pulled out a large kitchen knife and closed the drawer. She than dropped her book back and started to head towards her room.

'Ryoko...I hope you forgive me someday...but I want to be with daddy. He is...and still is the most important person besides you that has been in my life. I have never been with anyone but you two and I always wanted to be with you two but...'

Kaiyo opened the door to her room and came to a halt

"I'm...sorry Ryoko"

* * *

Ai walked into her apartment and put her book bag down. She then walked into the kitchen and saw her mom chopping something up and dropping it into a pot.

"Hey mom I'm home" She announced. Her mom turned away from the pot

"Oh Ai...at least your back here."

Ai raised a brow, confused by this "Were you expecting someone mom?"

"Oh yes. You about those two girls right. The ones that lost their father."

"Everyone in Karakura knows about it at least." Ai said as she placed her soccer ball down

"Well you see I told the eldest girl I watch her sister because she started going to work and I didn't want the poor girl to be by herself. The little girl's name was Kaiyo if I'm not mistaken

"Kaiyo?" Ai said more than asked 'She was the girl that was alone today...'

"She goes to the same school as you and Minami if I'm not wrong. Her sister said she told her to come straight here after school but she hasn't shown up at all."

"Maybe she forgot and went back to her apartment." Ai said

"...You might be right. So could you do me a favor and go see if she is there."

Ai nodded "Sure. Which apartment number is it?"

"I don't remember right off hand but I know it is the last apartment building upstairs on the opposite of us."

Ai opened the door and nodded "I'll be back soon."

She closed the door and ran up the stairs to the apartment. She than started to walking until she reached the end of the apartment complex. She went towards the door and was about to knock on it until she noticed something

'...The doors open...'

Ai suddenly got a bad feeling as she placed her hand on the door and slowly pushed on it. She quietly walked into the apartment and looked around.

"The doors open yet...it's so quiet?" She kept examining everything in there and decided to call out to see if anyone was home

"Hello! Is anyone home?!"

"..."

"...I guess not than" She kept looking around until she notices one of the doors was opening. Ai slowly walked over to it and placed her hand on the door; she gulped and slowly pushed it open. When she peeked into the room she was horrified by what she saw

That girl who was at her school, Kaiyo, was lying on the ground with a puddle of blood surrounding her body. Her eyes were closed as her body lay motionless on the ground with a wound in her stomach. A large kitchen knife was beside her covered in blood.

Ai back away and fell to the ground. Her eyes widened in fear as she helped herself up and kneeled next to the girl

"H-Hey! Are you alright?"

"...A-Ah..."

"Crap!" Ai got up and ran out the door

'MOM!"

* * *

"RYOKO!"

"HUH?" The girls head shot up. She looked around and then turned to see her boss, who looked mad, standing over her at the register

"Yes sir?" She said as she rubbed her eyes and tried her best to look focus

"How many times have I told you to not fall asleep on the job. This is the 5th time and two weeks

"Sorry sir" She mumbled, resisting the urge to lay her head back down. Her boss looked at her and sighed.

"Look, the whole town knows what happened and I know why you took this job. But every day you seem to be getting worst and worst and getting more and more tired. Don't you think you should have the day off?"

Ryoko looked at him stifling a yawn and shook her head "No way. I need to make as much money as possible to support me and Kaiyo"

"...Don't strain yourself. After today take the day off tomorrow"

"B-But-"

The manager raised his hand and she stopped "I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Just take the day off and be with your sister. I'm sure she'll be happy"

Ryoko was about to respond when they hear a phone ringing

"That's the phone in the office. Excuse me for a minute"

Ryoko nodded "Sure"

The manager walked into the office and answered the phone. Ai laid her head down on her arm, trying her best not to fall asleep

"..."

"I...I see. I'll tell her to go now."

The manager walked out of his office with a solemn look. Ryoko noticed and looked at

"What's up? Did something happen to you"

"...Uh Ryoko it's..."

"Huh?" Ryoko blinked "What's wrong?"

"It's your sister. She's in the hospital"

As soon as she heard that her shoulders tensed up and her eyes widened. She opened and closed her mouth but no words came out of them at all as she looked at her boss

"Wha...What happened?!" She said urgency filling her voice

"S-She apparently tried to-"

Ryoko didn't bother to hear it all as she got up and bolted out the door

"Ryoko wait!"

* * *

A doctor came out of the room and closed the door as he walked over to Ai and her mom. Ai was resting her head on her mom's lap, the image of the blood still repeatedly being stuck in her head.

"How is she doctor?"

"She lucky your daughter found her." The man said as he looked at Ai, who didn't even react "Any later and we might have been to late save her. Your girl is a hero."

"..."

The doctor was about to say something else when they all heard a commotion on the floor. Everyone turned and looked to see what was happening

"LET ME THROUGH!"

"Young lady, please calm down"

"Let me see my sister. Please!"

The doctor walked up "What is going on here?"

One of the security guards turned his head, not letting out of the girl "She is claiming to have a sister here at the hospital"

The doctor turned to the girl

"What is your name and who do you wish to see?"

"My name is Ryoko but that doesn't matter. Just let me see Kaiyo!"

"Sorry ma'am but we can't allow that"

Ryoko put her head down as tears started to stream down her eyes "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you I need to see my sister. Please...she's...she's the only thing I have left so please..."

"I'm sorry ma'am but..."

"Go ahead and let her through"

They all turned and saw a figure walk out of an office with the label on the door reading 'Dr. Hashimoto'. The doctor and the security both looked nervous

"Ma'am. I thought you said you were staying in your office and didn't want anybody bothering you?"

The figure looked at a glass she had in her hand and gulped whatever was in it down. She then looked at all of them

"That was the plan. But my daughter ran off and now I have to find the snot nose brat." She explained "But that's beside the point. Didn't I just tell you a few seconds ago to let that girl through?"

"But ma'am she-"

"Just shut up before I think of a stupid reason to fire you all."

The doctor and the security gulped and moved out of the way. Ryoko still had her head down

"...Hurry the hell up before I change my mind" Dr. Hashimoto stated. Ryoko walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket

"Thank you...Thank you..."

"Get off me." Ryoko held her head up and nodded "Now if you excuse me, I have an idiotic pest to look for"

She walked off and Ryoko started to walk over to Ai and her mom

"Is she in there?" she asked as she wiped some of her tears away. Ai's mom nodded

"Yes. The doctor said she was lucky. You should hurry up and see her."

Ryoko nodded as she placed her hand on the door. She slowly opened and then walked in to see her sister.


	43. Chapter 43- Suicidal Angel 3

"...Wh-..."

Her eyes slowly started to open. Images of what happened replayed in her head repeatedly.

"...I...I...Am I...dead?"

Her eyes fully opened and she blinked as she looked at the ceiling "Where am I?"

She slowly turned her head and saw someone was next to her. Well sleeping beside her atleast. It was Ryoko, who had been out like a light and was resting her head on her sisters bedside.

Kaiyo just looked at her. She was surprised but didn't show it. She heard something and turned her head. It was Ai's mom who had come in and placed a small bag next to her sister. She then looked and notice Kaiyo was looking up at her. She backed up in surprise and then ran towards the door.

"Doctor! Doctor she's awake."

Ryoko opened her eyes groggily and turned her head towards the door "Huh? What happ..."

Both of them stared at each other. Kaiyo just blinked as her older sister just looked at her. Tears then started to form in Ryoko's eyes despite her attempts to hold them back. Before Kaiyo could even mutter one word Ryoko hugged her sister tightly

"Kaiyo..Kaiyo your awake...Do you know how worried I was!" She said in between snobs. Kaiyo struggled to get free from her sisters tight hug. It was almost like she couldn't breath. She wanted to sigh in relief as the doctor came in with Ai and her mom.

"Ma'am please let go of her" The doctor said placing her hand in n the girls shoulder. But the elder sister shook her head

"Honey please let go so the doctor can look at her" Ai's mom pleaded

"..." Ryoko hesitantly let go. She looked at Kaiyo and smiled. The girl then watched as Ai's mom held Ryoko close to her. Ai turned and the two girls looked at eachother. Kaiyo turned around as the doctor started to check on her.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed. It felt like forever. Kaiyo had been taken off life support and was now just laying in the bed. The doctor had told her she would just need to relax for the next couple of days after checking her heart rate along with a few other things. After that it felt like nothing happen. Their was some commotion earlier in the weekbut the doctor assured her it was nothing. Something about one of the doctors and a daughter she always brought with her arguing about whatever. Kaiyo didn't understand but it wasn't really any of her business.

She just laid there until she heard knocking

"Come in"

Her sister walked in and Kaiyo looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with her sister now

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Better" She mumbled quietly

Ryoko smiled "Oh yeah. The doctor said you can get out in a couple of days. Isn't that great?"

Kaiyo looked at her sister smiling and just decide to give a soft smile in return and nod "Yeah. The doctor told me."

After she said that dead silence filled the room. Kaiyo was still looking down while Ryoko's smile started to slowly fade. She tighten her grip on her pants legs and looked down

"Kaiyo that little girl Ai and her mom...They told me that Ai found you in a pool of your own blood..."

"..."

"Kaiyo what happened. Please tell me."

Kaiyo looked at her sister and saw the expression on her face. She gulped a little but decided to confess.

"I...I tried..." started to trail off.

Ryoko looked at her "What did you try?"

"I...tried to kill...myself"

At these words Ryoko looked at her sister in surprise. Her grip on her pants legs tighten as she tried to hold back tears "Why..."

"I wanted to be with daddy again!"

"Wha..."

"I wanted to see him again!" Kaiyo said as tear started to stream down her eyes "After he died it felt like I had nobody by my side. Daddy always took care of me. He always did his best for us! So why did he have to die!"

"Kaiyo..."

"It felt like I was alone. And the last time me and him even talked, it was when he got us those gifts. Me and him argued over this stupid bracelet" She held out her arm to show it "After that he died. He died when he shouldn't have! So I thought, if I died I could-"

She stopped when her sister grabbed her. She was scared for a second before Ryoko held her tightly and hugged her, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Your wrong. You weren't alone Kaiyo. How do you think I felt huh! I hate the fact dad died to but I knew nothing could change that. So why? Why didn't you come to me if you felt this way"

"?!"

"Your not alone Kaiyo. I don't know where you even got that idea. That fact that you wanted to..to...to kill yourself just for that. How do you think I would have felt if you died huh?" She shouted loud enough for people in the hallways to here "You're the only person that I have left in this world. If you died I wouldn't know what to do anymore. I couldn't stand on my own two feet if it wasn't for you!"

Kaiyo started to cry a little as he siter continued clinging on to her sister tighter

"Please. I know how you feel. I feel the same pain as you so please...Don't ever do that again. Please don't try it. Please don't die."

Kaiyo couldn't hold it any longer as she bursted into tears, making a mess of her sisters shirt. Her sister didn't mind though as she kept hugging her

* * *

Kaiyo fell to the ground, her body feeling battered and bruised. Ai stood over her and kicked her in the side as she tried to get up.

'That scar on my stomach. It's still there. It a memory of that day. That day I made the promise to my sister.' She said to her self as she tried to keep her balance as she got up 'After that, Ai and Minami stopped people from bullying me. They were always there for me after that. Sis has always supported me, even when she left to go to college she always found a way to support me'

She managed to get her balance straight and looked at Ai, who was trapped under the hollows control

'Ever since then, I have met so many people and made friends with them. Gray, Katsu, Makoto, Hiro, Izumi and even Ayumi. I cherish their friendship deeply and because of that I made a promise to myself.'

She just looked as Ai came closer. She closed her eyes as her best friend came towards her. As soon as Ai was in front of her, She opened her eyes, now with a serious expression on her face as Ai pulled her fist back

"I WON'T DIE!"

A bright white column of light came out of nowhere covering her and Ai. The hollow was surprised and covered his eyes as it got brighter.

"The hell is this!" He cried as it kept getting brighter.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Isn't that something"

Oshiro put the binoculars down as he looked at the school from a couple of streets away, seeing the bright column. The hooded woman and Katsuo were right behind him, the former carrying a sleeping Gray.

"Things are really starting to get interesting here" He smiled.


	44. Chapter 44- Birth Of The Angels Wings

The white light slowly started to fade. The hollow slightly moved his arm and looked with one eye to see what happened, which was hard due to the light slightly blinding him.

What he saw surprised him. Ai was on the ground now, not moving at all with her eyes closed. The remaining student minions he had were also knocked out. Kaiyo was standing over Ai with a now determined looked. Three small objects orbiting around her and her bracelet was gone. The hollow backed up a little.

"The hell happened? What did you do brat?" He asked as he squinted his eyes and pointed "And whats with those small bugs or whatever floating around you?"

Kaiyo's didn't answer but did look confused as she looked around. The objects stop orbiting around her

'What weird objects is he talking about

"About time you awakened your powers idiot?"

"Hm?" Kaiyo's determined look disappeared as she looked around "Weird. I swear someone was just talking to me."

"Right in front of you ya idiot."

Kaiyo looked and saw something was in front of her. Three somethings to be precise. She looked closer and saw who it was. It was three small figures.

The one in front of her had the appearance of a woman. She wore a pink jump suit and had white lings that had pink streaks going down them. She had long black hair stopping at her feet and had a pink visor covering her blue eyes.

The second one was the burliest of the three. He wore knight like armor with his face being covered and not showing. He had two small shields on his armor and wings with red highlights.

The third one hid his face in what appeared to be covered by his black hoodie. It hid his face only showing his red eyes. His wings had yellow lines going down them and appeared to be more ruffled then the other two. He had his backed turned to her.

The female one looked at Kaiyo closely "Earth to Kaiyo. You with us"

Kaiyo just blinked and the only thing she could think to say was "Huh?"

"Oh great, she's gone stupid" The female said. The bulky one let out a booming laugh.

"Now Now. It's only to be expected for her to be surprised. Isn't that right?"

"..." The hooded spirit just looked at Kaiyo and then turned his head back around. Kaiyo coughed getting their attention

"Uh excuse me. But who are you three?"

"Geez you don't know!" The woman shouted scaring Kaiyo a little and causing her to back up.

"Ease up on." The hooded figure advised "In her defense, this is the first time she has saw us in our true forms."

"Oh just shut up." She grumbled as she looked back at Kaiyo who was still staying away from her "So you seriously don't know who we are?"

"U-Uh no...sorry" She chuckled nervously. The bulky one floated up to her and pounded it chest

"We young Kaiyo are the manifestation of your spiritual powers."

"S-Spiritual...P-Powers...W-Wha-?"

"Just shut up!" The hollow roared as he chased towards her "I don't know what or who your talking to, but just shut up so I can hurry up and kill you.

Kaiyo got even more scared as the hollow shot out more of the slugs. Kaiyo closed her eyes as the bulky armor person got infront of her and raised it arms

"You shall not hurt the young lady!" The shields on both his arms started to glow "Tetsu No Yōsai!"

The shields on his arms transformed into large armor like wings. He put them together and the slugs just landed and slid off of them

"The hell!" The hollow cried as the shield disappeared

"Nothing gets pass my shield! For I, Tsubasa No Kishi shall let nothing get through it!" He let out a booming laugh. The hollow growled

"What the hell was that girl?" He asked Kaiyo. The girl shook her head

"I-I don't-"

"We just told you. We're your powers." The women said as she landed on Kaiyo's shoulder "As the big guy just said, he is Tsubasa No Kisihi. Your shield."

Kaiyo blinked "My...Shield?"

The woman nodded "Yeah. Now don't zone out again and listen. I can heal your friends"

"Y-You can"

"Yeah. Just say the chant and my name. I can do the rest"

"Y-Your name?"

"Chiryō-Shi the name. Now repeat after me." She said "Please heal thy people"

Kaiyo gulped as the hollow kept struggling to get passed the shield

"Chiryō-Shi..." She started "P-Please...Please heal thy people!"

Chiryō-Shi floated high up into the air and above everyone. She raised her hands up and a pink ball of light formed between her hands

"Hijiri Hīrā!"

The pink ball disappeared and everyone on the roof minus Kaiyo and the hollow were covered in a pink light. As soon as the light hit them the slugs squirmed like they were in pain. A few seconds later they shriveled up and slowly died falling off of caused their wounds to heal to. Kaiyo looked down and saw the same thing was happening to Ai.

"Incredible..."

"Hey focus" The hooded figure said getting Kaiyo's intention. "Get ready to strike. Cause the shield is at his limit."

Kaiyo looked at him "Huh?"

"Look for yourself"

She looked and saw the hollow charge into the shield one last time, pushing Tsubasa No Kishi back and breaking the shield.

"Ugh I'm sorry young lady. Your shield is at his limit" As he said this he disappeared in a small yellow flash. The hollow grinned and charged at Kaiyo

"?!"

"Don't try and run. You'll die if you do"

"T-Then what do I do then?"

The hooded figure looked at her "I am the attacker. I'm your offense. So use me"

"B-But how!"

He adjusted his hood and looked at the hollow "Just say my name. I'll do the chant with you just this once, but after that you'll have to remember by heart. So are you ready.

Kiayo looked at the ground and gulped in fear. She closed her eyes trying to think of what she should do. She didn't know what but she knew she had to do something. She slowly lifted her head and made eye contact with the hooded figure. She balled her first up and gave a hesitant nod as she grew a determined look.

"Good. My name Farukon. Now repeat after me"

"Attack Thy Enemy, Farukon! Hōmingusutoraiku!"

Farukon's body caught on fire as he sped towards the hollow. It tried to swat him away but he flew above him and then rocketed himself down and pierced him right through his head, going straight down the middle. He then flew out of the body and a red diamond symbol appeared on the hollows abdomen. He fell to the ground clutching his head

"No! This can't be. I lost to some snot nose brat!" He cried before fading away. Farukon and Chiryō-Shi looked on, the latter growing a small smile

"That's how you do it. You did well for using us for the first time Kaiyo..."

She vanished along with Farukon who just adjusted his hood again. As soon as they did her bracelet appeared back on her arm, fully intact.

"I-I can't believe it." Kaiyo said "I-I beat that monster. I...I be the weird monster!"

"I can't wait to tell Ai about-"

Kaiyo suddenly felt a sharp pain on the left side of her head. It almost felt like someone extremely heavy hit her. She wobbled around and tried to keep her balance but she couldn't. She looked at Ai who was still knocked out. Her eye started to flicker though and everything became a blur as she fell to the ground

* * *

Hiro cut another hollow down and groaned in annoyance

"Dammit. It like these guys keep coming. How many of them are there?"

* * *

Ayumi was almost out of breath. She had been looking for Hiro the entire time and she was having no such look. Her powers seemed to be getting weaker cause she could barely sense any spiritual pressure at all.

"Crap. Where the hell is Hiro?" She grumbled as she kept looking around "I've looked everywhere I could think of but I can't find him"

She kept looking around until she spotted someone running on the other side of the street. She examined it and saw that it was Hiro. She cursed something under her breath as she ran across the street, causing multiple cars to stop, honk their horns and cuss her out. She ignored it though.

Hiro spotted her and came to a halt just as he turned the corner which headed towards the riverbank. Ayumi screeched to a halt and grabbed him but the collar, glaring at him as she stood on her tippy toes

"Idiot! Where the hell have you been! I oughta kick your ass for making me run all over fricking town!"

"Uh my sweet Ayumi..."

"What the hell is up with all these hollows?! And why haven't you used Taku yet and go into your Soul Reaper form?!"

Hiro blinked at her and backed up "Wait a minute I'll explain! I'll explain everything. Under one condition though..."

Ayumi looked at him. This wasn't like Hiro at all, but she decided to play along "What is it"

Hiro stretched out his arms with a perverted look

"Come over and get close to me. Then hug me like their is no tomorrow baby"

Ayumi blushed bright red but something popped into her head

"Wait a minute...Taku is that you?" She growled lightly still blushing a little.

"Yup" He said cheerfully not caring that he lied "So how about that hug?"

The blush on her face soon faded and she just glared at him "Sure Taku. Just come over here and I'll give you one."

'Yes finally. I will finally get to feel Ayumi's nice soft chest. This must be pure heaven.' He thought to himself as he got infront of Ayumi expecting a hug.

What he got instead was much more painful. Ayumi, instead of hugging him, kicked him in the place no man ever wanted to be kicked. Taku fell to his knees and let out a painful squeal. Ayumi just looked down at him in disgust.

"That is for making me think you were Hiro you piece of crap!" She yelled. All Taku could do was say something extremely high pitched as he rolled on the ground in pain.

"Geez. Can you two dumbass shut up. I can't focus on killing these hollows with your stupidity."

"?!" Ayumi turned around and her eyes widened

"Your..."

"Sana Hashimoto." The girl introduced herself as she put another lollipop in her mouth "I would say it a pleasure to see you again Ayumi Fujimoto...But that would be a damn lie"


	45. Chapter 45- Shall They Learn The Truth

Ayumi backed up. She didn't know what to do as Sana had just appeared. Taku just looked up and saw her, not saying a single word as he still tried to recover from Ayumi kicking him.

"What are you doing here?" Ayumi asked. Sana tilted her head and looked at her

"Exterminating the hollows. Obviously" She stated "Not that it matters to a Soul Reaper like you."

She brought her bow and pointed it at Ayumi. Her eyes from a mix of fear and confusion. Sana pulled back the string, not showing any emotion at all. Ayumi wanted to run but found that she couldn't. Sana shot and arrow and Ayumi closed her eyes, fearing the worst as the Quincy shot the arrow.

"..."

"Ayumi...look...out!" Taku said as he still rolled on the ground.

Ayumi opened her eyes and looked behind her and saw that a hollow had disappeared behind her. Her eyes widened as she backed away from it

'I didn't even sense it at all. And it was right there behind me'

She looked down and saw small drops of blood on the ground. She touched her cheeks softly with the tip of her fingers and felt something. She removed her fingers from her cheeks and saw it was blood.

"Oops. Looks like I screwed up a little" Sana said "Oh well. Sorry about that I guess, but I was going for the hollow, not you"

"..." Ayumi put her hand down trying to regain her composure.

"So do you know what is happening with the hollows. Why are there so many of them?"

"The hollows have come for a reason. A reason you don't really need to know about" Sana muttered "As for why they're are so many, I couldn't say. It was something that wasn't intended. I meant to bring about plenty enough for the competition.

Ayumi heard this and looked at the girl "What did you just say? Competition?"

Sana looked up "Oh yeah, you weren't there. Well to make it short and simple I summoned the hollows here to find out who was surperior between me and your puppet Hiro."

"You what?! That's crazy" Ayumi cried "Do you even realize the damage you caused summoning all these hollows."

"Not like a meant to. I only meant to summon at best a couple dozen. Not this many. This is beyond the amount I freaking intended it to be."

"That doesn't change the point that your mad." Taku started to slowly get up "Why would you even do this? Why would you want to chase this much havoc?"

"..."

"Does it maybe have something to do with the war?"

Taku looked up still wincing a little in pain "War? What war?"

"It's something that is none of your damn business Mod Soul." Sana pointed her bow at Ayumi "That goes for you to Ms. Fujimoto. All you need to know is that I despise Soul Reapers. My reason for this is just to see who is better the Quincies or the Soul Reapers. Plain and simple."

Sana looked behind Ayumi and saw a hollow coming behind her

"Bullseye"

She shot another arrow which whizzed pass Taku and Ayumi. Both were surprised and turned to see it coming towards the hollow. As it was about to hit it, the hollow let out a cry of pain as it was split in half. Sana was surprised

"The hell?"

Her arrow was knocked away by a large blade.

"So this is where you were?"

"That voice..." Taku got up and grinned

"HIRO! You came to save us!"

Hiro put his sword over his shoulder and walked up to Ayumi and noticed the blood on her cheek. He grabbed her head and tilted it a little to see what had happen. Ayumi pushed him away.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hiro muttered "Can I not leave you alone? Cause every time I do you seem to get hurt somehow."

Ayumi blushed a little and turned away "S-Shut up. Where the hell were you anyway?"

"I should be asking you that midget" He patted her light on the head much to her annoyance "But to answer your questions I was out trying to stop these hollows and find her."

He pointed to Sana, who didn't look surprised to see Hiro. She spit the lollipop stick out and put another one in her mouth.

"Figured you come looking for me you dumbass punk."

"Your really getting on my damn nerves" Hiro grumbled. He then focused his gaze on Taku "And as for you..."

Taku flinched and tried to move away but Hiro grabbed him before he could, putting them face to face

"Just what the heck have you been doing this entire time. Have you even looked for my little sister."

Taku nodded viciously "Y-Yeah of course Hiro. Granted I made a couple of stops along the way looking for her..."

"Describe this couple of stops."

The mod soul gulped "Well you know here and there...the usually places for me. But that's besides the point. Your sisters safe and sound. I promise."

Hiro let go of him "You're not lying to me."

"Of course not. I definetly am not lying to you. I went to your house and house and she was there pushing your dad out the door. Something about some dude named Gray being hurt or something?"

Hiro and Ayumi's eyes widened at this "So Gray got caught up in this mess. Dammit!"

He turned and glared at Sana "You are going to pay big time!"

"I liked to see you try and make me pay dumbass" She mumbled as she bit on her lollipop, breaking it. The two just glsred at each other for a few more minutes. This was stopped when they heard a phone beeping.

"The heck is that?" Hiro asked as he looked around. He looked at Sana "Hey, is that your phone!"

She shook her head "No definetly not mine."

"Then who's...wait a minute" He turned and walked over to Ayumi. Without asking he went into her shirts breast pocket. She blushed immediately from this

"W-What the hell are you doing Hiro!"

He pulled out her phone and looked at with disgust. He held it out "It your piece of junk phone!"

Ayumi snatched it away. As soon as he did this they all felt something.

"Woah...what's this feeling?" Taku asked as he looked around noticing everyone looked serious now

"The hell is..."

"Hiro!" The boy looked at Ayumi "They're gathering"

Hiro was lost "Gathering? Who the hell is gathering?!" He asked. Sana managed to not roll her eyes and kept her attention on where the feeling was coming from.

"Idiot. The hollows. They're all gathering in one place"

* * *

"Man! Drinking in this kinda weather is the best" Oshiro said as he took a sip from his flask. He had been doing for the pass couple of minutes due to a feeling he had. He was sitting criss-crossed on top of a roof not that far from the local park. Normally he would havenjust stayed put in his bar but he figured this was probably not the best idea.

"Here drinking more of our products I see"

Oshiro turned and saw Katsuo. The large man stood over him and he just grinned. He held the flask up and shook it.

"I'm already half way through this one so no point in taking it from me."

Katsuo sighed and came and stood next to him "So it looks like your guess the hollows would come here is right"

Oshiro took another sip from his flask "Yeah. I was honestly just guessing they show up here to be honest"

He put away his flask and looked down at the park "So was it successful"

The giant nodded "Yes. I opened the gate for her and she successfully made it through."

"Good..." He looked around "Did you bring those two?"

Katsuo nodded "Yes. I told them to go to another building not that far from here and watch."

Oshiro took off his glasses and wiped them off

"Great. So shall we get ready then?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Good point." Oshiro put his glasses on "I wonder what what those two will do once they see Hiro in action."


	46. Chapter 46- The Path We Choose

"Dude this is so boring!"

Gray let out a loud yawn as he sat on top of the roof. Kaiyo stood at the edge waiting to see what would happen.

"Gray...What do you think?" She asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her

"Don't know...I'm just still trying to process what the weird guy told us."

Kaiyo looked down "What should we do?"

Gray shrugged and resisted the urge to lay down as they both remember what happen before they came to the roof

* * *

Kaiyo didn't know where she was. She couldn't seem to remember what happen and she felt restless for some reason. Her eyes twitched and she felt something touching her.

"Boss, you have know idea how wrong this is" A gruffly voice said. Kaiyo couldn't tell who it was you. She never heard this voice before.

"Oh come on. Not every day I get to check out a beautiful young healthy high school girl"

'W-What's happening. What are these people doing to me"

"Oshiro!" Anothe voice said, a female one "How long do you plan on keeping me waiting"

"Just a couple more minutes" The man Kaiyo assumed was Oshiro said. She slowly started to open her eyes and noticed that three people were looking at her. One particularly who was touching her chest.

"Hey there. The name is-"

Kaiyo face turned tomato red "Kyaaaaaaa!"

Kaiyo let out a loud scream and smacked the man on top of her right across the jaw sending him flying into the shelves, destroying the bottles of liquor on them. The large muscular man that was behind him saw this and his jaw dropped.

"The liquor!" He cried. He ran over to it as the man who went flying into it slid down on to the ground. The hooded woman looked at him and shook her head

"Told you something bad would happen if you try to grope a young high school girl"

The man known as Oshiro turned his head as another bottle of liquor fell on him, covering him in more of it "So...Worth it"

"The liquor..."

"Don't...worry...It's just...liquor" Oshiro mumbled barely audible. The large man glared st him

"Yes. Liquor that you always steal hat is meant for the customers and the liquor that I have to clean up." He growled "Now all of it is destroyed!"

Kaiyo was starting to freak out. Where was she? Why was she here? Who were these people? That was all she could think about as she got up and tried to back away as far as possible. The end result was her Tripped over a giant lump"

"O-Ow" She groaned "What was th..."

She looked down and saw the lump was familiar. It was tall and had blonde hair and wearing a baseball cap, snoring away peacefully like it heard none of this. He did wake up slightly though when Kaiyo tripped on him. He sat up and let out a big yawn.

"Dude...Where I'm I at?" He looked around "This isn't the street? Where's Mayami?"

"G-Gray!"

Gray looked and saw Kaiyo who had tears forming in her eyes. He was surprised to see her.

"Hey Kaiyo. What are you doing in my dream?" He asked "Last thing I remembered was sleeping in the street's waiting for Hiro's sister to come."

Kaiyo shook her head "Y-Your dreaming. I-I'm actually here. I don't know why though."

Gray looked around "Where is here?"

"I-I don't know." She admitted. The hooded woman got up and Kaiyo tensed up. Gray just looked lost

"Who are these guys?" Gray asked. He wasn't going to get an answer though as the hooded woman leaned over the counter at Oshiro who got up feeling wobbly.

"You mind hurrying up and opening up the gate for me."

"Sure...But instead of me" He pointed at Katsuo "You can clean this mess up later. Go open the gate for her would ya?"

katsuo looked up "But if I don't clean this mess up, it might possible stain."

"It'll be fine" He assured him "Plus...I'm sure those two might have about a thousand questions? I'm right aren't I Mr. Gray and lovely Kaiyo?"

Both were surprised that the man knew their names. Oshiro balanced himself on the counter and turned to the hooded woman

"Good luck. Try not get caught though."

She looked at him and smiled, despite it being covered up by her hood.

"Either all that booze went to your brain or you seriously forgot who I am for second?"

"Maybe I did." He scratched his head "I'm going to wash my self off, so if you excuse me"

He hopped over the counter and landed in some off the spilled liquor and walked off leaving a trail behind much to Katsuo's annoyance. The hooded woman grabbed him by the ear and started to drag him along.

"Come on. I don't got all day." She muttered as he tried to protest, which failed miserably while their two 'guest' just sat there."

* * *

It had been a full hour now. Kaiyo and Gray had done nothing but sit there. Gray was more come though as Kaiyo paced back and forth. She stopped and looked at Gray who was trying to get comfortable. Kaiyo stopped pacing and looked at Gray

"We have to get out of here. Who knows what that guy will do to us?"

Gray opened one eye and shrugged "No point really. Besides that's not my biggest problem right now?"

"W-What is?"

"Hiro's sister" He answered as he looked up at the ceiling "She might be pissed when she finds out I'm not there."

* * *

"Mayami how could you lie to your dad!"

"I didn't lie you old fart. He was right here!"

Mayami had went back and dragged her dad to the scene of the fight only to see that Gray was not there. She left out the details about the monster since she knew her dad would think she was crazy.

'He said he would stay here. Where did he go?"

Her dad turned to her "Come on Mayami. Why would you lie to me and say Gray was hurt."

"He was hurt though!" She said "I told him to stay here while I went to get you"

"Well I don't see him, so I still don't believe you"

Mayami groaned in annoyance. Why couldn't her dad just believe her

'I know for a fact he was here. Where the heck did Gray go' She asked herself.

As she thought this, Daisuke and their friends walked up

"Hey sis. Didn't expect to see you and dad here" He looked around "What happened here anyway?"

Mayami's eyebrow rose and she turned to her brother "Daisuke I know you can confirm this. Was Gray right here in this mess?"

"Gray?" Daisuke scratched his head "I haven't seen him at all today."

"What are you talking about? Gray was right here. You saw him didn't you?"

Yuki shook her head "Mayami we've been at the park all day. Besides it would be dangerous to come here with the way this place looks."

"But..."

"That's enough of your lying young lady" He placed his hand on her shoulder "Now why don't we go home so I can make you clean your grandma's back so I don't have to.

A vein popped in Mayami's head. She turned and kicked her dad in the shin. He howled in pain and started to hop around like a crazy mad man. She stomped away in a huff. Daisuke turned to his friends.

"I'm going after her" He said "I'll see you guys later."

"Alright. See ya man" Daiki waved as Daisuke ran off. His dad hopped behind him as they tried to catch up with Mayami.

'Gray...What the heck happen to you?'

* * *

"She's probably blowing a gasket as we speak" Gray said nonchalantly. Kaiyo was about to say something when they heard a door open. They turned and saw two little kids, a boy and a girl walking in. Both looked a little surprised.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked

"And what are you doing at are bar?" The boy asked rudely. The girl turned to him.

"Brother be nice. There is no need to be...Ow!"

The boy hopped on the girls back and started pounding on her head.

"Don't tell me how to act idiot!"

"S-Stop it! How many times do I have to tell you you shouldn't treat your older sister like this!"

"And how many times have I told you not to tell me what to do!" He retorted.

Gray and Kaiyo just blinked.

"S-Shouldn't we stop them?" Kaiyo asked. Gray didn't answer as he just kept watching

He kept this up until Oshiro came in. He grabbed the boy by his collar and got him off of his sister. He wiped behind his ears with the towel he had in his hands.

"Daichi what's going on here? Why are you messing with Haru?" He asked as he patted her on the head.

Daichi pointed to Kaiyo and Gray "What's up with the brain dead girl and The Giant Blonde?"

"B-Brain Dead?" Kaiyo was flustered "I-I'm not brain dead"

"You look like it"

"W-What?!"

"Alright. Alright." Oshiro stepped in "Daichi, these are my guest. I brought them here. So please try not to be rude"

He turned to Haru "I'm going to be talking with them about something. I need you and your brother to clean up the liquor near the counter.

Daichi sniffed the air "I was wondering what that smell was. I thought you went on a drinking spree."

Oshiro chuckled instead of getting angry "Well I didn't. So could you please clean up this mess."

"A-Alright" She turned to her brother "I mopped last time. It your turn"

"No way!" He shouted as they started to walk off "It's your turn!"

"B-But it's been my turn for the past 3 times now!"

Daichi kept shouting as they walked off. Oshiro had a small smile on his face as he pulled out to seats to a round table in the center of the bar. He then sat down himself and pulled out his flask.

"Come my guest and sit down" He said as he took a sip out of his flask "I'll explain everything."

Kaiyo was hesitant but Gray wasn't. The boy hopped up onto his feet and walked over.

"G-Gray what are you doing?"

He turned and looked at her, the same relaxed look on his face.

"I kinda want to hear what this guy has to say dude. Don't you?"

Kaiyo hesitantly nodded and slowly took a step. She looked at Oshiro who raised his hands up

"I promise I want touch you. I swear on...some bodies grave that I won't."

She was hesitant, but she hesitantly nodded again and went to the table. She sat down slowly, her eyes not moving from focusing on the man. Oshiro took another sip out of his flask before looking up at the two.

"I'm sure you two have a ton of questions"

Kaiyo nodded "Y-Yeah."

"Nope" Gray put his arms behind his head. Kaiyo looked at him, shocked

"G-Gray. How can you be so calm?!"

"I don't know" He admitted as he look like he was thinking about something. He then looked at Oshiro

"I guess if I got any question it is...who are you?" He muttered

"The name is Oshiro. Pleasure to make your acquaintance" He took another sip from his flask "The place your at is my bar. And the think I wanted to talk about was your powers."

Kaiyo raised an eyebrow "P-Powers?"

Oshiro nodded "Yup. The one's that have awaken thanks to your friend Hiro"

Gray sat up, now being surprised. Kaiyo had the same reaction to.

"Your joking?" Gray said with a more serious tone then he normally had "What does Hiro have to do with this?"

"Simple. He's the reason your powers have awaken." He explained "Your powers started to awaken during certain incidents involving you two that your friend Hiro got involved in as well"

"Incidents...?!" Kaiyo's eyes widened. Gray looked a little surprise to but kept his calm composure as Kaiyo shook a little

"..."

"S-So that wasn't a dream back then...It's been nagging at me but...That was actually my..."

"I won't ask you to recall them though. So you don't have to worry about that"

Gray decided to speak up "So these powers are some type of disease or something man?"

"Oh no. Nothing of the sort. in fact I call them a small blessing" He said with a smile "A gift that has given you a key per say."

"A-A key?" Kaiyo asked

Oshiro nodded "Yup. A key that has allowed you to stick your foot in the door of what you are possibly close to stepping into it. You can walk through that door and accept it. Or you close the door and walk away from it."

Gray clutched his head "Dude your hurting my brain. Could you speak a normal language please cause I don't get any of this."

"That's understandable. But you don't need to fully understand it. All you need to know is..." He took his glasses off and started to wipe them "The choice is up to you and only you two"

Gray managed to keep his composure, staying calm and having the same carefree look on his face Kaiyo on the other hand, was showing she was nervous though as she got up and backed up, shaking a little. Oshiro put his glasses back on and started to walk out the door.

"Sorry but I have to head out now"

"W-Wait..." Kaiyo wanted to say something as e man came to a stop and looked at her but she couldn't figure out what she wanted to say.

"I already informed Katsuo when we brought you here. I told him to bring you two along?"

"A-Along for what?" Kaiyo asked

"To the world you will possibly step into. To the world full of the enemies you will have to fight, all like the ones that you two fought before we brought you here. The world, that once you step into, you can never walk away from it. This world, is the world that the door you have your foots in, lead to."

He turned to them with a now more serious look

"I want you two to come along and watch what you will possibly step into." He put his hands in his pockets "Once you see where the doorway leads, the choice is yours."

He opened the door and walked out as the two just watched him, not saying a word as Daichi and Haru came back in and started to clean up. They noticed Oshiro leading, but didn't say a word as they started to clean the liquor up.

'I wonder what choice they will make...'

* * *

"I-I don't know what choice to make." Kaiyo admitted as they watched from the rooftop of the tall building. She could see it clearly. The monsters that had started to gather. She looked at Gray who looked like he was trying not to dose off.

"What choice will you make Gray?"

Gray didn't look at her as he stretched his arms

"I have absolutely no idea"

* * *

"Get out of the damn way!"

Sana shot a hollow point blank through the head and landed on the ground. She started to run to the spot where the hollows were gathering again, with Hiro, Ayumi and Taku right behind her. She grimaced a little in pain as she looked at her fingers, which were now bleeding now.

This was a mistake though as a hollow charged towards her. She was about to dodge when Taku jumped up and punched it on it's head. The hollow stumbled back and couldn't react as Hiro cut it in half.

"I didn't need your help dumbasses" She complained as she got up front again. Hiro glared at her.

"Gee. You can't even thank a guy for saving you"

"I don't need saving. Especially from a god damn Soul Reaper"

She turned her focus back to run towards where the hollows were

'This wasn't intended dammit. I didn't mean for this many hollows to come at all.' She said in her head.

She turned to Hiro "By the way...The challenge is still not over."

The three were all surprised to hear her say this. Hiro glared at her

"How the hell could you think of something like that right now still!"

"Because I have to prove that Soul Reapers are inferior to Quincies" She stated. Hiro started to protest but she ran further up

'Also I have to make up for this. This is the only way I can think I can make up for all these hollows coming. Winning is the only way as far as I am concerned. Do you think this is right? Is the way I'm thinking wrong right now'

She looked up at the sky as she kept running

'What do you think dad?'


	47. Chapter 47- Paint Me Blue

"Huh...?"

Izumi sat up and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and touched her head.

"What happened" She noticed all the people around her who appeared to be unconscious. She got up and titled her head.

"Weird. Wonder why everyone's sleeping?" She looked around "Plus now that I think about it, where's Kaiyo? I can't seem to remember much."

She tapped her chin I thought "I remember running with Kaiyo from those scary students that were control by the monster thingy. Speaking of which..."

She looked all over again and walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down.

"He's not here. Weirddddddd..."

She hopped back up and grabbed her cane and started to walk off. She stopped and turned her head.

"Funny. I still have this weird feeling I had earlier when I sensed that monster. Strange."

"Get out of the damn way!" Sana shot another hollow through the head.

"We're almost there!" Ayumi said as she looked at her phone "Looks like more and more hollows are coming."

"I notice that idiot. No need to state the obvious"

Ayumi was about to argue when Hiro spoke up

"No point arguing with her. Besides in the end this is all her fault. All for no reason to"

"?!" Sana put her head down and kept running. Taku was the farthest behind everyone. He tried to catch his breath as he kept running.

'Man, I need a...' He looked up at the sky and his eyes widened in shock "You got to be kidding me?!"

"Guys!" He called. They all came to a halt and looked at him.

"Taku we don't have time for this." Ayumi said. Taku pointed to the sky and shook his head.

"I ain't telling a joke. Look!"

The three looked at what Taku was pointing at and their eyes widened at what they saw.

A large black hole lay in the center above the park. None of them had any clue of what that was in the sky. A large amount of hollows were coming out of it and circled around the park like wild animals.

Ayumi backed up "There is so many of them. What the hell is going on?"

Sana started to run up the stairs and towards the park.

"Hey wait!"

It was no use though as Sana was gone. Ayumi groaned in annoyance as Hiro unsheathed his sword. He cracked his neck and stretched his arms.

"No way is she stealing all the fun" He turned towards Taku and Ayumi "Taku watch Ayumi for me would ya. I don't need to save her for the millionth time.

Ayumi turned her head away and blushed a little "S-Shut up. That's not true at all"

"Sureeee it isn't." He started to walk away "Taku take care of her. Don't do anything stupid"

The mod soul nodded "Gotcha."

Ayumi turned her head back around as Hiro started to leave. She stepped up

"Hiro I need to tell you something."

Hiro stopped "What is it?" He asked

"It about Sana's reason. I think I know why she wants to have this sick contest with you or whatever."

Hiro just looked at her, not evening asking anything as she continued.

"I think the reason she is doing this is because of the history between the Quinces-"

"Don't. Fricking. Care" He muttered as he hopped away. Ayumi was taken aback.

"W-What?!"

"I'm not interesting in any type of history right now. I'll admit it bugging me why she's doing this but I only have thing in mind right now" He looked back at Ayumi "That's kicking these hollow's asses."

Before she could protest, he hopped away towards the park. Ayumi just watched as Hiro left.

Gray was literally on the verge of going to sleep as he sat at the edge of the roof. Kaiyo kept looking down and noticed something.

"G-Gray there is someone heading towards the park!"

"Huh?" Gray woke himself up and hopped up he looked over the edge, both of them seeing a person running with a large sword.

"Who is that?" Gray asked as Kaiyo looked closer.

"I-I think...I-I think that Hiro."

"Wha-" Gray said as he looked closer "...No way."

"I-It is..." Kaiyo put her hand over her heard "I-I remember seeing that large sword...that is definitely Hiro"

Sana shot one hollow after another but they just kept coming. She had been doing this for the past ten minutes, but it was like she was making zero progress. The more hollows she killed, the more hollows came. She cursed to herself in annoyance and looked down at her hand.

'I won't be able to do this for much longer' she looked around at the hollows surrounding her

"Shit..."

She was about to shoot another arrow when she heard something. She turned and saw a large group of hollows vanishing left in right. She was so surprised by this she didn't notice the hollow flying towards her. She turned as Hiro came out of nowhere and knocked the hollow back. He landed on the ground and the two were now back to back.

"I didn't need your help dumbass." She grumbled as she formed another reishi arrow and pointed it at the hollows that surrounded them like they were pray.

Hiro raised his blade up and pointed it towards the hollow "Sure you didn't."

Two hollows came at them each. Sana easily shot them down and Hiro cut the two coming at him with ease. The remaining hollows backed up a little.

Hiro glanced at Sana "I say we form a temporary truce."

"A truce?"

"yeah. Screw your stupid contest. Right now I say we just work together to take out all of these freaks."

Sana looked at him with an expressionless look "I rather get killed by these hollows before I ever work with you."

"Geez how nice." Hiro said sarcastically "Since you brought it up, why do you hate Soul Reapers so much."

Sana shot another hollow that was coming towards Hiro, almost hitting Hiro.

"The hell is your problem?!"

"..Let's make one thing clear." She muttered "It has nothing to do with that old news of the Quincies and Soul Reapers not getting along, nor does it have anything to do with the previous war."

Hiro was confused and his look said as much.

"War? Old news of Soul Reapers and Quincies not getting along? The hell is that about?"

Sana didn't answer this question though and looked with Hiro with daggers.

"The reason I hate Soul Reapers has nothing to do with the past. The reason I hate them is because they murdered my father"

"?!"


	48. Chapter 48- The Crimson Blue

She peeked out of the tree she was hiding in. She looked around until she spotted her target walking like he didn't have a single care in the world as he lit his cigarette. She nodded

'I'll get him today' She said with confidence and hopped to another tree watching him. She hopped from one tree to the next, following him and making sure he didn't spot her at all. She was going to surprise him this time, she was sure of it. She kept following him until he came to a complete stop and looked slightly in her direction. She hid on the other side, barely keeping her balance.

She heard nothing and peeked from behind the tree. The man was just standing there. Now was her chance. She pulled out her toy bow and jumped down towards him. She pulled back the string of her bow and grinned.

"I got you now da-"

"No you don't nice try though."

"?!"

She turned around and saw her dad who had appeared behind her out of nowhere. She looked back and pouted as she looked at the man. He was about in his mid to late twenties with messy black hair and blue eyes. A big grin was plastered on his face. He put the girl down and dusted off himself off. He had on a white dress shirt on and black jeans.

"Aw no fair. How did you know where I was"

"I think I should always no where my daughter is don't you think Sana" He grinned. Sana pouted some more.

"And I seriously thought I could surprise you today."

He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her black hair.

"Maybe someday kiddo." He said as he got up "now stop pouting and let's get some training done."

Sana looked up at her dad's bright smile and smiled back. It always seemed to have that effect on her. She was at her happiest when her dad was smiling. She nodded.

"Great. Let's get to training then."

* * *

After a couple of hours Sana fell to the ground from exhaustion. Her dad and her had been training non-stop. Her dad squatted down next to her.

"Man I'm beat." He let out a loud and long sigh "I keep wondering why you want to train for so long every time Sana"

She smiled as she sat up.

"Simple. I want to train to be a great Quincy just like you daddy!"

"Just like me huh?" He took the cigarette out of his mouth and let out a puff of smoke "Don't know if I should be surprised or Excited about that."

"Excited obviously. You should be happy that your beautiful daughter wants to be just like you."

"Your my ONLY daughter"

She puffed her cheeks out "Point still stands"

Her dad let out a light chuckle "I guess it does."

* * *

"My dad was probably the one person I never wanted to let go of. The person I loved the most" Sana muttered to Hiro "He was also stubborn though. Once his mind was made up, you could barely change it. That's why he stuck to the old ways unlike my bitch of a mom"

Another hollow came and she shot it down without even looking at it

"His stubbornness was probably a downside to. Because he believed that the Soul Society and Quincies could get along. That was doubtful though due to the war. His mind was made up though. He wanted to do what he could to get both sides to co-exist though."

"..." Hiro remained quiet as he cut another hollow that came at him. Sana continued.

"He failed every time. But he even got me to think that co-existing was possible...Until that day."

"What day?"

* * *

"Hey dad today's a very important day you know" Sana said to her dad as they headed back home from training.

"Is it? What's today." He asked. Sana looked at him like he was crazy.

"You couldn't have forgot. Today is a very important day for me?"

"Why? Were you finally able to form your bow?"

"Nope."

"You passed a test at your school?"

"That was days ago. Keep guessing."

Her dad shrugged "i'm all out of guesses. So could you tell me what your talking about."

She ran up and front of him and frowned "It's my birthday today!"

Her dad scratched his chin "Is it now? Well how old are you now?"

'10 silly. You should know this"

"HA! Guess you got a point." He looked at his daughter "Well since today's your birthday I'll get you anything you want."

Sana stopped and tilted her head in thought "Getting mom to come out and play with me"

"Okay, ALMOST anything you want"

Sana shrugged. It was worth a shot. Ever since she started training with her dad, her mom had been distant and doing nothing but either read or look at medical books. As soon as Sana was two she had opened up her own hospital and seemed way more focus on that then her only family, causing Sana to hate her mom a little.

"Sorry Sana that's a no go. Your mom said don't bother her. I'll try to talk to her but no promises."

"Okay..." She snapped her fingers "How about those lollipops then?"

"The blue ones your obssessed with?" She nodded eagerly "Alright. We'll just head home real quick so I can tell Hiroto to...?!"

her dad tensed up. Sana noticed and got a little scared. She had never seen her dad like this.

"Daddy what's wrong?"

"...Hm?" He snapped out of it and noticed his daughter's scared expression. He knelt down and ruffled her hair.

"Nothing for you to worry about. I just sensed some hollows nearby"

"Hollows..." Sana had never seen a hollow. Her dad had told her before about them. Her mom did to and Hiroto did somewhat. She looked up at her dad who had summoned his bow.

"Dad I can help you fight the-"

"Out of the question." He shook his head and gave her a stern look

"But I want to help you."

"I know that. But I don't want anything to happen to you. Do you understand?"

"I guess." She pouted and kicked at a pebble on the ground. He smiled

"Don't worry. I'll be back real soon and I'll buy you all the lollipops you can eat."

She looked up and her eyes brighten when she saw her dads smile. She nodded. He nodded back and stood up

"Now head back to the house. I'll be back soon"

* * *

"He wouldn't come back" Sana grumbled "I waited for hours and he never came back. I went back to look for him but..."

A hollow flung it's self at her. Sana lifted up her bow and shot it as a few tears streamed down her eyes.

"He was wounded. he barely managed to beat the hollows and then it happened. I remembered it all." She wiped the tears away "The Soul Reapers came. I think we both thought nothing would go wrong but that was a mistake. They stabbed him. They stabbed him repeatedly. And I could do nothing but watch as he was slaughtered." She glared at the hollows "Because of that...Because they killed the person I cared for the most, I despise Soul Reapers. The people who my dad thought he could trust. As far as I'm concerned Soul Reapers are all the same. You'll never understand how I-"

Hiro kicked her in the butt sending her flying and crashing into a couple of hollows. She hopped back up and glared at Hiro along with a couple of other hollows

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

"You were making my ears bleeds. Plain and simple" Hiro said as he picked his right ear.

"First of all I had nothing to do with that at all so you have zero reasons to hate me for it." He held up two fingers "Second I do know what it's like. I lost my mom when I was little to."

"What?"

"Yeah. I know how it feels and to see that happen to your dad must have sucked. But not all Soul Reapers are like the ones you saw idiot. Besides going by that long ass story of yours, I'm guessing your dad wouldn't want you to do this"

"?!"

"He didn't want to fight the Soul Reapers, he wanted to work together with them. So in a sense aren't you disgracing your old mans wishes."

A vein popped in Sana's head as she stomped over towards Hiro and away from the hollows.

"The hell did you just say?"

"You heard me so I won't repeat myself but I'll say it again. I will say one thing though"

He looked at Sana and got back to back with her, much to her surprise.

"I say you can grant your fathers wish. Let's work together to take out these hollows. Or would you still rather be eaten by them?"


	49. Chapter 49-Opposites Can Fight Together

"...Can't believe your making me choose. Get eating by these his or work with a dumbass? I can't decide on which one is worst?"

Hiro mumbled something and then glanced behind Sana. He pushed her head down and hopped on her back. He raised his blade and swung it down, splitting a hollow in half. Sana looked in surprise as Hiro did a front flip in the air and landed on his feet. He turned back to her and grinned.

"Your welcome." Sana glared at him.

"I didn't need your help dumbass. I could have handled it"

"Sureeee you could have. But you didn't" He retort.

Sana was about to say something when she raised her bow and shot an arrow, which barely missed Hiro. The boy heard a loud cry and turned to see a hollow vanishing. Sana lowered her bow and looked away. Hiro gave a cocky smirk.

"Thanks for the save"

"You really are a dumbass" She grumbled "Don't get the wrong idea. It was obviously coming towards me so I had to kill it. Simple as that idiot"

Hiro cut down another hollow "well you could work with me and we could kill these things faster."

Sana glanced at Hiro and let out a loud sigh. A hollow was about to grab Hiro but she shot it down and killed it.

"Like I said...it's a tough choice you know. work with an enemy or get eaten by a bunch of freaks" She pointed her bow at a couple of hollows "I don't like it but I guess I can work with you for a little while Hiro Hayashi. Just call it a once in a life time deal."

He looked at the girl who turned and was back to back with him. She stuck another lollipop in her mouth as she shot more hollows. Hiro smiled as he charged towards a group of hollows

"Fine by me!"

* * *

"Uh Ayumi..Shouldn't we do something?" Taku asked. The two were crouched on the stair way. Ayumi was more focused on the battle as she looked at Hiro and Sana taking out one hollow after the next. Taku wanted to run but Ayumi refused to go and had done nothing but watch the entire time. Taku was getting restless. He turned to Ayumi.

"..." Ayumi swallowed another pill

"Hey Ayumi did you hear me?" He asked. He notice she took another pill but knew she wouldn't tell him what it was for.

"Yeah...But what could we do?" She asked.

This gave Taku an idea and grew a mischievous grin 'I think I got one'

"I got one Ayumi?"

She turned and gave him a curious look "What is I-What are you doing?!

Taku grabbed Ayumi and pulled her close. She blushed bright red as Taku puckered his lip and tried to kiss her. Ayumi pushed his face away and tried to get free.

"Taku what the hell are you doing?!"

"Well I figured since we're just watching and you didn't want to help fight, I thought we could pass the time making out."

Ayumi blushed even more "Get off of me!"

"Not until we make out!" He got even closer and Ayumi held her breath

'What the heck did Hiro eat this morning. Did he even brush his teeth?'

"Come on! Since I'm in Hiro's body, help me get his first kiss from a girl!"

Ayumi put her head down and pulled back her fist "Get off of me!"

She punched the mod soul square in the jaw, knocking him into the air. To top it off she kicked him in the groin and he let out a loud squeal and went cross eyed as he landed head first and rolled own the stairs and in a heap on the ground. He rolled on the ground in pain as Ayumi glared at him, with her face still blushing brightly.

"F-Freaking Creep! N-Never do that again!"

The mod soul twitched in pain 'Sorry Hiro. I have officially made you lose your man hood. Forgive me...' He went limp.

Ayumi glared at him and then focused her attention back on the fight. She looked up and saw the black hole was still there with some of the hollows going up to it. She kept looking when the black hole moved.

"?!" She hopped up "What the..."

A large white hand shot out from hole. Ayumi was speechless as another hand shot out and stretched the hole out. Her eyes widened as a large pointed noise came out of it.

"This can't be...What the hell would one be doing here?!"

* * *

Izumi ran through the town. It seemed like the feeling was coming from one place for some reason. She kept running and saw that not that much damage had been done to the town lucky.

'Best friend must be fighting the hollows with Ayumi' She thought to herself "He might be where this bad feeling is coming from. I'm sure...of..."

She paused and came to a halt as her eyes near popped out in shock as she saw the large black hole and something coming out of it.

"What the heck is that?!"

* * *

"?!" Mayami ran to the window and opened it. She looked out and saw the black hole and the thing coming out of it.

"That thing...I don't know what it is but it's giving me a bad. Worst then a few hours ago..."

* * *

"G-Gray what is that?!" Kaiyo backed away. Gray grew a serious look, which was rare for him.

"Don't know. But looks like it might go after Hiro and that other person."

"W-What should we-"

"I'm going to help him." He stated as he hopped up. Kaiyo looked at him surprised.

"B-But didn't that weird guy say to-"

"Screw that. I can't just sit here while that thing might go and attack Hiro. I have to help him" He started to walk off. Kaiyo was about to say something when Oshiro came out of nowhere surprising the two. He clapped and pointed at Gray.

"I like your courage young man. But this isn't something you can handle." He adjusted his glasses "Just stay here and keep watching. I'll go help your friend out."

Gray just looked at the man who had a grin on his face. This went on for a full two minutes before Gray gave up easily and walked away. Oshiro nodded.

"Glad we could reach an agreement. See ya!" He vanished quickly. Gray and Kaiyo couldn't even see him move. Gray sat back down at the edge and looked at Hiro still fighting the hollows.

* * *

Sana shot another hollow and then looked up and saw the hole in the sky getting bigger.

"What the hell is that?!" She cried. Hiro looked and his eyes widened. As he looked up at it a foot came out of it. The hollows started to go away and move towards the hollow.

Hiro tighten his grip on his sword as he looked at the giagantic foot "The hell is this?!"

Anothe foot shot out and then the figure fully appeared. It was abo as tall as a sky scraper and had a black body. It also had a hollow mask but with a pointy noise. It came completely out of the hole and as it did, the hole disappeared. Sana and Hiro backed up as it looked around at some hollows flying towards it.

"..." It reached out and grabbed a handful of them. The two looked on in shock as it opened it mouth and threw them in.

"?!" The teo backed up and glanced at the hollows still on the ground. Sana cursed quietly in her head.

"This is bad. We still got to deal with these guys and then this guy shows up" He turned to Sana "Do you know what that thing is?!"

She shook her head "No. I've never seen anything like it. I don't know what it is dumbass"

"Shit..." Hiro lifted his sword up as the large hollow grabbed another handful of the smaller hollow and threw them in it's mouth again.

* * *

Katsuo put down the pair of binoculars just as Oshiro appeared beside him "Who would have thought one would show up here of all places."

"Yeah...It's pretty strange but there is no doubt about it." Oshiro took out his flask and took a long sip. He put it back in his pocket and wiped his lips.

"That is definently a Menos Grande" He turned to Katsuo "You ready?"

The large man nodded "Yeah"

Oshiro glanced behind him "What about you two?" He said to no one in particular.

"...W-We've been found out Daichi."

"Man...How long did you know?" The boy pouted as him and his sister came out of hiding. Oshiro smiled.

"I knew you would follow us, I just didn't say anything" He looked down at Sana and Hiro fighting the large number of hollows off "There is no point in sending you back so how about we give them some help?"

Daichi cracked his knuckles and Haru nodded. Oshiro turned and hopped onto the edge of the building. He pulled out his flask and drinked the rest of whatever was in there.

"Let's go then shall we?"


	50. Chapter 50- We Are Your Backup

Ayumi ran up the stairs towards Hiro and Sana "Hiro can't handle a Menos Grande. He would be in trouble if he tried to fight it. I have to help right no...?!"

Ayumi froze as pain spread through her whole body. She tried to take a small step but she fell to her knees. Her hands became completely numb and he numbness spread to her arms. She couldn't seem to move her head and her vision became blurry. She collapsed on the ground.

'My body won't..."

"Hey Ms. Fujimoto. How are you doing today?"

Ayumi looked up and couldn't see the person who said that well. She did recognize the voice though. "O...shiro."

"Yo. How's it going?" He said cheerfully. She glared at him "What...the...hell is happening...to me?"

Oshiro grew silent and pulled out his flask. He uncapped it and took a sip from it. He then stuck out his Tounge and tipped it, seeing there was no more.

"Guess I'm out. And I got no time to go and get some more."

"O-Oshiro...dammit. What's happening?" Ayumi asked again. He looked down at her and then looked away.

"I noticed you were becoming addicted to this stuff recently despite my warnings. So when you asked me to refill it, I placed a pill in there that was filled with a special substance that would make your body go numb. Your only feeling it now because it takes atleast 30 to 60 minutes to kick in."

"Y...Y...You bastard." She said as she struggled to get up. Oshiro shook his head "There is no point Ms. Fujimoto. The drug will not wear off for atleast an hour so you might as well just not struggle."

Ayumi wanted to shake her head but couldn't "I have to...I have to help Hiro somehow."

"What could you do Ms. Fujimoto?"

"?!"

"I know your fully aware of it Ms. Fujimoto. Your powers are quite literally almost gone. If you ran in you would be killed by those hollows, especially that Menos Grande" He said in a darkly serious tone "I say we just leave it to Hiro."

"..." Ayumi wanted to say something. She opened her mouth but no words came out as her vision got blurry. Oshiro squated down and smiled "I bet you trying to say our boy Hiro can't handle that Menos. But I say we give him a chance. In fact I'm goi to go help him. So just stay put. okay?"

Ayumi opened her mouth again but no words came out. Oshiro got up and adjusted his glasses. He turned and left leaving Ayumi just lying there

* * *

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Sana shot down another hollow and growled in annoyance as more seems to keep coming "This is getting annoying as hell. These hollows keep coming. Plus we have to worry about big and god damn ugly over there."

"Gee. Thanks for the news flash. But I already kinda figured that!" Hiro cut another hollow down and looked at the Menos who kept resching down and putting the hollows in its mouth. Red blood oozed from it mouth as it chomped on the hollows.

"I say we just charge at it." Hiro said as the hollows circled them.

"What do you know. I actually agree with you jackass." Sana smirked "But we have a major problem here. We can't go after that thing until we deal with these hollows."

The hollows circled the, and pounced. Hiro and Sana got their weapons ready when they notice a shadow on the ground above the,. They looked up and saw Daichi who threw his ball up and pulled his leg back.

"Super Kick!"

His foot connected with the ball and it shot down quickly. Hiro pulled Sana out of the way as the ball came and whizzed right past them and bounced viciously off the hollows heads left in right, cracking their mask and making them fall to the ground and vanish with cries of pain.

"Hey Haru! In coming!"

Haru appeared out of nowhere and walked out. The two teens glanced at her as the ball was heading towards her.

"Watch out kid!" Hiro cried.

Haru didn't look at him as she pulled her fist pack. She punched the ball dead on and it shot right through a hollows entire face, making a large hole in it. It bounced off a nearby building and went through more hollows skulls in the process.

"?!" Hiro and Sana's jaw dropped as they saw this.

"We can handle these small fry Hiro." A voice said. The two turned and saw Oshiro and Katsuo there, the former with a goofy grin on his face "Yo."

"Who in the hell is this?" Sana muttered.

"Weird bartender guy? The hell are you doing here?"

"Well Weird bartender guy isn't my name but nice try." He stated with a smile on his face. Hiro growled in annoyance "Just what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh well you see, I was sight seeing and admiring the view from a nearby building. Then I saw big and ugly over there..." He pointed to the Menos "And decided to come help you out. Cause it looks like you definently need it."

As he said this two hollows came behind him and charged at them.

"Hey idiots, watch out!"

Katsuo turned and cracked his knuckles. As soon as the hollows came in striking distance he grabbed them by there throats and threw them away. He then stuck out his palm and a yellow orb formed above it

"Raikōhō" He fired off a large energy concentration that resembled yellow lighting. It struck the hollows and destroyed them. Sana's eyes widened as her grip on her bow tighten.

"Your..."

"Go on."

"?!"

"Like I said, we'll handle these small fry. You go handle the big one."

Hiro and Sana looked at them, the latter more or less glaring at the two. The two looked at the Menos and and started to run towards it, not giving Oshiro and Katsuo another look. Oshiro's smile faded a little and he turned his attention the the hollows. Katsuo cracked his knuckles. They started to walk over as the hollows looked down at them.

"Let's do this people." Oshiro said as the hollows pounced at them.


	51. 51- A Soul Reaper, A Quincy and A Menos

Hiro hopped onto a nearby building and jumped into the air. He raised his sword over his head and struck the Menos body. It didn't seem to effect it at all. The gigantic hollow tried to swat Hiro away but he moved out of the way and landed back on the roof.

Sana pulled the string to her bow and fired. She recoiled and looked at her fingers, which were bleeding greatly at this point.

'I am nearly at my limit here. Shur.' She grumble din her head as the arrows struck the hollow, not fazing it at all. She cursed to her self as she ran towards and and kept shooting arrow after arrow. Some hit it, but it didn't seem to faze still.

Hiro went for it's legs. He pulled his sword back ready to take a swipe at it. The Menos raised it's foot as Hiro was about to hit it. Hiro looked up in surprise. He saw the foot start to come down and his jaw dropped. He turned the other way and started to run like hell as the foot came down. He looked and saw it was about to crush him.

"Shit!" He jumped out of the way and the foot connected with the ground, creating a large dust cloud. Hiro closed his eyes sonosand would get in his eyes. He rested the sword on the ground. He opened his eyes a little and saw a figure on the roof.

That figure was Sana. She had climbed up to the roof just before the hollow stomped on the ground. She hopped in the air and pulled the string back.

"I got you now you damn...?!"

The hollow turned and opened it mouth. A small red light appeared and it got bigger and bigger. Sana's eyes widened as she couldn't avoid whatever it was. The red light got bigger and the Menos fired a large red beam at her. Sana just looked in horror as a hand grabbed her and managed to pull her out of the way. But the beam grazed her leg and she bit her tounge wanting to curse in pain. She was put gently down onto the ground and looked and saw it was Hiro.

"I didn't need your help jackass" She grumbled as she rubbed her leg in pain.

Hiro shook his head "Not what your facial expression said idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot!" She growled as she hopped up but winced I pain and grabbed her leg. Hiro noticed this "Hey is your leg alright?"

"That's none of your damn business." She grumbled as she rubbed the wound on her leg. She looked up "What the hell are we going to do about this thing?"

"We could chop it down like a tree."

Sana cursed under her breath and mutter something about Hiro being an idiot as he suggested that "We already tried attacking it ourselves. That failed miserably dumbass."

"Well do you have anything better?"

"No." She admitted "But seeing that you have a plan, I can just tell it will be really stupid."

"Bitch..." He muttered under his breath and looked around "Where the hell is Ayumi when we need her dammit."

* * *

Oshiro moved his head away and Katsuo slammed his fist into the hollow killing it. He looked back and saw the two were just standing there while the Menos looked down on them. Katsuo slammed another one down when he saw his bosses look.

"Oshiro, was it a good idea to let them handle it?" He asked "A Menos Grande isn't exactly something that boy should be fighting along with that Quincy girl."

"...Well yeah of course my good man. I also know that a Menos is something only seated officers handle."

Katsuo shook his head as he punched another one without looking "I am well aware that you know about it, but we should-"

"No"

"?!"

"Hiro battling that hollow is essential in a sense. This is a crucial battle for him..."

* * *

Sana shot another arrow at the hollow and it barely grazed it. She looked down at her hands which was a bloody mess now with blood oozing from her fingers

"Dammit. I've pretty much reached my limit at this point."

Hiro charged at it and tried to hit it's mask. The hollow opened it mouth and Hiro quickly put his sword infront of him. The beam came out and it pushed him out of the air and onto the ground.

Sana saw this and let out an annoyed growl "This is bad. This stupid hollow is just standing in the same spot yet it's kicking out asses." She looked at her hand and at Hiro who was still being pushed back by the beam.

"Dumbass isn't doing so well and I'm pretty much at my limit. Shit..."

Hiro continued to be pushed back and was pushed back into a wall. He struggled to knock the beam away but it seemed like no use. He didn't give up though as he tried to push it back.

"..."

"?!" Hiro looked around. It felt like he blacked out for a second. He thought he heard something but he didn't "The hell was-"

"..."

"?!" Hiro's eyes widened 'Someone is saying something to me. But who? I can't make out what the hell they are trying to say."

He continued to struggle to push the beam back but it felt like no use. Hiro knew he couldn't keep this up for ever. He looked over at Sana who continued to run around and shoot the Menos. He started to feel his arms weaken and they felt like they were starting to break. He closed his eyes and as he did he pushed the beam back a little.

Then it happened. Everyone turned and looked in shock as Hiro pushed it back some more. Ayumi's eyes widened as he got off the wall and pushed it back.

'No way...Hiro's actually pushing back at Cero?'

Hiro opened his eyes and was surprised himself. He felt stronger somehow. Red aura covered his entire body. Sana looked at him which was a mistake as the hollow swatted her to the ground. She grasped her arm in pain as she looked at Hiro who was now blocking the beam and moving towards the hollow

"The hell is he doing?" She cried. Hiro didn't look at her as he continued to push the beam back. He turned the sword around and gripped it with two hands. He looked up at the hollow. He then pushed foward and kept on repelling the Cero away. Sana was about to say something when her eyes widened.

"The hell...His power...His spiritual power is increasing somehow." She sputtered out as she stumbled up "How the hell is that possible..."

'Wait a minute. Hiro's power was pretty strong on it own. That's evident from the fact that he can't hide his spiritual pressure. He has made that obvious. I honestly thought he was at his strongest already with his power but this...is it possible that...'

She realized something "That wasn't his max power...That can't be true."

Hito let out a loud roar as he swung his blade and the Cero split in half. Oshiro just smirked as the beam was cut in half. The Menos jaw laid a gapped as the Cero was split in half in vanished. It looked down at Hito who was breathing heavily as he looked up at the large hollow. It started to reach down. As it did blood sprayed out from it fsce which had a large cut in the center of it. It stumbled back and looked at Hiro again. It let out a loud cry of pain as it started to vanish.

"Hiro..." Ayumi didn't no what to say at all as she found herself at a lost for words as the Menos disappeared. Hiro's arms limply fell wih his sword still in hand. He looked down still breathing heavy. Oshiro whistled as he saw this.

"Well...Be lying if I said I saw that one coming."

* * *

Inside Sana's home, Hiroto walked into small room where a desk piled with papers rested in the middle. A figure sat there, not evening bothered from not having any lights on.

"Madam Fujimoto...If I may, I felt what appeared to be a Menos Grande near dear Sana."

"...And?"

"Shouldn't we go out and help her ma'am?"

"..." The figure got up but didn't come out from the dark. She picked up her files and opened her drawer in the table, like she instinctively knew where it was.

"She has her self to blame. Taking that idiot's hollow bait when I forbid her to touch it."

"Then what shall be done about your daughter ma'am?"

"Go help her if you want. I have no intention of helping that spoiled stubborn fool that I regret to call my daughter."

Hiroto shook his head. He figured that would be the answer but decided to ask anyways.

"May I please go help her madam?"

"Do as wish Hiroto. Like I said, I have zero intention of helping that brat."

"...I will head out now then madam." Hiroto closed the door leaving the figure in darkness.


	52. Chapter 52- How You Feel

Hiro wanted to collapse but he held himself back from doing so. He got his balance straight. He tried to stop breathing as hard as he was but it wouldn't seem to stop at all. Sana limped over holding her arm and looked at him.

"Yo dipshit, the hell was that?" Sana asked curious. She squinted her eyes and noticed his spiritual pressure was not going down or returning back to normal...well whatever was normal was Hiro atleast.

Hiro didn't answer. He didn't even turn his head. He just fell to his knees gripping his sword tightly, trying to keep him self up as best as he could.

"Dumbass?" Sana asked no concern in her voice at all. She just looked at him and her eyes widened as his spiritual pressure only seems to keep rising. She backed up "The hell is wrong with you?"

"..." Hiro didn't answer as he tried to move but he couldn't seem to. His widened eyes glanced at his sword which seemed to be wavering or something like that.

"?!" He looked on in shock as he tried to figure out what was happening. Daichi sat on his soccer ball and looked in confusing at this seeing the Substitute Soul Reaper

"The hell is wrong with that guy?" He asked bluntly

"D-Daichi. You know we aren't suppose to use that kinda language!"

"Shut up!" He turned to Katsuo "What is happening to that guy? He beat that big hollow and now he is on the ground?"

"..." Katsuo didn't answer as he looked on at this. He glanced at Oshiro who had his head down not muttering a word. He looked back at Hiro.

'...That boy definitely doesn't have control over his power. That is for sure.' He muttered in his head. 'But looks like Oshiro was right. That boy definently has potential. I see it.'

Sana tensed up and backed away some more as Hiro sword continued to look like it was wavering.

"No way?! Is his sword changing forms?!" She cried "The hell is going on?!"

She stuck out her arm and her bow appeared but it was completely larger then before. She was surprised by this as she looked back at Hiro who had moved an inch with his eyes having a shocked look to them as he looked at his sword.

'The spirit must be loose dammit." The girl growled as her bow felt weird. Her eyes widened.

"Shit!" She looked back at Hiro 'My bow is becoming unstable due to this big ass spiritual pressure...?!'

Her arm felt like it just exploded on the inside. "Shit!" She fell to one knee in absolute pain as her arm now had a few large gashes in it. She held back the tears urging to stream down her eyes and looked at Hiro.

'That dumbass...He can't control that damn spirit in his sword.' She looked at her bow which was getting larger '...At this rate it's going to explode and take me with it...'

She slowly raised her bow up and got off her knee. She wobbled a little but pointed her bow towards Hiro's direction and focused. She pulled the string back and a reishi arrow formed. She fired it and winced in pain. It hit nothing but the air as it whizzed right above Hiro who looked at her.

"Wh...The hell...are y..."

"Don't say a goddamn word or I'll shoot you." She grumbled as she fired one arrow after another, while her arm had more large gashes in it. She wobbled a little but kept on firing barely shooting the arrows above Hiro and one almost hit him in the head.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She grumbled in her head 'But I have to do something or this idiot will die...' She fired another arrow and her arm felt like it exploded on the inside again. She breathed heavily as her hands shook. She pulled back the string and fired again and it curved, just going over Hiro.

"I...Idiot. If you don't..."

"I said shut the goddamn hell up!" She shot another arrow. And wobbled some more, almost crashing to the ground but she barely caught herself.

'I wonder...how do you feel about this?' She asked no one in particular as she kept firing arrow after arrow, tearing her arm up even more and making more cuts form on her fingers 'You said I shouldn't hate Soul Reapers...And yet I do. And here I am helping one know how I feel...So why?'

'You could probably tell how I feel...Like how you could always tell where I was when I tried to sneak up on you. So how do you feel father? How do you feel...'

She pulled back her bow with her entire left arm was practically torn to shreds. She formed one last arrow and looked at her bow knowing what would happen.

'How do you feel...Knowing I helped a person you wanted to work wih yet your own daughter despises?'

She fired and her bow blew up. Oshiro and the others just watched as this happened. Gray and Kaiyo's eyes widened. The smoke cleared and Sana stepped out. She stumbled back and feel to her knees. She looked at her fingers which had more cuts then she could count. Her vision was blurry as she looked up at Hiro and noticed that his spiritual pressure was returning back to normal just as the arrow went over him

"I...did...I...t...dad." She managed to get out.

She collapsed on the ground and looked at her bracelet. Her vision got blurry and blurry until she couldn't keep her eyes opened any longer as her consciousness faded. Blood continued to seep through her arm and fingers, wih the blood almost covering her entire palm. The smoke started to settle and disappear as she just lied there completely motionless.


	53. Chapter 53- Goodbye Peaceful Days 1

Hiro slowly stumbled up and managed to get back on his feet.

"Shit." He groaned "What the hell just happen to me?" He looked at his sword and remembered how it was doing something weird. He looked at it carefully

'...?!' Hiro snapped out of it and looked over and remembered what just happened. Sana was lying on the ground, her arm bleeding out. She lied there not moving at all. Hiro hesitated for a minute but started to run over to her.

"Hey Sana are you-"

"That is far enough Soul Reaper."

A elderly man wearing a butler suit appeared out of nowhere. Hiro skidded to a halt. The man didn't look dangerous but appeared to be extremely stern and calm at the same time. He had his hands behind his back as he looked down at Sana. Hiro raised his sword up.

"Who the hell are you?!" He asked bluntly.

The elderly man sighed "Put your sword down young man. I have zero intention of fighting you. It would be a waste of time."

"Who the hell are you?!" Hiro asked again. The man sighed and looked at the red headed boy.

"That is of none of your concern." He pointed down to Sana "I am here purely to take Ms. Sana with me. That is all."

Hiro was starting to get annoyed "The heck do you plan to do with her?"

The man didn't answer as he knelt down and gently placed his hands under Sana. He carefully lifted her enough, making sure not to make her shout in pain. Sana slowly opened her eyes and saw the man, although she could barely make it out.

"Hi...r-"

"Please don't speak madam. I'm going to take you straight to your mother's hospital."

"Anywhere...Bu-"

"This is not up for discussion young lady. Now stop talking please."

Sana didn't even have the energy to keep arguing. She just closed her eyes slowly. Hiro pointed his sword at him.

"What the hell do you plan to do with her dammit?"

"That is of none of your concern?"

"That is of none of your concern boy." He repeated "I feel no need to tell you. Especially since you are merely a lowly Soul Reaper."

"..." Hiro didn't say another word as the man turned and started to walk off. He walked pass Oshiro and the two glanced at eachother but didn't say a word. Oshiro moved out of his way and let him pass. He then looked up and noticed the black hole in the sky was smaller but still there.

"Katsuo help me close off this hole will ya?" The man nodded and the two started to head over towards it. Oshiro came to a stop as Hiro walked right pass them.

"That was mighty impressive Hiro my boy. Defeating a hollow like that is no small task."

Hiro stopped walking "...Whatever." He muttered as he kept on walking. A fly buzzed around his head and his crushed it and threw it to the ground. Oshiro said nothing.

"That boy...sure is impressive ain't he." He adjusted his glasses "He still has a lot of work to do though...especially if they are coming."

Katsuo just stayed silent "Daichi, Haru! Handle the rest of those small fries!"

"A-Alright."

"You got it!" The two started to handle the last couple of hollows.

* * *

Ayumi sat up shaking. She took out the bottle and swallowed another pill and quickly put it away. Her body stopped shaking and she sighed in relief. A hand appeared in front of him and she looked up.

"The hell are you doing on the ground?" He asked.

"...Long story." She muttered as she just looked at his hand. Hiro sighed "Come on. Hurry up and get up already."

"Sorry. Can't seem to get up at the moment. Don't know why" She lied as she glanced at Oshiro. Hiro didn't notice this though and looked around.

"Where the hell is Taku. I need to get back in my body."

She pointed to the stairway "He stayed down there."

Hiro nodded and walked down the stairs. Ayumi just watched and sighed. Her body had completely stopped twitching. Hiro came back up and she looked at him. He was walking like he was in massive pain as he held Taku's pill. Ayumi remember what she did and turned her head.

"What's wrong with you idiot?" She said playing innocent hiding the nervous look on her face.

"Feels like my brains been split open dammit. And I don't know why but my balls-"

She stopped him right there "I really don't need to know tha Hiro"

Hiro rubbed his head in annoyance and stuck out his hand.

"Come on. Get up already."

"I told you I can't." She stated. Hiro then immediately grabbed her hand and saw her legs were wobbly. He pulled her up and placed her on his bag piggyback style. She blushed a little.

"W-What are you-"

"You said you couldn't get up and your legs look wobbly so I'm helping you out."

"You could have waited. I don't need your help dumbass." She protested

"...Just shut up already would ya."

"Wh-"

"I'm helping you out so just accept it and shut up already midget."

Ayumi glared at him for this but it quickly softened and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't call me a midget jackass." She mumbled.

"Whatever." Hiro started to walk off, not noticing Gray and Kaiyo were seeing this while in deep thought now after all they had just witnessed

* * *

The hooded woman jumped from building from building in the soul society. Her hoodie jacket perfectly blended into the night. She was careful not to get spotted as she hopped pass many Soul Reapers.

'I have to hurry back and warn the drunken idiot.' She grumbled in her head 'To think they would send two of them instead of someone from Squad 2.'

* * *

"Remember we are to bring her back to the Soul Society for her crimes." A calming voice said.

"Yeah I know that captain. And if she won't come back peacefully which is the best option..." A boastful male said as hegrabbed his sword "We'll bring her back by force. I drag that idiot back here no matter what."

"...Let's hope it won't escalated to that Tatsuo."

"You got it captain...But knowing Ayumi" He let go of his sword "...Let's just hope for her sake, she isn't stupid"


	54. Chapter 54- Goodbye Peaceful Days 2

Hiro tapped the desk with his finger as he waited for class to start. Apparently something had happened at the school and it had to close down for a while due to some incident, Hiro guessed had to do with the hollows. It was now halfway through June and summer was approaching. He be lying if he said he wasn't surprise the school had stayed closed longer.

Katsu, Gray and Makoto sat down at there desk, Gray looking lost in thought as he looked at Hiro. He said nothing though as they hi-diced eachother.

Katsu started to complain "Man. I was seriously hope that school would be out longer." He placed his bookbag down "I can't believe the school had us come back so early, especially with that strange incident that happened here."

"Well I heard the damage was big but they managed to get it fixed fast. Only main damage was the inside but that was mostly the doors and windows to the classrooms and the other facilities here." Makoto explained.

"Yeah plus all that weird stuff that happened all over town. Wonder what was going on yesterday?"

Hiro stayed quiet as he rested his head on his desk.

"...Something wrong dude?" Gray asked. Hiro looked up at the carefree teen "Nah. Just tired."

That was somewhat true atleast. Hiro knew he couldn't exactly explain what happened to his friends. From the hollows attacking the city to the large hollow he had somehow beat. Katsu looked around.

"Hey Hiro where's Ayumi?" He asked "I haven't seen her all day"

Hiro shook his head "I don't know. She ran off somewhere when I met her at school looking sick or whatever."

Makoto pondered this "Sick. Man I hope she is alright."

"Maybe I should go help her you know. Make sure she gets better...If that's okay with you Hiro?"

"Why the hell are you asking me if it's okay?" Before Katsu could answer Mr. Jouda walked in followed by Ayumi who stumbled in clutching her head and gulped holding back vomit. The teacher looked at her with concern.

"Ms. Fujimoto are you sure your al-"

"I'm fine. No need to worry sir." She said with a smile that felt forced. Mr. Jouda looked at her with concern as he noticed her arm was shaking. Ayumi quickly grabbed it and looked up "I am completely fine sir. Really. No need to go to the nurse or anything."

"...If you say so." He said hesitantly, not buying his at all, but knowing her couldn't force her to go. Ayumi quickly walked over as everyone stared at her. Hiro didn't really seemed bother by it as she sat down next to him her arm still shaking.

"Hey you alright Ayumi?" He asked lazily. She looked over and Hiro didn't notice, but Ayumi looked at him sadly for a second but shook this off and smiled before Hiro noticed.

"Yep. Never been better Hiro. Just got a small headache is all."

The boy looked doubtful "You sure? You looked sick and all that this morning."

She nodded quickly and grabbed her arm "Yup. I'm positive. Nothing to worry about."

Hiro just shrugged and accepted it. When he looked away, Ayumi looked at him sadly again. Mr. Jouda got to his desk and got ready to teach.

"Okay class. Good morning. Today we'll..."

The door swung open and everyone looked. Mr. Jouda's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Ms. Hashimoto? What happened to you?"

Hiro took interest in this and looked like everyone else. Sana walked into the classroom. Her left arm was wrapped entirely in bandages along with her fingers on her right hand. Both her legs were completely wrapped to.

"Woah isn't that the girl always sitting in the back?" One student asked.

"What happen to her?" A female student asked "She practically is wrapped like a mummy with all those bandages."

"...The hell you dumbass just say?" The whole class froze as Sana looked at them with a calm yet angry look in her eyes. Mr. Jouda coughed getting her attention.

"Sana it's good to see you again, but the school was notified by your mom..."

The teacher didn't notice but her eye twitched at the mention of the person she hated "That you wouldn't be around for the rest of the semester before summer due to suffering if I recall...injuries from falling down an escalator."

"...So that dumb excuse she gave them. That bitch is a goddamn idiot."

"What was that?"

"...Nothing. That what happened I guess." She started to walk over to her desk. She passed everyone staring at her. She stopped beside Kaiyo's desk and glanced at the girl staring at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Kaiyo shook her head "N-Nothing!" Sana kept walking and passed Hiro who she made eye contact with but neither of them said a word as she sat down and class began. Ai looked at her friend. Gray also looked at Sana but didn't say a word as he started to go to sleep.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Time for lunch!" Katsu hopped up excitedly "Alright. Whose paying for lunch"

"You" His three friends said quickly. Katsu comedically fell to the ground.

"Oh come on! I paid the last five times dammit!"

"Then you'll pay again." Hiro muttered.

"That's no fair Hiro. Why do I have to?"

"Cause we didn't bring our money and since you were stupid enough to, your paying." Hiro explained.

"He's got you there dude." Gray agreed. Ayumi got up and smiled.

"Is it possible for you to buy me lunch to Katsu?"

Katsu turned and looked at her smile and now had a goofy grin on his face.

"Of course Ayumi, anything for you." Ayumi smiled while Hiro and Makoto gave him a look.

"Wasn't he complaining about paying for lunch a couple of seconds ago?" Hiro asked. Makoto shrugged.

"I'm guessing it because a girl asked him." He guessed

Ai, Kaiyo, Minami and Izumi walked up to them holding there lunches.

"Hey best friend~." Izumi got close to Hiro much to his annoyance "Are you going to have lunch?"

Hiro looked at her like she was stupid "Well see that it is lunch time idiot, what do you think?" He snarled. Izumi puffed her cheeks out.

"No need to be mean best friend."

"Stop calling me that you idiot."

Katsu turned and got on one knee in front of her.

"My dear Izumi. Don't waste your time on this angry redhead who has nothing better for do with his life."

"Katsu why you-"

"If he won't let you call him best friend you can call me that instead!"

"..." All the girls looked at him. Izumi tilted her head "Uh...who are you again?"

"Gah!" His jaw dropped and he fell to the ground in a heap. Katsu felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces

"Impressive man. A girl in this class has no idea who you are." Gray said with a grin. Katsu got up and hopped onto the blond.

"Shut up Gray! Nobody asked for your opinion dammit." He cried. Ai ignored this pathetic scene as Katsu cried. She tapped Ayumi on the shoulder getting her attention.

"Hey Ayumi we were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and the girls?"

"Sorry." Ayumi pointed to the guys who were all looking at Katsu laying on the ground like he was wounded "I'm going to eat with the guys."

"O-Oh well if it is okay if we eat with you guys?" Kaiyo asked. Makoto nodded "Sure the more he merrier."

Hiro looked at all his friends and Izumi chatting while Katsu still just looked defeated. He looked at the fsr back of the class.

"...Yo. Is it fine if I invite someone else?" He asked with a bored tone.

His friends all looked at him "I don't see why not. But who is it?" Makoto asked.

Hiro didn't answer as he got up and started to walk over to a certain someone. Everyone was surprised except for Ayumi. Hiro just stood there as Sana had her feet kicked up on the desk and her earphones in listening to her music. She had put another lollipop in her hand and didn't even bother to look up.

Hiro just kept looking at her. She opened one eye and noticed him and then closed it.

"What the hell do you want dumbass?" She muttered. Hiro just pointed at his friend who were shocked.

"We were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us on the roof."

Sana took her earbud out and looked at him. "Why would I want to eat lunch with you and your dumbass friends?"

"Cause Katsu was generous enough to say he treat you to lunch to."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!"

"Plus I owe you. I mean it is my fault you got those injuries."

Sana stopped sucking on the lollipop and crushed it between her teeth

"...It's no one's fault but my own jackass." She grumbled as she took her feet off the desk and took another lollipop out. She glared at Hiro's friends and pointed.

"You. Stupid dumbass pervert."

Katsu froze up "A-Are you talking to little old me?" He asked.

"Who else here is a massive pervert loser?"

"Shut up Ai!"

Sana stomped her foot on the ground getting there attention.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you idiot."

"Y-Yes ma'am" He said nervously. She pointed at Hiro.

"Dipsh*t here offered and I gladly accepted his invitation for lunch under the condition you pay. You better buy something good or I'll kick your goddamn ass. Got it?"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" He was now scared for his life now. They all walked out except Ayumi. Sana passed Hiro.

"What made you change your mind so quickly?" He asked. She stopped and looked at him.

"Don't get the wrong idea dumbass. This in no way makes us friends. As far as I am concerned we are still enemies."

With that she walked out not saying another word. Hiro scratched his head and sighed. He looked at Ayumi "You coming or what?"

"Yeah. I'll catch up with you guys in a second." Hiro nodded and left to head up to the roof. Ayumi let out a sigh of relief as he headache started to come back. She ruffled through her bag and pulled out yet pill bottle Oshiro gave her. She took a pill and swallowed it. After a few minutes to her relief her headache was gone and her arm stopped moving. She looked at her hand and then at the door.

'...I can't stay her much longer. They'll be coming soon and when that happens...'

She shook her head of the thought "I might as well try my best not to completely thing about it."

She headed out of the classroom and headed to the roof to catch up with everyone.


	55. Chapter 55- Goodbye Peaceful Days 3

The entire group was silent. You could hear a pin drop just like that. None of them said a word and the atmosphere was heavy. This was most likely due to Sana who didn't even attempt to start a conversation.

Katsu let out a huge sigh 'Man. Hiro just had to invite the one person that makes it hard to talk. Damn him.' He looked at Sana 'And he brought a girl that isn't even hot dammit!'

Kaiyo was starting to get uncomfortable and looked at Sana who stuck some ramen in her mouth.

"S-So Sana why don't you tell us about yourself"

"...I got not nothing to tell you about." Sana grumbled. "Pretty much just your normal high school student. Nothing more idiot."

"U-Uh right" Kaiyo looked the other way and it got silent again. Hiro just looked bored as he saw this unfold.

"Probably a bad thing that I invited her of all people." He mumbled. Ayumi looked at him.

"I could have easily told you that." Hiro shot her a look but she ignored and sipped on her juice "Man this juice is good."

Hiro just rolled his eyes at this as Ai and Minami got up.

"You know what it's been fun guys but I think we'll go eat somewhere else."

Makoto stopped eating and looked up "Aw seriously. What happen to eating with us?"

"Well it sounded like a good idea but..." She glanced at Sana who didn't seem bothered by it "We just think it's better if we eat somewhere else."

"Yeah sorry guys, hope there isn't any hard feelings." Minami added. Gray yawned and rubbed his eyes "No hard feelings at all dude. Do what you want."

Izumi hopped up "We're going to~ Right Kaiyo?"

"U-Uh...right. Yeah." Kaiyo hopped up. Ai looked at Ayumi.

"Hey Ayumi can you come with us?" She asked. Ayumi raised her brows "Why?"

"Oh nothing big. We just want to hang out and talk. All us girls."

"Uh...sure I guess." She stated hesitantly. Ai nodded and looked over at Sana "Do you want to come to Sana?"

Sana took her earphones out and put them in "Hell no. I gladly pass."

Ai shrugged and he girls all waved good bye before leaving. All the guys seemed to stop stiffing up.

"Man there goes all the cute girls." Katsu complained "And I was going to see if any of them wanted to go out with me this week."

"You would have been a reject by all of them anyway dude." Gray mumbled before letting out a yawn "Especially Ayumi."

Makoto nodded "Definently. Especially because of Hiro."

Hiro looked at his friends "What the he'll are you guys talking about?"

All three friends looked at eachother. Sana just sat there not doi anything as she put her bowl to the side and stuck a lollipop in her mouth. Katsu and Makoto looked at Hiro.

"Hiro we have been meaning to ask you something for awhile." Makoto started.

Hiro was curious "Define awhile."

"Like since Ayumi moved here." Katsu answered "We wanted to ask you for the while and since the girls are go-" He stopped and looked at Sana.

"..." She took the lollipop out and twirled it in her fingers "I really could care less about what you idiotic dumbass are talking about so you can go ahead and continue." She took her phone out and selected a song and started to listen to it.

Katsu looked at Hiro who just looked lost as he picked up his soda can and started to take a sip from it.

"We've been wondering if you are going out with Ayumi."

Hiro's eyes widened and he spit out his soda which landed on Sana who looked annoyed but didn't bother to say anything. Hiro coughed and hit his chest to cstch his breath. He let out a huge gasp and looked at his friends.

"The heck is up with that question. It's completely out of nowhere." He said as he started to catch his breath.

"We've just been wondering. I mean you two are always together. You always walk home together. You both always seem to dissapper at the same time for some reason. Plus there are the rumors going around." Makoto explained.

"..."

"Yeah. So we want to know if you and Ayumi are-"

"No"

Katsu and Makoto looked at eachother. Gray just looked bored out of his mind and looked up at the sky.

"We're not dating and we never will." Hiro muttered "I would dream of dating her and I wouldn't date her if she was the last girl on earth."

His two friends were taking aback by his comments "Woah man. Isn't that a little harsh."

"If it is, it is. It's the truth though. I'm not going out with Ayumi and have no plans to ever do so. Me and her just..." He stopped himself at that moment.

"You and her are just...what?" Makoto asked.

Hiro look down at the ground "We're...Just two people that know each other. Nothing more and nothing less. In the end all we are and ever will be are...friends I guess."

* * *

"Yo I'm home." Hiro said he opened the door and paused for a second. Something felt off and he knew what it was.

'Weird. The old man usually does something stupid to me everytime I get home.'

He walked in and saw his dad on the ground bawling his eyes out. Daisuke was playing a video game on his handheld and Mayami just sat at the table playing with her food. His grandma sat comfortably in the chair.

Hiro looked at her surprised "Grandma I thought you were heading back home today."

Hiro's grandma smiled at her grandson "Well I was but after some thought and some consideration me and your father reached a agreement."

"MORE LIKE YOU FORCED ME!"

"Quiet Hideo!" She raised her cane up and the man flinched and back away. Her grandkids looked at her a little scared, well except Mayami who kept playing with her food and didn't look at her pathetic excuse of a father.

"I decided to stay with you all for a little while longer so you might as well get used to me being here from now on.

Hiro nodded. He was actually happy his grandma was staying longer. Atleast with her around his dad would atleast by somewhat in more control. He smiled and walked over to the table and grabbed the tray his sister laid out. He notice she hadn't said a word and looked emotionless which was usual but she looked deep in thought.

"Hey Mayami is something wrong?" He asked his sister.

She looked up and shook her head "No. Just thinking about some test at school I have to take...no big deal."

Hiro could tell she was hiding something but dropped it. He got the tray and started to head up stairs. He got up them and opened the door to his room.

* * *

Oshiro sat outside looking up at the sun setting. He took a sip from his flask and didn't move an inch. Katsuo and the kids were closing up the bar while he chose to just relax. This kept going on until he heard the door open behind him. He gained a goofy grin.

"Aki good to see you. Good to know you made it back safely."

The hooded woman just looked at him and Oshiro could easily tell she was serious. He put his flask down.

"So what happen?" He asked.

"...Don't play stupid you drunk idiot." The woman named Aki muttered "I know you probably sensed it by now to."

"..." Oshiro said nothing and took another sip from his flask "So there here huh?"

"Yeah. Looks like they just beat me here." She fixed the hood hiding her face "But that is the least of our problems because they'll come in contact with her soon.

* * *

"Hey Ayumi. Got dinner here." Hiro muttered.

"..."

Hiro tapped on the door lightly "Ayumi you in there?"

No response came. Hiro opened the closet door and saw nobody was in there.

"Where the hell did she go?" He asked himself as he closed the door. He didn't bother to notice the small white envelope with a heart stamp on the other side of the closet. It read 'To Hiro'.

* * *

Ayumi sniffed as she wiped the small tears forming in her eyes. She had taken out Mayami's red sundress and was now wearing it. She adjusted her bag and gripped her phone tightly.

"...I'm sorry but I have to leave here. For your sake and my own...but all that time we spent together and everything...It's been fun Hiro." She turned her head away from the house "All the time we spent together has been great if not amazing..."

She started to run off and wiped more tears from her eyes. She didn't stop once though. She was unaware though that two people were following her.

"Found her at last captain."

"Let's follow her to see where she is going."

"Can't we just grab her now and take Ayumi back already."

The two stepped out of the shadows. The one that spoke cracked his knuckles. He had the appearance of a young man who had pale skin and a musuclar lean built. He had sharp green eyes and had spiky slicked back green hair with the hair on top of his forehead being dyed light orange along eith a green goatee. He was wearing a black shihakusho and had a badge wrapped around his arm with the 5th division symbol on it

The man beside him also appeared to be a young man but a little older. He had fair skin and short black hair. He had cold purple eyes and was wearing a shihakusho like the other man. The only difference though was that he had on a white haori with the squad symbol of squad 5.

"Let's go Tetsuo." The man with the white haori said

Tetsuo had a wide grin on his face "You got it captain. Let's catch this idiot."


	56. Chapter 56- Goodbye Peaceful Days 4

"So Ayumi...We have been wanting to ask you about Hiro." Minami said. Ayumi looked at her as she kept sipping on her juice.

"What about Hiro?"

"Well we want to know if you two are a thing."

Ayumi raised a brow but kept sipping on her juice "What do you mean are we a thing?"

"She means are you two dating silly~" Izumi blurted out. Ayumi practically choked and spit her juice out. She coughed and looked at the girls and laughed it off

"Me and Hiro dating? Whatever could give you that idea."

"The rumors going around about you two." Ai said "Plus you two always seem to be all over eachother"

"Yeah Ayumi, so what the deal with you and Hiro?"

Ayumi stopped and thought about it. After all this time she honestly didn't know what to say. She actually didn't know how she felt after Hiro and it seemed since last month that she found it to be...complicated for the most part.

"A-Ayumi are you alright?" Kaiyo asked concerned noticing she stopped. She snapped out of it and saw all of them looking at her.

"I'm fine. Really." She reassured them. Manami looked at her.

"That still doesn't answer the question. Like seriously what is up with you and Hiro?"

"Uh well...We're just...We're..." She couldn't think of any words to say. She looked at the girls all having eager looks on their faces. She gulped and noticed her arm shaking a little. She couldn't tell if it was the gigai or if she was just nervous. Her heart seemed to pound a little with excitement.

"We're...Well you see all we are is just...friends. That is all it is and all it ever will be."

* * *

"That's right. In the end no matter how I feel about that idiot all we are is friends. No matter how I feel. Love him, hate him...All we ever will be is friends." She whispered to herself as she looked down sadly "And everyone else. They have all been so nice to me with all the time I have spent here...But I'll have to forget them."

'All of these memories...Alll these times together...They'll just go poof. I have to forget them all cause I probably don't have that much time to spend with them anyway.'

Ayumi wiped more tears away as she kept running, only the street lights being her only source of light to see her path in the clear night with few stars in the sky along with the moon. Ayumi almost tripped but caught herself and kept running. Her arm was shaking violently. She cursed to herself and opened her bag to look for her pills but couldn't seem to find them.

"...Geez this is getting boring as hell. Do something beside run you goddamn traitor."

"?!" She dropped her bag and all the contents spilled out of it. She looked behind her and saw an all to familiar face behind her. She back away.

"Tetsuo...?!"

"Yo. It's been awhile traitor." He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder "So how has it been being a criminal?"

She knocked his hand away and glared at him

"Tetsuo what the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, hey. That ain't no way to talk to your old friend is it traitor?" He muttered "Besides what were you doin mumbling about friends and memories and crap. You seriously got attach to this place?"

"That's none of your business." She yelled. Tetsuo tilted his head at this "What are you doing here anyway?"

The Soul Reaper placed his hand on his sword "You should even be able to figure that out. We came to bring you back."

Ayumi stiffed up at this "We? Wait if your here does that mean..."

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner." He grew a tooth grin "Your right. Me and the captain both came here to bring you back. We'll drag you back if we have to."

"..." Ayumi backed away as he continued.

"Before I take you I need to ask..." He drew his sword which was a standard katana with a dark green hilt and rectangular guard. He pointed it at Ayumi who would be lying if she said she wasn't scared right now. He looked at her with a serious expression.

"Who the hell is it?" He asked calmly.

"Who is what?"

"Don't play dumb. I know your not stupid." He walked up to her and yanked her close to him making them face to face "I'm asking who is the guy who took your powers.

Ayumi pulled away and backed up with wide eyes. A image of Hiro flashed through her head but she quickly shook it off.

"Come on tell me already would ya? I'm asking nicely here."

'And pointing your zanpaktou at me no less' She didn't say this out loud though and looked at him directly in the eyes

"I don't know shat your talking about" She answered. This answer was obviously not satisfactory to him and he stomped over.

"Bullshit! Tell me who the hell he-"

He was about to grab her but another hand came out of nowhere. Both him and Ayumi were surprised.

"Who the heck..." He turned his head and saw who it was. Ayumi looked up and was surprised who it was to.

"G-Gray!"

Gray was standing there behind Tetsuo grabbing his arm. He was wearing his baseball uniform and was holding his cleats and a small bag on his shoulder. He fixed his hat and looked at Ayumi.

"Hey dude, what are you doing out this late?" He asked her. She just looked surprised as he let go of Tetsuo hand "And whose this guy?"

"Gray what are you doing here?" She asked not knowing what to say. Then she realized something "Wait a minute. You can see him?"

Gray held the small bag he had on his shoulder up "To answer your first question dude, I was getting something to drink at the connivence store since I just got from practice. As for for your second question, yeah I can see this guy clear as day.

"Hey!" The two stopped talking and looked at Tetsuo "I don't know who you are kid but I suggest you run back home now. This concerns only me and Ayumi."

Gray just blinked and had a lazy and carefree look on him. He then walked up and threw his cleats and the bag containing his drink. Tetsuo gave him a smug look. Gray started to stretch.

"What the hell are you doing kid? I told you to scram."

"...Simple dude." He muttered "I don't know why but seeing that you had your sword pointed it at her, you obviously want to do something to her."

"Gray forget it!" She exclaimed " He isn't someone you can handle! Just run and let me deal with him."

"No can do dude." Gray muttered "I don't want to do this but since he is trying to do something to one of my friends, I got more of enough of a reason to fight him."

"Okay, let's do this." He stopped stretching and looked at his legs.

'Alright. Let's do this!' He hopped up and got ready.

"Gray wait!"

He charged at Tetsuo who groaned in annoyance as he put his sword up. Gray tried to roundhouse kick him but Tetsuo evaded it and tried to strike with his sword. Gray moved out of the way but his jersey got nicked. He stumbled back.

Gray ducked as Tetsuo swung his sword again and tried to kick him in the side. He connected but Gray didn't feel right.

'Something's off here man. I don't feel that power like I did that one time when I fought that hollow thing.'

He tried to hop in the air like he did that one time but he couldn't jump very high. He was surprised by this as Tetsuo came up. Gray put his leg up and tried to block it but it didn't work as The sword slashed through it. Gray winced in pain as his pants leg was ripped. He was actually surprised when he saw his leg wasn't transformed.

He didn't have time to react as Tetsuo slashed him. Blood gushed out of the large wound. Gray immediately fell to the ground as Tetsuo walked pass him. Ayumi was concerned.

"Gray!" She tried to go check on him. Tetsuo stopped and grabbed her.

"Your not going anywhere."

"Let go of me Tetsuo. You went to far. You didn't have to hurt him!"

"And he shouldn't have got involved in this. All he can blame is hisself idiot."

"But...you didn't have to..."

"Ah shut up. And hurry up and tell me who the guy who took your powers is?"

Ayumi struggled to get away but he tighten her grip making it harder to get away. A part of her want to tell but she couldn't find herself to put Hiro in danger, knowing she just feel guilty.

"I'm telling you no one took my powers."

"..." Tetsuo let out an annoyed sigh "Geez you've grown soft ever since you came here and got in the gigai haven't you."

"I haven't grown soft at all. I'm tellin you no one took my-"

"Stop repeating that useless lie. I already know for a fact a mere human stole your powers. So hurry up and tell me who it is dammit."

He swung his blade down and Ayumi backed away quickly looking at him with a scared and surprised look. He noticed and got annoyed.

"I was right. You have grown so soft to the point that your looking at me with such a pathetic human expression.

"...!"

"Just give up already Ayumi. It's pointless to struggle."

"That voice..." She turned and saw who was behind her. He looked down with her with his cold purple eyes

"Kiyoshi!" She backed away from the man and bumped into Tetsuo.

"This just prove it more."

"?!"

"You couldn't even sense that captain's presence. Pathetic, especially from someone that is apart of the Fujimoto clan."

"..."

* * *

"Mppppppphhhhh."

Hiro opened his eyes as he heard the sound again for the millionth time. Ever since he got up to his room he had heard nothing but the same sound. He got up and noticed it was close.

"Where the hell is..."

"MPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hiro looked down and saw it was coming from under his bed. He got on the ground and crawled under to look. He blinked when he was it was Taku who was duct taped under the bed and trying his best to fend off a cockroach who was crawling over him.

"What the hell" Was all Hiro could say.


	57. Chapter 57- Goodbye Peaceful Days 5

"Just give it up." Tetsuo grumbled "Just tell us who the hell the guy is so we can deal with him."

"..." Ayumi looked down at the ground 'No...No No No. NO dammit! I am not telling them! I'm not putting Hiro in danger!"

Kiyoshi sighed and looked behind Tetsuo seeing Gray lying on the ground.

"Tetsuo who is that boy?"

"Huh?" He looked at Gray "Oh. Just some weak human that can surprisingly see us. He tried to pick a fight with me defending the traitor. That's all."

"...I told you. We are not to cause any trouble. Our one and only job is to find the substitute Soul Reaper and bring in Ayumi."

Tetsuo grumbled in annoyance as he wiped the blood off his sword "Sorry captain. I got caught up in the moment." He focused his attention back on Ayumi "Now answer the question...Or better yet call him here."

"I-I...I don't know what your-"

Tetsuo swung his sword cutting Ayumi. She moved back though and to her luck it was just a wound on the cheek. She froze up in fear as blood dripped down her face. Tetsuo put his sword on his shoulders.

"I told you to quit telling such a useless and pathetic lie traitor. Your just making this hard on yourself." He pointed his sword at her again "You should consider yourself lucky that I let you dodge. Cause let's be honest here, If I wanted to you be dead already from one swing."

Ayumi said nothing but finally seem to react to the wound on her face. She put her fingers on the wound and then moved it away from it. She looked at it and back at Tetsuo. She could tell he was dead serious. She looked at Kiyoshi who didn't say a word as he let this happen.

'Your just going to let him kill me...' She thought to herself as she looked at the captain. She moved away from both of them. Tetsuo just rolled his eyes as he walked towards her.

"Wowwwwwww" A voice muttered "Two jackass attacking a defenseless girl. How lame dammit."

The three turned to see a figure wearing a white hoodie with a large blue cross on the back. They had a large bag filled with something in their hands. The most notable thing though was the ripped sleeves on the hoodie and the bandages wrapped around the figures left arm and her entire legs were wrapped up. Tetsuo looked at them.

"Who are you?"

"..." The person took the hood off and dug through the bag and took out a lollipop. She stuck it in her mouth and looked at Gray.

"Dipshit's friend got hurt I see? Wonder what happen."

"S...San-"

The Quincy looked at the girl "Yo Ayumi. Weird to see you without your boyfriend."

Ayumi blushed and got flustered "Hiro...Hiro is just a friend!"

"Hiro? Is that the guy's name? The one that stole your powers?"

"?!" Ayumi looked down and stayed quiet. Sana scratched her neck.

"You have some business with that idiot?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern." Kiyoshi muttered. As he said this Sana's eyes widened as she saw the Haori he was wearing. Her expression turned serious.

"...You two are from the Soul Society huh." She chomped on the lollipop and spit the stick out of her mouth "What squad are you from?"

"That's none of your-"

"Squad 5." Kiyoshi answered. Tetsuo looked at him in surprise. He didn't think his captain would answer the question.

"...Your not the one I'm looking for then." She stuck her arm out and revealed her bracelet.

"Who the hell are you?" Tetsuo asked readying himself, not knowing what the girl was planning "This is none of your business so get out of here."

"Oh? But I can't let you go doing what you want with a defenseless girl can I? Threating her with death and pointing your sword at her like the little bitch you are is so goddamn lame."

Tetsuo had enough and got into a fighting stance and gritted his teeth "You are so dead girl?"

"That so? Well I guess..." She dropped her bag and her bow formed. She winced a little but did her best to ignore it "I just have to kill you first Soul Reaper."

"?!" Tetsuo and Kiyoshi we're both surprised.

"A Quincy...no way. No way in hell! I thought they were gone captain?"

Kiyoshi closed his eyes in thought "It's the first time I have seen one in person myself. They were assumed to all be dead, especially after the war."

Ayumi ran up to Sana. Neither the Lieutenant and Captain stopped her as she ran up the Quincy "You have run Sana. These aren't people you can handle and this isn't any of your business. I mean Gray tried to get involved and look what happen to him."

Sana pulled the string back "Trust me. It was pure conicidence I am even here. I just wanted to get more lollipops since I ran out of them but then I sense these two losers' spiritual pressures. Your right it is none of my business and I could care less about what the hell they want with you or Hiro."

A arrow form and she shot it. Tetsuo bent back and it missed him. It whizzed over him into the distance.

"Just so you know, I hate Soul Reapers." Sana stated as Tetsuo glared at her "Oh and I should also mention...My name is Sana Hashimoto. Just thought I tell you so you know the name of the person killing your dumbass."

Tetsuo gritted his teeth so hard you think they break. "I'm going to fricking kill you brat!"

He charged at Sana who rolled under him just as he swung at her. She knelt on the ground and fired shots at him. Tetsuo turned just in time and blocked the arrows with his blade. Sana hopped up and shot more arrows at him. He blocked them all again. She glanced at Kiyoshi had a calm look on his face.

'Probably an idiot for doing this. My arm feels like shit still.' She dodged a swing from Tetsuo's sword and glanced at Kiyoshi again.

'Got to be careful. He could just jump and I be in trouble.'

"Hey stay focused!"

"?!" Sana reacted to late as she was struck with the blade. She skidded to a halt on the ground and hopped up. She stumbed a little as her legs felt like they were about to give out. She kept standing though and fired more arrows. Tetsuo cut them down left and right. He went for the kill but Sana vanished.

"What?" He felt something poking him and he turned to see Sana pulling back her string. She grinned "Got ya."

She fired and he hopped back. The arrow went through his shoulder. He cursed loudly and glared at her.

"You got me there, But your luck is about to end now!" He twirled his sword in his hand and then held it out infront of him. He held his hand over it.

"Chomp! Geitā-"

Sana pulled back the string ready to fire another arrow

"Pathetic!"

"?!" Sana coughed up blood. And looked behind her. Her eyes widened as Kiyoshi had pierced him with his katana through her stomach. She looked behind Tetsuo. Ayumi looked in horror as the man had just appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

'When the hell did-?!'

Sana collapsed on her knees with the back of her legs cut blood dripping onto the ground . Kiyoshi then preceeded to cut her back and her vision started to get hazy. She fell to the ground in a heap with a dazed look.

"..." Ayumi backed away 'Incredible. I didn't even see that he appeared behind her until now.'

The man looked down and turned away "Tetsuo that was pathetic. You weren't even pushed to the limit. She only gave you a minor injury at best and you got angry and almost released your Zanpaktou."

Tetsuo glared at his captain but quickly looked down at the ground "Sorry captain."

"...No matter." He scratched his head "Just hurry up and kill her."

"W-Wait!" Ayumi protested "Stop! I'll go! I'll go back! I'll do anything! Please just don't kill-"

"Your have no say in the matter traitor."

"?!" Ayumi started to shake again "Now even you are calling me a..."

"Tetsuo hurry up!"

The lieutenant not and looked down at Sana who was struggling to get up but collapsed. He raised his sword over his head.

"Looks like in the end, You couldn't kill Quincy. Hope there is no hard feelings but this is where we have to say..."

"Goodbye!"

He swung his blade down. Sana just looked on as she didn't and couldn't find the strength to get up. As his blade got closer it was suddenly knocked away

Everyone was surprised. Tetsuo evaded as a large blade tried to strike him. He landed on the ground safely as the person who stopped him came and stood by Ayumi.

"Your a pain in the ass you know that." He grumbled a hint of obvious anger in his voice. Ayumi looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why? Why are you here? What are you doing here idiot!" She looked up at his face "What are you doing her Hiro?!"

"..." Hiro rested his sword on his shoulders and didn't even look at the girl.

"I came to stop you from leaving dumbass. Plain and simple."


	58. Chapter 58- Goodbye Peaceful Days 6

"I have to leave now Hiro. I can explain or even tell you why. I've had a fun time here in the World of the Living, can't lie about that. I met you and made so many friends in my time here. But those memories will just have to be forgotten. So please...please just do me one favor. Forget about me...Just forget I was ever here..."

Hiro crumbled the paper up in annnoyance. He was pissed now. He held the paper up to Taku who was shivering as he wiped the blood from the cockroach off of hisself

"What the hell is this about?!"

"I don't know." He exclaimed "All I know is Ayumi left that letter, honest."

'I'm going to kick the crap out of that midget' Hiro balled the paper up more as he said this in his head. Taku saw the angry look on his face and hopped up on the bed next to him. Hiro took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

"Taku? What happened? And how the hell did you end up under my fricking bed?" He asked skeptically.

"Well..."

* * *

Taku yawned and looked in the closet. He hopped up and pushed the door open. He saw Ayumi was sitting crisscross on Hiro's bed, her back completely turned to him. He grew a michevious grin on his face.

'Now's my chance to sneak up on my dear Ayumi.' He grinned evilly as he pounced. Ayumi still didn't look as she kept on writing on a piece of paper she grabbed from Mayami's bookbag while the girl was downstairs playing a video game with her brother.

"Amazing. She hasn't seen me yet. This is going to go down without a hi-"

As he was about to touch her her hand shot out and she threw him on the ground causing him to bounce around the room wall to wall like a pinball.

"...Don't say stuff out loud" She muttered quietly as she tapped the pen on her chin in thought. She then wrote more down and then grabbed and envelope beside her. She fold the paper and placed it in the envelope. She licked it and then sealed it. Taku stopped bouncing around and got up.

"Ow that hurt a lot Ayumi. All I wanted was to surprise you is all."

"..." Ayumi's said nothing as she walked over to the closet and opened it and placed the letter in. She then pulled out her bag from the closet and dug through it. Taku got up and sat in her lap and got comfortable. Ayumi didn't bother to do anything and stayed focused on looking through her bag.

Taku peeked in the bag "So what you looking for Ayumi"

"..."

"Ayumi?"

"...I'm leaving. Don't tell Hiro." Was all she muttered as she pushed Taku off of her. She closed the bag and got up.

"Wait..what?" Taku asked. She looked at him and he saw that she looked sad.

"I said I'm leaving."

"What to go to the store or something?"

"No Taku I actually mean I'm...I'm leaving here."

Taku's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard as Ayumi grabbed the pill bottle from out of the closet and took one. She gulped as Taku looked at her not knowing what to say.

"L-L-Leaving?" He mumbled "Why are you leaving?"

"..." Ayumi said nothing as she walked towards the window. Taku hopped up on the window sill "Aren't you going to tell Hiro atleast?"

"No. It better if I don't tell him you know. It's for his sake."

"That makes no sense though!" Taku argued "I won't let you leave."

"Taku please. Just move out of my way. And don't tell Hiro."

"No way!"

Ayumi just looked at him and sighed in annoyance. She looked at him with a blank look and grabbed him by his face. Taku's eyes widened as she got face to face with him.

"...I'll just have to make sure to shut you up then."

"MPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHH-"

* * *

"That is just pathetic."

"Shut up!" The mod soul yelled as the boy picked his ears "I have been stuck there for hours. I kept trying to get you to help me but you completely ignored me."

"That's mostly because I thought the Hong making all that noises was an annoying fly or something like that."

"Damn you!"

Hiro snickered at this and then set his attention back on the crumbled piece of paper in his hands "Why would she leave though without telling me? I don't get it?"

"?!" Taku hopped up waving his arms in the air crazily "I got it!"

Hiro jumped back "The hell?!"

"Hiro don't you get it? How could you now get it by now?"

"Get what by now?"

"Why she left!" Taku said as he snatched the crumbled ball of paper from the boy "That must be it. The Soul Society must have something to do with it."

"...The Soul Society?"

"She must have got in trouble with them? I can't think of any other reason why she would leave? Something must of happen and now the Soul Society must be after her!"

Hiro stiffen up at this as the Mod Soul continued to freak out

"What I'd something happen to her? What if they found her? What if they went and already killed..."

Hiro hopped up and Taku stopped. Hiro looked determined as he cracked his knuckles "This ain't no time to freak out. If that's case I got to go find her and drag her back here."

Taku stopped staring and pumped his first and smiled "Yes! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Right!" Hiro nodded "Okay! Time to change into a Soul Reaper!"

"Right!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Taku blinked as he looked at the boy "How you going to turn into a Soul Reaper?"

"...I'll just use Ayumi's glove."

"She took it with her." Taku told him.

"..."

"..."

Hiro and Taku just stared at eachother. A couple of minutes passed and Taku tried to bolt as Hiro grabbed him. "Stop struggling dammit!"

"No way in hell am I going in your body with that horrible breath of yours!"

"Now is it not the time to worry about that! Besides you want to save Ayumi to right?"

"Yeah but not at the expense of having bad breath!"

"My breath doesn't stink you stupid plushie!"

As Hiro continued to struggle to get Taku's pill he heard clapping. Hiro stopped much to the mod soul's relieve and looked and was a little surprised as he saw Oshiro squatting on the windowsill and taking a sip from his flask.

"Great show, Great show! Encore Encore!" He said with a dumb smile on his face "I just love watching this!"

"What the heck are you doing here?" Hiro asked a little annoyed by the fact the man hopped into his house and into his room. He pulled his glove out and Hiro just looked at him.

"I am going to help you out and do you a favor." He grinned

* * *

"Hiro just leave please. I'm begging you here..."

Hiro shook his head "Not happening." He looked around and looked at Gray and his expression got serious 'Gray got involved in this somehow...that idiot!"

"..." Sana didn't say a word but her and Hiro made eye contact.

"Hey!" The two shifted their attention to Tetsuo who was tapping his sword on the ground impatiently "Who the hell are you?"

"The guy that's going to kick your ass!"

Tetsuo chuckled but then snarled as he pointed his sword at him "Very funny! You are some comedian. But how about you quit with the jokes and state your name."

"...Cool." Hiro stepped up "The name is Hiro Hayasihi. I'm the guy that is going to kick your ass. Plain and simple."

Tetsuo raised an eyebrow as he noticed Hiro's sword. "Hey punk? I don't know who you are but I got to ask. What's up with that huge ass sword?"

"This" He held up his sword "Hell if I know. It's been like this ever since Ayumi gave me her powers."

"Idiot!" She cried

"What? What I say?"

"...!" Tetsuo gripped his sword tightly "So rookie your the one. The one that stole Ayumi's powers is you?!"

Hiro nodded calmly "Yep. That's me."

Tetsuo glared daggers at the boy "Your about to be dead!"

"Hiro Hayaishi...Interesting." Kiyoshi analyzed the boy "If I'm not mistaking he has been the one dealing with the hollows not the traitor. He also went went toe to toe and beat a Menos!"

"Bullshit! No way some stupid upstart beat something like that. There is no damn way!" After saying this Tetsuo charged at the boy. Hiro held his sword up and got ready.


	59. Chapter 59- Don't Know Your Name

Tetsuo struck and kept on trying to cut Hiro. He didn't give him any chance to react or attack as he kept swinging and swinging. Hiro growned in annoyance as he could do nothing but keep on blocking the blows the best that he could.

'A Zanpaktou's size is just for show. This big ass thing is a joke like him!'

Hiro finally managed to push him back and tried to strike. He swung his blade down but Tetsuo blocked it with ease and knocked Hiro back. He was quickly back on the offensive.

"Come on boy! Is that all you got? Is this all your power?" He taunted as he kept pushing Hiro back "Honestly I'm starting to think your sword is just for show!"

"Shut the hell up!" Hiro pushed him back again and went to strike but Tetsuo was gone.

"?!"

"To slow!" Hiro turned to late as the Liutenant cut his shoulder. Hiro winced in pain as Tetsuo landed on the ground and kneed Hiro in the gut. Hiro almost coughed off his lunch as he fell to one knee. He looked up just as Tetsuo stabbed him in his injured arm. He looked at the man and saw he was glaring at him with venomous eyes.

"Pathetic!" He yelled "You might as well just go ahead and die so Ayumi can get them back!"

"Get them back?"

"Her powers! The powers you stole from her!" He pointed at the girl "The sooner you die, the sooner she gets her powers back!"

Hiro looked at Ayumi wide eyed. The girl gave him a conflicted look and turned her head to avert eye contact. Tetsuo pulled his sword out of his shoulder but Hiro didn't react as he kept looking at the girl, wanting answers.

"You got guts, I'll give you that. But you made a very stupid mistake." He smiled a little "Sweet Ayumi over there was trying to cover for you. She left for your sake and she refused to rat you out."

"..."

"You could have just stayed at home but no. You had to be hasty and stupid enough to come here and all for nothing." He raised his sword over his head "The only thing you have accomplished is making your death wi-"

Hiro hopped up and got a hit on Tetsuo. The man skidded back not expecting Hito to attack him out of nowhere like that. The boy grabbed his wounded shoulder as Tetsuo wiped the blood off his cheek.

"Your making go deaf with your yapping." He grumbled "Can you just stop talking so I can kick your ass."

Tetsuo grinned "Heh. You think you can beat me. You just got a lucky hit grazing my chin. Nothing to brag about."

"We'll see about that." Hiro jumped in the air and swift his blade down. Tetsuo dodged as the sword struck the pavement, cracking it. Tetsuo took his chance at tried to strike Hiro from behind. The boy turned around and blocked it just in time. Tetsuo pulled back and then tried to stab Hiro right in the chest. Hiro knocked his sword back much to his surprise.

Hiro got him as Tetsuo let his guard down. Tetsuo growled in annoyance as he backed away, his chest having been cut.

"Shit..."

"Pathetic Tetsuo."

He turned and looked at his captain as the man continued.

"I warned you before you charged in. You can't take him lightly. Especially seeing that he best a Menos the other day."

'The hell is a Menos?' Hiro asked his self as Tetsuo snarled.

"Whoever got that info must be a dumbass. There's no way this punk like him could beat a Menos. That is an utter load of bullshit!"

"Tetsuo..."

"You know I'm right. Just look at him!" He pointed his blade at Hiro "Do you seriously think someone like him could beat a Menos?! That is a joke all on its own. Probably worst then that joke of a sword he is carrying with him!"

"Who are you calling a joke...?"

"You obviously." He looked at the large sword then back up at Hiro.

"Since we brought up your Zanpaktou, what's it name?"

"Name? Zanpaktou? The hell are you going on about?"

Tetsuo looked at him like he was a complete idiot. "What?" You don' know the name of your Zanpaktou?"

"The hell is a Zanpaktou? My sword?"

"...heh." Tetsuo cracked a smile and stsrted to snicker. This snicker turned into a burst of laughter. Hiro just looked lost while Ayumi kept avoiding eye contact with him. Kiyoshi just sighed and stayed quiet.

"So I take it you don't know the name of your Zanpaktou?"

"Uh...no." He admitted. Tetsuo kept on laughing but stsrted to calm down a little he placed his hand over his sword. "I knew it. You haven't even asked your Zanpaktou for it name. This just prove my point more that you couldn't have a beat a Menos. You didn't and still don't know your own damn Zanpakotu's name."

"..."

"I'll show you what I mean." He grinned "Chomp!"

Hiro's eyes widened as Tetsuo's sword glowed green. He swiped his hand over his sword and it's appearance completely changed. The most noticeable part was the sword was split down the middle and it both sides of the blade were serrated.

"Tetsuwani!" He ran at Hiro and pulled his blade back. He swung it and Hiro tried to block it. This failed though as Tetsuo easily parried his sword away and struck Hiro's wrist.

"?!" Hiro pulled back and immediately grabbed his bloody wrist. It felt broken all of a sudden. He looked at it wide eyed as Tetsuo kept grinning as he landed on the ground as the boy looked up.

"I'm going to make you regret not staying at home dumbass."

"..." Hiro ignored the pain as used his other hand to hold his sword. He was about to move when Tetsuo came out of nowhere and cut him. Hiro didn't move and didn't say a word as his chest was cut. He snapped out of it and tried to strike but Tetsuo used the split in his blade to block it and push Hiro's sword away. He cut Hiro again and Hiro felt like he had been hit by something extremely hard.

Hiro fell to his knees with a blank look as he looked down at the ground. Tetsuo pointed his sword at him as Hiro heart was beating like crazy.

"Get ready to become Tetsuwani's dinner boy. Cause your about to die."

"..."


	60. Chapter 60- Goodbye

Hiro didn't know what happen but his conscious slipped. He didn't know where he was and didn't even try as he just stared blankly at nothing. He was kneeling on the ground his wounds not visible. He appeared to be somewhere completely different. He was in a black barren area with large cracks everywhere with a bright red light glowing.

A figure appeared but Hiro couldn't tell who it was as they were completely covered by shadows. By the looks of it though it appeared to be a young girl.

"Pathetic. Do I have to do it again?"

"..."

The shadowy figure sighed "Guess that's a yes...I'll help you again. Like I did wth that hollow."

"..."

* * *

"Now Die!" Tetsuo swung his blade down ready to kill Hiro.

"..."

Hiro raised his sword and knocked it away, surprising the man. Crimson red energy started to emit around Hiro. Tetsuo backed away.

"The hell? What's with his spiritual pressure? It's-"

"Tetsuo stopped when he noticed a small cut on his nose. His eyes widened as Hiro got up and looked up.

"The hell happen to you?!" The Lieutenant cried. Hiro just looked up and grin making Ayumi look at him.

"Hiro... "

Hiro ran at Tetsuo and struck him in the side before he could react. Before he could move, Hiro then proceeded to slash his chest. Tetsuo hopped away quickly surprised by what happen.

"You know, I honestly don't know what the hell is happening to me, but I feel stronger. Stronger then when I fought that hollow and stronger then you!" He jumped at Tetsuo who blocked the attack with his Zanpaktou. He tried to push back and he chipped Hiro's blade but Hiro pushed him back into a wall.

Tetsuo coughed as Hiro kicked him and then grabbed him and threw him in the air. He grin grew wider making him look sadistic. Tetsuo looked at him and Hiro knocked him down to the ground.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! WHAT HAPPEN TO THAT BRAGGER FROM A SECOND AGO!"

"Shit...What the hell happened to him? It's like he's..."

Ayumi feel to her knees "It like he is a different person...It feels like I'm looking at a person I don't know..."

"HEHEHEHE!" Hiro started chuckling uncontrollably and put his hand over his face. He peeked with one eye and it was now pure black with yellow pupils

* * *

"..."

"I say it my turn to have a little fun? Don't you agree...Hiro!" A cocky egotistical voice shouted. It wasn't the same girl from before though. It sounded like him. Hiro said nothing and just looked at him surprised. He clutched his head.

"Wh...What the hell is..."

"You just comfortable. I deal with this! HEHEHEHEHE!"

* * *

"HEHEHEHEHEHE!" Hiro swung at Tetsuo but he moved out of the way but the blade grazed his shoulder. He winced but took the opportunity to strike Hiro with his Zanpaktou. Hiro cried out. But grabbed Tetsuo and slammed him down to the ground.

"Your going to pay for that!" He held Tetsuo down and raised his sword up. Tetsuo struggled to get free as Hiro raised his sword. He was going for the kill.

"Stop!"

"Huh?" Hiro looked and saw Ayumi was holding his arm, stopping his attack. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hiro stopped. Your going to far!" She cried "Just stop this! Don't kill him!"

"...Get the hell off me." He grumbled as he tried to knock her away but she wouldn't budge. Ayumi looked at his eyes and saw they were black.

"Hiro...What happen to...Gah!"

Hiro let go of Tetsuo and yanked her off her feet. Ayumi looked at him scared now as Hiro glared at her.

"You don't stop being annoying, I'll kill you!"

"Hiro this isn't you...Just stop. Please...Just stop..."

"Just shut the hell...?!"

Hiro dropped her and clutched his head. "Agh!"

"Hiro?!"

Hiro stumbled back and was breathing heavily. He almost fell to his knees but caught his self. He let out a long gasp.

'What the hell was that just now?'

He looked over and saw Ayumi looking at him with a scared and conflicted look. Her eyes said it all. Hiro quickly looked away and focused on Tetsuo.

"Let's do this." Hiro muttered as Tetsuo got up and glared at him. Hiro started running but something suddenly felt off.

He looked down and saw it. His sword was cut in half. He heard a cling and saw the other half on the ground. He looked at Tetsuo who looked just a surprised. "Why?"

"Since you can seem to end this, I'll end it."

Tetsuo and Hiro looked. Ayumi slowly turned her head and saw Kiyoshi had unsheathed his Zanpaktou. "Kiyoshi you..."

Hiro tried to move but couldn't. He looked down and saw he feet were frozen, literally frozen to the ground. Ice covered his feet. He looked up and saw the man was gone. He couldn't even move his head as the man appeared behind him.

The wound appeared. The ice shattered around Hiro's feet as blood seeped down his chest. He cough up blood and struggled to stand up. He panted heavily as he looked behind him.

"Captain..."

"Prepare to die boy. Maybe as you die, you'll regret making the decision to take the traitors powers."

"..."

Kiyoshi tried to stab him and Hiro didn't even try to move. He looked down at Gray and Sana. He looked over to see Ayumi.

But she wasn't were she was a second ago.

"...Still trying to protect him I see."

'What?'

Hiro titled his head and he was shocked by what he saw. Ayumi coughed up blood as Kiyoshi blade had pierced her stomach, a large red stain now formed on his sister clothes.

"?!"

"Just stop. Stop this! I'll go. I'll go...I'll go...Just leave him be please. I'll go as long as you promise to stop this...please."

"Ayumi..."

"Just shut up idiot."

"...Fine." Kiyoshi removed his sword and Ayumi fell to her knees.

"Ayumi!"

"Just stop!"

"?!"

"Hiro listen to me." She said in a serious tone "Your an idiot. Just a big stupid redhead idiot!" She stated loudly "You were stupid to come here. You were stupid for trying to stop me and you were stupid for trying to fight for me. Who told you who come?"

Hiro tried to walk over to her but Ayumi punched him in the gut. He fell to the ground. She stood over him with an angry expression as she held her stomach.

"Just forget about me. Just forget I ever exist and don't even think of coming for me. Just live your life and stop being such a stupid idiot!"

Tetsuo walked over and touched Ayumi's shoulder. She didn't even struggle as she started moving, which was a little hard for her thanks to the blood seeping from her stomach as Kiyoshi just looked down at him as Hiro's vision got blurrier and blurrier. Ayumi turned and looked at him one last time.

"Good bye Hiro. Just forget me."


	61. Chapter 61- Unfinished

Hiro trudged silently into class. He just headed straight to his desk, dropped his bag and slumped down the instant he sat down. He just looked at the ceiling as everyone just kept talking waiting for class to start.

"Good morning Hiro!"

"..."

"Yo Hiro you with us!"

"...What?" He finally muttered as Izumi popped out of nowhere with Kaiyo.

"Good morning best friend~" Izumi sanged truthly. Katsu smiled at her, while Hiro didn't even tell Izumi to shut up.

"Ah you look as lovely as always Izumi."

Izumi looked at Katsu and raised a brow "Uh thanks...random guy."

Katsu fell to the ground comically in defeat. Everyone ignored this as Makoto looked around "Weird, Gray isn't here."

Hiro looked and this was confirmed. This was rare since Gray, despite being to carefree for his own good and mainly only sleeping in class, always showed up.

Kaiyo looked at the back of the classroom "Sana isn't here either."

Ai walked up and noticed something was up with Hiro.

"Yo is something wrong?" She asked. Hiro snapped out of it and saw his friends were all looking at him."

"Uh...No. Just thinking to..." He stopped when he saw someone sit in Ayumi's seat. Some guy he never saw before or if he had, he certainly did not bother to even try and remember his name at all.

"Whose that?" Hiro asked. Katsu got up. "Who is who?"

Hiro pointed to the guy sitting next to him.

"Hiro you don't remember?" Makoto asked "He has practically been sitting next to you for the entire school year."

"He has?"

"Yeah idiot, how would you not know that?"

Hiro just looked and saw his friends were all looking confused. He then realized something and came to a conclusion.

'They don't...remember.' Hiro nodded "Sorry. I just must be tired." He placed his head on his desk face down as the teacher came in. His friends looked at him, wondering if he was sick but quickly moved to there seats for the start of class. As the teacher talked Hiro recalled what happened.

* * *

'I don't even feel it. No pain at all? Why though? Why can't I feel anything? Is it all over?'

His eyes flickered but they slowly started to open. He just looked up at the ceiling.

'My body doesn't feel cold. If feels warm.'

"Finally up huh?"

Hiro looked up and saw the hooded woman leaning on the wall eatting a bag of chips. This woke him up completely and he hopped up, grabbing his chest immediately.

"Don't push it. You were lucky we showed up to get you."

Hiro looked around "This ain't my house. Where the hell am I?"

"...Ask the drunk about it." She opened the door and popped her head out.

"Oshiro he's up."On cue, Oshiro came in and the woman left not saying a word. Oshiro took his flask out and took a long sip "Good to see you awake Hiro."

"..."

"What not happy to see me?"

"Where are we Bartender guy."

Oshiro looked at the boy and sighed before putting his flask up. "Welcome to my bar/store/home!"

"Who the hell has that many stuff rolled into one?"

"Me of course."

Hiro rolled his eyes "I shouldn't be surprised."

Oshiro made a pouty face "Now that is no way to talk to the guy that healed your wounds."

Hiro tried to get up but felt more pain course through his body.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." The bar owner advised "Your not fully healed so it be stupid for you to try and move around."

"..." Hiro just fell on his back and Ayumi popped into his head. He clutched his head in annoyance

Oshiro just smiled "Is something wrong Hiro?"

"Nothing..." Was all he muttered. He gritted his teeth as Ayumi words played over and over again in his head.

"Goodbye Hiro...Just forget about me."

Hiro sat up and looked around "What happen to Gray and Sana?"

"Hm? Oh there fine." Oshiro said with a goofy grin "That Gray kid's injuries weren't that fatal compared to you and that Sana girl."

Hiro's eyes widened at this "Is she-"

"She's fine. Her injuries were bad I admit but those the had injuries that even didn't come close to yours."

* * *

Oshiro placed Hiro on his shoulder. Blood was getting on his bartender vest but he didn't seem bothered by this though. He looked up and saw Gray sitting up and Sana hop up despite almost falling.

"If you two want you both can come and rest for-"

"Hell no." Sana grumbled, venom in her voice as she went over and picked up her bag off the ground and stuck a lollipop in her mouth "I'm fine enough."

This was a lie as her legs were wobbling and her arms were shaking. She was also breathing a little heavily to. Oshiro just shrugged it off, not wanting to get into a argument over it.

"Fine by me." Gray jumped up.

"Appreciate it dude, but I feel like resting in my own bed." Gray said as he rubbed his back. The two then started to walk off. But Gray stopped and turned to Oshiro.

"Is Hiro going be alright?"

Oshiro looked a little surprised but looked at the boy as he rested on his shoulder unconscious.

"I'll take good care of him."

"You better jackass."

Gray couldn't even hide his surprise as Sana put her hood on and started to walk off.

"Are you actually worried about him dude?"

Sana just turned her head and glared at Gray "Hell no. I could care less about you or him. As much as I hate to say it that asshat is probably the only one...That can beat the shit out of those idiots and-"

* * *

"-save Ayumi." Oshiro finished "Those were her words exactly."

"She's wrong."

"Excuse-moi?"

"She wrong! I lost dammit! I loss and now she is gone!" Hiro slammed his fist on the ground "Ayumi is back in the Soul Society! There is no way I can save her now! I don't even know how to get there. It's hopeless."

Oshiro just looked up at the ceiling as he said this looking bored out of his mind "Is it really?"

"What?"

"I'm saying doing you seriously think..." He squatted down and got face to face with Hiro, his expression now extremely serious. "...There is no way to go to the Soul Society?"

"?!" Hiro just looked at him "You mean there is actually a way? A way to get to the Soul Society?"

"Maybe?"

Hiro grabbed the man's collar which left him unfazed as Hiro frantically shook him.

"Tell me? If you know tell me how I can go to the Soul Society to save her dammit!"

"Fine, I tell you." Oshiro held up one finger "Only under e condition that you train with me though."

Hiro growled at this "Train? Who has time to train. I have to go-"

Oshiro took off his glasses and Hiro let go of him as it felt like he was being frozen by the man's gaze.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you, you need to train." Katsuo walked in "If I let you go now you wouldn't last a full minute."

"!"

"So you'll train with me for 10 days and-"

"What do you mean I wouldn't last a full minute?"

Oshiro had enough and slammed Hiro down to the ground. Hiro froze up as Oshiro started to slam his palm in his face but just stopped. Sweat started to break into a cold sweat.

"Listen well. When I say you wouldn't last a minute, I mean you would die right now. Especially in your current condition."

Hiro just went wide eyed as he continued

"You know I tell you something. I purposely let you get your ass kicked."

"Wha-"

"I thought by...No I knew by doing so, you would easily be able to see it. Under your current condition, you wouldn't stand a chance against anyone in the Soul Society. Cause you are weak."

"..."

"A weakling like you saying he'll go and fight the Soul Society is basically like saying you want to commit suicide. So you better think twice about that...also stop being so pathetic."

Oshiro loosen his grip and let go "Oh I want to go and save Ayumi!" He said in a mocking tone "Honestly. Just stop trying to use her as an excuse for writing your death wish Hiro."

"..."

Oshiro cracked his neck and pulled out his flask. He put his glasses on and held up one finger again. Hiro sat up confused.

"There is a grace period in the Soul Society for a convict's execution. The grace period will last a month most likely like all others before her. We'll use just ten of those days to makes sure we get you ready."

He now held up 7 fingers "It will take me at best 7 days to get the doors to the Soul Society opened."

"You know how to open doors to the place?"

"...I learned it from someone." He stated before continuing "That gives you about 13-14 days at best, So you won't have to worry about time."

Hiro looked down "10 days huh? Is it possible for me to really get stronger in that amount of time."

"Well yeah." He took a long sip from his flask "If you desire to save Ayumi you better put your whole heart into it."

"Because if your committed to this, you better get serious about fighting."

"..."

* * *

'I have to do it. I will do it.' Hiro said in his head as his teacher talked about the students going on Summer break 'No matter what...'

"I will get stronger."


	62. Chapter 62- Summer Begins

"Alright everyone. I hope you all have a good summer. Don't get in trouble over the break."

As the teacher said that the bell ringed and every was now excited that summer was finally here. Hiro just got up though and walked off and out of the classroom while every one talked about there summer plans.

"Geez...what a pain in the ass." He grumbled as he left the school and started to head home.

'I was hoping someone would remember Ayumi. I asked around just to complete confirm it and I was right...shit'

He slapped his forehead and annoyance and got down the stairs. He was about to make a left turn when something knocked him down to the ground causing him to land face first on the pavement.

"Heya best friend~"

"..." Hiro cursed but it was inaudible due to his face being stuck on the pavement

"You left before I could ask you were doing for the summer best friend~"

Hiro lifted his face up. It was now completely red "Get the hell off me Izumi."

"H-Hiro?"

The two looked up and saw Kaiyo looking at them confused "Kaiyo? What's up?"

"W-Well." She looked away.

"What's wrong Kaiyo?" Izumi asked as she still hadn't gotten off of Hiro, much to the boys annoyance.

"I-I was wondering...W-Why has everyone acted like Ayumi doesn't exist all of a sudden?"

"!"

Izumi just had a blank look on her face until a light went off in her head "That's right~I wanted to ask you about that to~"

"W...Wait a minute. You guys still remember Ayumi?"

"Why wouldn't we best friend~?"

"..." Hiro pushed Izumi off and sat on the ground. Kaiyo looked at him with a concern look.

"H-Hiro what's wrong? Please tell us what happen?"

"..."

* * *

"Lady Sana!" Hiroto called for what seem like the millionth time. It was lunch time now at her house and he had a tray filled with luxurious food that most the people in Karakura would have to beg for.

He was concerned especially after last night when she came stumbling in. Hiroto wanted to tell her mother and take her to the hospital but Sana was the same as always when that came up. She refused went into the bathroom grabbed the first aid kit and went to her room. Despite the obnoxious loud cursing from last night from treating her own wounds, she had been completely silent which by no means to Hiroto a complete rarity but still a little concerning.

He went over and knocked on the door. No answer. Hiroto knocked on the door again and it creaked open.

"Ms. Sana?"

There was no answer. He walked in and sighed. Sana wasn't in her room at all. Instead there was a note on her bed with only one word. 'Training.'

Hiroto set the tray down and looked at the window which was wide open "Honestly."

* * *

Sana treaded quietly through the woods behind her house. She had her earbuds in and winced with every step. She was no where near healed but she didn't care about that. New bandages were wrapped around her arms and legs but it was done messily to say the least. The stitches in her arms were easily noticeable and her legs were just the same. She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. She readjusted a small silver case she was carrying on her shoulder

She stopped when she came across a small opening. She trembled a little as a memory flashed into her head.

'Remember my name as you slowly die Quincy'

"Dad..." She muttered. She didn't even notice a tear falling from her eyes. She snapped out of it and shook her head.

"Now is not the goddamn time to think about that." She said to herself. She continued walking until she reached her destination. She arrived at the end of the woods where there was a make shift waterfall her parents hand built in. She never questioned why and never planned to. She just kicked her sandals off and placed the case down. She look down at it and choked up.

"He said it watch over me when he thought I was ready for this...But you aren't here." She started as she opened the case slowly "Guess I'll have to learn how to use it on my own..."

* * *

"That's what happen."

Hiro just finished explaining as he threw his soda can away. He just sat on the bench explaining about the events that transpired. He left out the part about Oshiro and the training, since he felt like that didn't concern them. Izumi and Kaiyo just looked at him and Hiro could only guess how they would react.

"S-So that why she wasn't at school..."

"Yeah." Hiro admitted. He looked at Kaiyo who looked like she was thinking about something. "I'm surprised though Kaiyo. I knew Izumi could see me but I didn't know that-"

"So what are you going to do now Best Friend~?" Izumi asked

"..."

"Y-You have to save her."

"?!"

"...T-That's what I want to say at least. But it be wrong of you to do that right?" She asked.

"I-I..."

"I-I mean isn't that where her other friends, her family and her home is? It would be wrong for you-"

"It's the right thing to do as far as I am concerned." He answered bluntly.

"...Heh."

Izumi hopped up "Kaiyo~?"

Kaiyo smiled which confused Hiro

"I-I shouldn't be surprised. Of course that would be your answer cause you already made up your mind long before I asked didn't you?"

Hiro just nodded. Kaiyo pumped her arm's up "Okay! Then I'll cheer you then as you go and try to save her."

"Kaiyo..."

"Me too best friend~" Izumi sanged.

"S-She our friend as well and I don't want her to die. So with that in mind you should go and rescue her! I know that is something you would most likely do even if I didn't tell you this."

Hiro just looked at the two girls trying to cheer him up and motivate him. Both smiled and Hiro hopped up and grabbed his bag. He started to walk off.

"Hey Kaiyo."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"!" With that Hiro walked off. Izumi puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"What about me best friend~" She cried out but Hiro was already gone. "So mean!"

She groaned in annoyance as her phone went off. She took it out and answered it.

"Hel-"

She couldn't get a hello out as yelling was heard from the other side. Izumi and Kaiyo who could also hear it both went wide eyed as there ear drums were almost ruptured. Izumi blanked but then snapped out of it and started to run off.

"I-Izumi where are you going."

"I completely forgot! I had some charity event to go to! Sorry Kaiyo but we'll have to hang out another time~"

"R-Right. Well see you later."

Kaiyo waved goodbye and looked where Hiro and Izumi left. She was alone now. She decided to leave but bumped into something.

She rubbed her head "Ow..." She looked and saw a person looking at her that was upside down.

"Yo." Aki said. Kaiyo let out a scream and tripped but she was caught by somebody. She looked up and saw it was Gray who was wearing a denim shirt which was unbutton showing his body which was wrapped in bandages.

"Yo dude."

"G-Gray! Why are you here?"

"He came here with me." Aki said as she landed on the ground and cracked her neck. Kaiyo raised her brow "W-Why are you..."

"To ask if you made up your mind."

"H-Huh?"

"Oshiro asked me to train you two. Your friend here agreed quickly."

Kaiyo looked at Gray who nodded before yawning "W-Why is he asking you to train us?"

Aki just looked at her and sighed in annoyance "So you can help that Hiro boy of course."

Kaiyo was shocked while the woman just shrugged.

"It's up to you. I could honestly care le-"

"I made up my mind after talking to Hiro just now." Aki just looked at her with an unsurprised look.

"I'm in. If I can help him in anyway I'll do it."

The hooded woman smiled "Good to know."


	63. Chapter 63- Let The Training Begin

Oshiro took another sip from his flask as he sat on a crate outside. Katsuo came out and dusted his hands off.

"Aki just called. She said those two kids agreed to the training.

"Perfect!" He held up his flask "Let's drink to that!"

Katsuo just looked at the man sternly "You already are. And I can only guess you grabbed it from the bar?"

"Actually like me secret stash."

Katsuo slapped his head and sighed "Anyway I prepared the training area."

"Great all we have to do is..." Oshiro stopped and looked. "Well good to know you came like I thought you would."

Hiro trudged over with his hands in his pockets. He stopped in front of the two men.

"So how ya doing?" Oshiro asked in a cheer tone as he took another sip and let out a loud belch. Hiro ignored this though "I'm ready for the training."

Oshiro just blanked and looked lost "Is it that time already?"

"Yeah" Hiro said a little annoyed by what the man said but hid it.

"Did you tell your dad."

Hiro nodded "Yeah. Told him I was going to hang out at Gray's place for a while."

"Lameeeeeeee!" He hopped off the crate "You couldn't come up with a better excuse. Like maybe you were hanging out at a girls place."

"Hell No!"

Oshiro sighed "So uncool."

"S-Shut up!" Hiro blurted out.

Oshiro took a sip from his flask and regained his composure and looked at Hiro who looked at him annoyed

"So you ready?"

Hiro annoyed look was replaced by a calm one and nodded.

"What about your injuries?"

Hiro took his hands out of his pockets and unbutton his school shirt shaping his chest. The scars were still visible but other then that that had closed up and healed up nicely. He button his shirt back up and Oshiro grinned.

"Perfect." He put his flask up "Let's get started then."

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...U-Uh..."

"What?"

"N-Nothing..." Kaiyo just turned her head.

They had been following Aki for a good hour minutes and where she led them was to some old warehouse on the outskirts of town. It had been an awkward time, mostly for Kaiyo atleast. Gray hadn't muttered a peep and looked bored and Aki didn't say anything either. Kaiyo hated the silence though but didn't know how to break the tension.

"If your going to say something spit it out already." Aki muttered. Kaiyo just twiddled her thumbs and nodded "W-Well I was just wondering w-what we are doing here."

"What do you mean?" An annoyed tone was evident in her voice.

"W-What are we doing in an abandon warehouse?"

Aki adjusted her hood and scratched her side "Training?"

"W-Well I know we're training but why he-"

"You brought us here because this is the last place anyone would look right?" Gray asked finally breaking his silence as he stifled a yawn. Kaiyo just blinked in shock while the woman just nodded.

"Correct. I scouted this place out when Oshiro forc-asked me to train you." She explained "It been abandoned for years now and no one will probably come here so it's the perfect place to train."

Kaiyo nodded "I-I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does." Aki grumbled as she looked at the two "Alright now that is settled, get down on the ground and do 20 push-ups."

"H-Huh?!"

Gray didn't say a word and just shrugged and got on the ground, proceeding to do push ups.

"G-Gray what are you doing?" Kaiyo asked

"Push-ups like the lady asked dude." He stated

"B-But what does this have to do with our training?"

"Kaiyo give me 50 push ups."

Kaiyo's jaw dropped as she looked at Aki. She couldn't tell what her expression was as he face was mostly covered by the hood on her head.

"W-Why do we have to do push ups. What does this have to do with training?!" She asked frantically.

Aki cursed to her self out of earshot distance "It has everything to do with my training."

Kaiyo was still lost as Gray just did 20 push ups and hopped up. Aki looked at him

"Now that you finished that run 3 laps around the warehouse."

"Cool." Was all Gray said before running out of the warehouse.

"G-Gray!"

"What the hell are you standing there for? Drop and give me 50!"

"B-But don't want to!" Kaiyo whined.

"Alright then. Do 75 push ups."

"B-But..."

"But nothing!" Aki snapped "Do 75 push ups."

Kaiyo still looked lost "B-But what does this have to do with our training?!"

Aki walked up and grabbed the girls shoulder. She looked directly at her. Despite not being able to see her eyes, Kaiyo tensed up and felt like she couldn't moved.

"Listen well and listen once. This has everything to do with MY training. I really don't want to do this so either you do 75 push up or else I'll have you run 20 times around this place!"

Kaiyo felt like she just died inside now. Aki let her go and she quickly got to the ground and started to do push up. Aki noticed and shook her head "No girly push ups!"

Kaiyo froze and fell to the ground. She looked up and groaned as she started over.

'This is so you can help Hiro...This is so you can help Hiro...This is so you can help Hiro.' She constantly told herself as she was now scared out of her mind

* * *

"Feel sorry for those kids right now. Aki must be giving them hell."

"What was that?"

Oshiro snapped out of it and just remembered Hiro and Katsuo were behind him.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself ha ha..."

Hiro looked at him doubtful while Oshiro just looked at the man. He already knew he was thinking about Gray and Kaiyo. He be lying if he himself didn't feel bad knowing Aki's type of training which anyone would fine brutal.

Oshiro opened the door to the shop and walked in. Hiro looked around at the variety of stuff in there "You got a lot of weird stuff in here."

"Why thank you. I do my best to get this products." Hiro looked at him like he was an idiot 'That wasn't a compliment.'

They stopped at the end of the shop. He squated down and grabbed a small handle at the end of the floor. He swung it open and a ladder was revealed that led down. Hiro was surprised by kept a calm expression on his face. Oshiro looked back at him.

"Down here is where your training will begin."

* * *

"Lieutenant."

Tetsuo stopped and notice it was a male Soul Reaper with black hair. He looked up at him."

"What is it? I here because they said the traitor was back in her cell."

"Yes sir." The man nodded "We just put her back in the cell. Lieutenant Arakida told me to tell you she has just finished treatment so Ms. Fuji-"

"Traitor."

"...The traitor is a little out of it. She said you would probably come and told me to tell you to keep it short and sweet."

"Tch." Tetsuo rolled his eyes and walked pass him. He kept walking until he reached the end of the hall. He stepped up and look down "Yo."

"..." Ayumi just looked up. She was a mess now. She had bags under her eyes, her eyes were red and was pale. Her hair was extremely messy and the pony tail was undone letting her hair flow to her shoulders. She just looked and didn't say a word as she just sat in the corner. She was wearing a white gown with her hands cuffed up.


	64. Chapter 64- Prepare For Your Lessons

It had felt like hours now. Hiro was wondering how far down they were going and he climbed down the hidden stairs. Oshiro was leading them down, his flask in his mouth and Katsuo was right above Hiro.

Oshiro stopped all of a sudden and Hiro looked at him "Why the hell did you stop?"

"Simple." He said, his voice muffled by the flask in his mouth. He proceed to slide down the ladder much to Hiro's surprise as he disappeared where Hiro saw light.

"What the..."

"Look out below!"

Hiro looked up and his jaw laid a gapped as Katsuo started sliding down. Hiro tried to move quickly but he was to slow as the man butt landed on his face and Hiro started to fall down the ladder.

"SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

He continued to fall and notice the ladder. He tried to grab it but saw that it stopped barely anywhere close to the ground. He looked down and saw that he was going faster and faster as he closed in on the ground. Hiro clasped his hands together and just prayed to pretty much anyone as he closed his eyes

THUD!

"..." Hiro kept his eyes closed, waiting for his demise. After a full five minutes passed he opened them up and looked around.

"Am I...alive?" He looked around and saw he was safe. He had landed on a safety cushion with a picture of Oshiro with a peace sign and a smug look on his face. Hiro laid down on the safety cushion and sighed in relief.

"I look out if I were you."

"Huh?" Hiro opened his eyes and turned to see Oshiro pointing up at the sky. Hiro looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Katsuo coming down right on him. Hiro quickly got up and tried to move but it was to late and the safety cushion burst. A loud hissing noise filled the area.

"I warned you." Oshiro said as he tilted his head back with his flask still in his mouth. Katsuo popped out of the remains of the safety cushion and dusted his self off.

"Glad I didn't break anything." He stated as he hopped out of the wreckage. Hiro couldn't say the same though as he was face first in the ground his right arm up in the air twitching. He felt like his entire body had snapped in half just like a twig.

* * *

Katsuo dragged Hiro out of the safety cushion and the boy stood up and it felt like every bone in his body would break. Oshiro walked up and smiled cheerfully.

"So what do you think?"

"That your a mad man." Hiro said, obviously still angry as he cracked his back

"Well ouch." The man feigned being hurt "But I mean what do you think about the training area.

Hiro looked around. The area resembled a desolated land with small Rocky Mountains around everywhere and a large cliff at the far back of it. trees were in the area to but they were all dead. Hiro didn't notice at first but now noticed the sky was a light blue color with few clouds not even moving in the air.

"Impressive huh?" Oshiro grinned. He put his glove on as he said this.

"I don't even want to know how you manage to build this underground do-" Just as Hiro looked at him Oshiro hit the palm of his head and Hiro's body collapsed on the ground. He was in his spirit form now and rolled on the ground.

Hiro hopped up and glared at Oshiro "What the heck is your problem."

Oshiro shrugged and turned his head to hide his smug look "Nothing."

Hiro growled and tried to move but as he tried to take a step, he found it hard to breath. He was confused cause he barely took even one step. He looked down and saw a chain attached to his chest. His eyes widened as he quickly realized what it was.

"Must be tough."

"?!"

"If I am not mistaken, this is your first time being in a form other then your Soul Reaper form if I am not mistaking." He adjusted his glasses and glanced at Hiro "How hard is it for you to breath at the moment? How does it feel to not be in your Soul Reaper? How does it feel...To be in the form of a spirit?"

"..." Hiro stayed silent. Oshiro continued "You should be a little thankful that Miss Fujimoto made those two promise not to kill you. Then again if I hadn't shown up you would've just laid there left for dead. Those two probably thought that when he didn't deliever the killing blow.

"..."

"The origins of your powers were destroyed. In your current state all you are is the ghost of a plain old average human being with zero and I mean ZERO percent of your spiritual power. In other words you have none at all."

He took his glove off and pointed at Hiro

"In order to atleast stand a chance against a Spul Reaper, you need to be able to restore your spiritual pressure or you'll get your butt kicked again."

"...So what do I do then?"

"Easy. You got to learn how to move in your spiritual body."

"Sounds easy enough."

"If you were in your Soul Reaper form I agree."

Hiro was caught off by that. Oshiro just continued "Spiritual Power is the power works and encourages the spirit. It basic really. The more your spiritual power increases, the better your movements in that body of yours improves."

"Mind not speaking in a foreign language." Hiro said catching none of that.

"If you can move your spiritual body better then your mortal body, it means you restored your spiritual powers."

Hiro nodded and started to stretch. He cracked his neck "So how do I do this. Do I do some gymnastics or some excercise video?"

"Well I do have my own personal stash of my own homemade excercise videos if you want."

"No thank you."

"Aw, you sure? What if I throw in my secret stash of 'special' magazines and DVDs?"

"HELL NO!" Hiro shouted. Oshiro looked down and looked defeated.

"Aw...Well if you don't want that we can just go with the original plan."

"Original plan?"

Oshiro looked up and nodded "Yeah..."

He put his flask up and put his hand over his mouth "You two can come out now."

He turned and started to leave. Hiro's eyebrow raised "Where are you going?"

Oshiro said nothing as Katsuo walked pass him remaining silent.

"Hey what's going on!" Hiro shouted. Oshiro and Katsuo said nothing but Oshiro hid a smirk as something floated above Hiro.

Hiro noticed a shadow and looked up and saw someone in the air, a little boy that was about Daisuke and Mayami's age. Hiro then realized it was the boy who had helped him and Sana out with the hollows along with Oshiro.

"What the-"

"Better dodge this!" Daichi yelled as he removed his hand from his back showing his soccer ball. He let go of the ball and kicked it. Hiro's eyes widened as it came at him ridiculously fast. Hiro barely evaded it, having to sway forward and the ball whizzed pass him created a crater in one of the small rock mountains. Hiro jaw dropped at this and due to him not paying attention, he didn't notice Haru coming towards him out of nowhere.

"S-Sorry..."

"?!" He ran, or atleast tried to. He still found it hard to breath but barely managed to dodge the attack.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"SIMPLE!"

Hiro paused and saw Oshiro and Katsuo were on top of the cliff. Hiro had to squint his eyes, but he could have sworn Oshiro was holding a picnic basket and a sandwich.

"Why the hell are these kids attacking me!"

"I told you..." Oshiro started as he took a bite out of his sandwich "We got to restore your spiritual power and in order to do that we got to get you to move in that body."

Hiro glared at the man "What does this have to do with these brats attack...GAH!" Hiro barely dodged the soccer ball again. He didn't even notice the boy had grabbed the ball out of that crater.

"Your lesson here is simple. Just try not to get beat up by these precious kids here. Dodge there attacks and if you can, try to throw some strikes at them to."

"What?!"

"Yeah I know awesome right. Anyway have fun."

Hiro was speechless as he looked at the two kids who looked ready to fight.

"Crap!" He said as the two came at him.


	65. Chapter 65- First Test

He ducked out of the way still trying to catch his breath, which he found very hard. He very avoided the soccer ball which connected with the ground and bounced up. Hiro had to move his head just to not get it knocked off.

Either the two kids were faster then he thought they be. This might have been due to his body like Oshiro said. Hiro didn't bother to completely think about it as he skidded to a halt just as Haru jumped in front of him and threw a punch. Hiro stopped just in time. He sighed in relief but then heard something. He turned and saw the soccer ball coming towards him again.

'Crap!' Hiro jumped out of the way. Haru just stood there and stuck her hands out catching the ball with ease. She didn't even flinch as the ball was still spinning fast in her hands. Hiro's jaw dropped.

'How the hell did she do that?'

Haru glanced at Hiro and Hiro gulped and started running. He was breathing heavily. He glanced at Oshiro who was literally having a picnic with Katsuo on the freaking cliff in the far back.

"Hey!"

The sandwich was halfway into his mouth when he heard this. Oshiro stopped and looked at Hiro glaring at him before he ducked another one of Haru's punches which put a hole in the ground.

"Your doing alright so far."

"Screw that! Why do I have to run from these kids?!" Hiro shouted angrily as he made a right turn hiding behind one of the rock mountains as Daichi ball whizzed right pass him.

Oshiro took his flask out and took a long sip before finally answering "I told you. You have to get use to moving in your body."

"I get that, but how long do I have to keep running?"

"..." Oshiro turned his head and took another sip, pissing Hiro off.

"Answer dammit!"

"You can either A) Get hit and hopefully not die B) Just run and not get hit or C) Land a hit and run so you don't get hit."

"All those options involve me getting hit!"

Oshiro gave him a thumbs up "I know! It's great isn't it?"

Hiro grumbled to himself as he kept on running. 'This fricking sucks!' He said in his head angrily

He didn't notice at first but he was starting to find it easy to breath. He saw the soccer ball coming towards him. His eyes widen and dodged with easy this time. He looked surprise

'I feel faster' He thought 'I'm starting to be able to breath more and more.'

"I got this." Hiro dodged one of Haru's punches and saw it create another crater. He turned and started to run again. Haru wasn't far as she ran at him and pulled her fist back. Daichi kneed his ball in the air and hopped up. He spun around before kicking a curve ball. Hiro moved his head with ease and blocked Haru's punch. He tried to gently push her away but ended up shoving her to the ground.

"..."

Hiro ran over to her and knelt down next to her

"Hey sorry about that. Guess I was a little rough."

"..."

"Hey."Hiro waved his hand in her face. "You oka-"

Haru slammed her hand on the ground and Hiro jumped back. She looked at him and Hiro saw her pupils were dilated. She jumped up. Oshiro notice this but just sat there still on the cliff. He pulled the picnic basket over to himself and dug through it until he pulled out neddle with a small spear on the top of it with some weird blue liquid in it.

Haru kicked her foot up and Hiro dodged. And started running. Daichi had stopped and backed up.

"Hey kid what is going?!" Hiro asked as he avoided another punch. It seemed to make a bigger crater then her previously attacks. Hiro started running faster.

"What the hell is happening!" He cried. He turned and saw Haru was gaining on him. He gulped and jumped to the side and sat on the ground. He let out a huge sigh of relief and titled his head back.

He quickly hopped back up as Haru appeared behind him. He ducked a punch and ran the opposite way.

Daichi walked up and sat down behind Katsuo and Oshiro. He looked bored S he saw Hiro running away "So he still isn't dead yet. Thought sis would have beat the crap out of him."

"Daichi watch your-"

"Yeah, Yeah. I know." He muttered. Oshiro ignored this as he kept watching with interest.

Hiro was practically running like a mad man at this point, but Haru was keeping up with him.

'What the hell do I do dammit!' He tried to rack his brain for something. Anything to get out of this alive.

'...Wait a minute.' He realized 'She's just a kid. A powerful kid that can kill me if she hits me, but a kid all the same. Maybe I can...'

He skidded to a halt surprising the 4.

"What's that idiot got planned?" Daichi asked.

Haru threw a punch and Hiro moved to the side on instinct. He did this several more times as Haru kept throwing punch after punch.

"I got this!" Hiro cried as he ducked under her punch and 'lightly' pushed her to the ground. He would regret this though as Haru's eyes seemed to get more dilated as she hopped up and slapped any taste Hiro had in his mouth out. The boy was sent flying into one of the small mountains and dust settled.

Haru started to move but Oshiro appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the neddle he had on him earlier into her neck. He pressed the small orb and the strange blue liquid slowly drained out of it. Haru froze for a few seconds but this soon ended as her eyes returned to normal. She blinked in confusion as she looked around.

"W-What happen?" She asked Oshiro as he took the neddle out of her.

"Oh nothing. Other then the fact that you probably almost killed Hiro."

Haru's eyes widened as she looked at the rubble. Her jaw dropped and she immediately started to run over to it "I-I'm so sorry!" She cried.

Oshiro chuckled and cupped his hand over his mouth

"HIRO! IF YOUR STILL ALIVE, I'M HAPPY TO TELL YOU PASSED THE FIRST TEST!"

"..." Hiro just fell onto the ground and let out a loud groan of pain as Haru ran over to him. Katsuo jumped down from the cliff with a first aid kit as Daichi just watched.

As Katsuo got over, Hiro struggled up, a large bruise very noticeable on his cheek. It was throbbing. Hiro rubbed it.

"I-I'm sorry." Haru said tears running down her face. Oshiro patted her on the head as Hiro clenched his fist and looked down.

"I...failed. Crap!"

"...What are you talking about?" Oshiro asked confused. Hiro looked at him like he was an idiot.

"She caught me. That means I failed." He stomped over to Oshiro "Please! Let me try one more time!"

"...There's no need to."

"What do you mean there is no need-"

"I just said you passed."

Hiro stopped his mouth a gap. He looked at Oshiro "Huh?" Was all he could spit out.

"You passed the first test with flying colors. Congrats!"

"..."

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Oshiro put his hands to his ears "No need to shout from excitement."

"I failed didn't I?" He asked. Oshiro shook his head.

"I just said try to not get hit and run away. I never said you had to be caught to fail.

"B-Bu-"

"Daichi and Haru as skilled at what they do. I didn't think you last as long as you did, but I figured they catch you. You would've lost either way really.

He took out his flask as Hiro looked at him speechless. He took a sip before glancing at Hiro "So having any trouble breathing now?"

"?!" Hiro grabbed his chest avoiding the chain "Yeah. I notice it was getting easier to breath while I was running."

"How long ago was that?"

"Just a while really."

Oshiro nodded and raised his flask up "Good. That was the point of this test."

"Huh?"

"It was to see if you could dodge the attacks or not. You obviously did that pretty well despite running like a little chicken."

Hiro snarled "...Shut up"

"Spiritual powers are best raised when the soul was in danger. That why in this test Haru and Daichi attacked you and you had to avoid." He adjust his glasses "If you raised your spiritual power well enough, you could dodge all those attacks perfectly, which you did for the most part. So congratulations."

"..." Hiro just looked at him funny. Oshiro noticed "What's wrong?"

"What would have happened if I didn't dodge all those attacks?"

Oshiro turned his head away "Oh. You would be dead."

'Why did you say that like it's no big deal?'

"Anyway I'll let you rest for bit." Oshiro turned and walked away "We'll begin the next test in 20 minutes."


	66. Chapter 66- Second Lesson Begins

It was morning now. Aki sat crisscross on a couple of water barrels she found, looking bored out of her mind. Gray and Kaiyo were sleeping on the ground in sleeping bags Aki had dragged out of Oshiro's closet. She had worked the two hard yesterday. She was impressed Gray didn't complain once but Kaiyo on the other hand...Aki even found it a miracle that the girls was alive after she had her run 35 times around the warehouse, had her do 200 sit-ups, 100 push ups, and 75 jumping jacks. Gray did far less since he didn't mutter a peep.

She stretched her arms out and hopped down and pulled out an air horn she had on her. She slowly crept up on Kaiyo and bent down. She put the air horn close to the girls ear and held her finger over the button. As soon as Kaiyo let out a loud snore she pressed the button on.

Kaiyo was wide awake now and her head collided with Gray who woke up and let out a yawn. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked up at Aki "What time is it?"

"Time to get up." She grumbled as Kaiyo pouted loudly "I don't want to though..."

"To bad. Get up or you'll be doing 100 laps around the entire city."

At this Kaiyo jumped up and stood up straight. She gave a salute "I-I'm ready for training ma'am!"

"Good."

She looked at the two and was about to begin until Gray raised his hand.

"Can I ask a question dude?"

"As long as you agree to do over a 100 push ups."

"Sure fine." Gray muttered. Kaiyo looked at him confused wondering how he was willing to do that.

Gray scratched his head "I was wondering if you could take someone else to train."

Aki stayed silent and didn't say a word. Inside though she was cursing loudly. Oshiro had already talk her into training these two and she was in no mood to train anyone else.

"...Who do you have in mind?" She asked.

Kaiyo nodded "W-Who do you have in mind? Maybe Izumi?"

"No. Definitely not not her." He button up his shirt "I was thinking Sana."

"Sana?"

"The Quincy girl? Why her."

"I just have a feeling. She could be a great help if she went with us to the Soul Society."

'...He has a good point. But I don't like the thought of helping to train a Quincy.'

"W-Would she even agree though?" Kaiyo asked. Gray shrugged "Wouldn't hurt asking."

"..."

"Miss Aki?"

"...Alright. We'll go ask your Quincy friend. After that we're moving on to the next part of the training got it." She looked at Gray "After you do a 100+ push ups."

"Cool."

Aki adjusted her hood "Good. Let's get rolling then."

They started to head out when Kaiyo stopped "Wait, we don't even know where Sana lives."

"No need to worry. I'll track her spirit energy."

"Spirit energy?"

"Oh that's right. I haven't told you two about that yet have I. Oh well. I'll explain it on the way. For now just follow me."

* * *

Hiro sat impatiently on the ground. He had been waiting for what seemed like forever. There was no clock around anywhere in her and Hiro couldn't tell the time at all. He didn't know if it was day or night cause the sky hadn't changed at all. Even so Hiro wasn't complaining. He wasn't hungry much to his surprise and he didn't feel like sleeping.

Hiro just laid down on the ground now bored out of his mind. Oshiro had said a couple of minutes but it had been way more with that. Even with no way to tell time, anyone could figure that out.

After another hour passed Hiro was still laying on the ground when Oshiro hopped down from the ladder along with Haru, Daichi and Katsuo. Oshiro was staggering over and looked tipsy as he stumbled around and almost landed on his face. Katsuo caught him. Hiro noticed the large hatchet in his hand.

'What's that for?' He asked himself. Oshiro stumbled over startling him.

"Hiroooooo. Budddddy. What's uppppp!" He slurred out. Hiro covered his nose and turned his head away

"Are you seriously drunk dude?! Get away from me so I don't have to smell all that booze on your breath!"

"Ahhhhh come on. It's...It so not bad you know." He stumbled over and rested his head on Katsuo shoulder "Any whose...We're going to start the second half of your training. Parrttttt two!"

A long period of silence followed. Hiro got a little annoyed "Well...What-"

Katuso pushed Oshiro off of him and the man was barely keeping his balance. He raised the hatchet and cut about half off the chain of fate off. Hiro went wide eyed and backed up in a panic.

"What the hell?!"

"Yeahhhhhh! Let's kick this test off with a banggggg! Wooooo!"

* * *

Sana collapsed on her knees. Her arms, hands and legs were bloody, with the blood being absorbed into the water. She was breathing heavily and looked down at the ground. She slowly struggled to her feet, which hurt a lot but she bit her lip as she got up.

"Dammit...DAMMIT!"

She slowly walked over and feel on her knees as she reached the case. She plopped down on the ground and winced as she saw her bandages were bloody to no return. She had been out here for two whole days with no rest. Whatever was in the case, she left in there because she had closed it back up, stubbornly practicing. In order for her to be able to do what she wanted, she knew she had to train for a week. But she couldn't even last two days right now.

She struggled up and held out her. braclet again forming her bow.

"S-Sana?!"

Sana lost focus and her bow disappeared. She growled and glared at where the voice came from. Her eyes widened but her shocked expression turned into a scowl as she saw Gray and Kaiyo looking at her.

"What the hell are you dumbasses doing here?" She grumbled annoyed. She took a step and feel to her knees.

"Sana" Kaiyo ran over to check on her and Sana pushed her away "Get the hell away from me!"

"S-Sana..."

"What the hell are you doing here. I don't remember to you dipshits where I live."

Gray scratched his head "Well you see dude..."

"Spit it out already." She said as she stumbled up. She turned around and bumped into something. She looked and saw Aki standing in front of her.

"My My you certainly have a foul mouth."

"...You all better explain what your here for." She grumbled


	67. Chapter 67- Into The Shaft

Sana begrudgingly let Kaiyo redress her wounds as her and Gray explained why they came. The entire time she looked annoyed and confused and gave them a blank look. After a few minutes she just looked at the two

"You want me to train with you idiots?" She asked bluntly. Kaiyo pointed to Gray "W-Well Gray was the one that wanted to ask."

"Well Gray is a atomic dumbass."

If he was fazed by this Gray was showing it. Gray had been doing push ups the entire time while explaining it. Sana had noticed but said nothing, just figuring he was doing it cause he was an idiot.

After he did over a hundred push ups (Sana had counted when she dazed off whenever Kaiyo was stuttering through her explanation) he hopped up and looked at the woman who she didn't recognize.

"That good enough dude?" He asked. Aki nodded "Acceptable."

"Dumbass!" She called. Gray somehow knew she was talking to him and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell makes you think I would train with you idiots?"

Gray scratched his chin in thought "Uh...well..."

"Spit. It. The. Hell. Out. Now." She growled. Aki sighed "Honestly. Why do you have such a foul mouth?"

She hopped up and snarled "Piss off bitch!" She started to wobble but got her balance straight and quickly sat back down and winced.

"P-Please don't move."

"Shut up..."

"I'm going to be honest. I thought you would want to help us out. We plan on going with Hiro to save Ayumi from the Soul Society. Thought maybe you would want to help us out."

Sana gave him a dull look before bursting into laughter. Her wounds started to open up again. Kaiyo tried to make her stay still. It Sana pushed her away again as she wiped a tear from her eye and regained her composure

"I couldn't give two flying craps what happens to Ayumi." She stated as Kaiyo was barely finished and walked over to the makeshift waterfall. She stopped and looked at the two

"Whose training you anyway?"

"Me." Aki raised her hand. Sana raised a brow "And who the hell are you?"

"Aki." She said somewhat coldly. Other then the hood Sana could easily guess that she was a soul reaper based off what she was wearing. She didn't say another word.

"Why are you training?" Aki asked.

Sana was caught off guard with that question. "I lost to those two Soul Reapers. So I need to get stronger. I don't need another reason."

"...Is that really true?"

"Even if it wasn't, it isn't any of YOUR business." Sana said coldly. She stepped into the water and took a deep breath. "Could you idiot escort yourself out."

"B-But Sana...Why won't you train with us? Is it because you think Miss. Aki is a bad teacher."

Sana shook her head "No. And that purely because I can't argue that she is bad and I can care less. Plus like I said. I have zero intention of helping to save Ayumi. That is the last thing that will ever cross my mind."

"..." Aki hopped off the rock she was sitting on "Alright. We asked. Now let's hurry back to the warehouse."

She walked off leaving Kaiyo and Gray who just looked at Sana. She noticed but refused to acknowledge they were there and did not move a muscle as only the sound of the makeshift waterfall was heard.

"You two better hurry up or I'll make you run for 2 whole hours."

At this moment Kaiyo bolted away. Gray just looked at Sana

"Hurry up and go dumbass." She muttered. Gray stood there for another minute before walking off. Sana waited a couple of minutes, just to make sure they were completely gone before raising her bow

'I refuse to train with idiots...Plus with what I am about to do, I prefer if no one see me training.'

She looked at the silver case she brought with her and walked over to it. She opened it again and took out a small white glove that looked like it extended to the forearm with a blue line going down the center.

'I can't even last 2 days at best with my bow. I'll have to work my ass off even if it kills me.'

"I will do this. I'll become stronger so I can avenge you..." She put the glove.

"Watch over me."

* * *

"I'm fricking screwed!" Hiro cried out as he was freaking out now "I'm going to die! I am going to freaking die!"

"Geez mannnn. You'se sure are noisy" Oshiro slurred. Hiro glared at him and held up the now severed chain "Of course I'm noisy! I have every right to be!"

He pointed to Katsuo who looked calm despite what he just did. Daichi and Haru just looked at Hiro.

"That big oaf just cut the chain of fate dammit. The chain of fricking fate! Do you know what that means?!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Oshiro tipsy stumbled "You can't go in yourse body anymore."

"That right damm-"

Katsuo kicked the boy down and jumped and sat on his back, possibly almost breaking Hiro's back in the process. Hiro let out a high pitch squeal.

"Get...Off of...Me..."

Oshiro squatted down in front of the boy "I bet your wondering why he cut it right?"

"H-Hell yeah I am."

"Goooooooddddd!" He took his flask out and turned his head taking a long sip "I told him to."

A vein popped on Hiro's head "You what?!"

"I know. I personally wanted to do it but I couldn't lift such a heavy thing as that hatchet."

"That's beside the point you drunken eat! Your starting to piss me off more and more!"

If it wasn't for the boy being held down by Katsuo, Oshiro probably would have just moved away. But he just patted the boy on his head. He was starting to sober up and looked at his flask shaking it seeing that it was empty.

"Since your chain of fate was severed due...due to unknown reasons..." Hiro glared daggers at him "You can no longer return to your body and only death awaits you! And I got even more terrific news!"

Hiro was afraid to but decided to ask anyway "What is this 'terrific' news?"

"Oh I love your enthusiasm!"

'Piss off'

"Well you see since your chain as been severed for unknown reasons like I said Infot some news. Corrosion has started on the severed end of your chain. Which means it will corrode more and more until it reaches your chest!" He stretched out his arms "And when that happens it will make a sweet ass hole in your chest, thus making you a hollow in the process."

"?!" Hiro struggled to get up but found it hard. He figured the large man Katsuo was heavy, but he didn't think he be as heavy as a ton of bricks. Heck he might have weighed more then that.

"What do you mean I'll become a hollow!"

Oshiro got up and fixed his glasses "It's the sad truth, but a truth all the same. That chain goes bye bye, you will become a hollow with nothing else but killing on your mind." Oshiro had a goofy smile on his face "I think that kinda rhymed, don't you agree Hiro, apprentice of mine."

"Cut it out with the rhyming."

Oshiro feigned innocence "Hey I was just trying to pass some time. Anyway I am surprised you didn't know that. But I will tell you now there is one and only one way you can even hope to get your powers back Hiro."

The boy looked interested "What is it?"

Oshiro nodded "Simple. You have to become a Soul Reaper!"

"?!"

"So with that out of the way...let test #2: The Shattered Shaft Begin!"

Oshiro struck a poise and pointed at the sky. Hiro looked up, completely loss. Haru came over and Hiro looked at the girl. She pulled her fist back and hit the ground before jumping back.

Small cracks appeared and the small cracks got larger. Before Hiro knew it the earth around him crumbled. He slowly tilted his head down and saw nothing but darkness. He looked up and blinked at Oshiro who looked down and gave him a thumbs up as he started to fall down with Katsuo still on his back

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Have fun down there Hiro!" Oshiro called down. 'He must have totally been fooled by my perfect feint.'

"...That was so lame."

"...Y-Yeah."

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"...Daichi how far did you and Haru dig"

"P-Pretty deep..." Haru answered.

"..." Oshiro turned and walked away from the hole "Oh well. Just makes it more of a challenge for him I guess."


	68. Chapter 68- Get Out Of The Shaft

Tetsuo stomped through the 5th division barricks with an annoyed look on his face. All the squad members moved out of his way. He kept walking until he reached Ayumi's cell. The girl had been sitting in the same spot since she had been treated by the 4th squad. A tray laid in front of her and for what seemed like the millionth time, remained untouched.

"Yo! What's this? I'm hearing you are refusing to eat!"

"..."

Tetsuo had enough of the silence and kicked the cell door hard.

"Lieutenant-"

"Shut it!"

"...Your so loud."

Tetsuo looked at the girl "Oh so now you want to talk idiot?"

"...Why are you here?" She mumbled quietly putting her face into her arms.

"I just said it." He growled "I heard from one of the guards that you weren't earring and I wanted to see why."

Ayumi rolled her eyes. She scratched her hair which was a completely mess now and it was going all over the place looking wilder then when she first got back into the cell.

"Maybe I'm not hungry."

"Bullshit!"

"I don't plan on eating that. You can though." She said with a small smirk. Tetsuo growled and kicked the door again. Ayumi didn't flinch at all. The Squad 5 members wants to say something but they knew Tetsuo would snap at them.

"...Stop spewing crap. Why aren't you eating."

Ayumi shrugged "Like I said I might not be hungry. Besides...There is no point since I am going to die soon."

Tetsuo removed his foot from the cell door, which now had dents in it. He crossed his arm and gave a cocky grin.

"Doubt you have to worry about that. I'm sure the captain will try to make your punishment less-"

"Not happening."

"?!"

"If you think that your honestly just dreaming. He won't try to help me. Hell he might just kill me himself if he wanted to."

Tetsuo smile faded and he glared at her

"Just stop dreaming. I'm going to die now. I doubt anything will change that."

"..." Tetsuo backed away and walked off fuming. He stormed out of the barracks and quickly stopped when he caught a fist and pushed it away.

A young looking woman stood in his way her with two small daggers hanging from her sides. She had pale skin and brown eyes. She had a brown medium length shaggy bobcut hair style with her bangs sweeper to the side. She was wearing a standard sleeveless Shihakushō. and the Lieutenant She pulled her fist back and grinned with confidence

"I'm bored right now so fight me!"

"Shut up Suzume. For the thousandth time I won't fight you!"

"Ah come on!" She whined "Why do all you guys always say that?!"

Tetsuo said nothing and just stormed pass her. She stopped pouting and looked at him confused "Wonder what with him?"

She pondered for a few seconds before shrugging and walking off away from the barracks "Oh well to much trouble to think about it. I'll just see if someone from the 11th squad will fight me since everyone is scared to fight."

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hiro landed on the ground hard and face first. He didn't know how far he dropped. He laid on his stomach. He lifted his face up and groaned in pain. He didn't see or feel Katsuo on him. He tried to move his arms but couldn't.

'What the...' He looked back and saw his arms were binded behind his back. He tried to move them but couldn't.

"It pointless."

Hiro look and saw Katsuo was sitting calmly on the ground far away from him, with his arms crossed, his bald head was covered in dust but this didn't seem to bother him though.

"I prefer not to do this but it is Oshiro orders. Sorry kid."

Katsuo uncrossed his fist and pounded his fist together and Hiro arms binded tighter to his back.

"Ah so your still alive. Good Good!"

Hiro got up and saw Oshiro who looked at little more sober, peeking down the huge hole. Hiro shook a fist at him.

"I oughta kick your ass dammit!"

"Oh my, that is scary thought." Oshiro said sarcastically "Well you can TOTALLY do that after you climb back up here...somehow."

"Climb back up?!" Hiro shouted up "How am I supposed to do that with as deep as this fricking hole is?!"

"Hmmmmmm?"

"What's hmmmmmm mean?!"

"I don't know." Oshiro admitted "What I do know is you just might want to hurry up here."

"It's impossible."

Oshiro tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling "If I were you. I would be trying to climb right now. Not say it is impossible. Cause you know...You really don't have time for that."

He pointed and Hiro looked down. His eyes widened with a mix of shock and fear in them. The chains he had were biting eachother.

"The corrosion is starting. The chain of fate you have are self consuming."

"..." Hiro stumbled back and fell onto his knees and onto his side as the chain kept bitting itself. He rolled around at it but it wouldn't stop.

"Make...Make it stop!"

"..." Oshiro looked back down "Sorry I can't do that."

"Why not?!" Hiro said as he kept rolling around trying to get the chain to stop bitting itself

"Simple."

Hiro kept rolling when the chain stop bitting itself and bit him on his side. Hiro cursed in his head and looked in shock.

"If I tried to help you, that would defeat the purpose of the Shaft. Besides, I wouldn't get eaten like you did if I tried to stop it, cause I wouldn't know how to stop it at all genius."

"!"

Oshiro squaded down "You know usually it will take months to maybe years at best for the self consuming process to end. But for the purpose of this test ..."

Oshiro dug through his pocket and brought out a small marble size spear. He dropped it on the ground and crushed it with his dress shoes. White smoke started to appear. Hiro looked up with wide eyes.

"I had Haru and Daichi place these in the hole and crush a whole lot of them. There small spheres I created that contain a special type of gas that will speed up the self consuming process. Meaning...

"You have about 3 days to get out of there. 72 hours in other words. Seems perfectly fair to me."

"?!"

Oshiro took a sip from his flask "Please do your very best to turn into a Soul Reaper by then. Because if you don't well...you end up as a hollow."

Oshiro gave off an almost evil grin "That happens then we'll have to kill you. Sorry but that is just the way it works."


	69. Chapter 69- Get Out Of The Shaft 2

"..."

Aki just didn't say a word as she just watched the two flail around like complete idiots. This had gone on for a full 2 hours now and she was still dumbfounded. She titled her head but held her hood making sure it didn't come off.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Two. Doing?" She finally asked. She could watch this all day but she wasn't in the mood for it right now. Kaiyo stopped flailing her arms and looked at her

"W-We're trying to bring out our power like you told us ma'am."

"...I did say that but I didn't say look like idiots."

"-W-What do you mean?"

Aki sighed "I did say that but at this rate you'll never be ready to go to the Soul Society. If you can't freely control your powers." She made a finger gun and put it to her head and pretended to shoot herself "Your goners"

"What do we do then dude?" Gray asked

Aki gave them a 'duh' look "Just remember."

"R-Remember...?"

"Remember the first time you awaken your powers."

"B-But I don't know how to...T-The only reason I activated whatever that was is because..."

"You were trying to protect someone."

"!" Kaiyo looked at the woman "W-What?"

"To protect something...Is like basically defending something you value. A family member, A close friend, reputation, pride. beliefs...So on and so forth. Everyone in this world dead or alive had or has something they either want or need to protect at all cost, even their lives. And that begs the question here...What were you trying to protect Kaiyo?"

Kaiyo gulped "W-Well I was..."

"Don't tell me. Try to remember in your mind."

Kaiyo nodded and closed her eyes.

'W-When I awaken my powers...I-It was...I-It was when I was trying to save Ai, Izumi and everyone else...'

'...' Gray just scratched his cheek looking bored. He looked and saw Kaiyo's bracelet glow and the charms on it shake a little.

"Your charm things on your bracelet just glowed." He muttered as he picked his ear. Aki noticed. She couldn't tell if Gray was purposely not even trying to remember but said nothing to him. Gray noticed. In truth he was remembering his bored expression just said otherwise. The only reason Gray saved her was because Mayami was the sister of his best friend. Not that he wouldn't have helped out whoever was attacked, but that was the main reason he did it.

"R-Really?!" Kaiyo said a little surprised as she looked at her braclet. It flowed and she hopped back in surprise.

She looked at Kaiyo "Your heart and soul are connected. Where your heart is at is important." She put her hands in the pockets on her hoodie "So why is it that you want to go to the Soul Society with Hiro?"

She looked at the woman and placed her hand over her chest "T-The reason I want to go is...S-So I can help Hiro save Ayumi in anyway I can. A-As long as I can do something to help...I want to go and help save her."

Aki hid a smile as her bracelet glowed again and the charms disappeared and the three small fairy creatures appeared floating in front of her, with their backs turned.

"It seems like thy young Mistress has called upon on." Tsubasa No Kisihi said in his booming voice. Chiryō-Shi scoffed as she looked around. She glared at Kaiyo who backed up.

"What did you call us for idiot? Is there a hollow near by?"

"...U-Uh..."

"Spit it out!" She shouted scaring Kaiyo a little. Gray scratched his head "Dude what's up with the fairies?"

Chiryō-Shi turned and glared at the tall boy. Tsubasa No Kisihi let out a booming laugh "We're not fairies young man."

"That's right. We are far from it." The small fairy like creature snarled. Gray scratched his head again unfazed by this as he had a bored look on his face. Chiryō-Shi turned back to Kaiyo "You still haven't answer the question girl? Why did you summon us?"

"U-Uh..." Kaiyo started to twiddle her fingers "N-No reason really. Just for the heck of it I guess."

The small woman's eye twitched as Kaiyo let out a nervous laugh. Before she could react the small woman lunged at her and started pulling her hair.

"I'm killing you!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OWWWWWWW!" Kaiyo ran around in circles trying to get the small fairy like creature off her. Tsubasa No Kisihi let out another booming laugh as Farukon sighed and pulled his hood down "What a bother..."

"Gray."

Gray snapped out of it and stopped watching the spectacle as if still unfolded behind him. Aki and him just stared at each other, the former having to look up to see the calm look in his eyes.

"Why do you want to go to the Soul Society?"

"Cause Hiro's going." He muttered. Aki raised a brow "Because Hiro's going?"

"Yeah dude pretty much. All the reason I need." He answered "We've had eschother back for years now and whatever is important to him is important to me. So if he plans to go to this Soul Society place, I'm going to."

"So you don't have your own reason to go?"

Gray shook his head "Honesty dude...no. But like I said..."

He pounded his chest "As long as it is important to Hiro, it's important to be."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hiro didn't stop once as he scurried up the wall. He could see the opening was close. One more leap and he could possibly escape.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He took a chance and leaped up. His left foot touch the outside in front of Oshiro and the kids. He grinned and tried to boost himself up with his other leg, but he slipped and hit his head on the rock wall before falling back deep into the hole.

"...That was like the 34th time wasn't it?" Daichi asked. Haru shook her head "N-No...37 times..."

"What?!" The boy looked down the hole "Man. This guy is a loser. He'll never get up here at this rate."

"..." Oshiro took a sip from his flask. Hiro just laid face down on the ground. He glanced up and saw that the chains were biting at each other again. He winced it pain but held back screaming in pain.

'That's the 5th corrosion now.' Oshiro thought to himself.

'I can't even move when that happens...' Hiro groaned as he got up and noticed the chain was way shorter then it was to begin with. He took a deep breath and ran towards the wall. He hopped up on it and tried to run up again.

'I won't stop until I can get up...Gah!"

Hiro slipped and landed on his back hard. Daichi held back a chuckle "Honestly. This loser wasn't even close that time!"

Oshiro looked up at the sky "Can't even tell want time it is now...Probably the huge disadvantage of the sky down here never changing...But seeing that he has already gone through the 5th corrosion..."

He looked down and saw Hiro slip and fall again as he tried to run up.

'You don't have much time left Hiro...'


	70. Chapter 70- Turn Into A Hollow My Boy

"..." Hiro said nothing. Instead he let out loud sharp breaths. He had repeatedly tried climbing up but failed miserably. Katsuo had been sitting there the entire time. He hadn't move an inch.

Hiro heard footsteps and looked up. Daichi was looking down at him with a plate of food in his hand. He twirled a fork in his hand before stabbing it into a meatball on his plate and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Yo Katsuo, you hungry?!" He called down. The giant man looked up and shook his head.

"I'm good right now. Just tell Haru to safe me some food. I'll grab it after this is all over."

Daichi shrugged and looked down at Hiro and smirked. Hiro glared at him.

"Are you hungry?"

"...heh." Hiro let out a small laugh "Me? Hell no."

"Really?" Daichi asked

"Yeah. Besides I'm a soul right now." Hiro pointed out "There is no such thing as being hungry for me!"

"..." Hiro could have sworn Daichi hid a mischievous grin on his face "Perfect..."

"?"

Katsuo looked up "Daichi..."

Daichi ignored the man and looked down at Hiro and stuffed more food in his mouth "That's good to know. Because if you were starting to get hungry-"

He stopped and swallowed his food "That is really a bad sign."

"?!" Hiro sat up quickly and looked at the boy wide eyed. Daichi got up and looked at his plate "I should probably get sec..."

"What do you mean that's a bad sign?!"

"..." Daichi said nothing and turned away annoying Hiro.

"Answer dammit!" He shouted angrily. It was pointless though as Daichi had already left. Hiro growled and looked at Katsuo "What does he mean?"

"..."

"What the hell does he mean?!"

"...Simple young man." Katsuo said as he gave Hiro a stern look that for some reason sent a shiver down his spine "It simply means that if you become hungry, that is a sign you are becoming a hollow."

Hiro froze up but struggled up soon after. He ran towards the wall but as he tried to run up it, he slipped and fell. He got up and tried again and got the same result. He struggled up again and backed up.

"What are you doing?"

Hiro said nothing to the man as he ran towards the wall and jumped up. He then ran up it as best as he could but slipped and fell on his arms. He groaned as he turned on his stomach and rested on it. He looked up tiredly

'...At first I was making progress.' He mumbled in his head 'But I can barely take a step without falling on my ass now.'

He glanced at the sky 'What time is it? I can't freaky tell. Just how long have I been down here?'

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Hiro was face down on the ground. He groaned in a mix of annoyance, tiredness and pain. He didn't even know what time it was. He tried asking Katsuo but he said he didn't know, which was actually the truth since he was struggling to find out what time it was as well.

He let out a loud groan as he heard something. He perked up and saw Daichi holding a plate in his hand. He set it down and Hiro looked at it and saw it was slices of honey dew melon on the plate.

"Thought I give you something to eat after all this time."

Hiro just looked at him and gave him a smile "I told you before. I ain't hungry. Plus..." Hiro looked at the chain of fate "The chain is still here and still intact at the moment."

Daichi just blinked and looked at the boy. He kicked the plate over to him and turned away. He stopped and glanced at Hiro.

"You don't know what time it is do you?" He asked. Hiro raised a brow "What do you mean? From what I can tell I still got plenty of time with that sun still being up."

Daichi rolled his eyes and shook his head "You really are stupid."

"Wha-"

"It already been over 70 hours since you came down here."

"?!" Hiro tensed up. Katsuo said nothing. He figured it had been that long but he wasn't a hundred percent sure until Daichi said it.

"Pretty soon you should start becoming a hollow." Daichi mumbled. He then pointed and looked at Hiro "And as for that chain you just bragged about..."

Hiro quickly looked down and saw the chains moving started to bit at each other more violently then the other times. The chains weren't stopping this time either as they bit at eachother one by one destroying the other.

"The last bit of corrosion...Is a heck of a lot more painful you see."

Hiro couldn't seem to move at all as the chain got close to his chest "Stop..."

The chains kept biting "Stop...Stop...Stop..."

The chains continued bitting and didn't stop. Hiro backed away as Daichi hopped out of the hole. Oshiro and Haru came up besides him and looked down.

"It's starting." Daichi stated. Oshiro said nothing as he put his hands in his pockets and just looked with a serious look.

"STOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Hiro roared as the chains stopped, but only due to the fact they were all gone, the only thing remaining was a hole in the center of his chest. He looked down. Words could not escape his mouth and he couldn't think of any words to say anyway. A white liquid substance started coming down his eyes. He noticed but more white liquid came out of his eyes and it started to cover his face.

"Ahhh..." He wanted to say something but he vomited white liquid and the right side of his face started to get covered up. A white mask formed around it with then eyes of the mask resembling a four sided star. A red streak formed on the side of the mask and a red streak was going down the mask stopping above the mouth area.

Hiro held his head down as he collapsed on the ground

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"..."

"...How long do you plan to lay there Hiro." A voice said

"..."

Hiro groaned as he slowly stumbled up. He rubbed his head and look around. This placed looked familiar but he wasn't sure. It appeared to be a barren area with the entire area being black with multiple cracks in it with a glowing red light coming from them.

"Where am I...?"

"..." A voice sighed "You don't remember being here do you?"

"?!" Hiro looked and saw a young girl standing in front of him. She was extremely pale and had no color to her skin. She was pure white. She had messy red hair reaching her shoulders. She had red sandals on and a tattered red and gray cloak covering her entire body. She had piercing Crimson red eyes.

"Who...Who are you?"

"Who Am I?" The girl said "Honestly Hiro you make me a little sad. It should be obvious by now. It's me."

"...Huh?"

"...You still can't hear me clearly?" She sighed "How many times will I need to repeat myself with you?"

"Uh..." Hiro scratched his head "Sorry, but I honestly have zero clue who you are."

The girl said nothing as she kept her calm expression. He tried to take a step but as soon as he did the ground started to shake a little. Hiro looked in surprised. The shaking got bigger and bigger. Suddenly more cracks appeared on the ground and it started to crumble. Hiro backed up but his foot slipped. He caught himself and look down and shock.

The entire ground behind him crumbled away, the only thing visible was a huge black chasm with some type of red liquid below that was bubbling. He looked at the girl and saw the entire ground had crumbled around her two except for one large slab of the ground which was where she was standing the entire time.

"If I where you, I try getting away from where you were." The girl said just as the ground crumbled below Hiro. He couldn't react at all as he started to fall down into the chasm.


	71. Chapter 71- Resistance To The Max

"Ugh..."

The mod soul groaned loudly as he rolled over and laid on his back now. It had been 3 or 4 days now and Hiro still wasn't back. He felt extremely lonely and had been depressed. He was especially moping over the fact that Ayumi was gone now.

"Poor sweet Ayumi..." He whined quietly "I'll never get to feel you again...And it's all because of Hiro!"

"..." He turned around and plopped down on his stomach sniffling. He knew it wasn't true. He knew Hiro had gone and tried to save her. But he was mad right now and Hiro hadn't said a word since it happen. The silence had been killing Taku

"What am I saying. It's my fault to. If I could have stopped her then I could feel her gentle body again."

Taku groaned and kicked the bed in annoyance and looked up annoyed "Just where is Hiro when I need some comfort for my grieving!"

* * *

Hiro put his head down and started shaking as more of the white liquid covered his face "...HA...HAHAHAHA!"

"S-Should I go down and-"

"No." Oshiro said quickly. Haru and Daichi looked at him surprised.

"W-Why not?" The girl asked.

Oshiro adjusted his glasses "Simple. Something strange is going on and I want to see it."

"Something strange?" Daichi asked. Oshiro nodded and pointed at Hiro was kneeling on the ground now still for some reason suddenly cackling into small laughter.

"The order is off. Normally when a person is turning into a hollow there soul will explode and soon after it will regroup. But have you two noticed anything strange about that?"

The two siblings looked at eachother and looked down at the boy

"W-Well for some reason he is laughing." Haru said.

"No duh idiot!" Daichi exclaimed scaring his sister "But I don't see what's wrong."

Oshiro didn't look at the two as he kept looking down at Hiro "The order is out wack. His body is still intact for some reason and the mask is already forming. That shouldn't be the case."

"S-Seriously?!" Daichi looked down at the cackling boy "What the hell is going on?"

Oshiro ignored the boy cursing and shrugged "Hell if I know. First time I have ever seen something like this. But if I had to take guess..."

He pulled out his flask "He might still be resisting."

"R-Resisting?"

"Yeah. I want to see this. There still might be a chance that he can turn into a Soul Reaper. So Haru and Daichi, don't move."

* * *

"OH SHITTTTTT!" Hiro cried as he plummeted down.

"Good to know you still can yell. Now only if you could be able to know my name by now."

Hiro looked up and saw the young girl still standing on the remaining slab. She had kept her composure the entire time and just looked down at Hiro. He couldn't tell if it was her being serious, disgusted or both.

"What the hell is happening?" He shouted

"Your falling. I thought that was pretty obvious Hiro." The girl said commonly. Hiro glared at her for her comment though "Anyway Soul Reapers can control death so you shouldn't worry. Also they can stand in the air so I don't know why your not doing that."

"I'm not a Soul Reaper right now! Besides I never did that before!"

"Yes you did. All you need to do is fix the spirit particles in the air around you underneath your feet. Like you that one time against Kaiyo's brother. Granted you did it without knowing."

Hiro was surprised as he suddenly remembered what transpired that night "Wait a minute. So that time I got hit and stood in the air somehow...how do you know about that?!"

"I've been with you the entire time Hiro." The girl answered calmly "It should be no surprise."

Hiro was at a loss for words as the ground below the girl crumbled and she started to fall down. She was unfazed though as she started falling, continuing to talk.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

Hiro gritted his teeth "I am not a Soul Reaper right now! I lost my-"

"You lost Ayumi powers!"

"?!"

"That's what Kiyoshi was aiming for when he stabbed you."

"Kiyoshi?"

"The man wearing the white Haori" The girl answered "What he aimed for was simple. He destroyed the power that was given to you. He made fatal error though in the process."

She was now closer to Hiro as she kept falling down. She looked down at him as her eyes narrowed "He didn't realize you had your own Soul Reaper powers Hiro!"

* * *

Katsuo hopped up and pounded his fist and then pointed his right index finger at Hiro who was turned away from him.

"Oshiro I am ending this now!"

Oshiro shook his head "No. Just give it a couple more minutes."

"I can't do that." He stuck his palm out "Bakudō #63 Sabō Sabaku!" A thick rope made of yellow energy formed and wrapped itself around Hironas he continued to cackle.

"I was right. I have to eliminate him now before it's to late!"

"HA...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sorry kid. I don't want to do this but if I don't..."

* * *

"W-What do you mean I have my own powers as a Soul Reaper?"

"It is as it sounds." The girl said as she stopped in midair and was standing on it as Hiro kept falling. "Your powers were hidden were and still are deep within your soul. Kiyoshi was unaware of that fact, which is no surprise.

She took her hand out of her ripped cloaked and stuck her hand out. As she did a bunch of white boxes came out of nowhere and started falling pass Hiro. He looked around him as the boxes passed him and fell into the red bubbling liquid below.

"Find it?" The girl muttered as she put her hand back into her cloak "Find your hidden Soul Reaper powers. The ones Kiyoshi did not take. Find them before this world becomes nothing but decay!"

Hiro looked at the girl as he fell further and further down in the chasm "How the hell do I do that?"

"Find your powers. They should be in one of these 'boxes' falling with you."

"I-I can't do tha-"

"STOP MAKING EXUCUSES HIRO!"

"?!"

"Quit talking and start looking. Look for the 'box' that has your power in it. Hurry cause you don't have much time before this world goes to hell...Do it..."

She looked down at him "Before you turn into a hollow."

Hiro said nothing and the girl became less visible. He looked down and closed his eyes as he fell into the red liquid. As soon as he did he cringed.

'Damn it's hot!' He growled in his head and looked at the boxes sinking around him.

'What the heck do I do here.' He pondered 'This world will be 'destroyed' or something if I don't find the box and I become a hollow.'

He looked at the boxes 'It would take forever to look through these damn things!'

Hiro just said nothing as he complacently was sinking down, not knowing what to do.

'I could try to sense the box with my Soul Reaper powers but my senses with spiritual energy are crap. Sana said it herself...'

It suddenly Hiro. He just realized something 'If I cipher through a bunch of her insults and cursing...'

'...'

'...'

'...?!'

Hiro looked at the boxes and grinned

'That's right! She said...'

* * *

Sana made a grabbing motion near Hiro's face and grabbed a red ribbon surprising Hiro.

"...All Soul Reaper Spirit Ribbons are different from normal ones. They're red."

* * *

Hiro grinned a little as he looked at all the boxes and saw spirit ribbons. He looked at all of them until he saw something. He saw a spirit ribbon that look different from the rest. He looked more closely and saw it was indeed a different color. It was red.

Hiro still was cringing a little from the heat of the red liquid but stuck his hand out. He pushed away the other ribbons and grabbed the red ribbon and pulled it to him. He saw it was outside of the box. He pulled it closer and the box opened. His eyes widened.

"So you found it."

Hiro turned and saw the girl was behind him. He looked back into the box. In it was a hilt that resembled his sword.

"Is that the hilt to my sword?"

"Yes. You found the hilt of the Zanpaktou." She looked up and smirked "Now that you ha I can finally tell you my name Hiro?"

"...?! Are you.

Hiro couldn't finish as the liquid seem to get hotter. He cursed in his head as he looked up. He saw that chunks of the chasm falling into the liquid. The girl looked up in surprise and quickly turned back to Hiro "Hurry up and pull it out!"

* * *

Hiro continued to struggle. Katsuo stuck his palm out and then slammed his fingers into the ground "Prologue- Halting Wraps !" He released white spiritual energy which turned into white fabric as it wrapped around Hiro was was trying to get out of the other spells casted on him. Daichi looked down and surprise.

"Katsuo what are you doing?! Your going to kill him!"

"I have no choice! I must stop him from becoming a hollow."

The white fabric covered Hiro from head to toe. He shook violently. Katsuo lifted his fingers from the ground and clapped his hands together "Refrain- Serial Hundred Bolts!"

Metal rods formed and impaled Hiro who let out a loud roar somehow ripping the white fabric covering his face. His face was covered by a complete hollow mask. The left side of it was the same as his right with the four star shaped eyes, red stripes going down and on the sides. The mask had a wide menacing grin on it with jagged sharp teeth. He looked up.

Daichi and Haru froze up just from the menacing gaze. Oshrio looked on as the boy struggled more. Katsuo pounded his fist together.

"It's over"

"Katsuo!"

"Finale- Fully Prohibited Great Sea!"

Oshiro's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the two kids and jumped away from the hole. A immense sized cube appeared above the hole and started falling down. Hiro looked up and didn't move as it got closer. Instead he cackled before letting out a loud roar.

Before anyone could react a large explosion erupt from the shaft a large cloud of smoke coming after. Oshiro put his flask away and adjusted and kept his hand on his glasses as he held on to the two kids. Haru looked up and saw shoot up from the shaft and land on the ground being hidden by the dust cloud.

"S-Something came out of the shaft." Daichi opened his eyes and looked "Is it that kid."

"..." Oshiro said nothing as the figure started to walk towards them.


	72. Chapter 72- The 3rd Lesson

He trudge silently towards the three. His feet dragged across the ground and he dragged his sword with him. The dust clouds still covered him. Daichi got up and so did his older sister who pulled her fist back. Oshiro grabbed it though stopping her

Daichi looked at the bartender "What are you doing?"

"Don't attack." Was all he said as the figure got closer. Daichi backed up.

"Dang it! Hey Red head?! You alive?!"

"Dofus is that you?!" Daichi called out to the figure as they kept moving towards them "Hey can you hear-

The figure looked up and their eyes gleamed. Daichi stop talking as the figure came out of the dust cloud. He was back in his Soul Reaper form but for some reason still had the hollow mask on. He said nothing as he got closer to the three. Daichi backed away as his sister pupils widened as she saw her brother scared. She pulled her fist back again but Oshiro held her back.

"What is he?" Daichi asked Oshiro "A hollow or Soul Reaper?"

Oshiro said nothing but just gave a bored look as he pulled out his flask. He put it close to his lips and looked at the person "Don't know. But why don't we let Hiro tell us that himself."

The person just looked up at Oshiro who smirked. Daichi backed up why his sister just looked at him. He gave no answer as he held his sword up and pointed at the three. Haru got herself free from Oshiro grasp and got ready to attack him when he slammed the hilt of his Zanpaktou into the mouth of the mask. Haru stopped and her and her brother looked on in surprise as the mask chipped and a crack formed

He placed his hand where the crack was and started to pull at it. He backed away as he pulled and pulled as the two looked on in surprise. Oshiro's bored look turned into a smile as Hiro pulled the mask up.

"Welcome back Hiro. I hope your stay in the shaft was enjoyable."

"...He isn't a hollow." Daichi muttered. He realized this and coughed and turned his head away "I mean...I totally knew he wasn't. I totally knew he wasn't one the entire time!"

Hiro rested the mask on top of his head. He said nothing as he pulled more of the rods out of his shoulders. He cracked his neck and open and closed his fist a couple of times.

"Congratulations are in order Hiro!"

The teen looked at Oshiro with a blank stare. As the man started clapping "To be honest I didn't think you could do it there for a second but you completely proved me wrong Hiro. You became a Soul Reaper and passed the second test."

He held out his flask "As a reward for passing, I'll give you the honor of taking a sip of some good-"

Hiro punched him square in the face and sent him flying into one of the small mountains. He cracked his knuckles and walked over to the fallen man.

"Ow. No need to be so rough Hiro." He groaned. Hiro hoisted him up and grabbed him by the collar.

"I told myself something when I got out of there." He pointed to the shaft, where smoke was still coming out of . Hiro had a annoyed grin on his face "I said I come out alive and beat the heck out of you for making me go through that!"

Oshiro just blinked looking surprise as he elbowed Hiro in the jaw. The boy cursed as he let the man go. He growled as he looked up at the man who was smiling.

"Your freaking dead Bartender dude!"

"Perfect! I love your hatred towards me right now." He stated cheerfully as he adjusted his glasses "With that attitude you got right now I say now is a perfect time to get the final lesson out of the way, don't you agree!"

"As long as it involves me kicking your drunken ass, yeah!"

The bartender clapped his hands together "Perfect. Now wait here for a second."

Oshiro walked away pass Hiro and pass the two kids. Hiro looked in confusing as Oshiro cheerfully walked over behind one of the small mountains. A couple of minutes later he was walking back carrying a plain katana over his shoulders. It was in a green sheath and the hilt was white and lime green. He walked back over to Hiro, who quickly pointed at the sword.

"Where did you get a sword from?"

"Hm? Oh this?" He looked at his sword "Oh this old plain thing is something I kept down here. Never really used it much and I thought it scare all my customers at the bar or store if I kept it in there."

Hiro was extremely doubtful of this as Oshiro took the sword out of it's sheath "Anyway that is not important in the slightest. What is important is this 3rd and final lesson. Are you ready to hear it."

Hiro looked at the man commonly and said nothing as he started to explain.

"For your third lessons all you have to do is use your Zanpaktou to knock me down to one knee. There are positively absolutely zero limitations. There is also no time limit so you don't need to..."

He looked up and saw Hiro was in front of him. The boy had a wild look in his eyes as he swung his sword down. Oshiro evaded it and jumped back. He looked and saw a small cut on his vest and his pants. He looked up and smiled "Pretty good. Glad to know you still know how to use that thing.

"No duh." Hiro pointed his sword at him "And screw that no time limit BS! I'll make you fall on both your knees in 5 minutes flat.

"Heh." Oshiro lifted his sword up and pointed it at Hiro "Let's see what you got Hiro."

* * *

"Captain you can't be serious!"

Kiyoshi looked at his lieutenant and rolled his eyes. He turned to the cell where Ayumi was still sitting on the ground with her knees to her chesf.

Tetsuo growled "Captain can't you stop?! I mean she's your-

"No and I don't plan on it"

"?!" The captain turned his attention back to Ayumi.

"For her crimes, the prisoner Ayumi Fujimoto shall be executed in 25 days."

"I...I see." Ayumi choked up a bit.

"Those are the orders from the Soul Society and the final decision." He stated. He looked at Ayumi who seemed perfectly calm. He quickly turned away and started to walk off.

"This will be our final conversation. Next time you see me...It will be at the execution grounds."

He glanced at Tetsuo who had balled his fist up "Come along Tetsuo."

"...DAMMIT!" He kicked the cell door hard. Kiyoshi ignored this and started to leave. Tetsuo glared at Ayumi "Why didn't you try to argue against it?"

"..."

"Ayumi if you pleaded maybe the Captain maybe-"

"Just stop Tetsuo. I gave up already. There's nothing I or you could do, it's pointless."

"...Geez why have you been so negative and depressing. It's okay to admit your scared."

"Scared?" Ayumi asked "I'm not scared at all"

"That is load of Bull!" Tetsuo exclaimed "You're lying and I know it!"

Ayumi shrugged as she rubbed her eyes which were still red "I'm not. Besides he said it himself. Central 46 made the orders. You know as well as anybody else that it take A LOT to change their mind. Nothing I can do but sit in here like I have been.

"Ayumi..."

"Honestly I don't know why a guy with stupid hair like you would be worried about me at all." She said with a lazy smile

"!"

"I don't see why you don't just leave Tetsuo." She said with the lazy smile on her face "The sooner you do the more peaceful it will be. I rather talk with someone else you know. Someone less stupid looking

Tetsuo balled his fist off and glared at her "Fine. I'll leave. Hope you fricking suffer when your executed."

This caught Ayumi completely off guard as Tetsuo stormed off. As he left tears started to form but she quickly wiped them away and held her head down.

"25 days...huh..."


	73. Chapter 73 - Struggle To Pass

Hiro swung his sword but Oshiro bent back and evaded it. He quickly tried to make Hiro with his katana but Hiro jumped back. The boy growled as he lifted his sword and charged at the man. Oshiro had a goofy grin on his face as he just stood there and at the last second and jumped over Hiro. Hiro looked up surprised as Oshiro just kept on grinning as he cut Hiro in the shoulder. Hiro jumped back before he could do anything else. Oshiro just stood in place toss his blade from one hand to the other.

The two were unaware and didn't pay attention to he loud groan. Coughing heavily Katsuo climbed out of the shaft surprisingly having only a few injuries on him minus his shirt being completely destroyed showing his muscles. He coughed loudly again and dusted himself off. He looked around and then saw Daichi sitting on the ground while Haru was standing. They were both watching something and he decided to find out what.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked. Daichi turned his head and was surprised "Katsuo, your alive!"

Katsuo let out a loud "humph" and crossed his arms "That was nothing. I've felt and dealt with far worst. But I am afraid your wrong." He pointed to his chest "I'm afraid my shirt was completely destroyed and my pants are burnt."

"...I meant you don't have any wounds you old man." Daichi muttered as the man dusted his bald head off. "Your a freaking monster..." Daichi said quietly so the man didn't hear him. Katsuo looked up and was surprised seeing Oshiro dodge Hiro wild swings repeatedly.

"So Oshiro facing the boy? How's it going?" He asked

"C-Completely one sided" Haru stated. Daichi tuned his attention back to the fight

"Sis is right. Oshiro is just toying with him and not even trying. You should keep watching though cause the fun might begin soon." Daichi said with a smile.

"Hm...I guess putting on a new shirt can wait."

Hiro continued to keep swinging like a mad man. Oshiro dodged with ease smiling and laughing as he just attempted to stab Hiro a couple of times while he dodged the attack.

"Quit running and let me get you!"

Oshiro chuckled as he dodged another swing "But if I did that, you hit me."

"That's the point!" Hiro swung again and Oshiro hopped away. The boy growled as he lifted his blade up and charged at the man. He swung down and Oshiron jumped up just in time and took the offensive. Hiro was caught off guard as he kept blocking the attacks with his sword. Oshiro aimed for his head and he rolled under it.

Oshiro then swung his sword vertically and Hiro ran to avoid it. He turned and looked at Oshiro "Your pretty good with that sword."

"Aw...Was that a compliment Hiro? You're making me..." He let out a sniff and forced some tears out. He took his glasses off and wiped them away "So happy."

"Tch." Hiro kept running as Oshiro kept swinging his sword. After a couple more minutes Hiro stopped as he had gained a considerable amount of distance from the man.

'What are you doing Hiro?' He asked himself 'You should be beating the crap out of this guy, not running.'

He glanced at Oshiro who was coming up to attack with he goofy grin still planted on his face. He looked at his katana.

'He said it himself. That dingy old thing is just a plain old sword. Since I'm in my Soul Reaper form it shouldn't-"

Hiro's train of thought was cut off as the hollow mask on top of his head was knocked off. Hiro's eyes widened as a small cut was now on his forehead.

"So young and so dumb."

"?!"

Oshiro adjusted his glasses as he pointed his sword at Hiro "I'm right to assume you thought this sword couldn't cut you at all right?"

"!"

"You must of thought "He's not a Soul Reaper" right?" Oshiro muttered "So following that you assumed the sword in my hand was just a old sword. But take note I didn't say that. I said it was an old thing."

Oshiro slapped his forehead and shook his head "What an idiot you are Hiro. I'm really disappointed. And I hate to break it to you but..."

Oshiro lowered his sword. Hiro just looked on as the man looked at it.

"...Take root..."

"?!"

Oshiro looked up "Morhime."

Hiro was shocked and froze up and stepped away as the sword transformed. At that instant Hiro recalled what happen with Tetsuo. He had done the same thing. He remained silent as Oshiro pointed his sword at him in its transformed state.

The blade had remained the same with the guard of the sword a bright green color. The grip of it appeared to be made of brown wood of some kind with a symbol of a leaf on it. A small green cord was tied around the grip of the sword just below the guard.

"Get ready." Oshiro stated as Hiro held up his sword to block as Oshiro swung his blade down.

"Pointless."

Oshiro swung his blade down hitting the ground. Hiro was confused until he heard a rumbling. Before he knew a large tree root shot out of the ground. It was razor sharp and Hiro saw this. He put his sword up to block, but it hit his shoulder and sent him flying. He landed on his feet. He cursed silently and clutched his sword tightly with one hand.

"Every Zanpaktou has a name you know. Even yours has it own as does mine as you just witnessed and heated."

"?!" Hiro didn't realize Oshiro was right in front of him. He tried to lift his sword up again but Oshiro was quicker. He cut the blade in half.

"...!" Hiro backed up m turned and started to run. Oshiro just looked as he turned his sword around so the blade was face the ground.

"Pointless to run Hiro. But for your sake, I hope you dodge this!"

The ground started to rumble again and large wooden spikes rose up and got bigger and bigger as it went into a straight line in Hiro's direction. Hiro looked back and hopped out of the way in time as the wooden spikes came towards him. He got up and dusted himself off when Oshiro popped out of nowhere. Hiro took a chance and swung his now broken sword at the man. Oshiro jumped and landed on the remaining half of Hiro's blade and tapped the hilt lightly with his.

"You seriously trying to attack me with the remains of that big blade? A for effort atleast." He said mockingly. He hopped off the blade and tried to cut Hiro. Hiro instinctively put his sword up and blocked it. However as a result the remaining half of his blade started to crack. Oshiro noticed.

"You got guts kid. I commend you for not running even with a broken blade but..."

Oshiro didn't finish and just cut more of the blade off, leaving only a small piece of the blade left and the hilt. Oshiro popped behind Hiro.

"Better dodge this."

"?!"

Oshiro swung his blade and a green energy wave came out. Hiro turned around but couldn't block it as it sent him flying.

"Gah!" Hiro went flying through one of the small rock mountains and was heading towards Katsuo and the kids.

"Duck!" Katsuo pulled Daichi and Haru down as Hiro went over them and went crashing down into the ground skidding to a halt on his back. Hiro let out a loud groan as he got up. He looked up and saw Oshiro standing over him with a cold look hidden behind his glasses. Hiro got up and tried to block with the remains of his sword, but it failed miserably as Hiro cut off the remaining piece of his blade and half of his hilt.

"?!"

Oshiro started clapping "Again got to commend you for trying to block with a broken sword. But I must ask. What do you plan to do with that." He pointed to what remained of Hiro's Zanpaktou "I doubt you can bring me down to my knees with that. Only way you can do that now is with your fist but that be like bringing a knife to a gun fight...In this case a fist to a Zanpaktou fight."

"..."

"All that talk of being able to beat me in 5 minutes, kicking my ass, yada yada yada." He stopped and looked at the boy "You can't do that with only a hilt can you."

"..."

Oshiro sighed "No answer huh? Oh well either way I might as well tell you..."

He pointed the blade of his Zanpaktou at Hiro who still hadn't said a word.

"Keep choosing trying to fight me with that piece of crap and I'll have to kill you."


	74. Chapter 74- Lessons Are Finally Over

'...' Hiro tried to dodge and barely did as Oshiro came at him again. This had been going on for a while now and Hiro couldn't do anything. Or atleast he couldn't think of anything. Oshiro was way stronger then he expected him to be and his Zanpaktou was now quite literally broken with barely half if any of the hilt was left.

He hopped away again as Oshiro swung his sword again, not letting up.

'I can't do anything? I can't fight back now.' He muttered in his head as he barely dodged again 'Is...Is this it? Is this how it's going to end? Me running like a little bitch?'

Hiro tried to turn but Oshiro came out of nowhere and took a slash at his neck. Hiro's eyes widened and he jumped back and rolled on the ground.

'Can't believe it...I'm I really that much of a joke..." He closed his eyes and slammed his fist into the ground "I'm I just a loser...I can't-"

"Quit whining already Hiro."

Hiro opened his eyes and saw he wasn't in the training area any more. He was in that world again. He turned around and saw that girl looking at him disapprovingly.

"Why would you run away to begin with Hiro. Where's that confidence you always display?"

"...?!" Hiro looked and saw he was back in the training area again. He glanced back and saw the girl standing behind him.

"Call it already." She muttered.

Hiro just looked at her in surprise but didn't get up and didn't say anything.

"Call my name already Hiro. If I am not mistaken you should hear me loud and clear now."

Hiro said nothing as got up. He stumbled a bit but he caught himself. As he looked at the remains of his hilt. He looked up and saw Oshiro walking very slowly, like he was waiting for the right time to attack.

"Let your fear go. Forget it. You have zero reason to be afraid."

Oshiro kept walking slowly towards Hiro but stopped out of nowhere for no reason.

"Don't keep running away. Look where your going and run forward. Go ahead and cast that fear of yours to the side. If you don't it shall lead to your demise."

"..." Hiro held the broken sword up.

"Say my name Hiro." The girl said again "My name...It is..."

"..." Hiro just looked up and stood in place as he held his Zanpaktou close to his chest and his eyes closed Oshiro still hadn't moved.

"What's happening?" Daichi asked. Katsuo said nothing as he did not have the answer for this.

"...Alright."

"Hm?"

Hiro's eyes shot open as his sword glowed with Crimson energy "Guren!"

A burst of energy shot out. Oshiro remained calmed and held up his sword to block the energy wave. Katsuo on the other hand as shocked as his eyes widened along with the kids. He grabbed them again and pulled them down, holding on to them tightly.

"What the heck is happening?!" Daichi cried. He got out of Katsuo's grasp a little and peeked over the large man shoudler only to see smoke.

"What happen this time?" He asked no one in particular as Katsuo and his sister remained on the ground.

Oshiro continued to stay calm as he lowered his sword. The impact from the energy knocked his glasses off but he didn't seem bothered by this in the slightest as he looked on intently at the smoke.

Hiro was kneeling on the ground. He got up as the smoke started to clear and lifted his sword off the ground. As soon as it settle Hiro was shown to be completely calm and determined. He placed his sword which was in the shape of a large claymore now over his shoulders. It had red hilt and black guard on it. A dark red streak ran down the center of the blade stopping at the guard of it.

Haru got up and took a peek "H-His sword changed."

Daichi looked at it to "It's big like his other one. I don't see much of difference though

'...This boy..."

Oshiro finally went and picked up his glasses as Hiro looked at his sword. Oshiro put them on and walked back to where he was standing clapping now.

"Incredible Hiro. You finally called your Zanpaktou's name. With that out of the way we can continued."

"...No we can't."

"Huh?" Oshiro scratched his head "What do you mean? You tired. If that's the case you take a little re..."

"...Sorry Oshiro."

"Huh?"

Hiro lifted his sword off the ground "You might want to take cover cause I don't think I can control this thing good."

"...?!" Oshiro quickly realized what he meant as Hiro took a slash at the air and a gigantic Crimson color energy blast came flying towards him. He held his sword up "Kishīrudo!"

Just as he said the blast made contact causing an explosion. Katsuo, Daichi and Haru covered their eyes as Hiro let out a deep breath.

"..."

The smoke started to clear, revealing Oshiro with a wooden shield with mold on it in front of him which was was smoking and had a couple of burn marks on it. He flask fell out of his pocket and he went to pick it up as he got off his knee.

"That was certainly to close." He mused as he looked at his flask and took a sip from it "If I didn't use Kishīrudo at that moment I would certainly be a goner."

He put his flask up and walked over to Hiro, who was on the ground now unconscious."

"Congrats Hiro." Oshiro said not caring if the boy could hear him right now or not as he started clapping "You passed this and all the other test with flying colors. Knew you could do it."

Hiro didn't respond but Oshiro didn't care as he kept clapping

* * *

Gray transformed his leg and jumped up in the air and kicked the empty water barrel down splitting it in half and forming a small crater in the warehouse ground. He landed on the ground to be met with Kaiyo clapping.

"G-Gray you finally did it!"

"Took you long enough." Aki said. Gray just smiled a little t the compliments.

Aki nodded "I say you two are definitely ready."

* * *

Sana groaned as her wounds started to open up again. She fired one more time and the bow disappeared. She looked at the glove on her hand. She balled up her fist as she looked at it.

"I did it...about goddamn...time." She started to walk out of the water. But she couldn't take another step as she fell on her back and started to breath heavily as her wounds bled out. She didn't notice that Hiroto had been watching from behind a nearby tree as this happened. He looked up at the sky.

"She has finally mastered it Young Master..."


	75. Chapter 75- Peaceful Summer

Hiro walked into his house and waved to his grandma, who was sitting on the couch with the tv on Izumi's show "Hey grandma I'm back."

His grandma turned and smiled "Oh hello. Welcome back Hiro. How was your stay at your friend's house?"

"It was alright." He answered as Daisuke came into the living room with popcorn. He smiled when he saw he brother.

"Hey Hiro."

"Hey little bro." The teen said with a smile as he hi-dived his brother with his free hand. He looked around "Where is Mayami and dad."

"Your fathers at the store." She said referring to the store Hiro's dad owned "As for your sister she is up stairs getting ready for the firework festival tomorrow."

Hiro just blinked "Fireworks? Getting ready for it?"

"Yes. One of your friends, some strange boy and a quiet one came by looking for you this morning. They mentioned the fireworks festival was being held at the riverbank tomorrow. I made a kimono for her anyway before I got here so I told her to try it on for the fireworks festival tomorrow."

Daisuke stopped looking at the tv and him and Hiro shared a look. Hiro looked at their Grandma "Uh Grandma..."

"What is it Hiro?" She asked. Hiro was about to say something but shook his head "Nah never mind. It's nothing major."

He turned and started to head upstairs to his room. His grandma gave a confused look as Daisuke went back to watching tv and shoved popcorn in his mouth as Izumi came on screen.

Hiro got upstairs and stopped at his sisters door. He knocked on it and got no answer. He knocked again.

"Yo Mayami, it's me."

"...Come in."

Hiro opened the door and stood in the doorway. Mayami was laying in her bed reading one of her books. She didn't look up and just turned the page, not acknowledging that Hiro was there. The kimono Hiro's grandma mention was balled up and thrown on the floor Hiro sighed.

"Why'd you balled this thing up. Grandma said she made it for you."

"I don't want to talk about alright." She answered quickly as she turned the page in her book. Hiro just stood there. He knew why she did it but didn't want to say anything about it.

"I'll just tell grandma it's to small or something cause I'm not wearing it." She answered.

Hiro shrugged "No skin off my back. You going to the fireworks festival tomorrow."

"Yeah." She nodded "I'm going with dad, grandma and Daisuke. What about you?"

"Probably" He mumbled "Since Katsuo and Makoto were the ones bringing it up and they came here to invite me, I'll go so Katsu shuts up."

He got out of the doorway and started to close the door. He peeked at his little sister "I'm going to be in my room if you need me."

"Alright. I'll start making dinner soon so I'll get you when it's ready."

Hiro smiled "Cool." He closed the door leaving his sister to read in peace. He walked down to his room and took a deep breath. He pushed his door open and immediately kneed Taku as he came out of nowhere and jumped at him.

"Taku fell down on the ground and crawled over and grabbed Hiro's leg "Hiro I missed you so muchhhhhh!"

"Okay okay get off me." He muttered as he closed the door so his family wouldn't hear it. Taku kept sobbing and was drooling on Hiro's pants leg.

"Hey stop drooling on these!" He exclaimed as Taku kept sobbing and snot was coming out of his nose.

"I was so lonely and bored! Please don't leave me again."

"I wasn't even gone that long you idiot!"

"Hey I'm trying to be emotional here. Don't be a jerk you forever lonely red headed loser."

Hiro grabbed the mod soul but his ears and held him face to face."Who are you calling a forever loser you stupid snot nose doll?"

"You idiot. Now shut up and comfort me!"

Hiro had enough and threw Taku at the wall, causing him to bounce from wall to wall. He stomped over to his bed and sat down on it. After a few minute of being a pinball Taku stopped bouncing and landed on the ground with a groan. Hiro just watched annoyed as Taku groaned.

"What do you think is happening to Ayumi right now?"

"?!" Hiro was caught off guard by this and looked away "How should I know." He mumbled.

Taku sat down on the ground and looked down "It must suck for her right now. She must be all lonely and scared right now. You think she feel better if I was right there to cuddle with her?"

'I doubt that.' Hiro said in his head and not out loud to the mod soul.

"You think she is going to be alright. Cause the thought of something..." Taku let out a loud sniff "The thought of something happening..."

Hiro looked at the mod soul and saw he was about to cry again. Hiro didn't realize this until now but Ayumi being gone even effected Taku as well. He had been to busy moping to even notice it. He looked at the mod soul and clenched his fist as the mod soul was on the verge of tears

"Taku." The mod soul looked up "You don't have to worry."

"Huh?"

'...Oshiro said it take a couple of days to open the gate that would take me to the Soul Society. So I just have to wait. When it's time...'

"I'm going to make sure nothing happens to Ayumi. I promise you that Taku." Hiro stated with a determined look.

"..." Taku looked at the boy and saw the determination in his eyes. Hiro was serious. He wiped his tears away and looked at the teen

* * *

"..."

"Good Morrrinnnngggggg-"

Hiro groaned as he opened the window to his room causing his dad to fly out of it and crash straight down on his face. He lifted his face off his pillow and groaned. He looked out the window.

"I wish he stop doing that."

"Hiro!"

Hiro stopped staring down at his dad and got up and opened the door "Yeah?"

"Katsu and Makoto are here. Said something about hanging out."

"Alright! Tell them I'll be down in a few. Just let me wash up." He grabbed the towel on his bed and walked out of his room. He was unaware that Taku was watching him from the closet. He plopped down and crossed his arms.

'If Hiro is this determined...I got to support him 100%!'


	76. Chapter 76- Fireworks Before Departure

Hiro walked outside as he put a plain black t shirt on. He stopped as he saw his dad still on the ground face first still which he found surprise for a second but hen remembered it was his dad he was thinking about. He live.

Katsu and Makoto just looked at the man speechless as he hadn't moved since he fell out of Hiro's window for god knows how many times. Hiro had even lost count after all these years of doing this on constant repeat and what seemed like instinct at this point. He doubted Daisuke and Mayami knew either since he had been doing this since they were little.

"Yo" Hiro said as his two friends. Makoto looked up "Oh, hey Hiro."

Katsu snapped out of it and looked at his friend "Oh hey dude...Uh what happen to your-"

"Same thing that happens every morning." He quickly answered.

"Oh." Katsu said unsurprised by the answer "Is he going to be alright?"

"As many times as he flew out the window, probably. He'll be back up and his same annoying self in no time soon." He put his hands in his pockets. "So why are you guys here?

Makoto stopped looking at Hiro's dad again "Oh right. We came to see if you wanted to come with us to the fireworks festival at the riverbank festival tonight."

"Yeah." Katsu nodded "We kept coming all week to see if you come with us man but your old man and grandma said you were out."

"Yeah...I was hanging out at Gray's all weekend."

"Hm. Gray's?" Makoto scratched his head "Weird. We went by there to and he was never home all week either, you sure."

"Y-Yeah positive." Hiro said hiding his surprise at the fact Gray hadn't been home all week "You guys must have missed us cause we were hanging out a lot."

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?!" Hiro covered his ears as Katsu freaked out in typical Katsu fashion "You mean to tell me that you and Gray hung out all week and not once did you invite me?!"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Not cool dude! To think you trying to score with chicks without your friend."

"I didn't say we were scoring chicks. I said we were hanging out. Trying and failing to score with girls is your job idiot."

"Why must you hate me Hiro, I thought we were friends?" He fell to his knees and cried comically. Makoto looked down at his friend and sighed.

"Anyway Kaiyo, Izumi and Ai said they meet up with us at the riverbank. Nanami has a cold or something so she won't be there. You want to start heading there now?"

Hiro shrugged "Sure. Let's go." They started to walk off and Hiro looked down at Katsu. He grumbled before grabbing the back of his t shirt and dragging him on the ground.

"Stop whining idiot." He muttered as Katsu continued to cry.

* * *

The three boys arrived at the riverbank. Hiro pulled out his phone with his free hand as he pulled Katsu along on the ground with the other. It was now 4:30. He put his phone up. And looked up.

They got to the riverbank and Ai, Izumi and Kaiyo were all standing there waiting. Kaiyo waved "H-Hi Hiro, Makoto and...Ah!"

"What's..." Ai took a peek and saw Katsu "Oh."

"W-What happen to him?" She asked nervously. Hiro looked at the boy who had stopped complaining and had been sulking the entire walk down to the riverbank "Just being his same weird self."

As he said this Izumi popped out of nowhere in front of Hiro making him jump back

"Hi best friend~" She sanged cheerful. Hiro glared at her "I told you I am not your..."

"Izumi my love!" Katsu jumped up shocking and scaring Hiro "W-What the hell?!"

Katsu knelt on the ground in front of Izumi "How have you been my lovely idol. I have missed seeing you so much. Hell, I have been waiting for the chance to see you again so that I could ask you out!"

"..." Izumi turned to Ai and Kaiyo "Uh...Who is this weirdo?"

"!" Katsu felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces and fell to the ground as a complete failure. Everyone just looked down at him like he was a complete and utter idiot excluding Kaiyo who felt kinda bad for him and Izumi purely from just being utterly confused by this.

"I swear he is going to set a record for rejections." Ai muttered as the others excluding Izumi nodded in agreement.

Kaiyo just chuckled as someone brushed pass her. She looked up and saw it was Sana wearing her hoodie with the hood over her head "Hey S-Sana."

"..." The others looked up as the girl stopped. She glanced at them as Kaiyo jogged up to her.

"H-How's it been Sana. I-I haven't seen you in a while."

"...None of your damn business." She muttered as she dug for her hoodie pocket and stuck a lollipop in her mouth. She turned around and put her headphones in and started to walk off.

"W-Wait Sana!" Kaiyo called out. The girl kept walking "W-Would you like to join us for the fireworks festival tonight?"

Everyone's jaw excluding Hiro's dropped. He couldn't tell but he could have sworn something was a little off about Sana. He didn't know what but he was kinda sure of it. Not a 100% though."

"...Hell no. Piss off." Was all the girl muttered before turning her music up to blasting levels as she walked up. Kaiyo just looked on before feeling someone grab her and forcibly turn her around. She froze up when she saw it was Katsu making a scary face.

"What are you doing trying to ruining the fun huh? Why would you try to invite a Debby Downer like her to hang out with us?!"

"W-Well..."

"Why?!"

"Gah!"

Ai immediately smacked Katsu upside the head. He grabbed it and fell to the ground "Ow damn that hurt!"

"Leave her alone idiot or it will be a lot worse next time." She grumbled as she looked up at Kaiyo "The idiot has a point though."

"Hey!"

"Why would you try to invite her?" She asked.

Kaiyo just blinked and saw everyone staring at her she just chuckled "W-Well I thought...Maybe if we invite her she might want to become friends with us. T-That's all...haha...ha."

"I don't think she would accept." Makoto added "She would have just said no and left like she just did."

Katsu, still rubbing his head got up and nodded "And I say good riddance! We don't need loner chicks hanging out with us. What we need are chicks wearing kimonos."

"What about kimonos dude?"

Everyone looked and saw Gray was standing behind them. They were all surprised to see him as he let out a yawn. He saw everyone staring at him "What? Something on my face man?"

"Gray where have you been?! You and Hiro have been gone all week when I've tried to hang out with you guys and played video games."

"You forgot about me." Makoto said quietly.

"I would have said no anyway." Hiro added.

Gray shared a look with Kaiyo. Both of them had just got back to their homes yesterday and Aki 'kindly' asked them not to tell anyone about the training. Not even Hiro. He scratched his head in thought "I've been out a lot these just doing...stuff I guess dude. But that's besides the point. What were you going on about with girls and kimonos."

"What? Oh! Right." Katsu continued "The point of coming tot his firework festival tonight is to find a lot of hot babes wearing kimonos. Screw fireworks, the girls are where they are at." He looked at the girls "That's why I sent a text to each the girls including Izumi..."

"H-Huh?" Izumi backed away from him "H-How did you get my number?"

"To wear some sweet kimonos." He closed his eyes and nodded, ignoring Izumi questions on how he somehow had her number "And it's good to know they all came wearing...them..."

He looked at the girls and saw they were all in their plain clothes. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened "YOUR NOT WEARING THE KIMONOS? WHAT THE HELLLLLLLL!"

"Why the heck would we do that?" Ai asked. Katsu hopped up and groaned.

"Ugh! Do you not get it!" He whined "Kimonos are essential for moments like these! Besides it is the only thing that you could possibly wear that doesn't make you look like dude Ai!"

A vain popped in the girls forehead "The hell you just say! I oughta kick your perverted stupid..."

"HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII..."

Everyone paused and stopped everything they were doing "What the heck is that~?" Izumi asked as the figure came more into view. Everyone just gave a blink look. Hiro did the same but he just lifted his knee up by instinct

"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOO-OW!"

Hiro's dad ran right into Hiro's knee and somehow flipped over him and landed on his head and rolled right into the riverbank.

"Yo." Hiro muttered as his dad quickly recovered much to his annoyance now with a large red bruise on his face.

"Nice job son. That knee to the face was incredible." He said with a gleam in his eye.

'That's because you ran into it you dumbass!'

Hiro's grandma, Mayami who was not wearing the kimono Hiro's grandma made which was no surprise to him and Daisuke all walked off.

"Honestly dad your idiot. Why would you run ahead of us so fast."

Her dad quickly turned and faced her "It is not the fact that I am fast. It is the fact that you are slow. Especially your old hag of a grand-"

He paused as the elder lifted her cane "S-S-S-Sorry ma'am." He whimpered.

Mayami let out a huff "Why'd we have to come so early. The thing doesn't start until like 8 or something."

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded in agreement "Couldn't we have just come a couple of minutes before it started."

"Where's the fun in that my lovely kids." Hideo said cheerfully "It best to come to these thing early so you can get a good view."

"...But the fireworks are happening at the opposite side of the bank you idiot." Mayami stated rudely.

"I know that silly daughter!" He exclaimed "I just thought we meet Hiro and his friends here is all."

Hiro just sighed as Ai looked at Mayami.

"Hey Mayami you still not wearing kimonos. Thought you wear one tonight."

"..." Mayami turned her head and said nothing. Hiro, Gray, Makoto, Katsu and Ai all looked at the girl. Hiro's grandma looked at her. The last time Mayami even touched one was when she was little wearing the one her mom made for her for her first fireworks festival but hadn't touched one since her mom died.

"Well I did make her one but she said it was to small."

"Yeah. Sorry Grandma. Just wouldn't fit at all." She lied. She said nothing after that as she just looked at the riverbank. Makoto pulled out her phone and looked at the time.

"Woah, it's already 5:30."

"5:30?" Ai said surprised "Geez we've been over here this long."

"~Geez time sure flys huh~" Izumi commented. Hiro's dad looked at the teens and gave them a thumbs. "We better hurry over there then so we can still get a good peek at the young ladies in their fine kimonos!"

Katsu perked up at this and immediately hugged Hiro's dad "You understand me so well! You get the purpose of this. It is to see the girls in their sweet kimonos."

"You're so right my boy!" He hugged the boy back and the two started crying tears of joy "Nothing better then looking at girls in kimonos. Not even fireworks can top that spectacle!"

"You're so right!"

"You're both so stupid." Ai grumbled. The two stopped hugging and Hideo looked at the teens.

"Well we shouldn't stand here any longer! Let's hurry up and find a good spot to find the fireworks!"

"Yeah!" Katsu exclaimed excitedly as they ran at an unimaginable pace and were gone in an instant.

"Never thought I see anybody run that fast dude." Gray commented. Makoto nodded as he started to walk to the other side "We better hurry over though. It is best to get there early so we find a good spot."

"~You're so right~" Izumi said as she started to run off to the other side and Makoto walking over. She turned and looked over "Aren't you coming best friend~"

"I'm not your friend." Hiro repeated "But yeah. I'll start heading that way now."

Izumi smiled and gave a peace sign and Hiro rolled his eyes as she ran off. He turned and Daisuke and Mayami "You guys ready to head over."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

Hiro turned to Gray "You coming."

The blonde nodded "Yeah. I'll walk over with you guys."

Hiro nodded and looked at Kaiyo and Ai "You guys staying over here or what?"

"Nah. We'll head over in few. You guys go ahead."

"Y-Yeah, we'll catch up." He looked at his grandma "You coming Grandma."

"I'll stay over here with these young girls right now. You just go ahead and enjoy yourselfs my boy."

Hiro shrugged "Alright. We will." He started to walk off with his sibling and Gray "This is such a freaking pain." He commented as they left leaving the girls behind.

* * *

"..."

Aki hopped down into the training area and dusted herself off "Oshiro I'm back."

"..."

"Oshiro?"

She still got no answer. She sighed as she looked around. She walked around for a few minutes before spotting Oshiro in front of something. He was touching it carefully. Upon closer inspection, it was a giant pillar. Aki walked up behind him, which he didn't take notice of."

"Yo Oshiro."

"..."

" .Ro"

"..." He took a sip from his flask. A vain popped in Aki's head "OSHIRO!"

"..." He took another sip and Aki had enough. She kicked him and he dropped his flask. He put his hand in front of him to stop his head from colliding."

"...It's almost done." He muttered. Aki just looked at him. She couldn't see his eyes thanks to his sunglasses but she could tell how he was feeling.

"Get over it Oshiro. What happened, happened. We can't do a single thing to change it."

"...Yeah. Your right." He took his hand off the pillar and looked at Aki "But speaking of which, I kinda need to ask you a favor."

Aki looked at the man and saw he was serious. She nodded "Go ahead and ask."


	77. Chapter 77- When Invaders Assemble

Hiro let out a yawn as he laid in bed. A couple of days had passed since the fireworks festival at the riverbank. Hiro would openly admit he had a good time and it was fun seeing the fireworks with his friends and family. But that wasn't on his mind right now.

"He said today would probably be the day." He commented. It had been exactly 7 days now. The exact amount of time Oshiro said he needed to open the gate to the Soul Society. Hiro was just waiting now. Waiting to go to Soul Society and waiting to drag Ayumi back if he had to.

He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was now close to midnight. He yawned again and rested his head on his pillow. He looked at the window and groaned. It felt like forever waiting. He looked around and noticed it was extremely quiet. He saw Taku was nowhere to be seen and heard, which why comforting and something Hiro considered good, it was a little concerning.

'It's getting hot in here. I need to let some air in.' He sat up and pulled his window open and just as he did something flew in and hit him in the face and knocked him off his bed. He just laid there not moving. After a few seconds he twitched and grabbed whatever hit him and lifted it off his face and glared at it.

He saw a small white slip of paper on it with Oshiro giving a peace sign and a big grin. Hiro rolled his eyes as he pulled the paper off the clay ball. He looked at the smug look of Oshiro on the front and glared at it some more before turning it around and seeing large letters on the other side.

MEETS OUTSA MYS BAR

"Was he drunk when he wrote this crap." Hiro said as he crumbled up the paper and sat on the ground for a few minutes. He sighed and sat up and went to fix his bed. He then crawled onto the ground and grabbed his shoes from under his bed and then went to his closet and grabbed a blue t shirt with a monkey head on it and ripped jeans. He put them on quietly and then hopped off his bed and turned the lights out to his room.

He tipped-toed across the floor so he could remain unheard and peeked into the guest room and saw his grandma was asleep. He then peeked into Daisuke room and saw he had fell asleep leaving his game system on as he snored away peacefully. He took a quick peek and saw his sister's lights were off so he assumed she was asleep.

He creeped over to the stairs and quietly hopped down them. He hopped off the last step and quietly went to the door. He looked up stairs one last time before heading out. He felt a little stiff so he stretched a little before he started walking. He paused when he swore he heard something. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"HIIIIIRRRROOOO!"

Hiro moved out of the way causing his dad to land on the ground in a heap.

Hiro glared at him "The hell are you doing old man?!" He yelled as quietly as he could. Hiro's dad slowly sat up and laughed. "Man you're really getting good at dodging my surprise attacks."

"That doesn't answer my question!" He whispered loudly "What are you doing?!"

"Huh?" His dad stop laughing and looked at Hiro like he was an idiot "I'm here to send you off obviously. Thought I surprise you for trying to sneak out which you failed at."

"Yeah! Because of you!"

"Wrong." Hideo pointed up at the house Hiro raised an eyebrow as he looked and his eyes widened as he saw the room to his sister's lights on."

'I thought she was asleep.'

"Anyway I came to wish you good luck since your traveling. I would scold you for not saying goodbye to your brother or sister but that isn't my style." He gave a thumbs up "I will give you praise though for not saying goodbye to your grandma though."

'And you wonder why she treats you like she does.'

Hideo looked at his son and place a hand on his shoulder surprising him.

"Hiro I usually suck with this stuff but I have to say something now. Just have fun with your travels and remember to get back home safely."

"Just promise me that for my sake and your brother and sister's sake alright."

Hiro was caught off guard by all this but stopped looking shocked and moved away form his dad. He gave him a thumbs up and a smirk.

"I promise. I'll be back as quick as I can."

His dad nodded "Alright."

Hiro nodded as he started running as his dad watch him run off into the distance. He chuckled and looked up at the sky.

"Do me favor would ya? Watch over our boy Hun."

Hiro didn't stop running. Not even once. He didn't stop until he reached Oshiro bar. He squated down and started to catch his breath.

"Alright. I'm finally here." Hiro looked around and saw Oshiro was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the heck is that guy. He said meet out here and he is no where to see."

"Took you long enough to get here dude."

Hiro stopped looking around and Gray sitting on top of a crate. He was wearing a black t shirt with the number 16 on it and his blue basketball shorts along with his blue and black sneakers. A baseball cap rested on top of his head."

"G-Gray?" Hiro said shocked "W-What are you...Why are you-"

"I'm so late!"

Gray and Hiro looked and saw Kaiyo who was wearing a plain purple tank top and blue skinny jeans. She fell on the ground completely out of breath.

"O-Owieee...My legs still hurt from the jogging.

"K-Kaiyo?!"

She looked up and saw Gray and Hiro looking down at her. She panicked and quickly got up.

"H-Hiro, Gra y-you b-beat me here. O-Oh man t-that is l-like a total bummer cause I wanted to get h-here before you to l-like surprise you and all. B-But it looks like I am extremely out of s-shape even with all the running I did. S-So it is totally like no wonder you beat me here, you know. I mean..."

"Kaiyo chill out, your talking way to fast."

"O-Oh?! S-Sorry." She said quickly. Hiro looked at the two "What are you guys doing here? Did you follow?"

"If that was the case, you be here before me dude." Gray pointed out.

"W-We're going to the Soul Society with you to save Ayumi."

"Wha- No way." Hiro quickly objected. "I'm going by myself. I have to be the one save Ayumi, plain and simple."

"Big words coming from a dumbass."

The three were surprised and looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Up here you shit brains."

They looked up on the roof and saw Sana sitting up there, her arms evenly more messingly bandaged then he remembered seeing. Her hood covered her face.

"Whoa, didn't expect to see you here." Gray muttered as Sana hopped down but wobbled a bit as soon as she hit the ground. She managed to catch herself though. She looked at the three.

"S-Sana did you change your mind?" Kaiyo asked excitedly. "Are you coming with us to the Soul Society?"

"Yeah." She muttered barely audible. Kaiyo clapped her hands together.

"S-S that means you do want to save Ayumi with us?!"

"Hold on! Time out!" Kaiyo stopped and looked at him "W-What's wrong Hiro?"

"You guys aren't going with me." Hiro stated "It's my fault Ayumi gone and as her friend I have to save her on my own. This is to important to me and I don't want you guys getting in the way."

Gray shook his head and walked over to Hiro and rested his arm on his shoulder.

"No can do dude." Gray shrugged "We trained for this moment and I'll have your back the entire time we're there."

"Wait a minute-"

"It's important to us to."

"?!" Hiro looked at the girl as she continued "A-Ayumi is our friend as well Hiro. A-And since she is our friend to we have to stick together. Because of that we need to do our best to save her however we can. S-So that's why..."

Kaiyo placed a hand over her chest "We decided to go with you. To save our friend as well."

"Kaiyo...Gray..."

"I have your back and you have mine. What's important to you is important to me and so on." Gray said "So if saving Ayumi is that important, I got to help out to."

Kaiyo nodded "W-We didn't train our butts off for nothing. W-We trained so we could help you save her. S-So no matter whatever you say, we're going to. Y-You can't stop us Hiro."

"..." Hiro turned to Sana "That why you're here to?"

Sana just looked up at him and glared "Hell no. I could have two flying shits on what happens to Ayumi. They could kill her and I wouldn't shed one tear."

"H-Huh?" Kaiyo was shocked by the comment "Then why? W-Why are you going with us?" She asked.

"Sana turned her back to the three " I was humilated and need to get payback. That is all you need to know The rest is none of your damn business. It's..." She paused and remained silent.

"It's personal" She said almost inaudible. The three looked at her confused as she said nothing else. They then all heard clapping and turned "Your all here. Great."

Oshiro came out of nowhere with his flask in hand. He took a long sip from it before grinning and looking at the teens "Good to know you got my note and all came. Even you Sana."

"Jump of a freaking bridge." She muttered. Oshiro just laughed this off. "no need to me so mean."

"Oshiro." The man looked and saw Hiro, who was obviously annoyed "Why are these guys here and why didn't you tell me they planned on coming? I said I plan on going by myself to save her. I don't need anyone-"

"Au contrarire." Oshiro interrupted "Hiro, Ayumi's their friend as well."

"Not mine." Sana commented but was ignored which she wasn't annoyed by right now.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. I never said I was sending you alone did I?"

Hiro had no comment and said nothing.

"Soul Society isn't a place you can go and just walk into and not get killed if you charge in alone. You be dead on the first step." He glanced at Hiro's friends "Other then Sana, these two are also going to save your friend. This isn't something you can do alone Hiro. My best advice would be to let it go and let them help you save Ayumi."

Hiro looked at Kaiyo and Gray. Gray just gave him a thumbs up while Kaiyo gave a determined smile. He took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh. "Fine..."

Oshiro nodded and walked pass the teens. He unlocked the doors and turned to them.

"Follow me and I'll explain to you all about how I plan on sending you to Soul Society." He put his flask up "My best advice would be to listen to my words carefully with no interruptions. You miss even one detail...You might die before you get there."

The teens all just nodded as Oshiro swung the door open and they followed him in.


	78. Chapter 78- To Enemy Lines

Oshiro led them down to the training area. The four teens followed him down the ladder and soon had the same experience Hiro had a while back. Hiro learning from last time landed on the large safety cushion square in the center and jumped off. Sana did the same just as Kaiyo was about to land on her.

"T-That kinda..." She looked up and her eyes nearly popped out as she tried to scamper off but it was to late as Gray landed on her back. He hopped off and dusted himself off. He turned and looked at Kaiyo who was rubbing her back in pain.

"Sorry about that dude." He apologized. Kaiyo just looked up and smiled "I-It's alright. R-Really."

She rubbed her back in pain as she caught up with everyone and looked at the place in awe as she was amazed at the large training area. Gray looked bored and Sana looked piss though. Hiro had no reaction since he had already been down here.

"T-This is...so cool!" Kaiyo said excitedly "I-I've never seen any place like it."

"Cause mosr places don't have big ass places like this under their house you dumbass" Sana tested in a snarky tone. As she said this she heard someone sobbing. She thought it was Kaiyo for a second and was turning around to tell her to shut up but her jaw dropped when she saw Katsuo weeping as he went over to Kaiyo.

"No one...No one has ever praised the hard work I've done to make this place. You made my day." He said as tears practically ran down his face like waterfalls. Kaiyo just chuckled nervously, a little uncomfortable from this as Gray, Sana and Hiro just all looked with dropped jaws.

"That guy's a fricking weirdo." Hiro nodded in agreement, even Gray did.

"Ahem!" They turned there attention to Oshiro "If your done watching a grown man cry, please step over here."

The three walked over to him. Kaiyo struggled to get free after a couple of attempts she got free and ran over to everyone else as Katsuo fell to his knees still crying.

"Someone finally appreciates what I do. I like this girl." He said through his tears.

Oshiro peeked over and looked at the man "Man, what a weirdo." He turned his attention back to the four teens "Now then let's get things..." He held out his hand and snapped his fingers "Started."

As soon as he snapped his fingers something appeared above him, behind his back. It was a large pillar. Soon after one appeared right under it and another one on the other side of it. The last one popped out and slid under the other two that appeared and it now took the image of a large gate.

"!"

Oshiro patted one of the side pillars lightly "This right here is your door to the Soul Society."

"W-Woah..." Was all Kaiyo could say. Oshiro took the chance to put on his glove. Hiro saw this and didn't even try to move as he slammed his palm into his forehead and changed him into his Soul Reaper form. Gray looked in completely and utter surprise. He squatted down and poked at Hiro's body.

"Dude. What the heck." Kaiyo squated down to and poked at his body to and looked at Hiro "S-So you literally separated from your body. Incredible..."

"Uh sure." Was all Hiro could say

Sana rolled her eyes "Just wow..."

Kaiyo kept poking at Hiro's body when something moved inside it. She jumped back. Gray raised an eyebrow "Dude, what's up?"

"S-Something moved inside of H-Hiro's body."

"Not possible dumbass." Sana walked over and kicked Hiro's body in the ribs. Hiro's jaw dropped as she kept kicking it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

She stopped and pointed to the body "See. It ain't move at-"

She was about to finish but stopped as something whizzed passed her. Everyone was surprised as it flew towards Kaiyo.

"My dear sweet princess Kaiyo. I definitely didn't think you come with me and Hiro on are-Ergh!"

Hiro grabbed him by the head and started to squeeze it with all his might as he glared at the mod soul with murderous intent.

"What the hell do you think your doing Taku?" He snarled. Taku said nothing as he just shook and was sweating bullets, scared from the glare he was getting.

"A-A talking...A TALKING DOLL!" Kaiyo hid behind Gray who just blinked as he looked at the mod soul in surprise.

"Pretty cool." Was all he said. Sana looked at him closely "Your that mod soul that was with Hiro aren't"

"Gah! Y-You!" He pointed at her accusingly "What are you doing here? Your the last person I want helping me and Hiro to save Ayumi from the evil clutches of-"

"I'm sorry, mind repeating that part. You lost me the instance you said me and Hiro."

Hiro dropped Taku on the ground and the mod soul got up. "Well you see...I'll answer that question if Kaiyo let's me feel her-"

Hiro didn't let him finish as he quickly stomped on the doll and did so repeatedly as his friends just gave blank looks as it happened. Oshiro coughed and waved his hands frantically in the air.

"I'm going over very important details here guys!" He whined "Please pay attention and after that you can stomp the heck out of that mod soul all you want!"

Hiro heard him but kept stomping on him for a few more seconds before stopping and paid attention to Oshiro again. He sighed in relief that the spotlight was on him again.

"Good. Now without anymore interruptions let me explain." He point to the large rectangular pillar gate "This baby right here is a Senkaimon. It's usually made from Reishi Henkan-Ki."

"Reishi Hengaki...what?" Hiro was lost

"Something that converts kishi, the human world equivalent of reishi." He answered before continuing "This variation has ketsugofu surrounding it."

"K-Ketsugofu?"

"Binding tags basically. Helps to connect the Reishi Henkan-Ki with the Senkaimon far better."

He looked at the teens as Taku climbed on top of Hiro's head "Soul Society is obviously the world of the souls you have to be a soul in order to get there."

"But there is only one dumbass that could be considered a soul among us." Sana added. Oshiro nodded "Correct. Currently out of the 4 of you, Hiro is pretry much the only one who will be able to move with ease in the Soul Society. For someone like you, Mr Gray and the lovely Kaiyo your souls could separate from your body but you still would have the chains of fate. Along with that you guys would find it hard to even take a single step."

"Really? So there is no way for us to go without being slowed down. That sucks dude." Gray commented. Kaiyo nodded in agreement "I-Isn't there a way to go without that happening?"

Oshiro grinned "Yes in deed my beautiful high school girl." He pointed to the Senkaimon "That is one of the reasons the Ketsugofu being attached on here. They can change kishi that makes up all things in this world and convert them into reishi."

"Oh okay." Gray scratched his head "So that means...what exactly?"

"I can't believe I'm surrounded by...It means that we can go through the goddamn door leading to the fricking Soul Society without seperating from our bodies you giant dumbass."

"Oh. Alright dude." Gray said ignoring Sana's comment. Hiro cracked his knuckles and started to walk towards the gate

"If that's all there is to it, let's get-"

Oshiro kneed him in the side with a carefree smile on his face "I never said I was finish. Please stay put as I continue okay?"

Hiro got up and grumbled as he went to stand by his friends. He grabbed Taku and dropped him on the ground.

"Good...Now I can explain the main problem you have to face." The man adjusted his glasses and grew a serious expression "Time."

"T-Time?" Taku asked. Oshiro nodded

"There is one major flaw. The instant you step in here you only got a couple of minutes to get out. 4 minutes to be exact.

"?!" Everyone was shocked. 4 minutes. Just 4 minutes

Kaiyo looked nervous "W-What happens when 4 minutes pass?"

"You'll be trapped there forever. The door will close and you'll be stuck in the Dangai. Plus it would be in your best interest not to get touch by it. There's a special current specifically made for enemies. You get caught and." He made a slit throat motion with his hand.

Kaiyo backed away from the other who somehow remained silent and calm through all this. Taku was scared to but he was just clinging to Hiro's leg. Kaiyo kept back up until she bumped into someone and was pushed forward.

"Don't move back. Move forward."

Everyone turned and Oshiro smiled "Well glad you showed yourself Aki. Where have you been?"

"Been down here the entire time." She muttered as she stepped up in front of the teens beside Oshiro. She looked at the gate and turned her head to look at the four teens.

"I'm going to be your guide to the Soul Society and I only plan to take the ones who have the heart to go. So if your scared you should just leave now."

"..." Hiro stepped up and got in Aki's face.

"If we didn't have the heart none of us would be here. We've made up our minds already. I don't know about everyone else but I ain't turning back."

"If Hiro's this determined to go, I'm going to dude." Gray stated stifling a yawn.

Sana glared at the woman "I ain't the type to run away from shit and I don't plan on it now. I have something I need to do there anyway."

"..."

Aki looked at Kaiyo "I told you. I will only take the ones have the heart to go. If you don't Kaiyo just-"

"No.' Aki looked at her surprised as Kaiyo gave her a determined look "I-I said I help save Ayumi. I-I...I can't turn back now."

"Yeah." Taku boasted proudly "All of us have the heart so just take us-"

"Taku your not going." Hiro quickly said. Taku looked in shock and jumped onto Hiro grabbing his collar.

"What do you mean I can't go?" He said annoyed by this

"I need you to use my body while, so you need to stay here."

"No way I'm going."

"No your not."

Taku hopped down, turned his back to the boy and crossed his arms "Yes I am and you can't stop me!"

Hiro growled and slapped his forehead in annoyance "Taku, I'm not arguing with you. I need you to-"

"I want to save Ayumi to dammit!"

"?!" Hiro was surprised at the sudden outburst.

"I don't care what you say. Ayumi is my friend to. Plus..." He uncrossed his arms and grew a mischievous grin "If I go and save her I can feel her soft skin."

"You just want to go so you can be a Perv!" Hiro sighed in annoyance "Forget this. Let's just..."

Taku jumped up and grabbed the back of Hiro's collar. He growled as he tried to pull the mod soul off "Taku get off dammit!"

"No. You'll leave me behind if I do."

"Your not going you stupid plushie!"

"Yes I am you red headed loser!"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Not!"

"I Am!"

"NOT!"

"I AM!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY YOU FREAKING DUMBASSES!" Sana shouted making the two stop. Akindecided to get control of the situation again and coughed "Hiro I say let him go."

Taku grinned and jumped at her "See. Even the hood lady with the nice chest-gah!"

She grabbed him and threw him back to Hiro who caught him by the ear. He looked at the woman in surprise "Why?"

"Cause he wants to." She answered "I said I take anyone who has the heart to go. He has as much heart to go as anyone here."

Hiro groaned and looked at Taku. He could actually tell the mod soul was serious. He let out a long hesitant sigh.

"Fine...You better no do anything stupid though."

Taku hopped on Hiro's shoulder and flexed his no existent plushie muscles.

"You won't have to worry at all. We me around you're strength, speed, defense and charm will increase beyond normal levels. This fine looking plushie right here will be your strongest fighter and handsome one who gets all the fine ladies."

"I kinda doubt that dude." Gray said quietly as Hiro rolled his eyes and Sana just gave a blink look while Kaiyo just chuckled. Aki just turned her back and looked at the gate.

"Enough with the chit chat. We don't got all day."

The teens and Taku all looked at her. She gave them a stern look "Once you go there is no turning back like I said. Plus I'm sure you know if you lose-"

"That ain't happening. All we can and will do is win!"

Aki nodded in approval "Perfectly said."

Oshiro looked over at Katsuo who stopped crying. He nodded and got up and walked over to the other side of the Senkaimon. He and Oshiro clapped their hands together in sync and slammed them into the ground.

"Get ready. Once your in I suggest you run like crazy."

Hiro nodded "Got it."

A light flickered in the center of the gate. It flickered again and then white emnated from it. Hiro glanced at Taku

"You better hang on cause if you fall off, I'm leaving you in there."

"Heh...Never underestimate the great Taku Hiro."

"Sure..."

"Hey! Get going now!" Oshiro shouted.

The group nodded "Let's do this!"

They all stepped towards the gate and followed Aki as she went in


	79. Chapter 79- Get Ready For An Invasion

A young petite woman stuff some crackers in her mouth as she typed away at her keyboard on her laptop as she sat crisscrossed on a tale in the 12th squad barricks. She had fair skin and hand long pink hair that she had in a pony tail. Her pink eyes completely remained focused on the screen of the laptop as she fixed her rim glasses. She was wearing a long white lab coat that resembled a captains Haori with the 12th squad's symbol on it and a Lieutenant badge wrapped around her shoulder.

She continued typing away at a fast pace as she stuffed more crackers into her mouth. She heard a knock at the door but didn't even bother to say anything or get up and open it.

"Lieutenant it's me."

"..."

The voice on the other side of the door sighed. He opened the door and scratched his bald head as she stuffed more crackers in her mouth. She chewed loudly as he just stood there. After she stopped chewing she finally said "What do you want?"

"The Gigai of the prisoner, Ayumi Fujimoto had has just arrived. We wanted to see if-"

"Busy." She muttered as she stuffed more crackers in her mouth and scratch her oily and unclean hair "I told you not to bother me right now."

The man shrugged as he walked out leaving her alone. He walked over to three people who like him and the lieutenant were wearing lab coats with the squad 12 emblem.

As he walked over the smallest of the group who was about the size of a little kid hopped on top of the slab holding Ayumi's Gigai. He had large round blue eyes and a wide grin planted on his face. He twiddled his fingers impatiently and was even drooling a little.

"Can we just start this already." He said excitedly in a high pitch tone before looking and seeing the bald man "Oh Haruto. The Lieutenant coming to join us or not."

The bald man just gave him a look and he just chuckled and shrugged "Guess I shouldn't be surprised, especially seeing that it's her we're talking about."

A young girl with long brown hair reaching her shoulder and brown eyes let out a yawn as she pulled off the black mask covering her mouth on her pale skin revealing multiple stitches and scars. She put it back on and looked at Haruto sleeply "Honestly don't know why you asked. knowing the lieutenant she would have said no anyway."

"She right Haruto." A man that was incredibly skinny muttered. You could quite literally see his bones. Had slicked back medium length hair and had a bony face to go along with it and had gray eyes. He looked at the bald man "For a third seat, your pretty stupid."

"Shut up Bonez." He grumbled "Besides, wasn't it YOU who asked me to see if she wanted to look at the body in the first place."

"Yeah, yeah. He said this, you said that. Just shut up already so I can focus on looking at this Gigai already."

"No need to rush Impu." The girl said stifling a yawn. He hopped up and lifted up the Gigai's arm. "Shut up. I'll do what ever I please. I'm the one that found and reported it after all."

"You got a fair point." Haruto admit "Alright. Let's get this-"

"It's surprisingly wasn't that damage. I was extreme pissed when I heard the Squad 5 captain stabbed her. Glad it isn't to serious" Impu grin grew even wider making him look more creepy.

The woman lifted up the arms "Other then what he said, this thing is perfectly made. Whoever made this knew what they were..." She paused and let out a loud yawn "...doing. Who her made it though, know I didn't."

"Haruto is the one that usually handles that stuff, so he must have made it." Bonez grumbled as he lifted the Gigai's leg up and examined it "It really is in good condition."

Haruto looked surprised at the claim and scratched his bald head "Thing is those...I don't remember making a Gigai for Ms. Fujimoto."

"Huh?" The woman turned "You didn't make it? Who did then."

"..." Impu lower the Gigai's arm and looked closely at the Gigai. He got closer and then his eyes widened.

"Haruto...You better see this."

Haruto got closer and looked at the Gigai "I don't see anything...?!" He backed away.

The woman turned "What's wrong Haruto?"

"This is definitely not a Gigai of mine. And I doubt the captain and especially the Lieutenant with her history of handling bodies dealt with this."

"What do you mean?" Bonez asked. Haruto looked at him concerned.

"There isn't anyone in the 12th division who can make a Gigai that good. It surpasses the captain's and mine."

"Someone that can..." The woman let out a loud yawn "Make a Gigai better then you two. Who could that be."

"Only two people I can think of that could make a Gigai of this level. "Kisuke Urahara and him."

"Him...?! You don't mean..."

"...Whoever made it is likely not in the Soul Society. And the only person that was ever exiled from here beside Kisuke Urahara...is him!"

* * *

"..." Oshiro reached out and stuck his hand out. Katsuo noticed and sighed. "What are you doing?"

Oshiro didn't respond as he tried sticking his hand where he just sent the teens through. The instant it got close a spark came out of nowhere and repelled his hand back. He looked at his hand and sighed.

* * *

"Come on just one fight!"

"No!"

"Oh, you're no fun Tetsuo!"

"No I'm smart Suzume, there's a difference."

"More like a grouch really. Especially since you brought what's her face back here."

The squad 5 lieutenant tensed up but said not one word. Suzume had been pestering him for whatever felt like an hour now after all the other lieutenants for all he knew, probably going through the daily routine of refusing fighting the Lieutenant of Squad 8. It wasn't the fact that no one hated the thought of fighting, it was the fact they all know they end up in a body cast fighting her.

"Your like the 5th person to say no today."

"Then go find the 6th person and annoy him." He grumbled getting annoyed now "Or better yet, go annoy someone in your OWN SQUAD!"

"No way, they're all a bunch of pansies." She mumbled "All everyone in the barricks thinks about is their looks, make up and how to be 'beautiful' and other crap. They freak out over chipping a freaking nail. Bunch of cry babies."

'Can't argue there.' He knew she was right on that point.

"To talk about your own squad like that is highly distasteful Suzume."

The two looked up and saw a huge bald man was about 6'8" looking at them. He was extremely muscular and had broad shoulders. He had a brown goatee. A large sword resembling a cleaver hung on his back.

"Shun? What are you-"

"Hey Shun glad we found you." Suzume interrupted "Everyone has been rejecting me today but I know you won't. How about you fight-"

"I will not fight you." He stated calmly. Suzume groaned and grabbed her head messing her hair up "Ugh, why not?!"

"Because I told you. I refuse to fight someone that is so reckless."

"I'll keep the damage to a minimum. I'll tie my hands behind my back. Hell I'll fight just using my teeth. Just please fight me!"

"No." He stated plainly. Suzume let out a loud sigh. Tetsuo looked at the man.

"Rarely see you out by yourself. Your usually with someone from the stealth force or around your captain. What's the occasion."

"No occasion. I just felt like going out for a walk around here on such a nice day." He said calmly "I will return the question though. What are you doing out here?"

Tetsuo looked away and took a deep breath and exhaled "Just out blowing off some steam is all."

"What's wrong?"

Tetsuo looked at the tall muscular man "Nothing. I got to go back to the barricks, I'll see you later."

Tetsuo walked off. Shun looked at him leave "It must have something to due with that Ayumi girl." He muttered his conclusion. He was about to continue walking when he felt something grab his legs. He looked down and saw it was Suzume who practically bear hugging his legs.

"PLEASE JUST FIGHT ME!" She whined. He rolled his eyes "I won't fight someone who is reckless. Not get off."

"What do I have to do? Do you want me to fight blind folded? If I do that I doubt I'll be reckless."

"It would actually be the opposite off that." He muttered as he started walking. Suzume refuse to let go and he just kept walking as the girl kept begging him why holding on to him.

* * *

Kiyoshi left his squads barricks and started walking. He was walking no where in particular though, he just felt like walking. He fixed his Captain Haori as he kept waking.

"Well Captain Fujimoto, heard you gave the prisoner her news? How did you feel telling her she got the death sentence."

He looked up and saw a young man sitting on top of the roof. He was a little shorter then Kiyoshi but not by much. He had slanted green eyes and had spiky like green hair that ran down his nape and every direction and his bangs which were yellow reached down to his cheeks. He wore a captain Haori with the Squad 10 symbol on it. His sword rested on his side.

He gave a cocky grin as he looked at the captain. Kiyoshi did the same and kept walking "Captain Kabugu." He stated.

"Hey what's with the serious tone. You need to lighten up a little." The young captain suggested.

"Ha! I doubt they little scaredy cat would do that brat."

They turned and saw a tall lean man walk over to them grinning. He had pale skin and dirty blonde hair, sharp brown eyes and evil presence to him as he grinned. He had a Haori that resembled a trench coat resting on his shoulders. It had the 11th Squad symbol on it.

"Funny how an inferior demon are insulting me." Kiyoshi muttered.

"Demon huh..." The man grabbed the hilt off his back and pulled it out and pulled out a long sword "You know this demon could kill you if he wanted to right?"

"...I have no intention of fighting you. Besides the outcome is obvious." He brushed pass the man and continued to walk "I would win"

"Big talk from noble family bitch."

"Small talk coming from someone who will forever be inferior to a noble."

"...Oh boy here we go again." Captain Kabugu muttered "Old ass men bickering."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is you spoiled brat."

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes and kept walking "Please. Compared to me you are on par with the traitor Isamu

Kabugu's eye brow raised "Traitor? You mean your si-"

Kiyoshi shot him a look making the boy shut up. Isamu on the other hand glared at him "You just compared me to that weak little bitch you brought back? Her?! Now I just feel insulted. So insulted that I'm about to kill you here!" His grin grew wider "Go ahead and draw your sword so we can have some-"

He was about to issue a challenge when out of nowhere they heard sirens going off. Kabugu covered his ears "Those alarms are so loud? What the heck are they ringing them for?"

"Who cares!" Isamu roared "Let's just ignore it and get on wi-"

"Western outskirts have received a very unusual reaction! We are now issuing warns to sections 3 through 8"

"?!"

"I repeat, Western outskirts have received a very unusual reaction! We are issuing warns to section 3 through 8. Please stay alert!"

The alarm stopped and all three remained silent. Captain Kabugu looked at the two.

"As much as I love to see you two fight, you have to save this for another day."

"..." Kiyoshi said nothing walked off. Isamu growled "Screw that! Get back here and fight me dammit!"

Kabugu sighed "Geez. And here I was just enjoying my day off and off to steal some sweets from Maizono."


	80. Chapter 80- Welcome To Rukon

"Crap Crap Crap Crap CRAP!"

"..."

"O-Oh man we are so dead!"

"This is not cool dude!"

"If we die I blame you dumbass!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Aki looked at the teens as they kept running "We are nearly there. Just don't stop running!" Aki instructed. The four teens kept running. Taku was practically clinging to Hiro like his life depended on it.

"We're about there. Don't let the Kouryuu touch you!"

The four ran like mad men behind Aki who remained calm. As the got closer they saw a bright light. The four ran even faster now. As they did now Taku couldn't hang on any longer and slipped.

"CRAPPPP!"

"That idiot!" Hiro cursed as he quickly turned and went to grab Taku. He looked up and saw the Kouryuu coming closer. He growled and grabbed his sword.

"Idiot, you can't do that. Oshiro told you didn't he. You touch that stuff and you'll be trapped in here. Hiro ignored her though as he pulled his sword out. On cue Gray bull rushed him and snatched Taku up. He grabbed Hiro by the collar and dragged him along with him.

"Gray, the hell are you doing?!"

"Saving your ass dude!" He said as he ran pass Kaiyo and Sana. As he did he ran out the light and the others followed. They all popped out of the gate and were in the sky now. Aki jumped and landed on the roof while the others started falling down the ground.

"Crap!" Hiro cried as they all fell. Sana cursed to herself while Gray somehow remained calm. Taku was crying loudly. Kaiyo gulped but clasped her hands together.

"Tsubasa No Kishi, Protect Thy now!"

"As you wish M'lady!" A booming voice came out of nowhere. The spirit appeared and his shields glowed brightly. He pointed his arms to the ground. The shield formed just as they were about to make contact with the ground and they all landed with a loud thud.

Hiro let out a loud groan as the shield disappeared and they all landed on a heap on the ground. He pulled his self out from under Kaiyo and Sana and dusted his self off.

"That freaking sucked."

"We're alive so don't complain dumbass." Sana muttered as she looked down at Kaiyo "I actually have to give you credit dipshit. That was smart using that shield."

"U-Un really? T-Thanks" Kaiyo said as she got up. Gray hopped up and scratched his head.

"I never want to do that again." He muttered. As he reached down and pulled Taku for the back of his pants. He dropped the mod soul who looked more scared then relieved at the fact he was even alive.

"I was under a dude's butt..." He muttered quietly. "I was under a freaking dude's butt..."

"You guys alright?" Aki asked as she hopped down from the roof she landed on.

"I've been better." Hiro grumbled as he looked down at Taku who was rocking back and forth.

"I was under a dude's butt...not Kaiyo's...not the hot hooded lady, hell not even the made bitch herself. I was under a guy's butt...Why couldn't I be under one of them, particularly Kaiyo."

They all looked at the mod soul as he kept rocking back and forth "Is he going to he alright dude?" Gray asked.

"Who gives a crap." Sana muttered as she looked around "Where the hell even are we?"

They all looked around. It looked like something you find out of the old Period of Japan. Old raggedy wooden buildings were lined up from both sides left to right. It was completely deserted though as nobody was even here. Not a single sound was made."

"This place is to damn quiet. Where the hell is everyone?" Sana muttered. The others didn't have an answer which she wasn't surprised by. They all started walking and looked around as they did.

"Wow this place is so deserted."

"Gee really dumbass. We didn't notice at all." Sana stated sarcastically. Hiro grumbled as he was just insulted as he kept walking. They stopped when they came across a large gate in front of them. It was pretty big two towering over all of them.

"What's this doing here?" Hiro asked. Aki stopped walking and glanced at it "Oh that? That's one of the 4 gates guarding the Soul Society."

At these words Hiro ran towards it without warning. Aki didn't stop him as he just went over and started touching it all over.

"Dude what are you doing?"

Hiro turned and looked at them "Ain't it obvious. I'm trying to find a handle to this thing or something so I can open it and walk straight in."

"S-Straight in?!" Kaiyo exclaimed. Sana said nothing as she looked around.

"Isn't this one of those times some guard shows up out of nowhere spewing bullshit about protecting a gate or something" She muttered loudly as Hiro pulled his sword out. Aki continued to say nothing to him and looked at Sana.

"There were guards..."

"Were? What happen to them?" Gray asked.

Aki shrugged "They sucked at their job plain and simple. They manage to let all types intruders in so Soul Society had enough since they failed so badly at their jobs. There is no way to get in there without opening it from the inside." She explained.

Hiro stopped and looked shocked "So we can't bust it down then?"

"See for yourself."

Hiro liked this answer and pulled his sword and swung it down hard. It failed though as it didn't leave a dent in it.

"Dammit!" Hiro backed away. Sana looked up at the wall and then looked at Taku. An idea popped in her head.

"Yo dipshit."

They all looked at her "Who are you referring to exactly?" Aki asked.

"Giant dipshit." She stated. Gray looked up as she snatched Taku off the ground.

"Hey what's the-"

"Throw him over."

Taku's jaw dropped as soon as she said it "Do what?!"

"See if you can throw him over the wall so he can find the switch or whatever to open it up from the inside. Simple as that really."

Gray just blinked "Uh okay." She handed him the mod soul who vigorously shook his head.

"Please don't do this. I'm to young to die!"

"Sorry little dude." Gray muttered as he backed up a little and got in his pitching motion. He pulled his arm back as Taku continued to freak out

"Don't do this! I have manage to fondle a girls' chest yEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Gray threw him high in the air and very hard. Taku was going in a complete spiral as he flung towards the opening in the large gate at the top. As he was about to reach the other side of the wall. He stopped completely as it seemed he crashed into something. He fell down to the ground very fast and was unconscious.

Hiro looked down at him "What the heck just happened?"

"He hit the barrier protecting the thing?"

"B-Barrier?" Kaiyo asked. Aki nodded "It is made to protect the Seireitei, the center of the Soul Society. Almost nothing can get through it"

"Amost?"

"I say almost cause there have been a few occasions the thing has been broken few. I knew we couldn't just waltz right into the front door of the Soul Society so we are going to use a method guaranteed to work, but it is risky."

They were about to ask what it was when something hit Sana's leg. She tensed up and her eye twitched as she glared down at a small red ball. She kicked it up as best as she could and caught it with her right hand and held it up, very annoyed.

"Where the hell did this come from? I found out where and or who kicked this over I swear to fricking God I kick their-"

"Sorry about that."

"?!" Sana stopped as a little boy came out of nowhere sniffing "It slipped out my hand...I didn't mean for it to..."

As he paused and sniffed more people came out. And more. And more after that. Soon they were surrounded by a large group of people all wearing kimono and robes.

"W-Where did all these people come from?" Kaiyo asked nervously. As Hiro put his sword up but kept his hands on the hilt just in case.

"He's sorry alright. Just give him the ball back please." A man stated. Sana shot him a look before dropping the ball resisting the urge to kick it away. The boy reached down and grabbed it and ran back to a woman who he hid behind.

"Who are you people?" Hiro asked.

"We should be asking you." Another man asked "What are you guys doing here. Are you guys trouble makers?"

"T-Trouble makers?" Kaiyo shook her head "We're far from it."

"Then what are you guys...?" He stopped when he saw Aki who stuck her hand up "Yo."

"Ms. Aki is with them."

"Ms. Aki!" A boy said. This caused them to start muttering. Sana tilted her head "What the hell is happening?"

"So it is you Aki." They all looked up and saw an elderly man who was given a path by everyone as they moved to the side. He stopped and looked at her "It has been a while."

"Yeah it has been." She nodded. The teens all looked at her. Taku recovered as he climbed on Hiro shoulder.

"Who...are these people?" He asked. Aki gestured towards them "They are residents here in the Rukon district. There souls guided from the human world."

"Guided? You mean the whole konso thing?" Hiro asked. Aki nodded as she looked at the residents of Rukon "What the heck were you guys hiding for?"

"We just saw something fall out of the sky and feared for the worst." The old man stated "We didn't know it was you though. Possibly due to the fact that you never bring anybody with you when you come here."

"So who the hell are these people and how do you know the, exactly?" Sana asked.

Aki was about to answer but the old man decided to "We are residents of the Rukon district young lady. I am known as the chief around here by all these people. All you see here are souls that have been guided by Soul Reapers. As for Aki, she comes every now and then to help us poor souls out."

"Only under the conditions you don't tell any Soul Reaper I was here."

The entire group laughed "Please, what do you take us for Ms. Aki. Like we tell those jerks about you."

Aki smiled "Good."

"Excuse me!" A young boy exclaimed as he pushed past some people. The old man looked and smile "Aoi there you are? Where have you been my boy."

At that moment Gray perked up "Aoi? Aoi Aoi Aoi...Weird. That name sounds familiar to me for some reason. Wonder why?"

"You seriously don't remember dude." Gray just looked at Hiro. As he did a familiar face came up.

"Grandpa I went to use the bathroom and saw everyone was gone. Glad I found you..." He looked up at Gray and the two stared at eachother in silence.

"Mr Gray?"

"Huh? Do I know you kid?" He asked.

"You don't remember." The boy smiled "It's me Aoi."

"Aoi...Why does that ring a bell?"

"Dude don't your remember."

"Uh...should I?" He asked sheepishly. Hiro sighed a little annoyed "The dog you saved that one time."

"...Uh...?" It all came back to him "Aoi! Now I remember! Your that kid that was trapped in the dog or something right?"

"Yup that's right." The boy said with a bright smile on his face as Gray finally remembered him.


	81. Chapter 81- Collision Course

Tetsuo turned a corner and arrived at the gate.

"Suzume!" He called. The girl turned with her hands on her sides and then turned her attention back to the wall. He caught his breath and looked around "Where are the intruders at?"

"Outside the gate." Shun said as he also walked up "They landed down in the Rukon District somewhere."

"Oh." Tetsuo completely calmed down "They shouldn't be a problem-"

"This sucks!" Suzume cried "I've been itching for a fight for a fight and when I heard intruders were here I got all excited."

She looked at one of the soul reapers and pointed at him "Hey open the gate so they can-Gah!"

Shun picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He then started to walk off as she protested.

"Let me down! Atleast open it so I can go there and fight!" She whined

"Not happening." He muttered as he turned to Tetsuo and the other Soul Reapers "Just stay here for a bit and guard the gate in case they try something to bust in."

"Yes sir!" The Soul Reapers nodded and turned to the gate. Tetsuo just looked at it in deep thought 'I wonder if it's...'

He cluthced his sword hard "Nah. Can't be. The captain killed him."

* * *

The Rukon district was more lively now then it was a few minutes ago compared to the dead old town. Everywhere you looked people were chatting and drinking merrily. Kids were playing happily.

The group was led to a house in the center of some building on the right side. They all walked in and looked around.

"Please, have a seat." The old man said as he looked at Aoi "Aoi why don't you get them something to drink."

"Alright!" The boy ran off happily. Gray saw him and smiled.

"Compared to what happen last time, glad he is finally happy."

"H-How do you know him Gray?"

"Uh...Long story." He admitted as he looked at the old man "I knew his parents died, but atleast he found you old man."

"Oh." The old man looked down which they all noticed "W-What's wrong?"

"You see I'm not his actual his grandpa. I'm more like his guardian. That is the case for a lot of the Soul's here."

"What does that mean?" Hiro asked.

"I uh...haven't found my mom or dad."

Hiro looked up surprise as Aoi came in not smiling anymore. He placed the cups down.

"You haven't found them?" Gray asked surprised "Have you looked for them."

"I did when I first got here. The people in this district even helped me out when I first came here but..." Aoi looked down and wiped away a tear.

"O-Oh. How sad."

"So stupid." Sana muttered loudly. Hiro glared at her "Can you ever not be a bitch"

"Can YOU ever not be a dumbass." She retorted. Hiro growled as he got up "I'm going for a walk."

He got up and left the house. "Hey wait for me!" Taku cried as he placed his cup down and ran after the boy

Kaiyo looked at Sana "T-To be fair, you were a little-"

"Piss off." She grumbled as she got up and left to, going in the opposite direction where Hiro went. Kaiyo and Gray just looked on as Aki sighed. She walked over to the old man and squated down.

"Hey old man, I need to ask you something."

"What is it my dear?"

"We need to go into the Soul Society now. That is why these kids, including the two that just left are with me. I want to know if she has master that technique yet."

The old man's eyes shot open Aoi looked confused "What are you talking about?"

The old man ignored her "She barely learned anything when the Shiba's taught her the technique."

"True, but she doesn't move around as much as they do and is less...eccentric to say the least."

"Yes but she is still just as mad. You can't seriously be planning to do that could you?"

"D-Do what?"

"Only option. And you know I'll just get piss if I have to track down those two idiots again. So I need to know if she atleast got the gist of it down."

"..."

"Dude what are they talking about?" Gray said as he was completely loss. Kaiyo and Aoi were lost to.

* * *

"I seriously hate Sana right now." Hiro grumbled as he stomped around the Rukon District "Why did she even come with us."

"Yeah!" Taku agreed "If anything, we should have refused to let her come at all. We shou have pushed her as we left so she couldn't come."

"Good point. I probably should have thrown you out now that you brought that up."

"Screw you!" Taku said as he looked around "Man there are so many cute girls here. I wonder if they let me feel there chest."

"They beat the shit out of you" Hiro pointed out.

"Please, someone as soft and comfy as me will be loved by the..."

"Taku?" Hiro poked at the mod soul on his shoulder "What's wrong?"

"You don't hear that?"

"?" Hiro looked around and then he heard it. The people in the district stop chatting and playing and all grew concerned looks.

"Oh no, not again."

"Mommy are they back?"

"Why today of all days?"

Hiro looked at the group of people now moving away "What the hell is going on? And what is that sound? It sounds like a motor or something."

* * *

"What the hell?" Sana muttered as the group of people around her started to disperse. She was hearing the same thing as Taku and Hiro were hearing. Something like a motor. Like one you hear on a motor cycle. She kept walking and didn't stop as the sound got louder.

"Move out the way!"

Sana looked up surprised as she was pushed down and her hood was knocked off. She looked at what knocked her over and saw it was a big blue motorcycle with a person speeding off towards where Hiro walked off.

She looked up and her eyes widened as more were coming. A drove of them were coming towards her. She tried to get up but winced and pain and just rolled out of the way and leaned on a nearby building. She looked and saw her lollipops had fell out of her hoodie pocket. She tried to grab them but they were crushed as the large drove of motorcycles came and ran over them. They all whizzed off as Sana remained froze as they drove pass.

As soon as they were all gone she crawled over and looked at the crushed remains of her candy. She scooped it up in her hands and she started shaking.

"..."

* * *

"Hiro that sound is way to close for comfort."

"Yeah." Hiro said as he kept moving in the direction the sound was coming from. As he turned a corner him and Taku went wide eyed and tried to move as they were sent flying in the air and landed on the ground.

"Mpppppffffhhhhhh!" Taku tried to move but he was being crushed by Hiro. He sighed in relief as the boy got up and dusted hisself off and was pissed.

"Alright, whose ass do I got to kick. Show yourselves dammit!"

"...You talking to all of us?"

Hiro and Taku turned and there jaws dropped as a large group of guys wearing stuff you see modern day gangs wear stood in front of them all on motorcycles. They couldn't think of anything to say as they were now surrounded.

"...Crap." The two said at the same time


	82. Chapter 82- Nami and Kai

Hiro and Taku just remained still. Their jaws were still dropped as they didn't know what to think. The motorcycle gang surrounding them. They all revved their engines like they were ready to run over the two if they had to.

"The hell are you doing getting in my gangs way."

A girl and a guy both popped out from the large. They both looked identical and looked the same age as Hiro, with the same white hair, fair skin and blue eyes. They both also had blue scarfs with black skulls on them. The only difference was the girl was skinny, petite and had a hourglass body. Her white hair was short and reaching her neck and had goggles on top of her head. She had a white halter top and a blue sleeveless jacket stopping at her waist, white baggy pants and blue and white boots.

The boy's hair was short and messy and he had a bandana tied around his head. He had a white tank top on and blue baggy sweat pants. He had black and blue gloves on his hands and had a stern look on his face as the girl next to him got in Hiro's face.

"You got some nerve walking through OUR territory."

"Your territory? Since when?"

"Since forever." The boy spoke up "Everyone here knows that. If you don't you must be dumb."

"THAT RIGHT!"

"YOU TELL THEM BOSSES!"

"Bosses? Who the hell are you guys?"

"Wha...You seriously don't know who WE are?"

"Uh...HELL no." Hiro answered. He looked at Taku who was drooling on his shoulder. "Taku stop drooling on me."

"She's so hot...nice body...nice waist...nice-"

"Stop drooling on me dammit!"

The girl narrowed her eyes as she looked at Hiro try to push the doll off "What the hell is that?"

"Him? Oh he is-"

Taku hopped up and got infront of the girl "I'm Taku! The superior of the two of us and the far better looking one." Hiro snarled at him for this "Might I say you are one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"..." She just looked down at the mod soul quietly. She bent down and picked him up, now looking him eye to eye. Taku blushed and grew a perverted look.

"Oh? Do you maybe want to cuddle with me? I normally wouldn't do this with strangers but I'll make an exception just for..."

The girl didn't let him finish as she let go off the mod soul and slapped him with the back of her hand. Surprisingly this sent Taku flying to the other side and through the wall of a house which was unoccupied due to everyone hiding from the group.

Hiro turned and called out "Taku! You okay!"

"I didn't even hit him that hard so stop whining."

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! THE BOSS LADY DIDN'T EVEN-"

"Shut up I just told him that." The gang went quiet.

The boy pointed to where Taku landed "Listen. Since you either don't know or remember, we'll let you off the hook this one time Soul Reaper."

"..." Hiro didn't move a inch.

"What's wrong? Frozen in fear?" The girl asked. Hiro spat on the ground "Kiss my ass. I'm not moving one inch for your dumbasses."

The girl just glared at him and cracked her knuckles "You just say you ain't moving? I have to move you myself."

"I don't like listening to people I don't know telling me what to do jackass."

"If that's the case intros are all you need right?" The guy asked. He gestured towards the girl "This is my sis Nami." She cracked her knuckles some more as he said this "And I'm Kai. And this our gang."

"YEAH!"

"WE WRECK HAVOC WHERE EVER WE PLEASE!"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE WE MAKE YA!"

Kai stopped the introduction and looked at Hiro "You know us now. Now grab your doll and leave."

"That's right. Grab your little Dollie so you can cuddle with it in your sleep." Nami warned.

"...Make me."

The two siblings just looked at each other. Nami then started to walk over and raised her fist. Hiro just stood there."

"What you going to get in my face or-"

She punched him square in the jaw and Hiro couldn't react as he was sent flying very fast. He kept hitting and bounced of the ground and didn't stop as he crashed through 5 houses. He rolled onto the ground and landed in the water. Hiro got up coughing and wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. He rubbed his jaw and opened his mouth and picked through. Lucky he didn't lose any teeth somehow.

He got up and groaned "That hurt like a bi-Gah!"

The girl appeared out of nowhere and punched him in the gut. He grabbed it, but she pulled him up and kneed him before letting go and elbowing him in the forehead. He cluthced his head in pain as she moved to the side and punched him in the ribs sending him flying some more back in the direction of the bikers. He groaned loudly. As he got on his arms and knees and groaned.

"How about now will you move?" Kai asked. Hiro just glared at him. Aki and the others, hearing the noise, came out to see what was going on.

"Whoa dude." Gray said as he saw the damage of the houses.

"H-Hiro!" Kaiyo ran towards him but stopped as Nami came and kneed Hiro in the back.

"S-Stop!" She cried. Nami was about to knee him again but glared at the group "Mind your own business. This is between me and him."

"And me!"

Sana popped out of no where and kneed one of the bikers in the face. Nami and Kai were surprised as two bikers grabbed at her. She jumped and did a split in the air and kicked them. She winced again as she did as pain shot through her legs but she ignored it as she spun and did a round house kick before doing a back flip and landed on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Nami asked. Sana just glared at her "A person who has a score to settle with you and these biker jackasses."

"Nami! Kai!" The two looked at the old man "What are you doing causing damage again? How many times must I tell you-"

"Shut it old man. This guy stepped into and wouldn't leave our territory."

The old man sighed "Not again. How many times must I tell you not to do this and that this isn't your territory."

The large group of bikers just laughed. Kai just smirked "How many times do we have to tell you this is our territory."

The old man sighed "I will have to tell your sister about this!"

"Ha! Who cares!" Nami grinned as Hiro got "She can't do shit!"

She was about to punch Hiro again but he pulled his Zanpaktou out and blocked just in time. The girl was caught of surprised but just smiled "So you can still move after getting your ass kicked. Good."

Sana was about to move when Kai moved infront of her.

"Hado 54, Haien!"

"?!" Sana's eyes widened as she moved her head, avoiding a blast of purple energy that whizzed past her and started a fire on the ground. He she lifted her arm up and tried to summon her bow but Kai was a little faster.

"Byakurai!" A concentrated bolt of lightning shot out and Sana dodge again.

"How the hell do you know Soul Reaper spells?" She asked as he fired another byakurai."

"None of your business, that's how" He muttered. Sana growled as Hiro pushed Nami away with a slash. The four of them glared at each other."

"...These guys are pissing me off bro." Nami growled. Kai looked at his sister and sighed.

"Look I prefer not to fight. I'll give you one last chance to leave."

Hiro staggered a little but got his balance straight "You kidding. I got to pay you back for kicking my ass."

"You aren't leaving here until your covered head to toe in a body cast!" Sana growled angrily.

Gray scratched his head "Should we uh...maybe stop this?"

"I-I'm scared to get involved." Kaiyo admitted. The old man sighed "I'm sorry about these two. They just like to cause trouble with there little gang and she does nothing to even remotely discipline them."

"S-She?"

"The lady we were talking about." Aki answered "Those two basically competing in the death stare contest with Sana and Hiro are her brother and sister who are twins."

Everyone could feel the tension in the air as the four just glared at eachother. This kept going on until Nami and Kai turned and walked over to their respective motorcycles."

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Sana asked. Nami just smirked.

"We just decided. You two totally aren't worth are time."

"What?!" Hiro exclaimed "You pick the fight and now you guys are running. You seriously that chicken to face us. Cause I still need to pay you back for punching me!"

"We wasted enough time here dealing with you idiots." Kai remarked "Listen we didn't go all out on you. You better heed our warning and not be in our way..."

"Unless you want to get your ass kicked!" Nami said with a grin as she cranked up her motor cycle. Her brother and the gang members did the same as they turned their bikes around and sped off.

"Get back here dammit!" Hiro and Sana said simultaneously both annoyed "We're not done here."

"Yeah we are!" Nami barked over the loud revving of her engine "Just remember WE run this place! We have better things to do anyway then deal with two, so your best way is to scram like little chickens!"

This made Hiro and Sana even more livid as the large group of bikers got up. The ones Sana knocked down started to get up but her and Hiro grabbed them and took their frustration out on them and threw them to the side.

"GET BACK HERE DAMMIT! THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU HEAR ME DAMMIT!" They both cried as the loud noise of the engine blocked them out. They should stood their ready to explode.

Kaiyo and Gray walked over "U-Uh guys..." Kaiyo didn't know what to say as she was afraid the two might snap if she said anything.

"You guys alright?" Gray asked."

"They're dead."

"Huh?"

"Next time I see that chick I'll kick her ass." Hiro remarked.

"Fine by me as long as you let me kick the rest of their asses." Sana snarled.

"They've officially lost it." Aki commented as Taku stumbled out of the house he landed in and collapsed on the ground.

"Man that-"

"Shut up!" Hiro and Sana both kicked him high in the air.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" Taku cried as he went out of sight. The two stomped pass Gray and Kaiyo not saying a word and went back into the elders house.

"...I think it's best if we let them be pissed off in peace." The group nodded at the suggestion and all headed back in side and away from Sana and Hiro who sat on opposite corners and grumbled just as Taku came back down to earth and landed on the ground.


	83. Chapter 83- Smoker

"So how far do we have to walk?"

"..."

"Not much farther." Aki answered.

"..."

"We've been walking in a straight line since forever." Taku complained.

"F-For someone who lives in the area, she is pretty far out."

"Couldn't be helped. She built it in the far back of everyone else so she can do her thing in peace." Aki muttered.

"...I got a question?"

"What is it Hiro?"

"How long..."

"Do you plan on having the giant oaf drag our asses?" Sana finished the question. They had been walking in the district passing house after house. Aki seeing the two wouldn't budge made Gray drag them along by force which he was okay with."

"You could have just went here by yourself guys. Just leave me here now so I can settle the score."

"Not happening." Aki said quickly "You wasted precious time moping yesterday when we could have left last night. Besides don't forget we're here to save Ayumi from the Soul Society

"Key word, YOU. YOU and them could have." Sana pointed out "I'm not even interested in saving AYumi so you could have just left me here so I can settle the score!"

"Well to bad. Now stop bitching, we're here."

"Don't tell me what to fricking do."

Gray let go of the two and they got up and dusted themselves off. They were in an alley now where a large 2 story wooden house stood infront of them. For an alley it was surprisingly clean and there were multiple garages there. There was also a strange smell that made everyone immediately cover their noses.

"Oh man this stinks!" Taku cried.

"I-I feel like I'm becoming intoxicated by the smell alone." Kaiyo said as she tried not to breath it in.

"I would say it's shit, but this place is surprisingly clean." Sana pointed out.

Aki was the only one not covering her mouth. She took a deep breath and walked forward. She put her hand on the door and swung it open causing a burst of smoke to come rushing out!"

"It's even worst now!" Taku exclaimed as he made the mistake off opening his mouth. He suddenly felt woozy and fell to the ground.

"Come on." Was all Aki said as she walked in like it didn't faze her at all. Gray picked up Taku and they all followed. It felt even worst in here with the smell getting more bad. It didn't help it seemed to get more humid.

"What the hell is up with this place. I can't see through all this smoke!" Sana growled angrily.

"Is there a fire in here or something?" Hiro asked. Aki shook her head "No. She's just at it again unsurprisingly."

The teens were lost but Aki didn't elaborate any further as they stopped at a large door. Aki took a deep breath and looked at the teens "About to get much worst."

Before they could respond Aki swung the door open and it felt like they were all about to be knocked back as a obnoxiously large amount of smoke came out of the room in one fell swoop. Taku was sent flying and hit the wall as the others tried to stay in place. Aki said nothing as the teens struggled to follow her in. She stopped in the center of the room and looked down.

There a young women laid on her back with a goofy grin and glossed over red eyes. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and a small white skirt. Bandages were wrapped around her arms, legs, hands and feet and even wrapped around her neck. She wasn't moving at all but Aki ignored this as she looked down.

"Unbelieve...Kira!" She shouted.

"...HaHaHa...huh?"

Atleast the woman was alive. Aki kicked her in the side but she didn't flinch or react at all to this. Aki cracked her knuckles and bent down.

"Kira get up!" She threw her fist down and the youthful woman caught it surprisingly with ease. She knocked Aki's hand away and stumbled up. She let out a big yawn as she reached down and grabbed a pipe that was on the ground next to her. She turned a knob and white smoke stopped coming out. She rubbed her eyes and looked up.

"Oh Aki...good to...good to see..." Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Aki growled and tried to kick her but the woman caught the kick with ease as she started to fall. She bent down and reached out and turned off more of the pipes stopping more of the white smoke making the room more clear. Hiro and the others walked in still coughing from the smoke and looked surprised as they saw the women bent back.

"W-Whose that?" Kaiyo asked as the woman got up with the goofy grin on her face pushing Aki back. Aki grinned as the smoke started to vanish.

"So you still got it."

"Of...course." The woman said very slowly as she scratched her head "I mean...I have...got just...a...l...ittle rusty."

"That's obvious. You usually react faster even when your high." She commented.

The woman chuckled as they heard a cough and looked at Hiro, Sana, Gray and Kaiyo looking at them with confused and annoyed looks. Taku stumbled in.

"Uh Ms. Aki. Who is this?" Gray asked.

"Obviously some chick that likes getting high dumbass"

"Well...your not wrong...there." The woman said in a lax tone. Sana rolled her eyes at the woman.

"Who the heck is this?" Hiro asked. Aki stepped up as she placed her hand under the woman as she started to fall over again.

"She's the person that is going to help us. An old friend of mine. Kira Izawa."

"That's...me..." The woman named Kira stated as her hand dropped down. The teens and Taku and looked at her extremely doubtful.

"This bitch-"

"Is seriously-"

"Going to-"

"H-Help us get into the Soul Society!"

"...She pretty hot" Taku commented as the goofy grin remained plastered on the women as she just chuckled not even hearing the teens of Taku's comment.


	84. Chapter 84- Old Friend, Crazy Siblings

Hiro paced around the room impatiently as he growled in annoyance.

"Stop pacing dumbass. Your making dizzy" Sana grumbled. She seemed more antsy the usually as she kept bitting on her nails. Kaiyo had asked her why but Sana gave her the same annoyed vulgar response like she usually did.

"We need to hurry this up so I can get back there and wait for those dumbass bikers."

"Dude your still on that?" Gray asked. Hiro didn't respond as Aki walked with a slouching Kira. She appeared to be much better now as her eyes weren't red anymore but she still had a goofy smile on her face as she sat down. Kira let out a big yawn.

"Well my headaches gone down considerably." She commented as she let out a yawn and scratch her hair. She looked over and notice the teens and Taku "Where these and the strange doll come from?" She asked in a lax tone.

'She's finally just noticing we were here?!'

"There with me Kira." Aki muttered as she looked at the teens "Go ahead and introduce yourselfs."

"H-Hello." Kaiyo bowed down "I-I'm Kaiyo."

"Names Gray. Nice to meet you dude."

Hiro stopped pacing and pointed to himself "Hiro Hayashi, Subititue Soul Reaper."

Kira's looked at him and laughed "Subsititue huh? Cool. First time seeing one I guess." She turned and looked at Sana who glared at her as she chewed on her fingernails.

"The hell you looking at?" She snarled. Kira put her hands up "Sorry. Just want to know who you were."

"Sana." She muttered as she turned around and continued to bite her nails. Kira blinked and looked at Aki "What's up with her."

"She's always like that. Just ignore her."

"Screw you bitch!" Sana continued to bite on her finger nail. Taku popped out of nowhere and tried to pounce at her but Kira grabbed him and looked at him closely with her goofy smile.

"Hello little guy. Who are you?"

"Taku. And let me tell you right now that-"

"He's an idiotic pervert." Hiro muttered. Taku turned and glared at him. Kira just blinked "But he looks so adorable and huggable."

Taku blushed and looked at the woman "Well I am actually all that. You can-"

Aki grabbed him and threw him to Sana who pegged him to the ground as she continued to bite her nails. Gray looke over to her 'You know, I don't think that's good for you dude."

"Really? Well thanks for the concern but please do me a favor and shut the hell up." She mumbled.

"Woah. You really got a temper." Kira commented. Sana glared at her more as Aki coughed getting her attention.

"Kira, I need to know if you have mastered it."

"...It?"

"You know what?"

"...No I don't. Mind filling in the blinks."

A vein almost popped in Aki's head "The technique the Shiba's were teaching you."

"The Flower Crane thingamajig?"

"Yes that."

"Oh...I quit going there to learn that technique a little while ago."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The two just stared at eachother in complete silence. Aki balled up her fist "Might I ask WHY you stopped going."

"To much work finding there house and learning there technique. Wasn't worth it."

"Wasn't worth it? Even after I sent a message before summer began that I need you to perfect that technique!"

"Pretty much. I learned enough anyway to get the gist of. I could still try to send you off but the chances of you being able to get into the Soul Soceity using that technique is pretty low."

"How low exactly?"

"About...2% chance it works."

If there jaws weren't on the floor before, they all were now.

"Just 2%?" Aki stated out loudly.

"Yup." Kira continued to have a carefree tone in her voice "That's about as good as you get out of me if you want me to use the flower crane thingamajig.

"Unbelieve..."

Hiro got up and started to leave "Screw this. I'm better off staying in the Rukon district beating the crap out of those bikers."

"I'm with dumbass on this one." Sana muttered as she kept chewing on her fingernails.

"Hey wait a minute. I got another method."

"Bet it's probably at 1% of success rate." Sana said sarcastically.

"Actually 5% thank you very much."

Sana and Hiro rolled there eyes as they started to leave the room. Aki looked at it.

"What's this other method."

"The thing I was working on before you forced me to go to the Shiba's."

"...?!" Aki tensed up.

"M-Ms. Aki?"

"You mean..."

"The Scatter Shooter."

Aki sweat dropped as she heard this. Gray, Kaiyo and Taku looked lost.

"Scatter Shooter? What's that?"

"A way to get you in to the Soul Society."

"And a way to get killed."

"It's not that bad Aki."

"The hell it isn't"

Kira sighed "Geez, I feel like I need to get high again. Why do you always have to be so negative and serious."

"Cause you never take anything seriously Kira. You never have."

"I have to...I just don't remember."

Aki just rolled her eyes as they all heard a rumbling. They all turned to the door and Hiro was sent flying over there heads and Sana came skidding to a halt on the ground cursing as they got up.

"They're dead!" The two shouted.

"What the heck is-" Takuwas kicked to the side as Nami and Kai stepped in, the former looking extremely pissed.

"You got some nerve to first be stepping in our turf and then into our house you dumbass!"

Hiro growled "Who gives a damn about that. All that matters is that I pay you back you bitch!"

"Who are you calling a bitch you redhead bastard!"

"...We'll give you chance to leave. I personally want to avoid fighting, especially in our own home."

Kira waved "Oh Nami, Kai. Your back."

The two ignored her as Hiro and Sana ran towards them ready to fight.

"...We probably should have told them about those two being this chicks siblings."

"Y-Yeah." Kaiyo said scared as it was starting to turn into a brawl in the room. Aki sighed as Kira just had the same carefree look on her smiling face despite her siblings fighting right in front of her.

* * *

"Geez why now of all times does the old man have to call a captain meeting."

"Complaining shall not solve anything."

"..."

"Lame as hell if you ask me. I rather be dragging the dead bodies out of my barricks."

"Oh my. That is certainly not beautiful in the slightest. Then again I shouldn't expect much from such a barbarian."

"Will you ants stop chit chatting. I cannot focus with this inferior chatter!"

"It ain't nice to call your fellow subordinates ants partner."

"Man I still feel like crap."

"I told you should have stayed in bed. It's best for your health."

"I feel like crap to. Wish I could get some more sleep."

"Those words shouldn't be coming out of the captain of Squad 2"

"Let's just stop arguing shall we. Captain should not argue among ourselves."

They all stopped at a large door that slowly opened and a man in the far center looked at all of them. He appeared to look like he was in his mid 40s-50s with black and ash gray medium length hair reaching his neck, a black and ash gray beard. He had hazel eyes and was using his sword to prop himself up. He had the standard Soul Reaper attire including a Haori with the Squad 1 symbol. He looked up at all the figures.

"Is everyone here? Good. Let the captains meeting commence!"


	85. Chapter 85- The New 13

All the captains filed in and lined up side by side on opposite ends. A few had easily noticeable annoyed looks on their faces while some had stoic looks. The captain of Squad one stepped up and looked at everyone "Are all captains present."

"Yeah-" A young woman said before coughing violently. All the captains looked at the frail woman as she coughed. She was extremely pale with light brown hair reaching her back. Her blue eyes were extremely watery. She was wearing the Haori for the 13th division.

The man standing next to her, a tall light skinned man with a shaved head and goatee looked at her "I told you should have stayed in bed."

"I'm fine really." She obviously wasn't though. The man sighed as he adjusted his Haori that he had ripped sleeves in it

Captain Kabugu rolled his eyes "Geez first I'm first to go to this stupid meeting and now I got to watch an old hag cough herself to death."

He mumbled this to loudly though earning a glare from the dark skin man "Shut your mouth kid and know your place."

"...Just shut up Akio." A young girl muttered. She was probably the youngest one there and the smallest only barely smaller then Akio. Her long red hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had a bored look in her red eyes. She kept tapping her foot to the ground as music blasted from the pink headphones she had on. Akio glared at her.

"Who you telling to shut up Chouko?" He snarled. The girl didn't respond and just looked at him pissing him off more as her foot just tapped on the floor as her music played on her headphones "Answer me dammit."

"Honestly can all of you just shut up. I can't think with your chatter." A man muttered. He had baggy eyes which was self evident and it was easily noticeable as sleep deprivation. He had messy slicked back black hair and blue eyes and he his Haori resembled a lab coat. He scratched the stubble growing on his face.

"You could have stayed in your lab then for that..." The young man stifled a yawn as he said that. He had large bushy hair which were in dreadlocks and sticking up. He looked extremely tired as he rubbed his brown eyes. He had the standard Haori with the squad two symbol but unlike everyone else it was only reaching his torso since he cut the other half of it off.

"It's not like we had a choice?" The elegant man standing next to him said. His eyes, skin and hair sparkled and he whipped it as he said it. He had purple eyes, fair skin and long rainbow colored hair that reached the ground. He looked over to the man looking across from him "Isn't that right Chang."

The bald man looking at him from the other side nodded. He was completely bald and probably resembled some type of monk in every way. He closed eyes were slanted as he looked up "That is correct. We were all summoned here so there is no point in complaining everyone."

"I'll complain if I want to you bald monk." Kabugu muttered. Chang didn't seem fazed in the slightest by that.

"How many times we got to tell you to learn your place idiot." The captain with the shaved head grumbled. Kabugu just stuck his tounge out.

"Everyone..." The girl started before coughing violently again "Let's just...stop fighting..."

"She's right. Fighting will get us nowhere guys, let's just all get-"

"Quit trying to making peace. It's sickening to me." Isamu growled. The man next to him chuckled. He had a light brown faux hawk and a calm happy smile on his face. He had blue eyes and was probably one of the shortest captains in there but was taller then Akio and Chouko.

"He ain't wrong though." The man lifted his cowboy hat from over his green eyes. He had wild messy dark green hair reaching his neck. He had a brown belt wrapped around his waist with the sheath to his sword in it. He messed with the toothpick in his mouth. He had a Haori with the Squad 9th symbol on it. His Haori was a little tattered and had cuts and stab marks all over it.

"...This whole thing is pointless." Kiyoshi mumbled quietly as the Squad one captain had enough and slammed his zanpaktou on the ground making everyone stop and look at him.

"If you could all stop talking, it be greatly appreciated." They all stopped and looked at his stern face. "Good. Now as you know Ryoka have appeared in the Rukon district."

"Yeah and so what?" Everyone looked at Akio as he stated that bluntly "They landed outside the gate right? Then it shouldn't be a problem for us."

"It was that logic that you have that got the Soul Society in trouble several times." The man with the shaved head stated. Akio rolled his eyes.

"He is right though. As long as their out there, I don't see them as a problem at the moment." Chouko muttered.

"We should still be on our toes here partner." The cowboy looking captain stated "Like Arata said, it was that kinda thinking that cause the Soul Society to be in trouble several times."

"Well I hope they find a way in." Everyone minus a couple of them looked up at him in shock "That way I can cut them up to tiny little pieces."

"You are truly barbaric." The beautiful man pouted "It makes me sweat which I fine sincerely disgusting."

"That's what happens when you street urchins like him captain."

Isamu glared at Kiysohi "You picking a fight you royal piece of shit."

"Minus the royal part, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

Isamu was about to lunge at the man before the young man next to him got in between them "H-Hey guys, let's all just calm down here. We shouldn't-"

"Stay out of this you peaceful piece of shit."

The young man just chuckled nervously. The squad two captain let out a loud yawn.

"This is why I hate when we have captain meetings."

"ENOUGH!" Isamu and Kiyoshi looked at the man who was glaring at them. They stared at eachother for a few seconds before Isamu let out a loud scoff and got back in line.

"Are the old men done having there love fest." Isamu glared daggers at Akio who had a smirk on his face as the head captain continued.

"We must be on guard and be ready. Cause if they strike and fine another way in, we must be fully prepared to stop them!"

At these words all the captains had different looks and emotions easily noticed on their faces from what they just heard.

* * *

Hiro was flung half way across the hallway before he caught a incoming punch Nami. He pushed her back and tried to grab her but she ducked under him and got in a boxing stance. She hopped around as he turned and around and punched Hiro square in his jaw sending him back into the now destroyed room. He hit his head on shelf and a crystal ball started to fall. Kira got on her back and stuck her hands out grabbing it with amazing ease as it just barely missed hitting the ground.

"Can't let the money maker break."

"M-Money maker?" Kaiyo asked confused, Kira smiled "Yeah. I do fortune telling for the locals here."

As she said that Sana tried to kick Kai in the side he caught her leg with ease and notice her leg was about to give out. He noticed she was chewing on her finger nails violently.

"I heard that isn't good for you."

"Oh? Well I heard my fist is perfect connect to your face!" She threw a punch and grabbed it "I get the red headed dude but why are you so pissed?"

"You jaackasses know why!"

"Actually I don't."

Sana snarled as he grabbed her foot as she tried to kick him again and pushed her back into the room.

Hiro and Sana tried to lunge at them with Nami following suit. But before they could do anything they were knocked to the ground and bounded by rope.

"What the hell!" Sana shot a glare at Aki as she pulled on a piece of rope and looked at Kai. He put his hand up.

"Go ahead and tie me up, but I didn't raise a fist."

"Why the hell you tying me up in my own damn house." Nami asked angrily

"Cause you three are being nuisances right now."

"They started it!" The shouted over each other. They all glared at eachother. Aki looked over who was looking at her crystal ball closely like a little kid.

"Kira can you start explain while these three are tied up."

They all grumbled as Kai leaned on the wall. Kira looked up and blinked "Oh...everything is calm now?"

"You're freaking slow sis." Nami muttered. Kira just chuckled as she looked at Aki "So what did you want me to do?"

"Explain the plan completely now that everyone is calm."

"...! Oh right!" A goofy grin appeared on her face "Well I can get you all in the Soul Society."

Hiro and Sana perked up at this "Seriously?" Hiro asked. Kira nodded "Yup. We'll be using my Scatter Shooter.

Nami and Kai sweatdropped at this and shuttered.

"The hell is that?" Sana asked.

"It't basically a rifle cannon in a sense. It's not as effective as the flower crane thingamajig but it can get the job done.

"And burn you to a crisp." Nami muttered. The teens all tensed up at this. Kira looked at her sister "Hey now don't scare our new friends here.

"Don't remember them being our friends." Kai added.

"Same here." Hiro muttered.

Kira shrugged "Well either way it only takes about 24-28 hours."

"So it can be done by tomorrow?" Aki asked.

"...Yeah." Kira rocked her head back and forth concerning everyone."

"Kira?!"

"Probably..." She finally muttered. Aki face palmed as Kira continued "If I start on it now it should be prepped and finished by tomorrow night and ready to fire. However there is one small catch."

She put her crystal ball down and looked at everyone "The rifle has to fire exactly 8 people to work."

"But there is only six of us..." Taku pointed out. Kira nodded.

"I know...Oh and I should add the chances of surviving from the scatter shot are less then 10%"

"!"

"Idiot, you should have said that from the start. Now you got them pissing their pants."

"...But to solve the problem of the two missing people...Kai and Nami will join you."

Hiro, Sana and Nami looked at her with murderous intent while Kai remained completely calm.

"So you guys better do your best to get along okay." She said not noticing the murderous glares as they all turned and glared at eachother.


	86. Chapter 86- Prep for Shooting

Tension completely filled the air. Everyone could feel it. Everyone looked at Sana and Hiro who looked extremely pissed off to no end as they didn't touch their plates, with Sana biting on her nails again. Across from them Nami also looked pissed beyond belief. Kai was admittedly mad to be he did say a word as he grabbed his cup and took a sip of his tea.

"S-So...U-Uh..." Kaiyo fidgeted as she felt extremely uncomfortable "I-I...Uh..."

"Spit it out already dumbass!" Sana shouted scaring Kaiyo a little. Hiro looked at her "Leave her alone, your scaring her."

"Strange. Your more or less scaring me with your ugly mug." Nami commented making Hiro slam his hands on the small wooden table "I dare you to say that to my face."

Nami got up and got in Hiro's face "I'll say it slow so you can understand. You. Are. Scaring. Me. With. Your. Stupid. Ugly. Mug."

"Why you-"

"Hiro sit down and just eat your breakfast." Aki muttered. Taku hopped up on the table and coughed getting everyone's attention.

"Look I think we all got off on the wrong foot. I say we fix that with a little bonding and getting to know eachother." He stated. Everyone's eyebrow raised "How do you plan on doing that exactly dude."

"Simple. All you guys and that demon leave and just let these 3 pretty women to..."

Sana snatched him up and threw him out the open window in the room. Taku cried as he crashed into something. He groaned and looked up seeing a bunch of meaty bikers all looking at him. His jaw drop and he started to sweat (somehow).

"Hey there fellas. How's it going..." He said trying to resist the urge to scream like a little girl.

"What the hell is that thing?" The bikers asked, shocked to see a talking stuff animal. Taku wanted to die at this moment "Well you see...I'm uh...a very super high tech model plushie."

"High tech model plushie? Huh?"

"I can talk, move, run, punch...and get the ladies." He added that last one in as he struck as pose and a rose dropped out of nowhere into his hands. The bikers just all looked at him before one started to reach down. Taku looked up and tried to scream in fear dropping the rose in the process as all that could be heard now were muffled cries for Hiro to save him.

Hiro was doing the exact opposite though as he got up and put his cup and dish in the sink and started to walk off.

"The hell you think you're going redhead?" Nami asked. Hiro stopped and glared at her.

"None of your business. And the names Hiro."

"Well Hiro, you ain't leaving so early. After all you're cleaning all the dishes."

"Since when?"

"Since I just told you to. That's when." Kai looked at his sister and sighed "Nami stop trying to pick-'

"Don't tell me what to do Kai." Hiro rolled his sleeves up as the two were getting ready to brawl. Just as they were about to Kira came in with oil smeared all over her face. She wiped the sweat off her forehead as she waved to everyone.

"Morning people...man I'm tired."

"G-Good morning Ms. Kira."

"Way to form man...Just stick with Kira okay."

"U-Um okay." As she said this Taku came crawling back in a complete mess. Dirt was practically covering his body, oil had been splashed on him and his stuff was starting to come out.

"Why...couldn't those bikers...be hot chicks." He fainted. Everyone ignored him though as Kira was just now noticing Nami and Hiro looking at eachother."

"Wow. You two must be becoming fast friends."

"Screw that/Hell no" Hiro and Nami said at the exact same time. Kira just blinked "Oh really? That's a bummer..."

Kai looked up at his sister as he took another sip of his tea "Sis I got to ask. Why do me and Nami got to go with these losers?"

The only ones offended by that remark were Sana and Hiro as Kira just smiled as she sat down.

"Just cause."

Nami stopped looking at Hiro and looked at her older sister like she was an idiot "The hell is just cause..."

"..." Kira's head started to fall back but Aki kneed her in the back snapping her out of it.

"Huh? Oh...right. Your going just cause."

"You literally just said that a second ago sis."

"I did..." Kira scratched her head "The high must still not have worn off completely."

Aki wanted to say something but restrained herself as Kira continued.

"In truth I could send all six of you there without these two going along with you..."

"Then just send us and not them."

"I'm with the redhead dumbass on this one." Nami claimed. Hiro shot her a look.

"...I don't have a good reason really. I just want them to get out of Rukon for a while, experience the fresh air and what not of the infamous Soul Society." Nami and Kai said nothing as she continued and looked at Hiro "But that does beg the question Mr. Substitute...why do you want to go to the Soul Society?"

"..." Hiro remained quiet as everyone looked at him. He looked up with a serious expression "Someone we know is about to be executed by the Soul Society. I'm going so I can drag her back to our world."

"It's a girl?"

Hiro nodded. Kira looked up at nothing before glancing at the others "Why are you guys going."

"Cause it's important to Hiro." Hiro looked at him confused as Gray just looked at him with a bored look.

"I-I want to also bring Ayumi back." Kaiyo stated.

"..."

"Ms. Foul Mouth?"

"That isn't my goddammit name you stoned-"

"Can you just stomp with the insults. It's getting annoying." Kai stated. Sana glared at him but he just rolled his eyes. She looked back at Kira and noticed everyone was now looking at her.

"N-Now that I think about it, you said you came her for something else. R-Right?"

"..."

"Yeah she did mention that." Taku said. Sana just looked down at the ground and bit her nail hard and spit it out.

"...Revenge."

"Revenge? Revenge on what?" Gray asked. Aki and Kira looked and saw Sana was shaking. It wasn't that noticeable to the others but they were able to notice it with ease.

"Let's just leave it at that...okay?" Kira stated as the others looked at Sana a little concerned as she looked like she was seeing a ghost as she looked at the groun

* * *

"Man this place is pretty big" Gray said. Since Kira was not done yet Aki just said the kids could do whatever. Gray and Hiro decided to look around the large house. Kaiyo went into the kitchen to do something and Sana...

"Dude you think Sana is alright. She seems a little different."

Hiro looked at his best friend "I felt something was off with her way before we got here but I didn't know what so I left it alone."

"Revenge...Think she's talking about those two Soul Reapers that handed our asses to us?"

"..." Hiro didn't answer as he tried to think about it, but couldn't think of an answer. It would be tough to find out why she seemed a little more hostile then usually. He sighed and decided to drop it. He looked at Gray.

"So what did you mean earlier?"

"Huh?"

"About coming here because it's important to me?"

Gray stopped walking and looked at Hiro surprised for a second.

"Gray?"

"...Cause Ayumi means a lot to you right? If she's that important to you I might as well help you out."

Hiro just looked at his friend a little surprised by the answer as they kept walking. We they were finally done circling the house they bumped in Nami who looked up and noticed the two. Hiro growled but Gray put his arm up. Nami did appear to be a little less hostile as she looked at the two.

"What are you doing here?" Hiro asked.

"This is technically my house. Or are you really just that stupid."

Hiro gritted his teeth 'I swear it already becoming close to who is the bigger bitch. This chick or Sana...'

"Sis said the Scatter Shooter would be ready atleast somewhere early in the morning so you losers should probably go to bed soon.

"Got it." Gray nodded. Hiro noticed Nami was looking at him "What is it?"

"Just curious here. That girl from here or the human world."

"...Here?" Hiro said confused.

"If that's the case why didn't you stay in the human world and just let her be executed..."

Hiro tensed up and glared at her with murderous intent. Gray held him back just to be on the safe side.

"She committed a crime and crime deserves punishment. All crimes have consequences to them plain and simple."

"Like you and your gang wrecking havoc."

"Ha! We don't bother the local and they don't bother us. Plain in simple really."

"Yeah cause making people scared of you is totally a good sign of that."

Nami shrugged "We do what we want when we want. If we wanted to wreck havoc in Rukon, don't you think we would have done it ages ago especially seeing how the locals are scared out of their minds by us."

"She's kinda got a point there dude."

"..."

"But that's enough about me and my brothers escapades as the leaders in our gang." She decided to change back to the original subject "As I was saying redhead all crimes have consequences. If she committed the crime she deserves punishment."

"...Hell no"

"Huh?"

Hiro snatched his arm away from Gray and stomped over to Nami "The whole reason she is even back here now...ready to be executed is because I am the consequence of her crime."

"?!"

"So do me a huge favor, especially if your even coming with us. Don't tell me of all people she deserves to be executed. That far from the case as far as I'm concerned. It's my fault she is in this mess. It's my fault she had to be dragged back here in the end saving my butt again. It's my fault she is go into be executed."

Nami stayed silent as Hiro stepped back and started to walk off.

"Let's go Gray." Gray looked at his friend leave and turned back to Nami "See you dude."

As the two walked off Kai came in and Nami glanced at him.

"You certainly had a interesting chat with him."

"Yeah well..." She shrugged and snatched the cup her brother was handed out to her and took a sip from it "...You think we should help them out?"

"Whatndo you think sis?"

"Personally I couldn't give a shit. Sis even said she just said that so we would get out of here but that gang isn't exactly in perfect hands if we leave."

"Good point."

The two stood in the hallway in silence. Kai looked at the cup and looked at the liquid inside.

"Then again, me and you have always boasted about wanted to see the world. Mod or less anything besides Rukon."

"Yeah...But still...Don't want to leave the gang and high and dry like that you know bro..."

Kai nodded in agreement and started to leave "Well you got time to decide what to do, not that much though."

"...?" Nami looked at Kai "You? Don't you mean we?"

"No, I mean you sis. I always wanted to see what the Soul Society would look like from the inside instead of the outside. It's finally my chance to get out of here so you could just stay here and lead the gang."

"B-But..."

"Made up mind. Now it's time for you to make up yours sis." He waved and started to head for his room leaving Nami there who looked in shock still.

* * *

White vapor gathered in the entire room. Kira was high again as she stumbled and fell on her back holding her crystal ball hugging it tightly. She titled her head back and looked to see a 8 large pillars with holes at the top of them and a small entrance cut at the bottom of the pillar.

"Well it's all done...Now I can just get high..."


	87. Chapter 87- The Invaders

"Wonder why they called for all the lieutenants to meet." Tetsuo muttered as he adjusted his lieutenant badge. All his captain told him to do was go straight to a lieutenants meeting which was rare. The lieutenants met every now and then but it was rare for the captains to order them to go.

He enter the lieutenants quarters which was extremely small only able to fit 13 people. So pretty much only all the lieutenants could fit in here. If more people stepped in, it would be extremely uncomfortable. He walked in and saw Shun and Suzume, the latter being held back by the former as she was on her knees begging someone."

"Please just fight me."

"...I prefer not to fight brain dead chimps." The girl commented as she didn't look up from her laptop and stuffed another cracker in her mouth as she sat crisscrossed on the table.

"Please!"

"What the hell is going on here." Shun and Suzume looked up and just now noticed Tetsuo was standing in the door way.

"So you came to Tetsuo." The pink hair girl commented. Tetsuo looked at the 12th squad lieutenant in shock "Kohaku, you actually came?"

The girl finally looked up from her laptop "Yeah? That surprising."

"Yeah actually. You never come out of the barricks and you rarely come to any meetings we have to begin with."

"He's got a points." Shun looked at her "Why did you come."

"..." The girl didn't answer as she switched her attention back to the laptop. Tetsuo looked around "Where is everyone else?"

"Right here dear Tetsuo."

He turned around and saw a tan young woman and a pale man who was dancing around to nothing along with a extremely pale woman. The tan woman had blue eyes and long black hair that reached her back and was wearing the standard soul reaper uniform but had a cleopatra collar, gold bracelets on her wrist and gold eye shadow. She had a Egyptian crown around her head and walked with some type of royal presence. She adjusted the Squad 9 lieutenant badge.

The young pale man had his hair in a spiky manner, low at the top. He had blue eyes and a small scar just above his right eye. He whistled as he sat down in the chair next to Kohaku."

"Shun, Tetsuo. Lovely ladies."

"Unevovled chimp." The young man sulked as the last girl walked up and sighed as she saw Suzume. She had short purple hair with a black streak running across the bang covering her right eye. She had violet purple eyes and complete pale skin. She had purple eyelashes and black eyeshadow on and had a stud piercing in both ears and in her and a piercing in her tounge. She also had a ring piercing in her lips. She wore a sleeveless shihakusho and black fingerless gloves and her lieutenant badge with e 13th squad symbol

"Suzume what the hell are you doing?" She sighed. Suzume looked up and quickly hopped and grinned.

"Aimi perfect timing. Actually perfect timing for all 3 of you." She cracked her knuckles and got into a fighting stance "I've been itching for one all day so-"

"No way." They all said simultaneously. Suzume groaned "Aw why not."

"I don't feel like go to the Squad 4 barricks today."

"I prefer not to sully my hands with such filth."

"I prefer to touch girls, not girls to touch and beat the crap out of me." The man pulled out a bag of potato chips and opened it. As he was about to pull one out, Kohaku snatched it away and started eating them."

"Hey! That was my snack."

"Well now it's mine."

"You know if you keep eating like you do you'll totally become-" Kohaku pulled out a taser out of her lab coat and zapped him before he could even finish the sentence. He fell to the ground in a heap. The others back away as she crunch the chips in her teeth.

"Insolent chimp." She muttered. Everyone saw her eye twitch a little but said nothing about it.

"Well...that has happened."

Shun looked at her "Is it just you three that came Isis."

Isis gestured with her head at the fallen man "Well I was just planning to come here alone but Aimi joined me soon after. That pervert Haruki on the ground likely just followed us just to flirt, which he mostly did. I saw no one else

"Haruki always like that." Tetsuo muttered. He then took a breath and his eyes widened as he covered his nose "Shit, the hell is that smell!"

He soon got his answered as a bloody body was thrown on the floor. Everyone's eyes excluding Kohaku and Suzume's widened as a girl slowly walked in stumbling side to side with her katana dripping with blood. She had a large sadistic grin on her face. She was Caucasian with pure white hair which was tied in a ponytail braid. Her teeth showed as she gave off her sadistic smile and revealing her braces. Her shihakusho was splattered in blood along with her face which she licked the blood off of.

"Not again..." Aimi groaned.

The girl walked in and looked at everyone with her smile still there "You all got something to say?" She said this is a small child like tone

"U-Uh no. Nothing at all." Tetsuo lied. Kohaku looked at the dead body "What did he do to piss you off?"

"Nothing." She admitted "I just was a little pissed and want to kill someone."

"So unpleasant." Isis muttered under her breath. Tetsuo titled his head over to Shun "Yo Shun, How the hell is she a lieutenant again?"

"I've been asking myself that forever to be honest you." The large man admitted. The other all stared at the girl as she lifted her sword up and licked the blood off her blade.

"This blood taste bad. Probably better that I got rid of this useless foder." She stated in a child like manner.

"Leave the foder then there. I'll have someone from Squad 12 bring it to the barricks."

Everyone shuddered a little at that as two girl walked in. The smallest one of the two, a girl with platinum blonde hair and large blue eyes, who was the shortest out of everyone there stopped and shudder and almost fainted at the sight of the body.

"I-I think I'm going to be sick."

"Gross." The other girl stated with an easily disgusted look. She had crimson red hair reaching her shoulders and light green eyes. She had fair skin and her mouth which was usually curved into a smile, was showing disgust at the dead body.

"With Maizono and Arakida here that makes 10 of us if I'm not mistaken." Kohaku stated ignoring the girls reaction

"Seriously what is up with the dead body?!" Maizono question as Arakida backed away scared out of her mind."

"It's just dead failure." The white hair girl stated. Maizono looked up and sighed quickly summing up what had happened "Seriously you gross me out sometimes Kaede. I mean you bringing the body here is scaring the crap out of Mao."

Mao held back her vomit as Maizono led her to a chair at the table and instructed her to breath. Kaede looked loss like she was confused on what Maizono meant on that.

"You're all lively as usually."

They all turned and saw an middle age man walk into the door. He looked at the body and was unfazed by it as he stepped over it. He was a well toned man with shaggy brown hair and had a mustache and beard covering his whole face. He was wearing a white coat like Kohaku but his had the Squad 1 symbols on it. He noticed Mao was breathing in and out and looked a little concerned.

He knelt down in front of her "Are you alright Mao?" The girl kept breathing heavily trying not to look at the dead body "Y...Yeah. Just felt a little sick but nothing to be concerned about."

"Honestly you've been like that forever." Her and Maizono turned which resulted in Mao seeing the body again and almost fainting. The man who said that appeared to be young with a shaved head with sideburns stopping at his jaw. He had the Squad 3 lieutenant badge.

"Noburu glad you could come and join us." The man known as Noburu rolled his eyes as he stepped in and looked at Mao "The hell is wrong with you."

"The dead body obviously dude." Tetsuo pointed. Noburu glanced at it and then looked at the white hair girl who stopped smiling and was proceeding to lick the blood off her fingers.

"You're freaking disgusting." He commented.

"Why's that?" She asked in the same child like tone.

Before he could answer the Squad 1 lieutenant stepped up "So is that everyone?"

"We're missing one." Kohaku commented. The man turned and was surprised to see her and gave a soft smile "Kohaku, glad you could join us today."

She glanced up from her computer and glared at him "I prefer if future subjects from this point on do not greet me."

"Future subjects? We're you're-"

"You're nothing but future subjects. I don't consider any of you to be comrades."

No one seemed surprised by this as this was how Kohaku practically acted whenever they tried to talk to her. The man coughed before turning around and looking at the others.

"Whose missing?"

"Kugo is a show it seems." Isis said after counting everyone in the room."

"Ah so captain Chouko's lieutenant is a no show."

"Probably sleeping his fat ass off again." Tetsuo nodded.

"Should i go and get him?" Shun asked. The man shook his head.

"Let him sleep. I'll go and fill him in later. That being said I like to discuss-"

He could finish as a loud uproar could be heard from outside. They all looked around confused by this.

"The hell is going on?"

A messanger from Squad 2 appeared out of nowhere breathing heavily. Shun was the first to step up

"You!" Shun said in a booming tone "What is going on out there?"

"Yes. Please tell us. We were about to start a lieutenant meeting here."

"Sorry to interrupt Lieutenant Naito." He bowed before looking at Shun" Lieutenant Satoh I have terrible news! The Ryoka that landed in the Rukon district have managed to get through the barrier.

"?!"

"..." Kohaku didn't even feign being shocked as she kept typing away.

"Sweet! Now I get to fight!"

"Not if we round them up while their together."

"I'm afraid that is impossible Lieutenants."

The white hair girl walked up and put her blood covered katana to his throat "Why is that so impossible."

"C-C-Cause..."

"They all landed in different places in the Soul Society. In other words they are all separated from eachother. All seven of them."

Everyone looked at the messenger in surprise as the girl moved her katana away making the man sigh in relief before heading off to warn anyone else. Tetsuo gripped his sword tightly.

"...Why do I have a feeling that bastard is one of them..."


	88. Chapter 88- Tale Of The Invaders 1

Akio popped his head and and took a peek inside. Maizono wasn't back yet. He grew a mischievous grin on his face as he slowly opened the door to his office and walked to the side she deemed her side, meaning she didn't want him anywhere near it. He went over to the small desk she had got herself and pulled out a small chest and saw it had a lock on it. He cursed to himself but he was prepared. He pulled out a lock pick he had got when he last went to the Human World and began to pick the lock.

He picked it with eases and opened the trunk grinning as he stuck a lollipop he dug out from it in his mouth and began to stuff his pockets full of candy."

"Captain!"

Akio jumped and looked over his shoulder to see a messanger from Squad 2 and sighed in relief.

"Hmph?" He asked as he sucked on the lollipop.

"Their are intruders in the Seireitei!'

Akio was shocked but at the same time not as he stood up and walked over to his side of the office.

"How many?" He asked but it was muffled a little thanks to the candy in his mouth.

"We counted 7."

Akio took the lollipop out of his mouth and twirled it in his fingers "Alright. I'll send some of my men out to get them then."

"You won't head out yourself to check it out captain?"

"Not interested. Little busy right now anyway." He commented before going to his desk and kicking his feet up as he put the lollipop back in his mouth.

* * *

Smoke bellowed from the crater in the ground. Aki shot out of it like a blur and landed on the roof and crouched down remaining still. A large group of Soul Reaper ran up to it and looked at the crater.

"Look around!" One of them ordered "The intruder has to be around here somewhere! They couldn't have gone far!" The other men nodded as they started searching. Aki decided it would be best to remain unseen so she started to quietly sneak along the roof which she landed on.

'Hopefully those kids are alright...' She thought to herself

* * *

Hiro let out a loud groan as he sat up in the crater. He shook his head and wiped the dust out of his hair coughing loudly. Atleast he was alive, that was what he was most happy about at the moment. He got up and cracked his back.

"I never want to get shot from that thing again." He muttered. He looked around and saw no one else. Looked like the scatter shooter did as it name suggested. They were all separated now. All 8 of them.

"Let's see...I don't know where the hell I am in this dump and I have no clue where Ayumi is so I can drag her ass out of this place. I can either look around or try to find everyone."

He closed his eyes and thought for a second 'Sana and Gray will probably be fine on their own. Kai and his bitch sister should also be fine, same with Ms. Aki...Maybe I should go look for Kaiyo or Taku...'

"You going to look like an idiot and stand there all day."

"?!" Hiro turned and saw someone was right behind him on top of the roof. He didn't even notice. It was a lean man with bright orange goggles. He had fair skin well toned skin and dark green eyes and messy short light brown hair and a brown goatee covering his entire chin. He was tapping his katana on the roof of the bundling he was standing on.

"Good thing I found you before anyone else did." He hopped down and leaned on his sword as he looked up and down at Hiro, analyzing the boy.

"You don't look like much." He commented.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiro asked bluntly. The man picked up his sword and looked the boy dead in the eye.

"You're a rude one. Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders."

"Screw that. Now answer my question."

The man let out a exaggerated sigh before smiling and sticking his hand out "I guess that is the respectful thing right. Guess I should introduce myself."

"The name is Ken Yamashita, the 2nd strongest in Squad 11." He looked and saw Hiro was shaking his hand "You got a name kid."

"Sure. I don't have to tell you though." Hiro started to walk off leaving the man hanging. The man's smile faded as his hand shot out and he grabbed Hiro's shoulder and gripped it tightly. He turned his head and now had a pissed off look.

"It's proper etiquette to tell people your name when they go out of their way to introduce themselves. A wise man once told me that."

"Well screw you and screw your wise man. I don't have time to fight, I just need to find where Ayumi is and save her."

"...Ohhhhhhhh?"

"What-"

He could finish as the man unsheathed his sword and swung it before Hiro could act. A small cut appeared above Hiro's left eyebrow and started to bleed.

"Personally I don't care much about that Ayumi girl. I let you go by really. But I'm afraid we Soul Reapers are under orders. Want to know what they are?"

"..."

"It to kill all invaders. So let me ask again. What's your name?"

"..."

"Cat got your tounge boy?"

"...Hiro." He wiped the blood from his brow "Hiro Hayashi."

"Hiro Hayashi? Huh. Pretty kick ass name you got there Hiro. But thanks."

He swung his sword again but Hiro was ready this time, grabbing his Zanpaktou and blocked it.

"Now I won't have any regrets about killing a nameless person. Let me wish in advance eternal rest cause your about to die!"


	89. Chapter 89- Tale Of The Invaders 2

Ayumi sat in the same area om the ground that she had been sitting since she was thrown in jail. Her food laid in front of her, untouched again. She was more pale and was starting to get skinner. Her hair was a complete mess now and she smelled which was the only thing about any of this that she hated. She just picked at the food as she rubbed her eyes. She heard footsteps coming from around the corner but didn't look up.

"I would really prefer if you grabbed me a seat." Ayumi still didn't look up but swore she recognized the voice

"Ma'am?" One of the two guards accompanying her

"I like to also go inside and talk with dear Ayumi."

"I'm afraid we can't allow that lieutenant." The only ones allowed inside are members of Squad-"

"You dare question my request?"

"N-No ma'am it's just that we can't-"

"But you will make an exception you foul peasants. Now one of you hurry up and get my chair. Make sure it's perfectly comfortable."

The two guards growled and cursed before one walked off. Ayumi looked up and her eyes widened as the cell door opened and Isis came in."

"L-Lieutenant?!" Ayumi was surprised "What are you doing here."

"I came to see you of course." The other guard came back with the chair and Isis slowly sat in it.

"It will do." She commented. The guard rolled his eyes before glaring at Ayumi.

"We'll be standing right out here in case she does something." He stated before walking out and closing the cell behind him as him and the other guard stood very close to the cell with their backs to the two.

Isis laughed "I think this two overreact. I doubt you would attack me Ayumi."

Ayumi said nothing which Isis took as a sign to continue "I heard they were taking to the Repentance Cell so I decided to come visit you before they did."

"There was no need for you to do that lieutenant." Ayumi said "You shouldn't waste your precious time on visiting a prisoner on death's bed."

"Nonsense. I couldn't possibly leave someone from my own squad out to dry like that. I find that to be inhumane to do such things."

Isis looked at Ayumi and took a sniff. "I can only assume things have not been swell for you. The smell is a give away."

Ayumi looked back down at her food and picked at it "What is the point of anything being swell for someone like me. A traitor and criminal. I just accepted the fact that I'm going to die."

Isis's eyes narrowed at the last word. "I'm sure Tetsuo would be saddened to hear that."

"?!" Ayumi fidgeted a little "He wishes I die anyway so I doubt it."

"Oh? Does he really?"

"Hope you fricking suffer when your executed. His words."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Isis said reassuring but notice Ayumi looked depressed now.

"I'll make sure he apolgizes to you when he is your escort."

"Escort?"

"Yes. Tetsuo was assigned to be your escort. He volunteered actually despite the captain suggesting I should be the one to do it."

"Joy..." Ayumi began to pick at her food again as Isis got up. She walked over to her causing the guards to tense up as she took the spoon out of Ayumi's hand, scooped up some food and shoved it into her mouth. Ayumi was about to spit it out until Isis helf her jaw shut. Ayumi gulped and slowly swallowed the food. Isis let go of her causing her to gag a little before the lieutenant turned and started to leave.

"If I can ask one thing, May it be that you please eat? You're almost looking like skelton and I hate to see that." With that the young woman started to walk off. Ayumi just looked down and picked at her food again and let out a loud sigh as she looked at the ceiling

'Wonder how Hiro's doing? Hopefully he is enjoying himself in the human world..."

"Gah..." The mod soul groaned as he crawled out of the crater. He rubbed his head which was somehow hurting, giving him a large headache.

"What happened?" He groaned as he tried to get his bearings straight.

"Took you long enough."

Taku looked up and rubbed his eyes. Kai was sitting in the crater looking calm as he adjusted his gloves.

"Kai? The heck are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

Taku scratched his head "Huh?"

"As soon as we blasted off you had were stupid enough to drop the small crystal my sister gave us." Kai proved his point by pulling out a pinkie size transparent blue crystal and holding it carefully in his fingers "Hiro was about to cuss you out and that crazy chick with the foul mouth said we should let you crash and die. I caught you at the last minute as we crashed through the barrier surrounding this place."

Through the entire explanation Taku's jaw dropped. Kai got up and looked down at him "What's wrong."

"So you mean because of a stupid crystal falling out of my hands, I am screwed."

"...Yeah?" Kai looked at him confused by this. He was saved so why was he saying he was screwed.

"I got stuck with a freaking guy!" He cried "I'm lucky enough not to get stuck with Hiro or that giant guy but I end up getting stuck with you!"

"...Gee thanks."

"I mean if I'm stuck with yoy Ms. Aki and Kaiyo are all by their lonesome. Hell I would have even prefered to be stuck with one of the two bitches!"

Kai didn't even react to his sister being called a bitch as Taku got louder causing him to grab him and put his hand over his mouth. Taku protested loudly as Kai hid behind a wall and Soul Reapers ran right passed them.

"The noise came from somewhere over here!" One of them cried as they looked. Kai groaned quietly as he rested his head against the wall. Taku squirmed out of his hands.

"LIFE IS SO UNFAIR DAMMIT!"

Kai actually looks surprised for once as he turned his head and saw a large flock of Soul Reapers standing over the two.

"Your. An. Idiot."

"...Uh...hey..." Taku said as the men all drew their swords. Kai scrambled up and snatched Taku up and bolted as the Soul Reapers chased after him.

"This is your fault dammit!" He yelled as Taku. Normally Kai would have fought but he had to think and not be stupid. They were in enemy territory now and the last thing he wanted to do was cause a commotion. He couldn't do that now thanks to the mod soul clinging on to him for dear life.

* * *

"N-No way..."

"How the hell did he do that?"

"Sorry dudes." Gray stated as he walked pass the fallen Soul Reapers. His legs were in their armor mode. One Soul Reaper came charging at him and swung his sword but Gray turned and swung his leg up stopping it at the last second from kicking the man's head in. The soul reaper stood frozen as a crack appeared in his blade and the top part of it fell off. The soul reaper looked at it with wide eyes before dropping to his knees.

"I ain't got a reason to fight any of you. My only plan is to help Hiro save Ayumi. Plain and simple."

He turned and started to walk off and his leg turned back to normal. The men could say nothing.

"I can't believe we got beat so easily by that little punk." The soul reaper Gray took out said.

"What the hell is he?!"

As Gray kept walking he just realized something and stopped.

"I don't know where I'm going..." He realized but shrugged it off "Ah well, I'll ask the next dude I see. They might know...I hope."

* * *

"That's why you pieces of shit don't mess with me!"

Nami punched a Soul Reaper in the face and knocked him into the ground. He was totally knocked out. She dusted her hands off and let out a annoyed grunt as she walked over to one of the Soul Reapers who was twitching and snatched him up. He had a black eye and bruised face thanks to yours truly.

"A...aaaa..."

"I ain't got time for no games bastard. So stop blabbering before I pound your face in more.

The man stopped as she continued.

"Good boy. Now tell me where the hell you bastard are hauling some chick named Ayumi."

"Ah...Ahhhhh...aaaaaa..."

"My My. I believe you, like, totally broke him."

"Who the hell said that?"

Nami dropped the man and turned and saw a girl fanning herself. She was tall and a moderate sized woman with a curvy built with long spiky lime green hair and dark green eyes with green eyeshadow applied. She had beautiful skin and was wearing a sleeveless shihakusho with white cloth wrapped around her waist. She took a lip gloss and a mirror and started to apply it to herself.

She puckered her lips and admired herself in the small mirror "I am, like, so beautiful. But that is nothing new really."

"Hey bitch!" Nami grabbed the man she just dropped and flung him as hard as she could. the woman blinked in surprise and quickly hopped out of the way. the man landed face first on the roof and slid off back onto the ground. The woman glared at her.

"Hey, like what's your deal! I could have chipped a nail if he hit me."

"Screw your goddamn nail, who the hell are you?" Nami asked. The girl hopped down in a graceful manner and dusted herself off.

"The most gorgeous woman to grace the Soul Society. duh."

"How about you give me a actual name and not a title before I kick your ass!"

The woman sighed "Geez. You are so like Suzume that it almost disgust me..."

"Just answer the goddamn question bitch!"

The girl did a curtsy "Yukiko Terumi. 3rd seat in Squad 8. Pleasure to meet to, like, meet you."

"Feeling isn't mutually." Nami jumped and tried to pound the girl but she ducked at the last second . Nami tilted her body to the left slightly avoiding being cut by Yukiko's sword, which was a standard katana with a small chain with a pink flower attached to it hanging around the blue hilt.

"Listen, I like, don't want to sweat so could you just maybe go ahead and let be beat you?"

Nami tried to punch her again but Yukiko sucked her stomach in and and leaned on her heels

"Guess that's a no. Geez. You really do remind me of Suzume. Almost disgusts me really.

* * *

Sana just sat in the crater for what seemed like hours now. she finally stood up and started to walk with no Soul Reapers in sight surprisingly. That was on her mind though as she put her hood on and bit on her nails again.

"...I find the man and make him suffer for killing you..." Was all she muttered as she kept walking.

* * *

"Come on is that all you got!" Ken exclaimed as Hiro skidded to a halt. Ken lunged at him but Hiro blocked his blade. Hiro pushed him back and was about to strike but Ken parried the attack and grazed Hiro's arm.

"Man you're boring. Can't you make this a little exciting for me?"

"Shut up!" Hiro charged at him but Ken side stepped easily and stabbed Hiro in the arm. the boy cursed as Ken looked at his sword.

"Honestly can you do anything with that big ass sword. I mean you're moving so slow that it making fall asleep."

"..."

"Come on! Actually-"

He stopped as he felt a breeze and saw a snip of his hair fall out. He looked surprised but grinned as he saw Hiro lower his sword.

"You were saying something about this sword slowing me down?"

"...Heh." Ken gripped his sword tightly "So you can make this interesting. Good to know."

Hiro raised his sword and swung down and Ken blocked it and pushed him away. He came at Hiro and took a stab at him. Hiro knocked the sword away and slashed Ken. The man stumbled back as a large gash was now in his stood up straight and rested his blade on his shoulders as he held his head down.

Hiro let up and lowered his sword "What's wrong. Done fighting."

"..."

"If you are, go ahead and tell me where Ayumi is being held so I can save her."

"..."

"You death?" Hiro called out but Ken didn't answer "You got to be kidding..."

"It's been a while since someone was able to cut me."

"Huh?"

Ken looked up and adjusted his goggles. "This fight isn't exactly what I call grand one. Pretty boring really. But you are the first to cut me in ages. Makes my blood boil at the thought and that makes me happy."

"The hell are you going on about?"

"That I'll give you a reward for being the first to do this in forever. This fight will end quickly though as a result."

He swung his zanpaktou in his hand and had a huge smirk on his face "Cut In Half...Oniono!"

He stopped spinning his Zanpaktou and orange energy burst from him. Hiro's eyes widened as the sword had transformed into a double headed battle axe the looked worn and had many chips on it. Hiro stood in place waiting for the man to attack but he just stood in place. Hiro waited a little more but Ken didn't move. He cursed and charged towards him. Ken still didn't move as Hiro tried to stab him. He finally moved when he lifted up the large axe blocking the attack and knocked the sword away. Hiro moved out of the way before he could react and jumped in the air. Hiro's zanpaktou glowed crimson red and swung down sending an energy blast down. Ken grinned.

He lifted the axe up and swung it with ease and cut the blast in half with ease. Hiro was surprised s Ken hopped up in the air and grabbed him and threw him down. As Hiro started to fall Ken hit Hiro with the blunt side of his axe making Hiro crash into the ground. Ken landed on the ground and wacked Hiro in the side leaving a deep gash in his side. Hiro coughed loudly as he tried to block again but was swept off his feet and Ken swung the axe down and left a large cut in Hiro's back making the boy cry in pain.

"You put up a decent fight kid." Ken said as Hiro struggled to stand up "But it all ends here for you."


	90. Chapter 90- Tale Of The Invaders 3

Hiro struggled to stand up as Ken spun his battle axe in his hand. Despite it looking extremely heavy, he was spinning it in his hand with ease. It like he was waiting for Hiro to stand. Hiro looked up and felt a sudden ping in his hand as he rolled away and got on his feet.

"Heh. That ain't going to help you."

"Can't speak anymore?" Ken asked he cracked his neck and lifted his axe up "Well if that's the case let's end it here."

"...HeHeHeHeHe..."

Hiro raised his sword up and knocked Ken back making him stumble.

"Hehehehehehe...What do you know? I can speak." Hiro suddenly said in a more darker tone as both his eyes turned pure black and his pupils turned red. Ken looked at the boy in surprise.

"Ha...HaHaHa...heheheehehehehehe..." Hiro started cackling loudly as he saw Ken's surprised look "What's wrong? You were saying something about ending this now weren't you?"

"...What the hell is wrong with you kid."

"...Absolutely nothing." Hiro answered coolly as he cackled loudly and swung his blade. Ken blocked with his. Hiro grinned wildly as he pushed him back. He then started to swing his sword like a mad man.

Ken was caught off guard. The kid was definitely not fighting like this a minute ago. Something felt off the Ken? Hiro felt more...maniac. Insane. Like he had completely snapped.

"Hey stop day dreaming and try to kill me!" This snapped Ken back into reality as he swung his axe and it got stuck in the ground. Hiro took the chance to spring up on the man's shoulder and slammed down hard on Ken's leg. The man cursed as Hiro thruster his blade into his shoulder.

Hiro got face to face with him and Ken realized his eyes had changed "Kid what the hell is wrong with you."

"HeHeHeHeHeHeHeHe...Absolutely nothing." He stated in a crazy tone

* * *

Nami slammed her knee to where Yukiko just was and growled in annoyance as the girl had dodged again. She moved her knee from the large dent she just caused.

"You are totally, like, such a brute. I hope you know that."

Nami growled and was about to throw a punch but Yukiko put a hand to her face which stopped her.

"Hold on a sec. I need to, like, check my make up and-"

"Screw that!" Nami tried to punch her again but the girl moved out of the way and lifted her sword up and touched Nami's fist with the tip of it. as soon as it did a cold white vapor appeared and started to cover her arm. Nami jumped back and the white vapor disappeared. She looked down and saw her hand was frozen.

"I hate your type."

"?"

"The type that interrupt a beautiful girl when she is speaking. You should like, be totally ashamed."

"Huh? I'm sorry you lost me."

"Only natural that the naturally born ugly wouldn't understand the natural born beauty."

This struck a nerve and Nami lunged at her. Yukiko lifted her sword up lazily, with a look of boredom.

"You sweating makes me want to sweat and I totally don't want to do that."

Nami ignored her and threw a barrage of punches at her. Yukiko evaded all of them. As she landed Nami threw a round house kick which she blocked with her sword. Nami then threw a right jab and she moved her head back. Nami squatted down and tried to low sweep her but Yukiko jumped out of the way again and cut her in her arm and in her back. Nami cursed to herself as she got up and was stabbed in her shoulder. She pulled the zanpaktou out and Yukiko hopped back.

"At this rate you will like totally not hit me. Then again a brute like you could touch beauty like."

Nami came out of nowhere and headbutted the girl "Shut! The! Hell! Up! Bitch!"

Yukiko was dazed as Nami punched her square in the jaw and the girl went flying threw the wall and landed on the otherside. Nami growled in annoyance as she looked at her wounds. They weren't serious enough to cause her any problems.

"Dumb bitch pissed me off."

She decided against asking any question on where Ayumi was and started to walk away. As she did, she felt something. She looked at her leg and felt something was off. she lifted her pants leg up and her eyes widened as it was starting to become frozen."

"...How dare you place you're ugly hands on me."

Nami turned and saw Yukiko stepping out of the hole looking ticked off. She growled as she dusted her hair off and looked at it in her hand.

"Do you have any idea how much effort I put into look beautiful? A LOT! Everyday I wake up before anyone else and spend hours and hours to make sure I look my best. But now that's not possible!"

"The hell are you spoutting?"

"My hair. My make up. Everything was perfect. But you ruined it and you'll pay!"

Put them in an enternal freeze...Yuki-onna!"

White mist started to cover her sword but it didn't change form. Yukiko slammed it into the ground and frozen spikes popped out of it. Nami's eyes widended as she jumped out of the way. she cringed though as she had landed on a small ice spike that appeared out of nowhere. Yukiko appeared out of nowhere and tried to stab her again. Nami dodged and tried to attack her but notice Yukiko's blade to her sword was gone.

"What the-"

"Like, behind you." Nami turned and her eyes widened as white vapor started to wrap around her body and freeze her. She jumped but her arm and leg was caught by the mist as it froze. She pulled her arm out with little effort and slammed it into the ice freeing her leg. She stepped back but shuddered as she saw her left arm was bleeding and her left pants leg was ripped. Her left leg was frozen and was bleeding.

"Once Yuki-onna makes contact with you, you're body will totally be frozen and cut up. I'll make you even more ugly then you already are."

"..." Nami said nothing as she tighted her grip on her injured arm.

* * *

"W-Which way do I go? I-I'm so lost."

Kaiyo was practically looking like a lost puppy. She had been seperated by the others, had almost landed on her head when she crashed and had barely managed to avoid Soul Reapers, which from the look of it were apparently out to kill them.

"W-Why did that shooter thing have to separate us all." She whined as she kept walking. She was paying attention to where she was going though as she bumped into something. She fell to the ground and pouted.

"O-Ow that..." She stopped talk as she saw a shadow over her. She looked up and saw a large rotund man looking down at her with a permanent scowl on his face. He was a fair skin man with scars covering his knuckles. He had blue eyes and bushy brown eyebrows. He had a brown fade Mohawk and wore the standard Soul Reaper Uniform and had a lieutenant badge on.

Kaiyo shrunk under her scowl as he looked down at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"..."

"You one of those Ryoka? Someone came in babbling it one and ruining my nap."

"...M-Me? N-No. I have n-no idea what these Ryoka are..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"How stupid do you think I am?" The man squad down and he jiggled as he did so. Kaiyo might have chuckled a little if she was on the verge of tears.

"You're not wearing a Shihakusho so you definitely are a Soul Reaper and the person babbling to me said the intruders were all Ryoka and YOU look like a Ryoka.

Kaiyo got up and chuckled as she slowly backed away.

"W-Well would you look at the time. It's getting late."

"It's daytime still."

"Y-You're right." Kaiyo nodded her head vigorously "B-But that's uh...b-besides the point..."

She turned and started to run like a mad man. The rotund man growled as he stomped his foot.

"Hey get back here! I'm to tired for this shit!" He started to run after her.

* * *

Ken huffed loudly. He was completely bruised and had cuts all over his body. Hiro was the same but he had that sadistic smile on his face as he panted. They had been battling for what seemed like hours ever since whatever happened to Hiro. Hiro had been completely dominate since then. Ken got some hits in but it seemed that Hiro wasn't fazed and kept getting back up.

"Come...on. Is that all you...!" Hiro grabbed his head and fell to his knees and dropped his sword.

"YOU IDIOT!" He cried "I can end this now. Just let me have...gah!"

"The hell...?" Ken was lost as Hiro started breathing heavily. His eyes turned back to normal as he looked at Ken. He looked at his hand trying to process what just happened to him as he grabbed his sword off the ground.

"Sorry about that..." Hiro got up off the ground "Don't know what happened there but let's get back to where we were. Me kicking your ass."


	91. Chapter 91- Fighters and Runners

Ken struggled up limping a little. He looked at Hiro who was breathing heavily as he gripped his sword tightly.

"Mind explaining what just happen to you?"

"...I don't know myself. Sorry."

"...I see. That's a shame I guess." Ken lifted his axe off the ground "But that doesn't really matter."

"Your right. All that matters is me saving Ayumi."

"You must really like her if you want to save her this badly huh kid? Well tell you what. If I don't kill you first, I'll tell you where she is with my dying breath."

Ken charged towards Hiro and swung his axe with all his might, pushing Hiro back. Hiro dug his heels into the ground as Ken lifted his axe up and disappeared. Hiro looked surprised but turned and blocked it as Ken appeared behind him.

"Nice reflexes. I like it."

"Don't need your compliments!" Hiro pushed him back and swung his sword. Ken blocked with his and the two moved away from eachother before charging and swinging their swords at the same time.

"..." A cut appeared over Hiro's other eye and blood started to deep down his face. The same happened to Ken as blood ran down from his forehead. The two didn't hesitate for a second as they went at eachother again and their swords clashed violently. Hiro gritted his teeth as Ken started to push him back into a nearby wall. Hiro jumped at the last second as the axe hit the wall and created a big hole.

Hiro charged at Ken while his back was turn but Ken reacted quick and swung his axe around and Hiro blocked it with ease. Both backed away from eachother breathing heavily.

Ken wiped some of the sweat of his forehead "Looks like you changed my opinion. You actually can give me a good fight."

"...Just let me through and call me draw."

Ken just looked at the boy and bursted out in laughter.

"A DRAW?! A freaking draw? How dumb are you. As far as I am concerned there is no such thing as a draw. Only winners and losers. The winners live and losers die!"

"To hell with that. I'm not going to kill you so just let me through."

"Can't do that till there is a winner. As long as either of us is standing this fight ain't finished. But if your in such a hurry, let's just find out who is the strongest with one final killing strike! We'll see who is the winner then.

"...Fine. If your that desperate to lose."

Ken grinned and ran at Hiro and pulled his axe back. Hiro just stood in place as he raised his Zanpaktou in the air and Crimson energy started to cover it."

"I have no intention of falling here. As long as I'm standing and as long as Ayumi is still alive...I WILL SAVE HER!"

He swung his blade down and a large Crimson wave came at Ken. His eyes widened and he tried to block it but his Zanpaktou split in half just at contact.

"Wha..." He looked up as a large cut running down from his shoulder to his abdomen. All Ken could see as he looked at Hiro and smiled.

"Looks like...Y...You're the...strongest..."

Nami did a hand stand and then back flipped as more ice came flying at her. She moved to the side and avoided more and tried charging at Yukiko again. The girl dodged with ease again.

"Quick dodging and let me hit you!"

"What? So you can ruin this perfect body with your filthy again? I think not."

Nami growled at the insult and slammed her hands on the ground as Yukiko moved again. Nami growled as she slammed her fist into the ground and a large chunk of it came out. She picked it up and started to spin around before flinging it at the girl. Yukiko was speechless but dodged again. She landed on the roof and looked at Nami with disgust.

"My. You are really started to disgust me like Suzume. You two would get along perfectly.

"Stop talking and just fight bitch!" Nami tried to get to the roof but her legs were frozen to the ground. She cursed in disgust as Yukiko twirled her hilt in her hands.

"Are you so ugly that you are even death. My zanpaktou turns into an icy wind. once it makes contact, you'll be frozen. You think you know that after the damage to your ugly arm and leg.

"...Shut up or I'll make that mug of yours even uglier.

Yukiko glared at her for her comment and pointed the hilt of her sword at the girl "You sicken me so I'll just, like, end it here."

The icy wind circling the girl stopped and started to circle Nami. The girl gritted her teeth as she glanced over and noticed a large crimson color flash that was far away from where they were.

"What the hell is that?"

"Goodbye queen of ugly. If only you were beautiful."

"?!" Nami could react as the icy wind clung on to her resulting in a white vapor starting to form and surrounded her. She tried to mutter one last word before it covered her.

Yukiko sighed as she got up and messed with her hair.

"Finally the ugly person goes down. Sucks that I had to like, break a sweat. So uncool."

She turned and started to walk off "Guess I can go back and retouch my makeup." She rubbed her jaw "Hopefully this bruise isn't noticable enough. I be the 2nd biggest laughing stock behind Suzume."

"How about I make you the 1st biggest bitch!"

Yukiko turned and was punch by Nami, whose body was covered with shards of ice and blood running down her body from her arms and stomach, all the way to her legs with her pants ripped.

Nami pulled her fist back and punched the girl in the back of her head. She got in a boxing stance and as soon as she lifted her head up Nami uppercutted her followed by a huge headbutt. She grabbed her and threw her in the air and jumped up.

"This. Is. For. Fucking. With. Me!" Nami lifted her knee up and hit the girl in the jaw. She then pulled her arm back and her palm started to glow blue.

"I'll give you the honor of tasting this. I've been saving for occasions I really got pissed off."

Her entire hand glowed blue and she balled it up. "Get ready for Nami Izawa special bitch! Blue Dragon Slammer!"

The veins in her arm turned bright blue as she connected with her fist causing a small explosion and sending Yukiko flying in the air until she was completely out of sight. Nami landed on the roof and caught herself as she fell on one knee. She let out a huge groan as she got up.

"Glad I finally shut her up. Now-"

"Hey its one of the Ryoka!"

Nami turned and saw a small group of Soul Reapers had appeared looking ready to fight. Nami looked at her wounds and sneezed. She rubbed her nose as she hopped down to the ground.

"Feel like shit, but I hate the thought of running away from pussies so bring it on you wimps!"

* * *

"Get over-Oof!"

The man ran face first into a wall as Kaiyo quickly turned before he could grab her. His stomach jiggled a little as he lifted his face off the wall and ran after her as fast as he could, which was very slowly. He was surprised Kaiyo could run as fast as she could for being a skinny girl.

"I've had enough girly. Just stop and let me grab you." He called. out. Kaiyo turned and rubbed her head and chuckled nervously as she kept running.

"S-Sorry I can't do that sir." She said as she turned and kept running. She wss extremely tired and she would easily admit. She had been running for what seemed like hours now. She was secretly thankful for Aki running her ragged because she knew for a fact she would have stopped running and dropped dead a long time ago.

She turned another corner and skidded to a halt. She had reached a dead end with a large wall stopping her from running. She gulped and turned the other way only to be met by the rotund man who was on the verge of collapsing as he tried to catch his breath. Kaiyo jumped and started to back up.

"I...f...f...finally...shit..." The man tilted his head back and took a deel breath "...I finally...got you...girly."

Kaiyo kept backing up as the man sighed and looked at her "I've been chasing you for what seems like forever and now...I got you!"

He lunged at her and Kaiyo let out an eek before crouching down and closing her eyes. The man accidentally tripped over her and landed face first into the ground. Kaiyo stayed as she was for a few more seconds before opening one eye, deciding to take a peek. She looked around and then saw the man twtiching. She slowly got up and looked at the man.

"A-Are you al-"

The man lifted his face and Kaiyo shrunk under his angry gaze.

"I'm going to get you now..."

Kaiyo let out another eek as she ran again the man slowly following after her. As this was happening neither of them happened to notice a figure watching them from a safe distance. They bit on theiir finger nail as they got up and started to follow them.

* * *

"Stop chasing me already!" Kai yelled but it was pointless as the Soul Reapers didn't care to listen. Kai groaned. Why was it he was the one being chased by Soul Reapers? Why him, the one person minus possibly Gray and Kaiyo from what he observed, had to have this happen to him. As far as he was concerned there was one person responsible. A plushie to be more exact.

"I swear this is all your fault you stupid...Huh?"

Taku wasn't on his shoulder anymore. He wasn't anywhere near him at the moment. This likely explained why it seemed so quiet and he didn't hear crying.

"The hell happen to the guy? Did he lose his grip or something?" He asked himself as he felt his back and looked at his other shoulder just to make sure. But Taku was no where to be found. Kai cursed

"Maybe I should..." He looked and saw the number of Soul Reapers chasing him had double somehow. He looked in shock as he turned his head and started to run again. "Screw it! The plushie has to fend for himself now!"


	92. Chapter 92- Surprising Savior

'Back then I had no reason and didn't care about fighting. I fought but it was all just pointless everytime. I found no thrill in it at all. Danger lurked around every corner in Rukon and all I had was my fist and some sorry excuse for a sword. My mind changed that day though just when I was still new to the squad.'

Ken was speechless along with everyone else in the squad. Without thinking he slowly pushed passed the crowd. He kept pushing pass as blood seeped everywhere. In the center stood Isamu who had his head down and his sword drenched in blood.

"N-No way..."

"He beat him...How the hell did he beat him? Possibly the strongest person in the Soul Society..."

"This man...Is more of a demon then Captain Zaraki!"

"..." Ken didn't notice a little girl with white hair in a braided ponytail walk up and wipe her finger across the man's blade before licking it. The man said nothing as he kicked the body over and ripped the shihakusho off with his bloody hands, tearing only half of it off. He didn't bother to grab the other half as he placed it over his shoulder and looked at everyone in the squad with murderous intent.

"That was fun..." Isamu stated "I even had to release my Zanpaktou to finish it which I hate...But he's dead. And that makes me the new captain of you bastards."

'The day I saw what that man could do, It just felt like a switch went off a little. Seeing him do what he did somehow made me realize fighting isn't-"

* * *

"Hey can you hear me!"

Ken was jolted awake snapping out of his dream. He noticed he was on the ground and he couldn't move well. He titled his head back as best as he could and saw Hiro was squatting down. The boy wasn't exactly in better condition.

"...The hell you still doing here kid? And why am I not dead?"

"Cause I can't just leave you here like this. Plus you told me you would give me the info on where Ayumi was."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm not dead!"

"I didn't say I would kill you?"

"You said you would end it tho-"

"But I never said I kill you." Hiro repeated stopping Ken who glared at him "I came with the intention of saving Ayumi. That's my only goal here. I'll fight anyone that gets in my way but I'm not killing."

"Heh." Ken chuckled but coughed up a little blood "But that blast or whatever the hell you released should have easily killed me. How I'm I not dead."

"I just tried to hold back my power and it surprisingly worked."

Ken's eyes widened "That was holding back. Sh*t you had me almost crapping my pants on my deathbed for a second there."

Ken coughed violently as Hiro just looked at him. He reached down on the ground and picked up Ken's sword which had split in half. Ken saw this and immediately tried to get up.

"I noticed your Zanpaktou changed back when you started to lost conscious. I'm guessing that's the case wth every Zanpaktou if that happen to yours.

"Give...it..."

Hiro rolled his eyes "Stop panicking already. Got no need for your sword anyway." Hiro flipped both halfway on the ground next to Ken.

"...If it wasn't for the fact I can't move, I kick your ass. Especially for keeping me alive."

"Will you shut up about that already. Said I ain't killing, especially if I can avoid it." Hiro got up and cracked his back. He winced a little in the process.

"Now answer my question that I asked earlier."

"About that Ayumi chick right?" Hiro nodded. Ken rested his head on the ground and looked at the sky "Well I'm only going off what I've been told here so it isn't exactly the most reliable source."

"Anything helps? Just please tell me?"

"...Alright. Currently Ayumi Fujimoto isn't being held in the Squad 5 prison. It ain't..." Ken paused to cough some more "It ain't that far from here but it will take a couple of hours. You won't make it in time though."

"Why's that?" Hiro asked

"Apparently she's being...transferred to the repentance cell. Probably right now as we speak."

"?!" Hiro was shocked and turned away from the man "Maybe I can cut them-"

"Pointless." Ken stated immediately "She was probably being transferred there..." He stopped to cough again "...transferred there while me and you were fighting. Hell she might already be there now."

"No way..."

"You won't be to late though. If you head West of here you should reach the office of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

Hiro blinked and then grew a doubtful look "Seriously?"

"You think I'm bullshitting you? I may hate losing and might be pissed off at you for not killing me but I promised you. I told you I would tell you where she is being held."

Hiro was a little surprised as Ken continued "I could give a damn about what you want to do. If you want to do it go ahead. You earned the right to pass through."

Hiro analyzed the man's expression and he could tell he was being 100% serious. He nodded as he walked past Ken and started to head West. Ken just remained on the ground and touched the wound Hiro gave him.

"Hey Hiro..."

The boy stopped and turned his head "Yeah?"

"How many of you are there?"

"Eight of us."

"...Eight huh. Damn that a big number." Ken said in a somewhat impressed tone "Out of the 8 of you, who would you say is the strongest."

"Obviously me. But everyone is can hold their ground...Well almost all of us."

"..." Ken rested his head back on the ground and took his hand off the wound.

"Good to know I guess. Now hurry up and get going." He glanced to his right and "And hurry up cause I can already tell a bunch of idiots will be coming over here after that attack you pulled off.

Hiro nodded and ran off but the injuries slowed him down a little. He ignored it though as he left Ken there who silently closed his eyes not muttering a word

* * *

Kaiyo was on the verge of collapse as she reached another dead end. She was practically out of breath at this point and couldn't run anymore even if she tried. As she started to catch her breath the large man came up. His face was bright red as he was also on the verge of collapsing.

"Man...You are fast...to fast..." He wheezed out. He grabbed his Zanpaktou "But I...I got you...now."

Kaiyo backed into the wall and felt something brush her back. She looked behind her and saw their was a ladder. She got an idea and immediately started to climb it. As she did the man groaned and wanted to die right there and then.

"Give me a break!" He whined as Kaiyo struggled up the ladder and collapses on her knees.

"N-No more. I can't run no more..." She did her best to get her breath back. She looked up at the clouds still huffing.

"A-At this rate I'll have to..."

She paused as she noticed a large shadow standing over her. She turned her head and saw the man standing behind her with his sword coming right near her neck. Time seemed to stand still as she opened her mouth but she couldn't seem to hear words coming out of them.

Smoke covered the two as the man was confused "What the hell?"

The smoke started to clear as Kaiyo was on her knees in the same place as Tsubasa No Kishi had appeared and had shielded her.

"Are you alright M'lady?!" He cried as he kept the shield up. Kaiyo was still frozen in place mumbling something. The small spirit looked at her.

"M'lady are you alright?"

"Snap out of it idiot."

Kaiyo turned and saw the other two spirits had appeared beside her. The two looked a little concerned by the way she suddenly was acting. Kaiyo blinked before she snapped out of it and looked at them all in shock as the man swung his sword again, only for it to be blocked by his shield.

"W-What are you guys doing here?"

"Huh?!" Chiryō-Shi was ready to grab the girl as Farukon restrained her "You summoned us idiot? How out of it were you when you did it?"

"Just leave her alone. I think that sword coming near her just made her remember that incident."

"Tch." The small spirit looked at Kaiyo as she looked a little scared but snapped out of it and got up. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Ain't never seen this shit in my life girly? The hell is up with this? And what are those fairies beside you.

"We are not fairies!"

"We're her power!"

"You look like fairies though...Ah screw it." He swung again pushing the shield back. Kaiyo backed up as it did.

"M'lady, this man is strong."

Kaiyo gulped 'I-I...I can't run now. I could jump off the roof but I probably break my neck. A-And I see no other way out of this...I have no choice I have to..."

"You done running now? Cause you can't escape me this time." The man swung his sword again cracking the shield a little this time.

Tsubasa No Kishi cringed as it made contact. The man swung again and another crack appeared.

"Tsubasa No Kishi!" Kaiyo cried. The spirit turned and shook his head.

"Do not worry M'lady. My job is to protect you! Do not be concerned about me..."

"This shield is getting annoying..." The man stomach started to growl "And I need to eat so let's just end this!"

He took one more swing and split right through the shield, cutting Tsuabasa No Kishi's entire right side off.

"Agh..." The spirit became covered in a golden light as he shattered into nothing.

Kaiyo was speechless as Chiryō-Shi and Farukon were shocked to.

"No way! Nothing should be able to get pass his shield!" Chiryō-Shi exclaimed. The man picked his ears as she said that.

"It's a little tough but it's easy to break through. Hell some of my men would have a breeze breaking that thing.

Kaiyo backed up some more until she was at the edge of the roof and almost tripped as the man stomped towards her.

"...F-Farukon...Attack The Enemy! Hōmingusutoraikou!"

The hooded spirit looked doubtful but did as he was told as his body caught on fire and he sped towards the man. He seemed unfazed as he raised his hand slowly. As soon as Farukon got close to him he was swatted down to the ground like a fly. The man then proceeded to step on him. Kaiyo and Chiryō-Shi looked in horror as the man lifted his foot as Farukon laid limp and lifeless as his body vanished. Kaiyo fell to the ground.

"Farukon...Tsubasa No Kishi...N-No."

"You stop running to fight me and that's all you got. Man you made me run around on an empty stomach for nothing." He let out a yawn "Listen. That crap may work on mere hollows but it's a completely different situation for you here. That thing isn't even strong enough to take down a pion solider, so why would it even be able to take on a lieutenant like me."

"..."

"I've had enough of this. I just want to get this over with..."

The man raised his sword and Kaiyo froze up again and it felt like time stopped everywhere around her. Chiryō-Shi tried shouting at her to get up but it was no use as the man started to bring his sword down.

"I-Is this it...It this how it ends...I-I couldn't even help save Ayumi and this is it...I'm really going to die this time..."

As the sword was about to touch her head some whizzed down out of nowhere and struck between the two. The man stopped his attack and Kaiyo snapped out of it.

"Incredible. The Dumb Bitch, the one person besides that pushie that is a weak link is the one person I have to save from Porky McFatass. What fricking joy."

The two looked to the left of them and saw a figure wearing a jacket. It took Kaiyo a second but her eyes widened as she recognized the person. The man other he other hand looked extremely annoyed.

"The hell you just say? You call me fat?!" He growled.

"You hard of hearing Flabby Gut? I called you Porky McFatass, not fat."

"S...S...Sa..."

"Is there is a moment you don't stutter you braindead idiot."

"S-Sana!"

Sana had a dark expression on her face as she was still biting on her finger nails as she hopped down next to Kaiyo, not even acknowledging the girl as she did so. She stepped up and looked at the man. She proceeded to stop biting her finger nails and look at him directly the dark, serious expression still planted on her face.

"Since the idiot over there is incapable of fighting, I'll be your opponent now Porky."


	93. Chapter 93- Reunite: Strong And Pathetic

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked as Sana picked her ears "I'm sorry, you say something porky. I was busy ignoring whatever you said."

A vein popped in the mans head "I swear if you don't stop calling me porky I'll kick your ass."

"What? Now that is just rude porky. You shouldn't lay your hands on a girl. Especially one that can kick your ass."

The man had enough and swung his sword down. Sana didn't move a muscle as the sword made contact. Kaiyo was surprised.

"No way...Sana!"

The man looked bored until he felt something on his shoulders.

"You seriously thought you could hit me? Lame."

Kaiyo and the man looked as Sana was standing on his shoulders. He tried to swat her away but Sana jumped and slammed her foot down into his face before jumping off. The man growled in annoyance as Kaiyo was amazed.

"I-I didn't even see her move and yet s-she just suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

Sana just stood in place with her left hand in her pocket while she currently chewed on her fingers on the other hand.

"Okay your going to get it now!" He ran at Sana who just side stepped. He turned and swung his sword but she grabbed her hood and ducked before low sweeping him. She knock him down, but the man howled in pain as he rubbed his calf.

"Shit that hurt!"

"That's what happens when you're to slow Porky McFatass."

Something was off. Kaiyo was sure of it. Sana seemed alright and was being her usually self with the cussing and insults but she kept feeling something was off for some reason. She seemed to be more serious and the dark expression she had sent a litttle shiver down her spine.

The man rubbed his calf and growled "My name isn't Porky McFatass you brat. I'm the lieutenant of Squad 6, Kugo-"

"Listen I really don't give a damn about your name, or any Soul Reapers name if your not the person I'm looking for."

"The hell does that mean?" The man called Kugo asked.

Sana tapped the side of her head with the tip of her finger as she had a bored look on her face mixed with her dark expression "None of your business porky."

The man snarled and swung his blade down again. Sana vanished again and pulled her hand out of her pocket revealing a glove which Kaiyo had just now noticed Sana had on. Blue particles gathered around her hand and a white recurve bow with a blue streak going down the middle appeared in her hand. Blue strings made of reishi circled around her wrist as it formed. She pulled the bow back and formed a arrow before firing it at the man. He reacted slowly and it hit his hand.

Kugo jumped back as he grabbed his hand as he looked up at the girl and his eyes widened as he noticed Sana's bow.

"No fricking way. I thought you people were extinct after the war or something like that."

Sana said nothing as she fire another arrow. The man was ready this time and jumped out of the way.

"Never thought I see the day I meet a race I thought was extinct all this time." He muttered as his stomach growled again. "But your not getting me this time.

'I thought I could just deal with these Ryoka and go back to sleep but that ain't the case no more. The other chick I could handle easily but this chick...' He looked at Sana 'She's on a whole another level.'

"I want to grab something to eat so can we just end this now."

"Good for you porky." Sana muttered "But your right. This is a pointless fight so let's end it now."

"..." The man sighed as he lifted his sword but as soon as he did a barrage of arrows came at him. He looked in surprise as he tried to move Sana shot two more arrows, both landing in his feet. He knocked some of the arrows coming his way but some managed to pierce his shoulder and knee caps. Sana appeared out of nowhere and kneed him in the jaw just as he yanked the arrows out of his feet. She crouched down again and legsweeped him again before punting him in the head making him roll to the edge of the roof clutching his head in pain. He slowly got up and as he did Sana was right in front of him with a arrow already formed and the bow string pulled back.

"Sorry but I ain't got time to waste on you if you're not the man I'm looking for."

"..." Kugo tried to say something but Sana shot him square in the gut and pulled the bow up quickly and formed another arrow firing another into his chest. The result of this sent him flying. He crashed into a nearby building and then collapsed onto the ground with a giant thud with his face colliding with the ground. He slumped over as Sana just looked down at him with disgust as her bow disappeared.

"Didn't even break a sweat. Some lieutenant you are porky!" She called down rudely. The man did not respond as she turned and put the hand with her glove back in her pocket as she chewed on her fingernails again. Her fingers started to bleed though but she didn't notice. She also pretended not to notice the wounds in both her legs opening up agian as blood soaked into the bandages wrapped around them. She just adjusted her hood as Kaiyo looked at her in awe.

* * *

"Okay, where do I go now?" Hiro asked himself as he kept walking. He had been walking in the direction Ken told him. There was a problem. The place was way to big as far as Hiro was concerned.

"Why couldn't these court offices be closer" He complained. "At this rate I'll never..."

He stopped himself and slapped his cheeks "No. Nows not the times to be saying or thinking crazy crap. Just have to keep going. You can do this Hiro. You will save Ayumi."

He kept walking until he came at a intersection with two different paths. Hiro thought about it for a second before taking the left path. As he walked the path he heard footsteps and crying for some reason. He stopped and tilted his head.

"The hell is that noise."

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE..."

Hiro cupped his hand over his ears and tried to listen.

"EEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMEEEEEEE..."

It was getting louder and closer. Hiro squinted his eyes and his eyes widened in surprise as atleast over 50 soul reapers were coming his way. He gulped and started to turn and look for a place to hide. He would not have much luck though as there wss no where for him to. He kept looking frankly.

"MY SAVIOR! HIROOOOOOOOOO!" The voice cried.

Hiro tensed up. He started to recognize the source of the voice. He didn't say it out loud, but he was cursing loudly in his head.

Taku was practically crying like a baby as the huge mob of Soul Reapers, rough looking ones with scars and tattoos covering their entire bodies, gave chase. He kept waving at Hiro who realized what was about to happen and moved his arms signaling the mod soul to stop as he vigorously shook his head.

"HIRO THANK GOD YOUR HERE! SAVE ME FROM THESE FREAKS!"

"You idiot! Don't draw attention to me!"

One of the Soul Reapers "Who the hell is that?"

The others looked up as Hiro stopped signalling Taku to stop and remained frozen in place.

"This thing seems to know him! He must be one of the Ryoka then."

"Oh? If that the case let's get him and beat the crap out of him to!"

"Yeah!" The raised their swords and Hiro's eyes literally almost popped out of their sockets as he jaw dropped open and he let out a loud scream as he turned and bolted in the other direction making Taku freaking out.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! I'M JUST A DEFENSELESS PLUSHIE!"

Hiro ignored him as he ran as his probably quite literally probably depended on it. As he kept running he heard more footsteps. More Soul Reapers that looked just like the ones chasing Taku, appeared and one pointed to him.

"Their's one of the Ryoka! Grab Him!"

Hiro let out a loud cry as he quickly screeched to a halt and turned the other direction quickly. His wounds started to open up more but he didn't care about that right now. All this did was put him in the path of the Soul Reapers chasing Taku. The mod soul practically started bawling as snot ran down his fake nose.

"Hiro I knew you come back for..." He stopped talking when he saw the Soul Reapers chasing Hiro "What the hell are you doing bringing more of them?!"

"Not like I want to you idiot!" He growled. As Taku came into reaching distance Hiro snatched him up by his ears and glared at him.

"How the hell did you even get into this mess...?!"

Hiro stopped as him and Taku both looked and saw the Soul Reapers jumping into the air and pull out their swords, ready to pile up on them. Hiro and Taku grabbed eachother as their jaws dropped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	94. Chapter 94- Just Keep Running

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiro and Taku kept this up until all the Soul Reapers finally dog piled them.

"We get them?" One of the Soul Reapers at the bottom of the pile asked. The others were sure they did and started to get up off eachother. as the last one got up they all looked in shock as Hiro and Taku weren't there anymore."

"They vanished? What the hell happened!" One of them shouted."

"I don't know but there is no way they got away from..." He looked over and kept his gaze locked on something. The others were confused by this until they looked over in shock and anger.

Hiro was crouching on the ground squeezing Taku and almost making his stuffing come out. Taku didn't seem to notice as he was shivering in fear still. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was alive.

"I'm alive! I don't know how but I'm...gah!" Taku started to spit up stocking and gasped as he punched Hiro as hard as he could. Hiro barely felt it but looked up.

"Let...go of me...stuffing...coming...out..."

Hiro obliged and dropped Taku. He looked and saw he was still alive.

"No way...I'm alive!" Him and Taku turned and hugged eachother.

"I don't know what the hell happen and I don't know why. This is great!"

"I know what you mean! We survived that horrible nightmare. We showed those ugly looking freaks didn't we."

"Yeah we got luc...ky..." Hiro stopped as he realized the men were still there. His jaw dropped but Taku kept talking

"Honestly I knew ugly losers like them could catch the great Taku!"

"Uh Taku shut up."

"We got the best of them and now we never have to see their ugly mugs again!"

"Taku you idiot please shut up..."

"Next time I see their faces I'll pound th-huh?"

Hiro snatched Taku up and he finally noticed. The men looked extremely pissed though as they all tighten their grips on their swords.

"Hey boys..." One of them said "Why don't we kill these bastards with are "ugly" mugs.

The all lifted their swords and shouted "Hell Yeah!" prompting Hiro to get up quickly with Taku in hand, and make a run for it as the men started chasing them! As this happened Aki landed on the roof and sighed.

"Honestly. I just saved their asses and all they do is getting in trouble again...just incredible" She just decided to watch and see what would happen. She could easily get Hiro and Taku out of this mess, but decided against it since they got themselves in this mess.

Hiro kept running and quickly turned a corner. He turned to see if the Soul Reapers were still chasing them. Unsurprisingly they were. Hiro cursed as he turned and ran through a very narrow path that cut across to the other side. He took a chance and ran through it as fast as he could. Taku was still blubbering and crying for help but Hiro tuned him out as the Soul Reapers tried to follow him. They couldn't fit though as all of them tried to go through the path all at once. Hiro looked and sighed in relief.

"Okay, we're in the clear." He said. Taku stop blubbering "What?" He turned and as soon as he saw all the men were stuck he started laughing.

"HA! I told you losers that you can't catch the great Taku! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR-

Before Taku could finish Hiro stepped on a large tile that felt a little off. As soon as his foot made contact with it rotated and Hiro started to fall down letting go off Taku who started panicking. As soon as they fell the tiling kept rotating fastly until it rattled to a stop and became loose from the ground leaving a small opening in the corner of where the loose tile was originally. a small dim light could be seen flickering on and off but was mostly covered by the tile.

* * *

Kaiyo kept looking at Sana who was starting to get annoyed by it. She was about to walk over and tell her to shut up but she barely moved before collpasing on her knees. Kaoyo snapped out of it as she ran over and knelt next to Sana.

"S-Sana! Are you-"

"I'm fine dammit." She got up and winced "It's none of yout business if I am alright or not anyway so piss off."

Kaiyo looked at her legs "Y-You're legs? Are they..."

"Again. None. Of. Your. Damn. Business." She grumbled as she hopped up and wobbled again before catching herself. Sana looked at Kaiyo braclet and saw all three on the wing charms on it were back. But she noticed two were chipped and had small cracks in them.

"The hell happen to those charms?"

"H-Huh?"

"The one's that are on your wrist."

Kaiyo looked and just now realized all the spirits were gone. She looked at the charms and her eyes widened when she saw the cracks in two of them.

"O-Oh no..." She muttered as she looked down sadly "Farukon...Tsubasa No Kishi..."

Sana just stared at her as she started to hear footsteps. She muttered something as she grabbed Kaiyo "Get your ass up. We got to go now."

"..."

"Quit moping idiot. If we stay here we'll have to deal with all those dumbass Soul Reapers.

Kaiyo still looked depressed 'I-It's my fault. If I had got cornered by that guy Tsubasa No Kishi and Farukon wouldn't have got hurt..."

"EARTH TO IDIOT!" Sana shouted snapping Kaiyo snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her "Mope later. Let's just get out of here."

"B-But your injuries."

"You brain dead? I said it's none of your business. I'll be fine dammit but worry less about me and less about getting out of here and avoid getting caught!"

Kaiyo was a little hesitant but nodded slowly. Sana took this as her cue to run and jumped down off the roof on the opposite side where the sound was coming. Kaiyo was surprised and gasped as they landed safely. Sana froze and almost bit her tounge as she wanted to scream in pain. She endured it though and kept running, letting go of Kaiyo's hand as the girl followed her.

* * *

"We're here Lieutenant." A man said. He and the man beside him wore white robes and had white veils covering their faces. Both were carrying staffs in their hands while they used their free hands to restrain Ayumi, who didn't even put up a fight as they came to take her away when she finally started eatting under Isis request. Tetsuo stood in front of her and the guards and hadn't muttered a word. The guards were the only ones that had been talking the entiring and whenever they talked or tried asking Tetsuo something he either said nothing or said something that was literally almost inaudible to her.

They had shared a quick glance on the way their but other then that neither of them said a word to eachother. This wasn't an issue as Ayumi had nothing to say to her after the last time they talked and she was sure Tetsuo wouldn't talk, even if Isis ordered him to.

They stopped as they reached a large rectangular opening in the large white tower. The opening was covered by a large rock door. Tetsuo stepped out of the way as the two guards stepped up.

"Let us handle this lieutenant." Tetsuo nodded as they walked up to the door and one of them pulled out a large key. Tetsuo stood next to Ayumi who didn't even bother to react or say anything to him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"?!" Ayumi was surprised he was actually talking to her.

"Isis is getting on my ass now because of you. What the hell is your problem?"

"..."

"I like an answer today traitor."

"I told her it was pointless so don't blame me." She stated more bluntly then she intended. "She did that on her own accord."

"Tch." Tetsuo rolled his eyes as the guards continued to try and open the gate. He sniffed the air and gagged as he covered his nose "The hell is that smell? It's been bugging me ever since we got you out of that crappy prison.

"That...would be me." Tetsuo's eyes widened as he backed away from the girl as she scratched her hair which was still a complete mess. "What the hell! Didn't the guards give you water and all that other crap to wash yourself."

"Well 1) I would have felt uncomfortable washing up in there and 2) There was no point in me bathing."

"Oh really?" Tetsuo question. Ayumi looked down.

"If find no point in doing anything. I look and feel like shirt and that is how I will be executed. Either way I know you'll enjoy it. Watching me get executed and all."

Tetsuo was taken aback by this as the guards finally got the door open. Tetsuo was still surprised as the guards turned to them and gave them confused looks.

"Lieutenant? Are you alright?" One of the guards asked.

"...H-Huh?" Tetsuo snapped out of it as Ayumi sighed "Idiot."

"I-I'm fine." He pushed Ayumi forward. She would have normally said something to being pushed like that as she was pushed hard almost falling to the ground. She caught herself though and walked into the tower with Tetsuo and the guards following.

The room was bland in every since with the only thing in the room was a rock slab with a cover and a pillow on top of it and a small cut in the wall that showed the sky. Ayumi had no emotion on her face as she looked around.

"This is the Repentence Cell. Here this is where you will stay and repent your crimes and sins until your execution. Here you will be blocked from the outside world in this place made entirely out of seki-seki stone. Escape is impossible for you from this point on." The guards explained.

"...I understand." Ayumi just walked over to the window and looked outside it her back turned from the three. Tetsuo just stared at her with his fist trembling. He bit his lip as he wanted to say something. Anything. But he restrained himself as the guards started to walk out.

"Lieutenant. We have to go now."

"..."

"Lieutenant you must leave with us now? You are not permitted."

"I know that already dammit." He stormed off confusing the two guards as Ayumi just looked at the sky.


	95. Chapter 95- Vengeance On The Mind

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The squad representive and the other lieutenants remained silent as Haruki was laughing so hard they were afraid he stop breathing. Kugo remained silent as the other lieutenant laughed at him. His face was completely wrapped in bandages, hiding his pissed off look at this. Maizono sighed as she looked around.

"Where is Kohaku when we need her?" She muttered.

"Idiot shut up already." Aimi grumbled with an uninterest expression on her face.

"Sorry...I just...ha...can't...haha...Help it...Hahaha!"

Kugo had enough and got out of the seat and punched him square in the jaw knocking him through the wall and shutting him up as he was now unconscious. Everybody didn't look surprise but Mao was freaking out a little from seeing that happening.

Kugo sat down and glared at everyone "If anybody else gots something to say about this I'll fight you and kick your ass."

At this Suzume was about to say something but Aimi bonked her on the head and muttered "Don't". Suzume groaned as she slumped back down in her seat. the representative from Squad 4 continued.

"...As I was saying. Along with the 3rd seat of Squad 11, the Lieutenant of squad 6 as you can..."

Kugo glared at the man and cracked his knuckles. The man gulped and decided to skip what he was about to say.

"...Squad 8's 3rd seat was also taken out and throwing a fuss and banning us from looking at her injuries."

Isis looked at Suzume "Your 3rd seat is that Yukiko woman if I'm not mistaken correct?"

"Who?"

"The 3rd seat of your squad, Yukiko Terumi." Aimi answered. Suzume still looked lost at this as she tried to think about it "Have zero clue who you're talking about."

"That one girl who pretty much insults you on your looks." Aimi added. Suzume shook her head "All the pansies and sissies in my Squad do that on a daily basis."

Aimi sighed. She knew Suzume wasn't wrong, she could vouch for her on that but still found it astounding she didn't know her own 3rd seat in the squad. Shun shook his head in disapproval

"It's disgraceful to disrepect and not know your own squad's 3rd seat."

"Not disgraceful when they are the biggest pricks whenever they see someone that doesn't meet their standards of 'beauty'." Noburu grumbled.

Tetsuo walked in and muttered a hello as he stopped when he saw Kugo "The hell happened to..." He paused when he just now noticed Haruki "What the hell is going on around here?"

"Oh Tetsuo you came? Where were you?"

"Escorting the traitor to the Repentance Cell." At this he noticed Isis gaze and adverted making eye contact with her as he sat down in a empty chair as Isis kepting staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable. The Squad 4 representative walked up to him.

"Lieutenant, glad you could come. I just finished but since you are here now, I should read the report again."

"...Sure whatever." The man nodded as he started "The 3rd seat of Squad 11, Ken Yamashita and the 3rd seat of Squad 8, Yukiko Terumi were defeated by the Ryoka. along with that most if not all of Squad 11 has been defeated..." He looked at Kugo and decided not to mention his name again.

Tetsuo had a uninterested look as he got up and started to leave.

"That all? Cause none of that stuff..."

"We still don't know much but 3rd seat Yamashita muttered something about them. He faced a boy with with a large sword.

"?!" Tetsuo turned and grabbed the man by his collar before the others could react. Every just stood their in surprise at this.

"A boy with a long sword?!"

"Y-Yes sir..."

"Did he had red hair?"

"Well..." Tetsuo tighten his grip practically almost choking him.

"Answer me dammit!"

Maizono jumped up and tried to pry Tetsuo away from the man as his grip tighten scaring the man. Mao was on the verge of tears while the others did nothing to stop this.

"Tetsuo enough, your hurting him!"

Tetsuo obligated as he let out a huff and immediately stormed off. Shun ran out and caught up with him and grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around.

"What?!" He growled.

"Tetsuo calm down." The man said calmly "Why are you so upset?"

"..." Tetsuo said nothing as he turned and stomped away leaving Shun to sigh. As he did Tetsuo yanked his badge off and threw it on the ground.

"I swear if it is you...I'm going to kill you Hiro!"

Shun returned to the room and shook his head.

"The hell is up with him?" Kugo asked. They could barely hear him thanks to the bandages covering his mouth and muffling his voice.

"Hell if I know." Shun answered as he sat down.

"W...Why did Tetsuo suddenly become so scary?" Mao asked a hint of fear in her voice. The others had no answer as she just stared out the door

"Don't know but he looked pissed. Maybe a fight would cheer Mr. Grouch up and make him less scary."

"Just shut up Suzume..." Aimi muttered

* * *

"Why is it that you have to be so stubborn?"

"Told you this was pointless."

"Quiet Lieutenant, I am trying to gather inquiry on our enemies"

Kohaku growled as she wanted to grab her captain by the throat. She was busy typing away on her computer as her captain interrogated Ken which was proving to be pointless. The man wouldn't give them anything useful as far as her captain was concerned. Although Kohaku could easily have told him that which she did.

"Lieutenant since he wants to do this the hard way bring me the torture kit."

Kohaku didn't move a muscle as she kept typing away.

"Lieutenant now!"

She kept typing and ignoring the man. He turned and glared at her "That was an order lieutenant!"

"I know."

"Then why aren't you bringing out the torture kit like I asked you so nicely to."

"Cause I ain't lugging your crappy tools of torture around."

"The man glared at her which she didn't take to seriously.

"Honestly you need more sleep captain. Staying awake isn't good for your health." She quipped.

"Silence you ungrateful lieutenant!"

Kohaku was visibly starting to get annoyed by this. She hated her captain so much and the feeling was mutual. Ken just looked at this with a emotionless expression as he just rested his head on his pillow.

"Can you two bicker somewhere else. I need some sleep and I can't do that with you to-"

"You have slept quite enough." Kohaku's captain snarled. Kohaku just rolled her eyes as she violently typed on her laptop.

"I ain't got nothing to tell you Captain Kaotaka."

"Oh is that so? Well I think otherwise." He bent down and looked the man in the eyes "You made contact with a ryokax a decently strong one that could beat you and your dimwitted mnd. The 3rd seat of Squad 8 and and lieutenant of Squad 6 also made contact but their opponents don't interest me. This is mainly do to the fact that I think your opponent was a special one.

Ken turned his head. He thought back to the moments of Hiro suddenly going crazy but he had zero intention of giving this info to this man. Hiro was still technically his enemies but Ken saw it as his duty of some sorts to ptotect Hiro and not telling anyone was the only way he could think of doing this.

"...I believe you are done here Captain Kaotaka."

The captain of the 12th squad looked up "Chang..."

The Squad 4 Captain came and bowed "It's nice of you to want to visit people from other squad but I believe it is best you leave."

"I agree." The man shot a look at Kohaku which she returned by glaring at him as she got up and walked out

"If you would please leave I would greatly appreciate it."

The man growled before he mumbled something. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed Kohaku out. He quickly speed walked and got in front of her.

"Your captain is always the one to walk in front. You walk behind me lieutenant."

'I really want to kill him...' She thought to herself but didn't say out loud instead saying "Piss of Jackass."

This made him go livid as the two started to argue. Chang turned and started to walk off.

"Captain Lin." He stopped and looked at Ken "Why did you help me."

The bald man smiled "Simple. You lookef like you were being disturbed and I like to help my patient in anyway I can."

With that he left Ken who watched the man leave the room before resting his head on the pillow.


	96. Chapter 96- Sewer Escapades

Hiro groaned loudly as he sat up and rubbed his head in annoyance. The last thing he remembered being chased, which he blamed Taku for mostly. Then he also remembered falling down after slipping on a tile and falling through it.

Hiro got up and tried to figure out where he was, with the only source of light flickering on and off. From what he could tell, it looked like he was in a sewer. He looked down and saw brown color water running down the stream with trash in it. Hiro could also smell something and covered his nose as he easily guess what it was.

He kept looking around and decided to start walking when he heard something. He looked back down at the dirty water and saw something floating that stood out. It was a doll that resembled a red cat or something like that. Hiro squatted down and looked closely as bubbles started to form in the dirty water. He reached down reluctantly and snatched the doll up keeping it at arms lengths distances as it was unconscious

"Taku you alive?:

He got his answer as Taku's eyes jolted open and he spit out water directly in Hiro's face. Hiro remained silent as he just looked at the mod soul as he coughed and recovered.

"Man what the hell happ-glup glup...GAHHHHHHHH!"

Hiro held his down in the dirty water for a full minute before taking him out. The mod soul spit out water and gagged as he wiped his mouth.

"God that is disgusting. The hell is your problem jackass?!" He growled.

"You spit shitty water on me." He snarled "Plus you also got us into this mess!"

"I did not! You did you red headed freak of nature."

"Say that again I'll dump you in this water!"

Taku squirmed out of Hiro's grasp and turned his back to him, sighing

"To think I could have been saved by Kaiyo. And instead I get saved by some jerk who got us in to this mess."

Hiro rolled his eyes "This is coming from the guy calling me his savior a freaking second ago." He looked around and tried figuring out his surroundings.

"Where the hell are we? Looks like some kind sewer system."

Taku spit something out of his mouth and wiped it as he looked at Hiro "Sewer system? How the hell did we end up in the sewer system?"

"Must have been when we fell through that tile. Might have been a lid or something covering it.

"Who the hell makes a lid shaped like a tile and has it match the tiles?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's just get out of here and head to the large tower."

"Large tower?"

"It's where Ayumi being held." Hiro answered "We need to hurry and fine a way out of this place."

Taku nodded eagerly "Right! What are we waiting for let's get out of here!" Taku looked around and spotted a ladder where they fell. He pointed at it eagerly while pulling on Hiro's shihakusho.

"Hiro look, a ladder! Let's use it and get out of-"

"No way." Hiro said immediately. Taku turned and glared at him "Huh?! Why the hell not bub! If we don't hurry, we will be out of time to save dear Ayumi."

Hiro shook his head "Think about Taku. Do YOU really want to be possibly chased by those freaks again."

Taku had a blink look on his face as he thought about it for s second and the image of the Spul Reapers ripping his stuffing out start to form in his head. He shuddered in horror.

"Maybe looking for a way out of this hell hole is a better idea after all." The two started to start searching for another exit.

* * *

The gang of Soul Reapers stopped as they all panted in annoyance.

"Those two punks couldn't have got far." One of them said as they stepped over the tile Hiro and Taku fell through earlier, not even noticing it at all, instead more focused on finding Hiro.

"Man we better find them quick." One of them stated.

"Yeah, if we come back empty handed I hate to face the captain."

"Idiot." Another one stated "The lieutenant is far worst. Atleast the captain doesn't kill us off when he's bored."

"Good...the hell?"

They all came to a stop as Gray turned the corner. He stopped as he felt someone was watching him and turned to see the Soul Reapers. He stuck his hand up and waved.

"Yo Soul Reaper dudes." He said surprisingly calm. They all just stared at him.

"You're one of those Ryoka right?" One asked. Gray scratched his head.

"What's a Ryoka? First time I've heard of that."

"If he's a Ryoka that must mean he is associated with that spiky haired punk and the doll.

Gray perked up a little at this "Spiky hair...You talking about Hiro?"

"Yeah..." They all drew their swords "...since your friends with the punk who got away, I'm afraid I have to tell you there going to be dead when we fine them."

"..." Gray let out a loud sigh "Sorry. Can't let you do that."

"We didn't ask for your permission dumbass!" Another one shouted. "Hell, if you get in our way we'll kill you first."

Gray let out another loud dragged out sigh as he transformed his legs "I hate fighting without a good reason so let's just end this..."

They all charged at him as Gray pulled his leg back ready to counter them.

* * *

Mao nervously pushed pass people as she tried not to drop the medicine she was holding. Grumbling and cussing was easy to here everywhere in the squad 4 barricks. More and more Soul Reapers seemed to keep getting injured by the minute and brought here. Mao's captain had stepped out to do his daily meditation leaving Mao in charged and almost a complete wreck. From the people from 11th squad scaring her with constant death threats and slurs, all the way with everyone in the squad calling her for help left and right.

Mao felt like she was about to have a nervous breakdown as she stopped at the door and took a deep breath 'You can do this Mao. Your just giving them medicine. Simple.'

She entered the room and Ken turned his head and looked at the girl. Mao was freaking out a little but took deep breaths and stepped in.

"U-Uh hello. Mr. Ken right?" She asked meekly. Ken stayed silent and turned his head away "What are you doing here lieutenant?"

"W-Well I was asked to bring you some medicine. I would have brought it earlier but I had to do this and that around the barricks helping out the other members of your squad..."

"...Then you wasted your time on men that should be dead." A cold voice whispered loudly and gruffly in her ear. Mao felt like time had just stopped around her and she slowly turned with the liquid from the medicine spilling out onto the floor.

"OhOhOh..." A child like voice said from behind her "Poor Mao is very very clumsily...Isn't she captain."

Isamu and Kaede were standing behind both with smiles on their faces that scared Mao near to death. She wanted to shrink under their gaze as Kaede waved her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to little Mao..."

"Captain Kenpachi...Kaede...W-W-Wha are you doing here?" She wasn't try to be brave right now, she was just flat out scared right now.

"Little old me? Well I was just in the neighbor and thought to myself, Hey. My 3rd seat was here and I should go pay him a visit. Little Kaede here..." He patted the girl on her head and she grew a big grin showing her braces off and scaring Mao more "...agreed with me. And now that we're here, you can just leave."

"B-But captain...I can't I have to give him his medicine n-"

"I'll give it to him I promise. Now scram brat."

"B-B-B-B-But..."

Isamu was starting to get annoyed "You plan on standing there all day brat."

"N-No captain. But I have to-"

Mao was at her breaking point as Kaede held her sword to her throat and brought her face close to hers.

"You heared him. Either you move or I'll slit your throat. I've been bored all day and although I could just kill some fodder, you'll do quite nicely. No one will miss you anyway...or atleast nobody that I know or care about.

Mao had enough and ran out almost bursting into tears, dropping the medicine in the process spilling greenish liquid everywhere.

"Hey! You dropped the medicine girly! How the hell I'm I suppose to give it to him now! Or do you expect me to force him to lick it off this shit floor!"

Ken didn't even react to this as Isamu stuck his head out the door.

"One of you shit brains better clean this green crap up when I'm finished in here!" He picked his ear as he pulled his head back and walked over to Ken with Kaede gleefully skipping along behind him gleefully and crouched down next to Ken was was starting to sweat a little.

"Heeeeeyyyyyyyy Ken. We came to see you."

"I heard." He looked at his captain who just now looked bored now as he walked over.

"Captain, if I could ask, what are you doing here?" He asked

"You deaf? I said I came to see you. All these other idiots aren't worth my time. But you...you interest me."

Ken was a little surprised but could already guess what it was about. "Me captain?"

"Duh. I heard you fought a interesting opponent..." He cracked a smile on his face "I want to know all about him."

Ken cursed to himself. It was easy to dodge the question for a while but he knew he couldn't lie to his captain, especially with Kaede right there with him. If it wasn't for that he might have been able to get away with it.

"...listen." Isamu spoke again "I heard you bullshit whatshisface and the bald peace seeking dumbass which I applaud you for doing that...but that shit doesn't fly with me."

He pulled his sword out and stabbed it into the ground next to him into the floor boards.

"So why don't you do us all a favor and tell me everything I need to know about this guy you fought."


	97. Chapter 97

Akio let out a loud yawn as he slowly trudged on to his office with a stack of paperwork that was almost taller then him in hand. He kept grumbling on and on about doing crappy paperwork and what not as he got closer to his office, with his main intention being to get his Lieutenant to do it.

As he got to the door he moved one hand and started to reach into his shihakusho while balancing the papers in his other hand to the best of his abilities as he tried to open the door. As he managed to get his hand on the door he heard crying. He was curious for a second but as soon as he manage to open and walk through the door, the surprise faded as Mao was on the couch being comforted by Maizono.

"It's okay Mao. You can stop crying now." The girl spoke in a gentle tone as Akio rolled his eyes as he walked over putting a majority of the paperwork on her desk only taking a few. It was technically all his but there was no way in hell he planned on doing all that paperwork.

He walked over and rolled his eyes again and sighed "The hell happened to make you cry this time?" He muttered in a bored tone like this was common.

"I...I...I just went to take him medicine and...WAHHHHHHH!"

The girl started to cry out loud again causing Maizono to try to get her to calm down. Akio covered his ears as he looked at his lieutenant "Okay...you tell me what happened cause I doubt she'll stop anytime soon."

"She was apparently going to give medicine to Ken..."

"The 11th squad 3rd seat?"

Maizono nodded. Akio sighed "Let me guess. He cussed her out."

Maizono shook her head "No Akio. Captain Kenpachi came and practically scared her to death"

"...And I...didn't even..." Mao tried to talk through her sniffling as Maizono held her close. She started to calm down a little. Akio had seen this happen about a dozen times, especially since their time in rukon but he was still impressed. It was like Maizono's presence alone could make Mao stop crying. His expression didn't show how impressed he was though.

"Mao are you honestly that surprised? Him and that psycho lieutenant of his scare everyone...minus the head captain."

"That doesn't justify him scaring poor Mao." She exclaimed.

"Didn't say it did justify it." He countered. He turned to Mao "You can stay here for a while and rest but not for long." Mao nodded in understanding as she got off Maizono still snifling as she wiped the tears away. Maizono placed her hand on her shoulder gently and gave her a soft smile "Just relax. No need to cry anymore. Okay Mao?"

The girl looked up and nodded as she wiped more of her tears away. Akio sat down at his desk and threw a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Things are going to shit real fast. Probably got a bunch of soldiers from on squad minus the 4th being treated in the medical bay. Pain in the ass." He muttered.

"These Ryoka must be real strong." Maizono said. Akio shrugged.

"Hell if I know. I don't plan to find out."

Maizono gave her captain as stern and confused look "If you saw one you wouldn't fight them Akio?"

"Hell no...atleast that what I want to say. Head Captain going to probably going to call for all us captains to meet soon thanks to all those idiots getting their asses kicked. Might have to be forced to get authorized to fight."

"?!" Maizono looked surprise as Mao rested on her shoulder "You mean it's getting to a point where..."

Akio nodded "Yup. And it will be a major pain in the ass. I seriously hate this ryoka right now."

* * *

"I don't give a damn what he wants to be honest." Kohaku mutterered as she slowly cut the body of the corpse on the table with her scalpel.

"It's not what I want the captain wantsto do Kohaku.

"Bullshit and you know it."

"..It's the 4th squad. The captain said he was busy and had no time to fulfill the request for-"

"The hell he is." Kohaku stated bluntly as she stuck her hand in the bag of chips next to her and shoved a handful into her mouth crunching loudly as she pulled out a hacksaw anf placed down on the table next to the corpse.

"The idiot isn't doing a goddamn thing. He just wants to pass his shit off to me." She lifted the arm of the dead body up and examined it. She then proceeded to pick the hacksaw up and saw the arm off with out even a second

"Rigor mortis has been set in for a while now...and as usually the body parts won't do me any good." She picked the hacksaw up and flung it behind her, almost hitting Bonez in the process.

"Hey watch it." He grumbled. Kohaku ignored him as she stuffed another handful of chips into her mouth.

Haruto sighed as he tried to hand her the order form the captain had told him to give to her but she ignored him as she stretched and then opened her laptop.

"Kohaku this is serious."

"Is it now?" Kohaku didn't even bother to look up "If it was so important the dear captain would have handled it."

Haruto let out a loud annoyed sigh as Kohaku stuffed her face some more and didn't bother to wipe the crums off her face as she was completely immersed in her laptop.

"I heard Isamu went to the 4th squad barricks. Go make yourself useful and see if there are any corpses."

"And what do I tell them about the medicine."

"That they can get off their lazy asses and put their chimp size brains to work. They do that, they can come up with something to heal all those monkeys. Either that or they can let them die."

Kohaku said that so calmly that it scared Haruto a little. Kohaku looked up at him "The hell you waiting for?"

"N-Nothing." Haruto grumbled the entire way out the door leaving Kohaku alone to type away in silence as the other researchers did their own thing

* * *

Hiro slowly lifted the tile up to peek up to the outside. A bunch of Soul Reapers were standing in the path sharping their swords.

"When I find one of those damn ryoka I'll cut them up good and make them regret invading this place."

Hiro shuttered on the inside as Taku popped up.

"So can we finally get out of this crappy sewer..." He whined a little to loud. This caught the other Soul Reapers attention as they all turned. Hiri immediately dropped the tile back in place as he dropped down into the hole before he got spotted

"The hell was that?" One of the Soul Reapers asked.

"Probably nothing. Ignore it." The thrid one said. They all just stood their ready for a fight as Hiro grabbed Taku by his face, shutting the doll up. He growled in annoyance as Taku struggled to get free.

"Goddammit! This dump is liking a freaking maze!" He cried "That's the 5th time now and we're not even close to the fricking place...this is annoying as hell."

He didn't let go of Taku as he kept walking through the sewer.

"It's moments like these I wish Ayumi didn't get her butt dragged here." He muttered to himself "If she hadn't I could be back home sleeping since I doubt anything crazy is happening back home right now."

* * *

"This is the 5th incident this week." A newsreporter said as she stood infront of a wrecked building reporting live from there "It is currently unknown..."

In the distant on top of a building, a figure adjusted the cap they had on their head. They were squating down on the edge of the building as the newreporter continued talking."

"...Police, firefighters and even city officials have started to look into all the incidents that have transpired here in Karakura but they have yet to even have a decent guess of what is going on..."

"...Of course they don't know." The person stated as they watched the broadcast airing on a large screen at one of the nearby buildings.

"It's been boring around here forever...wish he would just go ahead and let us commence the plan..."

She sighed loudly as they got up "Oh well. Got nothing better to do so maybe I can deal with this. Sure they all won't mind." The person turned and walked to the other side where the alley was located. They then proceeded to jump without hesitating and showing no emotion. They did nothing as she got closer to the ground.

As they were about to hit the pavement they moved the bangs covering their right eye. They opened both eyes and they glowed dark purple. Two decompsed hands came out of nowhere and caught her with ease. The hands gently placed her down before sinking back in the ground with the ground closing up behind them.

"Time for some good old action." They claimed as they pushed the bang back to cover their right eye as they walked off towards where the news crew was.


	98. Chapter 98- Zombie Girl

As the news report kept talking Mayami groaned and kept walking while her brother stopped.

"Woah...what happen to this building?" He asked.

"Same thing that...ugh."

Daisuke turned to his sister who looked annoyed, her expression said as much. "What's wrong sis."

"I think it's one of those stupid creatures again." She grumbled. This was starting to become a pain in the butt for her. Before this wouldn't bother her as much since she had limited interaction with spirits like Hiro to begin with. But a few days before he left, the spirits even started to annoy her more and as soon as Hiro had gone off to wherever, everywhere she looked she was seeing either spirits or one of those creatures that attack her and Gray that day.

"You mean like that one you lied to me and dad-"

She cut him off before he could even finish the sentence "That. Was. Not. A. Lie."

"You keep saying that and their was no monster. You pestered everybody for days and they don't remember anything happening even though you said we were there."

Mayami just gave up trying to reason with him 'I know what I saw. Why is it he believes me when I say I can see spirits but the instant I say I see a monster I'm deemed a liar.' She looked up at the hollow who was just circling the building. She groaned as she rubbed her temples before starting to walk off without her brother. She was looking where she was going though and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry about that~"

"Why are you apologizing. It's my fault since I...oh."

Of all people to bump into, Mayami just had to bump into Izumi. The girl was wearing the same get up she wore at that stage show or whatever it was. Mayami had forgotten the full details and could care less like Hiro about that. She did remember the annoying migraine she had thanks to that obnoxious spirit there though and Izumi apparently 'defeating' it.

"Oh. Your best friend's sister aren't you?" She asked in a cheery tone that made Mayami shudder.

"Best friend...you mean Hiro?"

"Yeah silly~ Who else would I be-"

"IZUMI COME ON! WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAY YOU KNOW!" A man shouted as he helped one of the cameramen set his camera in place.

"Alright~" She called back. Mayami's eye brow raised.

"What you hear recording a show or-"

"It's Izumi!"

Mayami just stopped mid sentence and stood there with a blank expression as her brother ran up and was immediately standing in front of Izumi admiring her. Izumi smiled back at him.

"Hey your best friends brother right~? Good to see you again."

Daisuke was filled with glee as he shook his sister "You hear that sis. She remembers me. ME! Her biggest fan."

"How exciting bro." She said that with absolutely zero enthusiasm as her brother continued.

"So what are you doing here. Looking for lost spirits or something?"

"Well...not lost spirits...more like...a monster."

Daisuke was curious and even Mayami was "Monster?"

"Yep. A hollow. It's like one of those things that was at that old building."

"You mean like the one circling the building." Mayami stated in a monotone voice.

Daisuke gave her a confused looked while Izumi turned and had a big grin on her face, scaring Mayami.

"Oh wow you can see them to! You know ever since best friend left I thought I was the only one that could see these things~! Isn't it awesome me and you have that and common!"

'The heck it is. Me seeing these things is more of a curse then anything really.'

Daisuke started to pout "Oh come on. Sis you and Izumi are able to see spirits but how come I can't!"

"You can't."

Mayami scratched her head "He's the...how do I put it...plain one in the family."

"Hey what's that suppose to me Mayami!"

"It's means you can't see the hollow." A voice said "Probably for the best to since you hate to see its ugly mug."

The three turned only to see a gum bubble popped in front of them and loud chewing. Standing in front of them was a pale girl with neck length wild pink hair and had her bangs swept to the side covering her right eye, only showing one of her purple eyes. She wore a baseball cap over her head and wore a long sleeve white shirt with yellow stripes going down it vertically. She was wearing a ripped black shirt over it that had a design of a circular skull with cross bones and blood dripping out of its mouth. She also wore black short shorts and black stockings along with black and sneakers with yellow streaks going down the side of them.

The girl continued to chew her gum as the three looked at her.

"Hi." Izumi waved "The names Izumi what's your-"

She was cut off as rumble could started to be heard. Mayami and Daisuke stumbled back as Izumi turned her attention to the hollow. The other girl kept chewing her gum as she started to blow another bubble. As she popped it the building they were looking at got knocked over as the hollow let out a roar. Large chunks of rubble started falling and everyone started to run, even Izumi's camera crew.

A large chunk of rubble was about to hit Izumi who barely got out of the way in time.

"W-Woah. That was just to close you know."

She dusted herself off as she turned and saw the girl still hadn't moved as rubble was on the verge of hitting her.

"What are you doing!" Mayami cried as she saw this "Get moving before you get hit by that stuff."

The girl pretend to not pay attention as she swept her bangs covering her eye to the side and her eyes glowed. She lifted her hand up and bit her finger. A small dot size of blood appeared and she turned her hand down to the ground and let it fall on it. Before anyone could say anything a huge green rotten arm shot out of the ground and knocked the rubble away with ease towards the hollow. Mayami and Izumi were stunned as the girl remained calm. Mayami was speechless as she stared at the girl, feeling something completely off about her as Daisuke was completely loss

"Hunt...Kyonshi."

The large hand sinked into the ground and a large green shadowy figured appeared behind the girl. The hollow noticed this and growled as it started to charge at her. She remained completely calm "Kyonshi...rip him to shreds."

The figure gave no response as it charged at the hollow, going so fast Izumi and Mayami couldn't see it. Daisuke was trying to see what was going on.

"Woah the heck is happening?!" Mayami didn't answer as the shadowy figure punched the hollow in the jaw and then opened up it large muller as it proceed to chomp down on its arm. The hollow cried in pain as blood spewed out as the figure proceeded to rip it's arm off. It growled as it tried to throw another punch.

"Spirit Snap!" She snapped her fingers and the small pink ball flew towards the hollow blinding it. It stumbled back as the shadowy figure loomed over it, opened its mouth and then proceed to bit half its face and mask off. The hollow wailed in pain as it vanished. The girl closed her eyes and let her bangs cover her right eye again as the shadowy figure disappeared. She took a deep breath and sighed as Izumi stared cheering.

"Yeah we beat it!"

"No. I beat it. You only helped about 1% at best." The girl said as she licked the blood off her finger. Izumi pouted a little "How come you have to damper my mood?"

"It's the truth. Although it wasn't necessary you did help. So I guess I can thank you for that atleast."

"Really~" Izumi was happy again "Thanks uh..."

"Ibuki. My name's Ibuki Akibara."

"Nice to meet you Ibuki~" She stuck her hand out "I'm Izumi~"

Ibuki just nodded and ignored Izumi's stuck out hand as she looked at Mayami and Daisuke.

"You two didn't run away like the others. I'm impressed."

"..." Mayami said nothing as Daisuke grinned.

"I don't know what you guys did but it had to be awesome, I know it."

"They defeated that monster thing. Obviously."

This caught Ibuki's attention "Oh? You can see that? That must mean you're able to see spirits then."

"Yeah. But it ain't something I like to admit." She then perked up and looked at Daisuke "Hey, what time is it."

"4:25" Ibuki muttered as she finally looked at her phone. She scrolled through and saw she had two messages. She opened both and started to read them.

"That's are cue to leave then. Dad will flip if we don't hurry back. Come on Daisuke."

"Aw. We can't hang out with Izumi a little while longer?"

"I really don't mind." Izumi added "I can take you two home if you-"

"No." Mayami grabbed Daisuke by the ear and pulled him away as she started to head in the other direction while Daisuke protested. Izumi just waved at the two as Ibuki's expression darkened. Izumi turned to the girl.

"Well I haven't been here long either and since I have no show to do now, why don't I show you around Karakura~"

"..."

"Ibuki?"

The girl snapped out of it and looked up "Sorry I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"I got nothing to do now since my show's crew ditched me. So I was wondering if you like me to show you around."

"Hm...I guess I'm down. Why the hell not." She stuffed her phone into her pocket hastily and then looked up, noticing Izumi outfit.

"You don't plan to wear that around town while showing me around do you?"

Izumi looked down at her clothes and poked them "Oh these. I completely forgot I had them on. Silly me~"

"Sorry...but do you mind changing out of that. No offense but I think you look...interesting in that getup to say the least."

Izumi pondered for a second before nodding "Alright. My house isn't that far from where we are so you mind waiting here for me here?"

"I got no problem with that."

Izumi nodded as she ran off. Ibuki smiled as she waved and just stood in place. She looked around and saw a bench close by and decided to walk over to it. As she did she passed a group of guys and one caught her interest. She dug around in her pockets before pulling out a long needle. As the last one passed her she jabbed the needle into his leg. It glowed purple for a second before shattering and vanishing. The man winced in pain as he looked around. Ibuki sat down on the bench just as he looked in her direction. He rubbed his leg and shrugged it off as he walked off.

She smiled as she pulled out her phone again and scrolled through it until she stopped at a picture of a news article clip she took a picture of. Gray was in a picture throwing a pitch.

'...It's been so long...I wonder how your doing Gray.' She said to herself in her head with a cheeky tone in her voice.

* * *

Mayami groaned in annoyance. They had just arrived at their house only to see more of the hollows floating around it.

"Why do these thing appear wherever the heck I go. Can't I live in peace for once." She muttered quietly

She sighed as she got close to the door. She stretched her right leg a bit, ready to kick her dad in the face if he came out running at them like a babbling idiot for being late. As she put her hand on the door. She let go of Daisuke's ear.

The hollows saw this as their opportunity to strike as the rocketed down. Mayami stopped turning the doorknob and looked in horror as they came towards her brother.

"Daisuke look out!" She cried. The boy was lost as he turned and couldn't see nothing. He felt something go over his head though. Mayami was caught off guard as she looked down at the hollow who was now in a heap on the floor as a soccer ball bounced up in the air.

"Hollow exterminated."

They turned to see Haru had appeared out of nowhere and punched the hollow next to Mayami. As she did Daichi kicked his ball again killing the last hollow as it bounced off their house's wall and back to him.

"Woah. That was cool." Was all Daisuke could say, impressed my Daichi who had a smug look. "Of course it was. It's because I'm awesome."

"A-Are you two alright." Haru asked. Mayami and Daisuke nodded making Haru smile a little "T-That's good."

"What was it you guys just did?" Daisuke asked. Mayami sighed "They beat those weird monster things that attacked us."

"Oh so you can see spirits...wait a minute..." He walked up and got to close for Mayami's comfort. She resisted the urge to shove him away. He then stepped back and whispered to his sister.

"This girl looks like that red headed punk Me. Oshiro helped train." He said quietly.

Haru looked and saw her brother was right. Minus the hair color Daisuke and especially Mayami did bare a striking resemblance to Hiro minus the different hair colors. Daisuke just blinked while Mayami just stared at them emotionlessly.

"What are you guys babbling on about?" She asked. The two looked at eachother but then looked back at the two.

"Oh nothing you need to know about. But we got to ask, can you two see those things?"

"Sis can, I can't" Daisuke answered. Mayami said nothing.

"...Alright. Just needed to know that I guess. We're gone now..."

"Y-Yes. I'm afraid we have to go. It was nice meeting you...uh."

"Mayami." The girl said with a blank look

Daisuke was more cheerful "I'm Daisuke!"

"Well I'm Daichi and that's my older sis, Haru. We ain't got no time to get to know eachother though so see you later."

"Whatever." The two walked off leaving Daisuke and Mayami alone in front of their house.

"What's the deal with those two?"

"Who knows and who cares?" Mayami opened the door and immediately swung her foot up, connecting with her dads face. The two walked over him and into the house.

"Grandma we're home!" Mayami called as her father just twitched in pain on the floor.

"Nice job Mayami...soon you be better the. Your brother at this rate..." He fainted.


	99. Chapter 99- Face To Face

"Ngh..." Hiro stirred awake still in the sewers. He didn't remember much as he could remember was that him and Taku were still looking for the right way out and after that...he couldn't remember. All he knew was he was getting off the floor and winced as he rubbed his wounds. They still felt like hell and he doubt that would change anytime soon.

He scratched his back and picked up his sword off the ground. He then walked over and kicked Taku.

"Hey. Get the hell up."

"...No...Let me just cuddle with Kaiyo for a few more minutes..."

Hiro just rolled his eyes as he kicked the doll again.

"Oh what's that?...oh...okay I'll cuddle with you most definitely Ayumi..."

Hiro said nothing as he kept babbling on. He picked the mod soul up and walked over to the dirty water.

"Why Yes Ms. Aki...let me feel your...gah!"

Hiro didn't even hesitate as he stuck the mod souls head into the water. Taku tried to scream for his life to no avail. Hiro lifted him out of the water and he gagged as he turned and glared at the boy.

"What the hell is-" Hiro stuck his head in again and lifted it out a full minute later.

"You up now..." Taku spit out some water and he slowly looked at the boy "You suck...you bastard..."

"Yeah well whatever." Hiro straighten himself up "Come on. We got to find that place soon."

"Do we have to..."

"Yes! If we don't hurry..." Hiro shook the thought from his head "No we still have plenty of time before her execution...but still."

Taku looked at Hiro and saw how the boy was determined. He gulped as he pounded his chest.

"Don't worry! We'll find that white tower place and when we do Ayumi will forever love me...I mean us!"

Hiro nodded as he started to walk off with Taku not far behind. The only source of light through the dark place constantly flickered on and off. Hiro could see what was in front of him but he wished the lighting in the sewers wasn't so bad. He could have sworn he heard dripping from above but ignored it as they kept walking.

Taku's rubbed his stomach "Man I could sure go for some pancakes right now."

"Your a stuffed doll. I really doubt you'd be able to eat it anyway."

"You don't know that...but then again if we see a cute females around here..."

"Just shut up and keep following me." They came across another ladder and Hiro got ready to climb.

"Wow...your so brave to climb that thing. Especially after what happened last night.

Hiro shuddered as he paused. He mostly blamed it from fatigue but he had fell off the ladder three times into the 'crap' water as he had deemed it. Thankfully it didn't leave a completely horrible smell but Hiro still smelled a little like crap and he felt like it after that incident.

"Never. Bring. That. Up. Again." Was all he muttered as he picked Taku up and started to climbing the ladder slowly, making sure not to trip or lose his footing. Taku sniffed the air "Man you seriously still smell like crap. Why do I have to be carried by you of-"

"Shut up." Hiro mumbled as he reached the cover and slowly lifted it up enough so he could look around. He popped his head up and was caught a little off guard as he headed a loud boom. He almost lost his footing as a result but managed to catch himself at the last minute. It didn't look like anyone was around.

Hiro climbed up and noticed it was raining hard. Taku pulled on his shihakusho to get up and immediately fell to the ground panting. Hiro looked up. They were in front of a somewhat large building but his focus wasn't on that. It was instead focused on the large white tower that towered over it and probably everything else in the Soul Society.

'That must be the place Ken was talking about...'

Taku groaned as he tried to move but fell to the ground "Damn. It's raining hard. I can't move good at all right..." A loud burst of lightning came down and scared the crap out of Taku and Hiro a little "GAH!"

"It's just lightning. No need to-"

"I've been waiting..."

"?!" Hiro turned and saw nobody was there. He was confused. Taku just blinked as he looked up as another burst of lightning flashed scaring him. But he noticed something and pointed.

"H-H-H-H-Hiro...over there..."

"Huh?" Hiro looked to where Taku was pointing, a large set of stairs covered by a large stone tile that was over it supported by long thin pillars, leading up to where the tower likely was. Another burst of lightning struck and Hiro saw him. It was for a second but he recognized the man and his expression turned serious.

"...Tetsuo..."

The lieutenant just sat there soaking wet as the roof over the stairs stopped him from getting wet anymore. He said nothing as he just looked at Hiro, with a mix of a serious and angry stare rolled into one. His Zanpaktou rested by his side on the stairs. He didn't say another word as he continued to sit there. Hiro couldn't tell, but Tetsuo's eyes were bloodshot with small bags under his eyes.

* * *

Suzume groaned due to boredom as she just laid flat on the table.

"I don't think tables were made for that purpose." Aimi stated as she walked in to see her friend. Suzume let out a groan again.

"Man nobody will fight me with the stupid rain raining as hard as it is."

"No one would fight you even if it was sunny as hell." Aimi muttered. Suzume groaned as she looked up at the girl.

"Why do you need to be so cynical."

"I'm not cynical, I'm a realist. Nobody will fight you cause they know you could kill them if you felt like it."

"They don't have a right to say that until they try and fight me."

"I see. Your right that arguement would hold up...if it wasn't for the fact that minus Kohaku, Isis and Mao, You have given us a broken bone one way or another."

"Because you guys weren't strong enough at the time. I bet if you trained that wouldn't happen."

Aimi sighed and shook her head "I'll be sure to let the others know that the next time we meet up."

"Let us know what?" Aimi turned to see Haruki come running in soaking wet. Suzume didn't even acknowledge him as she kept complaining.

"Oh nothing pervert."

"Geez rude much Aimi." The man groaned as he sat down on a nearby chair. He looked and waved at Suzume who was still not paying him no mind.

"Is she okay?"

"Nope. Everyone rejected her request to fight again." Aimi answered. Haruki didn't even look surprised as he rocked back and forth in the chair.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"It started raining when I was beginning to head back to the barricks to check on my captain." Aimi started to looked a little concerned "Hopefully someone went to check on her."

"Your captain is still sick?" Haruki asked "She's been like that ever since we all got here. Hell she has been like that even ever since Suzume, you and Shun even joined your squads."

"Yeah..." Aimi said nothing else. Suzume finally sat up as they heard footsteps coming.

"Alola Amigos!" A Hispanic looking man walked in with a cheery smile and dancing to a non existing beat. He had hazel eyes and a brown goatee that matched the color of his bushy hair which he had in dreadlocks. He was wearing the standard shihakusho but didn't have any sandals on at the moment.

"Diego...odd for you to be here."

"Diego...?" Suzume finally stopped mopping and sat up on the table and grinned. Aimi realized and sighed.

"Yo amigos. How are you on this rainy day?"

Suzume didn't answer as she got in a fighting stance "Horrible. But I'll feel better if-"

"Sorry I ain't here to do no fighting amiga."

Suzume blinked and then fell on the ground looking depressed and annoyed.

"CAN'T ONE PERSON JUST FIGHT ME!"

Aimi ignored her as she looked at the man "Rare to see anybody from squad 11 minus your crazy ass lieutenant here. What's up."

The man walked and sat down on the couch "I was on my way to visit my good friend Ken when I came across something. I figured you guys might know what it was."

He said all that with a carefree smile. Honestly this made Aimi wish the rest off his squad was like that. Diego was pretty much the only one out of that squad she liked cause of that. That and the fact he wasn't as obsessed about fighting like the rest of them. Which made him like Suzume as far as she was concerned. Both were in squad that were opposite of their personality.

"Speaking of which how is he?" Aimi asked. She personally didn't care though.

"Him? Oh he's fine. A few dents here and there but he'll live. But that ain't what I came about." He pulled something out of his shihakusho and Aimi and Haruki were surprised. Suzume looked up and blinked.

"What is that a badge?"

"A lieutenants badge to be more exact." Aimi added.

"Found it dripping wet and all on the ground so I decided to bring it here, figuring it was one of yours and figure one of you guys be here so I decided to come and check."

Haruki took the lieutenants badge and looked at it "Sure as hell isn't mine."

"Not mine either." Suzume said although she didn't have a good look on it. She had her badge on though so this more or less confirmed that fact.

"I left mine with the captain. I doubt it would end up...?!"

"What's wrong?" Haruki asked as Aimi snatched the badge from him and looked at it.

"Hey Diego...where did you said you found this?"

He scratched his hair "On the ground near here."

Suzume sat up and looked at her friends surprised look "Yo Aimi what's up. You know whose badge it is."

She nodded as she held it up for all them to see. "It's has the squad five symbol do that can only mean..."

* * *

Tetsuo said nothing still as the rain continued to pour down hard as another burst of lightning was heard and thunder struck the ground far away from the three. Hiro just stood in place as he grabbed his sword and winced as Tetsuo got up and dug around in his shihakusho. Hiro gripped his sword tightly.

"The hell are you-" Tetsuo threw something in the air and Hiro caught it with one hand. It was a small plastic baggie with basic first aid supplies.

"What the-"

"I prefer to not fight a man who is already wounded. As much as the thought of killing you is satisfying, I like to fight you when your healed up. Plus...I prefer not to fight in this crappy weather to be honest.

"..." Hiro looked down at the baggie Tetsuo sat back down "Come over here. Your better off treating your wounds under here then in that crappy rain.

"A-Are you kidding?!" Taku exclaimed "Hiro who the heck is this guy?"

"...One of the people who dragged Ayumi back here."

"..."

"W-What?!" Taku glared at the man "So it was you! You were the bastard who made her leave."

"...What the hell is that thing?"

"A mod soul." Hiro answered as he started to head towards Tetsuo.

"Hiro what are you doing?!" Taku exclaimed.

"Taking him up on his offer."

"What?!" The mod soul exclaimed "That's mad. He's the enemy. He kidnapped Ayumi and for all we know he'll attack you as soon as you get over there!"

Tetsuo shook his head "Trust me. I got zero intention of fighting him until this crappy weather."

"Then what if this rain stops as soon as soon as he gets over there huh?"

Tetsuo didn't answer making Taku angry "See. You are proofing my point you-"

Hiro snatched Taku up and turned back around to walk where Tetsuo was.

"What the hell are you doing Hiro?!"

"Just stop talking."

"But-"

"I know how you feel, trust me I do. I'm pissed at this guy to but he doesn't look like he is going to try anything funny. So I'll treat these wounds while I can."

Taku started to well up and sniffed as Hiro stopped in front of Tetsuo who looked up from the stairs he was sitting on.

"You try to do anything and I'll kick your ass."

"Heh. Just sit down with your doll already and treat your goddamn wounds."

Hiro did as he was told but Taku was still worried as Hiro pulled out the supplies while Tetsuo looked at him. He then looked at the sky and saw the rain was not letting up one bit at the moment. He didn't mind though as he just closed his eyes.


	100. Chapter 100- Memories Of Friendship

Rain continued to pour down hard and the two sat there in silence not muttering a word to eachother. Tetsuo didn't even turn to look at Hiro as he wrapped his shoulder up with the bandages he gave him. They were busy enough as it is with squad 11 filling there barricks, so Tetsuo doubted they miss a couple of bandages, ointment and a first aid kit he snatched up so Hiro could stitch himself up.

Hiro didn't even question it as he winced as he stitched up the wound above his eye rather messily. He put the needle down and rubbed his eye as he looked at Tetsuo. He pulled a band-aid out of the baggie and placed it gently above his eye. Tetsuo still hadn't said a word. Taku glared daggers at the man.

After a couple of more minutes and seeing the rain wasn't letting up Hiro finally decided to break the silence "So what's with the generosity?"

Tetsuo still didn't look at him "The hell you talking about?"

"You giving me stuff to treat my wounds? Seeing that you want to kill me and all-"

"Don't make any assumptions. I still want to kill your ass and have every intent on doing just that. Just consider it a gift for even making it this far."

"..."

Tetsuo kept talking "You know. None of this wouldn't be happening if you hadn't met Ayumi. She still have her powers and wouldn't have to be executed. But you. You caused all this because you stole her powers.

"I didn't ask for this bullshit. It's not like I begged her or forced her to give them to me."

"But you still took them from her all the same. Your the cause and you know it. You caused this and you will be the cause of her death."

"Don't see why you care. You want her dead based off the crap that happened back in Karakura."

"...Wrong." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I said your wrong. About everything. I want to save her. And the only way I can remotely do that is by killing you. It's the only way to save her..."

The two sat in silence for a couple of more minutes. Taku still hid behind Hiro glaring at Tetsuo.

"What did you mean it's the only way to save her?"

"Huh?" He turned and finally noticed Taku "What in the hell is that?"

'YOU JUST NOTICED ME NOW! ME?!'

Taku remained speechless and looked like he was about to faint as Hiro rolled his eyes.

"...I think he was asking why killing me is the only way? If you actually care about her so much that you want to kill me to keep her alive, why don't you just break her out."

"?!"

"And adding on to that. Why do you care so much about Ayumi? You two friends our something?"

"..."

Tetsuo just held his head down in silence as the rain continued to pour as another burst of lightning struck. Hiro just looked at him while Taku looked at him concerned. Tetsuo just sat there not muttering a word.

"Me saving her is out of the question." He finally grumbled

"No it isn't."

"Killing you is the only way..."

"No it isn't."

"...I can only save my best friend by killing you and give her power back."

Hiro and Taku were caught off guard as Tetsuo took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh as he looked at the clouds again. The rain just refused to let up one bit.

"This shit ain't stopping any time soon, So I'll tell you a little story to pass the time."

Hiro raised his eyebrow "A story? I ain't interested in that crap. I could just leave you here now instead of moping."

"Heh. You could have done that ages ago. But me and you both know you won't. I fight was interrupted by the captain and as such we got unfinished business."

Hiro said nothing but he knew he was right. He could have left ages ago. He could have kept heading to the tower cause it looked like Tetsuo wouldn't do a thing. But he didn't. He didn't know if it was stubbornness, something he had to do or what. He just sat there though and remained seated as the rain continued to fall.

"If your not leaving I'll start...You see this story starts out with a mischievous child...He grew up in Rukon and was nothing but a little punk back then..."

* * *

"Get back here you bastard!" A street vendor roared as he started to give chase. A young Tetsuo ran through the streets with glee as he stuffed the apple in his mouth as he carried a bucket load of food in his arms.

"No way bastard. I stole this fair and square and you can't catch me."

He ducked and shoved his wave through the crowd of people that filled the streets of the Rukon district not having a care in the world as he kept up his daily routine of stealing. The streets were as busy as usually and Tetsuo loved it that way.

He saw the vendor was catching up with him and he ran even faster. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into a young man. He turned and apologized as he kept on running.

"Watch who you bump into you young rascal!" The elderly man next to him said. A young girl who had tied her hair up into a ponytail blinked as Tetsuo tripped and dropped the food. He was about to grab it but bolted as he saw he had no time as the vendor got closer. The vendor picked up a knife from a nearby table and threw it, barely grazing the boys hair.

Tetsuo didn't stop as he turned a corner with the apple still in his mouth. The vendor collapsed on the ground panting.

"That damn brat...GET BACK HERE!"

The elderly man sighed as he watched the scene unfold.

"Honestly. Kiyoshi why did you chose to come to these filthy streets again?"

The young Kiyoshi sighed "Just wanted to get out and enjoy the nice air."

"Nothing about the air...especially here, is nice in the slightest. As the next heir of-"

"Yeah Yeah. Honestly I don't need to here that over and over again." He reached down and patted the head of the young girl next to him.

"I barely get anytime to spend with my sister to, so just give me a break for today would you."

The elderly man sighed "Yes young master. I understand that you becoming the next heir to the Fujimoto clan has caused your time to be consumed immensely and as a result you have not had time to bond with young Ayumi. But might I ask that you pick to spend time with her in a place less...like this."

Kiyoshi shook his head. He wondered why all the elders at the Fujimoto clan had to be so god damn stubborn. The vendor groaned as he got back up.

"Alright. Now that the little shit is gone I'll just...what the hell?"

Kiyoshi and the man looked to see half the food that was there was gone now replaced by some coins.

"Who in the hell took my food now you bastards!" The vendor roared. Kiyoshi just blinked as the elderly man turned in surprise.

"Young master, Ayumi is gone!"

"What?!" He turned and saw his sister was indeed gone? But where? Kiyoshi picked up one of the coins and examined it before placing it back down next to the man as he continued to cuss loudly.

"... I think I have an idea where she went." He started to walk off with the elderly man looking concerned "Young master, where are you going?"

"By myself to look obviously. You just head back to the mansion and tell the old man I'll be back soon."

"But-"

Kiyoshi smiled "But nothing. I'll be fine out here. I'll be quick, promise."

The elderly man sighed and looked extremely concerned but he knew the boy wouldn't listen, especially if it was something involving his sister.

"...Alright. I will await your return to the mansion."

Kiyoshi nodded and walked off through the streets. He would have been a little concerned it this was a dangerous district but it really wasn't. It wasn't peaceful for sure as the vendor just shown but he had seen worst with his bodyguards usually with him and through the lectures his dad put him through.

* * *

"Crap..." Tetsuo spit out the apple into his hand as he slumped down into an alleyway as his stomach growled loudly and he clutched it in pain.

"Stupid vendor. Why the heck did he have to chase me. And who the hell throws a knife at a kid trying to feed himself?!"

He begrudgingly took a bite from the apple and soon realized he was thirsty 'Crap. Now I'm thirsty now.'

He groaned as he took another bite of his apple and complained again about hoe dusty the alley was. He finished the apple and threw the core on the ground. He decided to catch up on some sleep and closed his eyes for a while.

Hours passed by as he snored loudly. He felt something touching him but decided to ignore it.

"Wake up." Tetsuo heared a little girls voice as he continued to sleep.

The girl spoke again getting more annoyed "I said wake up..."

Tetsuo continued to snore.

The girl growled as she pulled her foot back and kicked him square in the face.

This woke Tetsuo up as he got kicked in the gut and his eyes almost popped out of his sockets. He sat up and started to cough and wheeze and the girl tapped her foot impatiently.

"Took you long enough idiot." She said with a smirk making Tetsuo look up at her and growl.

"The hell is your problem you snot nose brat!"

The little girl took offense to this "Snot nose brat?! That's so rude you idiot!"

"Who you calling an idiot?" Tetsuo cracked his knuckles ready for a fight. He didn't care if it was a girl he was facing. The girl glared back at him.

"You. I mean you insulted me showing you have zero manners. And after I came to visit you to! Big stupid meanie."

"Well I didn't ask you to visit and I don't even know who the hell you...huh?" He had finally noticed the food in the girls arms "That food looks familiar..."

"It should. It's the food you dropped you stupid meanie."

"Stop calling me that dammit..."

She handed him the food and he looked shocked "Wait what are you..."

"I came here to give you this food stupid."

"I said stop calling me that!"

She placed the food on the ground as Tetsuo looked at it as his stomach growled loudly. He looked up at the girl "How the heck did you get all this food."

"I took it while that vendor wasn't looking."

"Wait so you stole it?"

The girl looked offended just at the mention of the word stole "Me? Steal? Please. Unlike you I paid the man for the food he was selling. And because of that I can't buy that doll I've been looking at for weeks."

"You didn't have to pay the bastsrd. Just take the food and Lea-ow!"

She smacked him on the crown of his head.

"Just the thought scares me. Me. Stealing like a dirty filthy boy like you. I never dream of it."

"Why you little..." He hopped up and the two butted heads "I literally oughta kick your ass for that!"

"Oh please. You could never lay one of your filthy hands on me." The girl said with a smirk. This made him more angry as he was about to lunge at her.

"Correct. Cause if I did I hang him on a pole for everyone to come look and laugh at.

The two stopped glaring at eachother and turned to see Kiyoshi who had a calm expression and aura surrounding him as he walked up to the two. Tetsuo didn't know why but as soon as he saw the man he was immediately impressed by the man. He didn't know why but he just was.

Kiyoshi paid no attention to him as he looked at his sister "Ayumi what are you doing running off like that?"

The girl name Ayumi puffed her cheeks out "Sorry Kiyoshi. I just saw the boy drop that food and wanted to help him...I just wanted to help the poor fool out."

'Who the hell you calling a poor fool?!'

"..." Kiyoshi sighed "So that was the money you used that you explicitly said was for that doll."

The girl nodded "I'm sorry brother but I just had to. I didn't want to make the man more angry so I left the money there. I wanted to help the poor fool out since he was obviously hungry or starving to death if he had to take all that food."

'Again, who are you calling a poor fool?!'

Tetsuo looked up at the man and scratch his messy hair "She did this on her own free will. I didn't ask her to bring this crap to me..."

The man nodded "Your right. But I'm not mad about it."

"Huh?"

"A lot of people got it rough here in the Rukon district. Me and her have never experienced it are selfs but we know some people have it rough. I don't like the fact she ran off but since she helped someone out, I can let it slide."

Tetsuo didn't know what to say. Not once. Not even one time, had any did anything remotely kind for him. Not even a tiny bit. The same boy who stole to survive was left speechless at this generous act. Ayumi just blinked as she looked at him.

The man looked up at the sky and saw it was starting to get dark "Getting late. Everyone's probably starting to freak out now back at the mansion."

"M-Mansion?"

Ayumi nodded with a small grin "Yeah mansion. The type us clean non stealing people live in."

Tetsuo was about to snap again as the man bopped her on the head. "Ow."

"Honestly you have to stop with the crappy insults." He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Don't have any more time to waste. Let's hurry up so I can get an earful from the old man.

The girl silently nodded as Kiyoshi turned and waved to the young man "Sorry for any trouble my sister caused you."

The man walked off out of the alley. Tetsuo just stood there not knowing what to do. He wanted to say thank you to the girl as much as he did not want to admit that, but she was gone already. He said nothing as he looked at the food before finally picking one up and started to eat it.

* * *

A whole year had pass and Tetsuo never saw the girl again when he went to steal stuff. Not once. Tetsuo had gotten a little taller since then and his hair was more wilder as he was on the outskirts of town looking around as he walked. He didn't stop until he reached a large gate blocking off the largest house he ever seen.

"If what I heard was right, this should be the place."

He looked around and saw guards standing behind the gate so that was out of the question. He just wanted to be in and out. He walked over to the stone wall and touched he then tried to get a grip on it and started to climb up. He climbed as slowly as possible so not to trip and land on the ground.

As he got to the top he heard something hit the wall on the other side. He blinked as he saw two hands pop out of nowhere and before he could even say anything he heard "BOO!"

Tetsuo yelped as he started to fall but his hand shot out and he grabbed the top of the wall. He sighed in relief as he looked up and growled. The girl was literally smirking as she looked at him from the other side.

"Hey the hell is your-"

She quickly bopped him on the head making him more mad "What the heck!"

"Your that weird poor idiot from that alley or whatever. What are you doing here?"

Tetsuo rubbed his head with his free hand before placing it back on the wall "You mentioned something about a mansion that time so I thought I come check it out."

"What for?" She looked confused "You moving up from stealing from those vendors now?"

Tetsuo shook his head "Hell no. I just..."

What?"

"...wanted to thank you for that one time."

The girl was caught off guard by this and looked at the boy surprised "For that food?"

He nodded as he looked away feeling awkward. She blinked as she grabbed his hand.

"What are you-Woah!"

Tetsuo came tumbling over the other side as Ayumi looked down from the ladder as he laid in a heap. She slid down and went to check on him but he head butted her as soon as she got even close.

She rubbed her head and glared at him "What was that for you big meanie."

"You just pulled me over out of nowhere. I could have broke my freaking back."

"Well your fine though so what does it matter...?" She pointed at him with a confused look "Now that I think about what the heck is your name?"

"Tetsuo you spoiled brat!"

The girl had enough as she returned the favor and head butted Tetsuo. The two glared at eachother ready to fight as the girl lost focus and turned to see Kiyoshi was staring at the two. Tetsuo gulped as he turned afraid he might be thrown out but Kiyoshi turned his head like he did not even notice them as he left.

"...What was that about?" Tetsuo got no answer as the girl ran off to where the man was heading.

"Hey wait. We ain't finished here!" He ran after her but the girl was more faster then he thought she be. He turned a corner and came up to her as she squated down hiding on the side of the door. He was about to say something until she saw him, smacked him and proceeded to kick him in the leg. He was about to cry in pain when she pulled him down and covered his mouth.

"Mppph...mph mph mph...hhhhhhhh! (Let go of me dammit!)

"Shhhh...just watch."

She let go of his mouth and he was about to respond until he turned to see what she was looking at. Kiyoshi stood their perfectly calm as he stuck out his palm and a crimson ball of energy appeared in his hand in an instant. Tetsuo could hear voices from inside where Kiyoshi was.

"That is most impressive Kiyoshi. You continue to improve greatly. At the rate your going you might even become a better heir then me."

Kiyoshi closed his hand the the Crimson energy ball that was in his hand disappeared.

"I highly doubt that father. But I'll do my best."

"So cool." Ayumi commented. Tetsuo just looked at the man in surprise.

'What was that he just did? It looked so...awesome.'

"You started at the academy tomorrow right?"

Kiyoshi nodded "Yes. I'll be heading to Shin ō academy as of tomorrow."

"Shin ō academy...the heck is that?" He whispered to Ayumi.

"It's the place where all Soul Reapers go before they joined the Court Squads."

"Cool. So that guys going to become a Soul Reaper."

"Yup." She grinned "And after that I'll be following him soon someday and join the academy."

Tetsuo looked at the girl and saw how serious she was about that. She meant it.

"Guess it would be cool to become a Soul Reaper."

"The best."

Tetsuo nodded "Well good luck with that...um..."

"Oh that's right I never told you my name." She turned and stuck her hand out.

"The name is Ayumi. Ayumi Fujimoto."

* * *

"...After that the two became best friends. The girl even convinced the boy to be a Soul Reaper to and-"

"It stopped raining ages ago you know."

Tetsuo snapped out of it and looked at the sky and saw it had indeed stopped raining.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"...You were on a roll. Why stop you." Hiro commented as he got up. Taku looked up at him.

"Hiro what are you-"

"Just stay here and watch." He picked up his zanpaktou of the ground "Me and this guy got a score to settle."

Hiro hopped down the steps feeling way more better then he did before as he flexed his muscles. Tetsuo just sat there for a few seconds before getting up and picking up his zanpkatou as Hiro stepped back a good distance.

"So what did you think of the story?"

"Eh. Extremely boring."

Tetsuo didn't even look bothered by that "I see. Well it's my favorite story so we can agree to disagree. Then again, you might want to change your mind on that boring part. Want to know why?"

"No not really."

"To bad. Cause it is the last story you'll hear as you die."

He took his sword out of his sheath as Hiro fixed the sheath back on his back before he pulled the sword out.

"Let's settle this..."

"..."

The two quickly ran at eachother as Taku looked in awe.

"These two are so fast!"

Their zanpkatou clashed against eachother as they glaring at one another, not willing to back down from a fight. Hiro not backing down through stubbornness and determination and Tetsuo fighting to kill. The two moved back at the same time, looked at eachother and then charged at eachother again, holding nothing back as sparks flew.


	101. Chapter 101- The Crimson & Iron Conflict

As soon as the rain stopped Aimi left the room with Suzume and Haruki in tow. Although she wanted to get back to the barricks this was a more pressing issue right now. She tighten the grip on the lieutenant badge in her hands.

"Hey slow down!" Haruki called but she ignored him. Suzume said nothing as she just looked bored. She understood what got the girl riled up but she much rather be in a fight then doing this right now.

As she kept walking at a fast pace, an arm sterched out and blocked her path. She came to a screeching halt confusing the two.

"Hey Aimi why did you..." Suzume turned and was a little surprised to see the squad 2 captain was in their presence drenching wet as he rested on the railing.

"C-Captain Ogami?! What are you-"

"I was tired so I decided to take a nap. Didn't think it would rain but I'm to lazy to move so..."

"Honestly captain. That shouldn't come out of the mouth of the stealth force leader." Aimi stated bluntly. Haruki froze up and glared at her.

"Are you trying to piss him off dammit?!"

The man didn't seem fazed as he stifled a yawn and didn't move from his spot. If he was suppose to be offended by the remark being made by a lieutenant of all people, he wasn't doing a thing to stop it.

Just then Shun walked up.

"Captain. I've been looking all over for you. I came to report...?" He turned and finally noticed the trio "What are you guys doing here?"

"They were all walking so fast I decided to stop them...but since your here Shun be a good lieutenant and ask them what's wrong for me?"

"But captain-"

It was to late as the man started to doze off and snore quietly. Shun face palmed as he grumbled something quietly. He took his hand off his face and saw Aimi holding out the badge to him.

"Perfect timing. We could use somebody from the 2nd squads help."

"That's Tetsuo badge...where the hell did you get it."

"Diego apparently found it." Haruki answered "Said he saw it and picked it up when he went to go see that 3rd seat from squad 11."

"You haven't seen him have you Shun?"

The man shook his head "Sadly no. The last time I saw him was when he stormed off the other day. Don't know what he has been doing though."

"So even you don't know." Aimi sighed. She then looked st Suzume "Hey?"

"..." The girl looked like she was about to pass out from boredom. Aimi tapped her on the head and she snapped out of it.

"Huh? You want to fight?!"

"..." Everyone stayed quiet as they just looked at her. Suzume scratched her head "Huh? What's with the silent treatment?"

"Suzume you practically go around to all the barricks looking to fight us right?"

"Yeah..."

Haruki's eyes widened in revelation "Oh yeah that right. You practically annoy all of us with that, especially me cause you always ruin my peeping session on the girls."

Shun and Aimi gave the man a disgusted look as Suzume still looked a little lost "There a point to bringing up me wanting to fight or..."

"Since you go around, Aimi is basically asking if you saw him when you went to the Squad 5 barricks."

"Exactly."

Suzume looked lost for a few more seconds until a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh...no."

"THAT WAS QUICK!" Haruki exclaimed.

"Course it was. I went to the barricks and they said he wasn't there. All of them rejected to fight me after that and I just left. I ain't going to ask stupid question."

'Cause you have a one track mind that thinks nothing but fight.' Aimi didn't say this out loud though as she looked back at Shun.

"I'm concerned. It one think if he just left it at the barricks but...

"...you believe something happened and as such you want to look for him."

She nodded "You read my mind Shun. And while we're at it..."

"Alright. I finished my mission so I can go look. If you're asking me to search though I might need a little help and everyone from my squad is busy enough as it is."

"Then i'll help out." Haruki stated "Got nothing better to do."

"Good." Aimi nodded as she turned to Suzume "And Suzume-"

"I'm going to see if someone from the 11th squad with fight me again today." She hadn't even paid attention to what they said as she started to walk off "If your going to look for Tetsuo good luck, cause I ain't interested."

As she walked off as Haruki huffed "So she's ditching us just to fight somebody."

"I wasn't expecting her to help anyway. She is the definition of a person with a one track mind."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

Shun shook his head "She tells the truth. That one track mind makes her a great warrior but at the same time a bit of a nuisance."

"Damn. You two do not hold back."

Aimi turned and started to walk off. She stopped and turned her head.

"I have to head back to the barricks anyway to check on my captain do I'll send some people from my squad to help you out. You two be careful."

She was gone as soon as she finished the sentence. Haruki and Shun just stood their in akward silence.

'Dammit. Why do I have to be stuck with a big burly dude.'

"Let's go." Haruki snapped out of his thoughts and nodded as they began their search. Captain Ogami didn't even look their way as he snored loudly on the railing.

* * *

Hiro evaded being cut as he jumped back when Tetsuo threw a punch. He skidded back and then ran at the lieutenant and went to stab him. Tetsuo blocked the attack and pushed Hiro back. The two glared at eachother as they both swung down and their swords collided, causing sparks to fly everywhere.

Taku watched from the steps as this all transpired. He wanted to speak but words didn't come out of his mouth as he tried. He didn't know whether to be impressed, horrified or a mix of both.

'These guys haven't let up since they started. It's almost like I am watching two monsters...'

Both of them parried eachother sword away as they both stepped back. Tetsuo had a smug smirk on his face as Hiro was breathing a little heavy.

"Gotta give credit where credits due. You really got stronger and you can easily tell."

"...Heh. Thanks for the compliment." Hiro pulled his sword back and started charging at Tetsuo who looked unfazed and didn't even try to move a muscle.

"..."

As Hiro charged towards him he winced a little but resisted the urge to stop. He stayed focused and tried to stab Tetsuo who suddenly vanished.

"?!"

"I said you got stronger. I said nothing about getting stronger then me."

Hiro didn't notice until the last second that his shoulder had been cut .

"Wha..."

"Pay attention!"

Hiro turned back around and barely got his sword up in time. He hopped back and looked at Tetsuo surprised. The lieutenant just sat there calm.

"When the hell did you get faster? You weren't like this that one time."

Without a second though, Hiro ran and jumped into the air and swung his sword down at the man. Tetsuo vanished again as Hiro landed on the ground.

"You want to hear something Hiro? It might really interest."

"?"

"Back then in the world of the living...you kicked my ass after...whatever the hell happened that time. I'll give you that little victory for that random power surge that time that stopped me from kicking your ass. But there was a bit of reason you were able to put up a decent fight that time."

"What you making excuses now?"

"Hell no."

Taku's eyes widened "Hiro behind you!"

Hiro turned but it was to late as Tetsuo was behind him.

"Chomp! Tetsuwani!"

"!" It just felt like his arm had been crushed as Tetsuo released his Zanpaktou and struck his shoulder. Tetsuo struck him again in his chest with it and Hiro coughed up a small amount of blood as he was sent rolling on the ground.

"Hiro!"

"G-Gah..."

"The reason you were even able to be on my level was because I had a restriction on me."

Hiro staggered up as if felt like his arm was going to snap like a twig at any moment.

"W-What?"

"To make sure we don't cause any serious problems, all Captains and yours truly have a spiritual limiter put on us when we go to the World of the Living. And you want to know the percent it limits.

Tetsuo smiled "80 percent."

"?!"

'What! So that time I thought him...that was only when he wasn't even near...'

Your expression shows you catch on quick Hiro. You only fought me when I wasn't close to half my power. But now that we're here in the Soul Society..."

He vanished and Hiro quickly lifted his sword up as Tetsuo appeared and started to push him back.

"Your fighting me at my best now. 100 freaking percent!"

Tetsuo parried Hiro's sword away and got ready to pierce him but Hiro jumped out of the way and Tetsuo's Zanpaktou hit the building instead. It appeared fine at first but multiple cracks came out of nowhere and the building crumbled like it was nothing.

Taku's jaw dropped "Gah...That thing destroyed that building!"

Hiro grimaced as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Hurts like a bitch, don't it?" Tetsuo lowered his sword as he looked at Hiro was was breathing heavily.

"So how'd you plan on doing it if I can ask?"

"...Huh?"

"Saving Ayumi. If you thought it was just me and the captain you had to go through to do it your dead wrong. If you manage to defeat me, which I doubt, you will still be in a world of trouble. 13 captains and 12 lieutenants respectively all await you from here. So how in the hell did you think you could save her?"

"..."

"...I see. No answer. Guess you didn't think this through did you dumbass."

"...Why the hell would I do that."

Tetsuo was confused by what he just said.

"I don't give a damn how many of you there are. You can have about 100 if not even a 1000 lieutenants. It will all end the same..." Hiro let go of his shoulder and held up his sword "...with me kicking all your asses one by one."

"...Tch." Tetsuo lifted his sword up.

"Fine. If that's the case I just have to do you a favor for your own good."

"And what would that be?" Hiro muttered.

"Simple really. I'm going to knock some freaking sense into your egoistical brain!"

He leapt at Hiro and swung his sword to the right of Hiro's head. Hiro lowered his head and managed to graze Tetsuo on the arm. He didn't seem fazed though as Hiro sidestepped out of the way. Tetsuo turned and midair and blocked the attack as he landed safely on the ground.

'I cannot let him hit me with that sword. Literally felt like he took my entire arm off. I can't even move that well...shit.'

"Hey stay focused Hiro!"

"..." Hiro pushed Tetsuo back and swung for his head. This caught Tetsuo a little bit by surprise and he bent back and it grazed his hair. Hiro took the chance and pointed his sword down. Tetsuo was shocked again but instinctively rolled out of the way and hopped back up.

"Impressive! Glad you can actually put up a decent fight!"

Hiro got his sword up ready to block as Tetsuo came at him. He swung his sword down as soon as Tetsuo got close but the man jumped up at the last second and kneed Hiro in the forehead. Hiro was stunned as Tetsuo struck him in the same shoulder again. Tetsuo landed on the ground and hit Hiro in the gut with his hilt.

Hiro landed on the ground with a thud and got on his knees as he coughed up blood.

Tetsuo stood over him with daggers in his eyes "You'll never save her at this rate."

"Shut...up..."

"Why are you so determined? You want to be her hero that badly? Huh?!"

"I don't want...I don't dream...I don't wish to do anything...I HAVE to save her."

Tetsuo didn't even know or realize what he was doing as is set him off. He proceeded to cut Hiro up with his blade.

"You! Dumbass! Your! A! God! Damn! Idiot!" He roared loudly as he cut Hiro. Hiro winced but didn't even let out a peep as he stood up as Tetsuo wouldn't let up. Hiro tried to block it or atleast move out of the way but Tetsuo wouldn't let up.

"You have no right and you never will have the right. If you want to save her so badly then die!"

"..."

"Her suffering...this execution...the lost of her powers...her being stuck in the human world with a bastard like you...do you not get it?!"

"..."

"ITS YOUR DAMN FAULT! ALL OF IT! ALL OF IT! ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU SON OF BITCH!"

Tetsuo pulled his sword back and as he swung down Hiro lifted his sword up and blocked the attack.

"?!"

"You really think I don't know Tetsuo?"

"?!"

"Ever since that day all I can ever think about was how I screwed up. Laid in my bed depressed as hell, barely muttered a word to my family or friends just wondering, thinking 'What went wrong? Why did this happen?'...Every. Single. Day."

"..."

"I didn't think I could do anything...but here I am now do what I thought I couldn't. I'm here now and I ain't going down to you, your captain or anybody else. Because no matter what..."

Hiro looked up and glared at Tetsuo "I'M GOING TO SAVE AYUMI! I WILL REPAY HER FOR EVERYTHING SHE HAS DONE FOR ME!"

* * *

"Hehehehehehehehe..." The source of the laugh could do nothing but chuckle with a big grin on his pale white face.

"This boring watching him get his ass kicked...Ah well. Unless he mounts a comeback I'll gladly take his place...He...Hehehehehehehehe...HaHaHaHa...

"HEHEHEHEHEEHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA!"


	102. Chapter 102- White Hot Bloodlust

"...Your a goddamn idiot!" Tetsuo pushed down as Hiro did the opposite. The two struggled for control against one another as Hiro tried to get up. Tetsuo wasn't letting up an inch though. Hiro gritted his teeth as he lifted himself off his knees and planted his feet into the ground.

"I...will...not..."

"?!"

"lose to you dammit!" Hiro pushed the man away much to his surprise as he jumped back. Hiro almost stumbled but caught himself as his wounds were starting to open up again as he panted heavily.

"Your starting to become a pain in the ass Hiro." Tetsuo muttered as the boy just continued to breathe heavily.

'I got to find away to avoid getting hit by that sword and I have to find the perfect moment to strike.'

"So you going to make the first move or should I?"

"..." Hiro didn't even response as he started to feel his legs shake. It almost felt like they were turning into jelly. He wiped his finger across his side and looked at the blood.

'All this blood...I think it's a freaking miracle I can stand right now.'

"Here I come!" Tetsuo ran towards Hiro and he side stepped at the last second avoiding being hit. Tetsuo turned and swung his blade again. Hiro squated down and put down his head. He looked up as Tetsuo started to pull his blade up.

'An opening!'

Hiro lifted his sword up the ground and turned counterclockwise as he began to swing. This caught Tetsuo by surprise as Hiro grinned.

"I got you now-"

Tetsuo jumped up in the air just as the sword was about to hit him in the side. He had barely avoided it as it clipped his sandals.

"?!"

"It's the other way around!"

Hiro could move fast enough as the sword connected with the side of his head. His jaw hung open as he tried to get words out as he was sent flying into the rubble from he building Tetsuo destroyed eariler.

"H-Hiro!" Taku hopped down from the stairs and ran as fast as he could with his small doll legs. Tetsuo did nothing to stop him as he just stood there motionless as he looked in the direction he sent the boy flying.

"So that what you did huh. You saw an opening that I left on accident and went to strike. That was brilliant and a good idea. That would have probably worked on someone else."

"HIRO!"

"...It should have become obvious just not w if it wasn't at the beginning. The Tetsuo you fought in your world and the Tetsuo you face here now...are two completely different people. You can pretty much call them opposites."

Taku got to the rubble and tried to find Hiro.

"You put up a good effort but in the end you failed. So just do us all a favor and die slowly. If you do I would finally have an apology. Your death will be my apology for Ayumi though she won't accept it. It the only thing I can do to make up for everything...

"..." A hand shot out of the rubble. Tetsuo looked surprised but kept a stern look on his face.

"You are stubborn as hell you know that Hiro?"

"...Yeah I got to admit he is but I ain't him. Hehehehehehehe..."

"?!" Tetsuo's eyes widened 'What the hell...that voice...'

"Man you know it's a real pain in the you know what if you know what I mean. Hahahahahahehehe! Here I was wanting to kill you last time but he stopped me."

Hiro popped out of the rumble grinning wildly like a mad man as his eyes turned black and his pupils turned red. Taku looked relieved

"H-Hiro your alright."

Hiro slapped the doll away and Taku faceplanted on the ground. He immediately got up and glared at him.

"The hell is your problem you red headed jerk? Is that how you treated a friend?!"

"He...shut the hell up dolly. The grown ups are talking! HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE!"

"H-Hiro..." Taku backed away as Hiro hopped down from the rubble and rubbed his shoulder.

"This dumbass. Honestly he would have been less injured if he has let me take over in that last fight but noooo...Oh well." He looked at Tetsuo.

"I remember you clearly. Your that weird ass guy with the stupid hair right? HEHHAHAHAHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAH!"

"...Hiro what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hiro is perfectly fine if you think about. Although as for me..."

The boy charged and swung at Tetsuo. He moved in so fast Tetsuo couldn't move in time as he was cut on the chest.

"I AM WHAT YOU CALL CRAZY RIGHT?! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA!"

Hiro continued to swing his blade with all his might ignoring the injuries. He was moving like a mad man as his body swayed from side to side. Tetsuo was blocking to the best of his abilities but he kept getting hit with the sword.

'The hell is going? It like last time. One minute I'm kicking his ass and the next he suddenly becomes all crazy."

"Oh come on Tetsuo! What happen to all that trash talk from earlier huh?! Hehehehehehehehe! All the crap you spewed off to Hiro was pretty funny personally but when you talk shit I expect you to back it up. HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHA!"

"..." Tetsuo pushed Hiro back and jumped in the air raising his sword over his head as he came down. Hiro looked up and continued grinning.

"Hehhehehe. How cute. Trying to hit me from above huh...shame on you."

Before Tetsuo could even bring his sword anywhere close to Hiro, the boy raised his leg and kneed the man in the gut. Tetsuo let out a loud gasp as Hiro proceeded to pound away with a barrage of punches.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Is that all you got!" He taunted.

Taku did nothing but look in horror as this proceeded to happen.

"No way...what the hell...what the hell happened to Hiro..." He muttered "I-It's like..."

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"...It's like I am looking at some demon. Like I'm seeing...the devil himself..."

Hiro continued to pound away as Tetsuo tried to get away. He tried to swing his sword but Hiro caught it with ease in one hand much to his surprise.

"Hey now it ain't very nice to be swinging your sword around like a mad man! That's my job! Hehehehehehehehe!"

He stopped with the beating and pushed Tetsuo away as he lifted his sword.

"This is how you do it! Pay close attention!"

"!"

Tetsuo couldn't say anything as Hiro cut him without any hesitation laughing and cackling as a large gash now reached from his chest to his abdomen. Blood splattered all over the ground as Tetsuo went glassy eyed. He stumbled back and fell to one knee.

"Aw...the little warrior stands still. How amusing. Now I can cut you up in to little bits! HE...HEHHEHEHE..HEHEEHHAA...?!"

Hiro fell to his knees as he clutched his head in agony.

"You freaking dumbass. Why you always got to do this shit when things become exciting!"

Hiro got off his knees and wailed in agony as he shook his head.

"No dumbass...come on. Just let me finish this guy off in..."

"Get...out of my head!"

Hiro let out a roar before falling to his knees. He was on the verge of collapse as all his wounds opened up. His eyes returned back to normal as his breathing got heavier.

Taku slowly walked up to Hiro scared to get near him "H-Hiro?"

"...Sorry about that" He stood up and grabbed his sword ignoring his injuries as he looked at Tetsuo.

"How long you going to stay there like that."

"..." Tetsuo coughed up blood which dripped from his mouth as he stood up. His shihakusho had been completely torn and was soaked in blood as he chest was now exposed.

"...Shit..."

"...I don't think either of us will last much longer so let's hurry this up..."

"...The...hell you mean?"

"One final attack."

"Hiro are you mad!" Taku exclaimed "I mean you're already..."

"It won't feel right unless we resolve this here...and now..."

"..." Tetsuo held his head down.

"So we're ending it like this huh?"

"Yeah..."

Tetsuo nodded his head as he coughed up more blood "Fine...b...y...me..."

Tetsuo ran at Hiro ignoring the huge pain as blood dripped on the ground leaving a trail as he ran towards Hiro. Hiro didn't move as he just raised his sword.

'Ayumi...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything...I blame this boy over and over again for this but for some reason I feel like I had a hand in this...You were annoying as hell and a pain in the ass but you were a good...no. The greatest and best friend I could ask for. Their was even a time I looked up to you. You the rich spoiled brat who was always dreaming...atleast when you didn't complain.'

Tetsuo coughed up more blood as he wobbled a bit but continued to run towards Hiro.

'You were the one that inspired me to become a soul reaper in the first place. I never dreamed a day about it thinking I just be stealing on the streets for the rest of my life. You changed that though. And how do I repay you for that. We rarely talked cause I was always so busy with being a lieutenant and getting better then the Captain. We barely muttered words to eachother at the academy. I wasn't there to comfort you when that incident happened a couple of years ago with your squad.'

'I'm just a joke and don't deserve to be your friend. Hell I even wished death on you. But it hurts like hell you know. Seeing you in pain and seeing you not have that stupid smile you had when we were kids. And that determination. That will of yours and dream to be a great Soul Reaper...to see you just accept your death like it's nothing...'

He lifted his head up as tears started to roll down his eyes.

"I have to defeat him...I know in my heart it won't happen but I hope that if I do and you get your powers back...please...I want the old Ayumi back...not the one I see now..."

"DIE SO SHE CAN SMILE AGAIN!" He roared. Hiro said nothing as he stayed silent. As soon as Tetsuo was about to stab him, he swung his sword down to the ground and a large burst of crimson energy slash came out. Tetsuo didn't even hesitate and didn't stop as he was about to stab Hiro.


	103. Chapter 103- Crimson&Iron conflict ended

Both just stood their motionless as if time had stopped. Hiro just had a blink look on his face showing no expression or emotion whatsoever. He didn't make a single moment and did bother to look at the blade that pierced through his abdomen. He remained silent.

Hiro didn't even show a sign of pain as Tetsuwani was pulled out. Tetsuo held his hand down as his tears fell to the ground. He stepped back as he looked up at Hiro with red eyes as tears continued to stream down his face.

Taku couldn't move as he looked with his jaw dropped as the two just looked at eachother. "H-Hiro...no."

"..."

"C-Come on. Stop playing around. Stop wasting time standing there."

"..."

"We need to get to Ayumi now so stop standing there like a idiot!"

"..."

Taku started to become scared as Hiro didn't respond "H-Hiro..."

Tetsuo started to walk towards him but didn't raise his sword. Hiro didn't even react and still wasn't moving as he had the same blink stare in his face. Tetsuo lifted his hand slowly as he got closer.

Hiro still didn't move an inch.

As Tetsuo got closer he reached out and grabbed Hiro's shoulder as he slumped over on it.

"...H...ey...stop...standing there like a d..umbass..."

"..."

"You...you have a girl to save so...stop looking...l...l...like a total dumbass already.

Tetsuo tried to tighten his grip on the boys shoulder but he couldn't and all he could muster was a weak one.

"Heh...I got no strength left huh..."

Tetsuo started to cough up blood as he started to bleed out on Hiro, covering his shihakusho with blood.

"She's the only friend I really ever had. So please...please for me...for the b...both of us. Save..."

Tetsuo let go of Hiro and started to fall backwards on the ground. His sword landed with a loud clatter

"...her."

He collapsed on the ground right besides Hiro. Hiro still wasn't showing any emotion but turned his head to looked at the body laying next to his feet. Taku bounded over with tears and hopping up and down in celebration!

"H-Hiro y-you were awesome! You won...you won!"

"..." Hiro just dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He struggled to get back up to his feet, but soon collapsed right next to Tetsuo.

"H-Huh?" Taku stop celebrating and look at the man "Hiro what the hell are you doing. Get up we have a hot girl to save."

Hiro didn't even move as Taku walked over and kicked him in the shoulder. He didn't budge. Taku kept nudging him as he started to hear footsteps.

"It came from over here!" A voice yelled. Taku's eyes widened in fear as he realized it was Soul Reapers, and from the sound of it, there were several. He looked at Hiro, who still hadn't moved an inch and was unconscious. Taku panicked and ran to Hiro's feet.

"Hiro come on! Get up!"

"..."

"You can't just lay here, we'll be in trouble if you don't move. You have to get up and keep moving."

Hiro still didn't move as tears started to form in Taku's eyes.

"Get up! You promised you save her! You promised me and everyone that you would save Ayumi! That bastard you just fought wants her to be saved by you. Because of that...You just have to get up. It can't end here dammit!"

"..."

"Hiro please get-"

The cover to the sewer shot up in the air. Taku turned in surprise as before he could say anything someone had landed next to Hiro. The figure looked down.

"Guess you didn't take the avoid trouble rout like I did. What an idiot."

The boy was lifted up off the ground as the man just looked at Taku, who remained speechless. It was Kai, who was completely void of any injuries of the sort.

"K-Kai..."

"I was wondering where the hell you went. So you ended up with Hiro huh." He turned and looked at Tetsuo's body and whistled "Must have been some fight."

"..."

"I think I can see something over there!"

"!" Kai gently carried Hiro to the sewer entrance as he looked at Taku "Can't exactly stay here and rested. Let's hurry up and get down here."

"...R-Right."

* * *

"Lieutenant, over here. That bright red flash came from over here."

Shun and Haruki ran as fast they could with several members of Haruki and Aimi's squad behind them. They turned a corner and Haruki narrowed his eyes "Hey, I think I see something over there!"

They kept running and as soon as they got there time just seemed to stop. Shun saw the massive damage done to the area but that was the least of his worries as he saw Tetsuo who remained limped on the ground with blood around his body. He couldn't get himself to move as he was just speechless.

"Lieutenant Maeda!" The officers ran over to him as Shun just stood there. Haruki cursed and growled in annoyance.

"Damn. Looks like Aimi was right. I was hoping there was a small chance she was wrong."

"Same here...but to think he be in this state. Damn."

The two walked over to Tetsuo as one of the officers turned to him.

"Lieutenant Maeda appears to be critically injured, if we don't treat him soon he might die."

"Then hurry up and call a doctor dammit!" The officer nodded as he ran off. Shun turned "Make sure you ask for anyone but Mao to while your at it."

Haruki looked at him "Why not get Mao? She is one of the best in terms of healing."

"Yeah, but she is also the best at being fragile, clumsily, nervous and scared of anything. Besides she has her hands full dealing with those idiots from Squad 11."

"Guess your right. If she is already dealing with hell in a sense, best not to add to that hell." He looked down at Tetsuo and shook his head "Damn man. Whoever managed to do this to you must be one tough son of a bitch."

In the distance, the two were unaware they were being watched by one certain man who had a evil grin planted on his face and his Lieutenant who just grinned, ear to ear, showing off her braces as she twirled around on the roof.

"Yay! That battle was pretty good. I was on the edge of my seat."

"...It was above average at best." Isamu muttered "Though going of Ken told us, I ain't surprised. Barely impressed though."

"My favorite part was when they cut eachother. The image of a Zanpaktou cutting up a body...It just makes me feel all bubbly and happy."

"Not surprised." Isamu muttered as he didn't pay attention to his lieutenant as she kept babbling on.

"Seeing a fight like that just makes me want to stab something, someone, anything. It the only thing that could satisfy this happy feeling!"

"...You are one sadistic kid, you know that Kaede."

"I am not. I am 100% normal." She protested as she puffed her cheeks up.

"No your not. But then again I ain't complaining. You just stay the way you are, cause it's perfect.

This made the girl smile again as she looked down at where the 3 had disappeared to.

"Should we go after them captain?"

Isamu shook his head "I ain't fighting a man close to deaths door. I'll let the little boy heal up and then after that..." He pulled out his Zanpaktou and stabbed it into the tile roofing.

"I'll make sure that boy puts his heart into it when he fights me."

The girl just giggled with glee as they just looked down at where the battle had taken place


	104. Chapter 104- Rest & Recovery

Kai landed on the ground with a soft fall with Hiro resting on his back as he carried him into the sewers. Taku followed close behind with a large barrage of questions.

"Where the hell where you? Why the hell did you leave me to die and with that bastard of all people?! What in the 7th layer of hell are you doing in the sewers?!"

Kai didn't look at him as he kept walking "I could ask you the same things minus the 3rd thing. I just happened to fall into this place by chance." He muttered

"How do you fall into a sewer by..." Taku stopped himself and immediately remembered what happened to Hiro and him and how what he was spewing right now was pure hypocrisy.

"I just did. When I was running from those Soul Reapers which you caused to chase us."

"The hell you blaming me for?!"

"...I was running when I fell through some faulty tile. Caught me by surprise."

"? Why are you so quiet?" He asked noticing the mod souls silence

'This loser fell down here the same way we did. How the hell ain't he embarrassed by that?' Taku looked at him and shook his head "Just feel like being quiet."

"Your the last person that would probably do that."

"Screw you! With Hiro I can tolerate crappy insults, but the last person I want to be insulted by is a loser like you who doesn't know jack about me!"

"Whatever." Kai muttered. This made Taku more mad as they kept walking.

"...Kai is that you?" A gruffly voice Taku never heard before muttered as they got close to a large square room with a dim light flickering on and off in it.

"Who the heck was that?"

"...An old friend."

As soon as they entered the room, Taku froze from pure shock and horror. There standing, or in this case sitting before him was a large burly man who towered over him and probably Kai if he was standing up. He had slicked back spiky red hair. His eyes were hidden by his dark tinted glasses. He had sideburns going down the side of his face and a scruffy beard. He was wearing the standard Soul Reaper uniform.

He adjusted his glasses as he noticed Taku and the bloody body draped over Kai's shoulder and kept his calm expression "I see you brought some visitors"

"Yup. One of them needs your help." He placed Hiro on the ground and the man didn't get up and just looked at him "The injuries are pretty severe. I don't have to get up to see that...who is this young man."

"One of the people that I came down here with to the Soul Society along with sis. His names Hiro."

The man looked the same at the mention of Hiro but perked up a little at the mention of Nami "Oh. Nami is here as well. How is she doing?"

Kai just sighed "Her same old self. Smashing anything in sight that pisses her off even a little and still has zero self control like she did at the academy."

The man let out a soft chuckle "So she hasn't changed much. I am assuming the same can be said for yourself?"

"More or-"

"Wait a freaking minute!"

The two stopped talking and looked at the mod soul who was trying to process what was going on but he felt his brain was going to burn out.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you talking so casually with the enemy? Was it..." Taku let out a exaggerated gasp as he stepped back "Could that be it. Did you and your stupid sisters trick us? That has to be it! Maybe this was your plan all along you bastard! To turn us in and then get the glory! And to..."

Kai grabbed Taku and shoved his face into the sewer water, making the mod soul flail around.

"Idiot. Me and sis might not have any connection with this chick and I'm not crazy about Hiro or that other girl or any of your friends for that matter. but let's make one thing clear. I am not a traitor, I never was a traitor and I will never be a traitor. Got that?"

"B...but the Soul Reaper-"

"I just happen to be an old friend of Kai's! We went to the academy to Soul Reapers together along with Nami. I just happen to run into Kai since I was volunteering to clean down here. I could easily guess he was one of the ryoka I had heard a report about and since he trusted me he tolded me the rest my young mod soul friend."

Kai eased up and threw Taku back on land. The mod soul stood up and felt like he could move at all as he spit and coughed up water. He kept coughing up water as he looked at the man

"You say that but how do we know you won't turn us in or something"

"..."

"Don't give me the silent treatment you son of a bitch!"

"I have no intention of turning you in, I assure you. I am well aware of your purpose to save Ms. Fujimoto and I am well aware of the crimes she has committed. Despite that though I actually applaud you all."

Taku's jaw dropped "Huh?!"

"What Ayumi Fujimoto committed was a grave crime indeed. One I do sincerely think should be something one is punished for. However I believe execution for it was something we put in the past and something that should have stayed there. I was mistaken though." He got up and then walked over to Hiro. He sat down next to him and started to examine the boy as he kept talking.

"I'm not one for fighting. You could say as the 3rd seat of the 4th squad, I have taken up my captain's philosophy to a major extent."

Kai looked surprised "Your a 3rd seat? Damn did not expect to hear that."

The man just laughed "Trust me. I never saw myself getting into this position either but hear I am. Then again...a lot did change when you two dropped out of the academy."

Kai said nothing as he just sat down on the floor "How long you going to take?"

"Hmm...The wounds are pretty bad. It might take me the whole night and half the day to atleast stitch him up and treat his wounds. It would superbly take longer indeed but if I stay down here for to much longer the 13 squads might notice."

"I see...Alright." Kai nodded "I'm probably no where near the level you are st Mr. 3rd seat but I think I can handle the rest."

"But if Hiro has to rest for days, we won't have much time on our hands."

"It's a risk we have to take. Better for him to be in a better condition then he is in now then let him go out there right now and get killed."

"But we have to save Ayu-"

"If I may interject here mod soul, I have to agree with Kai. I can see where you are coming from certainly. Time isn't something really on your side here but it is best that you atleast rest for the night. The Soul Reapers will probably be looking and might even be willing to kill you all for invading this place."

"?!"

"I know nothing of your other comrades or what condition they are in but they all are probably doing the same thing and resting as we speak. It is get prett late after all. So rest to rid your fatigue."

"..."

Kai just yawned as he used his arm as a pillow "We'll gladly do that then. You just get to work Naoko."

The man just nodded as he got up again and picked up his neck it he had placed off the ground "Alright then. I'll disinfect his wounds and stitch him up. After that you can handle the rest. I'll leave a few medical supplies you will most likely need just in case.

"Cool...zzzzz." Kai started to snore and soon he was passed out and sleeping like nothing had happened. Taku just stared as Naoko began working on Hiro.

"As I said, you should get some rest. As much as you need mod soul. I can't just do this in an instant and don't like a crowd watching me to be honest."

Taku said nothing as he had a worried look on his face, but their was nothing he could do. He just had to trust this guy claiming to be Kai's friend. He yawned and plopped down on his butt and crossed his arms. He looked at Hiro one more time before he drifted off into sleep."

Naoko worked quietly so he wouldn't wake the two up. Hiro winced slightly but still didn't open his eyes as his wounds were being clean. As he kept cleaning the wounds Naoko's hand grazed something.

"?" He stared at the boy and knew what he was about to do was wrong. He slipped his hand into the upper half of the shihakusho and felt something that felt a little jagged, chipped and somewhat smooth. He got a grip on it and began to pull it out. It felt like some kind mask. As he carefully pulled the object from the boys shihakusho, his eyes widen at what he now held in his hands.

"This thing...what is he doing with something like this on him?!" He looked at Hiro "I've heard the rumors before but I dodged them. Could this boy be apart of that group?"


	105. Chapter 105- This Means War

"Oh my god!" Mao fell to the ground and backed away covering her mouth as She saw Tetsuo's body. Maziono tried to calm her down and keep her from crying as Shun glared at the Soul Reaper he had sent over.

"I remember fully giving you orders NOT to get Mao!" He roared. The soul reaper winced as he held his head down "I-I'm sorry lieutenant. Everyone else in Squad 4 is still treating the injured Squad 11 members or moving there corpses out."

"Corpses...Wait don't tell me."

"Captain Kenpachi and his lieutenant were here earlier." He answered. This made Mao want to cry more as just the mention of that man or his lieutenant scared her. Maizono continued to comfort her as Aimi sighed.

"Couldn't be helped then if Mao is the only one available. Plus better her then her captain since he goes wherever to meditate..."

Suzume walked into the lieutenant room and let out a loud yawn "Hey...morning you guys what's all the..."

She opened her eyes and saw Tetsuo's body on the table, waking her up fully "Wha..."

"So your up huh." Aimi turned to face her "That means you don't know. Tetsuo fought one of the ryoka and...well you see the result."

Suzume's jaw dropped as soon as this was said this and she looked at Tetsuo.

"His injuries are serious. He's lucky me and Haruki found him when we did or he be dead. So don't worry he'll be-"

"You damn fighting stealing bastard!"

Shun stopped speaking and they all saw Suzume strangling Tetsuo "I wanted to be the first that fought the ryoka dammit! I'm the one itching for fights here!"

Shun grabbed her by the collar and got her off with ease as she continued to struggle.

"Woah, what the heck got into you?" Maizono stated.

"Ain't it obvious. Since I was the one itching for the fight, the automatically means I should be the first-"

"Show so compassion and stop be so damn one minded!" Shun and Aimi roared as they hit her upside the head maki her curse out loud "Ow! Damn that hurt!"

"You honestly did deserve that." Maizono commented as Suzume growled "That's it. Either the next ryoka is mine to fight or one of you guys have to-"

Aimi and Shun hit her over the head again "Shut up!"

"...More proof that you lot are all inferior brain dead chimps."

"?!" Everyone turned their attention to Kohaku, who had literally appeared out of nowhere as she probed at Tetsuo's body. She lifted his wrist up and checked for a pulse.

"Damn. I was hoping he die." She muttered.

"Kohaku why are you here? Where did you come from?" Shun asked. She stopped probing at the body and looked at them all "Oh. You dumbass are still here?"

"Aimi glared at her, which seemed not to faze the other lieutenant as she pulled out a bag of chips and started to stuff them in her mouth.

Haruki immediately made the mistake of opening his mouth as she did this. She glanced at him and before he could say anything she tazed him, resulting in him twitching on the ground a charred mess.

"Any of you make a comment, you end up like example #dumbass over here got it." She stuffed her mouth full of chips and crunched and chewed on them loudly as she kept looking at Tetsuo's body.

"Kohaku." She looked up at her and just smirked "Oh. One of the few semi intelligent monkeys has something to say. I guess I can waste some time on your pointless questions Aimi."

Aimi ignored the insult and got straight to the point "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously I came to see if one of my future corpses was dead of course. Are you blind?"

"I mean how did you know he was injured."

"Shun, Haruki, myself, Mao and Maizono were pretty much the only ones to get news of this. No one else should know about what transpired."

"Wrong. I watched the whole fight."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as she said this as she plopped down on the ground and pulled out her laptop and started typing away.

"How-"

Kohaku immediately cut her off "My methods for such things shall not be revealed to the likes of you chimps."

Maziono stepped up "Wait a minute. If you watched it...you saw him get beat by the ryoka?!"

"I believe I answered that..."

"You saw it but did nothing to help him?!"

"I am under no obligation to help any of you, my squad, the other squad or the captains. I'll do whatever I damn well please. I by no means have to help him just cause I see him getting his ass kicked."

"But he's your comrade dammit! We all are!" She yelled angrily as Kohaku stuffed her face.

"No your my test subjects. All the lieutenant are nothing but future things for me to use experiments on. Nothing more. That even includes you along with every captain...Kiyoshi."

Everyone was confused now. Why was she bringing up Kiyoshi was all they could ask themselves.

"Minus the rudeness you display I am impressed."

Everyone turned and saw the aforementioned man standing at the door way with an emotionless look in his eyes. Mao started to tense up a little being around his presence. Everyone minus Suzume and Kohaku also tensed up along with her. He quietly walked in not saying another word.

"How did you know I was coming."

Kohaku closed her eyes but kept on typing "I'll say to you what I said to them. The method's of my observation of you all is a T-R-A-D-E S-E-C-R-E-T Kiyoshi."

"That's Captain Fujimoto to you."

"Whatever you say Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi ignored the disrespect he received like it was somewhat common as he stepped over and saw Tetsuo. He just clicked his tounge in disgust and looked at him with a blink stare.

"...Who was the one that brought him here?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"That would be me and Lieutenant Haruki sir!" Shun stated calmly.

"I see. What about the ryoka?"

"Shun said whoever was response was long gone by the time they arrived captain." Aimi answered.

Kiyoshi said nothing as he just looked at his lieutenant's body. He sights shifted to Mao, who flinched as she realized.

"Lieutenant Arakida..."

"H-H-Hello Captain!" She sputtered out nervously "I-I-I only just f-found out a-about the injuries to T-T-Tetsuo. I'll do my-"

"Go back and treat those buffoons from the 11th squad."

"H-Huh?"

Kiyoshi turned and started to walk out ignoring them all.

Suzume got free from Shun's grip and landed on her feet with ease "You mean your ditching your lieutenant?"

"He failed miserably. He wasn't suppose to go and apprehend the ryoka to begin with and when he did and still lost. I call that nothing but absolutely patheticness. Nothing more."

"What are you saying!" Maizono yelled.

"Cool it Maizono." Aimi warned. The girl didn't let up though.

"He is almost dead cause he tried to stop one of the ryoka and fought bravely! That should be no reason to-"

"I'm sorry but last time I checked you aren't a Captain. So what gives you the right to talk back to me like you are?"

"What?!"

"Maizono drop it!"

"But-"

Aimi bowed looking down at the ground "We're sorry for her being rude to you captain. Please forgive along with Kohaku for her earlier rudeness."

"I ain't apologizing for shit and you don't need to apologize for me chimp." The comment was ignored though as Kiyoshi kept walking.

"Thanks to that idiot all the captains have been summoned. I don't care what you do as long as that idiot is in a cell afterwards got it.

"...Yes Captain." Suzume, Shun, Aimi and Mao all bowed, the latter more nervously then the rest. Kohaku kept typing away as Maizono just glared at him. Kiyoshi just nodded as he walked off.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance Maizono stomped her foot in annoyance "That bastard! Treating his lieutenant like that! He could show a little compassion!"

"Drop it already. I'm getting bored just hearing you talk." Suzume muttered.

She turned and looked to see everyone minus Mao and Haruki (who still hadn't moved since being tazed) had a calm expression on their faces.

"How can you guys be so calm after that."

"If it doesn't involve fighting, I don't give a damn."

"You should really already know my answer you idiots."

Aimi sighed "I'm upset to but..." She looked at Mao "Mao. Quit standing there and hurry up with the treatment. The longer you stand their the worst he gets."

"R-Right!" She nodded and ran over to the man as she grabbed her med-kit and started to get to work.

"Guys!"

"Maizono we are upset like you-"

"I'm not."

"Hell if I care."

"...Okay ALMOST all of us are upset like you." Aimi continued.

"Aimi is right! It would do nothing to get into an arguement with a captain on what is right and what is wrong." Shun added "Nothing we can do but obey the Captain's orders." He tuned to Mao.

"Mao just do a simple check up and do what you can. I'll send for squad 5 to bring him to a cell. I'm against doing that but again we must listen to Captain Kiyoshi's orders.

Mao nodded as she started to focus on doing what she could for Tetsuo. She looked down at him sadly 'Please hang in there Tetsuo! We can't lose you. I won't let you die."

Gray snored peacefully in the tool shed. He would have preferred a nice comfortable bed over it but he wasn't complaining. He kept snoring peacefully until a rake fell and hit him on the head. He mumbled to himself quietly as he opened his eyes and yawned loudly.

"Crappy place to sleep. But we're behind enemies lines anyway. Not like I expect them to give me a bed and pillow with a mint on it." He walked over to the door and opened it not even bothering to check to see if another Soul Reaper was coming.

Gray started to stretch so he could get himself loose "I still don't know where to go dammit. Couldn't get a peep from any of those guys...oh well."

He decided to start walking as he let out another loud yawn "Hopefully I can find Ayumi today. Then we can hurry up and get out of here."

Nami hopped down from the pile of beaten up bodies as she cracked her neck. Her wounds had slightly worsen but she wasn't complaining as she sneezed.

"Damn the stupid bitch. Gave me a fricken cold." She grumbled "Sleeping on top of that pile of losers didn't help me either."

She looked up at the sky and saw it was clear as day. She sneezed loudly again and groaned.

"Wonder how bros doing. Bet he's weaseled his way out of fighting somehow again. Heh."

She let out another sneeze and started to walk. She didn't know where the hell she was going but it was better then staying here as far as she was concerned

Sana almost collapsed again but caught herself. She was breathing heavily as Kaiyo looked at her concerned.

"S-Sana please. You're practical just hurting yourself at this point. A-Atleast let me heal your-"

"Piss. The. Hell. Off." She growled as she winced in pain again. Her wounds were opening up again. She knew that but still did not want them treated. Kaiyo looked at her concerned but knew she could do nothing. She wasn't going to force her to get the wounds treated but that didn't change the fact that it needed to be looked at.

"Hopefully I find the bastard I've been looking for..."

"W-What about Ayumi?"

"She's a second priority as far as I'm concerned." With that Sana walked off. Kaiyo looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"Quit staring and keep moving dumbass!"

"R-Right!" She snapped out of it and ran after Sana

The Head Captain stayed silent as the other captains filled the room. All of them remained silent and said nothing. You can drop a pin in the room and easily hear it.

Akio didn't mutter a peep for once and Isamu had nothing but a sadistic grin on his face as the rest remained stone faced.

"My. This silence is not beautiful in the slightest. Can someone atleast try to talk."

"You just did that yourself." Chouko muttered as she quietly tapped her foot on the ground as she listen to her headphones.

"All of you..." They all looked at the Head Captain "It seems we greatly underestimated the enemy."

"What was the first clue? When Kiyoshi's Lieutenant got his ass handed to him."

"I was hoping it would not come to this but it seems we have to no chose."

"You..." The woman started coughing violently before continuing "So we have no choice then?"

The Head Captain nodded "Yes. After this send word to all lieutenant and tell all your squads to not engage with the enemy. I hereby give the order to all of you to the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads and all Lieutenants the right."

"Well partner, I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

"We have to get involved now. No use in complaining."

"I ain't complaining in the slightest. All you sissies can stand back while I let loose!"

"From here on out you along with the lieutenants have the right to engage in combat and go all out! We will stop the enemy at all cost!"

Isamu finally broke his silence and started to laugh as the other captains looked at him. He gave his best evil grin. All the other captains remained silent though and said nothing


	106. Chapter 106

The young man stumbled and swayed from side to side as he came into the alley. His pupils were completely dilated like he was in some sort of trance.

He started to reach the end of the alley where a girl sat in the shadows. She snapped her fingers and a needle that had been stabbed into his leg shattered into tiny pieces and disappeared. As soon as this happened, the man's eyes returned to normal and he looked around confused.

"Huh, where-"

"Thanks for coming I've been waiting for you."

He turned and saw the girl who hadn't come out from the shadows. He couldn't see her smiling by headed her giggling.

"W-Who are you? What am I doing in this alley?"

"...Very good question. Really it is." The girl hopped off the trash can "But...you won't get answers."

"Huh?"

"You see I really hate to do this but please..." The girl closed her eyes and then opened them. They were now glowing "Just go ahead and die."

The young man was confused as he backed away "Who the hell are you?!"

The girl said nothing. He kept backing away until he bumped into something. He turned and started to shake in horror at what he saw.

"W-What the...who the hell are you?!"

The figure didn't answer as they just proceeded to grab him and rip his neck open.

"G-Gah..." The man collapsed to the ground as the figure pounced on him. The girl said nothing as she just looked down at him as he screamed in agony.

"...I'm sorry."

* * *

"Will you stop drinking what we're suppose to give our customers!" Katsuo yelled. Oshiro just burped as he sat up off the ground with several bottles scattered across the floor and his flask in hand.

"Ugh...what time is it."

"Time for you to stop being a drunk!"

Oshiro winced and covered his ears "Hey, hey. I got a massive headache here so chill with the yelling my good man."

"Unbelievable..."

The door opened and Katsuo turned.

"Man. There must have been a really awesome party here. Sucks that I missed it if that's the case." A young man stated as he walked in with swagger in each step he took.

"Welcome young man. I'm sorry for the mess you see before you but-"

"Nah no need to apologize." He lifted his checkered color ascot hat the covered his shaved brown hair The young man was in his twenties from the looks of it and was dressed fancy. He had a checkered colored unbutton vest that he wore over a long sleeve white dress shirt. He had black dress pants with no creases in them and wore black dress shoes.

"So this place is Oshiro's bar right? I've heard about but didn't know where it was."

Oshiro fell back down on the ground and stuck a finger in the air "Yup. This is the place and I'm Oshiro."

"...I see." Katsuo noticed the boy hesitated for a second "Well Mr. Oshiro got anything you recommend."

"Everything." He said as he tried to sit up. As he did he got a good look at the young man.

"?!"

"Oshiro?"

The young man sat down with a smile.

"I just got back in town you see. Thought this would be the perfect time to catch up. Don't you agree Oshiro my good man?"

"..."

Katsuo looked at Oshiro and saw he was shaking a little "Oshi-"

"Of course! I'm overjoyed to see you again. Really."

"..."

"As you can see I've drinked most of the good stuff but I have a few in my secret stash I can share. I'll go grab it."

He got up and started to head towards his room but Katsuo grabbed him.

"I've never seen you shake in my entire life. What the hell was up with that Oshiro?"

"What?! Me? Shaking? You must be talking about a completely different person cause I did no such thing...now if you excuse me, I have some on the house drinks I need to grab."

He quickly hurried to his room.

"Oh. Ibuki and Kirumi say hi. They hope you're doing well."

"..." Oshiro paused for a second but then continued until he got into his room. This did nothing but confuse Katsuo 'The hell was that about?'

"Hey I'm parched over here. Could you grab me a glass of water or something man?"

"...Of course. I'll get it right away."

As he went behind the counter to get the water, the young man took off his hat and started to twirl it in his fingers. Katsuo quietly glanced at him.

'Just who is this kid? He made Oshiro shake, and that idiot is rarely fazed by anything.'

* * *

Ibuki wiped something off her cheek and licked it.

"I seriously hate doing that." She grumbled."

"I don't. Last night was great." A voice ranged in her head.

"For you. Why the hell do I have to be the one oddity out of all of us. I hate doing that."

"And again I don't but let's agree to disagree."

"Yeah Ye...Izumi?"

She stopped as she saw Izumi rapping on a door repeatedly. The girl paused and looked over her shoulder. She smiled.

"Oh Ibuki! Hey how's it going?"

"Good." Ibuki was kinda disturbed by the girls peppy attitude "Soooooo what are you doing here?"

"Me. Oh nothing. Just trying to see if best friend is back!"

"Best friend?"

Izumi nodded "Yeah. His names Hiro but I call him best friend we are just the best of friends!"

"I see..." Ibuki doubted that a little but had no reason to question it. She hadn't even met this Hiro person. She had been more focused on finding Gray but he was nowhere to be seen. She even checked at his house where she remembered it was.

The door finally opened and Izumi turned and smiled. Mayami just stared at her.

"Oh. Hi-"

Mayami slammed the door before she could finish the sentence.

"...That's some best friend you got there."

"...Guess he's still not home."

"How can you tell?"

"I came by atleast 11 times now and her dad said something about her slamming the door was her way off telling me 'That good for nothing Hiro isn't here and is being a jerk for ditching his lovely friend' or something like that."

'You sure you're not his stalker or something?' She didn't say this out loud though.

"Well since your...'best friend' isn't here, how about we go around town today. Still got a bunch of stuff I want to see but I don't know my way around."

"Oh okay sure." Ibuki was surprise she wasn't atleast a little sad for not being able to hang out with this Hiro person.

"Alright let's go then." As they started to walk her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and read the text. She quietly typed something and put the phone back.

"Who was that?" Izumi asked.

"Oh nothing. Just spam."

* * *

"Ouch." The young man feigned being hurt as he walked out of the bar. "Guess I should have expected that response. Ah well. Guess I should go fill in Kirumi."

"No need. You can tell me."

He turned and looked at the girl who stood in the shadows of the roof, the only visible part being her long visible marine blue hair.

"Ni Hao!"

"TenTen...shouldn't be with Kirumi."

"She's on her way to the base."

"I see. Cool then. If that's the case I guess I can tell you so you can tell her."

"That's the point. So did you make contact with this guy you all are anxious to see."

"Yeah...Completely different from what he used to be. But that ain't important."

"Your right. All that matters is that you make contact with him right. I'm sure the boss will be happy to know he is still around."

"Yeah..." He started to walk off when the girl called out "Where you going?"

"Sightseeing. Been a while since I've been in my hometown so might as well enjoy it until the plan is put into action."

With that he walked off. The girl said nothing as she just jumped in the air and vanished into thin air.

* * *

The girl said nothing as she walked out of the abandoned building. She didn't say a word as bodies were scattered everywhere across the ground. Her phone started ringing and she immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kirumi it's me."

"Ibuki? Where have you been? I hope you weren't looking for him again."

"..."

"Your obsessed."

"Am not. Anyway I'm with some girl who is showing me around. But I'll be back at the base in time for the meeting."

"Alright." She ended the conversation there and hung the phone up. Her phone buzzed the instant she did this and she opened it and read the message. It said 'I signed you and Ibuki up to attend Karakura High. You'll start when Summer break ends'

She closed it "How pointless."

* * *

Oshiro had done nothing but drink since the boy left. It was now nighttime as Katsuo, Haru and Daichi just watched him drink away.

"Isn't Mr. Oshiro drinking more then usually?" Daichi asked.

"Y-Yeah. He might get alcohol poisoning at this rate."

Katsuo said nothing as he looked at his comrade 'You've been like that since that young man was here. What is the deal Oshiro?'

Oshiro slammed the cup down and let out a loud exaggerated sigh and muttered to himself quietly.

'Why are they back here. Why is the one thing I am trying to forget coming back to haunt me...'

"Must be what they call karma or bad luck. Whatever it is..."

'They are active again. My worst creations to be brought upon this world...besides that 'thing'.'

* * *

"...Ugh shit."

Hiro slowly opened his eyes as he laid sprawled out on the ground so bandages covering his entire body. He sat up which resulting in him resisting the urge to yell in pain. He looked and saw his Zanpaktou was next to him. He grabbed it and used it to balance himself up.


	107. Chapter 107- Onward To The Tower

"Oh no Ayumi, don't stop cuddling with me." Taku started blushing as he drooled in his sleep "Oh what's that? You can cuddle with me to Kaiyo. It would be double the-gah."

Taku was kicked on his back and he woke up with a jolt. He sat up annoyed "Hey who the hell did that?"

"...Sorry."

His ears perked up at this "Wait that voice..." He turned and saw Hiro slightly limping "H-Hiro?!"

"Hey." He muttered quietly as he started to fix his sword back into it's hilt "What the heck are we doing back in the sewers?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y..."

Hiro looked and saw Taku was repeatedly stuttering "What's wrong with-"

"You're alive! Oh happy days!" The mod soul hopped onto Hiro bawling his eyes out and covering Hiro's clothes with snot.

"H-Hey get the hell off me you idiot!" Hiro tried to knock the mod soul off but failed as he clung on tightly.

"I-I-I thought you had d-d-d-died! I thought t-t-that I have to go and be Ayumi's hero myself."

"How were you going to do that idiot?"

"I-I-I don't know but...I'm JUST GLAD YOUR ALIVE YOU JACKASS!"

Hiro said nothing as he finally managed to pry Taku off and dropped him on the ground. He looked around and grumbled "Can't believe I'm stuck in this goddamn maze again."

He started walking until a hand came out of nowhere and pushed him down. He was about to cuss them out until the hand punched him in the face. Hiro quickly got up and glared.

"Alright! Who ever just did that get your ass out here so I can kick it severely."

Kai walked out from the shadows surprising him "Kai? What are you-"

"Your bandages."

"Hm?"

"What happen to your bandages dumbass." The young man grumbled.

"Oh those." Hiro pulled at his shihakusho "I took them off."

Kai slapped him again and Hiro glared at him "The hells your problem you dick!"

"Put them back on and go back to sleep. You shouldn't be able to remotely move."

"Well I am." He grumbled "So your the one that treated me then."

"...You could say that I guess."

Hiro was confused "The hell does that mean?"

"None of your business. You weren't suppose to move for 3 days and it has only been 2 days-"

"So hurry up and-" Kai couldn't finish as Hiro yanked him off the ground.

"Two days!"

"Yeah it's-"

"Crap then I have to get moving! I ain't wasting anymore time!"

"You are if it means you can fully heal!"

"To hell with that!" Hiro yelled. As he started to move Kai grabbed his shihakusho. Hiro tried to knock it away, but Kai pulled it quickly and accidentally ripped it.

"Hey the hell was that for?!"

"I was trying to just stop you idiot, not...what?"

"N-N-N-No..." Taku was at a loss for words.

"You're injuries...they-"

Hiro was completely loss by their reaction. He looked at his body. His wounds were completely healed. The scars were still visible for the most part, but they were healed

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked, confused.

"You're injuries...they...they-"

"They are completely fine! Come on. We're wasting time with you two staring at me for no damn reason."

With that he walked off leaving the two there completely loss."

"K-Kai what the hell. His injuries. They...They are..."

"...Just what the hell is that guy?" Was all he muttered as he watched Hiro walk off.

"...and with that, the Head Captain has given authorization to all Captains and Lieutenants to release their Zanpaktou within the vacinity. In addition, he has also granted full authorization for seated officers. However some areas are strictly forbidden to be fought near or on. This goes for all Captains, Lieutenants and seated officers of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

With that the messenger finished as the Lieutenants all stayed quiet.

Isis sighed "I was afraid it would come to this point. It would be wishful thinking if anybody thought it wouldn't."

"S-So we really have no choice...but I don't..." Mao started sniffing

"Oh god here comes the waterworks." Kugo muttered

"Shut up Kugo." Noburo said calmly

"I ain't wrong though. I know you, Maizono, Ms. Crybaby and Maizono's captain grew up together but it's the truth. She's an annoying crybaby."

"Oh shut up Kugo! Atleast she didn't get her ass kicked."

Kugo glared at her with pure hatred. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of that of all things "Screw you..."

"Now Now. Let's all calm down here."

"Easy for you to say Akihiko. Besides it's pointless to even say that."

The Sqaud 1 Lieutenant sighed "We can not argue amongst ourselves at this time. We can do that later, but as for now our main focus should be to capture thess ryoka."

"Doesn't look like they'll go down without a fight. Tetsuo is the evidence proving that along with the 3rd seat in Squad 11."

Akihiko "Indeed Aimi. But for now lets try and plan out a strategy. I rather not go on a pointless goose chase."

Shun nodded "Agreed. I bet the ryoka know we are after them at this point and are probably hiding as we speak. We do have the home field advantage in this case but..."

"the enemies is well aware of that. They must be really prepared." Aimi finished.

"Indeed." Akihiko stood up "For now we should all just head back to our barricks and get ready. Ig you plan on going after the ryoka that is fine but please proceed with caution."

Aimi stood up and walked out.

"I have to go check on my captain. I can"t believe she risked her health for a stupid meeting. Anyway I'll see you guys later."

"I-I have to go check on Tetsuo in the Squad 5 prisoner area. S-So on be on my way as well."

With that Mao walked out to. The others knew she wasn't remotely a good fighter and wouldn't fair well anyway.

"Probably no point in Mao getting ready to fight." Shun muttered "She's the weak link out of all of us so it's best that she just focus on that."

Maizono bit her lip. She wanted to defend her friend but knew he was right. In terms of combat exprience Mao was probably the worst of the bunch.

"...Something feel off to you guys?" Noburu asked after a little while. Isis looked at him "Whatever could you mean?"

"Quit with that uppity tone. It pisses me off." He stated before continuing "I mean Suzume. She's the one person I thought would come to his meeting out off all of us due to what was being talked about."

"...Now that you mention it, Kohaku isn't here herself." Akihiko added.

"That one wasn't surprising." Haruki muttered "She'll probably just sit her ass in that lab again on her computer munching on whatever is edible."

"He's right. Knowing her she won't even try to fight and just wait for us to roll over and die. Probably for the best since we don't even know if she can fight."

"Well I'll send a messanger to her and Suzume still though. It's best that they know."

"You might want to also add Kaede to that list." Isis added.

"I think I saw her with her scary ass captain so she most likely already knows." Kugo grumbled. Everyone looked at him "What?"

"You saw her with Captain Kenpachi?"

"Yeah...they said something about finding a new playmate or some crap. I didn't want to ask seeing who told me this so I got my ass out of there."

"I suddenly have a bad feeling now." Akihiko started to walk off "Shun. Please come with me to get the messangers ready "

"Alright." The two headed off to do that leaving everyone else in there. After a moment of silence Isis got up and started to leave.

"Isis where are you going?" Haruki asked

"The Repentance Tower. I have business there that concerns none of you."

She lefted it at that note as she quietly walked out.

"What the hell is she going there for?" Kugo asked.

"How the heck would we know idiot." Maizono muttered.

* * *

"797...798...799...800!"

Suzume let go of the weights. They fell with a loud thud leaving a huge crack in the floor as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Okay...I've done 300 sit ups...600 push-ups...I knocked the stuffing out of the punching bag in 10 seconds and I just did one set of 800 reps with powerlifting but one things missing..."

She pounded her fist together as fire ignited in her eyes "I NEED SOMEONE TO FREAKING FIGHT ME DAMMIT!"

Her squad looked at her with disgusted looks as they were all busy putting on makeup, fixing their hair and whatnot.

"Honestly the Lieutenant grosses me out." One of the females said.

"I know. Instead of focusing on being beautiful like the rest of us she rather train and constantly sweat."

"It's rather disgusting. A male Soul Reaper added. They all nodded in agreement as Suzume walked over to them sweating profusely. They all quickly backed away but Suzume ignored this though and didn't even seem bothered by it.

"Hey one of you guys fight me." She stated bluntly. They all quickly shook their heads.

"No way! I just painted my nails."

"And I just finished combing my beautiful manly hair!" Another person added.

"Bunch of freaking pansies." She muttered under her breath as she left the barricks.

"I'm going to see if anyone wants to fight me."

They all sighed in relief as Suzume cracked her knuckles. She was about to head down when a messenger appeared in front of her. She didn't even seem to notice him as she walked right pass him."

"Huh...L-Lieutenant wait!"

The girl stopped as she had an annoyed look on her face "What?"

"I have a very important-"

"Don't care."

"Huh?"

"Tell me later I have something I need to do."

"But Lieutenant this is very important! This is a message from the Head-"

"I said tell me later! I got to go find a sparring partner!" With that she lefted the messenger in a huff

* * *

Hiro hopped out of the sewer and looked around. The damage from his battle with Tetsuo was still evident as the walls and several buildings remained destroyed. However the pool of blood that was there had been cleaned up. There were still traces but barely noticeable.

"The coast the clear!" Kai came out of the sewer with Taku on top of his head.

"Seriously? Nobody's here?"

"Not one in sight." Hiro stated.

"Weird...you think they would have added some sort of security or something."

"We're practically in the center of enemy territory. I was expecting something yeah, but have about a dozen Soul Reapers confront us with probably be overkill."

Hiro clicked his tounge "As long we don't run into anymore Lieutenants or Captains we should be fine right?"

"That's wishful thinking." Kai muttered "But still the presence of Soul Reapers seems so light...especially with what you did two days ago."

"Hey it isn't like I wanted that crap to happen, it just did." Hiro grumbled "Let's just stop talking and get walking. We got a girl a to save."

"Yeah!" Taku cheered.

"Alright then. Let hurry and get her so we can get out. The longer we're here, the more likely the enemy will beat us."

The three walked off not even noticing Aki who just stood on a rooftop and observed them from a far distance.

* * *

"Come out and stop hiding in the damn sewers already kid!" Isamu roared as he busted another hole and jumped through it as he ran through the Seireitei! Kaede was close behind just smiling.

"Keep this up and we'll have to pay for the damages silly."

"I don't give shit!" He said as he started smiling again "As long as I find that kid and get a good fight out of him, I don't care how much of this shitty place I destroy!"

"I've never seen you this pumped...It makes me so happy to! I can't wait for the gruesome blood shed."

"You and me both kid! You and me both!"


	108. Chapter 108

"..."

"How long must you sit there?" A female voice asked

Tetsuo said nothing as he looked up at the ceiling of the cell he was put it thanks to his captain. He wasn't aware of this fact though as he had just now gained his consciousness back a few minutes ago.

"You can't ignore me all day you know."

"...Leave me alone Tetsuwani..."

"I refuse. You know, I'm disgusted by just looking at you."

A figure took form outside the jail cell and walked out of the shadow. Their entire body was covered by a green cloak made out of reptile skin. Silver scales covered their entire legs and the edge of their body along with their cheeks!"

"First time I've talked to you in forever and that's the first thing you say."

"Oh don't take it so literally. I mean it disgust me to see you in this bed. Get your ass up so we can go and fight."

"...Can't do that. Besides. I'm kinda locked up here if you didn't notice

The person just smiled "Then use me to break these blasted cell bars and get out of here. I want to go another round."

"Another round?"

"With that boy and his Zanpaktou...Guren was it's name I believe."

"..."

The person continued "So come on, bust out so-"

"No. Now piss off." Tetsuo muttered as he kept looking at the ceiling. "I just-"

"No fair you big meanie! I want to fight! I WANT TO FIGHT!"

"..."

"You Jerk, You Jerk, You Jerk, You Jerk, You Jerk!" The person just constantly hit the cell bars with her fist repeatedly. Tetsuo tried to ignore it but it was no fair."

"I want to fight Guren you big poopie head!"

"Oh just shut-gah!"

Tetsuo fell back on his bed in pain as his wound had reopened up.

Tetsuwani huffed and puffed their cheeks their "That's what you get you big meanie."

"Shut up with that. Besides I entrusted Hiro to do something so we are not fighting them from this point forward."

The figure puffed their cheeks some more as Tetsuo continued "I got a way more interesting opponent in mind."

"..."

"Stop pouting already. Why do you always have to be like this when we talk."

"You're a big meanie, that's why!"

"Shut up with that already! Besides I'm sure you'll like this opponent way more then Hiro."

"...You promise?"

"Yeah...The opponent I have in mind...is someone we both know I'm close with."

"...Don't know what the hell your talking about." The figure said as they sat on the ground, stopping their childlike tantrum "I'll take your word on it. But if it is a weak one I'll kick your ass!"

"...Whatever. Just leave me alone to think a bit."

With that the image of his Zanpaktou disappeared as he kept looking at the ceiling.

'Hiro...you better save her ass for both of us...no...for her too.'

* * *

"Ma'am you can't-"

"I will do as I please. It's not like I am breaking out dear Ayumi. I just want to talk."

Isis ignored the guards as stood at the stone door.

"Ayumi it's me."

Ayumi perked up at this and turned her head towards the door "Who is it?"

"Oh dear, please don't tell me you forgot your own lieutenants voice."

Ayumi would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. "L-Lieutenant! What are you doing here?"

"Here to talk you of course."

"..." Ayumi just sat back down on the floor "If you came here to do that, your wasting your breath."

"...Is that so? So you're still going on about this whole 'I deserve to die' thing are you?" She asked

"What do you think?"

"My. There is no need to take up a snarky tone with me." Isis huffed "Is that how you talk to someone who came here to cheer you up."

"?"

"I have to say I'm mildly impressed. Those people came here without a second thought and all for your sake."

"?"

"I'm at a point where I am somewhat cheering for them to break you out."

"L-Lieutenant!" One of the guards cried. Isis looked at him and shook her head "I said somewhat you dolt! They are still enemies so I assure you when the time comes they will be swiftly dealt with."

"Um...Lieutenant Karima..."

"Yes?"

"You lost me. Just what are you talking about?"

Isis said nothing as she pondered for a bit "Well to put it simple terms...that boy who stole your powers has come here."

"?!" Ayumi didn't even know what to say as she felt her body tense up "H...Hiro..."

"He isn't alone. There is a total of 8 intruders all who are most definitely associated with that boy. We don't know the others identities but we can atleast confirm that boy is among them."

"...No...No...No..."

"Also I doubt you were informed so I'll spit it out now. Him and Tetsuo fought...and the boy won."

"?!"

There was silence on the other end so Isis took this as her cue to stop. "I'll leave it at that. But if I can say one thing, it is to atleast stop thinking about death and start thinking about hope for the sake of that boy."

With that Isis walked off before anyone could say anything else. The guards said nothing as they silently returned to their post. Ayumi just sat on the ground still not finding the ability to move to be easy.

"That idiot...idiot...idiot...idiot! Just listen to me for once...that's...that's..." Tears started to roll down her eyes as she started to sniffle "Why are you trying so hard to ruin your life damn. I told you to not follow me...I told you damn..."

"HIRO YOU DUMBASS!" She roared. The guards heard but pretended not to hear.

"You just have to be so goddamn stubborn. Why dammit?!"

As this was happening Isis just smiled to herself 'My mission is accomplished.' She said to herself in her head 'Atleast as long as she thinks of that boy saving her, her talk of death will stop.'

* * *

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"The hell are you sneezing so loudly for idiot?" Kai muttered as he ran behind Hiro.

"Hell if I know. All I know is I'm getting the sudden urge to start an arguement with someone."

"Arguement? The hell..."

"I don't know, that is just what it feels like okay! Let's just keep moving!" Hiro ran ahead of him. Kai tried to catch up but had to be careful so Taku wouldn't fall off his shoulder as he was clinging on for dear life.

* * *

Mao carefully gathered the supplies she needed and got off the ground. She turned and headed out the door. They had officially took her off and were letting the other people work with Squad 11 which Mao was extremely happy about.

She stepped out of the barricks and started heading towards Squad 5's quarters. She started to hum a quiet toon to herself as she walked.

She remembered something and tilted her head "O-Oh that's right. Maizono's favorite candy was on sale today. Maybe I should go tell her a-after...?"

Mao had just stepped in something wet. She paused and looked down as her eyes almost popped out from the shock.

"B-B-B-B-B..."

She dropped the first aid kit in her hand and fell on her butt as she scooted away from it. A large trail of blood was right there. Now that she noticed it, Mao saw there was blood splattered everywhere on the walls, which caused her to start trembling.

"So much...S-So much..." She got up although her entire body was shaking. She gulped and took a long deep breath as she started to follow the trail. She turned a corner where the blood trail was more wide spread with blood practically splattered everywhere. The bad feeling she had only got worst as she slowly pushed on.

Mao didn't stop until she reached it. The Chambers for Central 46. Mao was surprised.

"C-Central 46..." Mao saw the door to the chambers was opened but she didn't move. It was highly restricted and a place off limits to anybody who wasn't a member. The only person allowed to everyone's knowledge was the Head Captain whenever he came to propose or get certain laws removed. Atleast that was what her captain told her.

Mao moved without even noticing as she didn't realize she was right at the door. Her hand moved on its own as she almost tripped. She caught herself at the last second and looked down in horror.

"Wha...What the..."

She felt something wrap around her leg. She grew extremely pale as she slowly turned her head to see what did..."

"Help...m...me..."

Mao kicked the hand way and back away bumping into something. She turned and saw it was one of the members of Central 46 who was just standing there looking down at her.

Mao tried her best to compose herself but she was just about ready to scream at this point.

"U-Ummmm...E-Excuse me sir...but would you mind telling me wha-"

She couldn't finish the sentence as the body tipped over and fell on her due to her not reacting fast enough. She tried to push him off but saw he had a large wound in his neck. Blood seeped all over her shihakusho.

She couldn't hold it in anymore as her mouth just moved on it's own.

* * *

Kohaku immediately took her headphones off as Mao let out a piercing scream that could easily rupture some eardrums.

Bonez and Haruto noticed as they walked over.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Bonez asked. Kohaku just put the headphones back on as she pointed to the screen of her laptop "Bonez, Haruto, look at this."

Haruto was confused as he looked at the screen "Wait a minute...is this Central 46?"

"...Not what I had in mind that you would look at."

"Kohaku did you seriously install one of your cameras-"

"Ignore the damn camera for a good minute and look at the girl covered in blood."

Bonez looked and whistled "She right Haruto. This is far more interesting then your complaints on her cameras."

Haruto sighed as he looked at the screen again and his eyes widened as Mao finally got from under the man.

"Is that clumsy Lieutenant from Squad 4?!"

"Yep..."

"Why the hell is she covered in blood?! Hell, what the hell is she doing at Central 46 of all places."

"..."

"Your silence doesn't ease my worries here."

"And I could care less if it does or doesn't. All you need to know is simple."

"And that would be?"

"..." Kohaku grabbed a bag of pretzels and started to stuff them in her mouth and chew loudly.

"Shit..." She paused and swallowed her food "...is about to hit the ceiling. Simple as that."

Bonez looked at her "Kohaku, do you know what the heck happened."

She pointed to the screen again as they both saw it and finally noticed the huge amount of blood trails on the path to Central 46 Chambers."

"What the hell!" Haruto yelled.

"I don't know what happened."

"How do you not know what happened. You practically installed hidden cameras everywhere and you don't know."

"Look at the pure black screen on the bottom right." Haruto and Bonez looked "It's black...nothing showing."

"No dip. Someone broke it." As she said this as she crushed several of the pretzels in her hand while keeping her composure.

"Kohaku?" Haruto asked somewhat concerned for his lieutenant. She appeared to be calm but he knew otherwise.

"Someone broke my shit. If it was one of your things you idiots I be fine. I would 100% be okay if it was that bastards shit. But when you break something of mine, you cross a damn line you don't want to cross."

She just quietly looked at her laptop as she stuffed her mouth again "I'll make sure the person who did it atones greatly."

Bonez and Haruto immediately backed away and went back to what they were previously doing leaving Kohaku there sitting on the table alone.

"Of all people it had to be those idiots who think they are the law. Be lying if I said I was sad in anyway. Things just got interesting though, even I can admit."

She rested her Head on her hands as she tried to play back the cameras. They ran 24/7 so she would have atleast notice something. However she saw nothing except the walls being clean of blood splatter. Nobody appeared on the camera at all. She rewinded and forwarded the cameras several times just to double check.

"I don't know how they did it but I'm almost impressed and also a little pissed. All the cameras I have located everywhere in this dump and the person of interest doesn't show on any...This might require me to get fully hands on with this issue."

* * *

"?"

"What's wrong with you Maizono?" Akio muttered as he stuck some candy in his mouth.

"I don't know why...but I feel like I just heard a scream in the distance."

"Probably imagining things."

"...I'm going to check just in case..."

"Have fun." He muttered.

Maizono looked at him and tapped her foot impatiently as he didn't move. After a couple more minutes she walked over and yanked him by the ear and started to drag him along."

"H-Hey, the hell is your problem!"

"You seriously think I am going to check on this alone? Your idiot Akio."

"It's Captain A-gah!"

"Yeah Yeah. Just shut up and come with me."

With that they were off to investigate, completely unaware of what was about to transpire.


	109. Chapter 109- Nobody's Innocent

Mao stumbled out panting heavily as she didn't pay attention to the fact she was practically covered in the blood of a Central 46 member. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. She jumped as soon as she bumped into something. she quick backed away from whatever she bumped into and started to hyperventilate.

"Mmm...Yo Shun, I'm still half-asleep here. What..." His captain yawned and opened his eyes. Shun didn't respond to this as he just stared at Mao who didn't stop hyperventilating.

"Mao what the hell...what happened."

Mao just stared at him as she tried to calm down but she couldn't stop breathing heavily. Shun kneeled down next to her as she balled herself up.

"Mao, what happened?"

"Blood...People...all those...gah..." Mao started to cry and started to breath heavily again as Shun's captain walked to the door casually like nothing bad was happening. he stifled a yawn as he kicked the door to the chamber open.

"Ookie-dookie then. Let's-?!"

Shun's captain fell silent as he held his head down "Shun. Get over here and look."

"?" Shun looked at Mao with concern but decided to do what his captain said. He walked over and peeked inside, not believing what he was seeing. Blood practically covered the chambers and dead bodies laid everywhere. Shun couldn't seem to move and his captain turned and he couldn't stop him as he yanked Mao off the ground. He was now wide awake and glaring at her.

"You. What the hell happened here?"

"Answer me dammit!"

"..." Mao was about to burst into tears.

"You better have one damn good explanation Lieutenant. What are you doing here? Why are you here at Central 46's chambers?"

"Your silence is making you more suspicious here. The fact you're covered in blood won't help your case so start talking. Why is it that Central 46 is dead and why are you covered in blood

'Get your damn hands off her." He turned and saw Akio and Maizono, the former glaring at his fellow captain. "Akio what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question you son of a bitch. Give me a damn good reason of why you're scaring my friend."

Maizono immediately ran over to Mao who had got free from the captain's grip and curled back into a ball on the ground as the man pointed "Look and see for yourself."

Akio glared at the man but walked towards the chambers the chambers as a few of the other captains and some of the Lieutenants started to show up."

"What's with all the commotion. I can't hear my music with all this noise." Chouko muttered

"Take the damn the headphones off and you could hear it easily."

"What was that Kugo?" She drawled to her lieutenant.

"Nothing...Captain..."

"Before you start asking questions, look for yourself." Captain Ogami muttered. The others did and what they saw was shocking.

"W_What the hell?!"

"This certainly isn't pretty..."

"The so called mighty Central 46 have went and got themselves slaughtered." Chouko grumbled.

Aimi stepped back and looked down at the ground "Just what the hell happened here?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have been asking are blood covered friend here." Ogami muttered

Everyone looked at Mao who Maizono was trying to get to calm down. Mao tried to stand up but vomited and fell back on the ground.

"Well you all seem to be excited." Isis appeared out of nowhere "What's the commotion?"

Everyone stayed silent, which made her a little confused "Did something happen."

"Yeah, a pretty little unicorn shot up into the sky and started to make a rain-"

"Akio, now is the worst time for your bullshit." Noburo grumbled. Akio glared at him "That's Captain! I'm a damn Captain!"

"Um...As fun as this little argument is, this still doesn't answer-"

"Isis, Central 46 has been...slaughtered."

This caught Isis completely off guard as Ogami looked at everyone.

"What a pain in the goddamn ass...it can't be helped." He muttered "Isis..since you just magically appeared, I'll need to know your whereabouts, That goes for every lieutenant, even the ones not here."

"Are whereabouts...*Cough*...what are you getting here Ogami?"

"It should be obvious. Central 46 was brutally murdered by someone. For all we know one of us could have done it."

"So in this case, no one is deemed innocent. We're all suspects correct Ogami?"

The man stifled a yawn as he nodded "Correct. Everyone is a suspect in this matter."

"And the ryoka?"

"There suspects to. We still don't know why they came here still or what their true objective is. If this was there objective though we are dealing with tough bastards here."

Isis looked away as he said that. She had a pretty good guess but chose to say nothing.

"Guess I'll go report this myself to the Head Captain. I'm not going to limit what you people do but just a fair warning..."

He started to walk off "...I find even one of you suspicious, I'll executed you myself."

He yawned "Now that we got that settled...Place Lieutenant Arakiba in a cell.

"Captain, you're joking right?" Shun asked. He just looked at his Lieutenant "I never joke. As far as I am concerned, she is a prime suspect."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Maizono cool it." Aimi warned but the girl didn't listen as she stood up to the man.

"Mao couldn't hurt a fly. Hell out of all of us, she has never been in a single fight and all of a sudden you want to arrest her? I'm sorry but that is stupid."

Ogami leaned to the side and looked at Akio "Hey, control your lieutenant here, would ya."

"She's right its bullshit. You see the state Mao is in. Unless she has become a great actress, I don't believe she did it."

Ogami just looked at him but knew arguing about it would be a hassle "I'll be investigating from this point on. Every Lieutenant here is to be detained-"

"Why just us lieutenants? What about every other Soul Reaper in this place?" Haruki asked.

"Simple chimp. Central 46 has top grade guards on hand that, are atleast on lieutenant levels, thus it was either A- The Ryoka who are obviously stronger then we anticipated, B- One of the Lieutenants since I know for a fact every lieutenant in this place can handle the guards and then kill Central 46 off, Or C- The captains basically for the same reason with the only key difference being they have some rights to go here."

Everyone looked up and saw Kohaku on the rooftop examining something intently.

"I get all that right Ogami?"

"...Pretty much. But that's captain to y-"

"I tell you like I told Kiyoshi and whoever else a dozen times. I. Don't. Give. A. Damn."

"Kohaku." She turned and looked at Isis "I'm still a little lost on the situation but from what I can tell there is one thing you said."

"And that would be the fact that going off what I said the captains are the most suspicious since they can enter this place more easily right? I hate to break it to you...shit." She looked at the object in her hand "Damn things broken beyond belief...maybe I can still recover the data on it."

Aimi coughed getting her attention "What is it Chimpette?"

Aimi restrained herself from getting mad at the woman "You didn't finish answering the question."

"Hm...oh right. Basically none of the captains could have done it. Every Captain that is here along with the captains that aren't here were all in their office yesterday, the day before and before Crybaby Mao had her little screaming session."

"Wait how do you-" Aimi's captain started to cough violently leading Aimi to give her a concerned look "Captain-"

"I'm fine...really."

"Minus the fact you're paler then usually, you must be-"

"Akio shut up already!" Nuboro roared. Akio glared at him and clicked his tounge in annoyance."

"My methods are on a need to know basis but either way that proves the captains are atleast innocent. The same can be said for Mao who just happened to stumble onto the scene and one of the husk fell on her, which explains the blood on her."

"Wait how did you-"

"Again. This is on a need to know basis." She muttered "The point is, myself, Mao, Maizono, Shun, Aimi and Isis are all innocent. I would say Kaede or Suzume to, but in the formers case she would be a prime suspect since she kills for the hell of it. Suzume is in the middle as far as I'm concerned. Those two along with Kiyoshi and that Bastard who dares calls himself Captain of my Squad are some of the few I haven't paid attention to so they are question marks. The rests are all prime suspects as far as I'm concerned

"...You're positive about that?" Captain Ogami muttered.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have opened my damn mouth dumbass."

Ogami didn't seem fazed by the disrespect he was shown "Every lieutenant here who wasn't mentioned is to be detained immediately."

"You got to be shitting me!" Kugo exclaimed

"Yeah it is!" Haruki said "Plus, how do we even know if Kohaku is telling the-"

"You have no proof if what I am saying is a lie. Plus I just said you were a suspect out of all those people named, I didn't say you were guilty. So why get all riled up?"

"Cause you're accusing me dammit! Why wouldn't I get pissed?" Kugo shouted.

"What a simpleton...getting all riled up for nothing. You'll just be placed under house arrest, at worst jail if you indeed committed the deed."

"..."

'She just did my job for me somewhat...I ain't complaining' Ogami turned his attention to everyone "Okay as if this moment everyone is under restrictions. There will be a limit to what we can all do as of right now. I'm going to report to the Head Captain about this and we'll figure it out from there. I won't detain anyone but as of this moment everyone including the ryoka invading this place are all prime suspects."

No body said anything. Ogami took this as his cue to leave "Shun. Mobilize the messengers and get the message around to every squad."

"...Yes sir."

With that he vanished in a flash. Leaving everyone there as Maizono continued to try and comfort Mao who was still just trembling as she tried to stop crying.

* * *

Hiro and Kai ran up the stairs as fast as they could with Taku hanging on to Kai's sleeve

"How much longer?" Hiro asked

"From the looks of it, probably another hour or two."

"Crap, this is taking to long."

"Well if you have a better and faster way to get up there, I love to hear it."

Hiro just cursed to himself as they finally got to the end of the stairs and arrived at the top which was surrounded by nothing but walls.

"Did the people who built this place try to build a goddamn maze!" He muttered

Kai got up the stairs finally and tried to catch up with Hiro "Hey Hiro, wait up!"

"No time. I got to get to that tower fast!"

"Can't we take a break...I'm starting to get tired here..."

"You're not even running, your on my shoulder. So why the hell are you complaining!"

"Shut up! Us plushies get tired to you know."

"Good to know you got tired for being nothing but a lazy dumbass." Hiro quipped.

"Screw you ya Red Head Jackass!"

Kai sighed "Will you guys be quiet what if the enemy hears-"

As they took another step they immediately froze up as an uneasy tense feeling came out of nowhere. Hiro backed up as it felt like he had been hit by speeding truck.

"?!"

"...The hell is this terrible feeling. I feel like I can't move at all..." Taku whined.

"...Hey Kai. Please tell me I'm not the only one with a bad feeling here?"

"...Trust me, you're not."

"...I'm starting to wonder how everyone else is doing."

* * *

"God dammit!"

"Suzume calm down!"

"Ew, I'm getting sweaty from holding her down" One of female soul reapers cried

"Captain, I'm going to...let go of me already dammit!"

The man noticed Suzume struggling and sighed "How unbeautiful. You show no grace what so ever."

"Oh shut up! You literally heard me say the next ryoka that comes are way is my opponent! Your a stupid opponent stealer!"

The man turned and glared at her "How dare you call me such a hideous name! Me! Your gracious captain!"

"More like a thorn in my ass!"

"Ugh! Such vulgarity. It makes me feel less beautiful by the second."

The Soul Reapers holding Suzume down all looked at their captain

"What are you saying captain! You are the most beautiful person in the world

"Don't sully your self with such hideous words Captain!"

"Ignore the words of the uglies. They know nothing about beauty."

The captain looked at them amazed before turning his head and hiding his face from them "Surely you flatter me."

"We don't captain!"

"Yes! We can only dream to be as handsome and as beautiful as you are."

Tears of joy started to come down like a waterfall as he sniffed "My lovely squad...you make me cry beautiful tears of joy..."

"...Fricking suck-ups." Suzume muttered under her breath.

As this happened Nami got up panting heavily. More wounds covered her body as she had a nasty gash in her left leg and a cut above her eye. She wiped the blood away as more seeped down from the wound on her cheek.

"Beauty this...beauty that...goddamn now I realize why that 3rd seat of yours was so goddamn annoying."

The man stopped crying and looked at her "Oh my. I give your credit where credit is due. Your durability is wonderful. But the fact that you can stand still with that many wounds makes me shudder in horror. I couldn't even dream of that happening to me myself.

"Oh shut up. Just hurry up and get out of my damn way."

"Oh dear you don't get it." He wiped his tears away "I personally have nothing against you and if I could I would let you go save little Ayumi."

"Then get out of my way." She grumbled as she pounded her fist together.

He sighed "Must I repeat myself. I can't do that. As much as I don't want to see such a young girl die, my duty as a captain comes first and I am under orders to stop you all. Although personally I don't want to fight."

"Then let me fight you piece of crap of a Captain!"

"Who are you calling a piece of crap you Ugly Orge!" He yelled back at her. Nami had enough and lunged at him. She tried to throw a punch as he turned around but he caught her hand with ease and sighed loudly.

"Guess I have no choice! I hate this but it seems you won't get it until I beat you."

He pushed her back and she stopped herself from sliding across the floor.

"I will show you grace once more as you'll again see the power of the most beautiful Zanpaktou in existence."

"..."

* * *

Isamu just stood there grinning like a madman as Kaede appeared

"Hey hey! They finally got up here!"

"They?"

"There was two of them along with one of the cutest plushies I've ever seen. It was so cute that I just wanted to cut it up."

"...Ignoring the plushie which one was the one that beat Ken and Tetsuo?"

"It was the guy with a really big sword that you can't miss. I think he already sensed your presence and froze up."

"That's a bad sign right there. Freezing up from my Spirtual Pressure and he isn't even near me yet." He started chuckling "Makes me wonder if he just beat those two idiots by fluke chance."

Kaede stopped smiling and tilted her head "So if it's fluke, what will happen."

"Then I would have wasted my time for nothing. But I'll give the guy a fair shot purely out of the goodness of my heart."

"So you'll fight after all?!" Kaede smiled again "Yay! I can't wait to see it!"

"I've been bored to tears ever since I took over as Captain. I haven't had a good battle since."

He looked up grinning from ear to ear with the most sadistic smile he could give "Hurry the hell up here boy! I want to see if you're worth my time or not dammit!"


	110. Chapter 110

"Oh...So you two made up your minds finally."

Everyone turned and was surprised to see Nami and Kai standing there. They both walked in saying nothing.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sana grumbled.

"It's our house, where else would we be."

"Piss off smartass! You know what the hell I fricking mean!"

Aki got in front of Sana who that a fight wouldn't happen. She looked at the two "I'm actually surprised. Did you two come to see us off."

"Not exactly..." Kai answered as he nudged Nami he grumbled under her breath.

"Sis just get this over with."

"Why the hell can't you say it?"

"Cause I'm not the stubborn one here." He pointed out "Plus we agree you-"

"I know, I know dammit." She huffed loudly as she stepped up and looked at the group. Her sister just gave her an emotionless stare.

"We want...to help you dumb-" Kai elbowed her in the side "...you people."

The group just stared at her which made her feel a little uncomfortable "Quit standing there like you're brain dead! Especially you redhead!"

Hiro felt the urge to lunge at her but Aki held him back "Don't. You'll just waste energy."

Gray just raised his hand "Mind if I ask a question here?"

"Go ahead." Kai muttered

"What's with the sudden change of heart with you two. You were literally at Sana and Hiro's throats and now you want to help us? Whats the deal?"

"Especially seeing the fact you said Ayumi deserved to be executed I love to hear you're reason to."

Kaiyo and Taku looked at Nami with surprise as the girl just sighed and adjusted her gloves

"Don't get the wrong idea. I don't know this Ayumi chick and I still think she should be executed. She is a criminal."

"Pot calling the kennel fricking black right here." Sana grumbled as she started chewing on her finger nails. Aki continued to hold Hiro back. She was stronger then she looked as it felt like his shoulder would break if she tighten her grip.

"We have no business in the Soul Society. We're simple residents of the Rukon district." Kai said "But even though we don't we decided to help you."

"Yeah but that still doesn't answer the why part dude?"

Kai and Nami just looked at eachother. Kai looked at the group "Well my reason is real pathetic but I just want to see the insdie of the Soul Society."

"Hm?"

Their sister said nothing as he continued

"I know I said we have no business there which is the trurh but I'm getting sick staying in this place. I've been nowhere else and I tried and failed miserably at something."

Nami gritted her teeth and looked away.

"F-Failed miserably?"

"Yeah. I rarher not talk about it a lot though. Anyway I've always dreamed to see the inside of the Soul Society and maybe even the outside world. Being cooped up here is boring and although its cool hanging out with my sis and leading the gang, life is still to boring here..."

He bowed surprising them all "This is a real selfish request, even I'm surprised I'm asking you people at all but please. I ask that you take me with you. Of course I won't be dead weight but-"

Hiro kicked him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. Sana just grinned as everyone looked in shock. Nami cracked her fist ready to pound Hiro's face in "Why you piece of-"

"If you wanted to go just to see some sights I don't give a damn. Just say you want to come and end it there."

"...H-Huh?"

"The hell..."

"You're not the only person here with different reasons for coming along." Sana knew that was directed at her but said nothing "Even so if you want to come just say so idiot."

"..."

"Oh but the only way you're coming is if you agree to atleast somewhat help us out in the process. If you turn out to be as useless as you and your sister look, I'll let Sana kick your ass."

Kai was still shocked as Sana just grinned as she kept biting her nails "Let me beat him up for good measure. I still have a score to settle with him."

A dark aura surrounded the girl and everyone took a step back. Kai just stared at Hiro.

"W-Wait you are serious."

"This trip to the Soul Society is important. You can do whatever you want but I only have one objective in mind. You can sightsee the place all you want but the true objective and the reason we're all here is to save Ayumi."

Kai said nothing as he turned to Nami "You going for the same reasons?" She turned and just stared back at all of them.

"...I do but you'll just get pissy about it."

"W-What is it?" Kaiyo asked.

"None of your business at the moment so...

* * *

...just let me punch you in the face already!" Nami charged at the man but just as she was about to hit him a large amount of petals appeared at her side. She immediately jumped back and. She back flipped and turned her body at a 90 degree angle. Some of the petals touched her and cuts appeared on her side. She winced and let out a sneeze as she hopped back.

Suzume stopped struggling and observed the girl. She was completely out of breath and for all she knew, she could collapse at any minute.

'Shit...if I fought her the way she was now it be a boring fight...'

Suzume's captain just smiled as he clapped his hands as Nami's breathing got heavier.

"I hope you finally realize the difference in our powers now. So how about this. If you surrender now this can all end peaceful-"

"Screw peaceful!"

"Huh...Gah!" The man jumped out of the way as a huge slab of the ground came down towards him and made a huge crater where he was standing. The 8th squad members looked in surprise as Suzume just whistled.

"She still got the strength to do something like that...if she wasn't wounded right now I totally want to fight here."

The man hopped up and pointed his finger angrily at the girl "Due you have any idea what you have just done! I now have dust in my hair!"

"I don't give a damn. Just get out of my way already." She grumbled. The man sighed as he just looked at her "I swear I have lost count of how many times I have repeated myself...why do you want to get by me so badly? Are you close friends with sweet Ayumi?"

Nami took a deep breath as she wiped more blood from soaking into her eye.

"I got zero connection to the girl. Never met her before in my life."

"You haven't met her? And yet your purpose here is to save her."

"I never muttered a damn word about saving her. I said just let me through."

"Hm?"

Nami cracked her shoulder and closed her eyes "I have zero interest in saving whoever the hell this Ayumi chick is. I only came with the group I'm with now for 3 reasons." She held up one finger "For starters I got a twin who is about 10 minutes younger then me and the only thing he is good at his being a total pussy, being the co-leader of our gang and doing those stupid Soul Reaper spells you people are good at. I love him but it's the truth. Besides that he sucks ass at fighting which is why he tends to never fight back. Plus the only reason he is here is because he has always wanted to come to the Soul Society which is the main reason he is even with them, although he agreed to help them save this Ayumi girl. I just feel sad if the idiots I'm with had to deal with that weak guy with that so I came along."

She held up a 2nd finger "Second, as I said I have no connection with this girl and personally I believe she should be executed."

"...I see." She had got the man to ponder "To travel with a group yet to have a entire different view point, finding what they are doing to be wrong. How odd. Are you the only one in your group that has this opinion."

"Some temperamental idiot came here for her own reasons. Don't know why but I doubt she could cares what happens to the girl either. That's besides the point though. Although I have that view point a certain idiot piqued my interest."

"Certain idiot?"

"This groups leader. Said he was the one responsible for her being herein the first set and he had the balls to get in my face. It was then I could tell he was serious. This girl must be very special to him if he was this determine to rescue so I want to me her. That's about it. I want to see why this girl is so special to him and nothing more."

"So in other words you aren't here to save Ayumi but to see why the boy she gave her power to get is risking his life for a person who committed a grave crime. I am following your logic there right?"

"Bingo. Plus I got a 3rd reason" She pounded her fist again "You see, them coming here gave me the perfect excuse to do what I wanted to do ever since I left Shin'ō Academy."

"..."

"Being told you're the weakest really can piss a person off you know. So I don't care how many times you knock me down."

A blue aura started to surround the girl. The man remained perfectly calm as Suzume took a deep breath and pushed herself up, knocking everyone off her.

"Ow! I just chipped my nail!" One cried. While the others cried about something being ruined Suzume hopped down from the roof and landed behind her captain.

"This seems like it's going to get interesting."

"You sound like that brat under Isamu saying that. Anyway don't get involved in this."

"Butting into someone's fight isn't my style. But seeing how determined this girl is has for me all fired up. It makes me want to fight more."

"...It's that side of you I hate. It's so hideous. It makes me wonder why I made you my Lieutenant."

"I've been trying to figure that out for years." She crossed her arms "I just want to watch this fight."

He just sighed as he raised his blade "I'm sorry Senzuran. I know you hate pointless battles that can be avoided as much as I do. But please bear with it a little longer!"

His blade disappeared and white petals surrounded him.

'I ain't got much Spirtual energy left so I'll beat this bastard before it runs out. That means putting my all into my attacks.'

"Hey Kai. Just wait and see. That promise I made about not losing...I ain't breaking it today!"

* * *

"?!"

Kai collapsed to his knees as Taku felt like he couldn't move. Hiro started to break into w cold sweat as he somehow was able to stand up.

"Welcome! You took your sweet as time, making me wait and all."

"..."

Isamu walked up and towered over Hiro "You must be the Hiro Hayashi that Ken mentioned. I can only guess that since you are the only one out of the 3 still standing."

"..."

'This Spirtual pressure...I've never felt anything like it...That bastard who killed my mom...Tetsuo...all the things I faced so far...even that stupid Bartender

"The name Is Isamu Kenpachi. The Captain of Squad 11 and the person you're going to entertain today."

'It feels like I'm standing in front of the devil himself!' Hiro looked at his hand and saw it was trembling 'How the hell am I even standing right now...'

"I'm sick of waiting so hurry up and draw that big ass blade of yours would ya!"

Isamu drew his zanpaktou as Hiro slowly placed his hand around the handle of his sword "..."


	111. Chapter 111- Promise Broken

"..."

"..."

"...How long do you plan..."

Isamu swung his sword down. Hiro snapped out of his thoughts and jumped back quickly as the sword made contact with the ground. The man just grinned which sent a shiver down Hiro's spine as the man started to drag his sword along with him as he walked towards Hiro.

"Nice dodge. But do me a favor and don't do that repeatedly. Fights get boring that way."

Hiro backed away and stood next to Kai and Taku who were still on the ground looking like they were struggling to breathe.

"Oh what's wrong with your friends there. Look like they are about to piss themselves."

Hiro said nothing as Kai lifted his head up which felt like a struggle.

'This guy...I heard the rumors but I thought they were over exaggerating. But it's true...'

"I...can't feel my legs..." Taku whined.

"H-Hiro...we have to run..." Kai gasped out. Hiro looked at him in shock "Seriously?! We're so close and you want to-?!"

Hiro felt his shoulders tense up as Isamu just stared at the ground "It isn't smart to talk in front of your enemies. That is the most basic of knowledge even among worthless trash who can't fight. If you even think of running your not the man I thought you were. And Ken got me all excited."

"..."

"Hiro...t...this g...guy is...dangerous..." Kai warned.

"Gee I totally didn't notice."

"I'm serious dammit...this man...you got lucky and barely beat a lieutenant so what the hell makes you think you can beat the successor to-"

"Ah ah ah...spoilers aren't a good thing." Isamu warned. As this happened something flashed at the corner of Hiro and Kai's eyes. They turned and saw that Taku was gone.

"Wow...such a cute plushie. I just want to hug him."

"?!" Hiro turned and saw Kaede perched on a nearby rooftop grinning widely as she stroked Taku's head "This is the cutest plushie I've ever seen. Hey Isamu canI keep it?"

"I don't give a damn what you do."

"Yay! I'll promise I'll take good care of it. From now on he shall be named Mr. Cuddles!"

"Cuddles..." Kaede looked down and saw Taku was staring at her. He blinked and she looked at him in surprise.

"So cool...I didn't know plushies could talk and blink. It makes me want to keep him even more." She hugged him tightly, pressing the mod soul against her chest.

"Hey put him down dammit!"

"Hm?" She looked down at Hiro "Why would I put down Mr. Cuddles. Besides shouldn't you focus on fighting Isamu?"

Hiro said nothing as he hopped up in the air and tried to lunge for her. As he was about to touch her Isamu appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist.

"Wh-?!"

Isamu cracked his neck and wiped his hand on his haori as he landed on the ground Hiro coughed as he got up in the small crater that had formed in the ground now.

"Get out of my way and give me back the mod soul."

"Who the hell are you to be bossing me around kid. Besides from the looks of it you got you're priorities twisted."

Isamu walked pass Hiro and completely ignored Kai as he raised his sword and swung it down near a nearby wall. He then proceeded to kick it and a small rumbling was heard.

Kai struggled to get up as he saw a pebble landed next to him. He was confused for a second but saw another. Then another. He looked up and saw a large amount of rubble was about to fall on him.

"Kai!" Hiro roared. Kai looked in shock as he struggled to get up. He took a deep breath as he tried to get up. This failed though as the rubble got closer. Kai closed his eyes in horror as Hiro ran over. Isamu clicked his tounge as he grabbed Kai and flung him towards Hiro with ease.

Hiro tried to skid to a halt as Kai collided with him. They both cursed silently as they opened their eyes.

"?!"

Rubble blocked the path they came from. Isamu's smile had faded as he stomped towards Hiro. Kai got up but still found it hard to stand. He was about to fall when Hiro caught him and placed him on his shoulder.

"...Thanks. Really."

"Thank me later." He mumbled. He glanced up at Kaede who was still hugging Taku tightly. Hiro wasn't sure, but he swore Taku was blushing.

'To be fondled by such a lovely lady...Soul Society might not be so bad after all.' The mod soul thought to himself. Isamu stopped as he got face to face with Hiro.

"Normally I wouldn't give a damn. Personally I don't care what you shitheads do since I have no interest in that stupid sister of that spoiled jackass. But I've been itching for a fight all day...particularly from you redhead."

"..."

"I ain't waiting any longer and I want to see what so great about you. I blocked your path to escape and you sure as hell ain't passing through here to move forward. You only have one option and that is simple. Fight me ryoka."

"Hiro be smart. I know you sense it to. You fight him and you are as good as dead."

"I know that dammit. But unless you got another plan, we aren't getting out of here without a fight. Plus even if we did run away from him we still have his lieutenant to deal with. Plus there is...the Taku ordeal."

The two looked as Kaede had turned Taku around and his face was bright red as it looked like he was about to have a nosebleed. Hiro just had a mixed annoyed and concerned look and Kai just sighed.

"Damn your right. And here I was, acting like this was going to be some vacation. Think I'm starting to regret wanting to come to the Soul Society now." He looked up at the sky 'Just had to get into a shit situation...I wonder if sis is fairing any better."

* * *

"Aiming so recklessly wth your fist does nothing but make this place more ugly."

"Oh shut up!" Nami appeared before him and tried to bash his head in but he vanished at the last second and she ended up hitting the ground and cracking it. More wounded opened up in that arm as she winced. She got up and charged at him again and threw a barrage of punches. The man dodged effortlessly. Nami immediately jumped back as the man started to raise the hilt to his Zanpaktou. He applauded her.

"Moving away the instant you noticed I could easily give the finishing blow. Truly beautiful."

Nami just put her head down as her breath got heavier. The man looked at her with some concern

"Judging by your breath, I say you don't have long. So how about you take up my wonderful offer and-"

"Screw..." She paused and let out a loud sneeze "...that."

The man shook his head in disapproval. He could easily finish her off but he wasn't tying. The girl charged in and blue energy covered her fist.

"Dragon-"

"Enough."

Petals came out of nowhere and surrounded Nami. She could end reacted as the man slightly rotated the hilt of his Zanpaktou and the petals started to cut her. Nami was still standing, but she was a bloody mess.

The man raised his sword in the air and the sword returned back to it's regular form.

"You fought bravely and it was remarkable that you made it this far but your journey ends here."

"...H...H...H...Hell...No!"

"Oh just give up already. You can't win."

"I made a promise...I ain't losing to..n...no s...shitty..." She fell to her knees and collapsed on the ground. The man sighed in relief and turned to see Suzume was just looking at him.

"Man that was brutal. Thank goodness I didn't get any blood on me."

"..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"...Still pissed that you stole my fight you bastard."

A vein popped in his head "How there you call me such a horrible name you ungrateful lieutenant!"

"Cause it's true! You took my fight!" She growled.

"But you said you didn't want to fight her after seeing her condition!"

"Screw what I said before! Still doesn't change the fact you Sissy Captain!"

"S-S-S..." The man covered his mouth and gulped "Such a vulgar word. It makes me want to vomit in disgust. Then again I should expect nothing less from the unbeautiful."

"Who cares about that beauty crap." She grumbled. The man sighed and waved her off "I refuse to get into another arguement with you. That fight took more energy out of me then I like so I am going to lying in my fabulous bed. Do me a favor and dispose of that girl."

"Huh? Why can't you do it. You did this to her."

The man turned and had a disgusted look on his face "You can't possibly believe I am going to sully my hands picking that bloody corpse up do you?"

As the two bickered Nami's right hand twitched and she raised her head.

'I ain't done yet...'

* * *

"Nami. Kai. You two are hereby dismissed from the academy."

The two just stood their with no reaction like it was something they expected.

"You two are the worst students at this school and as far as I am concerned, only those who are truly worthy deserve to be here at the school."

Kai looked at his sister. Her fist was balled up but she showed absolutely no emotion on her face.

"You two are failures who can't even wield Zanpaktou. Your grades are the worst in almost everything we teach here and as a result you are by far the worst students at this school. You are better off going back to being street urchins."

Kai stepped a bit closer to Nami, ready to grab her. Although he had to admit, punching the guy in the face was tempting at the moment.

"Now do us and this school a favor and never step foot here again."

Kai just nodded as he backed away but Nami just stood there. The old Soul Reaper started to leave

"H-Hey sis come on."

"...Hey shit head..."

The old man turned and before Kai or him could stop her, She charged and slammed her fist into his face and proceeded to roundhouse kick him. The man went flying into a classroom as she stormed off ignoring her brother and the gapping students at the academy looking in shock.

"Sis wait!"

She ignored him though as she bumped into something.

"Naoko, I'm really in a pissed off mood right now so move dammit."

The large man closed his book "What happened?"

"Expelled from the academy effective immediately." This caught the man off guard as Nami walked pass him. He saw Kai and tried to talk but he just stayed quiet as the two walked off the academy grounds.

* * *

A whole year had passed since that time as Kai was busy fixing the bike his sister went and got him when she went to the Human world. Nami walked out and looked at him.

"Yo."

"..."

"How long are you not going to talk to me Kai?"

Kai continued to ignore her as she sighed. Ever since they got kicked out he had been like this either moping or refusing to talk to her. He would just fix his bike and do that 24/7.

"Kai, I'm not going to keep apologizing. It's been a year now so get over it."

"...I am over it."

"Bullshit!"

Kai shrugged "It's the truth. We both sucked ass as Soul Reapers. We were so bad I wouldn't blame sis for laughing at us. I always dreamed of being a Soul Reaper, staying I the Soul Society and whatever. But I'm over it now. No point in dreaming of something that won't come true."

Nami shook her head and stormed off. She needed to go grab a couple of things in Rukon District and the last thing she wanted to do was be around a moping idiot. She grabbed a bag and walked off, leaving Kai as he continued to work on his bike.

* * *

"Stupid goddamn...UGH HE PISSES ME OFF WITH HIS DEPRESSED ASS!"

She ignored the crowd staring at her as she kept walking. No one got near her.

"I freaking apologize for us failing...I freaking apologize for punching that son of a bitch out...Sis said isn't mad at us. I then apologize for his goddamn dream being ruined and what does he do?! He mope and does nothing but fix that stupid-"

"Do you people not realize who I am? I am now a Soul Reaper and as such I am higher and more superior to you hicks."

"?" Nami turned and saw a male Soul Reaper yelling at a young couple."

"Please sir. We can't keep giving you this stuff for free."

"Like hell you can't. Besides I told you I pay you back."

"When is that? It's been almost half a year now and you still-"

The Soul Reaper pulled out his Zanpaktou and cut the young man without second thought. The people near the stand screamed and backed away as the women next to him kneeled down "Honey!"

"That's what you idiots get. Talking back to me."

"Kinda stepping out of line aren't you Soul Reaper."

"Huh?!" The other residents looked in shock as Nami dropped her bag

"Oh my the problem child is here again!"

The District Elder stepped out and saw her "Nami not again."

The Soul Reaper turned and looked at her and was somewhat surprised "Hey, aren't you that one girl who got expelled from the academy."

"..."

"You probably don't remember me, but I'm finally a Soul Reaper now. Along with a bunch of people who are better then you and your brother."

Nami cracked her neck "There a reason you're dredging up the past?"

"I remember now. You two have a sister right. She's a lieutenant if I remember correctly. Shame really. She is a highly respected Soul Reaper while her sibling are failed rejects.

Nami continued to not look faze as she started to step towards the man.

"You two will go down in history as the worst students to ever enter the academy. I almost feel bad for you."

"Why the hell are you speaking with a uppity tone for?"

"I'm a Soul Reaper now. The only reason I became one is for the fame of being one. Plus I wanted to live in the Seireitei instead of this dump."

Nami dug through her pocket and threw a small first aid kit at the woman. She looked at her in surprise as she said nothing.

"I almost feel bad for you. But you want to know what I find real pathetic. Your little twin brother."

Nami said nothing as she got closer to him. He laughed "I was in his class you know. Completely pathetic. Doing nothing but stating over and over again how he dreamed to see the Seireitei and how he was to be a good Soul Reaper. I admit he had great Kido skills but the rest? He was the definition of shit."

"..."

"I mean honestly. How could such a loser think he could get into the-"

Nami kneed the man in the gut and punched his nose, breaking it in the process. The man fell back on the ground and Nami yanked him up so he was looking her in the eye.

"Let's make one thing clear shit head! You can diss and mock me all you want. I personally don't give a shit. But let's make one thing clear." She glared at him making him scared "My brothers dreamed of that since we were little. And the last thing I want to hear is a shithead and sorry excuse for a Soul Reaper mocking his dream got it!"

"Y-Yes!" Nami punched him in the face again for good measure and started to drag him away

* * *

"Hey dumbass!" Kai turned and the Soul Reaper landed on him with a thud. Nami dusted her hands off as she stomped towards him.

"Hey what's the-" Nami head butted her brother. "Ow! The hell was that for!"

Nami said nothing as she held her fist out.

"?"

"I can't believe I lost to shitheads like that a lot at the academy. This piece of shit is the definition of scum."

"?"

"Hey Kai. Know it sounds dumb but seeing this shit head hassle the people in our district really pisses me off. Hell now that I think about it, it has been like this since we left. Seems we had a lot shit heads at the academy. So I propose 3 things as a result."

"I'm going to straighten shit out here in Rukon my way, which is beating the shit out of people like this guy. Second, as of this moment I refuse to lose to any Soul Reapers. I could never seem to beat anybody at the school but that changes now. and third..."

She grabbed her brothers hand and balled it up into a fist before bumping it with hers

"I don't know when or how but I promise you Kai. I make sure you get to see the Seireitei if it's the last thing I do. So minus the first one let's make a promise between the two of us. As long as you achieve your dream-"

* * *

"-I won't lose to any Soul Reaper that stands in our way."

Suzume noticed the girl had a blue aura surrounding her. She got up and Suzume just stood there with a bored look. She then leaned to the side giving Nami a clear shot. As she hopped over Suzume and started to charge towards the man who had his back turned.

'I ain't losing to no Soul Reaper. Kai managed to keep his end of the bargain so I have to keep mine.'

'Pretty much now or never. If this misses...no. I won't miss. I ain't losing to no Soul Reaper any time soon. I was weakling. I was never good at anything besides using my fist. Everybody at the academy thought I was a joke. Kai was worse but still.'

'That drove me to want to become stronger. After we formed the gang and beating up jackass Soul Reapers and stupid thugs I realized I don't need to be a stinking Soul Reaper to be strong. I said I beat any Soul Reaper who stood in my way. That ain't changing now.'

"Blue Dragon..."

"?!" The man turned surprised to see Nami.

"Soaring..."

'I'm going to win. I refuse to break any promise I made. I refuse to lose!"

"...Fist!" The man took out his Zanpaktou and held it up in front of him as Nami came closer.

"So unbeautiful. Although I guess it is my fault for assuming things."

"?! Ah..."

"You fought bravely young girl. To the point where even I have to show you some respect. Now rest and know your place, for I Benjiro Yamazaki, Captain of Squad 8, shall win beautifully and flawlessly as you are struck by the flower petals."

"...Damn...it..."

* * *

"?!"

"Kai? What's wrong?"

"..." Kai shook his head "Nothing. I was just trying to find a way to get away from here."

Hiro noticed Kai's expression but decided not to say anything as Isamu just stood there.

"Your pissing me off here! I'm really starting to think I am wasting my time. I kill those who waste my time!"

Hiro's grip tighten on his sword as Kai got off his shoulder. Meanwhile Kaede continued to hug Taku who had zero complaints


	112. Chapter 112

Isamu grinned "I'm going to do you a favor kid."

"A favor?"

"Yeah. I'll let your friend pass free of charge."

"?!"

"I'm well aware of the fact that your here to save Kiyoshi sister and personally I have zero interest in her nor do I have the intention of stopping you from getting to her. I only want to fight you, Hiro Hayashi."

"..."

"So here's the deal. I'll let your friend over there go right pass me. I ain't one for sneak attacks and my precious lieutenant..." He turned his head and saw she was still hugging Taku affectionately. "She's occupied at the moment and if she even tried to sneak attack you...I rather not say what I do since it might traumatize you."

Hiro and Kai said nothing as Isamu pointed behind his back "The path behind me leads to the Repentance Tower or whatever the F it's called. Now scram brat. Unless you have a horrible death wish, start going."

"...Kai go."

"W-What?!" Kai turned to Hiro "You want me to go? What about you. I can't leave-"

"You can and you will dumbass. We couldn't negotiate or sneak past this guy. He'll just follow us until he can fight me."

"Oh, so you do get me kid! Brings a smile to my face!"

"Hiro-"

"I'll hold him off and try to get Taku away from his...situation. If what this guy says is true and from what I see, that tower isn't far ahead so go!"

Kai knew Hiro was serious and he knew he was right. His fighting skills sucked and the only thing he was good at was Kido and evading and dodging. This did not look like a person he could remotely handle, his Spirtual pressure was a dead give away. He nodded his head and started to walk he stopped as he got behind Isamu.

"Hey Hiro...I'll see you at the tower with your friend."

Hiro smiled "Got it."

Kai ran off after that as Isamu stepped forward. As soon as Kai was out of sight, he smiled "Now the fun can begin!" He vanished into thin air. Hiro was caught off guard but manage to block the man's blade from hitting his shoulder.

"Ooooh..." Isamu landed on the ground and went for a stab but Hiro jumped back and saw this as his chance. He took a slash at Isamu's chest. The blade connected but a scratch wasn't made.

"Wha-" Isamu punched Hiro in the gut and proceed to kick him straight in the face. Hiro staggered back as the man jumped in the air. As he came closer Hiro tried again and went to stab him in his abdomen. The same effect happened as he was punched in the back of the head. It felt like he just got hit by a thousand bricks all at once.

Hiro staggered back again but manage to react barely just in time as he blocked Isamu's sword. Isamu looked pissed as he jumped back.

"Oh those rave reviews you got. I feel like I've been bullshitted!"

'The hell. I put all I had into to those two strikes. And neither one manage to cut him.'

"I'm I really standing in front of the devil." Hiro muttered. Isamu stomped over, his smile now completely gone as he swung his blade again and again. Hiro blocked them all as he skidded back. Isamu vanished again and appeared above Hiro. Hiro rolled out of the way as his fist came down.

"Quit running away!" He roared as he took a swing at Hiro. Hiro ducked as the man's fist hit a nearby wall, leaving a huge dent in it. Isamu just remained there as Hiro saw this as his chance. He got close to Isamu and started to swing his blade wildly, trying to leave some type of wound on him. Isamu just stood there and only blocked a couple of the strikes. He let go of his sword and it clattered onto the ground.

"Enough..." He grabbed Hiro's wrist as he tried to swing again.

"?!"

"...of this stupid bullshit!"

Isamu pulled Hiro into the air and just as quickly slammed him into the pavement. Hiro coughed up blood as he wounded reopened

* * *

Suzume just stood there and said nothing before her captain proceeded to head butt her. It didn't hurt but she was still annoyed as she turned and glared at him.

"The hell is your deal you pansy captain!"

"My deal! My deal? Do you have any idea how scared I was! I almost got hit by an ugly person!"

"Screw that! If your mad about that why did you headbutt me you son of bitch!"

"Because you could have stopped her! I saw you in the corner of my eye tilting yourself to the side! How dare you try not to protect your beautiful captain!"

"Cause it's your fight you pansy! The hell should I get involved for when you couldn't finish her off!"

"Uh, because your my lieutenant and I'm the captain!"

Suzume glared at him "You know damn well I don't get involved in anyone's fights and I hate people helping me in fights. So you know damn well that since she got up, your fight wasn't over, as such, I refused to stop it."

Her captain face palmed "Honestly. Why is someone like you my lieutenant?!"

"I've been trying to figure that out for years! I should have stayed in Squad 11 dammit!"

As she said that a messenger appeared in front of them. The two were surprised.

"Lieutenant Ono, Captain Yamazaki!"

"Messanger. The heck are you doing here?" Suzume asked "There some big meeting we need to attend."

"No ma'am. This is a far more serious matter."

"Well can it wait." Benjiro turned and started to walk off again "I have to fix myself up. I think I got sweaty and more dirty then I like to."

"I'm sorry sir but this is a grave matter. This message comes from Head Captain Fukuoka and Captain of Squad 2 Toshihiro Ogami. The summarize the message shortly...Central 46...Have all been slaughtered.

"?!"

"Slaughtered? Wait you mean those olds farts are-"

The Messanger nodded his head "We were sent to message all captains and all lieutenants that were not present at the scene at the time it was found. The horrible crime was discovered by the Lieutenant of Squad 4 M-"

"Mao? That fragile idiot...What the hell was she doing near Central 46?"

"Catpain Ogami is currently interrogating everyone, from the people that were at the scene to the people who weren't. I was also told to tell you two as well. You are to report to the interrogation area at your earliest connivence or Captain Ogami will come himself."

Benjiro rubbed his chin deep in thought "My...this is truly more serious then bad appearances."

"That is all I have to report sir." With that the messanger left leaving the two there in silence.

"One mess after another. What a pain." Benjiro muttered.

Suzume said nothing as a hand wrapped around her leg. She looked down and sighed "Hey genius, she's still alive."

Benjiro looked and was shocked to see Nami had moved from where she was. The girl was literally a bloody mess. He looked at her and started to ponder.

"I know they said we are suspects as well but could this be the work of the ryoka?"

"What do you mean?"

"The ryoka showed up and from what we have been able to gather they came here for dear Ayumi. But about a day or two after they show up this happens. It might not be a coincidence."

"So your saying the ryoka are responsible?!"

Benjiro shook his head "No. I prefer to hold my judgement until more evidence comes to light. However that doesn't change the fact they are-"

Suzume grabbed her head "Cool it with the explanation. Your making my brain hurt here. So are the ryoka responsible or not?"

Benjiro sighed with an annoyed huff "I am saying they are suspects but not the ones responsible. As such it might be a good thing that this girl is still alive, albeit barely."

"Suzume, I'm going to send for Squad 4 to come and treat her, you can do whatever, I don't care. Now if you excuse me I have to fix my appearance. That girl made me sweat a little and it's disgusting.

"It's just a little sweat, you pansy!"

"No lieutenant shall talk to their captain that way! Now if you excuse me..."

He left as Suzume kicked Nami's hand off her leg. She squated down and looked at her.

"Your one tough S.O.B." She whistled "Most people usually don't live after being hit with that thing, atleast to my knowledge."

Nami said nothing as she had fainted.

"Maybe when you are healed up me and you can go around. But until you recover."

He got up and her eyes gleamed as she pounded her fist "I'll just have to settle for another one of your friends. I don't care who it is but...?"

She stopped herself from finishing as she tilted her head "Either I'm off today or that is definitely Captain Kenpachi's Spirtual Pressure I'm feeling."

* * *

"You wanted to take over the investigation?"

"Correct Ogami. You catch on so fast that I am almost impressed."

Kohaku stuffed her face full of rice crackers as she sat in a crisscross position on Ogami's table in his quarters. Most people would have been upset, but Ogami seemed to tired to even tell the woman to stop doing what she was doing.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you."

"Well you get more sleep for starters."

"...You got a point there. I am tired."

"Plus, I believe it is in all are best interest if I take over."

Ogami adjusted himself in his seat and looked at her "You say that but I'm curious. Why is that you, the shut in lab geek who had mostly done nothing but munch on chips and what not getting-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." She threaten "We all know I don't give a damn if your a captain or lieutenant, you never mention that word to me, got it?"

"...Okay. Ignoring that, my point is why do you have such an interest in it. We both know your not the biggest fan of Central 46, seeing that your on probation for...that."

Kohaku shrugged as she didn't seem bothered even though she knew what she was talking about "Let's just say...they intrigue me to a extent. For someone to go out of their way and do what did to Central 46. The person who did it is interesting. Their motive also interest me. Don't get me wrong, I would applauded the bastard but my probation likely won't end anytime soon thanks to the oh so great head captain."

She put more rice crackers in her mouth and chewed loudly and swallowed it before continued.

"You have a right to question why I want to. Me, a person who committed such a grave crime in the eyes of those scum who were killed to the point I was lucky enough to even get out on probation, although that was under some special circumstances with some strings pulled. But you honestly don't need to know my reasons. Just let me catch him so you can get some Zs."

Ogami looked intently at the girl with his best poker face. Her stoic expression didn't change though and sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Fine, we'll allow you to cooperate with us. Hell you can investigate on your own but as you know, I will have to put some restrictions on what you can do."

She smirked "Whatever it takes to catch a criminal right?"

"Just don't get in my squads way, got it. I don't know your reason, but it must be some kinda personal grudge for you of all people to get involved."

She hopped off his table not even bothering to clean the crumbs that she had left on the man's table. She took a huge bite out of her last rice cracker.

"As I said. That is not for you or anyone else to know. It is on a need to know basis."

* * *

Gray walked up and saw the large set of stairs in front of him. He adjusted his baseball cap and saw that no one was around luckily. He looked up and saw a large white tower.

"Still don't know where the hell I'm going dude. But if I had to take a guess...that tower looks like a place they hold a prisoner. Like they do with those fairy tales or whatever right?"

He took a step and his eyes widened.

"This Spirtual pressure I'm feeling..." He composed himself quickly "So your just up ahead huh Hiro. But that Spirtual pressure besides yours..."

Gray started to tremble a little but calmed himself down "Hang on man. I'm coming to help you!"

He started to run up the stairs, not even realizing Aki had been standing far behind him, hearing everything. She nothing but let out a loud sigh. She knew whose spirtual pressure was near Hiro but decided to do nothing.

"These damn kids don't know the means of not causing havoc...But I guess I can go watch atleast. Let's see how well you've trained the boy Oshiro."

* * *

Oshiro was sitting down in the underground training area as he took a large sip from his flask as the gate to go to the Soul Society was open. He headed footsteps behind him and turned his head.

"Took you long enough. I've been waiting."

"Estaba ocupada! No sé pot qué me llamaste para esto!" A young feminine shouted in annoyance

Oshiro scratched his head "I'm sorry. You know I have zero clue what the heck you just said. Most of that is due to the heavy amount of drinking I've done."

The young girl huffed "I said I was busy. I was checking out that school you signed me up for. Karakura High or whatever. Then you suddenly call me out of the blue about that thing you told me about. Why now of all times?"

"Sorry sorry. Really. I wanted to send you with them but you hadn't arrived yet, so I had to reset the gate open which took away a lot of precious flirting and booze time."

"You think I care about that amigo?"

"...Fair point. Anyway are you prepared?"

She nodded "Yeah. I got those things you gave me to adjust my powers refitted like you asked but I got to ask, what I'm getting into?"

"Oh nothing major. Just saving a dear friend of the Hiro kid I told you about from the Soul Society where you have a high possibility of fighting almost an army of Soul Reapers trying to save her along with Captains and Lieutenants who are very strong."

"Oh...well this totally sounds easy." She muttered in a sarcastic tone "Anyway, you told me about them, but what is this Hiro kid and the group that went with him like."

"Let's just say they are the type that you would normally not see mixed up together." He pointed to the gate "Anyway your job is simple. I can only send you to the Rukon District outside the Seireitei. There you are to go and meet-"

"Yeah Yeah, you told me all of this the day I got here. Meet some Kira chick, and tell her you sent me to help those guys out." She stepped up to the gate and pounded her fist together "Let's just get this over with."

"Alright then." Oshiro smiled "Do your best to help Hiro & them out."

"I'll try but I hate this. I don't like helping people I don't know much about."

"Well trust me, you'll make an exception this one time and you'll get to make friends with them."

The girl rolled her eyes as she stretched.

"I hope your training has paid off. You'll be a big help to Hiro and them I'm sure."

The girl said nothing as she stepped through the gate. Oshiro let out a loud yawn and stretched and looked at the sky as he let out a obnoxiously loud yawn.

"Don't know how your doing kid but I hope the back up I'm sending is a great help. But now that I got that over with..."

He got up "The fact he came to the bar the other day...I have to do what I can to find 'them' and put an in to the madness. Can't take away the sins I committed but it's the best I can do."

He finished what was lefted in his flask as he left the training area


	113. Chapter 113

Hiro staggered up as he barely avoided another attacked from Isamu. The man had zero intention of holding back as he reached out and tried to grab Hiro. Hiro started moving faster and easily avoided him. While this was all happening Kaede kept snuggling with Taku, who had zero complaints at the moment. She was observing the fight though with some small interest

'I'm in heaven...' He muttered in his head.

"This goes on and your friend will be dead, Mr. Cuddles."

"Oh Hiro. Oh just forget him. All I need is you..." He said trying to hold back drool. Kaede grinned at this and tighten her hug on the mod soul.

"Oh Mr. Cuddles I'm so happy you said that! It makes me more excited for the fun we'll have after Isamu has his fun!"

"O-Oh r-really now?"

She stopped hugging him and held him within arms length "Yeah. I just can't wait to cut you up into tiny pieces."

"Yeah me...huh?"

"Isamu stopped bringing me plushies a while ago. He said all I did was make a mess but that isn't true. I loved my plushies so much, even to the point that I would play fun little games like "Cut the stuffing out" or "dissection time" and maybe the occasional "stab stab game" along with a couple of others." She sighed happily "Good times."

"..."

"I thought I never get my hands on another one cause all the ones I have are literally cut up with their cute little ears, tails along with other body parts scattered around the place. I even have a lot I ripped the stuffing out of them and stabbed them all repeatedly to the point where the poor things might be dead. I guess it's my way of showing my love though and since they know that, they don't mutter a peep"

Taku started to turn pale as mostly nothing was sputtering out of his mouth

"Just to make sure they don't I sew all their mouths shut. But since you seem so affectionate, I might not do that to you. I will stab you repeatedly though and maybe dissect you one or two times! Doesn't that sound like a great time?!"

Taku was speechless. He wasn't immersed in comfort now, but in pure fear now. This girl was insane and possibly out of her mind as she said all that with a smile. She brought him back into a tight hug.

"I can't wait to play with you Mr. Cuddles!"

'Hiro, whatever you do, please for the love of whatever God can hear me, help me dammit!'

* * *

"S-Sana please just let me heal it. You literally l-look-"

"I'm fine dammit!" She roared making Kaiyo flinch and back down. She mumbled something under her breath as she turned around and started to bite on her finger nails again. The two were right near the tower where Ayumi was but Sana refused to even go look and find Ayumi. Kaiyo would had went by herself to try and save the girl if it hadn't been for the fact she was practically defenseless now thanks to the man. Neither was aware of the fact that where she was being held though.

"S-Sana, it looks like they have gotten worst. I-If you don't let me atleast-"

"You are really starting to piss me off."

"I-I just want to-"

"I don't give a damn you want! I don't give what Hiro wants! Hell I don't give a damn about Ayumi! Listen good and listen Fricking well! I came on my own accord for my own reasons that are none of YOUR concern. You want to go save her so bad you do it your-?!"

She paused as she vanished surprising Kaiyo.

"Hey nimrod."

"H-Huh?!" Kaiyo looked around frantically "Sana is that you? W-Where are you."

"Up here dumbass!" Kaiyo looked up and saw Sana was crouching on top of the roof making a gesture with her right hand. Kaiyo looked lost.

"Soul Reapers are coming!" Sana whispered as quietly as she could "Hide!"

Kaiyo did as she was told as she rested her back on the wall and tried to stop her breathing. Sana was right as two Soul Repears walked pass. Kaiyo did her best to stay quiet and not make a peep. But just as they passed her, she felt a sneeze coming. She tried to hold it as they luckily didn't turn a corner.

"A-A-A-A..."

"Sneeze and I'll kill you."

"?!" Kaiyo looked and saw she was on the roof with Sana, the latter covering her mouth. As soon as the Soul Reapers were out of site, Sana let the girls mouth go and Kaiyo let out a soft sneeze that wasn't even remotely loud."

"Incredible. I saved your ass for a weak ass sneeze. Should have just let them grab your ass." She grumbled. She got up and proceeded to bite her nails again. Kaiyo noticed this and dug through her pockets. She took something out and held it out to Sana.

"?"

"Y-You been chewing on your nails or what not for a while now. So here."

Sana snatched the small object from the girls hand and saw it was some type of hard candy.

"I-I um didn't know what to bring and since I couldn't stuff chips or whatever in my pocket, I just stuffed a ton of candy in them..." She explained.

Sana said nothing as she threw the candy in her mouth. She looked at Kaiyo who was just smiling. Refusing to say thank you, she turned and started to walk off.

"S-Sana wait!"

'Goddammit she is annoying as hell!'

Kaiyo caught up to her as Sana closed her eyes. Kaiyo tried talking to her but she was ignored. After a couple of minutes she stopped.

"Hey idiot, can you sense it?"

"H-Huh?"

"That's Hiro's Spirtual Pressure. And...some other one that is more crazier then his nearby."

Kaiyo looked surprised "W-What? Hiro is nearby?"

Sana shook her head "No. He isn't far but he isn't exactly near us at the moment. Tall dumbass is nearby by and heading towards that fight so who knows what could happen. That Kai guy or whatever the hell his name is seems to be close though."

"R-Really?!" Kaiyo was impressed "You can easily tell all that."

"Obviously or I wouldn't have said anything you dumb..." Sana stopped herself and took a deep breath as she sucked on the hard candy "...That stupid plushie is near Hiro. Looks like that one bitch was taken out though."

Kaiyo pondered what she just said before she realized who she was talking about.

"You mean N-Nami..."

"Yup. Definitely isn't that Aki chick or whatever the hell her name is. I can't sense her Spirtual Pressure."

"H-Huh? You can't?"

"I doubt she go down that easily but I find it strange. Everyone else is easy to pinpoint for the most part. But it's like something is blocking me from sensing hers. It pisses me off a little dammit."

Kaiyo nodded her head in agreement. The entire time she trained with the woman she noticed that she couldn't sense her spirit pressure, even when they got into the Soul Society nor ould she feel it while they were training.

"S-Since Kai is nearby maybe we should-"

"You can do what you want. I have my own issues to deal with and your annoying as...!"

Sana grabbed her legs and winced in pain. Kaiyo, looking concerned knelt down next to her. She tried to touch the wound but Sana slapped her hand away.

"I'm fine dammit!" Sana got up, but staggered a little. Kaiyo still looked concerned as the girl walked off, the wounds in her legs slightly opening up more.

'Why is she so stubborn about me treating her legs. It's almost like she doesn't care about her health.'

Kaiyo tried to catch up to her again but Sana decided to start waking faster as she crushed the candy between her teeth.

"Dumbass I'll leaving saving your damsel in distress to you and your friends. I refuse to focus on anything else until I find the son of a bitch I'm looking for." She growled.

* * *

Kai kept running as fast as he could. Earlier he swore he could feel Sana and Kaiyo's but choice to ignore it as he headed to the tower. He assumed they were doing the same so he just kept heading straight.

'I didn't say anything earlier but sis' Spirtual pressure dropped big time. I felt it at that moment but I didn't want to worry Hiro...although would he be worried if I said anything anyway?'

He closed his eyes no tried to sense her energy again.

'Come on. Come on...sis I know your not that type to...?!'

"She's alive...I can barely sense it but it looks like she isn't dead. Thank god." He said with a sigh "I'm still worried but I got to focus on this. Hiro I'm sorry I'm a crappy fighter cause we both know I couldn't help you against that guy if I tried."

He took a breath and had a determined look in his eyes "I'll make it up to you man. I save your friend if it is the last thing I do, so please hang in there."

He was unaware of the fact Ayumi's captain was watching him from a distance holdi his Zanpaktou as a shot gun as it looked like it was aiming at him.

"..." He held his sword up and sighed "I can't do partner. On one hand it is my duty to stop him but at the same time...dagnabbit. You think as long as I have been a captain I would put my emotions aside for the mission."

He turned "Ayumi my doll...it seems you have a mighty interesting gang that came to save you."

"So you think so to captain."

"Indeed. And might I ask how long you've been behind me Isis?"

"Only for a short while. I just got back from being interrogated about my whereabouts." His lieutenant answered.

"I see..." He turned and looked at her "Although I'm happy someone is here to save her, I can't bring myself to stop them. But on the other hand they are suspects for Central 46s massacre."

"Indeed. It is a shame. I don't want to either captain but I believe it is in our best interest to capture the ryoka and find out if they committed such a heinous crime."

The man rubbed his chin in thought "You got a point there little missy. Although I doubt they. Don't mean I'm casting blame on one of our own but if they were smart invading this place, I doubt the last thing they do was kill Central 46. Kinda would defeat the point of sneaking into enemy lines to save somebody."

"True. But until more evidence comes up...our best interest is to few everyone as a suspect, even them, although I agree. I doubt they go that far to save Ayumi but then again I haven't met them personally so I wouldn't know.

Her captain said nothing as he just adjust his hat and decided to leave and vanished with a second thought, leaving Isis there to observe Kai running towards the tower.

* * *

Hiro skidded back as Isamu swung his blade down again. He blocked it and pushed the man back. Hiro backed away as the man stepped for, dragging his sword with the blade scraping the ground. Hiro charged towards him and tried to stab the man again, but again to no avail as he just bounced right off. Before Hiro could move his blade back, Isamu wrapped his hand around the top of it and pushed it off.

"This dull blade isn't go to cut jack my man. Your blade is extremely dull to the point where it makes me wonder how the hell you beat my 3rd seat or Tetsuo for that matter."

"..."

"I would say your holding back but that would be a lie. Unless you got some hidden power, the current you doesn't amount to even horse shit."

The man pushed Hiro back and made a slashing motion with his blade. Hiro didn't feel anything at first but then noticed a large cut in his shoulder.

"?!"

"You see I'm a little different from the previous captain of this squad. He had a tendency to hold back a lot so he could have more fun with his fights. I got nothing against having a fun fight but if I have to hold back it would be pointless. I fight all out from the start, weak opponent or not, although personally I think you know which one I prefer."

"..."

"Cat got your tounge boy? Or is your weak will to fight stopping you from saying anything?"

"Hell no..."

"If I had to rate you I give you maybe 3.5/10. Stronger then most fighter and can take a beaten for a little bit, but is absolutely not worth my time."

Isamu appeared in front of Hiro in an instant ready to stab him. Hiro wasn't fast enough to react.

"Let's end this boring game. Now!"

Hiro just stood frozen as the blade got closer to his chest. His eyes widen in fear as Isamu had a bored expression on his face. As the tip touched Hiro's chest a shadow appeared behind Isamu.

"?" Isamu noticed to late as his blade was pushed down. He didn't look to surprise as Hiro remained speechless. A tall figure appeared by his side and rested his arm on Hiro's shoulder as he smiled.

"Hey dude, miss me?" The person asked as he adjusted his baseball cap.

Isamu tilted his head "The hell are you?"

"Me?" The boy got off Hiro's shoulder "Just this guys best friend is all."

Gray lifted his cap up so it wouldn't cover his eyes as Hiro was just surprised.

"What are you-"

"Ain't obvious. It's no different from any other time." Grays legs transformed back to normal "You always got my back and I got yours. Simple as that dude. Took a while to find you but now that I'm here..."

Gray got into a fighting stance "You head towards Ayumi. I'll try and hold this guy off for you okay?"

* * *

"Kohaku you can't be serious!" Maizono yelled angrily as all the lieutenants in the room remained shocked. Kohaku just yawned as she threw a pretzel into her mouth.

"I never joke around. Since I've been put in charge of the investigation every lieutenant at this moment that isn't Shun, Aimi, Isis, Mao, Suzume, Akihiko, Tetsuo for obvious reasons and myself along with Kaede is now to be locked up while the investigation commences on my part. Everyone that isn't them are the most suspicion from this point forward. Cause I can confirm that minus the captains, the people who were not named are the most suspicious. Simple really."


	114. Chapter 114

Gray looked completely calm as Hiro just looked at his best friend completely shocked. Isamu just stood there glaring daggers at Gray. He normally wouldn't mind facing a couple of opponents himself but hated when one came and interrupted his fights, especially seeing the mood he was in at the moment.

"Hey kid you didn't tell me you had a friend in hiding here? Who is he-"

"Uh-"

"Gray Mihara at your serves...oh and dude, just to clarify, I wasn't hiding, I just got up those stairs. Man that was a killer right there man."

"Gray what are you-"

Gray was surprised when he realized Hiro was still behind him "Dude get going. Ayumi's probably waiting for her prince."

"I ain't that stupid midget prince or anything of the sort dammit!" Hiro roared angrily.

"Okay, okay. No need to get so worked up about it."

Hiro sighed "So you seriously just got up here?"

He nodded "Purely by accident. Had no clue where I was going since no one would give me info. Just happened to sense you and that weird...plushie things spirutal pressure or whatever Ms. Aki called it." Gray looked around the area "Uh speaking of which where is-"

"For the love of...SOMEONE SAVE ME!" The two boys looked and saw Taku was trying to squirm out of the girls grasp now. Gray just had a blank look on his face while Hiro had a deadpan look.

"Now he wants me to save his ass? He basically fell for that chick in a second and NOW he wants me to save him?" Hiro just sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Girl?"

Hiro pointed "The white haired haired one standing the roof."

"Ooohhh..." Gray said nothing as he turned around and immediately his transformed his leg as he blocked Isamu's blade with ease.

"Sorry for the surprise attack." Isamu grinned "Just wanted to test and see if your luck had run out after that lucky block."

"Huh? Thanks for the concern and all but it hasn't run out at all." Gray pushed the man's blade back and then jump and spun in the air. He then proceeded to perform a spinning kick that connected with Isamu's jaw. The man didn't seem fazed though as he skidded to the side. He rubbed his jaw and grinned.

"That all you got boy? Felt like a small ass flick to me?"

"Gray let me handle this guy I-"

"Nope." Gray said plainly. Hiro just blinked as Gray transformed his other leg "You came here to save Ayumi while the rest of us came to help. Saving her is probably way more important to you right now then fighting so go. We can't have a damsel in distress seeing her prince all scratched up."

"How many times do I have to tell you, that stupid midget isn't a princess! Far the hell from it!"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Anyway hurry up and go, I got this guy so you can relax."

"Sorry to break up this tea party boys but that ain't what I want." He pointed at Hiro "I came to fight this guy and going off the two of yours spiritual pressure I prefer to stick to this guy. Sorry but you're nothing more then a goddamn bother."

"Sorry you feel that way but-" Hiro stepped in front of Gray much to his surprise "Hey dude, I appreciate it but hurry up and go. Ayumi's waiting."

"She can wait a little longer."

"Gray listen. I really appreciate that you want to help and all, really I do. But let's be real here. I know you can sense he Spirtual pressure, who couldn't. This guys a monster."

"Yeah dude. And..."

"I don't know what you and Kaiyo did while I was training, and I seriously don't know what happen to Sana to the point she got all those bandages, but I know you guy have gotten stronger, and trust me, you know I'm the last person that will doubt your strength but I don't think you last long against this guy."

Gray didn't seem mad or surprised at Hiro's comment as he just stared at his friend.

"Gray, I'm begging you here. I rather have something happen to me then one of you guys so go ahead. Kai's up ahead and I have no clue if that guy can hold his own in a fight so I need you to go and help him out with getting Ayumi. Save her."

"And what about you?"

"...I'll get back to you on that if I make out of this alive. Plus I still got to save Taku's butt to. Saving Ayumi's my top priority and you're the one person out of everyone here that I trust the most to do that. So please Gray, I'm begging you here. I'll hold this guy off."

Gray looked at his friend and saw how serious he was about this. He knew how much Hiro meant to Ayumi and for him to entrust this to him, could only mean he was putting his faith in him. The main reason he even came to the Soul Society and he was entrusting it to his best friend.

Gray's legs turned back to normal and he held his fist out. Hiro did the same and they pounded fist.

"I'm going to feel like shit if something happens to you so don't die on us okay man."

"Trust me. The last thing I plan on doing is that."

Gray smiled as he started to run pass Hiro and towards the stairs ahead. Hiro took a deep breath as he raised his sword.

"So finally going to fight me huh. About damn time, I'm sick of waiting and talking. Now you really better make this a fun fight kid."

Hiro said nothing as he ran towards the man.

* * *

"Kohaku was that really necessary." Haruto asked. He was currently with Kohaku, heading towards the Central 46 building to investigate. Word had pretty much got out that she put most of the lieutenant under arrest as suspects and it was met with heavy criticism. Kohaku was the last person to care though as she just saw it as idiots chirping for no reason.

"You getting on my case to?" She finally muttered after a while, but didn't seem annoyed by the question "I have my reasons for doing what I did. If people don't like it then that is their problem, not mine."

"But to arrest all the lieutenants like that. Did you find some type of evidence that places them at the scene of the crime?"

"Not a trace of evidence."

Haruto face palmed "So you mean to tell me you arrested them with no proof."

"That's what I just said genius."

Haruto would probably be annoyed if he wasn't use to this, but he also knew Kohaku had her reasons. She was the type who always did something with a reason and purpose. She wasn't the type to do something blindly or without purpose. So there had to be some reason she arrested almost the entire group of lieutenants. She wouldn't say though and he doubted pressing her would do any good.

As soon as they got near the Central 46 building, Kohaku stopped and pointed.

"That's where one of my precious babies was before it was destroyed." She turned to Haruto "I gave it to Bonez earlier but I told him to hold off until we extract the cameras from the building."

"But they weren't broken. The cameras in the Central 46 building worked fine when we saw them."

"Who said those were the only cameras?"

Haruto was speechless as Kohaku stated that as she kept walking towards the entrance "There's more?! When did you find time to-"

"On. A. Need. To. Know. Basis." Was all she said before entering the building. Haruto felt a migraine coming. Kohaku was to much for him to handle. He entered the building and immediately covered his nose. The 4th squad had moved some of the bodies out, most of them going to the 12th squad building much to his displeasure, but it still smelled. Kohaku just smirked as she breathed it in.

"Just got to love the smell of dead bodies."

"You worry me some times lieutenant." He commented. Kohaku just ignored him as she went over to one of the bodies and examined it.

"This guy was certainly got cut up. Multiple slash marks on the wrist and chest and a large gash in his head. She flipped the body around and noticed large deep gashes on the back.

"Back is about in the same condition. Large gash wound is the most noticeable part on all this..." She lifted of the leg and looked at the foot "And it looks like someone tried to cut this guys leg off. Talk about really wanting to kill."

Haruto got up off the ground with his mouth covered by a mask he had stuffed in his lab coat just for this purpose "Most of these bodies are about the same over here."

"Okay. So that confirms they all pretty died from the injuries. I didn't see any vital organs that looked like they could be struck. Looks like the killer wanted to make these guys suffer."

"You might be wrong on them all dying the same way?"

"Hm?"

Haruto gestured for her to come over and she did so. He pointed down at one of the members, an elderly woman. Kohaku noticed right away and lifted her head up "Blood came out of her mouth." She prayed the mouth open with hesitation but Haruto grimaced as she examined the mouth carefully.

"You think they were caused by the wounds they recieved?"

"I'll have to perform a full autopsy to see that. From the looks of it though, it is a possibility." She got up and headed further into the building, paying attention to the blood splater on the floors and walls. She also noticed the large trail of blood.

"Some of the killings end at the entrance but going off the large amounts of blood spatter and the obnoxious amount of blood on this trail I say the killings all started..."

She stopped when she reached the underground assembly hall.

"...in there very own territory in their little high seats." She went to one of the seats which had a hole in it.

"So some where stabbed while sitting. This must have happened when they started the little killing spree."

She walked around examining all the seats carefully and even picked at the blood, which had dried up at this point.

"This blood is almost 2 days old if I had to guess. That would put the killings somewhere around the time Tetsuo was fighting one of the ryoka."

Haruto walked in and saw she was at the other end sitting on the blood stain seat of one of the members.

"So did you find anything worthwhile?" He asked, really wanting to leave this place now.

"Nothing that I couldn't figure out." She commented. She pulled out another bag of snacks.

'Where does she get all that food from?' Haruto asked himself as Kohaku started to walk over to him. As she did she stepped on something. She moved her foot and squated down.

"Kohaku did you find something?"

Kohaku said nothing as she picked up the white cloth that was covered in dry blood. quietly she stuffed it into her pocket and got up.

"Thought I saw a bug is all. nothing else. Now lets focus on grabbing the broken cameras from here so we can see the data." Haruto looked at her but said just shrugged it off as he started to do as he was told, leaving Kohaku to quietly ponder to herself before she started to help him out


	115. Chapter 115

Hiro's attacks were repeatedly deflected by Isamu with ease. Hiro hopped back and then attempted to hit the left side of Isamu's face. Isamu balled up his fist and just simply blocked it like it was nothing. Hiro cursed to himself. He had been going at this for what felt like hours but there was still not a single scratch on the man.

"So you going to actually try today kid or what. I'm still waiting."

Hiro said nothing as his sword started to glow crimson red. Isamu noticed and was surprised but it didn't show it on his face.

"Okay if this doesn't work, I don't know what will..." Hiro lifted his sword over his head.

"The hell you about to do?" Isamu asked.

"..." Hiro closed his eyes "...Guren...strike!"

Hiro swung his blade down and a large Crimson energy wave went straight towards Isamu. Isamu show shock for a split second before growing a smile. He stretched his arms out wide shocking Hiro. Kaede was awed by what Hiro just did, failing to notice Taku trying to struggle to free himself from her grasp.

"Wow Mr. Cuddles your friend sure does have a lot of flashy moves. Compliments his hair and everything you know."

'Screw that! Just let me go!'

"It still isn't anywhere near enough though to defeat Isamu. He's just to strong to let something like that hurt him."

The energy wave hit Isamu and smoked covered the area. Hiro started to try and catch his breath.

"Did I...get him?" He asked himself. He straighten his stance up as there was absolutely no movement from where Isamu was. Hiro didn't let his guard down.

"You know, that actually kinda tickled kid."

"!" Hiro slowly turned around only to be stabbed in his already wounded abdomen area. Isamu just picked his ear as he still didn't have a single scratch on him.

'You have to be kidding me. That didn't even do any damage?!'

"Surprised me when you pulled whatever that was out of your ass. In the end though it was nothing. How Fricking pathetic."

He pulled his blade out and Hiro grabbed his abdomen. The scars from his battle with Tetsuo and Ken had healed up but he had still felt the pain from those two previous fights. Blood started to seep into the bandages.

"This guy is just toying with me now isn't he..." He grumbled as Isamu walked towards him. He got into a battle stance and braced himself.

"Impressive stance you got there. One of full opening definitely. However this still makes me wonder. How did a dumbass like Ken lose..."

Isamu twirled his sword in his hand before attempting to stab Hiro.

"to a shitty weakling like you!"

Hiro barely dodged it but the sword destroyed the wall that was previously behind him.

"...There's a reason your sword hasn't done shit to me."

"?"

"In this world, it's either your the prey or the predator. The difference between us is night and day kid. Especially when it comes to how your blade is dull."

"Dull? The hell are yo babbling on about dammit?"

"Facts kid. Pure cold hard facts. Maybe against some other captain or maybe even those two you got lucky against, you could cut them with that blade. However as far as I'm concerned, that's just a hilt your holding and nothing more. No blade or nothing."

"?"

"That is what makes you weak. That is what makes you my prey. You can neither scratch me or deliver a killing blow. All you can do is attack with the results being fruitless. It's what prey does. They struggle with all their might, trying to live another day. Hoping to see that clear blue sky and that precious sun only to be hunted again and again and again. You see kid there is a reason I'm the predator. Once I bare my fang, my prey can struggle all they want, but in the end they die."

"..."

"Your not even worth me releasing my Zanpaktou. I waited all night for you after watching your battle with Tetsuo and this is what I get! What a joke."

Isamu made a 180 degree turn and swung his blade down. Hiro blocked it but skidded back. He winced as he grabbed his wound again. This was a mistake though as Isamu kneed him in the jaw and then proceed to grab him by his hair and throw him into a wall. Hiro coughed up blood as Isamu proceeded to stomp on his chest. Hiro tried to push the man's foot off as he held the tip of his sword to Hiro's throat.

"Most people don't last this long against me, so I'll give you credit. However do this world a favor and die-"

Isamu couldn't finish his sentence as a blur appeared out of nowhere. He turned only to get kicked in the face. The blur then picked up Hiro who was caught of guard as it proceeded to fling him away from Isamu. Hiro tried to get a good look but whoever just did that vanished just as fast as they appeared.

Isamu got up groaning as he now had a large bruise on his face. He touched his face silently and ran his hand down the bruise. He just sat down where he had landed. Kaede meanwhile looked completely surprised and shocked but what just transpired.

"Some one actually injured Isamu...no way. That has never happen."

Taku had practically fainted and wasn't saying a word. Kaede noticed this and held him in arms length.

"Mr. Cuddles are you okay? You aren't talking or anything and it scares me."

"..."

"...Mr. Cuddles?" She started to shake him "MR. CUDDLESSSSSS!"

Taku still didn't move as Kaede just blinked "Oh are you just sleeping? In that case let me stab you-"

"I'm awake!" Taku jolted up and panted heavily. Kaede just smiled and hug him again.

"Yay! Your awake. Now don't fall asleep or else we'll have to play the 'stab stab' game. Okay?"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am..."

"Good." She smiled which scared the hell out of the mod soul.

'Hiro...somebody...anybody...just save a poor mod soul in distress...'

* * *

Hiro coughed as he propped himself on the wall. He got up as he rubbed his head. He looked over at Isamu who just continued to sit down where he was. He wasn't unconscious or anything but he now had a large bruise on his face.

"What the hell just happened..." He muttered to himself "I know I didn't do that, he had me pin to the ground so who did that and threw me over here?"

He looked at his arms and saw they were bleeding. Hiro looked surprised but then realized something. His entire body was shaking, from his legs all the way to his arms.

"Why...when did my arms start...why am shaking..." He looked at Isamu who still hadn't moved. Hiro still started to tense up just from looking at him.

"I never noticed before until now...I've been shaking this entire time. And my arms...I don't know when but I think it's when I tried to attack him all those times. I kept doing that yet I failed to notice...I'm actually...scared. All these fights I have got in up until this point I didn't feel fear, so why. Why and I'm shaking now of all times?"

'Is it cause I can't cut this guy or is the thought of facing him and dying...?!"

Hiro cluthced his head and roared in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Dammit...not again..."

"Oh yes again Hiro! Time for another round of switch a roo!" A dark voice shouted

"Get...out..."

"Oh no, you aren't stopping me this time! You are hereby placed in time out until you grow some balls! Time for the big boy to play!"

"Stop..." Hiro eyes turned pure black again and his pupils turned red.

"You know you can't win at this rate so let me be a pal and help you out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

A wide grin appeared on Hiro's face as he started to walk over to Isamu. The man still hadn't moved as he looked bored. He turned and saw Hiro and sighed.

"Honestly kid just go. Your a pure waste of my time. Don't know what happen but someone came and saved your ass. Probably stronger then you so-"

Hiro swiped his blade in the air. Isamu didn't react just thinking it was another worthless effort. He slowly got up and looked down at the boy.

"...?"

"Hiro's currently...unavailable. I think that is for the best though cause you might clearly have more fun with me."

Isamu just looked at him as small wound appeared on his chest. He looked down and ran his finger across the wound and held his finger up to his eyes. He remained stoic for a few seconds before grinning wildly. He looked at Hiro and noticed his eyes had changed and he was smiling to.

"Don't know what's with the sudden change of heart kid...but I like it." He picked his Zanpaktou up from the ground and pointed at Hiro.

"I like this you. Suddenly deciding to not hold out on me now! Pisses me off that you were toying with me there but oh well. I forgive you since you managed to wound me."

"Awww...praise warms my tiny little withered heart. Let's cut with the chit chat and just get on with this. Hahahahahaha!"

"Gladly!"

* * *

Hiro just sat on the ground in pure silence. It seemed he had ended up back in his Zanpaktou world or whatever as the place he was in greatly resembled it. He looked down at the ground and clutched his head in annoyance mumbling

"Get out...get out...get out..." He got up and stomped his foot in annoyance "Get out...stop it...get the hell out of my head!"

Hiro felt someone lean on his back. He turned and saw it was the white figure resembling him.

"Can't don't Hiro buddy! The rate you were going you were on a one way trip to death city! Don't worry though, I'll handle this!"

Hiro growled in anger and turned to try and hit the figure. They vanished though and before Hiro could say anything else, someone grabbed his head and turned it. The figure was now in front of him, face to face.

"Little Hiro is trying to fight back! So adorable but stop trying! Just let me handle this little fight and then I'll give you back your body...in a thousand years maybe. Hahahahahaha!"

"You bastard..."

"I might even say hi to Ayumi for you. You know. After a slit her throat."

Hiro had enough and tried to hit him again but he vanished out of sight.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hiro clutched his head in annoyance as the laughter repeatedly ringed in his head. He fell to his knees in anger and slammed his fist into the ground.

"Shit...shit...shit...let me out of here you son of a bitch!"

As Hiro continued to slam his fist in anger, he didn't realize Guren was watching him from a distance but didn't go near him.


	116. Chapter 116

Kai had been running for what seemed like hours now. But he was closer to the tower now and closer to saving Ayumi. He had left Hiro to fight against Isamu so as far as he was concern, this made up for it. He saw he was about to hit a dead end and turned a corner only to see a large wall in front of him. He skid to a halt before he hit it.

"What the..." He stared at the wall and looked around "Weird. Did I make a wrong turn...no. That can't be it. The path is straight for the most part with only a few turns at best." He rubbed his chin in thought "This was the path, I'm sure of it...or did I actually make a wrong turn without noticing..."

Kai thought about it for a bit before shrugging it off "Guess I should just turn back around. Been lucky enough not to run into anybody so far and I've remained quiet so that shouldn't change."

He turned around and turned the corner as he quietly ran back towards where he came only to come upon a surprise.

Kai skidded to a halt as he almost hit another wall "The hell?!"

Kai looked around. Everything looked the same...well as far as he could tell due to every single area having the same colored wall with the same roof tiles. But Kai was certain something was up.

"Okay I know I didn't make a wrong turn this time. Something's up. Are the walls shifting or something? Is that even possible because I think it would be easy to notice."

"Maybe they can. Or maybe it might be magic." A strange voice said. Kai was confused as he looked around.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners. I'm up here."

"...?!" Kai looked up and he cursed to himself loudly in his head. There, sitting on top of the wall was one of the captains, the one who had tried to stop Isamu from fighting with the others to be more exact. Gen had a small smile on his face as Kai backed away.

"Nice to meet you ryoka. The name is Ken'ichi Yasai, captain of Squad 3. Although my Haori probably gives that away huh?"

Kai got in a fighting stance, causing the captain to stare at him and scratch his faux hawk "Hey no need to get in a stance. I'm not here to fight...but I'm here to stop you."

"The heck does that mean? You came here to stop me but not here to fight me?"

"...Who are you talking to?"

"?!" Kai turned around and saw Ken'ichi was on the other side. He turned his head to where he was before and saw nothing was there.

'There was no way he could move that fast right? I was practically watching him the entire...?" Kai looked around and now just realized he was surrounded by more walls. Ken'ichi just smiled as he twirled his ninjatō by the small ring attached to the hilt.

"I'm not a fan of fighting so if you could please give up now, I really appreciate it."

"..." Kai stuck out both his hands. Ken'ichi stopped smiling "...Hado 4...Byakurai!"

A concentrated blast of lightning shot out at the captain who looked completely calm as it came towards him and supposedly hit him. Kai didn't get out of his stance however as smoke covered the roof.

"...That was pretty dangerous! You could have hurt somebody you know."

"?!" Kai turned to see the captain standing behind him now.

"If you keep struggling like this, I might have to use a little force. I don't want to hurt you so please just give up."

'Somethings off here...I don't wan to waste energy in a fight but I ain't getting out of this any other way..."

"Hado 54...Haven!" Kai shot a purple energy blast towards the captain. Ken'ichi didn't move again though as he just raised his blade and spun it around his finger.

"Time to show a magic trick..." He said. Kai looked at him confused. As Kai kept staring though Ken'ichi's Zanpaktou started to spin faster.

"Trap them...Majikkurūmu!"

"Kai just looked at him as nothing appeared to happen. Ken'ichi just kept spinning his blade on his finger and then proceeded to stop and looked at Ken'ichi.

"Welcome to Majikkurūmu. Your in my territory now."

"What?"

"This way, hopefully you'll be smart and come along with me quietly."

Kai turned around again to see the captain was behind him. He backed up only to back into something. He turned his head and saw it was another wall. In fact Kai was now in between two walls that almost were on the verge of crushing him.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I got nothing against you ryoka and I don't want to fight, but I have my duties as a captain I must fulfill." Kai turned his body as the walls seems to started to move as he was now on the verge of being stuck. He couldn't seem to move his hands either so he couldn't form any spells.

"So I'll ask again. Please come quietly."

"...Can't do that. I made a promise that I don't plan on breaking. I will get this Ayumi girl back. Least I can do for being forced to run away from that fight..."

"run away...oh you mean that fight Isamu's in right now?" Ken'ichi asked "I felt it earlier but now that I think about it, something seems different all of a sudden. Haven't you noticed.

Kai didn't answer him 'For a while now. That guy was overpowering Hiro like it was nothing a couple of minutes ago but now...it feels like I'm sensing two demons almost on equal footing. Hiro were you hiding some power from all of us or something?'

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! Yes! Your way more entertaining then those two dipshits I faced earlier!" Hiro roared as he and Isamu traded blows. Isamu seemed to be enjoying himself finally as he kept grinning.

"Now this is fun!" He roared as he kept making contact with his blade. Meanwhile while all this was happening Hiro was still in his Zanpaktou world as he continuously stomped his foot in anger on the ground. He paced back in forth.

"Shit...there has to be a way to get back control dammit!" He squat down and started to ponder his options.

'Whatever the hell that was that is stuck in my head won't stop without a fight and it is to much of a hassle to suppress him. I'm stilling trying to but it is starting to feel kinda useless. Think...how can get control of my body back?"

As he pondered this a familiar voice ranged out "Your resolve is weak."

Hiro stopped pondering and immediately hopped up "Guren? Is that you?"

The source of the voice refused to answer that question "Think back to what this Isamu fellow told you earlier."

"Eariler? What are you talking about?"

"...If you don't know, there is zero hope for you. Better off dying. Figure it out by yourself cause I ain't helping."

"What?"

"..."

"Guren?!"

No response.

"Guren come on! Tell me please? If you know something help me out here? Your my Zanpaktou aren't you? So help me!"

There was still zero response from the girl as Hiro cursed to himself and clutched his head in annoyance.

"Oh man...can I not catch a break!" He roared

* * *

"There is no way in hell that bitch is getting my blood!" Kugo grumbled loudly.

"Oh come on. I'm just here for a tiny pint under Kohaku's request lieutenant. It is best you cooperate." The young brown hair woman let out a yawn as she took off her mask and scratched her stitched covered face. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner I am out of all of the lieutenant's hair."

"But I didn't have nothing to do with that slaughter fest...and I'm extremely hungry for crying out loud!"

"That's not my problem. Just tell your guards to double your portions." The girl covered her face back up "Now about that blood..."

"...Why does Kohaku need our blood. She going to use it for something dangerous?"

"On a need to know basis. Her words not mine."

"Of freaking course..." Kugo grumbled as his stomach growled loudly. He cursed under his breath as he stuck his arm out "Just get it over with so you can see I'm innocent!"

The girl nodded as she pulled out a needle and tapped the needle part. She pulled out a cloth and wiped the spot she was going to inject the needle in. She then slowly stuck it in and pushed the needle down. Kugo said nothing as the blood was siphoned out of his body. The girl pulled the needle out and proceeded to pull out a small cup and dropped a small pint of it in. She put the cap back on the needle before putting it back in her lab coat.

"See. Was that so hard lieutenant?"

"Oh just shut up and hurry up and take it to that skinny fat ass of a lieutenant you have so my innocence is proven."

"Last one to talk about someone being fat." The girl muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Thanks lieutenant. Now if you excuse me, I have to hurry up and get the rest of the blood samples from the other lieutenants. I wasted enough time here." With that the girl left much to the lieutenant's happiness. He hates how nobody in that squad besides Haruto showed anybody respect. He let out a huff as he sat down on the rock hard bed that he was forced to sleep on. His stomach growled loudly.

"Hey guards! Bring me something to eat! Make it triple sized! Or better yet quadruple size the normal portions, I'm a starving man here!"

* * *

Hiro did a back flip as he dodged Isamu's attack. His blade started to glow crimson red and swung his blade down sending another energy blast at Isamu. Isamu cut the blast in half and it destroyed more of the buildings around them. Isamu just kept grinning.

"Isamu seems really happy right now. Your friend must be really strong." Kaede said in awe. Taku just looked at the fight and shuttered. Those movements, that laughter, the way he's attacking...it's like against that Tetsuo guy..."

"Hm...what was that Mr. Cuddles?"

"...Nothing..."

As this was going on Hiro was still trying to figure out what Guren meant. He kept pacing back and forth and for the umpteenth time.

"Guren please! Help me out here!"

"...I said before that you need to think back. It's that simple."

"I get that part but what does that have to do with anything?!"

Guren said nothing as Hiro growled in annoyance. His closed his eyes in deep thought as he tried to process what she wanted him to think about. Meanwhile the other him was still fighting Isamu and getting more bruises and wounds. His previously wounds were starting to open up a little again.

"..."

'Think Hiro think...' Hiro started to play Isamu's words back in his head

'...The difference between us is night and day kid...'

'...as far as I'm concerned, that is just a hilt your holding and nothing more...'

'Your blade is dull'

'You are hereby placed on time out until you grow some balls!'

Hiro's eyes shot open as he clutched his head "dull...night and day...nothing more then a ...?! That's it!"

"Finally figured it out."

"Guren!"

"Honestly Hiro, it amazes me that you took this long to figure something so simple out. There is one key difference between you and that Isamu. resolve."

"resolve..."

"You basically shrink under that man's thumb due to fear. I'm sure you noticed that yourself with the shaking and all..."

Hiro nodded "Yeah. I just charged in recklessly and refused to acknowledge it but for the first time minus that incident with Kiyoshi and that bastard that killed my mom...I actually feared dying in a fight."

"..."

"I hate showing that emotion. Hell I hate people even noticing if I feel scared."

"I'm your Zanpaktou, a part of you. I can't really control when I notice stuff like that."

"Guess you got a point but doesn't make me like it." Hiro huffed as he took a deep breath.

"He has the resolve to kill in this fight in this situation Hiro. I have zero problem with you taking back your body but if you don't find your resolve soon the same thing will happen. That man will overpower you and even kill you."

"My resolve..."

"Your resolve to save this Ayumi girl has gotten you far I won't deny that, but if you don't find a stronger resolve or reason you'll die. So think it over before you-"

"So I just need to have a resolve that is stronger then that."

"?"

"All I have to do is strengthen it and I'll be fine right? I'll be able to beat him

"...theoretically speaking maybe. I can't assure your victory. It isn't that simple."

"But I'll have a better chance right? Then it's worth taking."

Hiro still fail to notice his Zanpaktou in the distance looking at him with no emotion as he said this. She turned her back and closed her eyes.

"Mind telling me what this resolve is that is oh so worth strengthen then before you go?"

Hiro just cracked his back "Simple...I-

* * *

"-don't know why your even here Kohaku?" Tetsuo groaned. Kohaku had just gotten down to his cell, much to his guards shock and annoyance from what he could tell. He wasn't so much annoyed as he was confused. Kohaku was literally the last person he thought would visit him besides his captain and he hadn't been notified about almost all the lieutenants being arrested by his visitor nor was he made aware of the fact she was put in charge of the investigation. He was made aware of the situation with Central 46 but he felt nothing. He knew that was wrong probably, but he wasn't going to force himself to feel sorry for the people who had sentenced his best friend to be executed

Kohaku was busy stuffing her mouth full of food and swallowed it before she started talking "Were you notified about Central 46?"

"Yeah and I don't feel sorry for those bastards." He grumbled.

"Why cause they sentenced your traitor of a friend to death?" She asked in a condescending tone

"Wh-"

"Yeah, I don't care." She interrupted "Anyway I just wanted to make sure you were made aware of the incident. I also wanted to confirm something else. Two days ago, you were in a fight with a ryoka right. To be more exact, the one who is response for...what did you call her...'traitor' was it?"

"Ayumi..."

"Oh we're back to first name basis already. Your anger must really subside easily with childhood friends. Almost makes me find you more pathetic then everyone else for letting your emotions take you over."

Tetsup growled as she stuffed her face some more, ignoring his death glares "Anyway there is no need for you to deny it. Besides I watched both his fights against Ken and you."

She changed her position in her seat and sat in a crisscross position "I'm well aware of the fact but just to insure no trickery was played I need to ask. Tetsuo on the day of the massacre of central 46, or to be more specific the day you and the ryoka responsible for...traitors' powers fought, did you, at anytime that day did you go near central 46?"

"...No"

"Really? Cause I heard something interesting from Maizono when I went to investigate her. You know her right? A swell chimp with quite the temper if you insult crybaby monkey or somebody she is close with. She said how you stormed out of the lieutenant's meeting you all had fuming after hearing that ryoka was possibly here. You sure that you didn't maybe, say by chance, go to the central 46 building to take out your anger that had also been built up thanks to traitor-"

"Kohaku I swear if you call her that one more-"

"You were calling her that repeatedly when you had gotten back so you have zero right to tell me to stop. Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted my theory is, and this is if you are indeed the guilty party, that before you went in fought you did, how do I put this. You committed a terrible crime, taking your anger out on those poor old defenseless spineless geezers, cutting and slashing them up until your anger subsided. You then proceeded to leave remaining undetected some-"

"I'm going to stop you right there cause I never went near Central 46." He sat up in his bed "I admit I feel like shit and after hearing that about the ryoka I just snapped. That I won't deny. However I didn't go anywhere, or atleast not to central 46. I just went to cool off and be by myself. After that it started raining you know-"

"Actually I wouldn't. I was cooped up and a nice warm lab while you were being hotheaded you chimp."

"...I just went to sit on the stairs and it was purely by chance I ran into. I know we didn't have any authorization to fight him but I needed to settle score. I'll confess that but I will refuse to confess to something that horrible cause I am innocent."

Kohaku gave Tetsuo her best poker face as she stared her fellow lieutenant down. His look did not falter as he stared right back at her.

"..."

"..."

Kohaku devoured the last of her snacks as she got up and wiped her face "That's all I needed know. Thanks for your cooperation. Atleast you cooperated for the most part unlike Maizono."

She turned to leave as Tetsuo got up "Kohaku why are you asking all these questions? This doesn't seem like something you be interested in."

The squad 12 lieutenant stopped and looked back at him "How many times must I say it. On. A. Need. To. Know. Basis." With that she left leaving Tetsuo who just sat back down on his bed and sighed.

'Hiro hurry up and save her would you. Shit seems to be starting ever since you and your friends came here.'


	117. Chapter 117

The other Hiro continued to attack Isamu recklessly but the captain didn't seem to mind as he attacked back. Both of their swords connect and made a loud clinging sound as sparks flew. Both just gave murderous grins towards the other as Isamu pushed Hiro back.

He skidded to a halt as he kept smiling at the captain. He licked his lips giddily "Alright. This is the most fun I have had in ages...we'll since I have been able to take over Hiro's body. Poor pathetic boy. Maybe next time he'll learn to never...?!"

He put his head down as Isamu walked over "Come on and get up already. This fight is getting good."

Isamu walked over and stomped on Hiro's head and left his foot there as he didn't move.

"What's wrong kid? Cat got your tounge?"

Hiro still said nothing as Isamu lifted his blade up "Well if your not going to strike-"

A cut appeared in Isamus' knee much to his surprise. The boy then grabbed his foot and shoved it off his head. Hiro slowly got up and swung his blade horizontally. Another cut appeared in Isamu's chest. The captain said nothing as he just looked at Hiro.

"Sorry about that interruption there. The guy you were fighting just decided to butt in without asking. But me?" Hiro held his head up and had a determined look on his face "I'm ready to fight you again."

"...The hell are you talking about? That was you I was fighting." Isamu grumbled.

"No it wasn't. It's way to damn complicated to explain but that was another me you were fighting. One with a larger resolve to kill."

Isamu just gave him a confused look as he saw Hiro wasn't joking. Or atleast that his face said he was telling the truth but he just shrugged it off "I honestly don't know and don't care about whatever the hell your babbling about. But since you found your resolve to kill-"

"I said that person had a larger resolve to kill but I never said that was my resolve."

"Huh?"

The other Hiro roared in pure anger "That damn no good piece of shit brat! What the hell was that little snot nose bitch thinking?!"

"That he didn't want you having his body, from the looks of it."

The other Hiro tensed up as he gritted his teeth "You got some massive balls interfering in my business with the guy."

"I did no such thing. I gave him a tiny hint that anybody with a brain could figure out. He just rolled with it and thus you have ended up back in this world."

The other Hiro turned and growled "You picking a fight red?"

The Zanpaktou spirit appeared in front of him and stared at him with her same emotionless look "I am doing no such thing. You're getting riled up all on your own, 'white.'"

"Tch." He glared at her before turning around "It's to tiring to try and take his body over again, so I'm leaving."

"Stay."

"Huh? Who the hell are you to tell me what to-"

"STAY!" The other Hiro tensed up as she raised her voice and glared at him with her crimson color eyes. She soon returned to having a blink stare again and looked at nothingless "Good boy. Hiro may have gotten his body back from you but you need to stay here."

"Why?" He muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Of course. Going back to giving people the silent treatment. You know, we would get along just fine if you stop doing that Red. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"...You know. Hiro has an interesting resolve. I say it almost trumps your urge to kill. Ey word being almost?"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"What. You leaving me hanging with a cliff hanger like that? Lame! I'm just going to stay far away from you." With that he walked off, away from Guren as possible. She continued to stare into nothingless though.

'Hiro...you're one very interesting individual indeed'

Kaede kept looking down, not loosing her grip on Taku one bit as a messenger appeared behind her. She seem to ignore him though as she obeserved the fight.

"Lieutenant Kenpachi, I have been looking all over for you."

"I have a message for you and your captain. It is sent from the Head Captain himself and-"

"Don't care." She muttered "I'm watching a fight so leave me alone."

"But lieutenant, it is a very important message that-"

"It isn't as important as blood shed so leave me alone." She hugged Taku who was struggling to stay conscious due to the fact Kaede was crushing him almost literally with her bear like grip.

"Lieutenant I am sorry if I am speaking out of line here but this fight nor bloodshed is not as important as..."

"What?!"

"Huh?" Taku turned his head only to have blood splattered on him. He panicked and let out a loud yell as he saw Kaede's Zanpaktou had been thrusted into the messenger Kaede slowly got up and turned around and glared at the man as she shoved her blade in deeper. Taku shudder as he felt a monstrous aura coming from her.

"You're annoying! I said I'm watching a fight so that was your cue to leave. But no you had to open your little mouth!" She leaned her face closer to the man and smiled "You're worthless so just die for me okay?" She said in a child like tone as she pulled her blade out. The man could say nothing as he collapsed to the ground and ceased moving. Taku was ready to piss his non existent pants as Kaede just smiled. She lifted her blade up and licked the blood off it.

"Wow this blood is crap. Although I guess that is what happens when you kill useless people. Teehee."

Taku just refused to say anything now as the girl turned back around and plopped down on her butt, the smile still stitched on her blood covered face as she watched the fight between Isamu and Hiro.

"Hey since I can finally fight you seriously, mind doing me a favor?" Isamu tilted his head "What?"

"The plushie your crazy ass lieutenant has. Mind giving it back to me if I manage to kick your ass?"

Isamu just stared at the boy before bursting out into laughter. Hiro's face remained stoic as he watched this. Isamu calmed down and just grinned "Fine. I'll make sure she gives it back, especially seeing the fact she'll just cut it up. But first..."

Isamu charged at Hiro as swung his blade. Hiro remained calm as he blocked the blade with ease, much to Isamu's surprise.

"You know I worked my ass off for far to long with that old man. I wasted so much time but it was all worth it as long as I get to Ayumi."

"The hell you babbling about-"

"Everyone that came here also did the same thing. Some off us have are reasons that differ but we all worked to get here. If I lose to you now It'll just be a spit in the face to my friends, myself and that drunk bartender."

"Drunk bartender?" Isamu pushed his blade forward making Hiro skid back a little "Who the hell trained you brat."

"Nobody special as far as I'm concerned. Just some guy going by Oshiro."

"!" Hiro noticed the man's grin grow as he let out a whistle.

"That S.O.B huh? Well since he is the one that ended up training you..." Isamu put his face close to Hiros' "My excitement raised ten-fold. To think that idiot was still alive and kicking. And here I thought he went and died after that mess he created."

"Mess?" Hiro pushed Isamu back "What mess?"

"Oh nothing. Let's just say it was one of two reasons he is banished. I mean, he got in massive trouble for it. Although personally I don't care about that. What I care about is fighting you."

Isamu charged at Hiro again with full speed. Hiro was ready as he evaded the first strike and blocked the next. He then parried Isamu's next strike and grazed his nose. Isamu proceeded to punch him making Hiro cough up blood. He remained standing though as Isamu elbowed him in the back of the head. Hiro wobbled a little but but regained his composure as he blocked Isamu's sword strike.

Isamu tried to grab him so he could throw him but Hiro ducked under him and cut him in his back. Isamu turned around quickly and Hiro barely managed to avoid the stab attempt.

"Not as exciting as you were before, but I ain't complaining anymore!" Hiro moved to Isamu's blind side and proceeded to leave a wound in his arm next. Isamu skidded to a halt and turned himself around as he charged at Hiro again. Hiro jumped out of the way as another building was now destroyed.

'I can't lose here! I got to give it everything I got and end this fast.'

Hiro went to strike but Isamu blocked the attack with his blade. Hiro stepped back and tried again from the other side but Isamu blocked that to with his hand, which was now bleeding from the strike, but not a lot.

"This sharpen Spirtual pressure of yours. The more you cut me the more pumped I'm getting!" An orange aura started to cover the captain "This is the you I wanted to see! So the rumors weren't just rumors! Now that you cut me up so many times..."

Isamu kicked Hiro back "I don't know what to do with this excitement building up in me god dammit!"

Kaede was examining the fight closely and just beamed as she hugged Taku some more "Oh Mr. Cuddles I'm so happy. I haven't seen Isamu with this kinda of expression in ages. Not since he challenged the previous captain of Squad 11!"

Isamu jumped in the air and came down hard as Hiro managed to block it, but fell to one knee as the collision of the blades caused a huge dust storm

* * *

"So what was the..." Aimi's captain paused to let out a loud violent cough. Aimi looked concern as she sighed "Captain maybe its best that you head back to the barricks. It not a good idea to be here at the Squad 4 barricks."

She waved the girl off "I'm fully capable of doing this." She turned back to the large 3rd seat of the Squad and his captain "So that was the cause of death?"

Mao's captain nodded "Yes. Multiple slash wounds, stab wounds and extreme amounts of blood are the varying causes of death of these poor souls. The cause of death differs for many but what caused there the demise seems to be the same. It was clearly someone with a a large Zanpaktou or a weapon similar in size."

"So someone with a Zanpaktou?" They all turned to see Benjiro and Suzume walk in, the latter looking bored out of their mind.

"Good evening Chang, young Aimi and...Oh young Erin!" He looked at his fellow captain "What are you doing in a disgusting place like this."

Chang ignored the comment from his old friend. He didn't like any part of his barricks being called disgusting or anything of the sort but Benjiro was the exception mostly due to his personality

"Well seeing that they are looking at the bodies of old farts, I guess she is checking on the cause of death you pansy."

"Quiet you!"

Aimi sighed "Suzume. You know that you set a horrible example for others with the way you treat your captain."

"Horrible example my ass. Atleast I don't steal fights."

"Are ou still not over that!" Benjiro roared as the two glared at eachother. Erin got in between the two "You two...*cough*...please not...*cough*...*cough*...not here "

"Yes Captain Domen is right. You will disturb the other patients at this rate so please stop or leave now."

The two glared at eachother but let out a loud huff before turning away from one another. Aimi just sighed again "Honestly..."

"I would also like to add to the fact that there was possibly hemmorage to several of the victims brains. It appears the brains of several of the members of central 46 were hemmorage but interesting enough, no strikes to the head."

"Wait you saying there is hemmorage to the brain yet no damage to the head whatsoever?" Chang nodded to Benjiro "That is remarkably peculiar."

"So what could have caused this...whatever word you said to the brain?" Suzume muttered.

"Hemorrhage Suzume." Aimi corrected. The large man standing next to his captain shook his head "We have no clue at the moment. What caused that is something we'll most certainly attend to but Lieutenant Kobashigawa told us to leave the investigation on the cause of that to her."

Aimi restrained herself from cursing. She was one of the few that protested what Kohaku did to the others and while she had no personal grudge against the woman, she was not in the mood to hear that name. As far as she was concerned, her fellow lieutenant was abusing her power just because she had been put in charge of an investigation. Suzume had been informed about the situation and how she didn't have to end up in a cell but she seem to care less. She did feel bad for the others but saw no point of making a big deal out of what she considered nothing. She wasn't mad at Kohaku however like the others.

Chang turned to the dead bodies "To think such a horrible crime had been committed on our very doorstep. I wish nothing more then the culprit to be caught for his or her horrible crime. Alas though, all we can do is pray for the poor souls who lost their life's."

He turned to the large burly man besides him "Takeo I'm am sorry to put more stress on you but please watch over the barricks and the patients we have now. I hate to but I must return to the battle field. The same can be said for you Benjiro and Domen."

"Ugh do I have to. I mean I already beat one of those pesky ryoka so I deserve my beauty rest."

Everyone minus Suzume looked at the captain with surprise. He noticed this and just smiled "I know I'm fabulous but no need to stare in awe and shock. The girl put up a fight but in the end she was easy. However she will not be forgiven for ruining my make up."

Erin just stared as she just let out another loud cough "So you managed to beat the ryoka? Did you perhaps get any info?"

"No I'm afraid..." He paused and looked around "Suzume my dear where is she. I thought I gave her to you to carry."

"That you did captain."

Everyone just stared at Suzume and Suzume stared back. There was a long moment of silence as they continued.

"Suzume?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is the ryoka in question?"

Suzume pointed to the door leading out of the room "Outside the door. Didn't feel like luggin her in so you know."

Aimi felt a migraine coming along with Benjiro. Erin said nothing.

"Excellent job Benjiro. If the girl is outside as you speak, we will treat her immediately. She is after all possibly a suspect so she might have valuable info for us all." Chang said with a small smile "Takeo please take her to a room and begin treatment at once."

The man just nodded as he listen to his captain "I've been out of action for a few days so it will be good to get some healing done." This was a lie though. Takeo was not going to mention the fact he had helped Kai and Hiro out the other day. As he left out of the room he saw Nami's body with multiple cuts all over it and a red nose. She had been rapid up shoddily by Suzume if he had to take a guess as she was basically trapped in a large cocoon of sorts. He shook his head disapprovingly as he gently picked her up and started to leave.

'Nami this is not how I expected our reunion to be.'

As he left Aimi turned to Chang "Speaking of out of action...how is um..."

"Arakiba? I wouldn't say she is fine but she is a little bit better. I left her in the hands of Akio. I figured she would feel better around a close friend." He turned and picked up his zanpaktou "Now if you excuse me, I must return to the front lines. I believe I have been gone long enough."

With that he left leaving the two captains and their respective lieutenants there with the large amount of dead bodies.

"I shall be returning to my barricks. A beautiful rest awaits me and me alone. Suzume you can do...whatever you..."

"She is already gone." Aimi muttered. Benjiro turned and saw his lieutenant had indeed already left. He shrugged it off "Oh well. I can't control her. Anyway I'm off." He started to walk but turned around to look at Erin "Captain Domen, I also believe it is in the best interest of us all if you stay here to get looked at. Your coughing more then normal so I fear..."

The woman just smiled "Do not worry about me. I assure you the condition has not gotten worst...*cough*...*cough*cough*cough*"

Aimi looked at her captain with concern as Benjiro left "Captain please let me take you back..."

"No Aimi...it's my duty as a captain to find and stop these ryoka along with catch the murderer. A little sickness won't..." Erin begin to feel dizzy and was starting to sweat as she tried to move. She coughed harder and blood came out.

"C-Captain?!"

Aimi tried to reach out to her but she slapped her lieutenant's hand away "I will be fine. I won't push myself to hard, promise."

Aimi looked doubtfully at her captain but decided not to question it as she left the room "I'll return to the barricks then. I'll await your return."

Erin gave her a reassuring smile "Aimi you are always so kind and always watching over me. But there is no need for you to do that, I assure you."

Aimi was doubtful still of her captains words but decided not to question it as she left. Her captain's smile soon faded as she left though

* * *

Kai jumped back as he avoided another objrct. Ken'ichi just stood in place twirling his sword like it was a wand.

"Come on. Please give up already." He waved his sword in the air and a large anvil appeared. Kai's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he made a run for it. The anvil made a loud thud that made his ears ring. Kai grumbled under his breath as he turned around and held out his hand "Byakurai!"

Ken'ichi made a circle in the with his sword and a large shield popped up.

"Wha-?!" Kai ran smack into a wall and flinched as he rubbed his face in pain.

"I hate doing this so can you please just give up?" The captain pleaded again "The sooner you give up the sooner I'll stop."

"Not happening!" Kai stated "I don't know him that well, but I made a promise to Hiro. Plus I have to make up for my sisters loss."

"Sister?"

"Byakurai!" Kai shot another lighting blast from his plan but the shield Ken'ichi made reappeared and blocked it. Ken'ichi made the shield disappear but as he did, Kai came out of nowhere and jumped over him and started to run. Ken'ichi just sighed.

"Just won't give up huh?"

* * *

Gray squinted his eyes to get a better look. He could have swore he just saw Kai running like a chicken with someone else there that looked like they were wearing something white. Ah decided to inspect it and ran faster. Ken'ichi turned his head and noticed.

"Another one appears? Man I got my work cut out for me." He raised his sword and another wall appeared blocking Kai's path. The boy cursed to himself as he started to hear yelling. He turned and saw it was Gray waving frantically.

"Hey Kai! Good to see your al-"

"Gray watch out!"

"Huh?"

Ken'ichi didn't move at all as he just stared at Gray coming closer.

"Gray I'm telling you to stop you're going to run into a wall!" Kai cried out. Gray gave him nothing but a confused look as he saw no such thing. He finally made it over and ran past Ken'ichi who still didn't move.

Kai looked shocked as Gray just looked at him "Hey dude you sure you're alright?"

"How did you-"

"No time for chat we need to get-?" As Gray got closer to Kai a large wall started to appear. Gray was shocked but he transformed his legs immediately and kicked a hole right in it and went right through. He started to slow down his pace until he came to a screeching halt a couple of feet away from Kai.

"The heck was that?"

Ken'ichi just stared for a second before he started to clap. Both boys looked at him as he smiled and waved his sword repairing the hole liking nothing had even happened

"Congrats Ryoka. Guess I can't get you now since you managed to escape my area."

* * *

Hiro slid under Isamu's blade and hopped up. He turned around and tried to strike the man but Isamu turned and both their swords connected.

"Your concentration and reaction time got extremely better. And you aren't attacking me with half baked attacks. Don't know what self motivation you put yourself through but me likely!"

'This guy. Adding all the cuts that bastard put in him, she should be fazed or atleast showing some signs of being hurt. Yet he's just standing there with that mocking grin on his face.'

"Hey stop underestimating me dammit. Come at me with everything you got."

"I already am."

"Bullshit. Release your Zanpaktou already."

"!"

"If you don't atleast give me everything you got I'll beat you at this rate."

Isamu cocked his brow "Beat? Me? You? Now your just telling jokes kid."

"What's so funny about what I said?"

"Simple. I'm giving you everything I have more the most part in my basic form. Most people don't survive fighting me in this state as is so please tell me why I should waste time and precious energy. You can barely hold up to this as is so why on earth would I release my zanpaktou."

Isamu pulled back and went to stab Hiro. He tried to block it but the tip of Isamu's blade went right through his sword.

"I'm under strict orders from the Head Captain to not release my Zanpaktou. I normally don't listen but seeing the damage it can cause I obey that order. Even if I did release it..."

His pushed the tip of his blade further until it pierced Hiro through the chest.

"It would bring nothing but massive trouble. You're not worthy of seeing my Zanpaktou' released state."


	118. Chapter 118

"I..."

"It's been fun kid. Gave me the most enjoyment I've had in ages. But even still you are nowhere near my level. You'll just remain as the prey on the bottom of the pecking order."

Hiro tried to speak but no words would come out. It almost felt like his body hadn't realized it had been stabbed. Isamu pushed the blade further in but Hiro did nothing and didn't even react as he had a blink look on his face.

'Move...move...dammit why won't I just move..." His hands started to shake as he tried to move his Zanpaktou. Isamu didn't even move as he had a plain expression on his face. He then slowly slid his blade down and cut the blade in half along with Hiro.

"..."

"In the end kid looks like you won't be seeing your little friend." He pulled the blade out and lifted his blade close to his mouth and licked the blood off it "Thanks for the semi amusing fight, but I've played with you long enough little brat."

Hiro's skin started to turn pale and his eyes became dilated as he fell to his knees. Isamu cracked his neck again before turning around.

"I've done what I came to do. I'm going to go take a nap." He started to walk off and cupped his hand over his mouth "Hey Kaede! We're leaving!"

Hiro tried to reach out and grab Isamu but he collapsed. He tried to crawl forward but he couldn't muster the energy. As he did his mind started to become foggy.

"The kid started to beg for me to show even more power, telling me I was underestimating him." He heard Isamu say, albeit barely "Worst. Ending. To. A. Fight. Imaginable. Although guess he had it coming when he got cocky. All bark and no..."

Time seem to freeze around Hiro. He didn't hear what else Isamu said as it felt like he could hear nothing now.

'It can't end like this. I promised I wasn't dying in this place and I meant it. I can't die...not until I save her...' He looked in front of him and saw Guren had been cut in half, with only half the blade left with the hilt. He reached out and grabbed it, although he let out a yelp of pain as this occurred.

Isamu put his blade back in its hilt as he kept walking. Hiro tried his best to crawl over to him but it felt like his body would rip in half due to the pain. He coughed out a concerning amount of blood as Isamu kept walking.

"I can hear you struggling over here kid." Isamu grumbled "You're not going to last with the amount of blood your losing. I love guys with a fighting spirit, but I hate when my prey tries to get up. Especially weakling like you."

Hiro didn't hear anything he said as he just kept crawling towards him.

"Not dying here of all places dammit. Not if I can help it...Not until I save Ayumi from this hell..."

"...You honestly look pathetic. I'm ashamed in you."

"?! That..."

Hiro's jaw almost dropped as Guren appeared out of nowhere besides Isamu who just kept walking. The captain walked past her as she looked down at Hiro.

"This is what you get for being damn stubborn. Makes me want to puke looking down at you."

"..."

"Can't talk? Then me coming here might as well have been a huge mistake."

"...Wh..."

"You have 3 options Hiro. The option you choose is up to you."

* * *

"Area? What do you mean area?" Kai asked. Gray user stayed in place with his legs still transformed.

"I mean what I said. Your friend is out of my reach." Ken'ichi repeated.

"Out of your reach? Uh sorry there dude but mind explaining that."

The captain shook his head "No can do. I mean you understand right. I can't share info with intruders just like that."

Kai was still trying to process what this meant.

"Hey Kai." He turned and looked at Gray "I don't know what the hell is going on right now but it's good to see you haven't got your ass kicked."

"Um...thanks."

Gray pointed to Ken'ichi "So who is this guy exactly?"

"One of the captains."

Gray was a little caught off guard but not by much as he heard this "Great. I was just hoping it was Hiro and his luck that made him run into a captain. But looks like they are after us."

"You ran into Hiro?"

"Purely by accident. He was fighting some crazy strong dude and told me to come on ahead. He said he sent you to go and get Ayumi but you seem to have become a little preoccupied."

Ken'ichi coughed getting both of their attention "I hate to interrupt this reunion but could you please just give up and come with me. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Yeah...no dude." Gray got into a fighting stance "I got to go rescue Ayumi so my friend can see her again. You might chase us down for all we know."

"What? Oh no I would never do that. Personally to be honest I actually like that you ryoka came to save your friend."

"Then why not let me go?" Kai asked.

Ken'ichi shrugged "Head captains orders. We are to bring you ryoka in? Good thank he said we didn't have to kill you."

"Huh? Something off with that." Gray muttered "Why would you need to arrest us? What good would that do? Why not just kill us."

"...You'll find out after you soon get caught."

"..."

"Okay. Sorry I can't get caught. Kai go-"

"No Gray, you go on ahead."

"?"

"?"

Gray picked his ear "Uh, maybe I didn't hear right. Did you just say that I should leave it to you?"

Kai nodded "I definitely can't beat this guy but I can try and hold him off. You should go ahead. I don't why but what I'm seeing isn't effecting you so the tower must just be up ahead. Besides you know this girl better then me right?"

"Well I know her. You got that part right?" He adjusted his baseball cap "Um are you sure you want to hold this guy off?"

"Positive. Only thing I can do really is run and dodge but that should buy you enough time to get out of here."

Gray just blinked before nodding "Alright. Try to catch up with me in one piece will ya?"

"No promises." Kai muttered back as Gray ran off. Ken'ichi looked a little lost.

"Ah man one of the ryoka is getting away...ah well. Guess it can't be helped." He twirled his sword and more objects appeared. Kai ran like a chicken with his head cut off as he tried to evaded the falling objects. Ken'ichi waved his sword like a wand again and a long wooden stake appeared Behind him he stepped aside as it started to move and then speed up towards Kai. Kai immediately turned around and started to run away from it and towards another way. Ken'ichi waved his sword again making another wall appear.

Kai gritted his teeth in annoyance as he skid and made a right turn barely avoiding the stake as it created a large hole in the wall. Kai turned back around and started to run towards it but Ken'ichi waved his sword in the air again and the wall was repaired. Kai noticed this and looked at the captain carefully.

"This is about the 2nd or 3rd time he's done that. Every time I get close to running out of here he keeps forming a wall...why...?!"

"So I guess you figured it out without me telling huh. Impressive." He waved his wand and a dagger appeared and stabbed Kai in the arm.

"Ow! Dammit!" He looked up at the captain who had a somewhat serious look. He still didn't look like he was taking this fully seriously though

"Like I said I'm not one for violence. I will hurt you though although I be lying if I said I would be putting any effort in it. If you keep resisting I'll have no choice so please just give up for your sake."

"..." Kai pulled the dagger out and threw it towards Ken'ichi, hoping to strike him. As the dagger got close it quickly vanished without a trace, like it had not existed. Ken'ichi didn't even summon a shield or anything to block it. It just vanished

"?!"

"My zanpaktou is like a magic room a sorts. All things my area or the zone it covers when activated are simple illusions."

"What? There's no way. If they were simple illusion then I would have just fazed through the wall or something, wouldn't I?"

"With normal illusion, like a say a mirage, yes. But my illusion are different." He smiled "There more like my imagination to be more precise. To me they are not 'real' in a sense. These walls, that anvil, the stake, the dagger. All those things that I sent at you or am currently blocking you with? They are nothing but things I just happened to conjure up."

"Then how-"

"You'll have to figure out the rest on your own." Ken'ichi responded "Or you give up? You doing that would be highly appreciated. I really don't want to hurt you more then I have."

'Crap. Now I'm really starting to regret. Hiro? Gray? Somebody just hurry up and save this girl already.'

"It's moments like these I wish sis was here. Atleast I be able to run away easily with her help."

"What was that?"

Kai shook his head "N-Nothing. Let's just get this over with." Kai closed his eyes in thought.

'I have zero clue how to counter this guy. I'm not trying to get into a full out fight, I'd lose. At the same time though If I don't try to fight back atleast a little then I'm a goner...then again I can barely fight as is so it's really a lose lose situation for me here...'

He opened his eyes and looked at Ken'ichi "I'm ready. I don't know how but I'm going to outsmart you and your illusions so I can get out of here."

"That's the spirit. It's good to be optimistic and all but I assure you I won't go easy on you. My orders are to capture and arrest the ryoka and that's all I plan on doing." As he said this all the objects that he had summoned had disappeared. The walls, anvil, stake...everything. Kai was completely speechless."

"You said you could outsmart me so I say we give you a fresh start ryoka."

"Let's make one thing clear. I ain't no ryoka. I'm the co-leader of the gang who keeps the Rukon district save. As such I can lose to the likes of you."

"Oh a local hero in the Rukon district." Ken'ichi smiled "That sounds awesome. But that will only get you so far against a captain you know. Hehe."

'...I'm so freaking dead

* * *

"...I know it's painful for you to speak but here are the 3 options. A) You stay here and die, thus failing your mission to save Ayumi. B) You continue to live and just admit defeat. This man seems to have zero intention of turning you in so you could just walk away and then head for the tower, in a beat up condition but better then nothing.

Hiro said nothing as she just looked at her. He clearly object both those options but chose not to say anything so not so hurt himself any further.

"...The look on your face says you like neither of the 1st 2 options I presume?"

"..."

"No need to answer. I figured as much so let's just go with option 3. C)You continue to live and fight."

"?!"

"The clocks ticking and your running out of time. I suggest you hear up and give me an answer. Especially before you keel over."

Hiro opened his mouth and tried to speak but no words came out.

"Your time is running out."

"...I...want...to...fight..." He manage to say in a low whisper.

Guren shook her head "I didn't catch that."

"I...want...to...fight...I need...to..."

Hiro started to pick himself up but this caused him to cough up more blood. He ignored the pain though as he raised his head up to look at Guren. It hurt but he mustered up all the strength he had to speak.

"I'M SAVING AYUMI NO MATTER WHAT! I'M NOT DYING HERE SO I CHOOSE TO FIGHT!"

Hiro coughed up more blood as he collapsed to the ground. Isamu heard but chose to ignore him. Kaede just got up not paying attention to the corpse behind her as Taku was still shivering from being covered in blood.

"Looks like I'm your new best friend now Mr. Cuddles. Isamu sure made quick work of him." She hugged him tightly as he looked down at Hiro in pure shock.

"Hiro...no..."

Guren just looked down at Hiro as he was struggling to breath. She held out her hand and took a deep breath as she hid a smirk and reverted back to her emotionless look

"Excellent choice. Let us go then."


	119. Chapter 119- Red vs White

Hiro clutched his head. He felt a massive headache coming on as he sat up. He slowly got up and started to walk. He took one step and his foot touched nothing. He took another step and still didn't notice this fact.

"What the hell happened?" He grumbled to himself.

"Well you were lying bloody and beaten but I saved you. However I would like to point out Hiro that you are currently standing on nothing as we speak."

Hiro turned and saw Guren who had the same emotionless face she always had. Confused by her words, he looked down and saw she was telling the truth. This didn't sink in for a couple more seconds until Hiro's eyes shot wide open and he started to panic.

"Oh crap, crap, crap, crap!" He tried to run but he wasn't move much and he looked like an idiot before he started to fall. Guren just watched this happen and remained in place. Hiro tried to see if he could swim up in the air but that failed miserably. He looked and saw he was still close to the side so as a last ditch effort, he panicked and planted his feet into it. He started to run as the red liquid started to bubble and before he could do anything else it shot up like a geyser and was coming towards him.

"Gahhhhh!" Hiro started to bolt up the side as his life flash before his eyes. He kept running as the liquid was literally close to touching his heels. As he got close to the edge he took a chance and jumped up. Guren still looked unimpressed as Hiro landed with a loud thud in front of her just as the liquid shot pass the edge so fast that Hiro gapped.

'That was to damn close...' he panted heavily as his eyes bulged out.

"You done playing yet?"

Hiro looked up and glared daggers at his Zanpaktou spirit "The hell is your problem letting me walking off the edge like that dammit?!"

"Me? I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I had to teach you to look where your going when you walk. Makes me wonder if you have to be fed like a little baby to."

"You got some nerve..."

Guren said nothing as she reached behind her back and grabbed a hilt to a sword.

"Hey are you listening to-"

"Catch." She threw what she was holding towards him. Hiro was caught off guard as he got a hand of it as he juggled it around before gripping it with both hand. He looked and saw it was a plain on katana.

"You trying to kill me by throwing random swords at me?!"

"What good would I get out of killing you in this world. Bad enough this place changes based on your mood I don't need it disappearing."

"Disappearing?"

"Simply put if you die, I die. Now less chitchat and more sword swinging with your blade."

Hiro looked at her, surprised she could say all the things she said with that emotionless look on her face. If he wasn't annoyed he would have admit he was moderately impressed. He was less focused on this though as he looked down at the sword.

"Uh Guren we have a slight mix up here."

"No we don't. That's your sword. An asauchi to be exact."

"I don't know what an asauchi is but this is not my sword. My sword wayyyyy bigger."

Guren just turned her back to him "You keep going on about a completely different sword. That's your sword your hand right there. However I must ask, are you perhaps talking about the sword that USE to be in your procession."

Hiro was confused by all this as he held up the katana "Look Guren, I'm not playing, if you know where my sword is, tell me."

"Hiro you confuse me still. You have your sword..." She stuck her right hand out as she turned her head to look at the boy. A small red spark formed and then vanish. A bright crimson colored light then appeared and Hiro could just remain speechless as Guren wield the zanpaktou he called his own.

"I seem to recall somebody holding this sword, but it certainly wasn't you."

"Guren what are you talking about? THAT is my zanpaktou."

The zanpaktou spirit shook her head "You are not worthy enough to this."

Guren then vanish into thin air along with the zanpaktou

"If you want to wield me again you have to earn the right to Hiro." Hiro turned and saw Guren was standing on the edge of the world they were in,dangling the sword over it. Hiro took one step and she started to loosen her grip on it.

"If you want to keep fighting with me then you'll have to pass this little test."

"Test? Screw test what the hell do you think your doing?!"

"..." Guren said nothing else as she let the sword go and let it head towards the red liquid. Hiro's eyes popped out in pure horror as he ran to the edge. Guren stepped the side as he dropped down his knees and look down.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"..."

Hiro just looked down as his zanpaktou got close to touching the liquid. He refuse to even go down there after what almost happen to him. He could do nothing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"?!" Hiro snapped out of his shock briefly as he heard the laugh. He turned to Guren who just remained stone faced.

"It ain't her that laughed! Hell I don't even think she could laugh Hiro!"

"That...voice...no...no no no no no..."

The liquid started to bubble and something shot out of it like a speeding rocket. A hand shot out and grabbed the zanpaktou as a maniacal laugh ringed out. Hiro couldn't keep himself from looking down at the figure as its red eyes were the one thing that stood out. The figure reached the top and adjusted himself in the air as he landed behind Hiro.

"Ready for round to Hiro boy! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No...no...no...no...no...no..."

"Oh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" The other Hiro held out the sword and it started to turn pure white. Hiro was speechless as he saw this. The other Hiro licked his pale white lips.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" He stated with glee before bursting into laughter. Hiro backed away from the man as Guren came behind and pushed him forward. Hiro turned to her and saw she was still calm.

"As far as I'm concerned, that person is more worthy of wielding me then you have ever been. You have lost the right to wield the zanpaktou or to me more specific me."

"Wha..."

"There you go again with the what's in wholes. Honestly Hiro it gets annoying after a while. You're so annoying, it's a miracle you can wield this baby...or should I say use to instead."

"?!"

"Quit being scared in fight. If you don't fight you'll die. Pick up the asauchi now and just see if you can take me back."

Hiro, still in shock, said nothing as his other self just grew a murderous grin and came at him. Hiro immediately snapped out of it, and purely out of instinct he blocked the attack with the plain old katana. The two stared each other down as Guren just rest on the ground and proceeded to watch the fight with interest.


	120. Chapter 120

Kohaku stared intently at her laptop as a large variety of wires had been hooked up to it from the broken cameras. She had been at this for hours and no one even dared to bother her. The only one who came in on occasion was Bonez, but that was purely to drop off snacks for her. Kohaku stern gaze was glued to the screen as she tried to salvage the data.

Kohaku personally felt no sympathy for those murdered. In fact she would even say she was happy about it. If she wanted to, she didn't even need to have asked to help investigate because she would enjoy seeing everyone run around like chickens with their heads cut off. Everyone in her squad knew the only reason she was doing any of this was because her cameras got destroyed. There was also the fact that people considered that she was just doing it as a fellow killer with a keen interest in the way the Central 46 was killed. Minus the her being a 'killer' part, Kohaku would neither confirm or deny that. There was no love lost between her or. Central 46 so their deaths didn't effect her in the slightest.

She typed away as she stuffed her mouth full of rice crackers. She adjusted herself as she sat on the table and let out a loud yawn as she stretched. As she lifted her arms she immediately smelled something. She took a whiff and reeled her head back, realizing it was her and remembered she hadn't even tried to bathe in days. She shrugged it off and kept typing away. To her surprise and great annoyance, the data was hard to find.

She slammed her fist down in annoyance "The chips are to damaged in most of these. It seems it won't be so clear cut as I thought..." She looked at the screen and tried to play back the feed from the few cameras that had ended up working but all she got was a view of an empty path to the Central 46 quarters and a blood-free hallway in the quarters. Kohaku found this interesting.

"From the looks of it the feed in the quarters is coming from the underground. However what I'm seeing shouldn't be here..." She looked at the time stamp "There is no way the room should look like this. Not this clean. I'm certain the killing started here at this time frame yet..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock. She had an annoyed look on her face as she refused to get up and kept looking at the screen.

The door swung open and Akihiko walked in with a smile "Good day to you Kohaku. I just thought I drop in."

"..."

"My, you are as busy as Haruto said. Working hard to catch the killer. I am most certainly impressed by-"

"Akihiko you have exactly 3 minutes to go put yourself in a cell."

"Hm?"

"Your name was not one of the ones I called, so as of this moment you should be in a cell ."

Akihiko just blinked but chuckled at this, catching her attention "My Kohaku no need to be so rude."

"What are you doing here and not in a cell."

"Well I simply just went to the head captain and he vetoed the order for me to be locked up. I haven't really been at my best these days so I have just been doing whatever while you investigate-"

"So you sucked up to your precious captain huh?" She interrupted as she shoved another rice cracker in her mouth "Why I'm not surprise mr. we all have to work together."

Akihiko shook his head as he took a seat in the only chair currently in the room "I wouldn't call it sucking up in the slightest and although your comment offends me-"

"That was the entire point of that comment monkey."

I would see it as a chance for us to work together."

"Together...define that word cause it isn't in my dictionary."

Akihiko just chuckled again making her glare at him in annoyance.

"I love how you jest but please let's not fight. I just want to help you with your investigation is all."

This made Kohaku finally look up from her laptop. She closed it and stuffed her face again as she glared daggers at her fellow lieutenant "Well you can't. I told that idiot captain of Squad 2 that I refuse to work with anyone. He's stays off my back, I stay off his. Simple. As. That."

"Oh but I got permission from Squad 2's captain to do so. And just to prove it..." He stuck his hands in his Haori and pulled out a rolled up document. He opened and showed it to Kohaku who looked at it closely as she read it.

"...Ogami's a goddamn idiot." She finally muttered.

"That's no way to talk about the-"

"When will it process through everyone goddamn thick skull that I don't give a rats tail?"

Akihiko sighed as he just stuck his hand out and smiled "Whether you like it or not, from this day we are partners in this investigation. As such I will need all the data you gathered and will need to examine all the evidence you found that the squad 2 hasn't found."

Kohaku continued to glare daggers at him as he just smiled. She couldn't fully explain why but it made her skin crawl whenever he did that. Unlike the other lieutenants who easily accepted this nature, she was the only one. Something about him ticked her off whenever he was near. He just kept this up, ignoring the glare she was giving before looking down and noticing the broken cameras.

"Oh...what are these if I could-"

"None of your business, that's what." She grumbled "...Haruto will give you the info cause I sure as hell ain't."

"Oh please Kohaku I beg of you. We as fellow lieutenants and members of the Soul Society must work together. If we don't chaos will ensue."

"I said piss off."

Akihiko decided not to argue further as he turned to leave "I can see you are in a bad mood for whatever reason. I'll take my leave after I've gathered the info from Haruto. With that, I bid you a good day."

He opened the door and left the room as Bonez walked in and accidentally bumped shoulders with him. Akihiko turned and smiled apologetically.

"I wasn't looking where I was going. I apologize for that."

As he left and headed to Haruto's direction Bonez just scratched her head as he could clearly see she was annoyed. The woman fixed her glasses as. Bonez threw the snacks on the table.

"What the heck happened here? And why is the Lieutenant of Squad 1 here?"

"..."

"Kohaku?"

The woman ignored him as she opened her laptop and just started typing away as she quickly grabbed one of the new snacks and started to chow down. Bonez waited for an answer but she said nothing as she chewed her food loudly. He decided this was going nowhere as he just left.

"...Next time I see Ogami, he's going to be the first captain I dissect." She grumbled as she stuffed her face again.

* * *

Chang looked at the body with close detail. He was sadden to see so many dead body's in his barricks. Normally Squad 12 was suppose to handle these things but due to the large amount Chang volunteered to help out. He didn't regret the decision one bit, but he hated seeing all these dead bodies.

He carefully cut to make sure the body would be any more damaged. Although he rarely did it he was quite skilled as a mortician of sorts but it was not a talent he liked to show to anybody. He looked at the insides of the body.

"This man died the same way as most of the others. But still it's quite odd. Some where stabbed repeatedly or cut yet others seem to die from some sort of brain hemorrhage. Yet those dying from the latter had no signs that they were hit by a blunt object. I've never seen anything like this before. It's almost...fascinating but it morbid way."

He put the scapel down as he went to a nearby sink and washed his hands. He then grabbed the cup of herbal tea he had brought along with him and took a long sip.

"Maybe it was not a brain hemmorage. But something certainly caused these poor elders of our society to fall...although I guess I shouldn't call them elders since I am an elder in some sense.

He took another sip as he tried to process this "One halfs cause of death is simple to figure out this group however perplexes me...hmmm..."

He shook his head as he got up "I will do nothing but stress myself out at this point. I believe it will be best I go and meditate on this." He left the room quietly as he pasted by his underlings who were busy still trying to heal the fallen Squad 11 members who were less then cooperative as usual. He waved to some of his underlings as he kept walking. He started to walk past it, but he stopped himself and took a peek inside of Ken's room.

Ken was no where in sight as the bed was made to the point it hadn't even looked like it had been used and everything was in place. Chang stepped out of the room as another Soul Reaper passed him.

"Excuse me." He soul reaper turned and saluted "O-Oh captain. Do you need something?"

"No I'm fine. But I was wondering." He pointed to the clean bed "Was the 3rd Seat of Squad 11 Ken Yamashita released from here?"

"3rd Seat Yamashita? No he should still be-" The soul reaper walked into the room and was speechless "He's gone?!"

Chang said nothing as the young Soul Reaper started to freak out.

"Captain he was nowhere near close to healed. If we don't bring him back-"

"There's no need to."

The Soul Reaper turned in surprise "But captain he was seriously-"

"There is no point in worrying. We have a hard enough time as it is getting Squad 11 people anywhere near this place, so I'm sure it will be just as much as a hassle. I am concerned but it's best that we leave it being."

"Captain are you sure?"

Chang nodded "I'm certain. Now please attend to whatever you were doing. We can't slack off now with the number of people here."

"Y-Yes sir." With that, the male soul reaper left. Chang looked back in the room and hid a smile on his face as he left the room and went to his meditation area.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST LEFT HER IN THE ROOM?!"

Akio plugged his ears with his fingers as he had a nonchalant look on his face "It means what it means. Mao was getting to damn annoying with her crying so I left."

"Of course she's crying. She just saw a bunch of dead bodies. What do you expect her to do, just pretend it never happen."

Akio scratched his head in thought before nodding "Anything that gives me peace and quiet yeah..."

Maizono just looked at him in disgust.

"If your so mad about it, break out so you can babysit. I'm done."

"It's not baby sitting, it's called comforting a friend!"

"I'm no good on that comforting crap. That's you and Noboru's deal."

Maizono slapped her forehead in annoyance as Akio stuck a lollipop in his mouth.

"Honestly Akio. Mao needs someone to comfort her. This is why Noburu was always on your case when we were kids. You can be so rude and inconsiderate and honestly..." She paused as she saw Akio with the lollipop still in his mouth as he sucked on it peacefully, his ears still plugged. He noticed her look and just blink.

"You were on a roll there. What's stopping you?"

"Akio?"

"Hm?"

"Where did you get that candy?"

Akio tensed up as he felt murderous intent coming from his lieutenant. It was at this moment he was thankful for the bars separating the two. He backed away and looked around before looking at his wrist.

"W-Well would you look at the time I have to go and see Noburu."

"You don't have a watch on your wrist so how could you know the time?"

"?!" Akio just slowly turned his head before letting out a soft chuckle. He then immediately ran out the room and pass the guards.

"AKIO GET BACK HERE!" Maizono roared but Akio was long gone as she growled in annoyance. She tighten her grip on the bars and they started to bend.

"That little bastard snuck into my stash again. I swear when I get my hands on him-"

"-she will never catch me." He muttered to himself as he was now out of his barricks and out of breath. He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk off. He didn't no where to go though. He refused to hear Mao's crying so that was most certainly out of the question.

He just silently walked alone by himself as he sucked on the candy.

'Honestly she has some nerve. Accusing her captain of stealing. I'm above that.' He told himself with a loud huff. He thought about it after a while and decided to go see Noburu. It was a person he wasn't a fan of but it was someone he could probably hold a conversation with. As far as he was concerned, he take Noburu over Mao's crying any day.

He started to head towards the 3rd division barricks. Luckily it wasn't that far. He walked in to the barricks and got directions to the cells there. He silently passed by people as he came to a flight of stairs and saw a guard who looked like he was in some kinda trance state. He ignored it though as he walked passed him and got to the stairs and started to walk down them.

As Akio kept walking he started to hear something.

"So everything's going according to plan?"

"Yes...*cough*...Honestly I'm surprised at how easy it was."

"Don't need to tell me. Honestly I think it was pretty good job. And nobody suspects anything."

"Yes. I was slightly amazed they put Kohaku on the case but she seems no where near close."

"?!" Akio stopped himself and tried to control his breathing. He was amazed by what he was hearing. He silently took another step after another until he was near the last step. He then quietly remained silent as he heard the rest of the conversation.

"The ryoka are prime suspects although I'll doubt it will be for long."

"Yes. And while everyone still try's to figure out who killed those poor bastards...*cough*"

From what Akio could process it was definitely a man and a woman talking. He personally. Had no interest in what happened to Central 46 but if what he was hearing was true, he was listening to the real culprits.

"...You know my captain pulled this off without a hitch. And he is the last person people suspect of being a murderer."

I see..." The man remained silent. Akio heard nothing.

"...Oh yes. He had us all fooled for more then a second. But you know it isn't nice to cover up for Ken'ichi Noburu."

"?!"

"I don't know what you mean. I'm doing no such thing. I respect him greatly but to think he would commit such a heinous act..."

"Yes. There is no proof that he did it but when I find hard evidence he will be dealt with."

"Indeed. Darn shame but I told you all I know. Way more then I have told Captain Ogami and Kohaku both."

"You'll regret that Noburu." Akio quietly took a peek as he hid behind the wall. He turned and to his surprise he saw it was Aimi's captain talking to Noburu.

"Yes! It's a shame but the guilt is eating at me. I can't cover for him anymore. My captain, or should I just call him Ken'ichi now...is the true culprit."

Akio was shocked at this. He slowly backed away and ran up the stairs and past the guard who still looked like he was in a trance state. He ignored everything as he burst out of the barricks.

"So that son of bitch is responsible for all this! I should tell Ogami but I probably wouldn't be believed. I'll handle this my self. Ken'ichi you damn bastard.

* * *

Kai bumped into the wall the Ken'ichi made appear as he just slid down on the ground. He hadn't got any serious injuries but he was now bleeding a little from his forehead as Ken'ichi just smiled.

"Come on, please just give up. You're just delaying the inevitable." Kai slowly got up and started to run towards Ken'ichi. The captain did nothing as he just waved his sword around and a wall appeared behind him. Kai cursed to himself as he stopped.

"You talk about trying to hold me off but all you've been doing is running. Not a good look for a hero now is it."

Kai cursed to himself quietly as he tried to catch his breath.


	121. Chapter 121

Come on, Come on, Come on! Is that all you got Hiro boy?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hiro growled to himself in annoyance and anger as he continued to block his own sword with the flimsy katana Guren had given him. He was struggling to try and counter as the other him was to fast. That and the fact the sadistic smile his otherseld gave senr a shiver down his spine.

Guren remained as silent as ever as Hiro continued to barely block the attacks. The katana seem like it would break at any moment. Hiro tried to push back but his otherself was stronger as he pushed back to and knocked Hiro down. Hiro landed on the ground hard as his other self stood over him. Crimson colored energy started to surround the blade and he swung down. Hiro's eyes widened as he rolled out of harms way as the sword made contact with the ground. His other self just laughed

"Man oh man Hiro you freaking suck! You're just proving me right! You should just hand over control to me. After all if I was in control you be winning more...and that Ayumi chick would have her throat slit."

"Bastard..." Hiro quickly got up and charged at him and swung his blade wildly like a madman as anger started to boil up in him. His other self just grew a larger smile.

"Yes! I like this you! And to think all it takes to get you to snap is that girl."

"Don't you dare utter her name out of your mouth bast-?!"

Hiro fell to his knee as he was hit in the gut hard with the hilt. The other Hiro then proceeded to kick him in the jaw. Hiro rolled around in pain as the other him started to stand over him and twirled the sword over his head.

"Heh." He stopped twirling the sword and quickly stabbed it into Hiro's leg.

"Ahhhh!"

"Oh is that all? Not loud enough." He twisted the tip of the zanpaktou in the wound making Hiro scream louder. He laughed maniacally "Yes! Keep up with the screaming. That's what I want to hear!"

Hiro winced in pain as he turned his head and looked at Guren. The zanpaktou spirit still hadn't move in inch. She seemed completely unfazed by what she was seeing. The other Hiro twisted the tip in the wound again and Hiro screamed even louder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He bent down and looked Hiro in the eye "How's it feel to get stabbed by the sword that USE to be yours kid? Does it hurt? Does it make fall in despair? Want to cry?"

He pulled the sword out as Hiro winced in pain. He pulled out the blade and just twirled the sword in his hands as he watched Hiro get up. The boy was shaking a little but he held his Zanpaktou up. His leg hurt a lot but he bit his tounge, not wanting to cry in pain.

"Poor Hiro. You'll never get this here sword back. Then again you failed to use it probably in the first place so that isn't to surprising."

"?"

"You ain't prying this baby from my hands. After all..." The sword started to glow with a crimson aura again "I am the one who is the true wielder!"

He sent a large energy blast at Hiro. The boy quickly held the flimsy katana up and he was pushed back. Hiro dug the heels of his sandals into the ground. He tried to push the blast back but it wasn't working so he quickly moved to the side just as the katana was cut clean in half.

"I heard that crap you were spewing earlier. That resolve of yours or whatever that somehow apparently makes your resolve stronger then mine. The resolve to save your friend and fight so you can get out alive with everyone."

"..."

"I admit you got stronger Hiro but what's the point of any of that bull huh?! You say that resolve is stronger then mine yet you ended up half dead on the ground after your half ass attempt with a kick ass sword! HAHAHAAHAHA!"

"?!"

"Pretty sure you notice by now with that nameless sword but it's basically a piece of flimsy paper compared to your...no. MY zanpaktou!"

White Hiro pulled his arm back and flung the blade at Hiro. Hiro evaded it by moving to the side but as he did, White Hiro vanished out of site and appeared behind Hiro. He let out a loud laugh alerting Hiro of his presence as he grabbed the hilt of the sword and swung it at Hiro, cutting his chest.

"?!"

Hiro stepped back as White Hiro laughed "You see me and Guren have formed what you call an actual bond. You keep going on and on and on and on and on and freaking on about how it's your sword but tell me Hiro. Honest to god question here. Have you even got to try and know Guren over there?"

Hiro raised a brow "Get to know?"

"I'll take that as a no." He smiled as he ran at Hiro and swung like a madman, trying to cut him. "You went on and on about training to get stronger. Training so you're strong enough to save that stupid bitch! But have you maybe never realized that maybe, just maybe that you forgot one thing out of that itsy bitsy detail in that equation."

Hiro looked at him like he was crazy as he did his best to evade the fast barrage of the attack "What are you going on about?!"

"You stupid?" Hiro felt a shiver go down his spine as White Hiro stopped smiling and glared at him "I'm talking about drawing out the full power of your Zanpaktou stupid!"

"Full power?"

"Right! Something finally gets through that brain! Think about it! You've just been using it! That entire time you trained with that Oshiro guy did it ever occur to you that you might want to communicate with your zanpaktou."

"?!"

"Your Zanpaktou is a part of you and is basically your partner of sorts. Not something or someone that can be used as a tool for your fights!" He stopped his attack and smiled again "You know nothing about Guren! You've just been using your Zanpaktou as a tool to settle your fights but not once did you try to work alongside your zanpaktou. If you had just lent it your power nothing and I mean NOTHING will stand in your way Hiro boy!"

White Hiro just started to laugh again as Hiro just stood there frozen, his eyes shifting to Guren who still had the same look on her face.

'Have I really just been using you as a tool?' Hiro ducked under an attack 'I thought that as long as I got stronger, I just be able to beat anyone in my way. But is there more to that?' He dodged another attack.

'I knew the zanpaktou shtick or whatever was that it was apart of you so I thought that just meant it get stronger as I got stronger but is that not it? Have I just been training my self for nothing? Has my strength just remained the same?'

As Hiro ducked another attack his and Guren's eyes made contact. She remained stoic, not even blinking as she stared at him.

'I guess I never bothered to ask her anything or get to know her huh? I thought that crap wasn't important but was it? I mean the only thing I know about Guren is her name? Does that just make me inferior to someone like Ken? Tetsuo? That demon? Ken and Tetsuo...did they do the opposite of what I was doing? Did they work alongside their Zanpaktou all this time? If that's the case did I just get lucky?'

He skidded to a halt as he moved his head to the side to avoid being hit.

'Even that demon I was facing probably gets along with his zanpaktou and works along side it? I wonder if he has a lot of faith in his zanpaktou...but if that's the case does that just be I'm some two bit Soul Reaper? Does that mean I'm the worst of the worst? I mean I just know my zanpaktous name and that's it. That's all. I know so little that I might as well not know it's name at all!'

Hiro dodged another attack and then stood up straight. He completely ignored the injuries he had as he held his head down. White Hiro stop swinging wildly and looked at the boy funny.

"Aw giving up are we?"

'Guren...I want to change that...'

"If you ain't moving. That makes it even easier!" The other Hiro grinned as he charged towards him with murderous intent.

'I refuse to be some weak punk.'

"HAHAHAAHAHAH!"

"If I want to get stronger the only way I can do that is if I work with you right Guren?"

"..."

"I never bothered to get to know you. If the only way I can get stronger and not weaker is by working with you then please..."

"..."

The Zanpaktou started to glow crimson again as the other Hiro got closer. Hiro just put his head down.

'Guren even if it's just a little...even if it's the most minuscule detail please. Let me borrow your power. Instead of me trying to do this alone...'

"...As you wish."

As the other Hiro was about to strike Hiro lifted his head up and held up the katana to block. He just smiled maniacally as he was about to deliver the finishing blow. As his sword got closer to connect a loud static sound filled his ears and for a split second everything faded to black.

"The hell?!" He opened and closed his eyes and shook his head to snap out of it. As he snapped back into reality he felt something extremely off. He looked down at Hiro who just had a surprised speechless look on his face.

"What's wrong kid? Afraid you're going to-!"

Hiro had his zanpaktou in hand. The other Hiro tried to form words but he could say nothing as he hopped back and saw he had the flimsy sorry excuse for a katana in his hands.

"..."

"Does this mean..." Hiro looked up at Guren, who had turned her back to the two and closed her eyes. Hiro looked at her in pure amazement before growing a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you. I won't let this chance go to waste Guren."

"...Just hurry up and get back up." Was all she muttered as she started to walk away

* * *

Isamu grumbled quietly as he walked away from the scene. Hiro's body appeared to be lifeless as he wasn't moving so Isamu just assume he went and died from the wounds. He was a little bitter. He was starting to have all that fun and then the kid decided to go and get cocky.

Kaede was following close behind, carrying a blubber Taku all the way. She didn't seem to notice this or was just pretending to ignore him.

"Hiro...Hiro why...HIRO YOU BASTARD WHYYYYYY!"

"He Isamu, Mr. Cuddles is crying for some reason."

"Ain't my damn problem kid. Your doll."

"But I can't get him to stop!" She whined.

"Then sew his mouth shut when we get back. If he doesn't shut up then do whatever you want after that."

"What?! Really!" She shouted in glee as he bear hugged Taku who kept on blubbering.

"You...Y-You promised...you said we save her...yet you're just going to die...just...just...just like that your going to die! Just for that I hate you you bastard!"

"Mr. Cuddles seriously! Your old friend his dead but don't worry. You have me now!"

Taku just kept crying as she hugged him tighter. Isamu stopped as he sniffed the air. He turned his head to look at Hiro and saw he was still down for the count.

"I'm just imaging things." He started to walk off again as Kaede started to hum a cheery tone as she walked on the roofs. Taku continued to blubber which was starting to get on Isamu nerves.

"Kaede I swear to god if you don't shut up that-"

As he turned around Kaede was flying back, with the mod soul no longer in her possession.

"Huh?" Was all she could say as she did a one hand stand and landed on her feet.

"Wha...Mr. Cuddles!" She cried as she looked around her. She then fell to her knees and start to whine and cry loudly.

"Isamu I can't find Mr. Cuddles anywhere! I don't know what happen to me but I...I...WAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Isamu just covered his ears as he looked at the girl crying.

"Something pushed me back and...WAHHHHHHHHH!" She grabbed her Zanpaktou and held it angrily "I just saw a blur and...someone took Mr. Cuddles! I don't know how but I just know it!" She sniffed. "Who would be so cruel and take my Mr. Cuddles?! Why would anybody be so mean?!"

"Oh shut up and stop crying. You probably just tripped and dropped him."

She stopped crying for a second and looked down where Isamu was "Something hit me, I'm not clumsy silly." She sniffed again "Is Mr. Cuddles maybe down there with you maybe?"

"Nope."

She puffed her cheeks "You didn't even bother to look to see if he is down there!" She tighten her grip on her Zanpaktou "If I found out who did this, I'm going to enjoy cutting them into pieces!"

"Honestly...?!" He quickly turned around and a large gash was now in his chest. Kaede stopped crying as she looked down. Isamu just remained in place as he gazed up at the sky. He said nothing as he just looked down, annoyed yet somewhat amused.

"I'm not crazy about sneak attacks but I guess this is what I get." He started to snicker to himself as he just smiled "You got some nerve playing dead kid!"

Hiro said nothing as he pulled his sword back and rested it on his shoulders as a crimson aura covered his entire body. Isamu examined him closely and noticed he wasn't bleeding out and to his amazement the open wounds were starting to close on their own.

"What's this some type of regeneration bullshit?"

"Wrong." Hiro grumbled "This is me telling you that I...no WE won't lose to you."

"We?"

Hiro pointed his sword at Isamu's throat. The man remained unfazed.

"We'll show you are true power. Me and my zanpaktou."

* * *

Taku was struggling to get free as one minute he was in Ms. Crazy towns hands and now someone else had got a hold of him. He knew it wasn't Hiro due to the...assets his rescuer had. He looked at the person as they covered his mouth.

"Taku be quiet."

"Mrrrrpphhhh...mpppp...rrpppp...mrppppgggghhgggg!"

"Taku I said be quiet."

Taku continued to struggle as he squirmed around. He managed to pull his head up and get his mouth open "Hey lady you got some nerve! Telling me to be quiet! Just who are..."

The figure just look at him before pulling something that was covering her body. Taku blinked before his jaw dropped as a lightbulb went off in his head!"

"W-W-Wait a minute. You're-"


	122. Chapter 122- The Crimson's Defeat

Diego took a step outside the barricks and breathed in the fresh air. It was actually peaceful now which he was okay with. Due to the majority of the squad being stuck in the Squad 4 barricks. He had nothing against anyone in the squad, he just wanted to have some peace and quiet and wouldn't reject to receiving it now.

He closed his eyes as he laid down on the porch.

"Now to get some nice Z..." He trailed off as he started to snore loudly. He was snoring so loud he failed to notice Ken had been standing over him. The man adjusted his goggles as he looked down at his comrade. He wiped his sandals on the porch before kicking the man hard in the sides. Diego winced as he quickly jolt up.

"I'm up amigo!" He cried. He blinked as he just stared at the sky before turning and seeing Ken. He snapped out of his drowsiness and smacked himself awake.

"Ken?! Amigo what are you doing here."

"Not lazing around like you, obviously"

Diego feigned being hurt by that as he just laughed. Ken stretched his arms before sitting down. The only thing he was wearing was the bottom part of his uniform. His body was entirely wrapped up in bandages.

"Hey amigo, shouldn't you be in the hospital still. I vaguely remember them saying you weren't getting out for a couple more days."

Ken didn't answer at first as he dug through his pants pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and put one in his mouth. He turned to Diego "Got a light?"

"Nope, sorry"

Ken said nothing as he got up and started to head back inside.

"Hey you still haven't answered my-"

"First things first is I light my cigarette. I'll answer your questions afterwards"

He went inside the barricks. Diego didn't stop him as he just laid back down on the porch and looked up at the sun in peace.

Ken came back out with a match box. He lit one up and lit his cigarette. He puffed on it for a couple of seconds before taking it out and breathing out some smoke.

"...Want one?"

"Nope. I got a no smoking policy. I do want you to answer my question though amigo."

Ken took a deep breath "I checked myself out this morning. Nobody was really bothering to check up on me and not that many were around the area I was in so I just left."

"I'm assuming you heard about the incident?"

"Yeah, bits and pieces. Hate to be that stupid brat. Got nothing against her but she is the biggest scaredy cat I've seen. She tried to take good care of me though so I can't really hold that against her."

"Aw how noble of you amigo." Ken hopped him on the head "Ow!"

"Shut up." He took another puff of his cigarette "Any updates on The whole murderer fest that took place."

"Well for starters nobody in the squad is being suspected."

"Surprising seeing who are lieutenant is."

"Well most of the lieutenants were jailed up."

"What?"

"Kohaku was apparently put in charge of the investigation. Don't know all the details though."

"Ms. Frankenstein herself is looking into it. The hell?"

"It's a big mess. It hurts to much to think about it so I've just been staying here at the barricks. I heard that Aimi, Shun, Suzume, Akihiko, Kaede herself, and Tetsuo for obvious reasons-

"The hell you going on about obvious reasons?"

"Apparently the ryoka who bested you beat him."

"?!" Ken looked shocked but he smiled a little "So he's getting one step closer to saving that Ayumi check huh? Kinda makes me happy."

"You're rooting for the ryoka?"

"I have no side in the arguement. I personally don't care what happens to the Ayumi girl. Not like I really talked with her or anything. All I know she is the sister of Captain Fujimoto."

"Oh that's right. That noble family in the Rukon district is something they are a part of."

"Kinda hard to forget that."

The two just remained silent as they looked up at the sky. Ken took one last puff of his cigarette before spitting it out on the ground and stomping on it.

'I sensed Hiro earlier on my way out. His was faint scent but it's clear as day he is up against the captain. I don't know what the hell he is doing but their is no way he could win that fight. Not against the man that killed Kenpachi Zaraki

* * *

"Here I was thinking you are just some weakling and you get up and half the balls to cut me. And then you go on about we this and we that."

"It took me a while to get it but I realized something. But that's besides the point."

Hiro immediately charged at Isamu. The man didn't move an inch as he just let Hiro cut him again.

"I'm done talking and I'm threw with you toying with me. I'm just ready to kick your ass, so stop toying around and release your zanpaktou. I want this to be a fair fight."

Isamu just remained stoic and in place as he just smiled. He slowly crept his hand up to his collar. Kaede looked somewhat surprised and stopped crying about Taku as she saw this.

* * *

"So you done making me your lapdog bitch?" The other Hiro grumbled as he just sat on the ground and examine the flimsy katana. He then preceeded to break it"Piece of shit sword."

Guren just said nothing as she had her back turned to him.

"Hey did you hear me?"

"I did. I was just waiting for you not to swear in the process."

"Tch. I'll cuss whenever I damn well feel like. Man this isn't even funny."

"It wasn't meant to be comedy hour so I don't see why it should be."

"..."

"..."

"So the ruler of this place...can't believe he's going out there so recklessly getting himself borderline killed. I feel like me and you have to get involved because he keeps wanting to save that dumb bitch. Personally I would just strangle her to death."

"...So vulgar. You're duty's are done so disappear."

"Who made you-"

She turned her head and her gaze alone was enough to shut him up.

"You annoy me when you do that shit bitch...I'm out." He got up and looked up at her, meeting her gaze "I'm getting real tired of helping that brat. Sooner or later, if he keeps getting his butt kicked, I'll gladly take over his body."

"You will have me to deal with if you do so."

"Oooohhhh. I'm quivering in my non existent boots. Hehehehehhehhhehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Guren said nothing as he just left laughing maniacally. She was all alone now. The red liquid erupted high up into the sky as she just held her head down.

"You still have much to learn Hiro. For your sake and my own you must win this fight. If it requires me to give you all my power, I shall. That goes beyond this fight. As long as you trust me-

* * *

"What the hell?" Was all Hiro could say as Isamu revealed a large tattoo over his chest with the kanji for 'Seal'.

"You keep going on about me releasing my zanpaktou kid. I told you beforehand that, I can't do that shit with permission."

"..."

"Trust me, you're the first person in ages that has wanted me to go all out and I respect that." A teal colored aura started to cover his body.

"Just for that I say we have fun with this fight."

"...I ain't here for fun."

Hiro moved back and tried to strike again but Isamu blocked it this time. Isamu just grinned.

"To bad. Cause this is just getting good!" Isamu pulled his sword over his head and swung down as Hiro blocked it. He pushed Isamu back and to Isamu's surprise he was actually struggling to stop him this time. Hiro then parried Isamu's zanpaktou away and cut his cheek. Isamu just kept grinning.

He stomped on the ground and reached out towards Hiro. Hiro moved his head to the side as he slashed Isamu's chest this time.

"You got stronger. Is that the result of being brought back from the dead!" He exclaimed as Hiro blocked his incoming attack. Hiro remained silent however.

"You weren't kidding about this whole silent treatment thing huh? Ah well. I ain't losing any sleep over it." He attempted a horizontal slash but Hiro side stepped again. The tip knocked him however but he didn't wince. He just glared at Isamu as the wound started to heal.

"What the hell?"

"You keep talking." Hiro cut him again.

Kaede's eyes just widened

"Isamu how could you be losing all of a sudden to this guy? You were having so much fun splattering the blood of this guy and now it's your blood being splattered..." After she said this she just smiled widely "This Hiro guy. If he can do this much against you this got interesting. This fight...seeing him fight back...it makes me want to see more blood. Oh I'm so happy I could hug..."

As soon as Taku popped into her mind she started to bawl her eyes out "Mr. Cuddles why did you leave me?! Was I a bad friend?! Was I to nice?! Did you not like the games I said we play?...*sniffle*...wahhhhhh!"

Isamu and Hiro continued to trade blows, the former just smiling throughout the entire process. As this kept up Hiro started to notice something. Isamu's power seemed to be increasing. The man took another swing at him. Hiro stepped back and ducked down as a large energy blast flew over him and hit a building behind that was far away, cutting it in half. Hiro turned around and looked at the now destroyed building in surprise.

"Eh...I missed. Not like that building was important anyway. Right Sekai Taberu Hito!"

The real energy surrounding him got larger and Hiro tensed up. He remained frozen in place as it felt like a demon had just touched him.

"If your going to fight together with your zanpaktou, I might as well do the same, right kid. I can't show you my shikai but I will show you the bond between me and my zanpaktou. Released or unreleased. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hiro tighten his grip on his sword. He knew he was shaking but he couldn't stop. It was the start of the fight all over again. It felt like a demon was standing over him. Isamu just tilted his head up.

"Oh yeah. The first opponent in years since Zaraki to actually inflict this much damage. The damage he caused was much worst but hey. Beggars can't be choosers and you're the one I've been begging for someone like you to fight for years. Thanks kid!"

"..."

"There you go again getting scared."

Hiro turned and saw Guren standing behind him. She gently placed her hands over his.

"Hiro now is not the time to be scared."

"..."

"You may be faced against a demon but don't forget you aren-"

"You don't got to keep repeating crap for me. I ain't stupid."

"Okay then. Do you sense the bond between that man and his sword."

"Yeah. They both seem to get along just swell. Unsurprising really. Demons think a like."

"He may be a demon but he is a person who puts faith into his sword. The way he acts you would think he considers it just a mere tool for war but that is not the case."

Guren closed her eyes "I will ask again do you trust me Hiro."

"..."

"This man is not one you can face on your own. Your power is not enough."

"Exactlty." He tilted his head and looked at her "That's why I'm going to give you all my power and you give me yours. Simple enough."

"A satisfactory answer." She opened her eyes and a crimson aura covered Hiro and burst into the sky.

"Oh you going to keep increasing your power. I'm liking this."

Hiro shook his head "I can't get that. How could you like this, all this fighting. How can you enjoy being a demon?"

"Simple. I've done nothing but fight all my life to the point it is the main thing on my mind. The thrill, the bloodshed, the sound of swords colliding. It gets me pumped up every time. That's why the only one who truly understands me is my zanpaktou. The bloodlust, the love of war. We just happen to have all that in common!"

Isamu pointed to Hiro "That zanpaktou of yours, Guren right? You both clearly share something in common so you have to understand where I'm coming from cause well...I see a bit of you in me kid

"Hell no. I refuse to be like you or try to comprehend your sick mind."

"...Really now? Guess I have to make you comprehend it then." He swung his blade back and a large slash mark appeared in the building beside him as the aura got larger. He charged at Hiro.

"Hiro finish this now."

"Gladly." Hiro charged to Isamu. The latter grinned as the two got closer to eachother

'This feeling. I haven't felt like this in ages. Nobody could satisfy my thirst yet here one is. Some sorry excuse for a substitute. I don't know if I should be embarrassed or happy that he has put up a decent fight! Kid you earned my respect!'

'I've made it this far. Gray, Sana, Kaiyo, Ms. Aki, even Taku. Along with even Nami and Kai. I've made it this far. I've had to suffer and go up against guy who gave me hell. But if that is the only way I can win I'll gladly do it. If that is the only way I can save Ayumi, I'll gladly do it. I don't care who I go through, I will save her!'

Both went to stab the other as their swords grazed eachother dust started to fill the air. Both of their Spirtual pressure collided and it could be felt around the area. Kaede had to brace herself.

"Isamu..."

Taku literally went flying. The figure that grabbed him early grabbed him by the air and hung on to him.

"So this is how strong you are...I got to say, you picked a wonderful student Oshiro. This is still his loss though."

A couple of the building around them were blown to pieces as smoke surrounded them. Isamu and Hiro just remained silent as they both were leaning on the other. Both their sword had went through the other, Hiro being stabbed straight through his upper torso and Isamu was stabbed straight through the chest.

"Guys..."

"...So this is how this ends..." Both of them pulled their swords out of the other. Hiro was slower though and as soon as he pulled his out he backed up. His sword clattered to the ground with a loud thud as he fell to the ground unconscious as he started to bleed out. Isamu stood tall over him as he looked down at the kid.

"You scared me there for a second to be honest but in the end kid." He point the tip of his sword at Hiro's neck "Your loss."

Hiro's eyes started to flicker as he didn't have the strength to move anymore as the smoke cleared. Kaede looked in glee as she started to jump for joy

"Yay, Isamu won!" Isamu just kept pointing his blade at the boy for a couple more seconds.

"I'm not one for mercy and your wounds have opened up again. Whether you live or die is up to you kid but I'm out of here." He started to walk off "You put up a good fight but you are one hundred years to young. Thanks for the fight."

"G-Guys...Guren...I-I'm...sorry..." Hiro soon fainted as Isamu left, knowing the boy wasn't getting up this time. Kaede followed him from atop the roofs happily, although she was still upset about Taku. She hopped down and hugged him.

"Isamu you won!"

"As if that's a shocker." He muttered as he spit blood on the ground as he kept walking. He wobbled a bit but he kept his balance

"It's a shame I couldn't find Mr. Cuddles but I can look for him later." She licked her lips "Seeing all that blood on your blade makes me hungry."

"Good for you." He muttered. He turned back to make sure Hiro wasn't getting up this time. He still wasn't moving. Kaede happily walked ahead of him

"Mr. Cuddles are you by any chance here?!" She cried. No response though. She whined as she kept walking and calling his name.

"Been a long time since someone put up a fight like that against me. So you weren't as big a fluke I thought you were. Good. Doubt you can hear this kid, but you earned my respect."

"...Thank you brat."

"Hm. What was that Isamu?"

"Nothing. Just keep moving. We're heading to the 4th division to get some ointment."

Kaede just nodded and cheered "That means I can kill more losers. Yay!"

As this happened Hiro just laid motionless, bleeding out from his wounds.

"See the difference in strength between you and a captain now Hiro?"

"..."

"You put up a better fight then I thought you would though. Oshiro trained you alright atleast but not well enough as far as I'm concerned."

The voice sighed "Might as well help you out. Already saved this stupid mod soul so might as well save your life."

The figure placed Hiro's zanpaktou on their back and then gently lifted him up.


	123. Chapter 123

Kai just laid on the ground battered and bruised as multiple soul reapers stood over him.

"Guess the loser failed again."

"Of course a guy who has low scores on practically everything would screw this up."

"He fails at everything he does. But what else do you expect from a guy with his title. And to think his sister is a lieutenant in the Soul Society."

"Your right. This guys just a disgrace to his sister and this school. He must be-"

The last one couldn't finish his sentence as Nami came out of nowhere and proceeded to slug him. Kai didn't even bother to get up to stop her as he tuned out her yelling at their fellow students at the academy. Several people had to restrain her as he just kept laying there.

'No matter how hard I try...guess I'll never get into the Soul Society at this rate...'

* * *

In the present day, Kai just panted heavily as Ken'ichi had the smile still plastered on his face. He looked up and stared in awe at the building that had been cut in half.

"Guess Isamu finished with his fight." He muttered "I was hoping to be the next one to bring someone in but...oh well."

'Wait a minute. Finished his fight? Does that mean...' He cursed to himself and sighed "Goddamn Hiro. First sis and now you?"

He glanced at Ken'ichi who was still staring at the destroyed building in awe 'That mean we're down two people, possibly two of are strongest in the group. Gray should be close to the tower atleast by now, I can't sense Ms. Aki and Kaiyo's not the fighting type, might be worst of then me and that regard. That Sana chick...she's a complete mystery in her own right. Practically outnumbered obviously but I was hoping we manage to make it through somehow without running into trouble. That plan certainly changed.'

'I don't plan to go down like Hiro and sis but at the same time if those two couldn't beat the captains I have absolutely zero chance of doing that myself. So how do I get...?!' Kai looked up and saw a large guillotine blade come down towards him. He hopped out of the way as it came crashing down.

"It's not a good idea to take your eyes off me now." Ken'ichi mumbled as he waved his sword in the air and large boulders appeared above Kai. He started to run as they came down, one almost crushing him by a hair. He ran past Ken'ichi who simply made another wall appear and Kai smacked into it unable to stop himself.

"Dammit..."

* * *

Kai got up from his seat to introduce himself to his fellow students at the academy

"I guess I'll keep this short and sweet. My names Kai...and I plan to be the best Soul Reaper that ever came out of this academy."

* * *

"?!" Kai stumbled back '...Why am I remembering that now of all times?!' He turned around. He knew he had zero chances of winning and he had no intention to. He knew he had to hold off Ken'ichi. He planted his feet into the ground and slammed his palms on the ground

Bakudo #21 Sekienton!" Red smoke burst out from where his palms hit the ground. Ken'ichi seemed unfazed as the red smoke engulfed him.

"Still trying to escape my area. Come on just give me a break." His grumbled.

Kai took the chance and ran past him as the red smoke covered the entire area.

"Good. This should distract him long enough to get out of this area or whatever. Now I just need to-" He quickly skidded to a halt as a sword appeared out of nowhere in the smoke covered area. He gulped as the sword was just that close.

"Just give up. I don't want to do this but at the same time I got my orders."

"...'

* * *

Kai collapsed on the ground and dropped the wooden sword that was in his hands.

"That is the end of the match." The teacher announced. Kai just remained on the ground as he heard his fellow students whispering about him.

"So much for being the best Soul Reaper that has ever been to this academy. Dude can't get anything right."

"I know what a loser." A female stated "Plus I heard the little baby always gets the defended by his sister a lot."

"I heard his sister would be alright and would be on track to graduating. Her grades keep slipping to the point she is considered as bad as him."

As the other students kept whispering a hand appeared over Kai. He looked up.

"You here to make fun of me to?"

"Quite the opposite. Although you did horrible-"

"Gee thanks." He muttered

"...You tried. You get some points for that." Kai just grumbled to himself as he looked at the large figure over him. He accepted his hand.

"First guy that's been nice to me since I got here. What's your deal?"

"I have no deal. I just wanted to help you off the ground. But now that I think about I have been rude haven't I?"

"Huh?"

The large man bowed in front of Kai leaving him confused and a little weirded out by this.

"I am Takeo. Takeo Gakusha. And you must be the one with the title-"

"Don't remind me. Just...call me Kai okay."

* * *

Kai hopped back as Ken'ichi appeared in front of him. "Come on just give up."

'Hearing him repeatedly say that and just being here in the soul society like I dreamed of is bringing back shit memories.'

"Come on. You haven't even tried to stop me. For a hero you suck."

Kai held his head down and let out a loud sigh 'He isn't wrong about the sucking part.

* * *

Nami bonked Kai hard in the head as they sat on the roof of their home.

"I don't think that helps him Nami." Takeo muttered.

"Oh shut up Takeo. Someone needs to get this guy out of his depression."

"You be depressed to if you kept failing in all your classes."

"I'm flunking in my classes to idiot."

"Only because you always come and try to save my butt. If I wasn't so weak-"

"Will you quit it with that shit!" She yanked Kai up but he still held his depressed expression "If you just try a little harder."

"I've tried the hardest I can sis. I suck with Kido! I suck with using a sword! I can't even do hand to hand combat with sucking up and everything else I just fail at! You can keep trying cheering me up all you want but let's face facts. If it was for me you wouldn't be failing!"

Takeo just stared at the two. He knew it wasn't his place to intervene so he didn't even try.

"I don't give a damn about failing. But you've gone on and on about going to the Soul Society and being as good as sis!"

"Well none of that is going to happen. I heard they plan on getting rid of both of us. Just proves my point that I'm a dis-"

Nami let him go and punched him as hard as she could and sent him flying. Takeo got up and caught him.

"He can mope all he wants, I'm getting out of here." Takeo didn't even try to stop her as she jumped off the roof and walked inside her home. He looked down at Kai who had tears coming down his eyes. He pushed Takeo off and sat down on the roof. They both sat in complete silence.

"Never did tell you why I want to go to the Soul Society did I?"

"Never came up and I felt no need to ask." Takeo mumbled.

"...Ever since I was little I always looked up to my sister."

"I've heard about this sister but I never got her name."

"She's the lieutenant of Squad 2."

"?!" Takeo showed shock on his face. Kai had never seen the man this surprised."

"Your sister is the lieutenant of...she's the one who is known as-"

"Yup. Along with the Captain known as the Silent Snake, she is the woman known as The Smoker Queen."

"That's a legendary duo in the Soul Society. They are considered demons and legends at the academy. You mean to tell me your the sister of the Smoker Queen?!"

"Yeah. I already put high expectations on myself and was already living in the shadow of her so I didn't want drop her name when I introduced myself so I kept quiet on that part which is why I said she was a soul reaper and nothing more."

"To think you would be the sibling of someone that famous..."

"Yeah but it will all amount to nothing. I always looked up to her and wanted to be a Soul Reaper just like her. Nami didn't really have any interest in it. Hell I think she is only doing this so she can watch over me like she always has. Ironic ain't. The one who dreams of being a Soul Reaper sucks at everything while the person who is the opposite can excel at it. Sis always did say Nami had potential...me on the other hand..."

Kai just laughed at himself as he wiped his tears away "But what I cared most about was being in the Soul Society. Hell I want to see the world beyond this place."

"What do you mean?"

Kai looked up and pointed at the walls surrounding the Seireitei "Ever since I was little I practically looked up to my sister. She was pretty much who I wanted to be. But I wanted to do more then that. After the Seireitei I want to see the world outside this one. I want to see the Human World and what it's like, maybe even more. I've been sick of staying in one place. But..."

Kai just chuckled and looked down "It's all over. I'll never see either at this rate. Especially with how strict they are about souls in Rukon going over to either place. I'll just remain a-

* * *

"You are both failures!"

Kai just held his head down as his sister's rage boiled up inside.

"We've had our case of bad students but to have students this bad, especially ones that are a current lieutenants siblings at that!"

"..."

"Young Kai you are the main reason you are both here."

"..."

"You can't even perform the basics right. You fail at every single thing to the point it isn't funny anymore boy. You are also responsible for your sister's down fall. She might be a decent student but couple her violent tendencies to the fact she has the nerve to beat other students up that are actually PASSING just because they tease you..."

Kai just started to tune the man out as he felt alone in a dark room.

"Failure. That word describes me perfectly. I've always been clumsy. I talk a big game and act big sometimes but in the end that just adds to it. I've never been able to do anything right, especially without Nami. All my dreams. They aren't coming true. Chance to become a Soul Reaper?! That's dead in the water...I'm just a massive failure. Takeo, Nami, Kira, everyone...that sums me up perfectly. I'll never accomplish anything I wish for..."

* * *

Kai snapped out of it as a blade appeared out of thin air and grazed his shoulder. He skidded back as another blade appeared. He ducked under it as it grazed some of his hair. Ken'ichi didn't move

"Ye lord! Mask of Blood and Flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bare the name of Man!..."

'I'm still weak. I'm not good enough still. Nami may have helped me train a little and so did Kira, I doubt that will ever change. But I'm here in the Soul Society now. I gave up on that a long time ago but here I am."

"Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

"I'm here purely by luck. Plus I made a promise so I need you to get out of my way!" Kai stated as he appeared in front of Ken'ichi. He remained unfazed.

'No way in hell I'll win. I have to atleast distract him long enough to get out of this 'area'...'

"Hado #31 Shak-"

Kai was about to launch an attack when darkness suddenly covered the area. Ken'ichi actually showed surprise as Kai launched it but it went wide right of the captain. He looked around confused.

"Why did you make dark all of a sudden?"

"...It wasn't-" A sword appeared out of nowhere and cut his cheek. Both were surprised.

"Knew I find you." A familiar voice muttered.

"...Akio why are you interrupting my fight."

Kai was confused by what was going on as a figure appeared over him cloaked in darkness. Ken'ichi jumped up and both of their swords connected. Kai was just utterly confused as both pushed away from one another.

"You got some nerve Ken'ichi." Akio muttered as the darkness around him faded. Black ooze was still coming from under his feet though. "I came to stop you."

"Stop me from capturing the ryoka?" Ken'ichi just shrugged and smiled "Look Akio no hard feelings but I found him first. If you want one, there is one-"

"I ain't talking about the stinking ryoka! I could give a damn what they do." The black ooze under his feet crept up from under him and slowly wrapped around Kai. Kai tried to step back as he was lifted into the air and flung over Ken'ichi head. Ken'ichi was about to form another wall as the darkness started to phase out but Akio propelled himself and stopped him.

"Your main concern is me bastard! So why did you do it?!"

"Do what? I got no clue what you are-"

"I'm asking why did you put Mao through all that trauma bastard! Why did you murder Central 46?!"

Ken'ichi stopped smiling and showed genuine surprise as Kai landed with a thud out of Ken'ichi's 'area'

"Ow that hurt dammit!" He rubbed his back.

"Hey ryoka!" Akio called

"?"

"I suggest you get out of here. Do whatever the hell you came to do. I'll deal with this bastard..."

"You realize what your saying Akio? You're letting the-"

"I told you I don't give a damn! What I give a damn about is kicking your ass for making Mao see that!"

Akio and Ken'ichi tried to push eachother back as the former noticed Kai was still standing there.

"I got zero intention of dealing with you right now kid. Get the hell out of here."

Kai just stood there for a few more seconds before hesitantly taking a step back.

'These two both appear to be captains so why are they fighting?' He took another step before turning himself around as he started to run 'Screw it. Ain't my job to figure out why. Got out like I was trying to so I need to catch up with Gray. He is probably at the tower by now.

Ken'ichi tried to get away from Akio but he wouldn't let up.

"Akio I have no clue what the hell is going on with you right now. Your letting the enemy get away."

"Don't know what the hell your going on about. The only enemy I see is the murderer of Central 46!"

* * *

"Oshiros lucky I found that phone or whatever he called it. Guys my old drinking buddy and everything but I ain't his biggest fan. I'm impressed though. Specially made Denreishinki that is unauthorized just for the purpose of me and him to chat. You had no idea how hard it was for me to find since he rarely calls."

Kira went on and on until she reached the door where her cannon was.

"It was still cooling off from last time but it should get you into the Soul Society...I hope.."

"You hope?! Ahora me estás asustando..."

"Huhhhhhh...sorry I'm still a little high so mind saying that again?"

"..." The person sighed and shook their head as they placed the goggles they had on over their eyes and adjusted them.

"Never mind. Just hurry this up..." They muttered as they started to stretch before walking towards the cannon.


	124. Chapter 124

Everything felt cold. That's all Hiro could seem to feel. His eyes slowly stirred open. He didn't know what was going on or where he was. His body felt rugged and heavy. He moved his hand around the floor until he felt Guren laying next to him sheathed. He took a whiff and smelled something he couldn't pinpoint what though.

"...blegh. I am not cut out for cooking. Then again this is the crappy stuff from the old days. forgot it tasted like shit"

'Whose voice...' He tried to sit up but immediately winced.

"I wouldn't advise moving." Hiro tried to sit up again but yelped in pain. He just opted to look up at an unfamiliar face. A woman that appeared to be in her mid 20s to her earlier 30s stood over him with a clay bowl in hand. The one thing that caught his attention was her bright yellow eyes that resembled those of a snake. She had fair and pale skin. The woman had her gold blonde hair in a spiked style that reached her neck.

The woman took a spoonful of whatever she made and stuck it out "Eat."

"Who the hell are you?"

"You know who I am. Eat."

"Like hell I am. Why would I take food from somebody I don't know, especially one on the enemies side?"

The woman just sighed she rubbed the back of her neck. She then grabbed Hiro and pulled him up with his hair and force fed him, ignoring his protest of pain. Hiro turned as bright red as his hair as he quickly spit the substance out as flames came out of his mouth.

"That's better." The woman muttered through Hiro's panic coughing 'To spicy I guess.'

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR-GAHHHH!"

Hiro had bit his tounge hard and was rolling on the ground in pure pain as more of his wounds started to open up.

"Oshiro trained a dumbass..." She mumbled to herself as she watched this go on for a few more seconds before finallying get up and slamming her foot into Hiros abdomen making him cough up blood.

"You're giving me a headache. Just lay down and shut up."

"I AM ONLY DOING THIS CRAP CAUSE YOU CAUSED IT!" He quickly sat up and felt the pain immediately he didn't lay back down though as he glared at the woman.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"You know who I am."

"Bullshit! I don't know any Soul Reapers here besides like 5 and 4 of those were due to me fighting them."

"Actually you've met more soul reapers but thats beside the point."

"More? I haven't-"

"Besides the point." She growled. Hiro winced as she said that. Assuming he got the message she continued "So I like to make this very clear. I'm the one that saved you. It was a pain lugging you and that big ass swkrd around but I am the one that did it."

"You saved me?"

"Yeah and I also saved Taku who is probably suffocating under your ass."

"...The hell?" Hiro slowly got up ignoring the pain and looked down and saw Taku was pale white and looked traumatized.

"Oh so he is here." Hiro didn't seem to care about the mod souls condition. As he started to sit back down a thought went off in his head 'Wait-"

"If you are going to ask how I know his name I told you. I know you guys and you guys know me."

She got up and picked up something that had been behind her. She quietly put it on as Hiros eyes widened.

"M...Ms-"

"Hiro you son of a bitch!" Taku popped up and kicked the boy in the face it didn't hurt one bit but Hiro was annoyed.

"How dare you sit on me you son of a bitch. The only ones allowed to do that are hot ba-"

Hiro got up and kicked him, causing him to bounce around the room. The woman remained stoke as she opened and closed her hand before she shot it out and grabbed Taku.

"Fricken...gahhh."

"You recieved to many injuries from your fight with Isamu idiot. More you move around the more you hurt yourself."

Hiro looked up and still was shocked to see Ms. Aki standing the before him. The woman looked bored as she slightly put more pressure in her grip as Taku kept squirming.

"You look surprised. What, were you expecting me to be a goddamn old hag?"

"N-No nothing like that. I just didn't picture you looking like this is all..."

She placed her free hand on her hips as Taku just stopped moving "Should I be flattered or insulted by that?"

"Um...I don't know." He looked at Taku "You might want to put him down..."

Aki looked and saw the mod soul was indeed not moving anymore. She shrugged and dropped him on the ground. The mod soul exhaled loudlyloudly "I thought I was going to die. Better then being with that crazy chick though..." He immediately shuddered. The instant he said this everything came back to Hiro in a flash.

"That's right. The fight with Isamu...I..."

Aki said nothing as Hiro looked down at the ground and slammed his fist into the concrete "Goddammit!"

Taku just looked at Hiro as Aki sat down.

"To put it lightly you got your ass handed to you."

Taku walked over and patted Hiros leg with his paw "Don't look so down Hiro you-"

"I lost. I promised both Gray and Kai that I wouldn't get beat and I still lost. I'm pathetic!"

Aki just looked at him boredly "That was a tall task nobody could handle idiot. You were facing Isamu Kenpachi. To be honest if you won I would be speechless."

"...What about everyone else?"

"Everyone else was lucky enough to not to get almost turned into sashimi. If it wasn't for this you be dead."

She dug through her pocket and pulled out what looked like a hollow mask. Both Taku and Hiro seem to freezd up just looking at it.

"That's..."

"Interesting thing you have here. But the question is, why do you have it?"

"I...I've never seen that before. This is my first time laying eyes on that."

"Huh? It was in your shihaksho so how did you not realize you had it?"

Hiro just shrugged as he felt a ping in his head. It sounded like someone was laughing. She shook his head.

Aki looked at him doubtful and placed the mask back in her jacket pocket "Well whether you knew of its existence or not doesn't matter. I'll keep it though just to be safe."

"Yeah do that! That thing gives me the creeps!" Taku cried.

"So what did happen to everyone else."

Aki adjust her hood before answering "Nami was also beat by a captain but shes still alive. Shes lucky unlike you. The man she faced was...interesting to say the least. He's a good man at heart though who won't kill if not necessary.

"Wait you know this gu-"

"Sana and Kaiyo have are pretty much going the opposite way of the tower so..."

"What?!" Hiro and Taku both exclaimed.

"Your guess is as good as mine you two."

"Why the hell would Sana and Kaiyo not go to the tower?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah! How could that demon and my poor sweet Kaiyo leave my dear Ayumi to suffer!"

"Again your guess is as good as mine. They really only had one interaction with a lieutenant and besides that they have been injury free. "Gray however is close to the tower. Him and Kai were involved in a bit of a scuffle though with another captain."

"Wait you said both him and Kai. If that tall giant is on his way to the tower, what about the second demons brother."

"He stayed behind to hold him off. I don't know what happen after since I came and got you out of there."

"I see..." Hiro closed his eyes in thought as he placed his hands on Guren. He looked down at his zanpaktou and sighed.

"So everyone has either lost their fight, not fought or in Kais case, their fate is unknown."

"Yeah basically. I was going to check on him. 5 days have passed now so-"

"5 days!" Hiro exclaimed. He started to get up but Aki kicked him down and held him down with her foot.

"If you think I'm letting you go in your condition you are a goddamn idiot."

Hiro felt paralyzed as her stare alone was enough to make him stop struggling. She lifted her foot up. "Your lucky I know some medical skills or you be dead. Lucky your conditions is not worst for a guy fighting Isamu. Most people who face usually die the instant they cross his path."

"Trust me, I know I'm lucky. Both me and Guren learned that fact the hard way."

"That you did. Which is why-"

"AHHHHHH IT BURNS!"

The two turned and saw Taku was running around in circles around the clay bowl while breathing fire

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" He cried in pain "WHAT THE HELL IS IN THAT SLOP!"

Hiro and Aki just gave him blink stares as this transpired.

"Wait how the hell is he able to tell that stuff is crap. He's a plushie." Hiro muttered

"Hell if I know.' Aki muttered 'Kinda glad I never eat my own food"

"Then maybe you shouldn't serve it to others if you won't eat it yourself." Hiro shouted in a hush tone. Aki ignored him though as she just kept watching the mod soul run around

* * *

Ayumi just sat on the uncomfortable bed silently looking down. She didn't really care about how she looked she just wanted the Soul Society to go ahead and put her out of her misery.

'I can barely make out anything in this crappy place but that isn't what is bothering me...'

"Dumbass I told you to forget me...I brought this all on myself. I should have never given you my powers! All this was caused by me yet you stupidly decided to risk your life for someone as worthless as me! So why? Why why why why why?! Why dammit!"

She curled up into a ball and sniffed "I know the one making that noise was you. Only you could cause a commotion like that. Please Hiro...just leave. You shedding blood..."

Tears started to stream down her eyes "I refuse to have anyone shed blood for me again. I'm not worth. I am not worth either of your life's Hiro and..." She trailed off as she just looked down at the ground again.

* * *

Thud!

Gray yawned as he stood over the two guards.

"Dude climbing those stairs up here was a goddamn...Wait I just realized I could have jumped up here..."

Gray muttered that he was an idiot to himself as he adjusted his baseball cap. He was just inches away from the door and close to saving Ayumi."

"Hiro trusted me with this. Don't know what happened to him but I can't turn back now. Let's just smash-"

"So you were foolish enough to come ryoka."

Gray recognized the voice immediately. Something felt slightly different about him though. He quickly transformed his legs and kicked his left leg up blocking the blade.

"I was kinda hoping to not run into you."

"..."

Gray reacted quickly as ice had started to form around his leg. He hopped back and slammed his foot into the wooden planks, leaving a hole but knocking the ice off.

"Sorry dude. I didn't really get to face off against you and lost to the lieutenant guy you had with you."

"You do indeed seem different then before. You obviously improved to the point you could sense me attacking. While I won't deny that I'm impressed you made a grave error."

Kiyoshi pointed his sword at Gray "You were spared due to mercy. But since you decided to enter this place your life has officially become null and void."

Kiyoshi swung his blade and a crescent shape blue energy wave came towards Gray. The tall blonde jumped over it and it hit the door, slightly freezing it

"Guy is trying to freeze me. Does his power involve ice?" Gray muttered to himself as he kicked the next wave of ice, shattering it into tiny sparkling pieces.

"You just made your grave." Kiyoshi muttered.

"?!" Gray was confused until he noticed something. The ice crystals hadn't fallen to the ground. They were just circling him.

"..."

"You weren't even worth the effort." Kiyoshi muttered as he swiped the air.

"!" All Gray could do was widen his eyes as the ice shards around him turned into tiny little daggers.

"Maybe wherever you end up, Your second life with hopefully learn to not meddle in affairs that don't concern you."

He started to swipe his blade horizontally as all Gray could do is watch. He would have just been stabbed by the ice no matter what he did. As he cursed to himself Kiyoshi was about to finish.

BOOM!

"?!"

"!"

Both Gray and Kiyoshi looked up but as soon as Kiyoshi did a fist connected square with his face.

"Wha-" The man was sent flying. Although he was still surprised, he quickly regained his composure and held his sword behind him. A large block of ice appeared behind him. He crashed into it. A small amount of mist surrounded him.

The ice around Gray dropped to the ground. He actually showed genuine surprise.

"I thought I was in the business of saving people's asses. Who the heck are you dude."

The figure pounded her fist together "You must be one of those guys Oshiro was going on about needing to help. I'm your back up. That's all you need to know."


	125. Chapter 125

Kai slumped down on the ground literally out of breath "We have been doing to much running he muttered.

Gray scratched his head "Not like we have much of a choice. We've been running from the same guy for five days. Knows he the enemy but got to give props for his tenacity."

"Screw his tenacity, I'm dead tired. That Kiyoshi guy has practically almost killed us up god knows how many times."

"...All because of me..."

Gray and Kai stopped talking and turned to Ayumi who had just slumped down on the ground and onto her knees.

"Why didn't you idiots just leave me there to rot dammit!" Tears started to roll down her eyes "I screwed up. I'm the cause of this mess so let me take my-"

"Not happening." Gray muttered. Ayumi looked up at him in surprise "Look I still don't know the full story and honestly could care less, but I promised Hiro we get you out of here and that's what I plan on doing. Cry all you want dude, I'm not going to be happy till I keep my promise to him."

Ayumi just sniffed as she continued to cry "I swear all of you are idiots...you...Hiro...everyone. I just want to die. I'm so sick of this..."

Gray just sighed. Ayumi wasn't exactly someone he considered a friend and his experience with girls wasn't so great so he had no clue how to cheer her up or snap her out of this funk she was in. Kai just remained silent. He was the odd man out of the three. He knew nothing about Ayumi, never met her and the main reason he even came wasn't even to save her so he had no clue what to say and frankly didn't want to say anything.

After a couple of minutes a girl appeared in the small warehouse they were hiding in. She had black hair that she had tied up in a ponytail. She had tanned skin and the goggles she was wearing earlier were now around her neck. She wasn't close to Grays height but was about the same height as Kai. Elbowless black blouse now had several tears in it along with her black shorts. The one thing that stood out were the silver colored fingerless gloves that looked metallic along with her silver bracelets on both arms that had two spikes sticking out of them.

"Ay dios mio. That guy won't give up one bit."

"Don't have to tell us." Kai muttered. "We've been running with you."

"Fair point. But we shouldn't get comfortable." She looked at Ayumi, who just held her head down "We're going through all this for some chica? Is she really that important?"

"To Hiro she is. And as far as I'm concerned that's good enough." Gray stated. The girl shook her head "That's where me and you disagree amigo. I know I got sent here to help but being chased around by some idiot captain was not in my job description."

"We've been running for five days barely avoiding him. Frankly we got lucky." Kai muttered "Esepcially at the tower..."

* * *

5 days earlier...

The girl hopped up and down as she cracked her hand. Gray just stared in some amazement.

"I couldn't even beat the guys lieutenant back in our world and here you are punching him out." He muttered "I ain't a jealous cause I wasn't going to try and fight him but still..."

"I'm just that good then amigo." The girl stated as she stopped jumping "Honestly though I got caught be surprise. I didn't think that cannon would send me so far."

"Cannon?"

"From the strange lady that smokes a lot."

Gray instantly knew what and who she was talking about when she said that "Oh Ms. Kira...?"

"What's wrong."

"Uh now that I think about it. How did you get here dude. I mean here to the Soul Society world or whatever they call."

She turned her head and looked up at him in some surprise "Woah you are tall amigo. I just realized that..."

"Uh thanks but that doesn't answer my ques-"

Gray couldn't finish as the sound of loud panting felt close. Him and the girl turned and saw Kai who looked out of breath and beaten.

"Running up stairs with these injuries. Not your smartest move Kai."

"Yo Kai!"

Kai looked up and slowly lifted himself off the floor "Gray! Glad your..."

Kai's attention admittedly shifted to the girl who was currently busying herself with breaking the door.

"Who the hell is that?!" He exclaimed

"From what she told me the guy that sent me Hiro and everyone else here sent her to your sister and well...now she's here."

Kai just had a dumbfounded look on his face as the girl continued to punch the door. Gray turned to her "Dude I don't think that's going to work."

"It will if I try hard enough!" She pulled her fist back and Gray noticed a slight tinkle coming from her gloves. Her glove became covered in purple energy. She grinned.

"Time to test this baby...OUT!" She hit the door as hard as she could and as soon as her fist collided with the door, it created a shockwave. Gray shielded himself with his elbow as he was able to remain in place. Kai wasn't so lucky though as he was sent flying into the ice Kiyoshi had laided out.

Steam hissed from the glove as she pulled it back as smoked surrounded the door "That had to do something."

"It...better have...shit why did I have to land in the ice..."

"?!" They both turned their head towards Kai. He noticed this and blinked "What's wrong?"

"Dude you might want to move from that spot..."

"Why..."

"Cause your currently sitting on one of those captains Oshiro told me about idiota."

"!" Kai immediately got up and backed away from the ice "You're literally telling me I just landed on a capta...wait a minute."

The girl ignored him as she looked at the door as the smoke started to clear. As soon as it was gone her left eye started to twitch as Gray just stared at it. The door was completely undented.

"Well that failed epically." He muttered.

"Maldita puerta..." She growled under her breath. She then began to throw a flurry of punches at the door "Abrierto!"

"I have no clue what you said but I don't think that's-"

"Shut up!" She growled. She stopped punching the door, which still remained undented. She gritted her teeth.

"Uh hey are you..."

The girl started to back up away from the door and cracked her knuckles.

"I've never lost a match in my entire life. I'm not about to lose to a door..."

Gray grew a somewhat concerned look as she backed up until she was besides Kai, who was still examining the ice.

"Uh guys..."

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both her gloves hissed as purple energy surrounded them.

"I'm going to break this stupid door down!"

She kept charging as the door rose up. Her eyes widened in shock and some horror as she couldn't stop herself forming bullrushing into the chamber.

"...Wait did that door just-" He turned and saw Gray who was kneeling down on the ground with some rectangular object in his hands "Hey Gray, what's that."

"The key."

"T-The key?! To this chamber?! You had it this whole time."

"...I guess dude." He muttered as he got back up."

"Ow..."

"W-Who the hell are you?!"

"That's are-"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Gray stopped as he was about to enter the chamber and looked at Kai "Dude what's the holdup?"

"You seriously had the key this whole time?" Kai asked

"Got it off one of the guards guarding this place or whatever." He answered.

"So why the hell didn't you use it when you first got up here?"

"..." Gray turned his head away with a somewhat nervous chuckle "You see, I read and watched a bunch of stuff in manga and anime where these guys can break down doors like this with their fist and what not. I was going to use the key, honestly I was. I just..wanted to see if I could kick the door down is all."

Kai just stared, completely speechless and flabbergasted at the reasoning. Gray lowered his cap, turned and stalked into the chamber.

"That was in the past so let's just go in..."

"...I'm starting to regret coming with you idiots..." He mumbled under his breath as he walked in, immediately covering his mouth and gagging as he walked in.

"Gah, what the hell is that smell?!"

The response was a sharp kick to the side. Kai hopped around in pain as the girl backed away from Ayumi. Gray stood close and covered his nose and mouth with his hat, but wanted to gag right now. Ayumi reeked.

"Gray what are you doing here? And who are these two idiots."

"Who you calling an idiot?!" The girl growled she butted heads with Ayumi before quickly taking a big step back "You stink!"

"...Thanks for the news flash. Now-Hey!"

Gray picked her up without warning and placed her on his shoulder.

"Your light as a feather so this should make this...please stop hitting me."

"Let me down! I just want to take my punishment and die already!"

Kai looked around nervously "Guys can we move along before more guards come?"

The girl looked at him and shook her head with a shrug "You scared to fight more guards nino? Is it because your hurt?"

"Trust me it ain't that." He mumbled. "I just want to avoid another fight."

"Oh yeah you were fighting a captain. I'm guessing since your here you-"

"Long story but that's besides the point. Ever since we got in this tower...I feel like there is someone watching us."

"What are you people babbling about. Let me go!" Ayumi pleaded "Gray I appreciate that your trying to save me and everything but please..."

Gray scratched his head acting like he didn't hear her as he let out a loud yawn "Hiro sent me here to grab you

"?!"

The girl had noticed Ayumi's cheeks had turned bright red "Ooohhhh now she stops pleading for us to put her down as soon as we mention Hiro...wait who the hell is that?"

"The strongest guy properly among us." Gray answered "And Ayumi's prince."

"Since when the hell was that stupid idiotic redhead my prince?!"

"Since you blushed as soon as I said his name."

"!" Ayumi held her head down "Look I told Hiro I get you out of here and I'm going to do that. Hopefully we'll meet up with him..." He sniffed the air "And get you a bath cause goddamn do you reek."

"If I reek so bad let me down and let me stay here. If you guys just leave Soul Society now I'll be happy enough."

"No can do chica." The girl muttered "I got my ass sent all the way here to help these guys get you and that's what I plan on doing. I didn't expect to be done so quick though."

"You'll be done quicker if you just leave me."

"...Guys does this girl really want to be saved?" Kai asked doubtfully "I mean she has been going on about leaving her here for-"

"My ass got sent all the way here to save her. Like hell I'm leaving without her."

"Well you just have to!" She squirmed out of Grays grasp, although admittedly he hadn't really held on to her tightly to begin with.

"Its my fault in the first place. I never should have given my powers to Hiro to begin with. If I didn't I wouldn't be in this mess. I did though so please...just let me take my punishment." Tears started to roll down her face "I don't want anyone to ever risk their life to save me ever again so please, you, Hiro, these two and whoever else came with you just leave. I'll take my punishment. I don't want you all to die for my-"

"Shit look out!" Kai cried. Gray and the girl looked and saw a large spear of ice coming towards them. Gray transformed his leg and kicked the spear shattering it into pieces.

"You didn't learn from last time huh? How dense are you."

"That voice..." Ayumi slowly got up and backed away "Kiyoshi..."

"Who?"

"The guy I knocked into that ice you landed in." The girl grumbled "You didn't notice you were landing on a person."

"Huh? There was no person in that ice. Or atleast I didn't see anyone."

"Wha-"

The small ice shards turned into sharp objects as they flew towards the girl. She stopped talking and quickly punched them all with a barrage of punches.

"That all you got niño!" She shouted triumphantly. There was nothing but silence.

"Hey say something!" The girl taunted "What. Scared I might punch you."

"Young Master pay attention!"

"Huh?" The girl cringed as her body glowed and something seem to split from her.

"?!"

A large fist came out of the light covered in purple energy, breaking the large piece of ice that was about to hit the girl. A large man that was taller then Gray appeared out of the light and threw a large barge of punches as more ice came. He adjusted his white tuxedos collar and fixed the red tie he had on.

"Your to reckless for your own sake."

"Nobody asked you to come out Rohan!"

"Please. If I didn't, you and me would be dead."

Ayumi, Kai and Gray just stared in pure shock at what they just saw. A large sphere of ice appeared in the room and Kiyoshi stepped out of it. Ayumi tensed up as he made eye contacted with her.

"So the girl who punched me is one of Oshiros creations. Never thought I see any trace of that man ever again."

* * *

Oshiro let out a loud burp as Katsuo came into his room.

"Oshiro you never did tell me who that girl was that you sent to the Soul Soceity was."

Oshiro said nothing as he took one long sip from his flask.

"One of the many life's I ruined with a certain project..."

"...What project..."

"One you don't need to know about. Atleast not right now." He took one big gulp from his flask.


	126. Chapter 126

"..."

Tetsuo's zanpaktou spirit appeared beside him with a bored expression.

"Hey how long you plan on sitting here and meditating? I mean you practically already broke the bars to this hell hole and knocked out the guards. What's stopping you?"

"..." The lieutenant got up and put on the upper part of his shihakshou. He grabbed Tetsuwani off the table besides his bed.

"I just needed to think for a minute." He muttered "Tetsuwani I might still be banged up but I know you know the basics off what I plan to do."

"Yeah. It's practically suicide though." She muttered 'Besides I wish you just go and find that Hiro guy again. I want another go with Guren.'

"Ayumi...I know you'll be okay if Hiro is the one saving you but even still...I have to make up for my mistakes."

* * *

Ken'ichi sat in the chair in the interrogation room as Ogami walked in. Henlet out a loud yawn as he closed the door behind him.

"Yada yada, blah blah, can be used against you. Or something like that. Man I'm tired."

He took the seat across from Ken'ichi.

"You should go get some sleep. Not good to do this stuff when your tired." Ken'ichi said with a smile.

"Thanks for the concern but I ain't here to discuss my sleeping habits." He let out one more yawn before giving his fellow captain a somewhat serious look.

"That brat Akio told me something interesting after I stopped your fight."

"Which I have to thank you for. Honestly I don't know what he was thi-"

"Did you go anywhere near central 46?"

"..." Ken'ichi stopped smiling.

"According to Akio, he heard a rather interesting conversation before that fight he had with you. I personally see that he gets some sort of punishment for letting the ryoka go, but what he told me is more interesting."

"Interesting in what way?"

"Interesting in a way that incriminates you. It not hard enough evidence but it is interesting so I have to ask. Why would your own lieutenant rat you out."

"...What are you saying."

"Apparently Noburu was the one he heard it from."

"?!"

"Why he decided to keep quiet and not tell me or Kohaku though is what interests me."

"Your lying."

"Excuse me."

"There is no way Noburu would do that. Besides do I honestly look like a person who would kill all those people like that."

"No you don't. But looks can be deceiving. Even you should know that."

Ken'ichi couldn't debate that. He didn't show it but he was genuinely shocked and trying to figure out why Noburu would say something like that. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing. He was the one guy who usually tried to avoid fights and now he was being accused by his own lieutenant of all people as a mass murderer.

"I talked to Noburu after I heard this and he claims Akio was lying or that he misheard. He admitted to talking with the Squad 13 captain."

'Why would he talk to her?' Ken'ichi asked himself.

"However I went to her to and both said they weren't talking about the murder. They said Akio must be lying or he really misheard things. They were apparently were just talking. Both confirmed this."

"..."

"Akio has no hard evidence so you are cleared from suspicion at the moment. Akio will get his punishment later but your free to go."

Ken'ichi just sighed before smiling "Don't be to hard on him. He might just be on edge and acted on instinct."

"Even still he was wrong for it. Anyway your free to go so get out of here. I might catch up on a few Zs"

Ken'ichi nodded as he left the room, leaving Ogami to doze off. As he left though, the smile left his face.

"I normally don't do other people's jobs but I need to go see Noburu myself to confirm this."

He thought back to what Akio said as he left the Squad 2 barricks. "Akio isn't favored by many people but I don't think he was lying. I don't want to believe anyone is lying but Akio sounded dead serious..."

He ponder in thought for a minute before slamming his fist into his hand "Before I do all that though I should get something for Mao. What would she like? Maybe I can ask A...actually no he probably hates me right now. I should just asked Noburu...Guess that means not before all that. Off we go." He said as the smile returned to his face.

'Akio didn't lie. He seemed dead serious yet Noburu and Domen say otherwise. Ones a lie and as much as I hate to think anyone of us is lying, I believe Akio.'

* * *

The girl and the man named Rohan proceeded to punch and kick the ice blades Kiyoshi sent away.

"Those guys are knocking that ice down like their all fleas. Just who the hell are they?" Kai asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm still trying to figure out how that guy came out of nowhere."

"I didn't come out of nowhere kid." Rohan muttered as he turned his head as he kept deflecting the ice Kiyoshi sent their way "I was resting in her up until she decided to be an idiot."

"Who the hell you calling an idiot?!" She growled as She moved her head out of the way of the ice daggers. She then started to charge at Kiyoshi. He sliced the air and a wave of ice came towards her. She hopped to the side as it went towards Rohan.

"..." The large man crossed his arms as he kept his calm composure "X Shield."

A large x shaped shield made of purple energy appeared in front of him and blocked the attack with ease as the girl got behind Kiyoshi and prepared to kick him. He didn't even turn his head as some of the ice shards levitated towards his back and made an ice wall. The girl slammed her knee hard into it and both her and Rohan winced in pain.

Ayumi notice this quickly "That man and girl...both of them grabbed their knees as soon as she kicked the wall."

"You're right that's strange. But that is the least of our problems right now."

"Yeah." Gray looked down at Ayumi and quickly picked her up.

"Hey put me down. I told you-"

"And I told you that ain't happening. While she's holding him off let's get you out of here."

"But-"

"This is not up for debate now. We all stay here, that guy will kill us all." Kai muttered. Gray just nodded as they both ran out, with Ayumi hitting his arm and protesting against this.

As they left Kiyoshi swung his blade and ice shards shot out at the girl. Her eyes widened as she tried to move. She avoided most of the shards but one cut her shirt and left a gash in her chest.

"Ow dammit."

"I don't know much but from what I gathered after Oshiro was exiled was the simple fact. He gave humans who displayed some signs of Spirtual pressure and awareness abilities. Those abilities manifest into being like that gentleman over there. In exchange for those powers though the beings that manifested have one particular weakness. If they or their user or partner, whatever you prefer, get hurt they also receive the same damage. From what I gathered it's basically shared pain.

"..."

"Oshiro was suppose to dispose of you all. So how is it that one of his Hunters is still alive?"

"Hunters? The hell are those?"

"...You can stop with the bluffing." He cut her wrist this time and both her and Rohan received the same injury.

"..."

Rohan started to dig through his coat pockets "So this bastard knows. He must have been around when Oshiro commenced that expriement."

Kiyoshi lowered his sword as more ice shards appeared and came down towards her. She hopped back quickly as they came raining down. As this happened Rohan kept digging through his pocket until he pulled out a cigar. He girl turned and glared at him.

"Rohan the hell. This is no time for a smoke."

"...I'm aware of that fact. But let it be known I've already set a counter measure for those pesky shards."

As he said that a purple energy shield appeared above the girl and the shards just stuck in. Kiyoshi was surprised but regained his composure just as quickly s he vanished in thin air as the girl tried to punch him.

"Where-"

Rohan simply pointed and she turned and saw he was heading towards Gray and Kai. Ayumi's eyes widened in fear as her brother got closer.

"Kiyoshi..."

"Shit!" Kai said as he turned around "Hado #1 Sho!"

Kai pointed his index finger at Kiyoshi who quickly formed an ice wall. Energy dispelled from Kai's index finger and hit the wall, barely leaving a dent.

"Crap..." The ice wall vanished and Kiyoshi came at them again.

"I'll say this one time. Drop the girl and you'll be spared."

"...Gray just put me down." Ayumi pleaded "I'm not worth all of this so just-"

"Dude just shut up with that crap already!"

"!" Ayumi had never heard Gray sound so annoyed. With the way he acted during her time in the world of the living, she didn't think many things could get him mad.

"I'm not going to be satisfied unless both you and Hiro see eachother faces, so just shut up. Bad enough you stink, literally, you're bringing me down with that negative crap."

"Gray..."

Kiyoshi sighed as he didn't even need to ask for their answer "Prepare to die then. Although I warn you, the traitor might be killed along with you."

"W-What-"

Kiyoshi was about to shoot another wave of ice before something grazed the side of his cheek. Gray noticed it at the last second and moved slightly to the left as the wire came past him. The small needle at the end of it attached to the other entrance that led up to the bridge.

"What-" Kiyoshi couldn't finish as the girl came out of nowhere, her eyes now pure black and her pupils turning yellow. Rohan was nowhere in sight though. She slammed her right fist down hard into his back. Kiyoshi coughed up blood

"Who gave you permission to leave our match amigo?!"

"H-How...?!"

"This wire has come in handy a few times." The girl said as Rohan separated from her again. Her eyes started to turn back to normal.

"More like all the time. I remember having to use it when you picked that fight."

"I wouldn't have started nothing if they hadn't taken my wrestling figure." She countered as she turned her attention back to Kiyoshi and kicked him in the back, making him crash into the bridge hard, creating a crack in the bridge. Rohan then pulled his fist back and slammed it into Kiyoshi's back. The man coughed up more blood as the crack got bigger and a large hole was now in the center of the bridge. Kiyoshi growled as he looked at Ayumi who just tensed up as he glared at her before he fell through the hole.

Gray and Kai just stared in awe as the girl sighed before snapping her fingers. Rohan dug through his pockets and pulled out a lighter before snapping a finger. A energy field formed above the large hole and both walked across it as Rohan finally lit his cigar.

The girl slightly pulled her arm back and the wire shot right back like a bullet into a bracelet.

"D-Did you beat him?"

"Ain't the hole prove enough Niño?" She asked

"...I ain't all that familiar with the captain's but if I had to put my two cents in, he'll be back."

"Ha. Doubt it. Probably cracked his rib or something with your kick."

"Ignoring all that, you still haven't given us your name." Gray stated "All you told us is that Oshiro sent you here to help us."

'Oshiro that bastard. I should have known he was the one who sent them here' Ayumi thought angrily in her head 'That redhead jerk probably begged him when I told him to forget about me.'

Rohan slapped the girl in the back of her head and she winced "The hell?"

"It rude to not introduce yourself." He turned to look at the 3 and bowed "I'm the Hunter Spirit Weapon or H.S.W if you don't want to say all that. My name is Rohan."

"..."

Rohan head the girl across the head again as she looked like she was about to daze off. She rubbed her head in annoyance. Before looking at the 3."

"Guess I'm officially a 3rd year at Karakura High after we get out of here. The name is Maria Leone Rodriguez. Your back up of sorts that Oshiro sent. Although he didn't give me the full details."

"That name sounds extremely foreign." Gray muttered.

"To put a long long story short I was born and raised in Cuba and I was up there until Oshiro sent for me. I owed him a favor of sorts for saving my life."

"A favor for saving your life?" Kai asked.

"None of your business. But since I went out of my way of introducing myself you can-"

She couldn't finish as something shot up in the air from where the hole was.

"?!"

"I think that can wait Young Master..."

Kai turned pale "We're pretty high up right Gray?"

"..."

"So how the hell...How the hell is that guy alright?!"

Gray and Maria said nothing as Kiyoshi looked down on them with a calm expression. It was easily noticeable to them though that he every intent of killing them.

"I won't stop until I kill you all now. That goes for you to Ayumi."

Gray could feel Ayumi trembling on his shoulder. She grew extremely pale as Kiyoshi looked down at her. Maria pounded her fist tougher and smiled.

"Oh so your here for round two huh? Let's do it!"

Kai grabbed her by the arm and started to run. Gray did the same and started to run ahead.

"Gray just leave me here. He might not chase you if-"

"Not. Freaking. Happening." Gray hopped up as high as he could as he landed on the roof of the exit with ease. He turned and saw Kai barely running.

"Hey Kai hurry up!"

"I'm sorry you try running with these...ahhhhhh!"

Maria grabbed him at the last second and activated her wire which just attached to the roof.

"Hold on crybaby."

"I ain't a...OHHHHHHH SHITTTTTTTT!" Kai felt like his life was flashing before his eyes as he was pulled up by Maria, having to grab on to her legs as he started to slip.

Kiyoshi sent an ice wave towards them and Kai grimaced as it got closer. Just as it was about to hit him though Rohan appeared out of nowhere and kicked it aside with ease. He then quickly brought a shield up and deflected the ice shards that came flying at them.

"Your the classic example of a one trick pony." He commented. Kiyoshi glared at him as he vanished again. Before anyone could say anything he suddenly appeared in front of Maria. She quickly angled herself away as Kai hung on for dear life. Kiyoshi barely missed her or Kai. Kai took the opportunity to kick the captain in the back which sent him back a bit as they got further and further away.

Kiyoshi formed a large pillar of ice under his feet and land on it with ease. He regained his calm expression as he stood on the pillar and watch them get further and further away.

"If you think I'm giving up that easily you scum are mistaken." He mumbled to himself quietly "All villains of the Soul Society shall be defeat and in the end will be defeated no matter how much you struggle. Take note I will chase you 3 and the traitor to the end of the world until I give you the proper punishment for crossing the Soul Societies path."

* * *

He remained completely silent as he stared at all them resting in the small area. Admittedly he was tired but he refused to show it. He hadn't slept in the past 5 days, giving chase to them nonstop and giving them no rest. He drew his zanpaktou.

"Alluding me for 5 days. I admit this is far from normal. But in the end I will fulfill my duty as Captain of Squad 5 and eliminate these enemies. Ayumi you are not safe either. I'll gladly execute you if you so much as resist.

He tapped his Zanpaktou on the ground and a small patch of the ground froze and slowly started to spread.

"I didn't even go all out against you at the Repentance Cell. But since you have lasted this long. I'll let you see the true power of my zanpaktou." He stated as Kai, Gray and Maria just talked, unaware of what was about to happen.


	127. Chapter 127

"No way! You are going to Karakura High to?!" Maria exclaimed.

"Yup." Gray stifled a yawn "Looks like you'll be my upperclassmen."

"Woah..."

"Why are you so shocked?" Rohan muttered

"...I'm just surprised I'm helping out some of my future underclassmen. Pretty neat. Minus the whole us being chased by a psycho."

Ayumi tensed up and glared at the girl as she turned to Kai "What about you cry baby? You go to Karakura High?"

Kai just blinked before he sneezed "I don't even know what this Karakura High is?"

"Huh?!"

"Kai's from the Rukon district. He didn't come with us originally."

"But Oshiro told me there was only 6 of you going. If he's-"

"Me and my sister came to help them after meeting them."

"After you pissed off Hiro and Sana...speaking of which how come Sana is pissed at you?"

"I don't know. Something happened but I have no clue what. Frankly, I ain't going to ask her." Kai sneezed again "Man, it's starting to get cold all of a sudden."

"Sana? Hiro?"

"Ones a Quincy who gets pissed off and the other is a stupid dumbass that doesn't know how to listen." They turned to Ayumi who up until that point, just remained silent "I could care less about Sana since I barely know her but just so you know, Hiro's the biggest, stupidest, dumbest, irresponsible jackass who doesn't take other people's wishes in consideration."

All 4 just stared at her as she said. Kai leaned towards Gray.

"Uh hey Gray, I haven't really bothered to ask since it doesn't concern me and all but...does she hate Hiro?"

"Nope. She has a crush on the dude, but won't admit it."

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT JACKASS!" She roared.

"Well you obviously feel something for him cause you get riled up whenever I mention him."

"?!" Ayumi turned bright red and looked down at the ground "I have no clue what your talking about."

"Your blushing a lot. Did you and this Hiro guy kiss?" Maria asked. Ayumi looked up and glared at her.

"I would never kiss that red headed jerk. Hell I hope he falls off a cliff!"

Maria just snickered as Ayumi glared at her, still blushing. Kai sneezed again, loudly this time.

"You starting to catch a cold dude?" Gray asked. Kai rubbed his nose before sneezing again "That guys ice probably caused it. All I know is it's starting to get cold."

"He hasn't been near us in the pass two days. Plus if that was the case everyone would be sick." Rohan muttered.

Gray and Maria hopped up. Kai looked at the two "What's wrong with you two?"

"You're right. It's suddenly gotten colder..." Maria starting adjusting her gloves as Gray transformed his legs. Ayumi grimaced and started to feel scared. Kai was still lost though.

"Kai, do us a favor and watch..."

"Look out!"

Gray and Maria turned as a large spear of ice shot out of nowhere towards Kai. Kai went wide eyed as Rohan kicked it and shattered it.

"The hell?!"

"He's close young master, I can feel..."

Rohan couldn't finish as Ice slowly start to creep in and cover everything in the area they were hiding in. All 5 of them looked on in shock as they started to hear footsteps.

"Five days. I have to say this is quite impressive. But I have to say now it will be the last thing you do now."

The foot steps stopped just at the entrance of the area. Kai got up and looked at Maria and Gray. They all nodded as Kai went over to Ayumi and picked her up."

"I can walk you know." Ayumi muttered "Like for example, the chamber I told you to let me stay in."

"Sorry but after you collapsed when we got away from the tower, this is just to be safe."

"Tch."

"Rohan."

He simply nodded and vanished. Maria closed her eyes and opened them a second later, showing her eyes had changed again "Time to settle the score."

Her and Gray quietly moved quietly, trying their best to remain silent as the ice started to cover more of the ground. Kai followed behind before sneezing again.

"Trying to sneak up on me. Hate to break it to you but that won't work."

Kai couldn't react as a small cut appeared on his cheek.

"Wha..."

"...Oh my god..."

Kai turned his attention to the ice and he looked in horror. Kiyoshi or what seem to be a reflection of him in the ice stared at them.

"...I said it before. You won't escape."

Before Kai could respond another cut appear on the other side of his face. He turned and saw Kiyoshi was now over on the other side.

"What you saw was merely my shikai." He stated again as he was now behind Kai and stabbed him in the shoulder. Kai turned around and the man was gone again.

"Guys! I don't know what's going on but this guy is literally hiding in the ice now."

"Huh?" Maria turned and suddenly her entire right leg became frozen. Kiyoshi then appeared behind Gray, who turned around only to have his leg frozen in midair as he tried to kick the man.

"Shit..."

"Ayumi."

"Its ironic that the people that always try to save you always end up dead. First that kid that basically died saving you and now these three..."

Tears started to well up in Ayumi's eyes "You idiots...I told you to leave me. Just let me die dammit. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth it. I'm not freaking worth it..."

Kiyoshi looked down at the four "I'm in a generous mood since it's my sister you're trying to save so I'll make an offer. It will determine if you live or die actually."

"Wait, sister?!" Maria exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me this guys your brother?!" Kai asked anxiously.

"..." Ayumi remained silent as snowflakes started to fall."

"Give her back so I can put her back in that chamber so she can sit there and repent her crimes." He held up two fingers "Or slowly die in your new ice prison with no guarantee that she won't die to."

"The he'll both of those involve her dying dammit!" Maria grumbled. She started to move as some of the white powder that fell landed on her shoulder. She started to pull back her fist, which were enveloped in a purple aura.

"We'll choose neither so get ready to..." Her arm suddenly froze up. Confused by this she looked and saw that part of her arm became frozen now.

"I'm afraid you have no say in this situation. So pick now..."

"We're practically in his territory now. As long as this ice is here we're practically in his territory."

"Guys just give up and let me go."

"I'll give you an hour so please choose."

"I'm going to go scouting for a bit." Aki stated as she put her hood back on "I'll try to see what's the deal with Gray and the others. Just promise me you won't do anything idiotic.

"You act like I do that shit on a daily basis."

"Well seeing the fact you've been injured a lot in just three fights alone, you can't blame me." She stated. Hiro just quietly grumbled to himself as she went towards the window "I'll be back in a bit to tend to you"

"You do that." He muttered

Aki said nothing else as she hopped out the window, leaving Hiro with Taku who had fell asleep.

Aki land on the roof of a storage shed that was under their hiding spot, although admittedly it was quite a drop down. She considered pure luck she managed to carry Hiro up there, especially seeing it was the only way up there. It wasn't something she had struggled with greatly, it just felt like a major pain in the ass to her though.

Aki hopped on the roof of a nearby building and silently crept across it as a couple of non-seated officers passed by. They were talking so she decided to stay put and listen. She doubted it was important though.

"The 3 ryoka should be nearby." One of them said "Captain Fujimoto was in pursuit of them though."

"I don't see why we need to go then." Another muttered "If our captain is the one chasing after them, it shouldn't be a problem."

"We should go help our captain out though." The third one muttered "I heard the ryoka he was chasing are skilled. The captain of squad 3 couldn't even catch him."

"Didn't he get into a fight with..."

Aki just blinked as they ran out of earshot distance. As soon as she was positive they were gone, she started to creep along the tile roofs again.

"They must be talking about Gray and Kai but a 3rd one. Hiro was out of the question. And Nami had been beaten ages ago by Benjiro. That only leaves Sana and Kaiyo but I doubt those two...well I doubt Kaiyo would ditch Sana. Taku's at the hideout with Hiro so who..."

As she kept running she immediately glanced over her shoulder. She then moved her head to the side as a blast of spirit energy went right past her. Another shot came from below and she jumped in the air. She prepared to do a handstand on the roof but as she did, she saw that ice was covering the roof now.

"Wha-"

"It's Kiyoshi's doing dollface."

Aki looked up and saw Ayumi's captain was behind her. Her eyes widened as he pointed his sword at her like he was holding a gun.

"It's been a while Aki."

Aki's surprised look faded and she smirked "...Same to you."

He fired a blast of spirit energy as Aki turned her self around in the air and landed on her feet. She skidded on the ice before she slammed her foot down hard into it shattering it with ease. She slammed her fist down and shattered the ice around her so she could stand. The man proceeded to do the same thing as he fired spirit energy at the ice destroying it. He landed on the roof and the two just stared at eachother.

"I was trying to avoid seeing old friends, but guess I can't do that now." Aki stated with a smile. "Although I got to say, you're looking like you've done alright since I left."

"I could say the same for you darling. Although it looks like you lost a step."

A cut appeared in Aki's hood, but she kept smiling "Guess your right. But then again for all you know that was a lucky shot."

"Maybe you're right dollface." The man tilted his hat over his eyes "But that's besides the point. What are you, the great Silent Snake doing here in these parts."

"That answer should be obvious? The main question though." Aki put her hand over her head, like she was holding a hat "What are you doing still talking like your a cowboy...pardner."

"I've been asking him that for years...but to no avail."

Isis appeared behind Aki and bowed "This is quite the surprise. To think I again be in the presence of the Silent Snake."

"Stop calling me that. I hate that nickname."

"As you wish. But it is a pleasure to see you again Captain...oh wait you aren't a captain anymore. Will Ms. Aki suffice?"

"...I could care less on what you call me Isis. But its good to see you again. Still this guys lieutenant?"

"I believe I wouldn't last with any other captain ma'am."

Aki just chucked as she glanced back and forth between the two "So you two stop to just say hello?"

"Actually we were on our way to stop Kiyoshi."

"Oh?"

"Don't get the wrong idea missy. This isn't to save those ryoka. I have no ill will towards them but they aren't my main concern.

"Then why stop him?"

"...You're a smart lady. Figure it out."

"..."

"Quite honestly though, I'm debating something in my head? Should I stop you right now or let you pass by."

"...I prefer the latter option."

The man remained silent as Isis did nothing. She knew what Aki was capable of so she didn't even attempt to attack from behind.

"Did you folks really come to save her?"

"Well the kids I brought along did. I'm just supervising."

"I see..." He sighed as he took a deep breath and exhaled. His breath was now visible.

"Kiyoshi is sure going all out. He'll freeze half this place at this rate. All to stop some ryoka. My the youth of today are so reckless..."

"..."

"Before I make a decision, let's chat for a while okay? I promise no funny business. Wouldn't be able to pull any on you anyway dollface."

Aki just remained silent as he pointed his Zanpaktou at her. Isis remained in place with a smile on her face. Aki could have easily gotten out this mess. She knew it and these two sure as hell knew it, but she didn't move a muscle.

"Fine. I got some questions to ask anyway, especially since things seem to be getting crazy around here."

* * *

"ACHOO!" Nami's head slammed into the back of the wall, jolting her awake. She grumbled and cursed loudly as she rubbed her head in pain. That fight she had with the 3rd seat had caused her to start sneezing, but now she seriously thought she was officially sick.

She sneezed loudly again and punched the wall, leaving a hole in it as she tried to hold her head back.

"She grumbled as she let out a sniffle. She looked around was confused "Where the hell am I at?"

"I'm a prison cell. Trust me, it isn't the first place I put you either."

She rubbed her nose, which was now red "Who the hell-"

Takeo stepped out of the shadows with a tray in hand. Nami could do nothing but stay quiet before sneezing again and banging her head against the wall.

"God dammit!" She slammed her fist into it, making another hole.

"As temperamental as ever I see. How does Kai deal with it?"

"I threaten to kick his ass and he backs down. He has no backbone. And I sure as hell don't want to hear you shit talking me!"

Takeo just sighed as he opened the cell door. He ignored the obvious glare the girl was giving him. Mainly due to the fact he was use this during their academy days.

"Takeo what the hell happened to-" She sneezed again and grew more frustrated "God dammit!"

"Please refrain from hitting the walls. Squad 4 going to be the one that has to repair that you know."

"I could give to shits about that. Answer my ques...Nevermind."

"You sure?"

"That fruity looking captain dragged my ass here, didn't he?"

"His lieutenant technically did but yeah. I'm the one that brought you to the cell. Wasn't expecting this to be how we had are reunion though."

Nami sat up and spit on the ground "I wasn't planning on seeing any Soul Reapers at all, but here I am."

"Same as ever." He sighed as he took a small brown bottle off the tray and handed it to her "I brought you this for your cold. From what I was told, you got when you fought The 3rd seat of Squad 8?"

"The annoying girl who kept going on about looks and all that shit? Yeah, I kicked her ass. If I didn't suffer any injuries or get this stupid cold from her though, I would have kicked his-"

"I doubt it. The captain of Squad 8 is one of the strongest captains in the Soul Society. You were lucky to come out of it alive."

Nami gritted her teeth but held herself back. She wasn't going to win an arguement against him so she said nothing else about it.

"...What about my brother and the other idiots."

"Your guess is as good as mine. I ran into your brother earlier but-"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"He was with some red headed boy who got injured fighting one of the lieutenants. I helped treat him then I left. I have not seen those two or the mod soul that accompanied since."

"...So that crybabies alright? Good. Though I guess the dumbass is with him so he should be alright."

"..." Takeo turned and started to walk off "I have other people to attend to but if I hear anything, I come and tell you. Just take that medicine and hope nothing happens to your brother or your friends."

Takeo left and Nami looked down at the brown bottle. She grimaced as she took the cap off and sniffed it. She gagged before gulping and swallowing the medicine. She shuddered but managed to swallow it all in one gulp

"...Those idiots are the furthest thing from being my friends." She looked at the bottle "And this taste like shit."

* * *

"Gray just stop!"

"..."

"Dammit this ice is annoying!" Maria shouted as half her body was now frozen

"Looks like I was wrong young master. This man is far beyond a one trick pony." Rohan muttered

"I hate giving up on a fight and I don't want to lose to this bastard but this guy practically has us frozen literally." She grumbled "I seriously want to pound this guys face in right now but I can't move right now. I want to fight."

"That's the least of our worries right now. Gray let's just-"

"Shut the hell up!" Gray moved slowly as Ayumi looked on in horror. Gray's entire body was covered in ice and he had multiple stab and cut wounds over his body. He glared at Kiyoshi.

"I hate breaking promises. I feel like I piece of shit when I do. I made one promise I regret not keeping with a girl I met as a kid. Ever since I met Hiro though and became his friend, I swore I wouldn't break another promise..."

Kai looked at him with an annoyed look "Some promise isn't worth your life. Let's just give Ayumi to-"

"Kai. If you suggest that one more time I'm kicking your ass."

"!" Kai closed his mouth but looked at the boy with concern. Ayumi said nothing as she just stared at Gray. She wanted to shout at him to stop, she wanted to do something to make sure he would just give up, but she couldn't open her mouth to say anything.

"I ain't one that is fond of picking fights. But until I make sure Hiro and Ayumi see eachother again. I'll kick your ass for as long as I half to until Hiro gets here."

"...Your naiveness will be the end of you." Kiyoshi stated as he vanished. Kai braced himself as a reflection of Kiyoshi appeared on the side of him and cut him agaijnon the shoulder.

'I can't really move right now at this rate. Hiro I don't know what the hell your doing but hurry up dammit!"

* * *

Kohaku looked at the camera feed of the fight and just smiled to herself.

"Glad I took everyone using their zanpaktou abilities in adavance." She stated as she looked at the other feed with Aki "And I also get to spy on this oh so private moment with the Squad 8 captain and the legendary Aki. Along with Akio and Ken'ichi, I could just stay here all day and-"

The door to her lab swung up. She stopped talking but kept the smile plastered on her face as Haruto came in.

"Kohaku. Shun just came by and said you have the okay from Captain Ogami to investigate the crime scene again with the equipment. Also the rest of the bodies have been transferred here for your...use."

Kohaku kept smiling as she grabbed a bag of chips next to her and opened them up as she started to head out.

"At this rate I might have a ton of bodies to dissect. What fun." Haruto said nothing as his lieutenant passed him and left the barricks.


	128. Chapter 128

Kohaku made sure she had all her supplies, along with her laptop as she left the barricks alone. She opened a bag of chips she found in a pile of snacks she had yet to eat. She munched away loudly through the day as she made her way to Central 46. The first time was to purely check on her cameras. It was only now, she felt like going to investigate the murder with some effort.

She was more interested in the stuff going on in the Soul Society since the incident. From the ryoka invading all the way to what was going on now with Kiyoshi, Benjiro and the oh so great Aki returning. What was transpiring afferafter the incident excited her interested her more then the incident itself, but she decided to put in a little effort into the investigation. Either way, she was only doing this to get back at the people for destroying her cameras.

As she kept walking she crumbled the now empty chip bag and threw it on the ground.

"My littering isn't good. We have to keep this place as clean as possible."

Kohaku ignored the source of the voice as she kept walking towards her destination. Akihiko appeared in front of her a few seconds later and she brushed passed him.

"...That was very rude."

"And I should give a shit because...?"

He sighed before smiling "Things are getting a little dangerous around here. I heard you got permission to go investigate the crime scene so I decided to head over."

"Yeah? Well do me a favor and piss off." She retorted as she kept walking. Akihiko started to follow behind her. "And also, I'm well aware of those dangerous. I'm not worried though and the ryoka shouldn't worry cause I have no interest in them."

"I really advise that you let me go with you. You say you aren't worried but what if one of the ryoka sneaks up on you. What will you do? Just eat like you- Kohaku stopped as a pink reiatsu surrounded her. She turned her head and glared at him.

"I told you, piss off. I don't need the help of a friendship preaching dumbass. Understand?"

"Oh intimidation? I admit I'm a little fazed but honestly...do you think I just run while you have your restrictors on?"

"..." Her reiatsu faded as she kept walking "Like I said piss off. I work alone dipshit."

Akihiko followed her anyway much to her annoyance. She opened another bag of rice crackers she hid in her lab coat. Akihiko tried to talk with her, but she just ignored him.

"You know, I was assigned as your partner so we should work together."

"...*munch*"

"As fellow lieutenants, we should strive to achieve our goal together. It will make things easier."

"My goal is completely different from the rest of you dumbasses."

"How so?"

"...On. A. Need. To. Know. Basis." Was all she muttered as she bit into a rice cracker "What I'm going to do at the crime scene is also need to know, so if you have questions, learn quickly how to shut the hell up, got it?"

"...I guess I can try and comply to the best of my abilities...partner."

Kohaku showed no reaction to this as she kept walking. The strong spirit energy she was sensing seem to fade slowly. This was her indicator that Kiyoshi's fight was getting farther away. She didn't have that much interest in it anyway so this didn't bother her. Out of all the live feed she got, she found it somewhat amusing that Kiyoshi was struggling to catch the ryoka. Besides that though, she could care less.

'The cameras are a dud lead so I have to hope the idiot responsible left some incriminating evidence. After that screw execution, I'll torture them till they die.' She thought to herself with a calm look.

They soon reached Central 46 HQ and proceeded to enter as the doors opened one by one. As Kohaku passed through the last door she heard a popping sound right over her head.

"Kohaku? Is something wrong?"

She didn't respond at first as she peeked inside the entrance. It was extremely dark in the HQ. Kohaku didn't seem fazed though as she grabbed her laptop. "...Akihiko, you want to be useful?"

Akihiko raised a brow at this question as the woman opened up her laptop.

"Watch the door. I'm going in."

"Why do you want me to stay out here?"

"None of your damn business. Now just shut up and watch the entrance." With that she cautiously started to enter the building as Akihiko just blinked in pure confusion. He did as he was told though as he just leaned against the wall

"Wonder what got her riled up...ha." He chuckled "Never thought I use those words when talking about Kohaku. Is she maybe trying to get rid of me again.

He closed his eyes deep in thought as Kohaku adjusted her glasses. She couldn't see well but she lightly touched the rim of her glasses and they sooner turned dark green.

"That's...the hell?"

"Ms. Aki said stay put dammit!" Taku protested as Hiro got up and put his shihakshou on. He grimaced as he gingerly touched his wound.

"I can't keep sitting. I have to go now."

"Are you mad! Doing that is what got you in that fight with that crazy guy...and got me in the hands of the literal devil." Taku's whole body shook as he remembered the girl.

"I'm fine enough. I'll just try not to get into any fights."

"With your luck that's impossible!"

"Shut up." He grumbled as he walked over and grabbed Guren. He hesitated for a bit as his hand hovered over the hilt.

"Are you in pain again?"

"N...No. I'm fine." He grabbed Guren and slung his zanpaktou over his back. He cracked his back as he walked over to the window. Every step hurt, but he ignored it. Taku started to get nervous as he got closer to the window. He then gained a thought of how Aki would react if she found out he left.

'This bastards going to get me..."

Hiro stepped near the window and leaned out.

"GAHHHHHHH!"

He turned and looked at Taku "The hell is wrong with you?"

"My life is flashing before my eyes..."

Hiro just ignored him as Taku screamed again as he leaned out the window.

"Way to far a drop. And there are no other exits. How the hell did Ms. Aki get me up here." He stepped back into the room and closed his eyes

"Guess there is. No way out that won't get me killed...maybe I can just..." Hiro stopped talking as he felt something.

"Someone's spirit enegry..."

"Hiro what's-"

"Shut up for a second." Hiro concentrated hard as he closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint the source. Taku just watched in utter confusion.

"Gray...it faint as hell for some reason but I can tell its him. 3 others are with him. Kai maybe. One I don't know and one that is giving me a bad feeling. Along with that I can sense..."

Hiro started to sweat.

"It's..."

Taku noticed the spiky redhead was just standing there "Hi-"

Hiro's eyes shot open as he ran as fast as he could and jumped out the window. Taku's jaw just dropped as this all transpired. He ran to the window bawling his eyes out as he saw Hiro plummeting down to the ground

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Taku, she's with Gray!"

"Huh?!"

"Gray has her!" He called up. Taku shouted, but he couldn't hear him properly as he fell further down. He turned his attention to the ground, to brace for impact.

"Just forget about me!"

"Stop calling me midget!"

"Just stop you idiot."

"..."

"Goodbye Hiro..."

"Goodbye my ass!" Hiro landed on the ground, feet first with a loud thud. He coughed up blood as some of his wounces started to open up. He grimaced as he got up. As he did a soft object fell on his head.

He looked down and sighed "Taku, what the hell."

"I'm going."

"..."

"I'm saving Ayumi with you! I told you that and I meant it!" He cried as tears started to roll down his beady eyes. Hiro just smirked. He picked Taku up as more wounds open up on him.

"Guess me and you both agree with eachother for once." Hiro wrapped his hand around Guren as he wiped the blood off his face. "Let's go save Ayumi."

* * *

"Gray, just stop!" Kai pleaded. Gray collapsed to one knee, bleeding heavily as Kiyoshi stood over him.

"..."

"¡Maldita Sea!" Maria cursed as she still tried to break free. Ayumi just looked down in horror.

Gray spit some blood out of his mouth and slowly got back up.

"Gray just stop getting up!" Kai pleaded.

"You keep saying that, yet I already told you dude. Until I make sure Hiro and Ayumi see eachother again, I ain't..." Gray coughed up some blood "Stopping."

"Gray...please...just..."

"Ayumi I'm sick of repeating myself. So please shut up. I'm not giving you up to this bastard."

"...That would be your death wish I'm hearing then?"

"Call...it what...you..." Gray fell to one knee.

"Gray just stop!" Kai pleaded again.

"..."

"Your life will officially become forfeit. I'll give you one more chance though. Give me Ayumi..."

"...Not...happening..."

Kiyoshi just stared at him as he lifted his sword in the air. Ice shards start to form around Gray and took the shape of katanas.

"You shall die here. And your friends will follow suit."

"..."

* * *

Miyami laid on the ground of an unknown location. Chains hung everywhere around her but she didn't notice as she was fast asleep. Unknown to her, a figure was standing over her spinning what looked like a huge blade with ease.

"...How long do you plan on keeping me waiting."

"..."

"Miyami..." A female figure said as she stood over her. "You're on the verge of awakening your powers like your dear brother so hurry up and be able to hear me dammit."

"Hngh..."

The figure just sighed "One more push. That's all you need and soon..." The figure smiled "You'll follow in your brothers footsteps. You might be a little young but hey, the sooner you start...the better."

* * *

"BEST FRIEND'S SISTER!"

Miyami groaned as she put her pillow over her face. The knocking had been going on for a couple of hours, but now it was starting to get on her nerves. She sat up and groaned.

"...First that weird dream and now headaches. This is going to be a bad day. I just know it."


	129. Chapter 129- Like Brother, Like Sister 1

Miyami grumbled to herself as she walked into the bathroom. She refused to acknowledge the knocking and stared blinkly in the mirror with no emotion.

"Yup. Look the same as always." She commented. Daisuke yawned loudly as he walked in just as she grabbed her toothbrush.

"Morning sis..." He rubbed his eyes "Man I had the strangest dream. like a loud knocking sound that kept waking me up."

"Notsh sa dreamth..."

"Huh?"

Miyami spit the froth from her mouth "Not a dream. Probably Izumi."

"Really?!"

She nodded as her brother bolted out of the bathroom. As soon as he left though she groaned in annoyance. Izumi appeared literally every...single...day. Miyami had purposely been rude and done everything to stop the girl from coming, much to her Grandma's chagrin. She could care less what her dad thought. She would occasionally push him outside if he ever tried to let Izumi in. He also decided to treat her like Hiro, much to her annoyance and started kicking him whenever he tried.

She washed her face as she heard her brother fangirling. She opened the drawer and pulled out some medicine her dad had for headaches. While this was for Izumi for the most part, this was to prepare her for when she went out. For whatever reason after Hiro left, hollows and even more spirits had been following her. She also had started to feel occasionally sick, but she passed it off as Izumi giving her whole body a headache.

She put the small bottle up and looked at the mirror. She just stared at herself in the mirror. Her usually indifferent look painted on her face. If she frowned a little more, she thought she look at like Hiro. Maybe then people would stop asking her if she was related to him and use their brains to realize she was.

She stepped out of the bathroom and took a deep breath.

"?" She turned her head and looked behind her, seeing nothing.

"All this stuff has made me paranoid." She grumbled. She walked down the stairs and closed her eyes, refusing to look at the pictures of her mom her dad had plastered up on the wall. She knew nobody paid any attention at this point, Hiro being indifferent to these and Daisuke just getting use to it, but they bugged her immensely.

"Please! You and your sister have to help me! I'm doomed if you guys don't!"

"..." Miyami just sighed as she forced herself down the rest of the stairs. Tears were flooding down Izumi's eyes. Ibuki was standing next to her with a semi annoyed look as her hat hung over her eyes. Miyami regretted her decision and was about to turn while the attention wasn't on her but it was to late.

"What's the big deal?" She asked, a hint of annoyance obvious in her voice.

"...Ask her. I just got dragged along after I agreed to help her."

"With what?" Daisuke asked as he tried to calm Izumi down.

"Let's just put it like this. Going off how you feel..." Ibuki paused as she looked at the two "Now that I think about, did I ever get your names brats."

"Mayami..."

"Hi! I'm Daisuke."

"Well nice to finally know your names. I-"

"Ibuki Akibara. We heard you the first time during that one hollow attack."

Ibuki just stared at Mayami who had a blink stare on her face. She lowered her hat over her eyes and smiled "Guess I did say that out loud. I vaguely remember you being there when I beat that hollow."

"Hey I beat it to." Izumi whined.

"You did about 1% of the work. I did most of the damage."

Izumi just pouted and puffed her cheeks as Mayami coughed.

"Ignore that. What is this about being on your stupid show."

Izumi seem to not hear, or at least pretend not to here the stupid part as she looked up "Oh that? Um..."

Izumi started to look a little nervous.

"What's wrong Izumi?" Daisuke asked as she looked like she was going to be sick. Izumi's eyes darted to Ibuki who just looked at her.

"I agreed to help out since I had nothing else going on, but I ain't going to explain it."

Izumi gave her baby doll eyes but it didn't seem to work as Ibuki just looked at her.

Izumi gave up with a nervous sigh as she twiddled her fingers "You see...my producer is talking about moving the show from Karakura..."

"Wh-ow!" Mayami stepped on his foot. He glared at his sister who felt no guilt for what she just did.

"Keep talking."

"I didn't want to move but due to ratings he said it would be the best option. B-But I told him I can't accepted that so...He made me agree to something."

"Okay and? What does that have to do with us?"

"Well I kinda agreeed to do a special staring some friends here and when he told me to give a list of names to help me chase some evil spirits and you're names...sorta came up."

"..." Izumi felt like she was about to be frozen solid as Mayami looked as angry as Hiro would get. If she had any doubt before about her being Hiro's sister, it was completely gone.

"Seeing how she doesn't like you, I'm not surprised." Ibuki mumbled quietly.

Daisuke just stared "Wait...you want us...to be on your show?"

"Y-Yeah..." Izumi did her best to not look Mayami in the eyes "I thought it be fun and..."

"You me I would get to work along side the great Izumi..."

"I'm sorry. It was just a spur of the moment and I just gave him a bunch of random names. Then I thought how it would be great to get best friend's siblings to help out so you're names kinda came up to. I should have asked first but-"

"I'll do it!"

"Huh?"

Daisuke got up with a triumphant grin "If it means I can help my favorite idol stay in Karakura, I'll do it. I'll help you in anyway I can!"

"Sure as hell wasn't expecting that answer." Ibuki muttered as Izumi started to tear up "R-Really? You'll help me..."

"Of course. I can't just let Hiro's best friend leave. I have to help her."

Mayami was going to point out the fact Hiro hated her and that Gray was his best firemd, but she was more focused on glaring at the tv star as she hugged Daisuke.

"Thank you Best Friend's brother! I didn't think you help, but since you are so willing to help me stay...I'm so happy..."

"Of course. Not everyday you get to help your idol." He said sheepishly as he turned to his sister "Hey sis, you have to help out to, okay?"

"No-"

"My precious Mayami-Oof!" Her foot connected with her fathers face immediately as he rushed through the door. He moaned in pain as he slumped down on the floor. Her grandma came in and sighed.

"That stupid idiot. Sometimes I wonder what your mom saw in him." She walked in and just noticed Ibuki and Izumi "Oh, we have guest."

"More like nuisances." Mayami grumbled as she turned towards the stairs "I'm going-"

"To help Izumi with her show!"

Mayami stopped with her foot hanging over the step as her father shot up and said that.

"Hiroto..."

"I did not raise my daughter to be rude and leave someone in distress. From what I heard during my ease-dropping session...I mean from what I could gather when I came into the door."

"He's a shit liar." The voice in Ibuki's head muttered. She did nothing but bonk slapped the side of her head.

"Ow, that hurt!"

She rolled her eyes "That was the point idiot. Now shut up."

"Who do you want to shut up?" Ibuki noticed everyone but Mayami staring at her.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking to myself." She lied as Hiro's dad continued.

"The Hayashi motto is to always help people in need and Izumi needs you! I mean we can't let our precious idol just leave. She is an inspiration to us all."

"Um...thanks for that Mr. Hayashi~. But I don't want to make her do it if-"

"No, I insist." He turned his attention back to Mayami "Now you will go out today and help Izumi film for her shows. No buts, got it." He gave Mayami a stern look and pointed at her. She didn't turn around and her expression was not visible as she walked backwards down the stairs.

"..."

* * *

Mayami walked out of the house with Izumi and Daisuke following her with scared looks. Ibuki looked back at Mayami's dad as he had bruises all over his body. Her grandma just looked at the man like he was an idiot as she sat in a chair and looked at him.

"Finest example of Parent Abuse yet. She doesn't look like, but she is violent as hell itself." She muttered as she closed the door. Mayami walked ahead of them all, not even looking back. She just kept walking. Izumi and Daisuke kept their distance as Ibuki caught up.

"So, who else do we have to get?"

"Um..."

Ibuki got in front of her and clapped her hands in her face "Izumi!"

"Huh?!" She snapped out of it "W-What happened~?!"

"I said whose next on the list to get?"

"Oh~. My friend from school Ai. She hasn't been doing much all Summer since Best Friend left, so I thought we could hang out for once."

"So we're heading to this Ai girls place next. Fine by me." She looked over and saw that Daisuke was still out of it. She looked up and saw that Mayami wasn't slowing down, with the same emotionless look. She lightly tapped Daisuke's head, getting his attention."

"PLEASE SIS! DON'T HURT ME TO!"

"...Forget it." She mumbled to herself as Daisuke sighed in relief when he saw his sister wasn't behind him.

"You that scared of her?"

Daisuke looked at Ibuki, whose eyes were glued on Mayami "H-Huh?"

"You're sister. Are you scared of her?"

"Mayami? No way, I'm not-"

"Your expression when we left your house is a dead giveaway."

Daisuke gulped then looked down.

"Has she always been like this?"

"...No. She actually use to be a big cry baby. If you could believe it." As he said this Mayami stopped and looked back, making him flinch. She turned her head back around and kept walking.

"What happened to her to make her stop crying?"

"Um..."

"None of your business. Lets just hurry up and get to Ai's house." Mayami grumbled loudly as she started to walk faster.

"Hey Mayami wait~" Izumi cried as she ran after her along with Daisuke. Ibuki just kept walking, as her sight focused on Mayami.

"She probably doesn't realize it yet..." She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah. She's giving off a interesting vibe. For such a small girl...I want to eat her-"

Ibuki smacked herself in the head again.

"Ow! Will you quit doing that. We both get hurt when you get hurt."

Ibuki didn't respond as she just ignored his complaining.

* * *

"Katasuo my man! I have returned!"

Katuso looked up and saw the young man had come in. He had pretty much been a regular since Summer started and although he got use to it, Katsuo still couldn't get a good vibe on things with him. Oshiro had pretty much confined himself to his room at this point after the young man's 5th or 6th and hadn't come out since, which concerned him.

"Good day. I suppose you are here for the usual."

"You know it. I got money to spend which means I got booze to drink." He said happily as he plopped down with a smile and tipped his cap. He looked around and swiveled in his chair.

"Oshiro still sick?"

"Hm? Oh yes." That might as well had been it cause Katsuo hadn't been able to get a word out. He doubted it was anything serious knowing Oshiro but still.

Just as he got behind the bar, ready to serve the young man, the door to the store part slammed open. This got their attention as Oshiro walked out, panting heavily.

"Oshiro my good man, what's-"

Oshiro tensed up but did his best to ignore the presence of the young man as he looked around the bar, lifting up all the tables and chairs, along with his room. Katsuo and the young man gave him a curious look.

"You looking for something."

"Hm?!" He turned around and saw the two staring at him. Katsuo had never seen Oshiro this tense in the entire time he knew him.

"Oshiro are you looking for something?" He asked.

"What me? No. Just trying to find where I hid a secret stash." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"That stash good? It has to be to make you so nervous."

"Oh yeah...the best. I'll share it with-"

He was about to finish when something seem to zoom right past him. All 3 looked in shock as it felt like a blur."

"?!"

"What was-"

"One of my inventions!" Oshiro quickly stated "Must have gone haywire. But that's to be expected since it was starting to mess up like crazy so I came up here to grab some tools."

"Tools? Not booze?"

"Que?"

"You just said you came up here looking for booze. Now tools?" The young man leaned back in his chair "Something smells very fishy and it ain't me. I make sure to be sparkly clean everyday."

Katsuo ignored him as Oshiro looked like he was about to panic.

"I Uh...got to go." Katsuo couldn't get a word in as Oshiro went back into his shop and slammed the door behind him. Katsuo just sighed as the young man stopped leaning in the chair.

"He must not have got a lot of sleep. Maybe I should share my sleeping method with him."

'Oshiro has been acting weird but I have just been shrugging it off. This however is to suspicious to ignore...Oshiro what are you doing?'

The young man just sat there and smiled as Katsuo just stared at the store front.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. This is so good!" A young girl squealed in delight as she slurped the ramen right up. She failed to notice everyone, especially the guys had been staring at her in awe. She placed the bowl down and clapped her hands together.

"I definitely have to come back to this place later for some more. It was my first time, but it was so yummy!" She exclaimed with a big smile. "I don't know what daddy was talking about. This city isn't dangerous in the slightest!"

She wiped her mouth and smiled "Now that I am officially stuffed. Time to explore my new home!" She started to walk out of the restaurant. One of the people behind the counter notice this and tried to call out to her.

"You forgot to pay!" The girl seem to ignore him though as she was out the door. He sighed in annoyance as all the guys in the restaurant just stared, some of them blushing.

"We must have been lucky to been graced with such a beautiful presence." An older man said.

"I never thought someone so pretty could exist."

"Yeahhhh..." All the other guys said.

"To hell with all that! Only thing I'm concerned with is her not paying!" The cashier groaned "...Although now that I think about it, let someone as cute as her eat for free doesn't bother me."

"Yeahhhhh..." The other guys in the restaurant nodded in agreement.

The girl just smiled excitedly as she viewed the downtown part of Karakura, as dozen of people walked around going into all the stores and restaurants. She pulled out two metal drumsticks she had in her pocket and started to air drum as she walked

"Oh. My god. The air feels so nice. Beats that containment tube any day of the..." She stoped talking as she closed her eyes "What was that word? Big bro told me..."

"..."

"..."

"...Eh. It will come back to me. For now, time for more exploring!" She kept walking as she kept drumming the air, as she did a pink spark appeared out the area she was drumming. She rocked her head back and forth happily as she twirled around as she drummed the air. She still failed to notice all the guys looking at her, some of them with girlfriends who glared at her as she danced happily as she drummed the air.

She fail to notice a silhouette on top of the building that was following her closely though.

"..."


	130. Chapter 130- Like Brother, Like Sister 2

"What?! What do you mean you can't help~"

"It means what it means. I can't just miss my soccer tournament." Ai stated as she adjusted her duffle bag. Ibuki just leaned on the railing with her cap tipped over her eyes saying nothing as Izumi looked upset.

"Sorry. I mean I would help you out and everything if it wasn't for the tournament."

"What about Minami? Could she help me out?"

"She's the assitant of the team so shes going to."

Izumi grew a depressed look as she let out an over exaggerated "Man if you or Izumi can't help me, who I'm I get to get to help now..."

"Sorry." Ai said apologetically as she looked at her phone "I have to hurry up and go meet Minami. We're walking to the bus together."

"Alright. Good luck at your tournament.."

"And good luck getting those ratings up." AI nodded as she closed her door behind her and started to leave. She stopped when she looked at Ibuki.

"That hat..."

"Hm?" Ibuki looked up "What about my hat?"

"I have friend who had a cap like that. It was way to big for him though. Where'd you get it?"

"..." Ibuki got off the railing and shrugged "It was gift from someone special to me."

"Oh. I see..."

"The names Ibuki. Kinda new to Karakura and kinda not. Pleasure to meet you."

"Um likewise. The names Ai..." She looked at her phone and sighed "Sorry, I hate to be rude but..."

"Go ahead. And best of luck at your tournament."

"Thanks." Ai looed at her one more time with uncertainty before turning back to Izumi and waved goodbye.

Mayami just sat on the steps of her apartment as Daisuke sighed in relief as he spped on a ramune Izumi had bought him. Mayami had got one to, but didn't open it. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Izumi and Ibuki to come back down. She wanted to get this over with and never wanted to deal with Mayami again.

"Oh Mayami and Daisuke." She turned and saw Ai had come down.

"You get dragged into helping out with her horrible show." Mayami muttered.

"Izumi's show isn't horrible. It's the best." Daisuke claimed.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Ai shook her head "Got a soccer tournament to go to. Couldn't go if I wanted to."

"Lucky." She grumbled. Ai just sighed "You grumbling and complaining makes me feel like I'm talking to Hiro. What happened to the happy Mayami I knew as a kid?"

Mayami just pretended to not hear the question "I'm only going on Izumi's show cause I was forced by my stupid dad."

"Ah. That explains it. Well I love to stay and chat, but I have to go meet Minami. See you later."

Daisuke smiled "Seya. And best of luck at the tournament. Hope you win."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys when I get back." With that she left. Mayami just huffed "Wish I could get away like her."

Izumi cheerfully hopped down the stairs and posed happily "Okay! We couldn't get Ai to join but we'll definitely have luck with the next one!"

"...You're way to cheery." Mayami mumbled almost inaudibly to herself as she picked up her ramune and started to walk off.

"So whose next."

"Makoto of course~" She sang cheerily "But if he can't join...we'll just have to do are best with the 4 of us alone."

"Mannnnnnnnnnn..." Katsu groaned as he put his face up close to the window of a rice bowl place "Why is it now I have to be broke. I'm starving."

"Just use one of those coupons you keep bragging about." Makoto stated as he browsed through his phone."

"I used all those on dates..." He whined.

"With who? Your pillow, a tub of ice cream and video games." Makoto teased. He glared at him "Hell no! I'll have you know I spent it on very attractive woman."

"sureee you have." Katsu just grumbled. He had actually bought a bunch of Izumi merchandise to admire along with a bunch of video games he had planned to play with his friends. He also splurged on a camcorder but he had zero clue what to do with that. When Hiro and Gray left, 50% of his planned summer was ruined. He didn't have anything against Makoto but he preferred to hang out with all his friends or atleast score score chicks. Not talk about his bad spending habits.

He truthfully had manage to score a date but he really wouldn't call it that. He ended up with a bruise under his eye after the chicks boyfriend came and knocked him out. Makoto, Ai and Minami didn't believe this though and neither did his sister so he just lied and said he hit his head. It was barely hurting him now and the bruise was gone, but he still slightly felt it.

"You got any money on you?" He asked solemnly

"I have a bit but lets wait a bit. I still want to go see if the dvd place restocked on Lupin-"

"Excuse me?" They both turned and Katsu's jaw dropped in pure excitement when he saw who called for them.

A young girl that appeared to be their age pushed up her rim wired glasses as she approached them. Her green hair reached to the top of her shoulders and no where further and had golden hairclips on her right hair bang. Her bright yellow eyes just made her more attractive to Katsu. Makoto wasn't focused on that though as he was more focused on her school uniform.

She was wearing the school uniform for Karakura high. He doubt Katsu even noticed it due to him oogling her. What made her even stranger to him was the longsword she was carrying on her back. He chose to say nothing at the moment though as Katsu stepped up.

"Hello beautiful. How can I-"

"I advise you stop trying to flirt. I reject you anyway."

"Even get rejected by strangers. You really have reached a new low." Makoto teased with a smirk.

Katsu snapped out of it and grabbed his friend by the collar "Why does everyone always rub that shit in dammit!"

"Cause its the..."

"Excuse me. I'm in a hurry so if you could hurry this pointless squabble to a close."

"Oh sorry." Makoto apolgized

"Hello beautiful how can we-"

The girl placed her hand on the handle of her sword. "I said stop with your pointless flirting."

Katsu backed down quickly back down and hid behind Makoto, who sighed.

"You're better off talking to me. He's hopeless when talking to girls."

"I'M NOT!"

"I see. Well, I will cut straight to the point. Have you seen a girl similar in appearance to me?"

"Similar in appearance? You have a sister as hot as-"

"You mind describing her. This place isn't big but could you give a better description."

"Green hair like mine but more wavy, upbeat, cheerful, had a pair of drumsticks and has had guys ogling all over her." She explained.

Katsu and Makoto looked at each other and back at her.

"Definitely would have remembered seeing someone like that and making my move."

"Sorry. We have been here for a couple of hours but we have not seen anyone fitting that description. Would have noticed someone who stands out like that in this place."

The girl appeared to be disappointed but kept her composure "I see. That idiot. Father told us not to leave the training ground and now-"

"Training ground?"

The girl realized what she said and turned and quickly walked away.

"Hey wait! Maybe you can give us your cellphone number so in case we find her."

'Cell...phone?' The girl was confused but ignored the two as she kept walking quickly.

Katsu just scratched her head "I was just trying to help. And get her number."

"..."

Katsu noticed his friends silence "What's wrong. Amazed by her beauty to."

"...Katsu have you ever seen that girl at school?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't notice. She was wearing are fall school uniform."

"Wait what? Seriously? I didn't know that." Katsu admitted "But to answer your question...no. I think I would have noticed someone who stands out as bad as Hiro with that hair."

"Then who..."

"Makoto hey!"

Katsu's eyes turned into hearts as he turned around in the "The sound of an angel. It can only be one person!"

Izumi waved at them as everyone in the city stopped hat they were doing and stared at her.

"Oh my god, it's Izumi."

"Izumi I'm such a big fan!"

"Please take a picture with me!"

"I want to marry you!"

Mayami just trailed behind her brother and Ibuki, the former looking quite surprised by the attention and Ibuki looking just as annoyed by it as they walked behind the girl who ran towards Makoto.

"Izumi h-"

"Izumi my love, I missed you!"

Izumi screeched to a halt as Katsu ran over to her. Makoto just sighed in defeat while Mayami face palmed.

Izumi just tilted her head as Katsu came over to her with her arms stretched out like he was ready to hug her.

Katsu would have reached her if a mob of guys hadn't come out of nowhere from the crowd an pounced on Katsu."

"Hey what the...gah!"

"Brat who do you thing you are running towards Izumi like that!"

"A pathetic high school punk like you doesn't deserve to go near her!"

Izumi just tilted her head still in pure confusion "Um...that guy right now looks familiar but...probably my imagination."

Katsu felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces as Makoto managed to sneak into the pile and drag him out. The men looked at him as he gave an apologetic look.

"Please forgive my friend. He's just a big Izumi fan like you guys he's just an idiot. So please forgive him."

Katsu would have said something but he was completely white and looked dead after Izumi's comment. The men glared at Katsu but backed down.

"You better control your friend."

"I'll try to." The men grunted as they stepped away. This only led to murmuring though as Izumi just stood there."

"That high schooler has some nerve."

"Trying to attack Izumi like that. The nerve of some people."

"Ugh. I would totally never go out with a creep like that."

"And with that, what pride Katsu had left is destroyed." Mayami commented.

Katsu still wasn't responding as Izumi stepped over to Makoto confused.

"Hey Makoto. Who is this guy? A friend of yours?"

He was about to respond that she knew him but she had been like this with Katsu since day one, so it was pointless."

"Yeah. He's a friend of mine, Gray and Hiro. He goes to school with us."

Izumi's eyes lit up "Oh, he's friends with Best friend!" She bent down and stuck her hand out "We haven't met before but I'm Izumi. But I guess you already know that ifyou watch my show~"

Katsu said nothing as he just seemed to grow even more pale.

"He's not feeling so great but heis a big fan of yours."

"Really?! Yay I'm so happy to go to the same school with another fan~"

"izumi. You're getting sidetracked."

"Oh right. Makoto I need to ask you something."

"Um fine by me, but lets head somewhere else and talk. I prefer not to talk in a big crowd. Know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah. totally~. Lead the way Makoto!"

Makoto got up and carried Katsu on his shoulder as the boy was still out cold. Mayami grumbled as she followed reluctantly as she decided not to just stay and get lost in town, although she considered that a better option then doing the show.

Daisuke ran over to catch up as Ibuki trailed behind. She had been eyeing Mayami this entire time. This caused her to not pay attention though as she bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that...!" She looked down and anger started to raise and her blood boiled.

"Owie...sorry. Guess I wasn't looking where I was going huh. Guess that's what happens..."

The girl paused as she failed to notice Ibuki's glare.

"I saw a cute store with a lot of stuffed somethings so I have to go. Again sorry!" The girl hopped up and picked up her drumsticks, still completely oblivious to Ibuki's glare and anger as she walked away air drumming happily as some guys across the street stared at her as she entered the plushie store. Ibuki stood there, her breathing heavy as her eyes started to turn black and her pupils turned yellow.

Mayami turned and noticed IBuki was just standing there.

"Sis what's wrong."

"Izumi's friend." Hearing her name, Izumi turned and saw Ibuki just standing there.

"Ibuki are you coming?" She called over.

Ibuki closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Her eyes returned back to normal but her breathing was still heavy.

"Just...a little dizzy...just go ahead. I'll catch up."

She could see the concern on Izumi's face, but the girl listened as she started to follow Makoto again. Makoto looked over and his eyes widened as he looked at the girl.

"...That hat..."

Mayami just said nothing as she kept walking.

"..."

She turned again and felt a migraine coming on, but trudged on. Ibuki stared at her again as Kyonshi spoke in her head.

"The hell was that? Why are you so agitated?"

"..."

"Ibuki."

"That girl...that stupid bitch..." She growled "I've never seen her in my entire life yet for some reason...Why do I feel Oshiro's presence on her."

"What?"

Ibuki managed to control her breathing now as her gaze turned to the store, where the girl was seen happily dancing around with a bunch of stuffed animals on hand. She turned her gaze before she lost control again and started to try and catch up with the others.


End file.
